365 Days of Klaine
by kswizzle1994
Summary: *THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS!* It is not abandoned, I'm just taking a break. :D Just like the title, it will be a whole year of Klaine stories. Follow Kurt and Blaine through this year of joy and struggles. I'm not taking from the plots of the episodes of Glee. Just my own short stories of each day PLease read, review and enjoy! :D
1. New Year's Eve Day

**NOt gonna lie, kind of worried about posting this because i know i will get too busy and i will not be able to update everyday, but please be patient. I will update as often as i can. I hope you enjoy! :D (Read ad review please. Reviews make me smile a lot) :)**

* * *

><p>We had gone to Rachel's party New Year's Eve. Despite the agreement all those months ago, most of them were drunk. Finn, Blaine, and I knew better then to get drunk, so we settled with being designated drivers.<p>

Blaine and I sat on the couch as we watched our friends carelessly dance with each other. It was really the sight to see and we couldn't help but laugh at them.

I leaned my head on his shoulder as my eyes got heavy. I willed them to stay open but I couldn't.

There was only five minutes left of 2011 and I was going to spend it taking a nap. Fantastic! I thought sarcastically to myself.

I was being shook gently awake and I heard a loud countdown throughout the room.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Happy new year!"

I watched as couples turned to each other to have that first kiss of the year. I looked up as Blaine kissed the top of my head, probably thinking I was still asleep.

I rolled over so I was straddling him, putting my hands on his cheeks.

"happy new year." I whispered as I leant in for a deep passionate kiss.

His hands moved over my waist, lifting my shirt a little so he could touch my skin. He moaned and I smiled through the kiss.

We broke apart, and he whined.

I leant in so I could nibble at his ear.

"Trust me; there will be more later." I said with a smile as I got up and walked over to get a bottle of water.

I could feel his stare, and that was proved when I glanced over my shoulder, looking as seductive as possible. But who knows, I don't know squat about sex, so it could have been different... But at least I tried. I returned, but instead of sitting down, Blaine stood up and grabbed my hand pulling me upstairs.

As we entered the family room, he stopped and turned to me, our lips immediately meeting. It was deep, and passionate. Nothing like we ever did before. Not even our first time. No, this was different. I didn't think about it too much. I was really enjoying this.

His mouth moved from my lips down my jaw line and sucked on my neck. After he was satisfied he moved to my collar bone. I just stood there, gripping Blaine's shoulders like there was no tomorrow, my head thrown back.

"Blaine, we are at Rachel's house y-y-you know? W- we can't do it h-h-here." I said, breathless as his mouth kept sucking at my skin. This was unbearable.

He was no looking into my eyes, with a longing and a passion I had never seen before. And I'm never lie, it was hot. Why did he have to be so damn sexy all the time?

"Finn told us to get a room, so I did." He said as he locked our hands together, playing with our fingers.

I looked at him, not really sure of what to say. I eyed him carefully as he just looked at me rather seductively. He leaned forward and nibbled at my ear. I trembled at the touch.

"Are you tired anymore?" He asked his breath close to my skin.

I quickly shook my head in desperation. I needed him. As long as I had him, my life was complete and 2012 was going to be freaking fantastic.

I woke up with warm skin against my back. I opened my eyes to see my own alarm clock that read 6:30. I moaned softly.

_Why the hell am I awake? _I asked myself. I still had one more day of break. The least my body could do was let me sleep in.

The arm that was around my waist tightened slightly, the fingers brushing over my bare stomach.

"Mmmm, good morning beautiful." The voice said, his lips kissing the back of my neck.

I let out a small yawn, stretching my body, but not moving too much in his embrace.

"Good morning to you." I turned around so I faced him. I moved a lose curl out of his face and kissed him softly. "That was amazing… just to let you know." I whispered softly.

He laughed, closing his eyes. "Mmmhmm it was." He opened his eyes, looking at me with all the seriousness he could get at this early in the morning. He brushed my cheek bone with the back of his fingers. "I love you so much. I really hope you know that."

I smiled. "I love you too."

I didn't want to but I got up, pulling my boxers on and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. I got out hearing Blaine humming and playing the guitar softly.

I put my clothes on and did my moisturizing routine and stepped out of the bathroom.

He looked like a freaking god. His back was turned to me, but even still, the way he sat on the edge of the bed, pants on but shirtless, strumming away at the guitar.

I walked over quietly and kneeled on the bed, wrapping my arms around his neck, running my hands over his bare chest. I kissed at his neck, sucking gently, hoping to god I would make my mark on him. He stopped playing and threw his head back.

"K-K-Kurt… ugh. Why must you torture me?"

I stepped off the bed and walked to the door, moving my hips a little more than necessary. I could hear him put his guitar down and follow me down the stairs.

We went to the kitchen to see my dad at the table sipping his coffee and reading the morning paper, and Carole curled on the couch reading a book.

I turned to look at Blaine hoping he had put a shirt on. He had. I smiled at him and walked to the refrigerator pulling out ingredients for pancakes.

"So, how was the party? Have fun?" Carole asked suddenly, getting off the couch and moving towards the table.

Blaine sat beside her. "Yeah, we had fun. We left after midnight. We didn't want to see our friends drunk anymore."

Burt looked up suddenly. _Way to go Blaine. Way- to- go._

"What do you mean _drunk_? Don't tell me you guys drank."  
>"Oh no, no, no, no sir. Finn, Kurt and I didn't drink at all. Trust me", he laughed to himself, "I learned my lesson the first time." He looked my dad in the eye to see he was glaring at him. "W-which I am still s-s-so sorry for sir."<p>

My dad only smiled, looking satisfied with himself, as he looked back down at his paper.

He walked into the kitchen to help me make breakfast. He cooked some bacon and toast, dancing to the tune he was humming.

I looked over to him and smiled. "Why are _you _so incredibly happy?"

"Oh I don't know. It's a new year; I have an amazing and beautiful boyfriend, incredible friends, and a place I know I can be myself. I just have a feeling this year will be the best yet. I can't help but be happy."

I smiled returning to flipping pancakes. We ate breakfast for the most part in silence. Occasionally we listed our new year's resolution, but nothing more was said. I could sense something was wrong.

Blaine left shortly after, having to go home to spend time with his family. I walked him out, wrapping my arms around his neck. I kissed him goodbye and watched him as he drove off, giving a small wave before he was completely out of sight.

I walked into the house and was about to go upstairs when he called my name.

"Kurt. We need to talk." They were still sitting at the table, my dad had set the paper aside and Carole was sipping at her tea.

I sat down, somehow knowing where this conversation was headed.

"Kurt, just last year we had a discussion about this. I know that you and Blaine have moved… forward in your relationship and all. But, you really need to ask me when you want him to stay over for the night." His voice had an angry tone in it, his volume close to yelling.

I looked at my hands that were intertwined on the table.

"I'm sorry dad. It was just… last minute you know? I wasn't planning on it." I said softly, hoping to not upset him even more.

He let out a sigh. "Look buddy, I have to admit, I'm kind of upset about it. I know you're growing up, and soon you'll be an adult… well, you are pretty much an adult now. You can make decisions for yourself. But, please, at least tell me next time. I don't want the awkwardness of secrets around this house. I know what I said before, but I'd rather you do it here then get in a sticky situation. I want you to be safe. Alright?"

I looked into his eyes for the first time since the conversation started. He looked hurt, and kind of mad. I only nodded.

"May I be excused? I need to do some stuff before tomorrow."

"Yeah kiddo, you're excused." I stood up and was about to walk away.

"Hey Kurt?" I turned to see my dad getting up and walking over to me. He wrapped his muscular arms around my slim shoulders and pulled me in. "I love you, Kurt. I just don't want you getting hurt, that's all." I nodded into his shoulder.

He let me go, and ruffled my hair. I groaned trying to fix again. He only laughed and went to sit back down. I flashed him a mocking smile and went upstairs.

The rest of the day was uneventful. I tried to catch up on sleep so I wasn't so tired tomorrow for school, but I couldn't. All I could think of was Blaine. It wasn't a burden for me though. I wanted to text him so bad, but I knew he wouldn't be able to answer while hanging out with his family. I tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable. It was hopeless. I looked at my clock to see it was 5:00.

I went downstairs to see my parents cuddled on the couch watching _An Affair to Remember._I smiled at the sight and leaned on the back of the couch directly behind them. It was at the part where she gets hit by the taxi.

"This part is the worse." I saw them nearly jump out their seats, turning around to see me. "I mean come on. Going to meet the love of your life, only to be hit by a car, and never able to tell them why you didn't show up." I looked down at them. They were grinning ear to ear, almost to the point of laughing.

"What? I love this movie." I said almost laughing myself.

They turned around, still holding back some giggles. I went to sit on the chair, watching the movie with them. As the movie ended I looked over to my parents. Carole was asleep, my dad's arms around her. My dad's eyes were filled with tears.

"Really dad?" I said laughing.

He wiped his eyes quickly. "I just had something in my eye. I got it."

I only smiled as I got out of the chair and leaned over to give my dad a hug, careful to not disturb Carole. I realized how tired I really was.

"I gotta sleep too. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight kiddo. See you in the morning."

I bounded up the stairs, and entered my room. I slipped into pajama pants and started my moisturizing routine. By the time I was done it was 7:30. Sure it was early, but it was a late night last night.

As I pulled the covers over me, I checked my phone one last time. I had a new message.

_Well hello there, I know you are probably sleeping but I wanted to tell you goodnight. Words cannot describe the love I have for you. Sleep well my handsome prince. I'll see you at school. XXXX- Blaine._

I smiled as I typed out a quick message. _And who was it that said they weren't romantic? I believe that was you. :D I love you too Blaine. You are so amazing. How did I get so lucky? I'll see you tomorrow! XXXXXXXXXXX- Kurt._

I hit send and put my phone under my pillow. I was almost asleep when my phone buzzed. I smiled a little, but quickly realized he had just ruined the chance I had at sleeping.

I looked at the text. _And who was it that said he had as much knowledge of sex as a baby penguin? Hmmm? ;) Well anyway, I know you are probably trying to sleep, so I'll leave it at that. And really I should be the one asking how I got lucky. You are too good for me. Every night I count my lucky stars, and I thank whatever brought us together. I love you so much._

I smiled at this and put my phone back in place, drifting off to sleep almost immediately. What I didn't expect was the dreams that came that night.


	2. A Rough Night

I woke drenched in sweat, sitting straight up in bed. Immediately tears sprung to my eyes. I brought my knees to my chest and buried my face in them, trying to muffle the sobs that racked through my body. After a few minutes of hyperventilating, I calmed enough to grab my phone and dial the first person I could think of. After two rings a voice sounded on the other end.

"Hello?" The voice was deep and groggy, I felt bad for waking him up but I needed him.

"B-Blaine?" I answered, trying not to sound as broken as I actually was.

"Kurt? What's wrong are you alright?"

I shook my head, but quickly realized he couldn't see me. "Blaine, I had the worse dream." More tears sprang onto my cheeks. I could hear him fumbling around his room.

"Kurt? I'll be there in ten minutes, alright? Talk to me. Tell me what you did yesterday."

I knew he was trying to get my mind off of the bad and onto the good. I played along. I wiped at the tears still in my eyes.

"I mostly spent it trying to sleep, but failing. You know how my body works."

"Yes, yes I do." He said in a deep masculine voice. I could hear the grin that played on his lips.

"Blaine! You know what I mean! Anyway, I went downstairs to find my parents cuddling on the couch watching _An Affair to Remember._"

"How did he agree to that?" I could now hear the keys being shoved into the ignition, making the car come alive.

"I really don't know. Blaine Anderson, please tell me you are not talking on your phone _and_ driving!"

He laughed quietly. "Don't worry Kurt, I have my Bluetooth in."

I nodded and continued. "I watched it with them. And get this. My dad started crying. He claimed he had something in his eye, but I knew."

He laughed with me. "That's fantastic! I didn't even know your dad could cry." He paused for a second. "No offense to your dad or anything. He's really cool and all; he just seems like someone who wouldn't cry. Not saying that he doesn't have a heart-"

"Blaine, stop! I know what you mean." I said laughing at him. He was always cute when he thought he said something wrong. "But trust me, there are those moments. They're few, but they happen."

"Ok I'm pulling onto your street now. How do you want me to get in?"

I looked at the clock and saw it was 3:30. It was the first time I looked at it since I had woken up.

_Holy crap._

"Uhhhh, I'll let you in through the front door." I ended the call, and quietly stepped out of my room, going down the stairs carefully. I looked around to make sure no one else was there and opened the front door to see him standing there in sweats and a hoodie.

As I shut the door behind us he pulled me into a warm embrace, despite how cold he was from the weather. I closed my eyes and took in his presence. I reluctantly pulled back and grabbed his hand, leading him upstairs.

I shut my bedroom door and went to sit next to him on the bed. And that's when the tears started again. He pulled me in, putting one arm around my shoulders, his other hand grabbing my hand.

"Tell me what happened?" He asked gently, whispering into my hair before planting a kiss on the top of my head.

I put my head on his shoulder, let out a sigh as I closed my eyes, remembering it all too well.

"I was in the hallways. It was dark and I was alone. The hallway was endless. No matter how long I walked, it never ended. And that's when he showed up. I thought he had changed, I thought that he going to the different school would make him a better person. That's what he said at the bar at least. Karosfky came up to me and shoved me into the lockers, just like he had done just last year. But the problem was he kept doing it. He threw the punches at me, shoved me back down when I was getting up…"

There was more, but I couldn't do it. The tears gathered again, running down my cheeks. He gave my shoulders a squeeze, trying to get me to get impossibly closer. He traced small circles on the back my hand, comforting me.

"When he had finished the punches, he pinned me on the ground, straddling me, putting my hands above my head. When he let go, I tried moving them, but somehow they were permanently pinned to the floor." I couldn't go any farther. I just couldn't.

Blaine only continued the small circles he was forming on hand.

_Courage_, I reminded myself. I needed to get it out in the open. I knew firsthand what it was like to keep everything bottled in. I took a shaky breath and continued.

"H-he stripped me down so I was laying there naked on the ground. And he- he- he-"

Sobs racked through my body once more.

"Shhh, it's alright, you don't need to finish." He said quietly, pulling me into his arms. "I have you. It was just a dream. No one can hurt you."

The quiet reassurances were everything I needed. I let out a breath, burying my face in his chest.

"I'm sorry I woke you up. It could have waited."I said silently, listening to his heart beat.

He stiffened slightly. "Kurt Hummel, don't _ever_ apologize for calling me at night again, you hear me?" He pushed me up so I was looking into his eyes. Those gorgeous hazel eyes. He placed his hands securely on my shoulders. "You had every right to call me. And no, it couldn't have waited. This was important."

Tears had gathered in his eyes by then. One escaped and rolled down his cheek bone. I wiped it away with my thumb, smiling.

"I'm sorry. I should be supporting you." He laughed, rubbing his eyes. "I just- I just hate seeing you hurt. It breaks me in half."

I leaned in and wrapped my arms around his waist, head against his chest. He chuckled slightly, wrapping his arms securely around me, resting his chin on my head. We stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity.

We laid down, Blaine pulling the covers over us. I moved my body towards him, placing my head in chest again, him placing his arms securely around waist.

Before I drifted off to sleep, I felt his lips against my forehead.

"I love you Kurt. You are so incredibly brave."

And for the next few hours before my alarm would rudely awaken me, I slept with a smile on my face.


	3. A Time For Honesty

It was the second day back to school and I already had homework in most of my classes. All of this would take at least two hours.

The school was empty by now. I was sitting at the piano, trying to forget the work that was in my backpack. I moved my hands over the keys effortlessly, trying to remember all of the classical song I was playing. I only stopped when I was faced with darkness, hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" The voice was low, and almost mocking. I let a smile play on my lips.

"Hmmmm, I don't know kind sir. How about you tell me?" I said, playing along.

"Oh I don't know Mr. Hummel. Especially about me being kind." The voice was still in the fake voice. "I'm not any sort of kind. Do you want to know my plan, Mr. Hummel?"

I tried my hardest to contain the fits of laughter that tried to consume me. I nodded.

"Well sir, I am going to kidnap you, taking you to a place you don't know. You will never see your family or friends again. Not even your insane mental patient boyfriend."

"Not my family and friends!" I said in a mocking tone. "I can live without the boyfriend. He's only weighing me down. And besides, I'm way out of his league."

"Kurt Hummel!" His voice was back to normal now. His hands were off my eyes now, spinning me around to face him. "Do you really think that?" He said crouching down, looking up into my eyes.

I gave him a small smile. "Yeah Blaine. You're too good for me. I don't deserve you. Everything Sebastian said is true."

"Wait wait wait… what does Sebastian have to do with this? What did he say?" He asked, the concern in his voice reaching his eyes.

"It's nothing. Nothing. It's fine." I said, trying to drop the topic.

"No it's not fine. What did that lonely bastard say to you?"

I hesitated for a moment, closing my eyes and letting out a sigh. "He said you are too good for me and he will have me by the end of the year… and I'll have nothing."

"You don't honestly believe him, do you?" He said as he sat next to me on the bench, taking my hands in his.

"Well, yeah Blaine, I do. I mean look at me. You can have anyone you want. You can have someone who is tall and lean like Sebastian, or someone with toned muscles like you." I let out a breath. "Why would you choose someone like me?" I asked, just above a whisper.

"Kurt Hummel. You are an incredibly talented man, who I admire. I admire your strength through everything you have been through. I admire at how mature you are, how you have the courage I never had and never will have. I love your gorgeous blue eyes. The way they sparkle every time I see you. I love your smile. You seem to always be smiling, no matter the situation." His hand came up to my chin to turn my face towards him. He traced my jaw line and smiled. "I love everything about you Kurt. You are perfect. You are more then I could ever wish for. You are too good for _me_, and I wonder everyday why I deserve you."

I was on the verge of tears by then. I fought them like I always did. I hated showing any emotion other then diva, happy or bitchy even. But never sad. He leant in and laid his lips on mine, hand roaming under my shirt.

I pulled back reluctantly, smiling.

"Ah, there's that famous smile I love." He said, brushing my cheek bone with the back of fingers.

I only laughed. I needed to tell him. We had been dating for almost a year, and we were always truthful with each other. I put one leg over the other side of the bench so I was straddling the bench. He did the same, taking my hands in his, placing them in the space between us. HE rubbed his thumb over the top.

"There's something more isn't there?" He asked quietly, never taking his eyes off of our joined hands.

I nodded. "Blaine, we have always been honest about everything, and I need to get this off my chest. I have never told anyone this before, but I think I need to."

I paused for a moment, wondering if I really should. I stared at the wall. The squeeze he gave my hands urged me to go on.

"The last few years I have dealt with a lot of stuff. My sexuality, my self- confidence, bullies, trying to fit in. But the one that I still hold on to is… the way I look. Now I'll be the first to admit, I have fabulous clothes. But, I've never thought of myself as good looking or anything. As a kid I was a little on the heavier side. I, of course, lost weight by 7th grade, but sophomore year it changed. Every time I looked in the mirror I saw someone different. I only saw a scared little kid. I had no self confidence. I didn't like myself." I took a deep breath, letting the memories take a hold of me. "When I joined the Cheerios, I needed to be perfect. So I stopped eating. Every time someone forced me to eat I only went to the bathroom to throw it up."

I looked at Blaine, who had tears in his eyes.

"I was never satisfied though. I tried to find new ways to fit in, to be the perfect Cheerio, but I thought less of myself every day. I eventually quit the Cheerios, but I never started eating normally again. Junior year rolled around and I was now faced with Karosfky. I was so terrified, I didn't bother to eat. I barely slept, I couldn't concentrate. I lost quite a bit of weight. It was weird though because it never really showed."

I looked at him again. He looked like he was about to lose it. I felt just the way he did. I let out a small laugh to mask the almost sob that came through my body.

"That continued until I met you." I squeezed his hands. "You didn't know it but you helped me. Blaine, you saved me. You turned my life around. Since you had entered my life, I couldn't help but be happy. I couldn't help but smile." He smiled slightly at this. "I am so grateful for you. This is really cliché, but you are my knight in shining armor."

He stood up, pulling me up with him, pulling me into a warm embrace. My arms went around his neck, his arms securely around my waist. We both buried our heads in the other's shoulders, both crying uncontrollably.

He pulled backs, eyes red and puffy. He laughed softly, rubbing his thumbs over my cheeks.

"Thank you for telling me. I wish you didn't have to go through that. But please believe me. You are so beautiful, and handsome, and so good looking. You're an angel sent from heaven."

I smiled through my teary eyes and went in for another hug. He planted a soft kiss to my temple before singing softly.

"Cause baby you're not alone,

Cause you're here with me.

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothing can keep me from loving you

And you know it's true.

No matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need

To make it through."

Standing there in his arms made me believe everything he told me. I knew from the second I laid eyes on him that I would never be alone. This only made it seem more real. As long as I had him, I didn't need anything else.


	4. Forever and Always

**Ok guys. Here's day four! :D I'm doing pretty awesome staying on top of it, i have to admit. Thank you all for your reviews as well as some ideas that were thrown out there. If you have any ideas, please let me know. I think that once i get along later in the year, it's going to be hard to think of more topics to discuss. So yeah, things that you would like to read, let me know! Enjoy!**

**PS- even though i so wish i did, i don not own Glee, or Kurt or Blaine or anything**** associated with Glee. If i did... I would die of happiness. :D**

* * *

><p>For some reason the new year made days go slower. Each day dragged on as if time stood still. I was walking down the crowded hallways, trying to squeeze my way through to get to my locker.<p>

And that's when it happened.

Strong hands were on my arm, shoving me hard through the crowd of people, slamming me into the row of lockers.

"Welcome to the new year fag!" The hockey player yelled behind his back, laughing with his buddies.

My head was pounding as I sat on the floor. It had been awhile since that had happened, and it wasn't a nice change. I closed my eyes, putting my hand to my forehead attempting to get rid of the horrible headache that consumed me, as well as hiding the tears that trailed down my cheek.

AS the bell rang I tried to stand up to go to Glee club but I suddenly felt dizzy. I immediately sat down again, trying to find my phone that was vibrating. I couldn't find it.

"Crap," I mumbled to myself. As I gently leaned my head against the lockers, putting my arms around my bended legs that were against my chest. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath in and out, trying to calm my racing heart.

_Why are the hockey players stronger and more forceful then football players? _I wondered to myself. As I tried to reason through this, taking my mind of the ache in my head I heard footsteps in the distance. They got closer and closer as if they were running to me. I heard someone calling my name. No, two people calling, but I couldn't open my eyes. Not until I heard them stop in front of me.

I slowly opened them, trying to make them focus on the two figures in front of me.

Blaine and Finn.

"Dude, what's wrong? We were worried about you." Finn said, placing a hand on my shoulder while kneeling down so he made direct eye contact.

Tears continued down my cheeks as Blaine sat next to me and placed a hand on my knee. I closed my eyes tight, trying to make the tears stop, but they only multiplied.

I couldn't do this again. This was my senior year. I wanted it to be magic. Not to be chased out of school again. Never again.

I opened them to see concern in Blaine and Finn's eyes. Blaine was rubbing small circles on my knee while Finn just kneeled there, hand still on my shoulder.

"They hockey players…" I chocked back a sob. "They're worse than football players."

At that moment, Blaine's hand stopped moving on my knee, and Finn's expression turned to anger and hatred as I felt him tense, and I swear I could see his other hand fisted. He stood up and offered me a hand, helping me stand on my feet. Blaine was immediately up, helping me as well. When I stood and swayed slightly, Blaine had his arm securely around my waist, Finn's arm around my shoulder, each supporting me as we walked to the choir room.

Finally the dizziness subsided, and I moved to get out of the Kurt sandwich, but they wouldn't budge.

"Guys, I'm fine now. I'm alright." I said, almost laughing a little through the tears. I looked to both of them. Their eyes were only staring down the hallways, looking determined.

I let them be.

As we walked through the door, everyone was out of their seats practically running towards me. Everyone asked questions at once, making my head pound even more. I brought my hand to my head, trying to motion them to stop. Finally Blaine spoke up.

"Guys, let him breath. Let's sit him down, alright?" He and Finn still had their arms securely around me and guided me to a chair and sat me down, both of them taking the seats on either side of me.

Mr. Shue walked in then. He always seemed to be a little late to practice.

"Ok guys, since I gave you guys the break yesterday, we really need to buckle down and get… ready… Guys? What's wrong?"

They were all standing in front of me, looking at the confused teacher. One by one they moved out of the way to reveal my tear stained face.

"Kurt? What happened?" He came over to where I was seated and kneeled before me.

I looked to Blaine as more tears blurred my vision. He nodded understanding that I just couldn't talk about it again.

"He said it was the hockey players. I don't know what happened exactly, but when Finn and I found him he was on the ground. When we stood him up, he was swaying like he was dizzy or something."

Finn nodded in agreement. The teacher never took his eyes off of me. Again with the concerned expression.

The room was silent for a moment until Puck spoke up.

"Let's go teach those bastards a lesson then!" He shouted as he stomped off towards the door.

"Puck, no!" I shouted, voice hoarse and cracking. It was the first time I had spoken since Blaine and Finn had found me.

He and the other guys who had followed him turned around in shock.

"But Kurt-" Mike started.

"No, I'm fine. It will be fine. I'm not going to be chased out of this school again. I don't need your guys' help. Seriously. I'm a big boy and can take care of myself."

Everyone looked at me in what looked to be almost frustration.

"Kurt, you take care of everyone else. You think of us before yourself. Someone needs to do that for you." Mercedes replied, tears trailing down her own cheeks. She looked broken.

"I love you guys, I _do _care but I don't expect something in return." I gave them a small smile, which I'm sure no one was convinced of and shrugged. "I've just learned how to take problems in my own control. I'm fine."

I looked to Blaine who looked more broken then anything. I put my hand on his thigh, giving him a look that said we would talk later. He nodded, taking my hand in his, giving it a small squeeze.

"So, Mr. Shue, you were talking about Regional's?"

* * *

><p>"Kurt, I get what you mean, but at least talk to me about it. Please?"<p>

We were sitting on my bed, his arm around my shoulders, my head tucked in his shoulder. I looked up to him. He gave me those adorable, big puppy eyes that I melt over every time. And he knew it.

I sat up, taking his hand in mine.

"Where do you want me to start?" I asked quietly.

He nudged at my shoulder. "Wherever you need to." He gave a reassuring smile and I began from the beginning.

I only had to stop a few times to swallow back tears. When I had finished, I let the tears fall freely, leaning back into Blaine's comforting body.

He put his arm around me and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry this has to happen, Kurt. Especially to you. You are the last person on earth to deserve it. But please, you need to let us help. You can't take this all on your own back. For one, it's not healthy, and two we care too much to sit back and watch. We will do anything despite what you say." He leaned in and whispered, "Especially me." He put his lips into my hair and let them linger for awhile before letting go.

I sat up and wiped my wet cheeks. I laughed a little to myself.

He brushed my cheek softly. "What is it?" He asked with a smile.

"I'm just imagining you of all people trying to stand up to those guys." I laughed a little harder, trying really hard to hold it back, but failing horribly.

He mocked looking hurt and shocked at the same time. He sat a little straighter, putting his fists onto his waist, and pushing his chest out, trying to look all tough. "I can take those guys down in one punch. I am invincible!" He punched his fist in the air, and I couldn't help but laugh harder. I laid my head on the pillow, clutching my hurting stomach from laughing so hard.

He looked down at me and lay beside me, bringing his hand up to brush away a lose strand of hair away from my face.

"There's the Kurt I know and love." He kissed my forehead, as I closed my eyes, leaning into his soft touch.

"I love you Blaine." I whispered so softly, I wondered if he could hear me.

"I love you too Kurt. You mean the world to me, and I want nothing but happiness from you."

As he said this, he wrapped his arms around me as I buried my head in his chest, feeling safe and secure in his strong arms.

"Will you love me forever?" I asked, half of it sounding like a little kid asking innocently, the other half very serious.

"Forever and Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think... of this, the whole story, anything and everything. And please let other people know. That would be great. :D <strong>

**Love to all of you!**


	5. Home

**He ya'll! Yay for day 5! So are you all enjoying it? or really just trying to make me feel good? let me know! :D anyway, just a little more information about the next 360 days: Most of them will be one-shots, but some will be connected to the previous day. For example: this day is connected to yesterday. So if you haven't read 4 for some reason read that first. :D**

**Enjoy! and please please please review! ;D**

* * *

><p>I walked through the hallways scared out of my mind. I was once again flinching at the sound of lockers slamming and the occasional kid yelling down the hall.<p>

Even though Blaine was right by my side through passing periods I couldn't help but feel nervous.

I was thankful that we put our "no PDA at school" rule aside as Blaine held my hand, squeezing it whenever I stiffened as a reassurance. He would drop me off at class and would be waiting just outside the door after.

Finally the time for Glee club came. I walked in with Blaine at my side, and Finn and Rachel behind me. We were the first ones there. Once we sat down Rachel opened her big mouth.

"Kurt, I can't stand seeing you like this. At least let me help. I know you're strong and stubborn, but some things," she sighed, "Some things you can't go at alone. Let me be your friend."

I turned to look at her. I flashed her one of my famous smiles, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Not as stubborn as you Rachel Berry." I said smiling. She frowned instantly, pulling her hand free of mine and crossing her arms around her stomach. Finn and Blaine chuckled, receiving a glare from Rachel.

I turned to face her more.

"But seriously, I'm sorry. I do need my friends and I'm trying to grasp that concept. I do want your help." The words came out stinging my tongue. I had never said those words before- ever. It was a weird feeling.

She smiled at and rubbed my shoulder as I turned to face the door as people started to come in the door. Everyone was seated by the time Mr. Shuester walked in.

"Alright guys, let's rehearse."

I stood up. "Mr. shue, if I may?"

He nodded, gesturing with his hands, giving permission to go up front. I walked to the piano and faced my peers.

"I wanted to thank you all. Not just for yesterday, but for the last year." Everyone gave me a smile as a tear slid down my cheek. I didn't bother to wipe it away. I took a shaky breath and continued.

"Home is where you feel safe and secure," I shrugged, "and loved." I looked to Blaine then, him giving me a smile in return, nodding in agreement. "Before Glee club, and even that first year, I only had one home, and that was with my dad. Even when I came out, he sipported me, and I felt safe with him around. But you guys stepped up and were true friends to me when Karosfky bullied me, when I was too scared to walk in the halls, and even when I transferred to Dalton. You guys loved me still and whenever I come in here I feel safe. And I can now call this," I made a gesture with my hands motioning around the room, "home." It came out broken, and I tried my hardest to keep the tears back.

I cued Brad who seemed to already know where I was going with this. I let the first few chords ring throughout the room before I began.

"Home,

I've heard the word before,

It never meant much more

Than just a thing I never had."

The song was lower then what I normally sing but I still hit the notes with ease. A couple stray tears strolled down my cheek, but again I didn't even bother them, knowing there would be more to come.

"A place,

They say "hey know your place"

But I've never known a place to even know

Or a place that I could go to,

If I needed someone there."

I looked to Blaine who had tears in his eyes, knowing that this song was basically my life. He nodded encouraging me to go on.

"To think

It's been here all along,

Somewhere to belong,

And a reason, a something- to- believe in."

I pushed through the rest of the song, building with each passing verse, reaching the bridge. My voice threatened to break a few times but I didn't allow it to.

"And I'm trying not to cry

This must be how it feels

To have a home."

At this I nearly lost it all. I motioned for Blaine to join me. He quickly got to his feet and stood by my side, taking my hand in his, kissing my cheek softly. We continued, him singing in perfect harmony.

"I've finally made it

I've hoped and I've waited

And for the first time in my life

I don't feel so alone.

My heart starts to heal

To know this is real

This is how it must feel

To have a home!"

As the chords rang through the room, the only sound in the room was me crying, letting the tears run freely down my now red face.

I turned to Blaine who welcomed me in, putting his arms around my shoulders. As I buried my face in his shoulder, staining his shirt with my tears, I felt many members of the club surround me, putting me and Blaine in the middle of a group hug. I pulled back, looking around through my blurry eyes at the people surrounding me, most of whom had tears on their own cheeks. I laughed, as they hugged us tight, making it hard to breathe. But really I could care less.

The bell rang and I received individual hugs as we left the choir room, still having tear stained cheeks.

* * *

><p>We sat in on my bed, backs against the headboard, hands linked, his thumb rubbing the side of mine. I leaned my head down to lean on him, closing my eyes, letting everything soak in.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" He said softly.

"Nothing really. Thinking of how I survived sophomore and the first part of junior year without this. Without you." I could almost hear his smile.

He took his arm and placed it around my shoulders, bringing me in closer. I brought my hand up to place on his hand that lay on my bicep.

"You are so incredibly strong and brave, Kurt. You amaze me every day."

"I couldn't have asked for a better teacher." He laughed a little, and I knew he doubted me.

"Seriously Blaine. Before I met you, before you told me to have courage, I was just a stubborn confused kid. I would just stand back, and for the most part I let them control my life." I paused and looked into his eyes. "And now, I couldn't be happier." A tear escaped from his eye and I wiped it away, letting my hand lay on his cheek. He leaned into the touch smiling. "You make me so happy Blaine. I love you so much."

"I love you too." We both smiled as we leaned in for a kiss. Just then there was a knock on my door. We both groaned as we pulled apart going to separated sides of the bed just in case it was my dad.

"Come in!" I said, trying to sound as annoyed as possible.

Finn walked in awkwardly, probably hoping he hadn't walked in on something… which he had.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure you're alright." He looked to me first and then to Blaine.

"Yeah, I'm fine Finn." He nodded but didn't leave. "Is there anything else?"

He looked to Blaine. "Can you give us a minute?"

I looked to Blaine apologetically, but he only got up and nodded, flashing both of us a smile. As soon as the door shut, Finn walked over to my side of the bed, sitting beside me.

"Kurt, I have to tell you something that is long overdue." He took a deep breath. I nodded encouraging him to go on.

"Kurt, I have to apologize. Last year, I was a jerk. I was a horrible brother. I should have been there for you, stick up for you, to fight of Karosfky and everyone else, but I didn't. And I'm sorry. I should have been the first one to throw a punch, but I was a coward and too selfish. So if you can find it in your heart to forgive me that would be awesome."

I laughed a little, even as he gave me a weird look.

"I'm sorry, but really? You have been the best brother ever. I don't blame you one bit. I wouldn't have wanted you to anyway. You have nothing to apologize for." I put my hand on his shoulder. "And besides, remember sophomore year when we did Gaga? When you dressed in that horrible red dress, and stood up to those other jerks. That was more then what I would have ever asked for. You are the best _brother_ I could ever have. So, thank you."

He nodded, and I could swear I could see something shiny roll down his cheek. Before I could confirm this he stood up walking to the door.

"Finn, wait." He stopped but didn't turn around. I stood up and walked over to him, stepping in front of him. He tried looking to the side, but he couldn't hide the fact that yes he was crying.

Without hesitation, I wrapped my arms around my freakishly tall brother, him doing the same.

"Thank you Finn. For everything." I managed to choke out. I could feel him nod, and I knew that was all he could do right now.

And right then, I knew it was true.

I was home. And I could truly call Glee club my second home as well.


	6. Loved

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! Yesterday i literally had like no time so i am a day late. Forgive me? In a gift of apology i will give you guys two days tomorrow! Yay two days! :D**

**So anyway, please enjoy this chapter, and please don't bash on me to bad because seriously this has to be the worse chapter so far. I'm sorry for any mistakes, or anything.**

**I also apologize if you so wish that Blaine was your boyfriend, but then had the painful realization that he is a fictional character and this could never be. I had this horrible realization too. :(**

**Anyway, i'll shut up and let you (hopefully) enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Friday night dates were one of our many New Year wants. We already spent a lot of time together, but we never took a night where we went out somewhere- just the two of us. It was the first one and we decided immediately on Breadstix. We sat at the same booth that I had asked Blaine to prom at and I smiled.<p>

"What?" he asked, smiling back.

"Just taking in the memories." I took his hand in mine on the table, rubbing my thumb over the top.

He laughed quietly, remembering as well. His smile faded as he seemed to remember something. He tried to look away, hiding the frown, but I noticed.

I squeezed his hand. "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking." He looked in my eyes and gave a fake smile, keeping it there as long as he could.

"About what?" I asked, trying to make him elaborate.

"Kurt, I feel horrible. I wanted your night to be perfect. I was selfish because I didn't want what happened at… the other dance." He squeezed my hand a little harder. "Kurt, I wanted to dance with you so bad, I was just scared."

I smiled. "But, you did. And that meant the world to me."

"But Kurt, that's the point. One lousy dance. I had so many opportunities to the whole night, but I didn't take them." He took a deep breath to continue. "I wanted to protect you. I wanted you to be safe from those bastards, but I couldn't. I failed. And, I'm sorry."

I reached across the table to force his other hand on the table as well, holding onto both of them.

"Blaine, you did protect me. When I needed you most, you were there. You supported me, and you stood up to all of those idiots with me. You have nothing to be sorry for because that night… That night was the best night of my life."

He smiled again.

"Now Kurt, are you sure _that_ was the best night?"

I thought about it for a moment, finally realizing where he was going with this. I smiled and laughed a little at this. He smiled back.

"When you put it like that…"

I looked down at my plate of spaghetti and started twirling the noodles aimlessly. I didn't know how long I was doing that before he grabbed my hand again.

"What's wrong?"

"This sounds like a very familiar conversation. It's like Déjà vu!"

"Kurt."

"Blaine."

"Ok first it was my turn, now it's your turn. What's going on? Ever since that _thing _happened, you've been quieter than usual. You haven't been smiling that amazing smile as often." He squeezed my hand slightly, looking at me with those big, hazel eyes. "I'm worried about you."

My eyes filled with tears immediately. I don't know why. I quickly wiped my eyes, hoping the water wouldn't spill on my cheeks. I looked back at him and smiled. He only looked at me as more concern entered his eyes.

"I can't talk about it now- not here. Later though, I promise."

He only nodded looking back down at his own plate of food. The rest of dinner was spent with awkward glances at each other, and an awkward silence.

_Awesome, I just ruined our first Friday night date. Yay for me!" _I thought very sarcastically to myself. I gave a mental face palm as Blaine paid the waitress and we got up to leave.

As we drove to my house, he held my hand as I stared out the window, wondering where I would start. The worries? The stress? Never wanting to let go? I had no idea.

We drove up to the curb and got out, making our way to the door. We entered the house seeing my family seated around the TV, Finn and my dad watching football, Carole reading.

"Hey guys." I said, making my way over to where they were seated. Blaine followed.

"Hey sweetie, how did the date go?" Carole asked looking up from her book. I looked to Blaine, who just stood there looking at her.

"It was good. We had fun." I grabbed his hand. "I'm glad we started this."

He looked to me and smiled, running his thumb over my hand. Carole nodded smiling, going back to her book. My dad and Finn barely acknowledged our presence. Which I was happy about.

"We'll just be up in my room."

"Door open guys!" My dad called out, never letting his eyes wander from the fame in front of him.

I groaned as I walked over to his chair, bending over to whisper in his ear.

"I really need to talk to Blaine, dad. It's really important. Just this once? I promise, nothing will happen."

My dad looked to me, and I gave him the most serious look I could give. He patted my shoulder.

"No funny business and he leaves at ten."

I looked to my watch. Two hours; the perfect amount of time. I smiled giving my dad a hug.

As the door shut behind me, Blaine gave me a wary look. He made a move to open the door but I only stopped him.

"I talked to my dad." He only smiled, walking over to my bed and sat on the edge. He patted the spot next to him, telling me to sit. I did so, and he wrapped his arms around me, placing a kiss to my temple, just above my ear.

"You promised," he whispered. I nodded, getting free of his embrace so I could hold his hands.

"I love you Blaine, so much." I started. He looked worried at this statement.

_Crap, never start that way when it's a serious conversation, always _end _with that. _I made the mental note in my head.

"You don't have anything to worry about Blaine. Trust me." He relaxed slightly, loosening the strong grip he had had on my hands.

"You are the most amazing person I have ever met. Ever since I met you, you inspire me. I know that I can trust you with anything, and you will always be there to protect me. And that's why I don't want to leave. I can't stand the thought of being away from you for a whole year. And if you decide that you can't live in New York, I don't know if I can handle that." He was about to interject but I didn't let him.

"I know it's my dream. I know I've been planning this for who _knows _how long, and I know I shouldn't give up my dream for you. I've thought about it all week, and I decided that I will go." He smiled at this, and I knew he was glad he didn't have to argue with me.

"But Blaine, I have to admit I'm worried. NYADA won't even look at my application and my dream will be gone, and then I'll be here forever, and you'll leave me." I stood up and started to pace moving my arms dramatically. "Because who wants to be with someone who can't get into a freaking college? Cause let's face it, I'm _not _good enough, I've never _been _good enough, I never _will _be good enough. Everything in my life is just going to-"

"Hey, hey Kurt. Slow down there." He said as he got up, walking over to me.

He placed his hands on my shoulder, forcing me to look at him. I could never say no to those beautiful eyes.

"Kurt Hummel is an amazing man, who I admire his strength and ability to overcome _anything_ that may step in his way. I look up to this man (sometimes quite literally) because of all of the pain he has had to endure… which he has overcome. He's made the most of it and he has the most courage I have ever seen in my 16 years of life." He slid his hands down my arms and made our hands one. "Kurt, you _will_ get into that school, you _will_ live your dream and you _will_ love it. And I'll be there supporting you the whole time, no matter how far apart we are, I will be right here." He put his hand on my heart as I covered his hand with mine. A tear escaped, and he quickly brought his free hand up to wipe it away.

"I love you Blaine."

"I love you more." He replied as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I slid my arms around his neck and closed my eyes, thinking of all the wonderful memories we have had, and thinking about the new ones we would make.

We broke apart, only to see tears sliding down each other's faces. All in one motion we went to wipe the others tears. We only laughed, forgetting about the tears.

"So is there anything else?" He asked wiping his eyes.

I shrugged. "I think I pretty much laid it all out." I took his hand in mine. "I'm just scared of this whole thing."

"Kurt, you have nothing to be scared of, because everything is going to work out. Alright?" I nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck again, playing with the hair at the nape.

"So, we still have an hour before my dad will come barging in telling you to leave… what do you suggest we do?" I asked playfully.

"Oh, I don't know." He pulled away, tapping his finger to his chin as if lost in thought. "Let's see. We are in a bedroom… with a bed. We are both male, and gay. And in a committed relationship. Whatever will we do?" He slapped his hand to his cheek, almost mockiningly as I made my way over to him, pressing my lips to his.

We broke apart, staring lustfully in each other's eyes. "Whatever shall we do?" I repeated seductively.

I walked over to the bed, moving my hips knowing he would stare after me. I laid down, arm lying over my head, looking at him. His eyes were dark, and begging for more. He quickly made his way over to me, putting his hands on the mattress on either side of my shoulders hovering above me.

"Whatever shall we do?" He whispered as his head started to dip in close to mine. I closed the gap, reaching my hand up to grab his cheek, making him get closer as we deepened the kiss. I quickly made to untuck his shirt. It _needed_ to come off. He sat up, sitting on my thighs, and took off his shirt. I sat up moving to take off mine, but he stopped me. He grabbed the corners of my shirt and lifted it over my head and threw it on the ground with his before lowering me slowly back onto the bed.

His hands roamed over my waist, as mine explored his chest, his mouth making his way down my jaw line and sucking at my neck. It was so wonderful until-

"Boys! It's ten!" The voice came from downstairs but still made Blaine jump off the bed in a hurry, landing on the floor.

"Alright dad!" I looked to Blaine who lay on the floor, absolutely horrified. I sat up and crawled to the side of the bed. He smiled slightly as I began to laugh at him.

"Hardy har har… very funny." He mumbled to himself as he put on his shirt. I stood up, putting my own shirt on.

"Remind me to _never_ have a make out session with your whole family in the same building, alright?"

"Alright." I said again laughing at him.

He smiled as he leant in to kiss my forehead.

"Don't forget our conversation." He kissed just above my ear. I trembled at the touch, at the feeling of his breath tickling my ear. "I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine."

He walked out of my room and gave a slight wave before going out the front door.

I closed my bedroom door and flopped on my bed, staring at the ceiling above.

This is what it means to be loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwww... yay for really cheesy one liners to end the chapter... I tend to do that a lot.<strong>

**So what'd you think? Like it? hate it? Hate me? LEt me know by reviewing. It makes my heart grow three times bigger, even if you say you hate me... because at least you took time to read it! :D**

**So anyway, please let me know any topics you guys want me to write about. I WILL write them when i find it is the right time to write it in. So give me anything and everything. Let me know what _you_ want. :D**

** Love to all of you!**


	7. You're Not a Mistake

I woke up with a start, sitting straight up in my bed, looking nervously around my room.

I relaxed a little when I realized that the knocking on my window must have been me just hearing things. I closed my eyes again, only to have them fly open when I heard it again.

I sat up and slowly threw the covers off my body, and slowly making my way over to the window. My eyes adjusted on the figure just outside my window.

I sighed in relief as I opened the window.

"You scared me! What are you doing here?" I asked in a whisper, as I let Blaine into the room.

He walked over to the light and flipped it on. He just stood there, one hand supporting him on the wall, his head down. I closed the window and went over to him, wrapping my arms around his middle, putting my chin on his shoulder.

"Blaine." He took a deep breath, and struggled out of my grip so he could turn around. His eyes filled with tears, and from his tear stained and red cheeks, I knew they were not the first of the night.

I wrapped my arms securely around his waist, as he buried his face in my shoulder, muffling the sounds of his sobs. We stood there for awhile, before I let go, leading him over to my bed. We sat against the pillows and the wall. He leaned his head on my shoulder as he slowly intertwined our fingers together.

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to sit here with you." He said, voice slurring, and I knew tiredness was trying to take over.

I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, drawing him in closer, kissing the top of his head. He brought his hand up to grab the one on his shoulder. I looked at the clock to see it was 2 am.

"Blaine, you wanna stay the night?" It was more of a statement then a question.

He only nodded. I pulled away and went over to turn off the light. I settled back in, lifting the covers so both of us could sink down into the mattress and pillows. I pulled the covers over both of our body's. I brought my arm and wrapped it securely around his waist making him scoot back so his back was against my chest, our legs tangled together. He let his hand rest on mine as he drifted off to sleep.

I listened as his breathing became lighter and more rhythmic and I knew he was asleep. I kissed the back of his head.

"It's going to be alright." I breathed as I too went into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning I felt the warm body against mine and I smiled as I opened my eyes. He was facing me and his mouth was slightly open as he continued to sleep. A loose curl hung over his eyes loose from the others. I carefully moved it out of the way, hoping to not disturb him. He stirred slightly before nestling into the pillow, possibly deepening his sleep.<p>

The sun shone through the windows making the room visible. I got out of bed, again carefully, and tiptoed to the bathroom to start my morning routine. I showered, changing into yet another fabulous outfit and started my moisturizing routine. All of this took about an hour.

_Surely he would be up by now. _I thought to myself as I looked at the clock that read 8:30.

I walked into my room again to see Blaine still laying there in the exact same position. I decided to not wake him and to let him sleep. He needed it.

I opened my door and shut it slowly once I was in the hall. I bounded down the stairs to see my dad in his usual spot, reading his paper and sipping his coffee. A traditional Saturday morning for him.

"Good morning." He mumbled, looking up for a split second.

"Good morning." I smiled as I entered the kitchen, pulling out ingredients for French toast. I paused and looked back to my dad

I walked to the table and took the seat next to him, folding my hands on the table. I took a breath to speak but he interrupted.

"Alright, what's going on?" He said, setting his paper down and folding his own hands in the same manner as me.

"What makes you think that something's going on?" I asked calmly.

"It's your body language. Whenever you want something you either offer help at the garage or sit there like that silently for awhile. I should know you a little better then that son, don't you think?" He asked as he cocked his head to the side, raising his eyebrows.

I smiled and nodded.

"Dad, don't get angry."

He let out a sigh, running his hand over his face before looking at me again.

"What happened now?" He asked, waiting for something absolutely horrible.

"It's not terrible, but you won't like it at first until I explain, so just listen first, ok?"

He nodded giving me the ok to go on.

"Blaine came last night… through my window."

My dad let out another sigh. He was fuming.

"Dad, listen! We were not planning it at all. But he was upset. He looked like he had been crying and when he stepped in he started to again. He needed someone. So… he stayed the night as well. He's still sleeping, and trust me nothing happened." I finished and gave him a nod, indicating that he could say whatever he wanted.

His face turned from angry to a softened expression immediately. "Is he alright?" He asked quietly.

I shrugged. "I don't know. He didn't want to talk about it last night, so I'm going to talk to him this morning."

He only nodded, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Are you mad dad?" I asked quietly. We had had this discussion before, and I knew what he expected.

He shook his head slowly. "No, kiddo. He needed you, and I know how big your heart is. I understand. But, thank you for telling me." He looked to me and gave me a wink. I smiled and went to the kitchen again to cook breakfast.

As I set the French toast and bacon on the table, it seemed that the whole Hummel residence woke. Carole came down the stairs in a chipper mood. Finn followed behind, putting his hand over his mouth as he let out a yawn. I looked to see if Blaine would be behind him but he wasn't.

I made my way up the stairs, hearing whispered conversations about Blaine behind me. I knew that dad was giving them a head up.

I opened the door to see Blaine lying on his back, hands folded across his middle, just looking at the ceiling. He didn't seem to notice I had come in until I kneeled on the bed beside him. He ran a hand through his curls as he sat up.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

I ran my hand in a circle on his back.

"Don't be. Breakfast is ready. Another amazing breakfast cooked by yours truly." He smiled as he looked to me. His eyes looked tired and a little bloodshot. I returned the smile as I placed a kiss to his cheek.

We walked down the stairs and sat at the table, putting food on our plates.

Blaine looked around the table, probably expecting a comment, but none came. I squeezed his thigh telling him it was alright.

We ate breakfast in silence, except for the quiet requests asking to be passed something. After Blaine and I finished we put our dishes in the sink and made our way up the stairs again. He was in front leading the way. I looked behind me to my dad. He nodded back, knowing what I was asking.

We arrived in my bedroom, shutting the door behind us. We sat on my bed, just like we had last night, hands linked together.

"What happened?" I asked quietly, giving his shoulder a nudge.

He took a deep breath and began.

"Most of my family is still in town for the holidays, and of course being Friday night they got a drunk. Now I have to say, my family is the most amazing group of drunks you could ever watch. Amazing entertainment." He let out a small laugh, and I smiled.

His smile quickly went to a frown. "When I got home my dad and uncle were still up drinking and talking. I was about to go in when I heard who they were talking about."

He looked down at his hands. "You." I said in realization. He nodded.

"My uncle was talking about 'whipping me into shape' and all this bullshit. It wasn't so bad. You know, I've had worse and all. I continued listening. My uncle went on to say how much he hated queers and all this crap." I winced at the name. "But what got me was that my dad didn't say anything. He didn't stick up for me or anything. You know what he said?" With this he got up and started pacing. I only sat back, watching him worried. "He said that he was glad I would be out of the house for college next year. He's glad that I'm gone. He said how much of a disappointment and an _embarrassment_ I have been for his family." He scoffed. "Some family."

I got up and walked over to him, placing my hand on his bicep, letting it run down his arm, grabbing his hand. He had his head down and his eyes closed.

He looked up before he opened his eyes and he had tears in his eyes already spilling onto his cheeks.

"I'm a mistake." He said softly as he let his head hang again, his body shaking. He put his hands to his face to cover his face and muffle his sobs that took over his body. I sighed as I wrapped my arms around him. He never moved. He just put his hands and head on my shoulder. I rubbed small circles in his back, trying to make him calm down.

"Blaine Anderson, you are not a mistake. Anyone who thinks that is just stupid… they are the mistake. You are the most amazing man I have ever met and I am so glad to be with you. I care about and love you so much."

He pulled back wiping his eyes, but the tears still pooled over.

"Do you really mean that?" He asked, his puppy eyes sparkling from the tears and light colliding.

"I really mean that. Don't ever doubt for a second of the love that I have for you." I cupped his face with my hands, running my thumbs over his cheekbones. He smiled closing his eyes.

"I love you so much Kurt." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist. I let my arms hang over his shoulders.

I leaned in to kiss the tears on his cheeks, and moving down to meet his mouth. The kiss deepened as his tongue entered my mouth and explored inside. I sighed in the touch. I broke apart.

"Blaine, you are amazing. You deserve nothing but the best." I said, so close to him, his breath was hot against my skin.

His lips brushed across my mouth. "I love you Kurt."

"I love you more."

"So, it's still morning. I don't have to be home for another twelve hours. What do you suggest we do?" He asked, pulling our faces just a couple inches more apart.

I let a smile creep onto my face.

"My dad and Carole are going out for the day. Something for congress and stuff. And Finn's going over to Pucks and staying the night. We have the house to ourselves in at least an hour."

He raised his eyebrows, as our lips met again.


	8. Anatomy and Bruises

**Yay for two chapters in one day! I am so proud of myself! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I'm never going to get this in time. The test is tomorrow and I feel like I'm going to fail."<p>

We sat on my bed, text books and papers laid everywhere. Blaine was helping me study for the anatomy test that was tomorrow. It was the final and I knew I couldn't memorize all of these parts by 5th period tomorrow. It was impossible.

"You'll ace it for sure. I know you can." He smiled. "Do you want me to sing _I Believe in You_?"

I swatted at his arm. "As much as I love that musical and that song, it's not going to help me much."

He laughed as he went back to the textbook he was reading to see if he could help me study better. I looked down to mine.

_Alright, that's the radius which you can tell because the top is round and- _I looked up then to see Blaine giving me a mischievous smile.

I knew that look. Great, I knew now that I wasn't going to get any studying done.

"What are _you_ smiling at Blaine Anderson?" I asked, kind of annoyed but still intrigued.

"I have an idea to help you study… and I have a feeling you'll like it too." He said still smiling.

He cleared the books and papers off the bed and dumped them on the floor. He looked to the clock.

"No one's going to be back for a couple of hour's right?"

"Blaine! I need to study. What part of 'I need to get my grades up' don't you understand?"

He crawled up the bed and was now inches away from my face, his breath tickling my skin.

"Oh, don't you worry. You'll understand anatomy in no time." His voice was soft and seductive and I couldn't help but give in.

I nodded and with that he took his shirt off depositing it on the floor. I smiled at the sight. His skin was toned and muscular, despite what he said about never working out except for boxing. I drooled at the incredible sight.

I moved to immediately follow, depositing on the floor with his, not even worrying about the wrinkles and damage it would cause.

"Lay on your stomach." He ordered. I complied, head resting on my arms on the pillows. Blaine smiled and quickly turned away going to the opposite side of the bed.

"So these are your heels," he said, kissing each of them. He hesitated for a moment, but continued on. He kissed the inside of my legs. "On the outside is your Tibia." He kissed the outside. "And then you Fibula." He moved up, hands running up my legs. He kissed the back of my thighs. "Your Femur." He moved his hands up and grasped my butt. I tensed at this unexpected touch but soon relaxed. "The reason why you're butt is so bony is because of your ischial tuberosity." We both laughed at this. "That is part of your pelvis." He continued up, kissing my bare back. His breath tickled my skin and sent shivers through my body. I felt him smile into my skin.

"There are two floating ribs, the four above them are known as false ribs and the rest are known as true ribs," he said, in between kissing up my back. His tongue dragged up my spine. I trembled.

"This is your shoulder blade, also known as your pectoral girdle." He sucked at the skin, making me moan into the pillows. He was right; this was working, but not just for studying purposes.

He put his hands on my waist and turned me over so I lay on my back. He hovered above me hands placed on either side of my body on the mattress.

He kissed my stomach, trailing up. "This is your sternum. There are- three- parts." His kisses lingered a little more on my chest. "Your xiphoid process-" he kissed just above my navel. "The body, and the manubriummmm." He hummed with delight as I took a deep breath as he pressed his lips to my chest, and I dug my fingers into his back. He moved his lips to the side of my manubrium. "This is you're sexy clavicle which makes me quiver when I see you wear a low cut shirt." He sucked at the spot, making me throw my head back in pleasure.

He moved away from my chest, making me groan from the loss. His tongue drug on my neck, until it met with my chin. He kissed it softly. "Your mental foramen is… somewhere in there." He moved to my cheekbone. "Your zygomatic process." He kissed my nose. "Your nasal bone." I smiled as he moved over my face telling me all of the different names. He came to my ear, his lips brushing against it as he breathed. "Inside here is your external acoustic meatus." He kissed a soft spot behind my ear, sucking at the spot as I moaned with delight.

He moved so his eyes were locked on mine, my hands on his waist.

"You feel good about the test _now_?" he asked softly, nuzzling his nose against my cheek.

"Yesssss." I said as I turned so his lips met mine. His body collapsed on mine as my mouth opened allowing him entrance into my mouth. I reached for his belt buckle, undoing it and sliding it out of the loops, never breaking the kiss. My hands slid between the waistband of his boxers and his bare skin. I could feel goose bumps rise on his skin.

He broke the kiss, moving to undo my own pants. We rolled over so I was now on top, making it easier for him to fumble with the band. Our lips smashed together again, tongues tangled together.

His fingers ghosted across my spine, moving to the back of my neck. I brought my hands up and laid them on his waist, my whole body weight on him. I let my head dip so my forehead was against his shoulder as his lips trailed down to suck on my neck. I kissed his shoulder softly, as I relaxed more into the touch of his lips.

"Boys we're home!"

I jumped ten feet in the landing on the floor beside the bed, my head colliding with the nightstand. I gasped at the sudden ache in my head.

"Your door better not be closed!" I heard my dad call.

I rubbed my head as Blaine peered over the side of the bed, reaching for his shirt.

"Kurt, are you alright?"

I nodded still rubbing the knot that was forming on my forehead. "I just met my nightstand. It's quite an awful thing."

He laughed as he handed me my own shirt before putting on his own. I put mine on as he stood above me, holding out a hand. I took it and allowed him to help me up. Dizziness passed through me, I closed my eyes and gripped my head again at the sudden amount of pain.

"Kurt?"

I nodded, letting him know I was fine and opening my eyes. He looked worried.

"I'm fine Blaine. Just a headache. Stupid night stand."

He pulled my hand away from my head. He made a face.

"We better get you some ice. And I'm very sorry to say that it will leave a mark."

I groaned as he took my hand and led me out of my room and down the stairs to be greeted by my parents.

My dad looked at me and to my forehead, and then to Blaine.

"What the hell happened?" he asked as he moved toward me, examining the bump forming on my head.

"Nothing dad. I just hit my head on the nightstand, that's all."

He eyed Blaine, who only nodded in response.

"Dad! Blaine didn't do it. I'm sure there is a dent on that stupid piece of furniture for proof."

Carole was at my side immediately, holding out an ice pack. Before I could move to take it, Blaine grabbed it and moved me to the couch. We sat down and he put the cool pack on my forehead. I winced a little at the pressure, but then relaxed as it started to feel amazing. I leaned on his shoulder, as he kept the ice pack in place.

Carole came in with two glasses of water and two painkillers.

"Oh my god thank you Carole!" I said, immediately taking the pills and water, downing them in one shot.

"Whoa there drug addict!" Blaine mocked.

Carole exited then with a smile on her face. I leaned back on his shoulder smiling as well.

"The only kind of addict I am is a sex addict, thanks to you." I whispered quietly so my parents wouldn't hear.

He laughed, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

"Yeah, now who was it that said they had as much knowledge of sex as a baby penguin? Yeah, I think that was you."

"And who said they weren't good at the romance thing. Yeah, that was you." I said in a mocking tone. He laughed again, placing his other hand on the pack, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I curled my legs on the couch, letting my head fall against his chest. His hand dropped to my back, rubbing small circles. I listened to his steady heart beat, and let his chest rise and fall with each breath he took. I kissed his chest through his shirt and moved my arm so it was around his stomach, grabbing at his side. His hand settled on my own waist.

Each blink seemed to get slower, until they closed completely, letting me go into a deep sleep, his body warm against mine.

* * *

><p><em><span>15 minutes later<span>_

Burt and Carole walked in, seeing both boys asleep on the couch, cuddled close together. Being the overprotective father he was, he moved to wake them, but Carole pressed a hand to his chest stopping him.

"Let them be." She said softly.

She walked over to them, laying a blanket over Kurt's legs, and another on Blaine's. She walked away slowly and quietly moving back to Burt. He looked uneasy at the fact that Kurt was sleeping so close to Blaine.

"It's fine Burt. You have nothing to worry about." She said, pressing her lips to his temple, before walking back to the kitchen.

He took one more look to the couch which held the boys. He smiled, remembering when it was Kurt who was cuddled up to him, watching movies, or sharing a cry after Elizabeth died.

He wiped at the wetness that was now on his cheek, and turned off the lamp and let the boys be. It was ten now, but he couldn't stand the thought of making Blaine drive home, after what he had heard what happened a couple days ago. He barely wanted him to go home the day before.

He made a quick call to the Anderson's, getting their machine. He left a quick message explaining the situation and hung up before retiring to his own bed.

As he climbed the stairs, he couldn't help the memories that came back. He wished for those days to be back again, but he knew that it could never happen.


	9. A Snow Day

I woke up somewhere other than my bed. The pillow beneath me was very bony and an arm lay on my stomach. I opened my eyes, my first sight being the ceiling. I turned my vision to see Blaine. His mouth was slightly open, his eyes closed, his chest moving in a rhythmic pattern as he breathed. The room was lit up proving it to be morning. I smiled to myself as I relaxed in the warmth of his body and the blanket, closing my eyes once more.

Right before I was about to sleep again, my eyes flew open panicked by the thoughts that flew through my head. I looked at the watch still on my wrist to see it was 9 AM.

"Crap." I mumbled aloud.

My mind was in warp zone as I sat up, not realizing Blaine leaning down at that moment. His head collided with my already bruised bump. I let my head fall back gently against his thighs holding the injury.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Kurt. I was just trying to kiss you, but I didn't realize you sitting up. Are you alright?" He said, leaning down again, looking into my eyes.

"I- I'm fine. What about you?" I said, still holding the bump. He only nodded.

"Well, we're late for school, and my dad is going to kill me because I didn't tell him you were staying… which I didn't even… wait, how did we even get here?"

He tucked his arm around my shoulders, under my head, his other arm still around my stomach. I tried sitting up but he only pushed me back down gently, smiling.

"Don't worry Kurt. I woke up earlier and your dad explained the whole thing. We seemed to pass out when you had ice on your head, and they couldn't just wake us up. Your dad called my parents and let them know. And also, it's snowing, and the roads are horrible so there is no school today!"

I widened my eyes, and I'm sure I looked like a little kid at Christmas. I got up, ignoring how black spotted my vision from getting up too quickly and the head ache that still formed around the bump, and hurried to the window. I looked in awe at the blanket of white that covered the backyard. I folded my arms over my stomach tightly, closing my eyes.

A memory flashed through my mind.

_"Mommy, mommy it's snowing!"I said as I bounded down the stairs, my five year old self not caring when I tripped and stumbled over the floor as I reached the bottom._

_I rounded the corner to see her sipping tea and reading a book at the kitchen table. As she noticed I entered the room she set her bookmark in place and put the book on the table. She walked over and picked me up, wrapping me in a hug._

_"Yes it is Kurtie! You wanna have breakfast first or play for awhile?"_

_I gave her a look that said that she should know the answer to that. She only laughed setting me down and grabbed my hand, making our way back to my room. I pulled on my warmest hat and gloves and the huge, dark blue winter coat. She tied up my boots and we were ready to face the bitter cold._

_We played in the snow till mid afternoon, never getting tired of making snowmen families and snow angels. I never even thought about food or hot chocolate. My dad pulled in the driveway just before it got dark and grabbed the camera quickly to get a family shot._

The memory disappeared as soon as it came. I let tears sting my eyes and even let one escape, not bothering to wipe it away. Just then, a pair of arms found their way around my stomach, letting his chin rest on my chin.

"You alright?" he asked quietly in my ear.

I could only nod as tears pooled in my eyes once more. I tried my hardest to hold them back but the emotion was too strong.

He kissed my shoulder before turning me around, wrapping his arms protectively around me. I let myself relax in the warm embrace and the tears went away.

"Just good memories." I said in his ear, smiling.

He pulled away, searching my eyes. When he realized that I was telling the truth he nodded, rubbing my arm.

"You should tell me them sometime."

I gave him a small smile, before making my way into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" He asked joining me.

"Well, nothing goes better with snow then homemade hot chocolate." I sad, gathering ingredients.

It took all of 5 minutes before I handed a cup to Blaine. He took a sip and grinned happily.

"Mmmmm. I wish that it was cold every day." He said closing his eyes, taking a longer sip of the chocolaty drink.

"So I doubt that Finn is even up, so you wanna go have some fun in the snow?" I asked innocently.

He looked up to me smiling. He walked over, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You know, Finn went to Rachel's today and your parents are already at work. We have some time for ourselves." He went in to kiss my neck, sucking gently.

I smiled, wishing I could accept the request.

"But Bla-aine, we can do that any day… Snow only comes every so often." I whined.

He pulled away putting a fake pout on his lips.

"But Ku-urt!" He whined back, stomping his foot in a childish manner.

"Blaine, please? For me? I promise we will save some extra fun for later." I said, taking his hands in mine, giving him a pleading look and a smile. I knew he wouldn't be able to refuse that.

He sighed, letting his head drop and laughed. He looked into my eyes once more and gave me a smile, giving my hands a quick squeeze.

"I'm going to need to borrow some warm clothes then."

I smiled, running up to my room, him close in tow. I gave him one of my many winter jackets that would be too big for him, and a pair of gloves. I changed as well, pausing to remember the way my mom would help me every day. I shook the memory away and hurried out the door of my room and down the stairs to find Blaine waiting for me.

It was still snowing and I walked outside, letting my head fall back, closing my eyes and opening my mouth, catching snowflakes with my tongue.

I turned to see Blaine doing the same. I laughed at us and I couldn't help but quote one of my favorite movie quotes.

"'I never eat December snowflakes. I always wait until January.'" I gave him a childish grin as he laughed at my ridiculous quote.

The whole day was spent in the freezing cold, but I didn't care. It took me back to that day so many years ago, only this time instead of my mom being here, it was my wonderful boyfriend. I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

_I wish you could be here mom. You would love him._

Just then coldness hit the back of my neck, as ice dripped down my back. I arched my back, trying to escape the horrible coldness against my bare skin, sending goose bumps through my body.

I turned to see Blaine duck behind a bush.

"You horrible little-"

Another snowball hit my back.

I turned to see Finn and Rachel laughing, holding a few more snowballs.

"If you ruin my hair I will sue!" I yelled, dodging behind my own bush, gathering snow and forming it into a tight ball. I got up and was about to throw the ball, but was greeted with one in my face. I stumbled backwards, surprised at the coldness in my eyes.

I sat there for a few minutes as the coldness turned to burning as I pushed the palms of my hands into them.

I heard the crunching of snow and someone kneel next to me.

"Kurt, are you alright?"

I only nodded. "Snow in the eyes is horrible."

His hand went on my back, as I smiled. I let my hands fall, carefully picking up the snowball on the other side of me. With one swift movement, I crumbled it onto his head, similar to an egg cracking. I got up to run away, but he eventually caught me, wrapping his arms around my stomach and picking me up. I let out a giggle, as Finn and Rachel pelted me with snowballs.

By the time the war had ended it was already getting dark, so we retreated inside to heat up the hot chocolate.

"I hadn't even realized how long we stayed out there. That was awesome!"

I smiled as I handed the three a cup, letting myself take in the liquid warmth.

"Oh crap! I need to get home!" Blaine said as he looked to his phone. "I have three voicemails from my mom, and about a dozen missed calls. I-I need to go."

He gave me a quick kiss on my cheek as he rushed out the door, saying one quick goodbye as he left. Five minutes later I found myself pulling out my phone as it buzzed with a new text message.

_Sorry I had to leave so quickly. I should have called them right away but I forgot. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow. –Blaine_

I smiled as I typed out a response.

_Don't worry about it. I love you too! Drive safe! :D- Kurt_

How I wished tomorrow would be another snow day… and that Finn would again be gone.

I gave a mischievous smile to myself as I took another sip of the warm liquid.


	10. Warmth and Comfort

I woke up in a cold sweat, my head pounding, and the sudden urge to throw up. I quickly threw the covers off of me, and practically ran to the bathroom covering my mouth until I knelt in front of the toilet and emptied my stomach of last night's dinner.

When I was done I flushed the toilet and sat with my back against the bathtub, closing my eyes. I got up after a few minutes and rinsed my mouth and brushed my teeth. I looked to the clock and saw it was 6 AM. Soon it would be time to get ready for school or to text Blaine to tell him to spend the snow day with me again.

I walked out of the bedroom and went to my phone, seeing that I had one missed call.

"What is he doing up so early?" I wondered aloud. I hit the call back button and listened to two rings before a chipper voice sounded on the other end.

"Hey Kurt! It's another snow day. Roads still aren't clear, but clear enough for me. Mind if I come over?"

I coughed a little, my throat sore from sickness or recently throwing up I wasn't quite sure.

"Kurt? Are you alright?" Concern was rising in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just sick." I said, my voice hoarse and filled with congestion.

It was silent for a few minutes, as I sneezed, and coughed yet again. I grabbed for the box of tissues in my closet and grabbed a trash can, setting them by my bed.

"How sick?" He asked, again with more concern.

"It's just a cold I'm sure. I'm congested and I have a headache which is probably from hitting it on the nightstand. Really, I'm fine Blaine. I'm sure Finn wouldn't mind if you hung out with him. New Directions are probably going to plan-"

"Kurt, I'm coming over. I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you."

I was about to protest, but I knew it was no use. I gave in, snuggling back beneath the warm covers. "I love you too Blaine. See you when you get here."

With that I hung up and set it on the nightstand. I rolled on my side, curling up to keep myself warm underneath the covers. I closed my eyes and was about to go to sleep until there was a knock on my door.

"Hey dude, Glee club is planning… Kurt? Are you alright?" Finn asked as he came closer to my bed.

I looked up to my tall brother, nodding slightly before letting out a cough. Taking his skills he had learned from Carole, he placed a hand on my forehead.

"I'll be right back."

"Don't you dare get Dad or Carole, or I will personally hurt you."

My threat was not observed though, because a few minutes later, Carole came in carrying a thermometer.

"Hey, sweetie. Open up." She said as she sat on the side of my bed.

I complied, rolling onto my back and opening my mouth. After a few minutes she took the thermometer and gave a face.

"103. You are staying right here today. Get some rest; I'll bring you some toast."

Before she left I spoke softly. "Carole, can you bring me the bucket? I threw up this morning. And also Blaine's coming. Tell him to not to worry and to go to whatever Glee club is planning."

She nodded, closing the door behind her as she left. I closed my eyes and snuggled deep into the covers, finding myself in a deep, feverish sleep.

* * *

><p>I felt the back of a hand graze softly over my forehead and down my cheek, waking me up. I opened my eyes slowly to see Blaine sitting on the side of my bed, giving me a small smile.<p>

I was not pleased.

But before I could say anything, I immediately made a grab for the bowl that Carole must have brought up when I was asleep. I opened my mouth, but nothing but dry heaves came out. Sweat dripped off my forehead and I closed my eyes, trying to calm down. Blaine was rubbing soft circles on my back, placing a small kiss to my temple.

When I knew for sure that I was done, I set the bowl aside and looked to Blaine through blurry eyes.

"I told you not to come. I told Carole to not let you in." I said as he gently pushed me back against the pillows. He took my hand and brought it to his lips.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" He asked softly, setting our intertwined hands on his lap, rubbing his thumb over the top.

"I did tell you the truth-" I coughed. "-I'm sick… obviously." The last part I muttered under my breath.

He sighed. "But you didn't tell me the _full_ truth, did you?" He gave me a look, and I knew he caught me.

"I didn't want to worry you. I'm fine really. I don't want you to get sick, so please, go do something fun." I gave him a smile, giving his hand a small squeeze with all of the energy I could get.

He laughed a little, shaking his head.

"You really don't get how much I care about you, do you?"

I eyed him carefully. "Of course I do. I just care about you as well… and me caring means that I don't want you getting sick." I went into a coughing fit.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a glorious yellow bag. He opened it and handed me one of the cough drops.

"You're- my- hero!" I said, trying to control my burning throat. I unwrapped the drop and put it in my mouth, sucking on it, hoping to get relief soon. I sat up and let my back rest against the wall.

"So, now that you're done yelling at me for caring so much…"

I swatted his arm weakly, and he smiled.

"Finn went bowling with Glee club, and your parents went to work. What do you want to do?"

I glared at him, hoping that I could frighten him enough to go home. It didn't work.

Fatigue came over me, and my eyelids dropped a little, trying to focus on the figure still sitting on my bed. My body started to shake from being cold.

He lifted the covers so I could scoot down so my head was once again against the pillows. I found it hard to keep my eyes open, and they watered when I tried. I gave in, closing my eyes. The last thing I remembered was the kiss that was placed softly on my forehead.

* * *

><p>"Kurt? Kurt."<p>

I was being shaken awake, a voice ever so sweet calling me back from my dreaming state. I opened my eyes slowly to see the angel standing above me, a hand on my forehead, and a thermometer in my mouth.

The angelic figure took the stick out of mouth. He mumbled something about it going up to 104. I knew from past experiences that if it went up even more I would have to go to the hospital. I groaned at the thought. His head whipped back to look at me, whatever concern that was in his eyes, now gone.

"Good, you're up. I made you soup. My mom's very own recipe." He said, taking a bowl and spoon from a tray, motioning for me to sit up. I did so slowly, my mind going everywhere but the present.

I took one look at the soup and I motioned for the bowl that sat behind him. He immediately grabbed for it and shoved it under my chin. Nothing came up except yellow bile. As I finished he walked to the bathroom to clean the bowl.

"Looks like that's a no for soup then." He said, walking back into the room with the bowl and a cup of water. He offered me the liquid drink and I took it with shaky hands. The coolness of the water went down my throat, soothing it. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, taking in the second of relief.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, sitting on my bed again.

"Like crap." I said, my voice low and hoarse. I laughed a bit at the change in my voice. "I guess I finally hit the last stage of puberty." We both shared a small laugh at the not- so- funny joke.

"Well, at least you are actually alert." He pulled out a bottle and opened it, shaking out two pills.

"This will get your fever down." He said handing me the two white tablets. I took them, swallowing the last of my water.

"Blaine? I'm so cold." I whined quietly. I lay back down, pulling the covers up under my chin. "Can you get me some more blankets?"

He got up, but instead of going to the door, he went to the other side of the bed and crawled in with me.

"Blaine, no. You'll get sick."

"If me getting sick means that I brought you warmth and comfort, then I'm ok with that." He said as he shifted towards me, my back against his chest.

He wrapped his arm around my stomach and put his other arm under my neck. I instantly felt warmer. I tried to get even closer to the warm body next to me as he put his lips to the back of my neck. A shiver went through my body, but it wasn't from the fever.

"Get some sleep, Kurt." He said, sounding sleepy himself.

And I did, wrapped in the arms of the one I loved.

* * *

><p>I woke to a soft voice and a hand against my forehead, but I didn't bother to open my eyes.<p>

"How is he doing?" A low voice asked.

"His fever was up to 104 a few hours ago. He hasn't had anything to eat. I tried soup, but the sight of it made him throw up. He's able to keep down the glass of water though, which is good. I can tell that he's not comfortable though." The voice that was still next me said.

"Alright. I'll be back to check on him again later." Footsteps against the floor became further away as he walked to the door.

"Mr. Hummel. I'm sorry that you found us like… this. I was just trying to help him get warm and comfortable."

"Blaine, I trust you. Just, no funny business alright?"

I felt his body shake and I knew he must have nodded. The door opened and closed once more and we were left alone. I let out a small noise, opening my eyes to the dark room.

"Kurt? Are you awake?"

"Mmmm."

"How are you feeling? Any better?"

"A little, I'm not as cold, and I don't feel as congested." I said, clearing my throat.

"I can tell. Your voice is already back to the normal angelic voice I love."

I laughed a little, licking my dry lips, and turning to face him. He brought his hand up and grazed my cheek. I let a small smile play on my lips.

"There's that beautiful smile. You look better too. You always look beautiful, but you're not as pale as earlier today."

I closed my eyes, continuing the smile.

"Thank you Blaine. For dealing with my stubbornness and helping me."

I opened my eyes and saw Blaine's piercing hazel ones staring at me lovingly.

"Anything for you, my dear prince."

I laughed at the new nick name. I looked to the clock and saw it was already 8 PM.

"Shouldn't you be getting home?" I asked, not wanting his warmth to leave.

He let out a sigh. "Yeah, I should. After yesterday…" He ran a hand through his hair. "I shouldn't be late again."

I bent my elbow on the pillow and propped my head on my hand.

"What happened yesterday?" I asked. He only shook his head quickly.

"Nothing did. My parents were mad, that's all." He looked down at the sheets between us. I knew it was a lie, but I would find out later. I didn't want to keep him longer.

He slowly got out of the covers, leaving a cold space beside me. I whimpered at the sudden loss. He sat on the edge of the bed, his back facing me as he laced up his shoes. I got up and wrapped my arms around his neck, letting my hands lay on his chest. His hand came up to meet one of mine.

"I love you Blaine. What did I ever do to deserve you?" I said in his ear, before kissing him on the cheek.

He brought our joined hands up and kissed mine lightly. "I should be the one asking that question."

I let go as he stood up and turned around, kissing my forehead.

"I love you Kurt. I'll be back tomorrow."

With one last look at the door, he was gone.

I settled back into the covers, dreaming of cuddles and warmth.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to thunderincrimson for giving me the idea for this. :D i hope it was what you had in mind.<strong>

**And for all of you wonderful readers, let me know what you want to read... I certainly can't do this without you all.**


	11. More Than You Know

**Super super short, but you can't really do a lot when one is sick... So, please bear with me on this. :D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning, head still throbbing, sinuses still congested, but I didn't have the sudden urge to empty my insides. I coughed into my arm, every cough hurting my chest, bringing tears to my eyes. When I was done I threw my arm over my eyes and groaned.<p>

"I hate being sick," I said to nothing, my voice low and hoarse, and made it quite clear that I was sick.

I put my arm forcefully at my side, letting it bounce against the mattress. I turned my head and looked at the clock on my night stand. 8:30. Next to the time laid two notes. I picked them up and opened one.

_"Hey kid,  
>Carole and I went to work, and Finn went to school. Call me if you need anything."<br>-Dad_

I set it aside and picked up the next one.

_"Hello my wonderful sleeping prince,  
>You are so adorable when you sleep… Just so you know. So, it stopped snowing and they were able to clear the roads so I can't be here with you. Text me when you wake up and I will be over right after school."<br>I love you!  
>-Blaine<em>

I couldn't help the smile that grew as I read the note. I put it aside and pulled out my vibrating phone.

_One new message._

_I miss you! How are you feeling?_

_I feel like crap, but I don't think I have a fever and I haven't had the urge to puke my guts, so I think I'm a little better… I would be feeling much better if you were here with me though. ;)_

_I'll be over as soon as I get out. Ugh, this day is going by so slow without you here. I love you so much. Now get some more rest._

I put my phone aside and got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen, covering my mouth as I let out a yawn.

I put some bread in the toaster and leaned against the counter, head resting on the palm of my hand. When the toasted bread was ready I spread butter over the top and headed to my room once more, eating the toast on the way.

When I had finished the toast, I snuggled deep into the sheets, letting out a sigh as I remembered the empty space beside me. I needed a snuggle buddy. The concerns were gone quickly though, as I shut my eyes, letting sleep consume me.

I heard my door open and close softly, and the gentle footsteps coming near me. I jumped, opening my eyes quickly as a hand went against my forehead.

Blaine.

"Hey there. I'm sorry I woke you." He said, softly, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

I rolled on my back, letting my hand out of the warm sheets to cover his. They instantly replaced the warmth that I had lost.

"You don't have to be sorry. I'm glad you did." I said with a small smile. I immediately shifted over, making the space I was once in vacant. He understood instantly and climbed in next to me, wrapping his warm, muscular arms around my waist, drawing me in close.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked, letting his fingers run along my cheekbone.

"Much better actually. My head isn't as bad, and I can feel my sinuses clearing."

"You sure do sound better. And you don't have a fever which is good."

"So how was your day?" I asked, after a moment of comfortable silence.

He took a deep breath. Something was definitely wrong.

"Ohhhhh same old same old. School, homework, more homework, the like. It was horrible knowing I didn't have my 'walk to each class' buddy." He said with a big smile.

"Tomorrow I will be there, I promise." I said, kissing the tip of his nose.

"Not unless you feel 100% Kurt Hummel. I will not risk you having a relapse." He said, his voice stern, but almost jokingly as well.

He brought his finger to my chin to lift it to meet his eyes. He slowly brought our faces close together, lip almost meeting before I turned away.

"Blaine, I'll get you sick. We can't."

He only shook his head.

"Kurt, I haven't kissed you in such a long time. And plus, my immunity is strong, so I will never get sick. So please?" He said, at first with so much confidence, and in the end giving me those adorable puppy eyes, his lower lip sticking out in a pout.

I, of course, gave in, grabbing the lower lip with my lips, my arms wrapping around his shoulders, our limbs tangled together.

He returned the kiss after the initial shock. His tongue licked along my lips, and I allowed him access, almost reluctantly. It would be his fault if he got himself sick… I was just enjoying this too much.

As his tongue explored the inside of my mouth, we rolled so he was now on top of me, his chest pressed against mine. I grabbed at the back of his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair, begging him to get closer. His lips left mine and I whimpered a little at the loss. His lips trailed down my jaw line and onto my neck, sucking at the sensitive spot that always made my heart flutter. His hands lifted my shirt slightly, letting his hands roam against my bare skin. I threw my head back, and gasped with pleasure as he kissed my collar bone, and then made his ascent back up to meet my lips.

I heard a noise and, startled, I pushed him off to the side, sitting up straight. I listened intently, putting my hand over Blaine's when he tried to speak. When I knew it was nothing, I pulled my hand a way. Blaine only grabbed my hand again, giving my wrist and hand soft kisses, laying it on his waist when he was finished. I smiled as I kissed him again, our hands clutching the other's side.

"I love you so much. You are the world to me." He said, giving my forehead a soft kiss, his hand coming up to cradle my cheek as he pulled away.

"I love you more. You are so perfect." I said, burying my head into his chest, as he wrapped his arms protectively over me. He pressed his lips into my hair, letting them linger.

"I am never letting you go Kurt. Never."

I closed my eyes, taking in the new memory that was being set in place.

"I'm so glad you came Blaine. I need you." I said, breathing in his scent.

"I need you too, Kurt. More than you know."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for Klaine make out sessions! :D <strong>

**Review if you like... Review if you don't. See you all tomorrow!**


	12. Perfect To Me

**AHhHHHHHHHH I feel like my writing keeps getting lazier and less interseting... I feel like i'm letting you down and it's only the twelfth day! :( I hope you enjoy this regardless at how bad this might be.**

* * *

><p>I woke, startled by the warm body that was ever so close to my back. I turned slightly in his embrace and saw the dark, loose curls. Had he really slept here last night? I turned back and looked at the time. 6:30. It was about time that we should wake up for school. I turned my whole body again, not being as careful as before.<p>

"Blaine, it's time to wake up." I rubbed my hand softly over his arm, shaking him gently.

"Five more minutes." He said, words slurring together as he turned his back to me, putting his head beneath the pillow.

I smiled to myself at how childish he could be. I rolled over, leaning my head on his shoulder, running my hand over his covered chest.

"Come on, we'll be late for school."

He sighed, taking my hand in his and placing a soft kiss to my fingers.

I rolled on my back and made a mental check of how I was feeling.

For one, I was starving. I hadn't had anything the last couple of days except the two pieces of toast and a few glasses of water. My head was no longer fuzzy or achy and I could finally breathe normally. The only thing that wasn't back to normal was my throat, still sore and still having the urge to cough every once in awhile. But I managed to hold it back, so I could have some chance at going to school today.

Blaine rolled over, wrapping his arm around my stomach and placing his hand to my chest.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better." I said running my hand over his curls, softly massaging his head. "I'm going to school.

He laughed as he sat up and faced me. I did the same.

"Kurt, take one more day. You may feel fine, but your bodyneeds to catch up, get some energy." My stomach made an angry noise at me. I brought my hand to it and made a face, he only laughed again. "And that starts with putting some food in you."

He kissed my forehead and got out from under the covers, and walked toward the bathrrom with an unfamiliar bag.

My eyes widened.

"Blaine! You need to get out of here before my dad comes in. I've already broken his rules several times just this year. He's going to be so-"

"Kurt! Calm down. When you were asleep he told me I could and I went home to grab my stuff. He noticed that when I was here, you were happier and I helped you feel better so he let me. Don't worry."

I let out a sigh as he walked into the bathroom to change. When I heard the door click, I got out from under the warm sheets, sitting on the edge of the bed as black danced across my eyes and I suddenly felt dizzy. I then remembered that I hadn't moved from this bed for two days, and I was probably dehydrated. AS my vision cleared, I got up slowly, wobbling slightly at the new pressure to my legs, and made my way over to the closet and vanity.

After I had put on yet another fabulous outfit, I sat and did my moisturizer, quicker than usual seeing that I only had a half hour before we would have to leave.

Blaine walked out then, looking as handsome as ever and looked over to me after he had realized I was no longer lying in my bed.

"Kurt Hummel, do you listen to anyone anymore?" He said, coming over and gripping my shoulders, looking into my eyes through the mirror. I smiled as he smiled back.

"I can't stay in this prison anymore. I need to do something!" He sighed, and dropped his head in defeat.

When I finished we walked downstairs, had breakfast made by yours truly and went to school, arriving just in time for Blaine to drop me off at my first class, and rush to his, trying not to be late.

The day went by slowly as usual. I barely had any energy though. After every passing period, I was glad to be able to sit and just rest. I sat in third period, watching the clock, trying to make it go faster so it would be lunch. I needed more food in my body so I could at least make it past Glee club.

Finally the bell did ring, and I got up maybe a little too fast. Again, dark circles were in front of my eyes, and I clutched the desk for support so I wouldn't fall over. Suddenly my mind went foggy, and I could hear a very distant voice calling my name. I felt like I was going to throw up. I felt strong hands on my shoulder, pushing me down on a chair nearby, as a cup was shoved near my mouth. The hands guided my head back, and I felt the cool liquid enter my mouth and slide down my throat. Everything seemed to be much clearer now, and I focused on the man who helped.

He, of course, had a very worried expression on his face. I didn't notice the teacher who stood there, probably just as concerned.

"Are you alright?" He asked, as he felt my forehead with the back of his hand.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, just dehydrated."

He shoved the cup forward and I took it, downing the rest of the cup of water. It felt so refreshing, rehydrating my body and soothing my throat.

As I finished, the teacher nearby took it and threw it in a trash can and sitting at her desk.

"You need to go home, Kurt. You don't have enough energy."

"Blaine, I'm fine! I just need to get some food and more water and I'll be fine for the rest of the day."

He again looked defeated as he took my arm and helped me on my feet. I was glad that there was no dizziness that accompanied it this time. We walked, arm in arm to the lunch room. He sat me with the New Directions. After much argument, he won, going to buy my lunch.

"How are you feeling Kurt?" Mercedes asked from across the table.

"I'm fine. Annoyed but fine." She laughed a little.

"He only cares about you Kurt. Enjoy being spoiled."

I laughed along, knowing it was true.

Blaine returned, balancing two trays of food on each hand, setting one in front of me.

"Voilà!" He said, making hand movements as if he had just done a magic act.

"Well, look at you Mister Talent."

The rest of lunch was spent with Rachel talking about hearing from NYADA soon. I only looked down at my food, trying to not think about it.

A hand went to my back. "Don't even worry about it." He said, his breath tickling my ear.

As he leaned back, I gave him a quick smile and went back to trying to eat the food in front of me.

The conversation moved to Regional's, and thinking of what Mr. Shuester would have us do this year. We all agreed that, although original songs were great, we did not want to put that much effort into it.

The bell rang, and much to Blaine's pleasure, my tray was empty. I now held an empty bottle of water, needing it to be refilled.

As the day came to an end, I was exhausted to say the least. But I only had another hour or two for Glee club, and that was definitely worth it.

"Ok guys, this week's assignment will be trying to find songs for Regional's. Since most of you are seniors, I want this year to be memorable for you. So, everyone gets a say, alright? I'll be in my office."

In the end, we still hadn't agreed on a song. Rachel was really the only one willing to put in another couple of hours to find one, but we all hurried to pack and leave the room before she could stop us.

Blaine walked me to my car, his hand covering mine. We walked in silence. Whether it was uncomfortable or not, I couldn't tell. His head was staring at the floor, other hand shoved in his pocket, his shoulders tense. I squeezed his hand slightly.

"You alright?" I asked quietly, my voice still bouncing off the walls of the empty hallway.

He looked to me with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Mainly worried about you. You look worn out."

Although I didn't buy one bit of it, I nodded, knowing that this conversation would have to wait for another day.

We climbed in his car, and he drove off towards my house. He reached his hand out and took mine, holding it all the way there, as I stared out the window, loving the way his hand warmed mine instantly.

He parked in the driveway and got out, hurrying to the other side, opening my door before I had even thought to. I grabbed my bag and got out, the door shutting behind me.

"You coming in?" I asked as I grabbed his hands.

"No, I need to go home. Although your dad was cool with me crashing here the last few nights, my parents were far from pleased. But I'll text you."

I nodded, as he gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek. Before he ran off I grabbed his arm, pulling him towards me. Our lips met for a brief moment.

"Thank you Blaine. You really didn't need to be here." I said, my arms going over his shoulders, his around my waist.

"Oh but I did. Because if I didn't, the sick monster would have taken you forever. I just had to save you." I smiled at his corniness, as he shot me one of those adorable looks he always gave. Our lips met again, but it was over as soon as it started.

"I really can't stay…" He sang, bringing back the memories.

"Blaine! Go home!" I said, laughing at his horrible sense of humor.

He quickly got in his car, and drove out of the driveway giving me one last wave before speeding down the street. As soon as his car was out of sight, I made my way into the house, and made the long ascent to my bedroom. As soon I was safely inside, I leaned against the closed door and closed my eyes, wishing I didn't have all of the homework in my bag. I dropped the bag on the floor, still holding onto the strap, and dragging it on the floor, not even caring it would ruin it.

I flopped onto my bed and groaned. I was so tired, I just wanted to sleep. But my mind kept going to Blaine.

My perfect Blaine. My Blaine that was always taking care of me, who could always brighten my day, who always made me feel better. But, what was bothering him? I knew him well enough that I knew shouldn't push subjects, but I knew tomorrow I would face it, and he would tell me what was going on.

My phone vibrated and I took it out of my bag lazily.

_Go to sleep. I love you, and I'll be there tomorrow morning. Don't even think about getting out of bed unless you are full of energy like you always are. :) I love you!  
>-Blaine<em>

I smiled as I typed out an "I love you" and sent the message. I slowly got up, grabbing my PJs and pulling them on. I was so tired; I didn't even worry about the moisturizing routine.

I crawled into the warm sheets that seemed to call my name, snuggling deep down, legs brought to my chest. I closed my eyes, not even bothered by the fact it was only five, and I would skip dinner. I was too tired to care.

As my body adjusted, I fell asleep, dreaming of the only perfect thing in my life. The only wonderful thing that made me happy.

One Blaine Anderson.

* * *

><p><strong>So tomorrow, i'm still trying decide on when that will actually happen, but i will figure it out, now worries. Just be warned it will be full of angst and fluff. We shall call it flangst... or Klaingstfluff... Uhhhh, if someone has a better term let me know cause that was just a horrible attempt. :D<strong>


	13. Just Let It Out

I had woken up this morning feeling better then great. My body felt rejuvenated and I couldn't wait to get to school. The day went by smoothly, despite the fact it was Friday the 13th. I did not encounter any slushies, or horrible words thrown my way.

And now, I was lying on the couch in my room, my head in Blaine's lap as we watched _Tangled_ for what seemed like the thousandth time. His hand ran through my hair every once in awhile, providing me comfort, and making me relax even more. All I could do was rub small circles around his knee.

As we finished belting out every song in the movie and "awwwwing" over the horribly cheesy ending, I sat up and looked him in the eyes as he turned off the TV. Tonight we were left alone. My dad and Carole had gone to a party and Finn had gone to Puck's.

We had the house to ourselves- thank god.

I grabbed his hands and gave them a tight squeeze as he made to turn more towards me, his leg coming up, tucking his foot underneath his other leg.

"I really enjoyed this date. Can you believe it's only the second of many?" I said quietly, rubbing small circles into the back of his hand.

"Mmmmm."

We sat in comfortable silence for awhile, sitting there, just enjoying the other's company. Finally, I decided that now was a good time.

"Blaine?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're hiding something from me." He only sighed, diverting his eyes to the floor. "Come on. We tell each other everything." I gave his hands a squeeze. "Talk to me."

He looked at me once more, hurt in his eyes. He took his hands away and ran them over his face, looking distressed. He dropped them after awhile grabbing my hands once more, as if it gave him some kind of comfort.

"Where do you want me to start?" He asked softly, not even glancing at my eyes.

"Wherever you need to."

"Well, the good news is that my Uncle is gone… as is the rest of my family." He gave a forced smile, finally looking to me. I gave him a small, encouraging smile back. "A couple of days ago, I was late for curfew. My dad met me at the door. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I gave him an apology and an explanation as to why I was late but he just laughed in my face. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the couch and pushed me into the cushions- hard." He rubbed his wrist a little, not even realizing he had. "He then gave me a lecture about being responsible and all this other crap. I mean, I agreed with him. I was irresponsible for not calling and respecting their set time and all, but he was screaming at me like I was an animal or something. I kept apologizing but he would just throw something slurred back." He took a deep breath as tears clouded his eyes. He fought them though and not one escaped.

"I stood up to go to my room, where I knew I would be for a long time, but he only pushed me. With my horrible luck, instead of landing on the couch I landed on the corner of the table." I cringed slightly as I imagined what that would feel like. "He… He told me I was a disgrace to the family and he was surprised that he let me stay for this long." He closed his eyes, as if trying to remember. "And then he left without another word."

He opened his eyes to look at me, tears threatening to pool over. There was something more. I could tell. He wasn't telling me something and I needed to know.

"It's alright Blaine. You can let it out."

And with that his lip started to quiver and the tears came rolling down his cheeks. I opened my arms and he leant in, burying his head in my chest, my arms wrapping around his shoulders. I rubbed small circles on his back.

There was definitely more to it. He wouldn't be crying this hard just because of something his father said. He had told me some other stuff Mr. Anderson had said and it was much worse than that. What else could have happened that sent Blaine over the edge.

I kissed the top of his head and he slowly sat up, eyes puffy and cheeks tear stained.

"Is that it?" I asked, curious to if he would tell me the truth.

He thought about it for a moment and nodded his head slowly but unsurely.

I gave him a knowing look.

"Blaine Anderson. There is more. Please, tell me. You have to talk to someone. If not me, then tell someone. You can't bottle your emotions up forever."

He sighed dropping his head. He knew he had to. He looked up again with sad eyes and took a breath.

"I didn't see him the next few days because I was here with you." He smiled slightly at this. "I had gone home to grab some stuff and told my parents where I would be. My father grabbed my arm and pulled me into his den and pushed me into the chair. He paced in front of me, again looking disappointed. He told me that he didn't like my actions and that he would not put up with that sort of behavior in his house. Of course, I didn't know what he was talking about. I was about to ask but he kept screaming at me at how much of a disappointment I am. How I'm a mistake, a freak, and then he went to the lowest of lows and called me a 'fucking fag'." I sighed as he got up and started pacing.

"I mean, I guess I've had worse and you know I expected it to come out sooner or later but, I don't know. I wasn't expecting it then. And then he told me to get out of his house and to never come back. I tried protesting, but he slapped my cheek… hard. I looked in the mirror ten minutes after and there was _still_ a red mark. He didn't even look ashamed at what he had done. He just walked out of the room. I just sat there, trying to take it all in."

I stood and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist, his head fitting perfectly in the crook of my neck.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked softly as I felt a tear seep through my shirt.

He only shrugged. "I didn't want to worry you." I heard him mumble into my shoulder.

I sighed, tightening my embrace. I pressed my lips to his temple as I felt him relax ever so slightly.

"Blaine, you don't need to worry about making me upset, or worried or disappointed or anything alright? All I want is honesty in this relationship. And most importantly, I want nothing but happiness of you. Alright?"

He nodded in my shoulder, his body now recovering from crying. He stepped out of the embrace and held onto my shoulders, looking at me.

"You are so incredible, you know that? You are the best friend and boyfriend I could ever ask for."

I brought his body close to mine, our chests touching, our faces inches apart.

"You take my breath away. I've told you once before, but it's only true. You are an amazing man who amazes me every day." I cradled his cheek with my hand. "You are so beautiful, and strong and so courageous. You are most definitely not a mistake. You have a purpose. You are loved."

"I love you so much, Kurt."

"I love you more."

We brought our foreheads together, never breaking eye contact with the other. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to make himself relax even more.

"What would I do without you?" He finally asked.

"Well… you wouldn't be able to do this…" and with that I closed the distance, our lips meeting and then breaking apart.

He only smiled. I touched his raised cheek slightly and smiled back.

"There it is. That gorgeous smile that makes me go weak."

We stood there, hands around each other, not even realizing the time.

"So, does that mean you don't have anywhere to stay?" I asked quietly.

He dropped his arms to his side, nodding slowly.

Just then I heard the door open and a voice call out that they were home. I held a finger up to Blaine, telling him that I would be back in a bit.

I raced down the stairs to be greeted by my parents standing at the counter.

"Hey sweetie. How was the date? Is Blaine still here?" Carole asked, moving over to stand beside me.

"The date was good and yes Blaine is still here." I looked over to the woman next to me. I loved her so much. She could never replace my real mother of course, but we had still gotten close over the year and a half. But, a conversation like this could only be done with the man I trusted the most.

"Carole, can I talk to my dad for a minute?"

"Of course sweetie. I'll be upstairs. Goodnight Kurt." She placed a kiss to my cheek and slowly went up the stairs. When I had heard the door close I turned to face the man on the other side of the kitchen.

"Ok kid, what's up? The only time you kick her out of a conversation is for something so serious and secretive."

I sighed and placed my hands firmly on the counter in front of me. Where to begin?

"Blaine was kicked out of his house. I won't go into any details… that's for him to tell, not me. But he needs a place to stay. The guest room is finally cleared out and I can put bedding on it and everything. He just needs somewhere to stay." The last part I said quietly.

My dad seemed angry at first, his hands clenching into fists.

"He was kicked out of his home?" My dad asked, anger rising in his voice.

I nodded slowly.

He must have seen the look on my face because he calmed down and relaxed mumbling a sorry. He ran a hand over his face and covered his mouth before letting it drop to his side.

"Of course he can stay. He can stay as long as he wants." I shot him a huge smile and ran over and gave him a quick hug before going back upstairs.

"Hey Kurt!"

I stopped mid step and turned to look at him questionably.

"He _stays _in the guest room, and you stay in your room during the night. Got it? No funny business."

I only nodded giving him a smile. "Goodnight!"

I raced into my room to see Blaine lying on my bed, eyes focused on the ceiling. He quickly broke his daydreaming state when he noticed I was back.

"You are staying here Blaine. The guest room is open for you anytime."

He smiled, getting up and walking over and giving me a tight hug.

"Thank you Kurt."

I pulled away and wiped away the tear that rolled down his cheek. But there was one more question to be answered.

"Where were you planning on staying? Just curious."

He looked to the floor, rubbing the back of his neck. He shrugged.

"I thought I could find a nice bus bench to sleep on or something. I didn't want anyone to know or have to be a nuisance."

I put my finger gently under his chin, forcing him to look at me.

"Blaine Anderson, you are far from being a nuisance. We don't merely put up with you. My family loves you and most importantly so do I. And I care about you so much."

We gave each other Eskimo kisses as my dad walked awkwardly into the room, clearing his throat.

"Alright guys, bedtime." He said, turning away.

Blaine kissed me goodnight and walked into the hallway, knowing exactly where his hopefully temporary room was. It wasn't that I didn't love the idea of him staying here, I just wanted his parents to be accepting for once and welcome him back in. I didn't want to see him hurt.

As I closed the door I leaned against it, overhearing the conversation taking place.

"Thank you so much Mr. Hummel. You don't know how much this means to me. I promise, I will make it up to you somehow."

"First off, call me Burt alright? Second, you don't need to make it up to me in any way. You aren't a charity case son. You are an amazing young man, and I will do everything I can to protect you and keep you safe."

I could only imagine what this exchange looked like. There was a few minutes of silence and I heard footsteps once more.

"Oh and Blaine? If you need to talk, I'm here. You're a part of this family whether you like it or not. So if you need me for anything, let me know. Goodnight kid."

"Thank you Mr… uhhh Burt. It means a lot."

And with that two doors closed and the house was silent. I stood there leaning against the door, taking in the exchange that I had a just overheard and I couldn't help but smile.


	14. One Day At A Time

I woke up the next morning feeling amazing. I could now actually breathe and I knew I was completely healed. I jogged down the stairs, not even bothering to look at the clock and started making breakfast as I always did on Saturday mornings.

As I had flipped some of the pieces of bacon and French toast, a pair of arms snaked around my middle, a chin resting on my shoulder.

"Hello there beautiful." He said as he kissed my cheek. My heart rate quickened as he continued to stand there.

"Well hello. How are you this fine morning?"

He let go and leaned on the counter off to the side, but still able to face me.

"You wanna know the truth, don't you?" It was more of a statement then a question.

I turned to face my body towards him and crossed my arms, spatula still in hand. I nodded, eyeing him carefully.

He looked down and rubbed the back of his neck like he always did when he was ashamed or nervous. I made a step towards him and grabbed the arm, lowering it to his side.

"Hey, none of that." I said quietly, holding his hand.

He looked up and gave me a confused look.

"None of what?"

"You always do that," I made a gesture with my free hand, "when you're nervous or embarrassed. What's wrong?" I said, rubbing my thumb over his.

He sighed before giving a small smile.

"You know me better then myself, and that's one of the many things I love about you. Honestly, I'm just emotionally tired. I should have been expecting this but I guess… I guess I wasn't prepared enough." He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. "Despite how much he has hurt me with his words, I still love him. I mean he's my dad and I just want to have a normal family like everyone else…. Like you."

Just then Finn bounded down the stairs, headphones in his ears, the volume turned up to its max and he started dancing uncontrollably as he sang as loudly as he could. Obviously he had not seen us.

"If you want my body, and you think I'm sexy-"

He yanked his headphones out of his ears as soon as he saw us looking at him, holding back laughter.

He blushed, turning his IPod off and mumbling a quick "sorry" as he left the house to go for his morning jog.

I looked back to Blaine and smiled.

"If you think my family is normal… Then you a crazy man!"

We both laughed at this and at the mental picture of Finn that was now implanted in our memory forever. Our laughter died and I went back to cooking. He stayed where he was, crossing his arms. I could feel his gaze.

I looked out of the corner of my eye. He stood there, a smile on his lips. It wasn't a full one with teeth, just the corners of his mouth lifted, his head slightly cocked to one side.

I shifted my eyes back to the stove, the corners of my own mouth lifting.

"And what do you think _you're_ staring at Mr. Anderson."

"Oh just admiring you. How adorable you are. How perfect you are. How I will never find out what exactly I did to deserve you. But you know, as long as I have you, it doesn't matter."

I could feel my cheeks go hot and I knew I was blushing hard. He always seemed to do that to me. He gave a slight chuckle as he walked past me, squeezing my arm gently and walking back upstairs.

When I had finished breakfast I called everyone down, thinking that 8:30 was plenty of time to sleep in.

Carole came down first, yawning into her arm, my dad following close behind. I set the food on the table as Finn walked in, sweaty from his run. He sat down and immediately made a grab for the food in front of him.

When I saw that Blaine had still not come down, I walked up the stairs and knocked on his door silently. When there was no answer, I opened it slowly and smiled at the sight.

He was curled up in a ball underneath his covers, his mouth slightly open. His dark curls that were once in place were now all over the pillow. I was about to close the door, not wanting to disturb him, when I heard a soft sound come from the young man.

"Blaine?" I asked softly.

He didn't respond except for the sudden jerk in his body. It was no longer relaxed as he tossed and turned his head from side to side.

"No, no please no." He said, his face twisting in distress.

I quickly went over to him, sitting on the edge of his bed and grabbed his hand, bringing it to my chest.

"Blaine, I'm here. Wake up Blaine." I said, squeezing his hand.

Immediately, his eyes flew open, wide in horror as he turned his head side to side as if searching for something before turning his focus on me. His face softened and he finally relaxed, sitting up. He released our hands and rubbed his face, and ran his hands through his hair.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he got out of bed.

I grabbed his hand again and made him look at me. I searched his eyes, looking for something, but I didn't know what.

"What happened?"

His eyes immediately went to the ground and he pulled away.

"I don't want to talk about it." When he looked up again he must have seen my hurt. "Kurt, I'm sorry, I just don't want to talk about it, alright? It was nothing really, just a nightmare."

I was still unsure, but I knew better then to push it any further.

We stood there, still looking at each other, as he took a deep breath, breaking the silence.

"Mmmm, something smells delicious. Is breakfast ready?" He asked, ready to turn.

"Yeah it's all on the table." He turned to leave but I grabbed his bicep, stopping him in his tracks.

"Blaine, I'm here for you, always. Please, just remember that."

He never once looked back at me, but I saw his head move slowly up and down. We both walked out of the room and down the stairs, putting on the best fake smiles we could put on.

The conversation at the table was light and easy. Blaine and I couldn't help but joke around with Finn bringing up what happened earlier this morning. He only laughed along. He was so easy to tease.

After Finn had finished his fourth helping, he asked to be excused and went upstairs after putting his dished in the sink.

The four of us sat in silence for awhile before Dad spoke.

"Ok guys, here's the deal. Blaine, from what you've told me about your dad, I can take a stab at what happened. But, it's for you to tell me. Alright? You don't have to if you don't want to, but know I'm here to support you." Blaine nodded when he took a pause. "And that leads us to the next point. Blaine, you are welcome to stay here as long as you need to. But that means we need to set some ground rules. Pretty much the same rules as before. Door stays open unless I approve beforehand, don't go in the basement just the two of you, etc. The only new rule is you have to be in your respected rooms by ten on school nights, and midnight on the weekends and breaks. Just like normal curfew. I'm sorry to say this, but if you break any of the rules, we'll have to find somewhere else for you to live. I'm sorry if I'm being harsh, but I don't want any secrets and awkwardness in this house. Do I make myself clear?" He asked, looking to both of us.

I was about to protest, saying how unfair it was to kick him out if we were to break the rules but Blaine quickly interjected.

"I understand completely. And I totally agree with you. I won't break your trust sir. You've done so much for me already; I don't want to let you down."

I rubbed his thigh lightly, giving him a smile.

My dad nodded, smiling at the agreement we had come to. After being excused, I followed him up to his room, making sure to leave the door open just a crack. We sat on the end of the bed, his head leaning on my shoulder as we slowly intertwined our hands together.

"How did I get so lucky? I mean, I haven't done anything good or anything. I haven't done anything to deserve any of this."

I sighed, wishing he could see how incredible he actually was. I rested my chin on top of his head, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, him leaning into my chest.

"Blaine, I don't know what more I can say to try and convince you of just how amazing you are. You saved me Blaine. When there was no one there, you were. You showed me how to be courageous. You are too talented for your own damn good, and you make my heart stop every time you let out a single note. You are incredible. You are loved. You are cared about. You mean the world to me. You are so incredibly strong Blaine, and you amaze me every single day. You will get through this, but there will not be a minute where I'm not right there by your side."

He sighed into my chest, and I felt something wet seep through to the skin.

"I love you Kurt." He managed to choke out.

"I love you too Blaine. More then you know."

I wish that I could take all of his hurt and all of this pain that he had to carry around right that second. But I knew that all I could do for him was to be there and support him. And we would take every day one day at a time.

* * *

><p><strong>I just wanted to send a quick thank you to all of you wonderful readers. You are all so amazing! I love all of your ideas and trust me, i already have story lines to go along with them, so sit tight! I will write them when i find the time is right. So thank you all again so so so much! Love to all of you!<strong>


	15. Don't Worry

I woke up with a hand on my shoulder, releasing me from my dreaming state. I slowly opened my eyes and groaned, wishing that I could sleep the whole morning. Obviously this wish was not coming true this Sunday morning.

My eyes focused on the figure in front of me, his hazel eyes meeting mine. I couldn't help but smile at the wonderful sight in front of me. How could I be mad at this amazing man in front of me? I simply couldn't.

"G'morning." I said, sighing into my pillow.

"Good morning sleepy head." He ran his hand through my hair. "It's snowing again."

At this I sat up, throwing the covers off of me and headed toward the window. The sight was breathtaking.

The streets and cars and grass was all covered in a blanket of white. The sun was beating down on this, but it wasn't warm enough to melt it. Little kids were playing. One household building a snowman, another walking out of their house with a sled, most likely going to the hill at the end of the road. I heard the loud giggles of my favorite toddler from across the street as she tilted her head back, sticking her tongue out to catch the flaked in her mouth.

I couldn't help but smile at the sight playing out in front of me. Two arms found their way around my middle. I only grabbed both of them, giving them a slight squeeze.

"So you have two choices. We can play in the snow again, and join your favorite little girl. Or we can have a movie marathon where it will be just you and me, a blanket and multiple cups of your amazing hot chocolate."

"I hardly think you could deem my hot chocolate as amazing. Nestle is way better."

He scoffed. "Kurt, you are your own worst critic. It's amazing and you could put Nestle out of business, and you know it."

I only laughed, claiming defeat once again. I turned to face him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. He sighed when I pulled away and headed towards the door and hurried down the stairs. There sat my dad with his morning paper and coffee, and Carole with her tea and a book. I heard Blaine coming down as well and we both sat at the table, grabbing for the cinnamon rolls that were there.

"So what are you boys planning on this beautiful day?" Carole asked, setting her book down and leaning back in her chair.

I looked to Blaine who just shrugged. "This boy is so stubborn and so indecisive. I gave him two options. Only two! Yet he can't make up his mind!"

"Try living with him for 18 years." My dad muttered, never taking his eyes off the paper. I could see his cheeks rise slightly. I only rolled my eyes.

"To have you all know, I have in fact decided, thank you very much. We are going to have a movie day. Last time we were out in the snow, I got sick. And I would rather not have Blaine sick as well. It's going to be a very relaxing day. What about you guys?"

"We just need to go run some errands and stuff. We meant to do it yesterday but we never got around to it. I wish we had though. I hate going out in this kind of weather, but we need groceries." Carole said, glancing at the clock that read 8:30.

"Honey, we should think about going." My dad put down his paper and stood along with Carole who grabbed her coat and was now putting it on. "You boy'll be alright?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Don't worry dad, we know the rules." I said, giving him a knowing look. He only nodded.

Carole kissed both mine and Blaine's cheek as they left the dining room.

"Call us if you need anything!" She called out as they were almost out the door.

"Will do!" We both called back.

We stared at each other for a long time, realizing that this was the first time we had the house to ourselves in a long time. We knew that Finn had gone to Puck's for the night and was going to Rachel's today. The only problem was we never knew how long the shopping runs would last. We both sighed, and we knew that we were thinking the same thing. We only smiled at each other, before laughing uncontrollably at this.

Our laughter died down and he stood up and held his hand out to me. I graciously took it, standing up as well. He led me over to the couch where he sat me in the middle of the piece of furniture. He walked over to the TV where he pulled out a stack of movies and piled them on the floor. He held up _Wall-e_ and I nodded at the choice. He put it in and turned the electronic devices on before returning to where I sat. He sat beside me, pulling out a blanket and setting the warm cotton above us. I swung my legs over his and laid my head on his shoulder. It was an uncomfortable position at first, having to bend my body that way, but soon I was situated. I just needed Blaine close to me. He placed his hand securely over my legs and my shoulders as I wrapped my arm around his stomach, snuggling in closer.

The movie went on as we quoted several lines, and commenting between the cute dialogue between Eve and Wall-e. But, as the movie played on, I could feel my eyes drop, and soon they were closed and my body was completely relaxed as I fell asleep in his warm embrace.

* * *

><p>"Boys we're home!"<p>

I startled awake as I sat up. My legs had dropped from their previous position, now on the floor. My body was still so close to Blaine's. I looked over to the sleeping boy, whose head was fallen back. I only smiled at the fact that he could seriously sleep through anything. I grabbed the blanket and carefully took it off of my legs as I stood up. I tucked the blanket close to Blaine so he could still feel the warmth and I walked silently to the kitchen, rubbing my eyes.

"Hey sweetie. You alright?" Carole asked as she unloaded groceries from the paper bags.

I nodded. "We fell asleep watching _Wall-e_." I explained. "Blaine's still out."

'Oh I'm sorry honey; I didn't mean to wake you."

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm sure by the time we start the next movie I'll be out again." I said as I moved around the counter to help Carole unpack the rest of the food. Dad came in holding two more bags of groceries and moving to help as well. We worked in silence and soon we were done.

AS soon as we finished, the curly haired boy stepped in the entry with blood shot eyes.

"Blaine?" I asked, concerned as I walked over to him.

He only rubbed his eyes and shook his head, holding out hand. I only sighed and set a hand on his back. Dad and Carole only stared at the boy, concern twisting in their faces.

The boy looked up and saw our faces and sighed.

"I'm fine guys. Really. No need to worry about me." This didn't convince at all, but none of us said a word. "So how was shopping? Have fun?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood and take the topic somewhere else.

My parents only nodded. "Yeah kid, it was great. I should have asked you what you liked before we left. If you don't see anything that you do, just let us know, alright?"

Blaine looked as if he was about to protest but my dad only gave him a look. "Alright?"

Defeated, Blaine nodded.

"Ok. So me and Carole are going to go to the neighbors. We haven't talked to them in awhile. We'll see you later." He said, giving a slight nod before he and Carole left the house.

I turned to Blaine who looked more tired and defeated then anything.

"You know, for setting all of these rules and stuff, they sure do leave us alone a lot. Like they trust us or something." He said after a few minutes of silence. He smiled at me and I had no choice but to smile back.

I was about to speak but he held his hand up. "I'm sorry Kurt; I'm just not ready to talk about it yet. It was just another stupid nightmare. I'm fine, really."

I went up to him and wrapped him in my arms, letting out a sigh.

"The problem is your not fine Blaine." I whispered quietly in his ear. "As much as I would love for you to talk to me about it, I will respect your wishes. Talk to me when you're ready and not a second before. You know where I live after all." I could feel his shoulders shake, but I couldn't tell if it was a small laugh or sob. I pulled back and saw a smile that was on his face. This time, it wasn't fake.

"You're so perfect, you know that?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around my neck.

I let out a deep breath. "I wish you knew just how perfect you are, Blaine. Because you are." I tilted my head foreword so our foreheads were touching.

"Come on, we have movies to watch."

This proved to be a difficult task. We put in _The Little Mermaid_, and I once more curled up into his side, our hands joined together under the warm blanket. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, letting my tiredness take over me.

* * *

><p>I woke up as the body beneath me shifted slightly. I never opened my eyes though, only wanting to go back to sleep.<p>

"Hey kid, how are you two doing?" I heard a voice whisper. Probably dad.

"We're doing well. Kurt fell asleep as soon as we started the movie."

"Yeah, he does that sometimes. So, how are _you_ doing, Blaine?"

I heard my dad move over the floor and sit in the chair that was in front of us. I felt his opposite shoulder shrug slightly.

"Don't give me that kid. Tell me the truth."

There was a long pause before Blaine spoke again. "I don't know. I'm happy I'm out of that hell hole, but I'm scared too. Even though my dad has been a horrible parent, I don't know what I would do if he just walked out of my life completely. I just hate this whole stupid situation."

"I know kid. It's a sticky one. But remember that we are here to support you." There was a long pause before he spoke again. "Forgive me if I'm overstepping but, what was wrong earlier today? You seemed upset."

Blaine sighed and I could imagine what he must have looked like. I just wanted to throw my arms around him and take all of his pain away, but I knew that he wouldn't be having this conversation knowing I would be listening in. So I just sat there silently, never opening my eyes.

"I've been having nightmares. The day I left, h-he slapped me. It didn't leave a permanent mark or anything, but for some reason that just triggered these horrible nightmares. I would be there sitting with my dad and all of the sudden he would just start beating me. I would just lie there and take it. One time the dream ended with him holding a knife to my throat." I felt a tear on slide down my arm.

"Wait wait wait, your dad hit you?"

"He just slapped me. It's not a big deal."

"Blaine it is. You need to press charges. You need to call the police."

"You don't think I've already thought about that?" His voice was rising slightly in anger. I couldn't tell if it was towards my father or his own. "I don't even have any proof. He's a lawyer sir. He knows his way around things. He will find a way to get out of it. I- I just can't go through the heart ache. I don't want to see him again." His voice was quieter now and he sounded broken.

"We can get you a good lawyer and-"

"No Burt! I've made up my mind. I don't want to." Blaine snapped back.

The room was quiet.

"I'm sorry. I understand completely. Whatever you choose, we will still support you. You are a part of this family whether you like it or not and I will treat you as if you were my own son, got it?"

I felt Blaine nod slowly.

"Sir? I was wondering… Could you help me find a place to live after Kurt goes to NYADA?"

"What makes you think you'll need somewhere to stay when Kurt leaves?"

"I-I just thought that since Kurt won't be here, there won't be any point to keep me around. I would just be a dead weight seeing as I still have another year of high school."

"Blaine, if you still need a place to stay next year, then you are staying here. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. You will not be deadweight at all. We love you Blaine. And that will never change."

"Thank you sir." The words came out broken. "But I would really like to repay you. At least let me help at the garage."

"Blaine, you don't need to pay us back. I would love your help in the garage, but not because you feel obligated to."

Blaine knew better then to argue with my dad so he gave up and the next few moments were spent in silence. I heard my dad stand up from the chair and walk past the couch, but he stopped.

"Hang in there kid. It'll get better. Don't worry."

And with that he was gone again. Blaine sighed and his body shook slightly and I knew he was crying.

I decided to stop faking and sit up and wrap my arms around his shoulders. He only leaned into my chest and covered his face with his hands. I cradled the back of his head with one hand, the other rubbing soft circles into his back. I looked back and saw my dad standing there, watching the whole scene play out from the door frame. He closed his eyes and nodded and with that he was gone.

I wished there was more that I could do. But I realized that holding him would be the best I could do for now. I just wished that I could do more, sooner rather than later. I pressed a kiss to the top of his head as his body stilled and relaxed. I was sure he had just cried himself to sleep. I eased our bodies back until I was leaning against the cushions, his head still on my chest. I pulled the blanket over us and once more put my arms around the boy, holding him tightly, hoping to give him some sort of security. It was have worked because he sighed, deepening his sleep even more.

I soon fell asleep as well, but not before a single tear rolled down my cheek, hurting for the broken boy that lay in my arms.


	16. I'll Make Sure Of It

**Thank you to CrimsonLove11 and thunderincrimson for two very awesome ideas! Hope I am doing these prompts justice! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I woke up to the stupid noise my alarm clock was making. I reached my hand out from under the covers and started waving my arm around until I finally hit the snooze button. I groaned into my pillow, wishing that my dad would come in and tell me there was no school again. But, I knew we would because the temperature had risen yesterday and most of the snow was gone. I got out from under the covers, shivering as my body was faced with the cold and rubbed my eyes. I walked over to the closet and pulled out an outfit that I had picked out last night that I was so sure Blaine would die over. I walked quietly to the bathroom and was about to close the door to take a shower when I heard a nasty cough come from the guest room. I walked to it and listened again as it came again, never ending this time.<p>

I opened the door slowly and saw him, his curls all over the pillow, eyes watery because of coughing so hard. As soon as he saw me enter he sat up and tried to swallow the coughing fit, but it never ended. I went over to sit on the edge of the bed and rubbed my hand on his back, grabbing the glass of water that was conveniently on the nightstand and handed it to him. His coughing slowed and he took the cup graciously and took a long swig. He sat it back on the nightstand and wiped at the water still in his eyes. He looked over to me and gave me a big grin.

"Good morning, gorgeous. How are you?"

I only laughed. "Ok, one, you must be blind because I look like crap. My hair is in all sorts of direction and I still haven't taken a shower yet. And two, I should be asking you that question. How are you feeling apart from the cough?"

"But Kurt, the natural you, the Kurt that I love the most is the one who has just gotten out of bed. But I love you no matter what. And, I'm fine, just a sore throat. It's nothing." He shrugged his shoulders.

I eyed him carefully, not believing him one bit. When I moved to feel his forehead he only ducked and our lips met. We pulled apart and I only glared at him.

"Blaine, are you telling me the truth?"

He nodded quickly, but I still didn't believe him. But I know he was sometimes more stubborn then I am so I let it be and walked, once again, to the bathroom and took my shower. When I had finished my whole morning routine it was almost time to go and Finn and Blaine were being everything but patient.

"Come on dude, we are going to be late _again!_" Finn called from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be down in a minute!"

One final spurt of hairspray and I was out of my room and down the stairs in record speed.

The day went by even quicker, and sooner than later it was lunch. I hadn't seen Blaine since we said goodbye at my locker earlier this morning and I was eager to make sure he was doing ok. When I ran into the boy though, I was far from pleased.

His face was white rather than his tanned skin. His eyes were bloodshot and tired. He walked over to me, but not before he placed his arm over his mouth and gave out one more cough.

"Hey sweetie." His voice was low and hoarse and he sounded much worse than this morning. I brought my hand up to his forehead and he didn't make an effort to move away. As soon as I touched the surface I felt the urge to pull it away. It was as hot as an oven.

"Blaine, we need to get you to the nurse and home."

"No Kurt. 'M fine." He said, words slurring together lazily.

"No Blaine, you're not fine. You have what I had last week. Now come on." I wrapped my arm around his waist to support him as we walked to the nurse's office. Luckily, the hallways were empty at this point.

"Kurrrrttt, 'm fine. Lemme go." He said, but made no effort to try and get out of my grasp. He only hung his head as his feet stumbled and ended up leaning it on my shoulder. I sighed.

As we walked in I felt him shaking beside me.

"Are you cold Blaine?" I asked quietly.

"So, so cold Kurt. You're so warm though." He said, putting his arms around my waist and nuzzling his head into my neck.

"Ok, you need to walk though so we can actually get to the nurse, alright?"

He nodded letting go. I kept my arm around him, making sure he didn't stumble and fall. We walked into the small office, seeing the nurse at her desk, her back turned to us. I cleared my throat and she turned around. Her eyes went wide as her eyes fell on the boy beside me. She rushed over.

"What happened?" She asked quietly.

"He's just sick. He needs to go home. He has a sore throat and a pretty bad fever."

"Ok, let's lay him down on the bed over there and we'll take his temperature."

We did so. As he lay on the bed he whined at the sudden loss of contact.

"So cold, Kurt."

I took hold of his hand, and with the other I rubbed his arm gently. The nurse came back with the thermometer, but made no comment on the sight. She ordered him to open his mouth and placed the stick under his tongue. We sat in silence for a few minutes before it beeped.

"103.6. Blaine, it's time for you to go home." She turned to face me. "Do you want me to call his parents to pick him up?"

My eyes widened. How had I not thought of that? Of course he was in no condition to walk, let alone drive. The only answer was to have his parents come and get him.

"If it would be alright, can I take him home? I'm on lunch right now and I won't be very long."

She contemplated this for a moment. "Ok, but I need to call your dad for permission to let you do this.

I nodded, knowing he would be fine with it. I was right, and five minutes later we were in my car driving home. He passed out as soon as he sat down and his head moved from side to side as the car moved. We finally pulled up to the house and I looked over to the sleeping boy. I didn't want to wake him. I sighed and got out and moved to the passenger side. I opened the door and unbuckled his seatbelt carefully. I had done this once before when he had passed out after Rachel's party. I cringed slightly at the horrible memory. I put one arm under his legs, the other supporting the upper part of his back. I slowly lifted him out of his seat with ease and shut the door with my foot. His head leaned forward and onto my shoulder.

Getting in the house was a challenge, but eventually I pushed open the door and was taking one step at a time up the stairs. I entered the guest room and carefully put him on the bed and covered his body with the blankets. He stirred slightly, but never woke. I went to my room and grabbed some of my warmest blankets and laid them on the end of his bed so he could have easy access to them should he get colder. I scribbled out a quick note and left it on the nightstand where he was sure to see it. I kissed his damp forehead and quietly left the room and returned to school.

* * *

><p>I walked in quietly and stared at the sleeping body on the bed. I held a tray that had a bowl of soup, a bottle of water, tea, cough drops, Tyonel and a thermometer. I walked over to the side of the bed and set the tray on the small table beside it. I let the back of my hand run over his hot, damp forehead before picking up the thermometer and putting it under his tongue. I held his chin, making sure that his mouth was closed so I could get an accurate reading. As it beeped, I held it up. 104.<p>

I sighed knowing that we would probably need to take him to the ER if it climbed higher. I sat on the edge, holding his limp hand in mine, and I just stared at the younger man.

My phone vibrated then, signaling a new text.

"_Yo white boy! Wanna go shopping? I need a new outfit!"_

_"Sorry Cedes, I need to take care of Blaine."_

_"Alright… how's he doing?"_

_"Not too good. 104 temp. We may need to think about taking him to the ER… or at least the doctor."_

_Alright white boy… I'll be prayin for that boy. Send him my best wishes. See ya tomorrow!_

I was about to reply saying something about not needing her prayers, but I let it be. She hadn't tried to convert me, so I wouldn't argue with her. Simple as that.

"Hmmmm?" He stirred, turning his head in my direction and opening his tired eyes.

"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?"

He lazily brought a hand up and covered his head, and closing his eyes again.

"I feel like crap. I'm achy and cold and I just don't feel good."

"I know… But this is what you get for making out with me when I'm sick."

We both laughed at this, but this led to Blaine sitting up and going into another horrible coughing fit. All I could do was sit there and rub his back until they finally ceased. He leaned his back against the wall and looked to the tray.

"That for me?"

"Sure is! Here's a cough drop which should help get rid of that cough, here's Tyonel to bring down the fever, and here is some soup made by yours truly." I smiled as he sucked on the drop, sighing at the relief. He reached for the pills and swallowed them with two gulps of water.

"Better?" I asked, handing him the bowl of soup.

"Mmmm much… Especially since you're here."

"You know, you're doing really well for a person with a 104 temperature. Usually people with that high of fever can't even think straight."

"Well, I'm a fighter. And plus, I'm not like normal people."

I smiled to myself as I heard the front door open and then close.

"Boys I'm home!" My dad called from down the stairs.

"We're up here dad!"

I heard heavy footsteps on the stairs and soon he was standing in the doorway, looking to Blaine who had just set aside the bowl of soup he didn't even attempt to eat.

"How you feelin' kid?" He asked, stepping to the opposite side of the bed.

"Horrible. But, I'm holding up." He words slurred together again, signaling he was tired.

The phone rang and my dad left to answer it, leaving us alone once more. He tried to stifle a yawn, but I knew he needed to rest.

"Blaine, go to sleep."

He was about to protest, until he sank low into his sheets and closed his eyes as soon as his head hit the pillow. When his breathing deepened, I kissed his warm cheek and left the room, closing the door, only left open a crack.

I walked downstairs and was going to turn on _The Bachelorette_ when I heard yelling coming from the kitchen.

"What do you mean he's coming back? I thought that he had transferred?" There was a small pause. "Well, what does that mean for Kurt?" I froze. What do I have to do with this? "Will he be protected? Has this kid changed at all?" I crept alongside the wall to have a better listen. "Alright, thank you for your time Mr. Figgins. Uh huh. You too." And with that the phone slammed down on the cradle.

I only stood there, frozen, for a few minutes as I listened to my dad breathing heavily. Finally, I willed my feet to move and I was standing in the doorway. My dad was standing, both hands on the counter, supporting his body, and his head hung down.

"Dad?" He jumped looking up. He looked worried.

"Hey kid. How much did you hear?"

I shrugged. "Enough… Dad, Karofsky's coming back, isn't he." That was the only reason why he would be upset and worried about me. Since last year, everyone had been cautious when talking about the teenager. But, he changed. I knew he did. Ever since we talked at the bar, I knew he was changing to make himself better, he was fitting in at his new school, and he was doing great. I had nothing to worry about.

"Yeah kid, he is."

I sighed, louder then I had meant to.

"It's going to be ok dad. I'll be fine."

Even though we had that calm discussion a few months back, I was still scared. I didn't know what could have happened in the last few months. But I had to be strong for Blaine. I wouldn't be chased out of school again.

"Kid, I know you better than that. I know that look. So tell me the truth."

I looked my dad in the eyes and all I saw was hurt. Immediately, tears welled up in my eyes, but I fought hard to hold them back. I hugged my arms close to my body.

"It's fine, dad. Really, I'm fine." But it wasn't convincing as my voice cracked and a sob escaped. I covered my eyes with my hands as tears came spilling onto my cheeks.

My dad hurried over to me and wrapped his arms over my shoulders. I never left my own position. I leant into his chest and just cried. I didn't really know why. It could have been possible that I was letting out all of the emotions that I had kept in last year. Or because I truly was scared. Or, maybe I was scared for Blaine.

"Kid, talk to me." He whispered into my ear, so soft and reassuring.

I took a deep breath into his chest as I tried to calm myself.

"I don't want to be chased out of school again. I d-don't want Blaine to g-g-get hurt. I want him s-s-safe. I d-d-don't want t-t-to be scared."

"I know kiddo. But it's alright to be scared every once in awhile. And Mr. Figgins said that he'll be watched closely. He won't be able to hurt anyone. Especially not you or Blaine."

I leant in closer to his body, feeling his strength and comfort.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too kid. This last year will be your best year. I will make sure of it."

"Dad?" I asked into his chest.

"Yeah Kurt?"

"Blaine doesn't need to know yet."

I heard him sigh, and there was a moment of silence. "Whatever you want Kurt. But I think he has the right to know."

"No. He needs to get better. He won't be able to do that if he's worrying about me. And you know that's exactly what he would be doing."

I pulled out of his embrace and looked him in the eyes.

"He can't know." I said quietly.

He only nodded, patting my shoulder.

"It's going to be alright, Kurt. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

><p><strong>So i have some epic plans for this and it's going to be awesome... and kind of sad... and a lot of angst... So be prepared for this crazy week! :D<strong>


	17. Hospital Visits

After many hours of arguing the night before, I won and I was able to sleep in Blaine's bed. But "back in your own room once he's better." I decided that was better than not sleep next to him at all, so I took it. I really did miss waking up to him by my side every morning. I missed how his body gave me the warmth and comfort I needed. And now, here we were, Blaine's back against my chest, my arms tightly over his stomach our legs tangled together. The only problem was, he was warmer then he should be. His soft snores gave me the indication that he was still asleep, and the way he sounded he was still congested, and very sick.

I looked to the clock and decided that I should get ready for school. I really didn't want to go. I would rather stay here and take care of the sleeping boy next to me, but I knew that both my father and said boy would protest and I would, of course, lose.

I carefully climbed out of bed, and a small noise came from the bed at the sudden loss. I went to his side and leant down and kissed his forehead before stepping out of the room to take a shower and start my morning routine. By the time I made it downstairs Finn was at the table, eating his cereal. I was surprised when I saw a very sleepy looking Blaine walk in from the kitchen.

"Blaine, you should be in bed." I said, walking over to him.

It took him a moment to realize I was talking to him. He only gave me a blank look as he held his bowl of cereal. He blinked several times before speaking.

"Oh, morning." He started to walk again but swayed slightly. He put his bowl on the table and gripped the back of the chair as if it would support him.

"Blaine? Are you alright?" I asked, concern in my voice as closed the distance between us and I placed my hand on his back.

He only closed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, just a little dizzy. I'm fine though." He looked down at his wrist as if he was checking a nonexistent watch. "Don't worry; I'll be ready in time for us to go to school. I won't make you guys late."

"Oh no, no, no, no. You are definitely not going to school. You are going right back to bed, right this minute."

"No, seriously, 'm finnnn." As he said this he started to fall, his grip on the chair releasing. Right before he hit the floor, I caught him, and slowly lowered us to the floor.

"Blaine? Blaine, wake up." I cradled the boy in my arms as his eyes remained closed.

"Finn get dad, and call 911."

But Finn was already ahead of the game. Dad came running down the stairs, skipping a few steps and was immediately by our side.

"It will be faster if we take him there ourselves. Finn, get off the phone." And with that, he lifted Blaine effortlessly into his arms and practically ran out the door, me following close behind. Dad set him in the back seat and buckled him up as I climbed in next to him. My dad quickly got into the car and drove off down our street quickly, making sure to put on the emergency blinkers. I wrapped my arms around Blaine, letting his head lay limp on my shoulder. I tried my hardest to fight back the tears but one escaped down my cheek. I didn't even bother to wipe it away.

"Mmm, whereami?"

"Blaine? We are taking you to the hospital." I said, trying to sound calmer then I was. I only held him tighter.

"'M fine."

I disguised a sob that escaped with a laugh. "Blaine, you just passed out. You certainly are not ok."

"'M so cold." He said as he wrapped his arms around my middle as he shivered.

"Don't worry sweetie, we're almost there."

Five minutes later of speeding and dodging through traffic we arrived at the emergency room doors. We climbed out of the car quickly and Dad lifted him out of the seat again and hurried inside. Blaine only lay in his arms, limp, his head landing on his shoulder.

"H-he passed out. We need a doctor."

The nurse at the desk immediately motioned to some people who were standing around, and they immediately set into action. We walked into a room and laid him down on the bed.

"What happened?" one of the nurses asked.

"Well, he had a pretty bad fever yesterday, and today when he was getting breakfast he was pretty out of it and then he just passed out." I explained quickly, hugging my arms tight across my middle, watching as they worked around the bed.

"He's probably dehydrated. What's his name?"

"Blaine." I managed to choke out. My dad went to my side and wrapped an arm around me.

"Blaine? Can you hear me?" He opened his eyes slowly and looked to the nurse. "Hello, I'm Nurse Tracy. I'm going to help you feel better alright? Do you still feel dizzy?" He nodded slowly. She asked various questions about how he was feeling and the sorts and each question he answered slowly and slurred. "Alright, you are more than likely dehydrated- fevers tend to do that- so we are going to set up some liquids that will go through your arm. You should start feeling a little better once you get some of that running through your body." He only looked confused.

I escaped from my dad's arm, and went to the other side of his bed, grabbed his hand, and brought it to my chest. He looked over to me and smiled.

"I'm here Blaine. You're going to be ok." I forced a smile.

"Ok sweetie, you're going to feel a little pinch but don't worry, it's just the needle. Alright, ready?" His eyes widened at the word. He was absolutely terrified of needles. I reached out and smoothed out his curls.

"You'll be alright. I'm here." And with that the nurse slid the needle in through the skin.

"Alright, all done. I'll have a doctor come in. His fever is 104. He will probably give you some advice about lowering his fever and we'll go from there." She nodded to me and dad and left the room. I sat in a chair that was right next to his bed, never letting go of his hand. My dad just stood there, looking at the boy on the bed, worried.

"How you feeling kid?"

He only groaned, and tried smiling. It was very weak but it still brightened the room, like it always did.

"I hate hospitals." He mumbled quietly.

We all laughed quietly at this. "Trust me; you're not the only one."

There was a small knock on the door and it opened, revealing a tall man in a white coat.

"Hello there. My name's Doctor Mostow. You must be Blaine." He walked in and stood on the opposite side of the bed as me.

"So, from what I understand you have a high fever and this morning you passed out from dehydration." He nodded slowly. "Ok, we are going to recommend taking Tyonel to reduce the fever. If it hasn't come down to at least 100 degrees by next week, come back in and we will prescribe you something. Usually we don't prescribe something unless there is reason to believe there is a serious infection. But this just looks like your normal flu, so you should be alright. Once this lovely bag over here is empty, just go and get a nurse and you'll be free to go. Any questions?"

"How long will that take?" He mumbled.

"A couple hours. But, it looks like you have some good company here, so the time should pass by quickly." He gave a wink as he left.

A couple hours did not go by quickly. We sat in silence as Blaine drifted off to sleep a few times, only to wake up shivering. And every time we put more blankets over his body. My dad paced the floor and I just sat by his side, our hands joined together under the blankets.

When the bag was finally empty, dad left to get the nurse. He was gone for awhile, but ten minutes later they came back in, a small blonde following behind. She took out the needle and put a band aid over it ("Can I have a power ranger's one?").

"Alright, you are free to go. Remember, lots of liquids, and be sure to take Tyonel every four hours. And a nice cool bath will help as well. Not only will it cool your body down, it feels so amazing… and add bubbles 'cause that makes it even better. I don't want to see you again this week, alright?" Blaine nodded, flashing his famous smiles, and with that she left.

"Alright kid, you want me to carry you, or can you walk on your own?"

"I'm fine."

"I know you're fine, but can you walk."

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up, gripping the side of the bed. He slowly stood and I was right by his side, holding his arm. When he swayed I put one hand on his stomach, one on his back and steadied him.

"I'll be able to walk… just make sure I don't fall."

"Never." I replied, placing a kiss to his temple.

Dad stepped to the other side and put his arm around his shoulders and we guided him out of the hospital. He stumbled a few times, but we were always there to catch him. Finally, we reached the car and were on our way home. The ride was spent in silence as I held his hand the whole way.

As we reached the house, we slowly made our way into the house and up the stairs to his room. When he was comfortable in the warm sheets and he had a glass of water sitting on the table, my dad left.

"Ok, I want this glass gone in an hour, got it?" I said as I ran my hand over his forehead and let the back of my fingers brush his cheekbone.

"I hate water." He mumbled.

"I know, and I know how stubborn you are and that led to this morning. So drink up! If you need anything I'll be downstairs, alright?" He nodded as I placed my lips on his warm forehead and I left the room, pulling the door shut behind me.

I went downstairs and saw my dad sitting at the table, hands over his face.

"Dad? You alright?"

He looked up startled. "Yeah kid, I'm fine. How about you?"

"Eh, alright. I'm worried about him." He only nodded, looking back at the table. I moved to sit in the chair beside him. "Dad, is something wrong?"

He looked to me and was about to say something, but must have decided against it. "I'm just worried about him too."

"Is there something you're not telling me? Like the reason why you were at the nurses' station so long?"

"It's fine kid. He's going to be ok. You have nothing to worry about except how you are getting your school work from today."

I went to his room every hour, making sure he was doing alright and making sure the glass that I had left him the previous hour was finished. As stubborn as he was, he managed to drink them all. I went up one final time at 8:00 and saw him fast asleep. I smiled as I started my night routine and finally climbing into bed again. He turned slightly at the new warmth beside him and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey beautiful. How are you?" He asked, turning his whole body towards me.

"I'm fine, worried about you. How are _you _doing?" I asked, brushing a loose curl out of his eyes.

"Sick. But feeling a little better. Not much though."

"Get some sleep. You need to get all of your energy back before you even think about getting out of this bed for more than five minutes."

"But, I've been sleeping all day. And, call me creepy, but I love watching you sleep. You're so cute."

I reached my hand up and gripped the back of his neck, running my thumb along his jaw line. I kissed his forehead, letting it linger before pulling back.

"Blaine, go to sleep. There will be many more opportunities to be a creeper and watch me sleep. You need to rest."

And with that he closed his eyes and snuggled in closer to my chest. I let my arm rest over his shoulder and held him protectively. Once I heard his breathing even out, I too closed my eyes and went into my own special dreamland.


	18. I'm Here

I woke up the next morning, gasping for air. Another stupid nightmare which reminded me of what today would hold. Anxiety swept over me as I covered my face with my hands, trying to calm myself down so I didn't wake the boy next to me.

Today I would face him. But, today would be different than last year. I wasn't going to let him take over my life again. I wouldn't let him get to me. Senior year was supposed to be magic, and he sure as hell wasn't going to ruin it.

A hand went to my back and I looked up to see Blaine sitting next to me, his hand rubbing small circles on my back. He turned away and coughed into his arm and I couldn't help but smile at this horrible irony. He stopped and looked back to me, worry in his eyes.

"What's going on?" He said, sleepily.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just go back to sleep." It was nearing six and I would have to start the day eventually.

"Kurt…" His voice was low and stern, his hazel eyes giving me a knowing look.

"Blaine, please. It was just another nightmare. I'm fine. You worry about getting better, alright?"

I climbed out of bed and went to the other side as he lay back down against the pillows. I pulled the covers up to his chin, and smoothing them out before placing a soft kiss to his forehead and exiting the room.

I took a shower that seemed to last forever. I let the warm water run over my skin, attempting to wash away the troubles that lay ahead and the horrible thoughts that raced through my head. It didn't help much.

I thought that I would be calmer about this day. But, I knew that transferring back probably wasn't his own idea, so he was bound to be back to his normal bullying self so he didn't have any rumors going around, or lost reputation or anything of that crap. I shuddered at the thought of him bullying. True, I would have the Glee club looking out for me. We all seemed to get closer since last year, and I knew that Finn would be a better protector than last year. Puck, Mike and Artie would probably go into defensive mode if he was to even look at me the wrong way. And of course, if I needed someone there, Mercedes and Rachel would be right by my side.

Despite all of them there to help, I was driving myself crazy with "what ifs". What if he followed through with his threat from last year? What if he went after Blaine instead of me? What if he was worse than the hockey players? I turned off the water and stepped out, drying my body and wrapping it around my waist before going to my room.

I couldn't think properly when I was picking out the outfit. It was simple and didn't have a lot of thought put into it. I didn't even bother with my moisturizing routine. I returned to the bathroom to brush my teeth and to run a wet washcloth over my face, and to style my hair. Even though my outfit wasn't up to par, my hair had to be perfect.

I walked silently back to my bedroom and just sat on the edge of my bed, twiddling my thumbs until I had to leave. I didn't have any appetite to eat breakfast and I still had ten minutes to spare. I grabbed my IPod and put my headphones in, turning the volume on max and lay back against the mattress, putting my hands behind my back.

_It doesn't matter if you love him_

_Or capital H-i-m_

_Just put your paws up_

_'Cause you were born this way, baby_

I closed my eyes as I let the words flow through my ears. He couldn't touch me. I was stronger than him. He may have been bigger in stature, but mentally I was the bigger person by far. And I was not going to let him get to me.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I opened my eyes immediately to see Finn standing next to me. I yanked my headphones out of my ears and turned the music off.

"Dude, it's time to go." He looked worried. Either, he and Rachel broke up _again_ or he knew Karofsky was back. I found out when we were about to leave my room. He turned around so quickly I almost ran into him.

"Dude, I just want you to know that I've got your back, alright? I'm going to be there for you, unlike last year."

I gave him a weak smile and a nod, and we exited my room going downstairs. We were met with my dad, Carole and Blaine sitting at the table. They all looked to us as we arrived at the bottom step. My dad got up and walked over to us.

"Finn, watch over him, alright? Give me a call if anything happens." He said in a low whisper so Blaine wouldn't hear. Thank God. He looked to me. "You'll be alright kid. He can't hurt you." I nodded, fighting back the tears I was holding all morning, as he pulled me into a hug. He released me after a few moments and gave me a slight nod before returning to his seat.

"And what do you think you are doing out of bed mister?" I said, walking over to Blaine who looked very confused at the silent exchange that just happened.

"I feel better. I thought that I should be social and get out of that room before you have to check me into a mental hospital."

I only laughed as I kissed the top of his head and looked to Carole who was going to stay home with him today. "Look after him, make sure he drinks lots of water and eats something."

Carole only nodded giving a smile and a wink as me and Finn went to school. The whole ride there was spent in silence, as I kept my eyes fixed on the road ahead in the passenger seat. I felt Finn glancing over to me a few times, but never said anything until we were parked.

"You're going to be fine. Glee club's got your back. If you want I can be your very own personal escort between classes."

I shook my head fast looking to him. "No, this is my battle to fight. I will not let one person intimidate me. No, I have to face theses stupid fears." And with that I was out of the car and walking in the entrance, straight to my locker, never looking back.

As I walked to my locker, everyone kept giving me looks. Somehow I knew exactly their thoughts.

_It's that kid who was chased out of school by Karofsky. I wonder what he's going to do now that he's back._

There was no doubt that that was what they were thinking. Those thoughts and the like. And there he was, walking the opposite direction, catching up with his old football buddies.

And that's when the terror began. One single push into the lockers and the jocks laughing as they carried on. My heart seemed to drop and scatter into a million pieces then. But I was still an excellent actor. I brushed myself off, ignoring the stares that were given to me, and I continued my walk to my locker, my head held high.

The day progressed slowly, and it seemed that I was surrounded by more of my friends in the hallways then I normally was. It was now lunch and we all sat at the table, me in the middle of the bench surrounded by the glee club, Finn on my left, Puck on my right.

"Guys, I appreciate all of your concerns, but seriously, you don't need to stalk me in the hallways. I know for a fact that you all are just trying to protect me but it is completely unnecessary."

They started to protest but I held my hand up and interrupted. "I know most of your class schedules. You are walking me to class when your own classes are on the complete other side of the school." They all looked down, ashamed at this. "I really do appreciate it guys, but I'm fine. I haven't even seen him today." I lied. It was my first instinct to do. I really didn't need anyone to treat me like a baby, I wasn't one that needed to be freaking coddled. I wasn't angry with my friends; they really did mean well; but I was really annoyed.

"We're just worried about you." Mercedes finally spoke up after moments of awkward silence.

I looked in her eyes from the across the table. I covered her hand with my own and gave it a gently squeeze, offering a small smile. She only nodded and went back to eating.

I left soon after the exchange, not eating anything on my tray. I wasn't in the mood or have a very big appetite. I muttered something about going to the library, and none of them protested. And hopefully no one had noticed how I hadn't eaten.

* * *

><p>"Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?" I asked the tired looking boy.<p>

He sat up a little straighter against the headboard and nodded his head. "Much better."

"Good." I covered his hand with my own, still standing by his bed. "I just wanted to check on you. You need to rest."

He pouted. "But I've been sleeping all day. I want to talk to you about your day." He whined, sticking out his lower lip.

"It was uninteresting. Now go to sleep. I want your body to heal completely before you go to school." I reached over to grab the thermometer from the nightstand and stuck it in his mouth. He only rolled his eyes. After it beeped I took it out. 103.

"Oh, thank God it's gone down. How does a nice bath sound?" I asked.

His eyes lit up, and he looked like a little kid in a candy shop. I pulled the covers off of him and helped him stand, him still being weak and we walked to the bathroom.

"Alright, do you need help or are you good?"

He only leaned his head on my shoulder. "So tired… so weak."

"And this is why you need to rest your body. Alright, I'll help."

I closed the door behind us and I sat him on the closed toilet. I fiddled around the small room, turning on the water, grabbing a towel, and getting the bubbles, pouring them in the water. Luckily no one was home to know that I was helping him bathe. Carole had gone to a night shift as soon as I got home, Finn went to Rachel's, and my dad was still at the garage.

I walked over to the weak boy and pulled off his sweatshirt and then his shirt. I couldn't help but take a second glance at his bare chest. I helped him to stand and ordered him to lean on me as I pushed his pants down, leaving only his boxers. I sat him back down and looked to my watch. We still had a couple of hours before anyone was home. Why not?

I moved to take my multiple layers off, and soon I was also down to just my boxers. Despite being sick, he looked awfully pleased at this.

"Don't get any ideas Anderson. You're still sick, and I am merely trying to help you feel better."

He only gave me a mischievous smile as he slowly stood up, gripping the counter for support, and pushing his boxers down, letting them pool at his feet. I knew better then to look down, or else I would have just lost it. This is why I hated that my parents were gone for such short amount of times. I was so sex deprived. He only smiled as he walked over to me and helped the process along and pushed my own down. He smiled again, kissing my cheek. I shivered at the touch.

I finally willed myself to move and I helped Blaine step over the edge and into the cool water. Once he was settled, I climbed in behind him, letting his body relax mine.

"Feel better?"I asked as I snaked my arms around his waist.

"Mmmmm."

I smiled as I kissed the sensitive spot behind his ear, letting my lips trail down to his neck.

"I love you so much."

He grabbed for my leg, trying to grip something as he moaned.

"I love you too K-Kurt."

I laughed quietly as I grabbed the shampoo and squeezed some on my palm. I set it aside and slowly lathered it into Blaine's dark curls, massaging his head gently. He only relaxed even more. Once I was done, I grabbed the shower head and ordered him to tilt his head back so I could rinse. I did the same for the conditioner and soon it was time to wash his glorious body. Oh thank heavens.

I felt his body relax even more and I could have sworn he was asleep. I grabbed the soap, squeezed some on my hand, and started to move my hands over his chest, massaging gently. I rubbed his shoulders, onto his back and over his chest and abdomen again. I decided for the safety of myself, I wouldn't go any lower. I dipped my hands in the water to rinse them off and I ran my clean hands over his skin to wash some of the body soap off.

"I really do like this Kurt. It's so relaxing. Remind me to let you give me back rubs later, ok?"

I laughed quietly to myself as I leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "Anything for you, darling."

This is exactly what I needed after the day I had had. I had seen Karofsky two more times that day after the shove, but the only exchanges we shared was him sending glares my way, and a slushy. I sighed unintentionally as I released the plug and let the water drain.

"What's wrong?" He asked, running his hand over my arm.

"This was so relaxing. I just love being with you."

As the water left, I rinsed our bodies free of the bubbles and got out, grabbing a towel and helping Blaine out. I wrapped the towel around him, letting him dry off himself as I did the same. He seemed steadier and stronger so I allowed him to walk to the room by himself as I went my own way. As I was getting dressed I heard the front door open and close, and footsteps coming up the stairs. It must have been Finn. If it were my dad or Carole, they would have called out that they were home. I pulled on the rest of my clothes and dried my hair and walked to Blaine's room. What I wasn't expecting was the door to be open just a sliver, and a conversation taking place.

"I'm really worried about him, dude. He didn't eat at all today. He didn't think I noticed, but I did. I saw him being shoved by Karofsky this morning but he told everyone else that he didn't even see Karofsky."

"Wait, wait, wait. You _saw_ him being shoved, but you didn't _do_ anything about it?"

"Oh, I learned my lesson last year. I met him in the locker room and shoved him against the lockers. I told him to back off and gave a few threats and some choice words. I would have done more but Coach Beist walked in."

There was silence, and I couldn't tell if it was awkward or not. I wanted to walk in so bad to yell at Finn for telling Blaine. He had no right to, but I was too angry.

"I'll talk to him. Thanks for telling me Finn."

"Wait, he didn't tell you that Karofsky was coming back?"

I decided to walk in then. I threw the door open and just stood in the doorway.

"No, I didn't. And for a very important reason. Finn, you had no _right_ to tell him." I was fuming, and I'm sure if I was a cartoon, steam would be coming out of my ears.

Finn stood, walking over to me. "_He _has a right to know. We only want to make sure you're ok."

"Kurt?" I looked over as Blaine was climbing out of bed, and walking over to us, looking weaker than just ten minutes ago. He grabbed my hands, running his thumb over the top.

"Finn, can you give us a moment?" He asked, never taking his eyes off mine. We walked over to the bed, hands still linked as Finn shut the door behind him. We leaned against the headboard, our hands joined together in the middle.

"When were you planning on telling me?" He asked softly.

I sighed. "When you were fully healed. I didn't want you to have more stress to get you sicker. I wouldn't be able to live myself if you had to go to the hospital again. It killed me yesterday."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, letting my head land half on his shoulder, half on his chest. He kissed the top of my head lightly, letting them stay there for a few moments.

"Kurt, you don't have to worry about me. I know how to take care of myself. I want to be able to be here for you and support you. I know what he did last year; I know how that impacted your life in a big way. Last year I wasn't there all the time to protect you. But now I am, so please let me in."

A tear escaped and I moved to wipe it but Blaine's arm moved to stop it.

"Just let it out. Don't keep it in; it's dangerous."

And with that I let the tears come pouring down my cheeks, wrapping my arms around his middle as he pulled me closer whispering sweet assurances into my ear.

"I just can't believe my nightmares are becoming reality again. I feel like I've just entered hell again."

He rested his chin on top of my head and sighed.

"I will make sure that doesn't happen. I will protect you Kurt. Just let me." I nodded slowly, closing my eyes and breathing in his sweet scent. "And now to another big issue. What's this about not eating?"

I sat up and looked into his hazel eyes. They were shining with unshed tears. I only shrugged.

"I don't know. Loss of appetite. This will not leave the room alright? I was scared shitless. It's just a big adjustment that I really don't feel like going through."

Blaine nodded, and I knew he understood.

"But please, my dad can't know that he shoved me. No one can know."

"But Kurt-"

"_No one_ Blaine. Please."

He hung his head and nodded. I pulled my phone out and sent a quick text to Finn telling him the same. He must have received it because he came storming in the room.

"Kurt! Burt needs to know!"

"No Finn, he doesn't need to know."

He sighed, resting his head on his hand.

"If it gets out of control, I'm going straight to Figgins, got it?"

I only nodded, knowing that I had no other choice.

"And also, dad doesn't need to know about skipping breakfast and lunch. He doesn't need any more stress."

They were about to interject but I stopped them.

"Come on. He doesn't need to know."

"As long as you promise to eat two dinners tonight." Finn said, motioning for me to follow him.

I relented, standing up to follow Finn out. I stopped at the doorway and went to Blaine, sitting on the side of the bed and throwing my arms around his neck.

"Thank you Blaine."

He nodded, wrapping his arms around my waist. He kissed my cheek and whispered so silently I almost didn't catch it.

"I'm here Kurt. I always will be."

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww poor Kurt. I feel kind of bad having to hurt him, but you know... it's an idea. Don't worry, we will get a full explanation as to why he transferred back and stuff, and plenty of Blaine Karofsky confrontation and plenty of Klaine cuddles after a hard day. :D<strong>

**And what did you think of the bath? huh? huh? yeah... It's mostly like a little filler, but i thought that it would be nice of Kurt to help him. **

**Reviews make me smile and gives me the energy to carry on this journey. :D Love to all of you!**


	19. Not While I'm Around

"And where do you think _you're _going?" I asked impatiently as Blaine walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed. He coughed into his arm.

"I'm going to school."

"Oh no you're not. You're still sick Blaine." He went into another coughing fit, and swayed slightly. "Don't you hear yourself? And don't even tell me you're strong enough. You can barely walk to the bathroom without losing energy."

"Kurt, I'm fine alright? I'm going to school."

I eyed him carefully and saw the concern in his eyes. "Tell me why exactly you want to go to school."

"I can't miss anymore days or else my grades will drop." The only problem with this excuse was that he hesitated way too much. I walked over to him grabbed his hands.

"Mind telling me the truth?" I asked quietly, looking at our hands. I already knew, but I needed him to say it. He sighed.

"I need to protect you Kurt. I can't exactly do that when I'm stuck here in bed."

I leaned my head foreword so our foreheads touched, his face blurring together from being so close.

"Blaine, you don't need to protect me. It's not your job. Your job is to take care of yourself and to get better. Nothing more nothing less."

"But Kurt-"

I held my hand up and pressed a kiss to his cheeks. "No 'buts' Blaine. I can take care of myself. And plus I have Finn and everyone else in Glee. You have nothing to worry about. Now go change and off to bed."

He pouted a little before giving in and wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I returned the hug, and buried my head in the crook of his neck.

"Text me if something happens?" I only nodded, relaxing in his warm embrace, wishing that I didn't have to leave.

If was really honest with myself, I did want Blaine to come with me. I felt safer around him. Even though he was shorter than everyone else, I knew that he could give me the comfort that I needed. But no. He needed to rest and get better before even thinking about getting out of the house. I pulled out of the hug, turned him around and gently pushed him towards his dresser to retrieve his pajamas.

"I'll be ok. You worry about getting better, I'll worry about you."

He sighed, knowing that this conversation would get nowhere. I gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek and left the room going downstairs. I grabbed my bag and was about to leave when I heard my name called from the kitchen. I backed up and peered around the corner to see my dad and Carole standing at the counter.

"What about breakfast? I thought you said skipping breakfast was suicide?"

I thought quickly, trying to come up with a good excuse. I looked to my watch and back to the adults. "I'm running late. I'll grab something there. See you guys later!"

I wasn't lying. I was running a tad behind. So behind that Finn went without me, so I had to drive my own car. It was for the best. I could really think through things and how I was going to make it through the day. I finally pulled into the parking lot and quickly got out just as the bell rang.

"Crap." I said to nothing as I bolted inside. I went to the attendance office to get a tardy note and went to my locker. I picked out the books that I needed and shut it, only to be faced with a broad chest. I jumped and looked up to see the face of one Dave Karofsky. I tried to remain calm and not show him the fear that was building inside of me.

"Hey there buck boy. How are we today?" He said with an evil grin.

"Go away, Karofsky." I made to go around him, but he only stepped in front of me, blocking my path.

"Oh ho ho. Look who's trying to run away again. Mr. Coward himself." He grabbed my collar and pushed me up against the lockers hard. I winced as he did and closed my eyes. I could tell his face was close to mine because his breath tickled my skin.

"Go _away_ Karofsky." I sneered, trying my best to kick him, but failing.

"So tell me Hummel… where's that boyfriend of your? Huh?"

I didn't bother to answer. "What changed Dave? Last time we spoke I thought that you stopped this."

His expression softened but turned to more anger then before and he only held me against the lockers harder.

"It's none of your business, is it now?"

Finally, he let me go and walked away, but not before he gave a wink. I needed to know what happened. So what did I do? I followed him right into the locker room.

"I am _not_ done talking to you." I said, suddenly feeling a sense of déjà vu.

He only turned to me, a worried look in his expression as he looked quickly around the locker room.

"I came out to my dad, alright? He wasn't too happy and he found out that I only transferred to avoid it. He forced me to transfer back. He said that I was coward and that I brought it upon myself and I had to face any punishment I received."

I suddenly felt sorry for the teenage boy standing in front of me as we stood in an uncomfortable silence.

"I'm really sorry Dave. I really am. But, why go back to bullying?" I asked softly, breaking the eerie silence.

"It's your fault this happened. It's all your fault!" I was shocked beyond belief to hear this.

"What did _I _do?" I half shouted.

"It doesn't even matter." He made his way over to me and was uncomfortable close, our chests almost touching. He looked around once more and looked back to me. He moved his hand and I flinched, thinking he was going to hit me. He did something worse. He grazed my cheekbone with the back of his fingers softly, before placing it behind my neck. I couldn't think straight and I was frozen in my spot. He leaned in, pulling my head towards him, and our lips met. It was gentle at first until I finally snapped out of shock and tried pushing him away. He only gripped my neck harder, and the kiss became more forceful. I kicked him in a place where he would not be able to stand straight for a week, and he broke away, bending over. I made a break for it but he only grabbed my leg, making me fall hard against the concrete floor. He grabbed me, standing me up and shoved me against the locker again, making my head spin. He drew back his fist and gave me a punch, surely giving me a black eye.

"Tell anyone and I'm killing you and your little boy toy." He let go and pushed me away before walking out of the room, leaving me standing in the middle of the row of lockers. I sank to the floor and brought my legs to my chest, burying my face in my arms as gentle sobs left my body. My nightmares could not become reality. They just couldn't. I looked up as the door opened, and who better to walk in then Finn and Puck. Once they looked towards my small body, they rushed over kneeling beside me.

"What happened?" Finn asked as his hands began to clench into fists.

Tears just started coming again and I covered my face with my hands. Finn wrapped his arms around my shoulder and drew me into his chest. I heard Puck say something about getting the nurse but I only broke out of the embrace.

"No! I'm fine. I just- I just- I'm fine. I don't need the nurse." I said, the last sentence quieter then the rest.

"But Kurt, you need ice for your eye. It's turning black." He looked to Puck and nodded. Puck left, leaving me and my step brother sitting on the floor. "What happened?" He asked quietly.

I shook my head. "It's nothing. I'm just a baby, that's all. I tripped and hit my head on the bench."

"Now do you really think I'm going to believe that? How stupid do you think I am?" He paused for a moment. "You know what? Don't answer that."

"Seriously Finn, it's none of your business, I'm fine."

"The way you're crying doesn't tell the same story. The fear in your eyes don't tell the same story…. It's Karofsky isn't it? What did he say to you?"

"Finn, God seriously! No, it wasn't. Just this stupid kid alright? It was an accident. As he was walking with his friend he was talking with his hands and somehow we made contact. End of story."

I knew he didn't believe my story, but he just let it be. He knew better then to argue with me. He always lost.

"What about Blaine? You know he's not going to buy that."

"Dearest brother, that's what concealer is for. Works like a charm."

He only shook his head and ran his hand through his hair.

"Seriously dude, you need to tell someone. I know it's Karofsky. But since I don't have the whole story I can't just waltz into Figgin's office like I want to. We just want you safe. And this," he made a gesture with his hands, "is not safe."

I really did appreciate his concern, but I also had to keep Blaine safe. If I didn't, all hell would break loose from all sides.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was spent nursing my black eye, and flinching in terror as I saw him come from the opposite direction. He gave a few small shoves, but nothing to forceful thank God.<p>

After what seemed like years, the day was over. Since Blaine was sick, I had skipped Glee club all this week to help him get better. I walked to my car and got in and turned on the ignition. I turned my rearview mirror towards me so I could assess the damage. Luckily, it wasn't too dark. I took the wonderful concealer I used for the hickey's I received from Blaine out of my bag and went to work. Five minutes later, it was faint and you really had to look to see it. Satisfied, I pulled out of the parking lot and drove home.

* * *

><p>"Hey there beautiful. How was school?"<p>

I rolled my eyes at the nickname and smiled. "You _always_ call me beautiful."

"Because it's true. If you want I could come up with another name. hotstuff, gorgeous, the like. Your choice."

"I'll stick with Kurt."

"But Kurt is so generic, sweetie. I can call anyone Kurt. But I can only call you beautiful."

I flashed him a smile as I sat on the edge of his bed, linking our hands together.

"How are you feeling?" I asked quietly, concentrating on how are hands fit perfectly together.

"Much much better. I could go to school tomorrow."

"Oh no no no. Wait until at least Monday. I want you to have as much energy as possible."

"So, you can go to school and almost pass out, but I can't when I feel 100% better?"

"Oh, but the only difference is, you actually did pass out. I don't want to risk that again."

He rolled his eyes in defeat. Kurt Hummel had won again.

"So, how was school?"

"Uneventful."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really."

"Kurt…" I looked into his hazel eyes as his hand squeezed mine. They looked hurt. With my oh so wonderful luck, a tear escaped from the corner of my eye. He sighed as he brought his hand up and brushed it away with the pad of his thumb. I flinched as he did this, but soon relaxed again.

"Comere." He said opening his arms. I hesitated at first, but then leant in, burying my head in his chest, breathing in his wonderful scent. I couldn't help the tears that rolled down my cheeks, and soon I found it hard to breath. His arms only tightened around my shoulders as he placed soft kisses to the top of my head.

"What did that bastard do?"

I only sighed into his chest and went back and forth with the pros and cons of telling him. I gave in.

"He kissed me." I mumbled, so quietly I wondered if he actually heard me. I felt him stiffen beneath me.

"Did he give you that black eye too?"

I pulled back and gave him a confused look.

"Don't even try to fool me Kurt. I've helped you so much with concealer; I know what it looks like. Why are you trying to hide this Kurt?"

I shrugged as I wiped my wet cheeks. "You don't need any of this stress. You have enough to worry about with your parents and being sick and-"

"Kurt. You are more important than my fucking parents, and trying to get better. I need to protect you."

"You don't need to do anything." I said, staring at the wall.

"Yes, I do. Kurt, look at me." I did. "Kurt, you are the best thing that has ever happened in my life and I don't want to lose you. I really care about you and I feel the need to protect you. So please, just let me."

I only nodded, giving him a small smile.

"My dad doesn't need to know about this." He was about to interject. "Blaine. Please. You feel the need to protect me; I feel the need to protect my whole family. I can't go through what I did last year."

He sighed and nodded slowly. "Kurt, you need to tell someone. I know that I'm awesome to talk to, but like a counselor or at least a grown up. Someone to help out. Especially since I'm not there to crush his skull."

My eyes widened in horror and shook my head quickly. "No one else is to know. Got it? No one."

"But Kurt…"

"Blaine, trust me. I can take care of myself."

I went to the vacant side of the bed and climbed in. I snuggled up to his side, wrapped my arms around his middle, and laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms protectively over my slim shoulders and kissed my forehead.

"It's going to be alright, Kurt. No one's going to hurt you. Not while I'm around."

"Why do I feel like you're going to start singing _Sweeney Todd_?" I asked, laughing quietly before placing a kiss to his covered chest.

_"__Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.__  
><em>_Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around."_

Oh my god just shut up and hold me."

"Always." He said with a small laugh. I relaxed against the warm body, forgetting about the day's horrible events. It was going to get better. I just knew it. Especially since Blaine was going to be right here the whole way.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys, i know we all hate Karofsky, and this only leads to us hating him more... Just remember to hate him and not me. :DI really hoped you liked this as well as the little fluff at the end. It's only going to get a little more crazier from here...<strong>


	20. A Discussion

**So i'm really happy. I was writing this and i was literally a couple minutes from being done and pressing save when stupid windows was "not responding". i said a few curse words, prayed a lot and keep pressing control- alt -delete for five minutes hoping to God it would recover. thankfully ten minutes later it did and now there is this. :) enjoy!**

Thank God for Fridays.

School hadn't been as bad. Finn stayed by my side the whole day. At first I was annoyed until I saw Karofsky walk down the halls. I had frozen in my spot until he finally passed and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Finn only put his hand on my back guiding me to class. I was never more thankful for my taller brother.

And now I was home, going into the guest room only to see Blaine sleeping peacefully. I sighed as I dropped my bag carefully on the ground and lay down on the bed next to him. I turned so I faced him. His curls were wet, which I took as an indication he had taken a shower earlier. His mouth was slightly open, his hand tucked under his pillow. I brought my hand up and carefully brushed away a curl that covered part of his face.

"Hmmm?" He slowly opened his eyes.

I let my hand drop on his cheek, softly brushing his cheekbone.

"Sorry I woke you." I whispered.

"I don't mind. I'm glad you did. How did school go today?" He asked as he took his hand out from under the pillow and covered mine. Oh my God his hand was so warm. So comforting.

I shrugged.

"Kurt…"

"Blaine…"

"Really, how was school?" This time, his voice a little more stern.

"I'm just glad Finn stuck by my side the whole day. I don't want to go back to being scared all the time. I hate this. I find myself flinching at everything again. I stopped in my tracks at the _sight_ of him." I sighed. "I just can't handle it anymore."

He sighed as well as he put his arm over my side and held me close. I put my head in his chest as he rubbed his hand on my back.

"Kurt, you have to let us help you. You need to tell your dad, and you need to talk to someone about it. I'm not going to just stand around watching you be terrified. _I _won't be able to handle it."

I breathed in his scent and closed my eyes, relaxing fully in his embrace.

"I know."

He pulled back so he could look me in the eyes.

"No 'I knows' Kurt. Promise me you will talk to your dad at the very least. If you don't, I will."

I sighed and nodded. "Will you be there with me?"

He only kissed my forehead and pulled me in again. "You don't even have to ask, my love."

I laughed into his shoulder.

"'My love?' Really?" I felt his shoulders shake as he too let out a small laugh.

"I love you Kurt."

I love you too Blaine."

There was a cough at the door and we both looked to the figure, startled.

"Hey kids, how's it going?"

I wiped at my wet cheeks and sat up, looking at my dad. I looked to Blaine who only nodded.

"Dad? Can we go downstairs and talk?"

I thought I caught a glimpse of worry in his eyes, but it slowly disappeared. "Sure thing kid."

As he left the door, I slowly got up. I met Blaine on the other side and linked my hand in his. He gave it a gentle squeeze as we left the room to meet my dad at the table.

* * *

><p>"He what?"<p>

My dad was now pacing the floor after telling him the whole story. Well not the whole story, the only part he needed to know. I sighed as Blaine put his hand on my thigh.

"Dad, please don't be upset. You have to calm down."

"No kid, I can't calm down!" His voice now increasing in volume. "He fucking hit you Kurt! How can you be so calm with this?"

"Because dad… I don't know I just am." I grabbed for Blaine's hand, hoping to get comfort like I normally did. I didn't.

He stopped pacing and looked to me. "You're not telling me something. What did he do?"

I gulped. Why did I even try hiding things from him? He knew me better than anyone else- even better then Blaine. On top of that I'm not a very good liar. I felt Blaine squeeze my hand and I nodded, knowing that I needed to tell him the rest.

"He kissed me… and then said if I told anyone then… then..." I looked to Blaine who had not yet heard this part. A look of worry passed through his face.

"Kurt? What else did he do?" Blaine asked not even blinking.

I closed my eyes. "He threatened to kill me and Blaine if I did."

Blaine stood up, grabbing his jacket that had been left on the couch and stormed down the hall to the door. Dad followed.

"Blaine! Where are you going?"

I'm going to go deform someone's face."

"Right behind you kid."

They reached for the knob but I was in front of them, blocking the door.

"Please. Just no. I'm fine, I promise. I don't need anyone's help." I pushed back tears, knowing that they would be a dead giveaway that I was lying.

"_No one can know about this." _I said through my teeth at the two angry men in front of me.

"I'm calling the school board."

"Dad! No. I promise that if something else happens then I will tell you. But I need to show him that I'm not afraid of him. I won't let him intimidate me into running away. I can't do that."

Blaine walked over to me, his face softened from the anger he had before. He cupped my face with his hands and brushed my cheekbones.

"Kurt. Screw courage. You've tried standing up to him. If you try anymore, you'll only get hurt worse. Everything will just get worse. Let us help. Let us step in."

I reached for his wrists and held them gently, finally relaxing in his touch.

"Give me time. I need to prove to myself that I can do this."

He closed his eyes and gently kissed my forehead.

"He does one more thing, I'm calling the police." My dad spoke up.

Blaine's hands dropped and I nodded my head, knowing this would be the only compromise that I could get away with.

"Come on, let's go back upstairs." Blaine said, grabbing my hand.

I let him lead me up the stairs, only pausing once when we heard the phone ring. When my dad answered it we returned to the guest room. I sat him on the bed.

"I'm sorry Blaine; I just need time to think." He only nodded as I walked out the door, slowly closing the door behind me. I was about to walk to my own room, but stopped when I heard my dad yelling in the kitchen.

"You know, you have some real _nerve_ calling here. It's been a whole week and you just now call to make sure he's alright?" He paused, listening to the other person on the phone. I crept down the stairs slowly, trying to listen to the conversation better. "No, I will not let you speak to him. You don't deserve to. You don't deserve a son as good as him." He paused again. "Goodbye Mrs. Anderson."

When I heard the phone slam on the counter I walked in, seeing my dad leaning against the counter.

"Dad?" He looked up and I swore I saw tears in his eyes.

Just then, with impeccable timing, Finn and Carole walked in, holding bags of groceries.

"Hi guys, how are- Burt what's wrong?"

"Family meeting."

We all went to sit at the table, where our normal meetings took place. And those were rare.

"Ok, everyone. We have a very important thing to discuss. And when I say thing, I mean someone." He looked up the stairs and I immediately knew who he meant. "Carole and I already discussed this, and now we need to talk to both of you. At the hospital, we had a little hard time getting him discharged since I wasn't his legal parent or guardian. We finally got a hold of his parent's secretary who gave the ok." He took a breath, trying to calm down. "I just got off the phone with his mom, Elaine. She was very clear that she didn't want anything to do with him. And that leads to this discussion." He looked to Carole who only nodded before turning back to us. "Guys, we want to adopt Blaine."

My mouth flew open, shocked at what I was hearing.

"But dad, that would make us, like _brothers_. That would be so awkward."

"Now son, you don't have to become anything you don't want to be. Just because we adopt him, doesn't mean that we become his parent's and it doesn't mean that he becomes your guys' new brother." He grabbed Carole's hand. "He still has another year of high school after this and he's not 18 yet, which means he needs someone. Since his parent's are not _willing _to be that someone, we are. The real question now is if you are willing as well."

Finn and I looked to each other and both nodded. As long as I wouldn't be considered dating my brother, this was perfectly ok.

"Ok, then it's decided. We will call some people and get it official. Sadly, his parents agreed to it like that, so they won't be a problem."

"Dad? Have you talked to Blaine about this?"

He shook his head. "Not yet. We are going to talk to him tomorrow. We were going to talk to him earlier but he was too sick. I wanted to let him get better so he didn't relapse. So not a word, alright?"

All of us nodded our heads.

"Ok, meeting adjourned." Everyone moved to stand up.

"Actually, there _is_one more thing." Everyone sat back down. "Since Blaine can't exactly leave the house… well since I won't let him, I want to have our date here again. Would you guys mind leaving for a few hours like last week?"

"Sure honey. Do you need any help with anything?" Carole asked, shooting a look to my dad as he was about to say something.

"No, I'm just planning a little something, it should be fine. You guys can leave in an hour and return by ten."

I nodded to everyone, letting them know I was done. All of us stood up. My dad was about to say something but I quickly said, "Don't worry dad, no funny business." He only nodded before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>I walked into the room with a red and white checkered blanket, two candles, and a basket full of food. Everyone had already left, leaving the two of us alone. I closed the door quietly, set everything on the ground before going over to the side of his bed. I shook his shoulder once I saw he was asleep.<p>

"Sweetie, wake up."

"Mmmmmm five more minutes." He groaned.

I only kissed his forehead, and smiled. "No sweetheart, it's time for our date."

His eyes flew open. "Oh my god, it's Friday! How could I forget that?"

"It's ok, sweetie." I said, laughing.

"So… where are we going tonight?"

"Not too far."

I grabbed his hands, practically dragging him out of bed and walking over to the spot on the floor at the end of the bed. He gasped.

"Are you serious?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around my middle, putting his chin on my shoulder.

I grabbed his hands and nodded. He kissed my cheek and turned me so I was facing him.

"It's perfect." He whispered as he moved in for a kiss. I couldn't help but give in and letting myself relax at his soft lips on mine. He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist pulling me impossibly closer. After a while his lips left mine and trailed down my neck.

"You are so perfect," he murmured into my skin.

I gasped as he hit that oh so sensitive spot that made my stomach turn with delight every time.

"Blaine, we need- we need to eat."

"Kurt, I need you." he said as he started sucking at my collar bone. I gripped his shoulder blades, trying my hardest not to fall over. His hands lifted my shirt corners slightly, letting his hands roam my bare skin.

Soon enough we were both shirtless, my hands roaming over his bare chest. I pushed him backwards on to the bed. I heard a small whimper leave his mouth, but I was soon hovering over him, attacking his mouth with mine. I pushed his mouth open with my tongue exploring the inside, our tongues dancing together. His hands went down the back of my pants and I gasped at the sudden touch. He was now undoing my pants and pushing them down.

"Blaine I promised my dad." I said breathless. I looked to the clock and saw we had three more hours.

"What he doesn't know won't kill him." He said, only moving to undo his own pants.

"Blaine Anderson, you are a horrible influence on me." I said, moving my hands to help the process go faster.

* * *

><p>We were now lying on the bed, naked and drenched in sweat, facing each other. He lifted his hand and grazed my cheek with his fingers, making movements as if he were memorizing every detail.<p>

"God, you are so beautiful." I closed my eyes and scoffed. He only leant in closer and kissed my forehead. "Kurt?" I opened my eyes, blue meeting hazel. "Believe me for once. You are the most beautiful person to walk on this earth. Every time I see you my heart just melts to goo." He whispered breathlessly. He rubbed his thumb over my cheek bone and kissed my lips.

"Blaine, you are amazing." He smiled as he kissed me again.

We nearly jumped off the bed when we heard the front door open. I quickly got out of bed, pulling my clothes on and opening the door quietly, so whoever walked in wouldn't know it was closed in the first place. I turned to see Blaine fully dressed and setting up the picnic we were supposed to have hours ago.

I knelt beside him and placed the palm of my hand on his cheek, turning his head to face me.

"You are perfect. I love you so much."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

We laughed at the _Tangled _quote and wrapped our arms around each other, our bodies warm against the other.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! So yeah, Blaine is going to be with a waaayyy better family. Don't worry, Blaine will totally agree and no worries, Klaine will not be awkward. :D Also, i must apologize if you were looking foreword to reading sex sex and sex. I am not all to knowledgeable about sex... especially gay sex, so it will only be implied. I am sorry if this upsets you. Until tomorrow!<strong>


	21. You're Safe Here

I woke up the next morning completely exhausted. I carefully got out of bed, as to not disturb the sleeping boy next to me, and went downstairs. I was greeted my whole family sitting at the table. I was surprised to see Finn up this morning.

"Hey kid, Blaine up yet?"

I shook my head. "He had a nightmare last night. We stayed up for awhile." I said rubbing my sleepy eyes.

As if on cue, we heard a bloodcurdling scream come from upstairs. I immediately ran up the stairs hearing someone following me as well, and raced into the room. The sight in front of me was completely heartbreaking.

He was sat up, hunched over, his hand over his chest, trying to catch his breath. His whole body was sweating and it was quite obvious he couldn't breathe. His eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks red and wet from the tears he had been shedding.

"Oh Blaine," I whispered as I went to sit next to him. I tried my hardest not to break when he leant into my chest and wept. His hands covered his face as his whole body shook and tears stained my flannel pajama pants. I only wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer and resting my chin on top of his head. I looked over to see my dad only staring at the sight from the doorframe. He looked like he was going to break any second.

"Blaine, what happened?"

"I-I-I don't want t-t-to talk about it. P-p-p-p-pleasssse. I can't." He said only crying harder.

My dad must have not been able to take it anymore because he walked over and pulled Blaine up from the bed and into his arms.

"Blaine, you need to talk bud." I could only stand there, and rest my hand on his back, making small, hopefully soothing circles.

"Please baby." I whispered into his ear.

His crying finally slowed and soon enough he pulled away, his cheeks redder then ever from crying. He gasped for a breath as I continued to rub circles into his back.

"Not now. Later. Please." He said, still trying to get a proper breath in.

I only pulled him in, whispering comforting words into his ear. After awhile my dad cleared his throat and spoke.

"Blaine, we need to talk to you about something… very important. Can you join us downstairs?"

Blaine nodded and we made our way to the table where Carole and Finn were still seated. Carole was immediately up when she saw Blaine but my dad motioned for her to stay, knowing that she couldn't do anything. She hesitated at first but sat down again. We took our seats next each other and I rested my hand on his thigh, a quiet reassurance that I was right there.

"Blaine, the whole family has discussed this and we have all agreed. Blaine, we would like to adopt you into our family. We don't have to become your parents; Finn and Kurt don't have to become your new brothers. We just want to be here for you."

Blaine only sat in silence, his mouth opened a little. He finally let his head hang.

"You talked to them, didn't you? They don't care about me anymore. They just want me out and disconnected. They put you up to this."

My dad was immediately squatting by his side, hand on his shoulder.

"Blaine, look at me." He did. "Blaine, I'm not going to hide anything from you. I did talk to your mother. She called to make sure you were alright. But then said that they didn't want any connection with you. But the whole adopting you… that was way before that. She, in no way, put us up to this. This was our own decision. We know you still have a year before you're 18 and we just want to be there for you and support you. But only if you let us."

He threw his arms around my dad's shoulders, almost knocking him over and I swore I could hear him whispering "thank you" over and over in his ear. My dad only smiled, embracing him back. Blaine pulled back and looked around the table, tears in his eyes.

"I-I don't know what to say." I gave his thigh a slight squeeze, letting him know it was alright. "I would love to be part of this family. You guys are really the best family I have ever known."

Carole stood and walked over to him, pulling him up and into a hug.

"Oh honey, we are so glad that you can be a part of this family. We will be proud to call you our son." And all at once we all surrounded him, pulling us all into a famous Hummel group hug we rarely had.

"Ok kid. We'll get everything in order. It might take awhile, but you don't have to worry about a thing." He leant in and whispered into his ear and I could make out most of it. "You don't have to see them again. You don't need to worry anymore."

He only nodded, smiling. A sense of relief washed over his face and I knew that he was truly going to be happy here.

We were sitting on my bed, thinking about this morning. We sat Indian style facing each other, our hands joined in the middle, but our eyes never left the sight. I finally spoke up.

"Talk to me."

He only let out a sigh and scooted back towards the wall, so his back was against it. He motioned for me to do the same. I joined him and wrapped my arm around his shoulders, drawing him in close, him wrapping his arms around my middle. I kissed the top of his head and waited.

"It was like all of the other ones. He's drunk and he beats me until I'm on the floor and then he pulls out a knife and I wake up."

"Blaine… you've never woke up screaming though. There has to be more."

He clenched his fists around my shirt and tightened his hold around my waist.

"H-he- I didn't wake up when he pulled the knife. I thought he would slit my throat and it would be over, but he stabbed me all over and I felt _everything_. But I couldn't escape." I felt a tear land on my shirt and soak through to my skin. "Why do I keep having these dreams? He only slapped me… which is nothing compared to what I've been through. Why am I so stupid to have these dreams?"

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, wondering where to start.

"Ok, Blaine one, you're definitely not stupid. You're like the smartest guy I know. Hell, you're in a _senior _math class with Puck and Finn, yet you get higher grades then both of theirs combined. Secondly, I honestly don't know why you are. I can take a stab though. You've been bullied since middle school. You're dad laying a hand on you only brought back the horrible memories and you're mind is playing silly tricks on, making you believe that it was something more." I moved so he was looking at me and my heart melted at the sight of his bloodshot eyes and wet cheeks. "Blaine, no one is going to hurt you. I won't let that happen and my father sure as _hell_ wouldn't. He would be the first one to throw the punch if anyone even made a threat. We care about you Blaine."

He leaned into my shoulder and I felt his body relax against mine.

"I hate this." He mumbled, his voice monotone.

"I know sweetie." I replied, rubbing small circles into his back. "It will get better, I promise. You just have to trust us.

He nodded into my shoulder and I closed my eyes, wishing there was something more I could do for the broken boy.

"Blaine, I really think you should talk to someone about this. I hate to use your own words against you, but you really need to talk to an adult about this. It's not healthy for you to have these thoughts or dreams."

But I realized by the time I said this he was already asleep, his body more relaxed then I had ever seen him. I leaned back, moving both of us into a more comfortable position, hoping to not wake him. I reached for his hand with the one that was not around his shoulder and rubbed my thumb over his knuckles.

I closed my own eyes, trying to take advantage of this moment. I only started the nap with thoughts of how broken Blaine was and how I couldn't do anything to fix it.

I woke up to no one beside me and I opened my eyes quickly scanning the room but seeing no one. I walked slowly to the door, rubbing my tired eyes and moving into the hallway to hear talking from downstairs.

"I'm really worried about you, kid. You shouldn't have to go through this… not alone at least." There was a small pause before he continued. "I really think you need to talk to someone. Maybe that guidance counselor at school? I'm always here, but I really think you need to talk to a professional." I scoffed at the thought of Ms. Pillsbury being a professional, but I continued to listen to the conversation.

"Really, sir, I'm fine. They'll go away with time… I'm sure of it."

There was a pause but I really had no way of knowing if it was awkward or not. I moved to go into the room until he spoke again.

"Sir? Do you really want to adopt me?"

"Ok, first, none of this sir business. Whenever I hear "sir" I turn to look for my father. Call me Burt… or anything you like really. Just not sir or Mr. Hummel. Got it? Of course we want to adopt you. We love you Blaine and we want nothing but the best for you. And you're certainly not getting that from your parents."

There was another pause before Blaine spoke.

"Can I call you dad?"

And with that my heart just broke in two. I knew that asking him that was hard for him, but I knew that he wanted a father. His own dad didn't love him so he never had a real father. Until now.

"Of course kid. I would be proud to call you my son."

I decided that was a good moment to walk in. the sight in front of me made my heart leap with joy. My dad was sitting at the head of the table, Blaine on his right. My dad's hand was on the back of his neck; he only did this when he was trying to get a point across, and I knew he was being serious. Both of them had tears in their eyes until they finally pulled each other into a hug.

"Hey guys," I said, trying to not let my voice break.

"Hey kid, how's it going?"

"Oh it's going." I moved to sit next to Blaine and placed my hand over his, giving a tight squeeze of assurance.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. I need to go fix the radio in the car." My dad said somewhat awkwardly as he left the room.

"Hey." I whispered, placing a kiss to his cheek, catching a salty tear.

"Hey." He said smiling.

"Still getting over the initial shock?" He only nodded, leaning his head on my shoulder. I stroked his loose curls as his body shook. But, for the first time in a long time, he was laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Not funny, just… I'm happy. I don't know."

I sighed in relief. "I'm glad you're happy Blaine. How about we go for ice cream. My treat."

And with that he looked like a five year old in a candy shop, pulling out of the embrace.

"Really really reeeeaaallly?" I only nodded, laughing at how childish he was being. "And and and can I have sprinkles and chocolate and _everything_?"

"Yes Blaine… you can have anything you want. Now go change. I'll wait."

But I was too late. He was already running up the stairs and closing his bedroom door. I smiled to myself as I thought _his _bedroom. I got up from the table and went to the garage. I leaned against the doorframe as I watched my dad work on the car.

"Hey dad."

"Oh, hey kid. What's going on?" He asked as he moved out of the car.

"I just wanted to say thank you. You really don't know how happy he is. I haven't seen him like this in a long time." He only nodded, staring at a distant wall. "Hey dad?" He looked my way again. "I need to ask you something, you're not going to like it but just hear me out." He nodded, agreeing. "I want to sleep in Blaine's room. At least until his nightmares are gone. He seems to sleep better when I'm there with him."

He hesitated for a moment before nodding. "I couldn't agree more kid." He paused. "I'm really worried about him."

"I am too. But, I think knowing that he's safe here is just the thing he needs. He really does need this."

"C'mere kid." I walked over and into his open arms. He rested his chin on top of my head sighing. "I'm really proud of you Kurt. Know that you will always have a place here no matter what." I nodded into his chest as his arms tightened around my shoulders. "I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Daddy."


	22. Welcome To The Family

"Good morning sweetheart." I whispered as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Mmmmm." He hummed, closing his eyes again with a smile.

I reached my hand up and brushed away the loose curls from his face and let my hand stroke his cheek as it dropped.

"How did you sleep?"

"Mmmm alright. Better then the last few nights." He said opening his eyes once more. "God you're beautiful.

I couldn't help but blush. "I'm glad you slept better. No more nightmares?"

"Not that I remember. Nope." He said smiling once again.

"Good." I place my lips to his forehead before getting out of bed and turning to the clock.

"Eleven o clock already!"

His arms snaked around my waist and leaned his chin on my shoulder.

"Y'know, you're parents went to the lawyers office, and Finn's at Rachel's. They won't be back till tonight."

"Wait, I didn't think the office was open on Sundays."

"Your dad paid extra for them to go in. Apparently they want it to be done and over with as soon as possible. So, what do you think?"

He started to kiss my neck, softly at first but the softness turned to a certain hunger I had never seen- or well, felt- before. I threw my head back against his shoulder and closed my eyes as his lips trailed up to the sensitive spot by my ear.

"_Blaine_."

"God Kurt, you are so beautiful." He started to lift my shirt slightly so his hands could roam my bare hips and stomach. "Why are you so beautiful?"

"How about you tell me…" I turned around quickly and now I was straddling his legs, pressing our bodies close together. I pressed our lips together, my hands planted on either side of his face. He let go of my hip with one hand to ease us back onto the bed so I was now on top of him. I grabbed his hand and placed it where it had been before.

He gasped as the contact of skin to skin and I took the opportunity to slide my tongue in, exploring the insides of his cheeks and his own tongue. His hands moved a little further down before he grasped the back of my thighs. I tried not to think of how ticklish I was and continued to kiss him, deepening it with each second. I moved to unbutton his shirt and his chest was now fully exposed. I let my lips trail down his jaw line, smiling a bit when a slight moan left his mouth, and continued down his neck to his chest. I had to show him how much I admired his wonderful abs somehow. As I trailed down his chest I undid his pants and I smiled even more when he gasped with pleasure.

* * *

><p>We now lay under the covers, completely naked, my head resting on his chest. I closed my eyes as his hand stroked my hair, making me relax even more into his warm, sweaty body. I listened to his heartbeat slow a bit from what was a racing pulse and I smiled. I could just lay here all day, with the one I love right beside me. I kissed his chest gently and I felt it rumble when he hummed with delight.<p>

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt. I hate to say this but we should probably at least get dressed and stuff. Your parents will probably be back any moment."

"Mmmmm, yeah." I only nuzzled into his side more, wrapping my arm tighter across his stomach. He pressed a kiss to the top of my head and sat up slightly. I groaned, knowing that he was right. I sat up and rubbed my tired eyes, his hand rubbing my back lazily. He kissed my shoulder blade before getting out from under the covers and putting his boxers on.

"You know, I can't wait till we have a place of our own so we can do it without having to worry about getting up for a long time." He said as he picked out a very casual outfit.

"So now we're thinking towards the future?" I asked, smiling to myself at the thought.

"Well, yeah. I mean, you can call me crazy if you want but I don't think this is going to end any time soon." I smiled even more, pulling my own boxers on.

"I don't think it's crazy at all." I sad moving to where he was pulling on his shirt.

"Can I tell you something, and can you promise not to get upset or scared or anything?"

I nodded.

"I can see myself marrying you, Kurt. I can see us together… forever." He said as he grabbed my hands and looked lovingly into my eyes. Damn, I could marry him right now if we could.

"I see that too Blaine." We both laughed a little, bringing our foreheads together. "I'm just glad we think the same."

"Boys! We're home!"

"Crap! I need to shower!" I said, sprinting out the door and into the bathroom as quick as I could.

* * *

><p>As I headed downstairs an hour later I heard quiet talking from the kitchen.<p>

"So, you're saying that it's done… like that?"

"Yeah kid. We are officially you're legal guardians. We can't say we actually adopted you per se since you weren't in foster care, but it's the same idea. Basically, we are the only ones who have a say about anything considering you. You're parents are out of the picture… unless you want them back in."  
>"Oh no no no. I have no desire to go back." I looked around the corner of the wall where I was hiding to see my parents and Blaine leaning on the counters facing each other.<p>

"Oh honey, I'm so glad you're part of this family. We love you so much." Carole said, giving him a hug.

"Hey guys, what are we talking about?" I asked casually as I stepped in the room.

"Well, everything's official. He is now part of our family." My dad said, patting his shoulder.

"So soon? I didn't think it would only take a day."

"Yeah well, these were special circumstances." My dad said hesitantly, and I knew he was hiding something.

"Well, I need to go take a shower." He moved to go out of them room but stopped at the door entry. "I can't thank you enough. Really, thank you for everything."

"It was our pleasure kid." As he turned I noticed a smile on his lips. Once I heard the bathroom door close and the water start running I turned to my dad.

"What are you trying to hide from him? Why didn't it take long? Usually things like this take months. Not one day."

He rubbed the back of his neck, and Carole placed a hand to her forehead.

"I still can't believe it. How can they be so cruel?" He said turning to Carole who only shook her head. "I wanted to jump across that god damn table so bad to give him a piece of my mind."

"Dad! What happened?" I asked impatiently, knowing that Blaine would be done with his shower soon.

He sighed. "They had everything figured out already. Apparently they had planned it when he left a week ago. They figured that he would find somewhere to stay and they would become his new parents."

"Wait, so you're telling me they had everything figured out even before you thought about it?"

He only nodded. I fought against the urge to punch the wall, imagining that it was their faces.

"Dad, thank you."

He nodded again, knowing what I meant. The water turned off, signaling that Blaine was out of the shower.

"So what did you boys do today?"

I hesitated, fighting the urge to grin. "Just homework. We were lazy for the whole day."

"Well, dinners going to be ready in an hour."

"Alright, I'll be upstairs with Blaine."

"Kid, not a word of it to him, alright."

"I wouldn't even think of doing that to him." I said, and turned back to run up the stairs and into Blaine's new room.

He was pulling on his shirt and I made my way over to him quickly, stopping him.

"Kurt, your parents are home," he said as I kissed his neck.

"Mhmm." I hummed happily.

"Kurt, you are such a sex addict!"

"Mhmmmm."

"Kurt!" He whispered.

"Fine fine. Put your shirt on though. I can't be tempted." He rolled his eyes as I climbed onto the bed, making sure he had an excellent view of my wonderful ass. I turned in time to see him nearly drooling at the sight. He quickly snapped out of it though as he climbed onto the bed as well, settling in next me.

"So, what did you guys talk about when I left?" He asked curiously.

"Oh just stuff."

"You mean the stuff that your dad was trying to hide from me?" He said, turning his head to look at me.

I sighed as I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, bringing him in closer.

"Why don't you just tell me?"

"Do you really want to know?" He nodded as he leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Your parents had everything written up before my dad even thought about taking you in." he tensed slightly but then relaxed again as I held his hand.

"I figured. Don't blame them really." He said shrugging.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Blaine, that doesn't sound like nothing. What did it mean?"

"I'm just… I don't know. Look at me. I'm far from perfect. I'm just a stupid jerk who doesn't deserve anything."

I pushed him up and turned my body more to face him, holding his shoulders. "Blaine, you are not stupid, you are not a jerk and you deserve _everything_ that you have. And you not being perfect… that's why I love you. Because to me, what makes you imperfect, only makes you more perfect in my eyes. Everything you hate about yourself, I absolutely love. For instance, the way you think you're totally boy band sometimes… I think it's adorable. The way you hate yourself when you have to go box to get out your anger… I think it's what's made you into the person you are today. And that is the person who I absolutely love."

He leaned in and placed his lips on mine. "I love you so much." He murmured in the kiss. "You know all of the right things to say."

"Boys! Dinner!" Neither of us jumped and neither of us pulled away until they called again, threatening to come up.

* * *

><p>"Ok Kurt. You have barely eaten anything in five days. What's going on?"<p>

I turned to him as we both settled under the covers that night. We lay down so our heads were against the pillows and we were facing each other. I only shrugged.

"C'mon Kurt. You don't think I've noticed, but I have. I thought we established earlier that I'm not stupid."

I rolled my eyes and turned so my back was now to him. He couldn't know. He would be so disappointed in me. But he didn't give up. He only placed his hand on my waist and gently pulled me so I was now on my back. He put his elbow on the pillow and put his chin in his palm.

"What's going on Kurt?" He asked softly.

I sighed as a tear went down my cheek. "I-I just haven't had much of an appetite… you know, after being sick and stuff." I lied, but I knew he didn't buy it.

"Kurt…"

"I'm just scared alright? I'm scared that he's going to just show up one day… I'm scared that you'll be his new target." I said quietly.

"Hey now." He grazed my cheekbone. "You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. You just worry about you. I'll be perfectly fine. But that doesn't really answer my question. Why have you been skipping on meals?"

"I just- I don't know honestly. I'm just scared I guess."

"I'm just worried about you love."

"Wait, so you can be worried about me but I can't be worried about you?" I asked sitting up.

"Well… yeah. I don't need you worrying about me."

"That's not very fair."

He rubbed the back of his neck. I pulled it away, knowing his habit of doing this when he was nervous.

"I'm just not used to the idea of worrying about me and making sure I'm alright. It's a foreign concept to me."

I put my hand on his knee. "Then let me show you. You need someone to look after you. Hell, everyone needs someone to show they care. Let me be that person." He only hung his head. I put my finger under his chin, forcing him to look at me. "Please, Blaine."

He nodded as tears started forming in his eyes. He only held them back.

"As long as you let me worry about you."

"Deal."

He placed his hand on the back of my neck, drawing me in close until our lips closed the distance.

"How about we get some sleep?" I whispered.

"But it's only ten." He said, trying not to break the kiss too much.

"Now who's the sex addict?" I said, finally pulling away and laying on my back.

"Fine, I guess we can sleep." He said as he curled against my side, laying his head on my chest and draping his arm over my stomach. I rubbed his back softly and kissed his head before closing my eyes.

"I love you Kurt." He whispered into my chest.

"I love you too Blaine… Welcome to the family."


	23. I will be right by your side

"Kurt, I'm going to be fine."

We were walking into school, my hand holding tightly onto his. I loosened my grip slightly, but still held it close. He only shook his head and smiled.

Yes, I was nervous. I've been dreading this day since last week. Today was the first time since last year that Blaine would have to face Karofsky. To make matters worse it would have to be a daily occurrence and it's not like we could be joined at the hip every single second of the day. I sighed, worrying about the day ahead. He squeezed my hand.

"It's going to be alright. I'll just put my good boxing skills to good use." He said giving me a wink and a smile. I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of him standing up to Karofsky. A few minutes before the bell rang we stood outside his class.

"Text me if you need me?"

"Kurt, I'm going to be fine. But are you sure you don't want to grab someone or something. The halls are pretty much empty now and your class is on the other side of the school. I don't want what happened last week."

The bell rung and I gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"I'll be fine Blaine. I'll see you after class."

He squeezed my hand and entered the classroom where I heard the teacher say, "Well, Mr. Anderson, nice of you to join us," right before the door closed. I walked off toward my class cautiously looking around and flinching when I heard a sound. I hated being so damn scared in my own school again.

_Six more months, six more months._ I kept thinking to myself. Six whole months and I would be done with this school. Thank God.

I stepped in front of my locker to grab my English book, closed the door and walked to my class room, only to be stopped by one Dave Karofsky.

"What is it and you skipping first class? Do you just know that'll I'll be late?"

He only glared down at he, shoving me against the locker and held me there by the collar of my shirt. I put my hands up in surrender and tried pushing him away. He only bent his head so his lips were by my ear.

"You know you are a beautiful creature. I don't know what it is though…" I stiffened as he said this. Could he be… attracted to me? He nuzzled my neck with his cheek before pulling back, licking his lips. "I'd love to have a little taste."

"You're _not _my type." I said through my teeth.

He only dragged me into the nearest bathroom, locking the door once we were inside. I only stood against the opposite wall, crossing my arms tightly over my stomach. If I was scared before, I was terrified… and that still isn't the right word to describe the fear I had. He made his way over to me and forced my arms apart and holding them to my side. He leaned in and smashed our lips together, forcing my mouth open with his and sticking his tongue down my throat. A single tear ran down my cheek as he moved his hands to the middle of my legs. I gasped at the unwanted touch as he started to unzip my jeans. I tried forcing him away, but he had built a lot of muscle over the summer.

* * *

><p>(Blaine's POV)<p>

I sat in class, tapping my pencil lightly, staring at a distant wall. I smiled as I thought of my new family. I still couldn't get out of the shock.

"Mr. Anderson! Mind telling the class what was just said?"

I snapped out of the daydream and cleared my throat. "The domain of a function is the set of all real values for which the function is real valued."

She only stared at me with a blank stare. "Yes… that is correct." She paused again before continuing. "Anyway class."

I only smirked to myself at how well I could multi task.

The period finally ended and I stood outside of the classroom waiting for Kurt, knowing he would pick me up. Brittany walked up to me.

"Hey Blaine, where was our unicorn today? Is he spreading his magic around again?"

"What are you talking about Brittany? He should have been in class."

She shrugged. "Well, he wasn't. Well, bye!" She said as she walked away.

"Crap," I muttered under my breath, making my way to his locker and pulling out my phone.

_Where are you? Britt said you weren't in class… are you alright?_

I stood in front of his locker and waited… and waited… and waited even as the bell did ring. My phone vibrated signaling a text.

_Bathroom by my locker. Please hurry._

Thank God I was so close.

I pushed my way through the door and my heart broke in two at the sight I saw. I shut the door and locked it, turning my attention back to the figure on the floor. His knees were brought to his chest, his arms wrapped protectively around them, his eyes red and staring at a distant wall, tears still pouring out. I moved to sit by him, but as I touched his knee he flinched away, staring at me with wide eyes. He finally relaxed a little and he leaned his forehead on my shoulder and cried. I only put my arms, and his cries turned to violent sobs, making him lose control of his own breathing. I stroked his hair soothingly, kissing the top of his head.

"Kurt, you have to calm down. Calm down my love." I whispered, trying to control myself. He only kept gasping for air, but not quite reaching it. I only rubbed his back in small circles with one hand, grabbing my phone with the other.

_You know how to pick bathroom locks, right?_ - _Blaine_

When he began to calm down he only started up again, and by then I had given up all hope for him talking to me, or at least calming down. My phone vibrated.

_Yeah, why? Where do you need me to be? –Finn_

_Bathroom by Kurt's locker… hurry please. –Blaine_

I prayed to whatever might be up there that he would be fast. I decided to give one last try in soothing him. Usually a wet washcloth against the back of his neck helped him, it was worth a shot. I stood up, pulling him up with me and practically dragging him to the sink. I propped him up against the wall and he froze with wide eyes. I had never seen him more scared. I moved to go in front of him but he only looked more scared. I slowly backed away knowing that he probably needed space.

"Kurt? You need to tell me what's going on. I need to help." He quickly shook his head as we heard the door open, revealing Finn with a pocket knife. I eyed it carefully knowing that if he was caught with that, he would be suspended. I said nothing, only turning to the broken boy in front of me who only burst into tears again.

"What the hell did you do?" Finn asked storming across the floor beside me.

"N-nothing. I just found him like this. I tried to comfort him when I propped him against the wall, maybe hoping to make him feel better but he only looked even more scared." I brought my voice down. "I really don't know what to do Finn." He only nodded, slowly making his way towards his step brother.

"Kurt? What's going on?" He only looked up and ran into his arms, burying his face into Finn's chest. I didn't have time to be jealous.

"H-h-h-he…"

"Karofsky? What did that bastard do this time?" Finn asked as he only tightened his hold on Kurt.

Kurt mumbled something but we couldn't quite make it out. When we asked again I only heard one word that about sent me over the edge, making me punch the bathroom wall.

Rape.

"He what!" Finn asked, pushing Kurt back gently, holding onto his shoulders. "Did he… like did he…"

"N-n-no… a kid walked in before a-a-anything got t-t-too far." Kurt said as he quickly moved towards one of the stalls and emptied his stomach of what little breakfast he ate today. I made my way into the stall and rubbed his back as he continued to dry heave. I glanced over to Finn as he pulled out his cell phone and motioned he would be a minute as he made his way out into the hall. The grip Kurt had on the toilet in front of him made his knuckles turn whiter than his skin.

"Kurt honey? Are you done?" I asked as he just knelt there for a few minutes, not doing anything. He nodded standing up slowly, and wiping his mouth with a tissue before throwing it in the toilet bowl and flushing it all down. He made his way to the sink and washed his hands, and looked himself over in the mirror.

"I'm so sorry Blaine. I'm so sorry." He said as he dried his hands.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I didn't do anything… I couldn't do anything. I just stood there not even pushing him away." He put his hands over his eyes and his shoulders shook again. I made my way over to him and placed a hand on his arm.

"Can I hug you?" I asked cautiously, remembering just a few minutes ago how terrified he was of me. When he nodded I took him in my arms.

"Kurt, you have nothing to be sorry for. Alright? In situations like that… Oh Kurt, don't be sorry. This was _not _your fault at all. You do _not _deserve this at all." He only nodded, but I knew he didn't believe it. He never believed anything I said. At least ten minutes later, Burt, Finn and a police officer came in cautiously, having heard most of the story. Burt and Finn looked piss.

"Kurt…" Burt said finally, pulling Kurt away from me into his own arms. Kurt gladly stepped in, his body shaking. I turned my back, rubbing my hand over my face, not wanting to let Kurt know of the tear that trailed down my cheek. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see Finn.

"He's going to be alright. We're going to get that bastard something and he's going to be gone."

I looked over to the boy who was now sitting on the floor with Burt cradling him as the police asked questions. He looked over to me and gave me a pleading look. I knew he couldn't talk about it now.

"How about we just get him somewhere else and ask him questions. I think he just needs to relax right now." I said calmly, making my way over to the three. The officer nodded, standing up from his crouched position. He handed me a card and whispered softly.

"The sooner we can get him to tell us what happened, the better. We're going to need to know who it is so we can get him into custody. We don't take these things lightly." I nodded and shook his hand as I took the card.

"Thank you officer… we'll be in touch." He nodded again, walking out of the bathroom, taking one more sympathetic look at the boy on the floor.

* * *

><p>(Kurt's POV)<p>

"Kurt?"

"Mmmm?"

"I know it's hard… but we need to know what happened so we can get him into custody."

I sighed as tears welled up in tears for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. We were sitting on the floor of my room, textbooks open, me not wanting to even think about the morning. I knew I had to face it sometime, but I didn't think I could do it so soon.

"Kurt? If not today… soon. I know that it's hard, and I will be right there no matter what… we just need him punished soon."

I nodded leaning back so my back was now on the floor. I patted the spot next to me, motioning for him to lie beside me. He did and I grabbed his arm and put it around my waist as I curled up next to him.

"I was by my locker when I met him again. He pushed me against the lockers and… and he tried flirting with me or something and then I was being pulled into the bathroom." I swallowed back the tears that were starting to form. Even though my voice shook quite a bit, I needed to finish. "He locked it and- and walked over to me and kissed me forcefully. When I tried to push him away, he held my arms at my side… before his hand moved… to a certain place that- that is only reserved for y-you." I closed my eyes, trying to forget the feeling of his hand on my groin. "Luckily there was a knock on the door, making him run away. The kid who came in only stared at me before leaving. He didn't do what he needed to do."

I heard him suck in his breath, and I opened them in time to see his moment of anger pass. He rubbed my arm in a soothing way.

"Kurt… I don't even know what to say. God, you have so much courage."

I scoffed. "How can you call me courageous? I just stood there and after I cried. That's not bravery… that's being a coward."

"No, that's being smart. Kurt, when I texted you, you didn't turn me down like you normally do. You asked for me to come. Courage is confronting fear. You didn't run and hide Kurt. You faced it and stood up against it." He sighed. "Kurt that is the epitome of courage."

I only closed my eyes as tears slid down my cheek. I felt the pad of his thumb brush over my cheek and kiss my forehead lightly.

"Kurt, you're going to hate me for this, but I really think you need to talk to someone about this. Dad and I talked about it earlier when you were resting, and we both think you need to see a counselor." I widened my eyes, thinking he told my dad about my eating problems as well. He quickly added, "Don't worry, I didn't mention anything else. But I think that will help you in that department as well."

I only nodded, knowing that it was probably what was best.

"Sleep with me tonight?" I whispered. He smiled.

"Only if you want me to." I sighed happily, knowing that his presence was all I needed to feel better. "C'mon, we need to get some sleep." I nodded as we both stood and walked over to my bed, already in our pajamas. He turned off the lights and made his way to the other side of my bed. We laid down facing each other, his arm going around my waist protectively. I buried my face in his chest and clenched some of his shirt.

"Blaine?"

"Mmmmm?"

"I love you… Thank you."

"You have nothing to thank me for."

"If I never met you, if you never told me to confront him, I would probably not be here right now."

He rested his lips to the top of my head, knowing exactly what I meant. "I love you Kurt. So so much." He sighed, wrapping his arms tighter around me. "I will help you get through this Kurt. No matter what, I will be right by your side."

* * *

><p><strong>I know i know... i hate myself more then you guys hate me... and you thought that it couldn't possibly get more angsty. just to let you know though, we will not see Karofsky again, he goes to juvy and all is happy again... Yay! unless you want to see something else happen. just let me know and i'll see what i can do. :D<strong>

**And on another note, if you guys hated me today, you're going to hate me on day 51... yes i have already written it... yes i am crazy... yes you will hate me by the end of it... and no i will not tell you guys what it's about :P It's my secret until next month! I just thought i'd give a little warning.**

**But no worries, there will be less angst for the next month until then so don't let this scare you off. :D**


	24. Safe

A scream pierced through the quiet night. As I sat up in my bed, sweat pouring from my face, I realized that sound had come from me. I tried to slow my heart beat and wipe the sweat from my brow, but I could not take a proper breath. Tears started pouring from my eyes. A hand went to my back and I landed on the ground and backed against the wall, frightened of who it was.  
>The figure turned the light on and slowly made his way over the side of the bed to reveal himself.<p>

Blaine.

The door opened suddenly and my head turned so fast that I thought I would get whiplash. My dad and Carole stepped into the room and looked from me to Blaine and back to me. After the initial shock of seeing me terrified and Blaine looking worried, dad rushed to my side and I let him pull me into his arms as I cried into his shoulder. After what seemed like forever, my sobs slowed and I pulled away looking between my dad, Carole, Blaine and Finn, who must have come in when I was busy crying.

I wiped my eyes and took in the worried looks of my family, Carole in tears and Blaine pretty damn close.

"I'm sorry guys. I'm fine, go back to sleep."

"No way kid, I know that you are not fine." He turned to Finn. "Will you go get some water?"  
>Finn nodded and was out of the room, darting down the stairs.<p>

I looked to Blaine who still sat on the bed, face buried in his hands, Carole by his side, arms around his shaking shoulders. I got up and walked over, and sat beside him.

"Blaine?"

He quickly looked up, wiping his wet, red eyes. He reached over and grabbed my hand and gave it a tight squeeze. Our eyes were locked on the other, not even noticing when dad and Carole left, closing the door softly.

Blaine reached his hand up, but hesitated before setting it back down. I only shook my head and took his hand and placed it on my cheek. He sighed, almost in relief.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Kurt... Don't be sorry. I understand... Do you want to talk about it?"

I leaned my head on his shoulder and shook my head.

"Not now. I just need someone here."

He put his arms protectively around my arms. "Always."

* * *

><p>I smiled as I closed my eyes and fell asleep in his arms.<p>

The alarm clock went off and I groaned into my pillow. I jumped slightly when a body scooted closer to me until I realized it was Blaine, who slept with me last night. Why was I so scared all of the time?

And then I remembered and a couple of tears rolled down my cheek as everything from the previous morning hit me at once. His hand rubbed my arm as he placed a kiss to the back of my neck.

"You alright?" I nodded, not wanting him to hear the break in my voice. "Sweetie, you don't have to hide anything from me. I know you're not fine." He rolled me gently onto my back to reveal my eyes that were most likely rimmed with red from crying. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "You want to stay home today?" He whispered in my ear.

I thought about it and nodded, not wanting to ever go back to the school.

He wiped my tears with the pad of his thumb and smiled. He turned over and got out of bed, making his way to his own room to get ready. I only closed my eyes again, hoping that my dreams would carry me far away. They didn't.

I woke up, trying to catch my breath, sweat covering my body as I pulled the covers up to my chin. I looked at my clock to see I was only asleep for ten minutes.

The door opened and revealed Blaine, all ready for school. He made his way over to my side of the bed and frowned. He sighed.

"Another nightmare?" I nodded.

He sat on the side of the bed and pushed my wet hair away from my face, grazing my cheek as his hand went down to grab my hand.

"I can stay. I don't have to go to school."  
>"No Blaine. I'm going to be fine. It's only eight hours. Besides, you missed all of last week. You can't afford to miss anymore."<p>

He leant down to kiss my damp forehead.

"I'll see you when I get home. Call me if you need anything, alright?"

I nodded, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Try to get some sleep, love. Your dad will be right downstairs."

I nodded again, closing my eyes. The last thing I remembered was lips on my forehead again and a soft spoken "I love you".

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling much better than I had earlier and relieved that I had spent the time actually sleeping instead of worrying about nightmares that could take over the pleasant dream.<p>

I got out from under the covers and walked downstairs, not even worrying about facing the public with messed up hair and tired eyes. I was now faced with my dad who was sitting casually on the couch, one arm over the top of the couch, the other resting on the arm rest, watching a game that I guessed was a re run.

I walked over and sat next to him, curling into his side. His arm dropped from over the couch and wrapped it around shoulder, rubbing his hand up and down my bicep. I was thankful he remained silent instead of asking me questions. I watched the game, not knowing anything what was going on, until it ended. He switched it off and pushed me up gently so he could look me in the eyes.

"You ready to talk about it?"

I sighed knowing that I would eventually have to tell him, as well as the police officers. I didn't really feel like telling the story three times.

"Can you wait until I tell the officers? I don't want to relive it that many times." He only nodded patting my leg and getting up.

"Want something to eat? You can teach me how to make your super good waffles."

I smiled, appreciating his way of trying to help me. I got up from my place on the couch and set to work, gathering ingredients from the cupboards and teaching him how. I laughed when the flour burst and most landed all over him, and smiled as he went about trying to crack eggs. It was the happiest I had been in awhile.

When it was all said and done, we took our places at the table and ate.

"Wow dad, this actually pretty good." I said, nibbling at the small amount on my fork.

"Well thanks. I do have a good teacher."

I only smiled and took small bites of the food, not even finishing a quarter of it. I moved to get up from the table and clear my plate, but my dad's hand went to my arm.

"Hold it kid. You skipped lunch and dinner yesterday, I don't even know if you had breakfast… I want you to eat that whole waffle."

"Dad, I'm seriously not hungry. When you guys went back to sleep I came down and fixed myself a snack. I'm fine."

"Kurt, don't give me that bullshit. Now sit down and eat."

I rolled my eyes and sat, taking another bite of the food, and another… and another until the plate was clean. I looked to my dad for approval and he nodded, getting up with me as we put our plates in the sink.

"Kurt, I'm really worried about you. I've noticed how little you have eaten this past week. Don't even pretend you don't know what's going on."

I sighed as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"I don't know dad, alright? I've just been worried about Blaine, and stressed about school and scared about Karofsky… I just don't have time." I said with a slight shrug.

"Kurt… I know that you're stressed and stuff, but you can't starve yourself. It's not healthy, especially with how small you already are. I've noticed that you're getting bonier which means you've lost a lot of weight."

I touched my stomach, noticing how my ribs stuck out a little more and as I moved to the side, I felt my hip bones more then I had before. My eyes widened at this fact. I hadn't even realized it.

"You see? Kurt, you have to take care of yourself. And if you don't, then I will walk with you all day, making sure you did."

"I will dad, I promise." I said sincerely. I didn't really want my dad to walk by my side all day… and I knew he would do it.

"Ok… I'll hold you to that too."

I nodded as he rubbed the back of neck tiredly.

"And onto another subject. Kurt, I think you need to see someone… with what you've been through… I think it's best to see a counselor about this."

"I figured you'd want that… and Blaine told me you discussed it. I will dad… I think it might help to talk to someone who isn't biased for once." He looked to me, clearly confused. "Don't get me wrong, I love talking to you guys, but… you guys always take my side because well… you have to. Not that the counselor won't but… you know… they won't be directly involved in the situation." He nodded understandingly.

"You look tired." He said after a few moments of silence.

"I am tired…"

"Are you scared to sleep?" he asked tentatively.

I only nodded. "Mostly I'm scared of the nightmares that come along with sleep. I don't like waking you guys up. I'm really sorry about last night."

He stepped forward so he was in front of me. "You have _nothing _to apologize for Kurt. We are here to protect you… even if it means waking up in the middle of the night. We love you Kurt._ I_ love you."

I sighed as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me close into his chest. Tears started to pour down my cheeks and land on his flannel shirt.

"Don't apologize for anything out of your control, Kurt. Just promise that you'll let us help."

I nodded as I heard his voice break.

"I love you Daddy."

* * *

><p>I was lying on my bed, trying to go to sleep when I heard the door open. I looked at my clock to see it was only three o clock. Blaine and Finn should be at Glee and Carole was at work until six… who could it be?<p>

I got out of bed and walked downstairs to hear Blaine's voice in the kitchen.

"I need to be here with him…"

"You know, he's going to be pissed that you skipped Glee, right?"

"Yeah, well he can deal with it. I just feel the need to be with him right now." There was a moment of silence that was broken by Blaine. "Uhhh, dad?" I could hear a small smile in his voice as he said this. I had to smile as well, thinking of how comfortable he was getting.

"Yeah?"

"I know your rules and stuff, but it would make me feel more comfortable if I slept in Kurt's room. I don't even need to be in the same bed… on the floor is fine. I just want to make sure he feels safe."

"I couldn't agree more kid. For now, I'm tearing down the rules… he needs you Blaine. Especially now."

"Thank you. Did you get a chance to talk to him about talking to someone?"

"Yeah, he's all for it." There was a moment of silence. "Now we need to get him to talk about what happened to the officer."

I walked slowly into the kitchen, both of their eyes going to me.

"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" Blaine asked as he stepped towards me.

"Tired, but I'm fine… I want to get this done and over with… Can I talk to the officer tomorrow?"

Their eyes widened as they looked at each other in surprise.

"Are you sure Kurt? Are you truly ready?"

I nodded. "I need… closure I guess. I just need this to be over with."

Blaine rubbed my arm as my dad took the card out and picked up the phone, dialing the officer's number.

Blaine took my hand and guided me upstairs. As he closed the door to my room I sat on my bed, back against the pillows. He came over and joined me on the other side, taking my hand in his.

"I was in the hallway… and he came out of nowhere and pulled a knife on me and raped me before… killing me." I said quickly, just wanting to get it out in the open. I heard him take a deep breath in as he stared at the distant wall. Tears fell on my cheek as he looked to me. "That was my dream." I whispered.

"Blaine? Did you see him today?"

He nodded slowly. "It took Mr. Shue and Coach Sylvester to hold me down to not jump him… yes I had my own personal escorts today. I took the liberty of warning the principal…"

I smiled as he massaged my palm with his thumb.

"Blaine, please don't get suspended for getting in a fight…"

He sighed and smiled. "Not even if it's for you?"

"_Especially _if it's for me."

"Fine," he said putting on a fake pout.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of my head. We sat there for what seemed like a lifetime, me feeling safer than ever before.

* * *

><p><strong>So i must apologize again for filling this month with so so much angst. i promise that there will be more fluff, there will be Klaine sex again, but yes there will be some more angst... but not for at least another month. This will probably be the most angst you will have between now and February 20... just to warn you. :D<strong>

**Thank you all so much for your support! I love you all! And if you have any ideas run 'em by me! I'll be happy to take any prompt!**


	25. Everything's Going To Be Alright

**Baha! i totally win! i didn't think i would get this up before midnight and look at that... 1:58! I'm so proud of myself!**

**I must apologize for a slightly shorter chapter then the last few one's... but i hope this eases your mind. :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You ready for this?" Blaine asked as he squeezed my hand.<p>

Blaine, dad and I were standing in front of the police department, looking at the front doors, me frozen in my place as I thought of what exactly what I was about to do.

I wanted to shake my head, turn around and run far away where I could escape this all.

But I knew I had to do this, so I nodded my head.

We stood there for a few more moments.

"As beautiful as this door is, I really think we should actually walk through it... Just sayin."

I wanted to smile, but I only nodded again taking one step at a time before we were actually inside.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

I swatted playfully at his arm, smirking a bit. He only laughed as he guided me to the front desk, dad following close behind. Blaine pulled out the card and handed it to the man on the other side. He grunted and pointed us in the right direction before picking up the phone, presumably to call Officer Davis.

I only held onto his hand tighter when the officer greeted us and invited us to sit in the small conference room. Although the room was spacious, the white walls made me feel claustrophobic.

As we sat we were offered coffee, which the three of us declined. The officer only shrugged and sat across the table, hands folded on top.

"So, Kurt… are you sure you're ready? Although I would like your statement sooner than later, I don't want to push you or anything," the officer said, breaking the silence.

I nodded as I launched into the story. I started by walking into school, scared out of my mind for Blaine, dropping him off at class and making my way to my own in the empty hallways. My voice cracked slightly as I explained in perhaps _too _graphic of detail, but I had to give him as much as I could. I watched as the man scribbled on his notepad, catching his eye a few times when he looked up. I couldn't bear to look to dad or Blaine… I just couldn't. So I settled on either the officer or the wall.

When I had finished, my vision had blurred and my cheeks were wet as tears fell onto them. Blaine tightened his hold on my hand as I saw dad lean forward, head in his hands.

The officer took in a deep breath. "Is that it Kurt? That's everything?"

I nodded and I almost saw a glint of relief flash through the man's eyes, as if he had heard too many of these stories before and was afraid there was more than that. I carefully wiped at my eyes as the officer pushed a box of Kleenex in front of me. I took one out and blew my nose before throwing it away in the nearest trash can.

"I'll just give you all a moment. Let me run this by my boss and see if we can't get this kid in juvie." He stood from his seat, looking rather uncomfortable and turned leaving the room.

None of us said a word.

I stood from my own seat, breaking contact with Blaine, and started to pace. I really didn't know why I had. Possibly because I was scared of what would happen? Frightened of what that would mean for my safety? Maybe I paced just to think.

"Kurt…"

I whipped my head around at the sound of my name, and saw my dad standing from his chair, eyes red, and swollen. He made his way over to me and paused, inches away.

"Dad, please don't. I can't stand anymore sympathy. I just need you to be my dad." I said carefully.

I had had enough of all the crap that was given to me the last couple of days… all of it coming from my family. And now the police officer and soon enough my friends. I couldn't handle it all. I just wanted to be treated like normal… not like a china doll that could break any second. Although, most of the time I felt that way.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I just- I hate that I can't make this better like I've always done in the past."

"Dad…" I sighed as I moved into his arms, burying my head in his shoulder. "You are making this better… just by being here… for still loving me and supporting me through this. For helping me out even though sometimes it really pisses me off."

He pulled back and wiped the tears from my cheeks, like he would do when I was younger when I had fallen off my bike, or came home with a road rash from falling when a kid pushed me. The only difference was that a simple band aid or a kiss to the wound wouldn't make it all better.

The door opened again and the officer stepped inside, an unreadable look on his face.

"Kurt, police officers are going now to take him into custody. For what he did… I don't expect 'him to be bothering you much anymore. I don't even think he'll be able to get parole."

A few sighs of relief sounded throughout the room and all I did was stand frozen in time, his words slurring together and floating around in my head. I only had one question.

"If- when he goes to trial… will I have to…" I didn't even want to finish the sentence. Just the thought of it made me sick to my stomach. The thought of having to see him again made me want to pass out.

"No Kurt, you won't have to testify. We have all we need right here." He said as he patted his notebook. I then let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

><p>I woke up on the couch, my head cradled in someone's lap… I didn't know who until I looked up to see the hazel eyes staring down at me. I smiled as I turned to face away, nuzzling my head in his legs, smiling to myself.<p>

He massaged his way through my hair. "Sleep alright?"

I nodded, closing my eyes. It was the best sleep I had had in two days. I hadn't woken up screaming, or sweating, or have to be forced awake by someone.

I stretched my legs out slightly and curled them back up as I opened my eyes again, taking in my surroundings.

Rachel and Finn were on the loveseat and Mercedes on the chair, all glancing at each other and back to me. I sat up, nearly colliding my head and Blaine's chin.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, still shocked from being caught in my pajamas in front of people.

"Finn and Blaine said we should come over. We missed you at Glee club white boy. Did you relapse or something?" Mercedes explained.

I felt my face turn white as I turned to look at Blaine and then back over to Finn, both just staring at me, almost in an encouraging way.

Blaine took my hand in his, rubbing his thumb along the edge of mine. He leant in close to my ear. "They need to know. If anyone has the right to know other than your family, they do." Before pulling away, he placed a quick kiss to my cheek and I took a deep breath.

"You guys deserve to know something. But it can't leave this room, alright? It's bound to get out sometime, but I don't want it to be soon." I looked to Rachel, knowing she would be the one to blab it to the whole world. She only widened her eyes as she held up her right hand as if testifying.

I ran a hand over my face, wishing I could back down and _not _have to relive this again. It was hard enough to have to tell my dad. Why couldn't they just not know? What they didn't know wouldn't kill them, right?

But Blaine was right. They were my best friends. They, of all people, had the right to know.

"Monday… Karofsky pulled me into the bathroom and… came close to raping me." The last part was barely above a whisper; I wondered if they had heard me. But the gasps that followed ended my concern. A tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away, wishing that one flick of the finger and everything would be normal again.

But then again… what is normal?

Mercedes was the first to speak.

"I' going to kill that bastard. I don't care if anyone tries to stop me… I am going to make sure he suffers."

"Oh trust me 'Cedes… there's a line." I said as I glanced between Blaine and Finn who looked just as angry as my friend. Rachel only sat there looking shell shocked. She hadn't even blinked when I called her name, she didn't even jump when Finn put an arm around her.

I got up from my seat and knelt in front of her, taking her small hands in mine. She finally broke her trance and looked at me, tears glistening in her eyes. I gave her hands a tight squeeze and tried my best at a smile.

"I'm alright Rach. He's going to go away and I'm going to finally be safe."

"I'm so sorry Kurt. I should have been there for you… I should have called you or _something_."

I held my hand up, motioning for her to stop. "Please don't. I've had too much sympathy the last couple of days… I don't need any more. And Rachel, even if you did call I wouldn't have answered and my dad would have turned you around if you tried coming over. Don't blame yourself."

She nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek. I wiped it away and smiled as she placed her hand on mine.

"How are you so freaking brave?"

I scoffed as I stood up, motioning for her to do the same. As she stood I took her small form in my arms, smiling. Of course, Mercedes couldn't contain it anymore and had joined us as well. We hadn't even realized that Blaine and Finn had retreated upstairs, giving us this moment alone.

* * *

><p>After hours of talking of everything but what happened that Monday, they left.<p>

I went quietly upstairs, knowing that mostly everyone was now in bed sleeping. I opened my door and shut it, not even noticing that the light was still on and the figure sitting on my bed reading a book.

As I turned I jumped at the sight as he only stared at me through his reading glasses. He smiled as I walked over to my dresser and started to change into my pj's. I was so glad that we had gotten so comfortable with each other.

I walked over and slid onto the bed, curling into Blaine's side as his arm went around my shoulders. He kissed the top of my head as he set his book and reading glasses aside. I wrapped my arms around his middle, gathering his warmth. We sat there comfortably for a few minutes before he broke the silence.

"Have you been eating?"

I rolled my eyes before nodding. "Don't worry Blaine. Before you know it I won't be bony and I'' have gained all my weight back."

"You know I'm just trying to protect you."

"From what?" I asked challengingly.

"From… you I guess." He sighed. "Kurt, you have to admit you haven't taken the best care of yourself… I'm just worried about you."

I kissed his shoulder and sighed, closing my eyes. "I love you Blaine."

"I love you too Kurt."

We sat up slightly, to go beneath the covers and get into a more comfortable position. I laid my head on his chest as his fingers trailed up and down my spine, my own arm lazily placed over his stomach.

As his breathing deepened and I listened to his steady heartbeat, I had no choice but to smile.

I was safe, I was happy… What more could I ask for?


	26. Protected

"Blaine! Stop trying to argue! I'm going no matter what anyone says!"

It was nearing the time we were supposed to leave and we had stood in the same spot for at least ten minutes arguing. I wanted- no _needed_- to go to school and Blaine didn't want me to go.

He was about to say something when the door to my room opened to reveal my dad.

"What's going on in here? Kurt? Why are you dressed?"

I sighed loudly as I made my way past Blaine and sat on the bed, running my hands over my face before looking back to them.

"I'm going to school... End of discussion."

"Do you really think that's a good idea kid?"

I rolled my eyes as I stood. "Yes dad, I do. I haven't had a nightmare since Monday night, Karofsky is in jail or something, and he's expelled from school so he can't possibly show up. I'll be fine."

Blaine put his hands on his hips and turned away looking at the window. My dad only stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

The awkward silence was broken.

"Blaine... Look out for him. Finn'll do the same."

Blaine whipped his body around, staring at my dad with wide eyes.

"You can_not_ be serious!"

"Well... If he thinks he's ready then he's ready. He'll call if anything happens, right kiddo?"

I nodded quickly, smiling at the direction this was going. I looked to Blaine whose expression had softened and his arms hung loosely at his side.

"I'll give you two a minute... Just make sure you're not late to school."

"Thanks dad!" I called as he shut the door.

Blaine made his way over to where I stood and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close. My arms went around his neck automatically, my fingers massaging the back of his neck.

"You sure you're going to be alright?"

I leant in and our lips met, lingering for a few seconds, before we pulled apart.

"I'll be fine Blaine. As long as you're right there with me."

* * *

><p>We walked into the school, my hand in his, but to my surprise I was relatively calm. He was the one who had the death grip on my hand. And now I know what he felt like that Monday morning.<p>

"Blaine sweetie, I love you and all but I can't feel my fingers."

He laughed a fake laugh and loosened his grip.

These were the moments that I loved being gay. Meaning that I wouldn't have to go through the suffering of holding my wife's hand during the dreaded child birth.

We stopped at my locker and I turned my gaze slightly to a sign above the door. _The_ door.

Blaine must have seen my gaze because he stepped in front of my view and started talking about an upcoming French test that he knew he would need my help with.

I nodded, shaking my thoughts that consumed me and focused on gathering my books for first period.

We were supposed to go _that _way but Blaine guided me the opposite direction... I couldn't have been more grateful.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by smoothly, me never going to my locker alone. No one asked questions, no one stared, no one probably had even found out.<p>

We were now sitting in Glee club and I was exhausted. Getting from class to class being scared all of the time took a lot out of you. All I wanted to do was go home.

We all sat in the chairs waiting for Mr. Shue to walk in. I was sitting next Blaine, our hands locked together on his leg. I laid my head on his shoulder, putting my free hand on the interlocked ones, closing my eyes.

_I was walking down the endless hallway, no one in sight. The lights flickered above as the sound of lockers shutting surrounded me._

_Two hands pushed me up against the lockers, making my head slam against them. I felt dizzy but I never lost consciousness._

_I focused my eyes on the familiar face in front of me. I tried to scream, but no sound came out. I tried to kick but my whole body seemed to be paralyzed against his grip._

_"I want you so bad... You're mine... All mine..." the voice whispered harshly in my ear. He placed a rough kiss to my neck, biting hard as if he were searching for blood._

_His bites came harder as he came to my collar bone. He threw me on the ground making me land hard on my side. I tried to get up and run, but my body was glued to the floor._

_He straddled me, ripping my layers apart until I lay beneath him, completely exposed. He kissed me roughly again on the lips, his tongue pushing his way through my mouth. I tried denying access but he was too strong. His hands roamed over my whole body until I heard a soft voice._

_"Kurt!"_

_I looked around trying to find the voice, but the man above me only forced my head towards him again._

_"Kurt, I'm right here. Wake up... Wake up..."  
><em>  
>The scene vanished and all I saw was black. Someone was next to me, someone was calling my name. My eyes flew open in horror as I let out a small scream, jumping out of my chair and scooting back against the wall, sweat still dripping down my face and body.<p>

Blaine walked towards me slowly, his hands raised in front of him. I only brought my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them and letting tears run freely down my cheeks.

I heard someone say something about going out in the hall and soon it was just me and Blaine.

He kneeled in front of me, hands still raised in front of him as if showing surrender. His eyes glistened in the light and I could tell he was fighting back his own tears.

"Can- can I…" I nodded knowing exactly what he was wondering.

He sat beside me, putting his arms around my shoulders and legs, holding me close to his body as my own shook with violent sobs.

It seemed like forever before they finally stilled in my body for good. I breathed in deeply, trying to regain my strength and energy.

Blaine's own shoulders were shaking slightly as his chin rested on top of my head. I sighed at how safe I felt just him being here with me, despite the fact that we were both crying.

Suddenly, the door opened, making me practically jump in Blaine's lap. My dad entered slowly, sighing deeply when he saw the two of us. I closed my eyes, feeling like a little kid thinking that if I shut my eyes I suddenly turned invisible and the rest of the world faded away. I opened them again when I felt a hand on my back, rubbing small circles. My dad was crouched in front of us, one hand on my back, the other on Blaine's shoulder.

I sat up and rubbed my tired eyes, wiping my wet cheeks. I looked over to Blaine who had stood up and started pacing the room.

I was about to call his name but my dad just patted my knee, shaking his head. Obviously he needed a few minutes. By a few minutes, I meant an hour, because he suddenly rushed out of the room. I heard Finn's voice calling after him before the door closed again. But I knew. Of course I knew.

* * *

><p>I entered the cold room slowly and quietly. Why did so many bad memories have to occur in this room? I couldn't think of the answer because the scene in front of me just about broke my heart.<p>

Blaine was standing there, punching that silly bag, ear buds in his ear, and the volume to its maximum volume. His body was sweaty, his face red as he took each punch.

I sat on one of the benches, just watching him, letting him have his moment of release. I saw how the salty tears and sweat mixed together, and dripped on the floor. I saw how with each punch he cringed. I saw how he would step away for a few second to jog in place before picking back up again with greater strength and ability.

He glanced my way, doing a double take as he realized that someone was actually watching him. He turned off his IPod and took out his sound canceling ear buds and sighed. He carefully undid his gloves and threw them to the floor. I took in how red and swollen his fingers looked and how his eyes were even worse.

I stood and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, not even caring how sweaty he was. He immediately wrapped his arms around my back, squeezing me until I had no breath left. But I didn't really care. I had him and that was all that mattered.

The moment was broken as he stepped away and gripped my shoulders, blue eyes meeting hazel.

"You wanna talk about it?"

I shook my head as a tear dropped from my eyes. He brought his hand up and wiped it away, but never letting his hand leave my cheek.

I closed my eyes, letting the moment wash over me. I felt him pull me back in as he cradled the back of my head with one hand, the other going around my back. I put my cheek on his shoulder, my own arms wrapping around his medium size frame. Relief washed over me as we stood there in each other's arms for what seemed like eternity.

It was now seven o clock as Blaine, dad and I stepped inside the house after returning from the counselor's office.

It was an easy session. Answering a few questions about myself, what I did; what I loved to do. I talked about my family, my second family, singing, Blaine, the whole works. My mother even came in there somehow. But as we went deeper and deeper I felt myself curl up inside, wishing to find shelter. I didn't want to spill my guts to this stupid guy anymore. I didn't want to do _this _anymore. This whole thing of pretending, lies, and secrets.

I didn't bother greeting Finn and Carole as they saw me walk in, I didn't bother lingering downstairs for awhile like I normally did before I went to sleep. I didn't bother with saying a simple goodnight. I ran up the stairs, into my room and slamming my door shut as I flopped on to the bed, face against the mattress as tears came again.

I was so tired of this. Tired of feeling weak. Tired of feeling unwanted and broken. Tired of feeling like I could never be fixed.

The door opened and closed softly as I heard silent footsteps cross my carpeted floor. I felt the bed dip and a hand go to my back as I cried. I figured it was either my dad or Blaine so I stayed as I was.

"What can I do, Kurt?"

The voice was a tad higher then dad's or Blaine's and lower then Carole's. I sat up and looked at Finn through blurry vision. I blinked several times before my vision cleared and I saw his broken, almost confused expression.

"I want to help Kurt… I _need _to help. What can I do?" he asked again softly.

I shrugged as I crawled over to him and leant my head on his shoulder, his arm coming over my shoulders in a protective matter. I sighed. I didn't know if it was supposed to be happy, or content, or relief, but I did know that I was so glad that Finn was my brother.

"Kurt… I'm here to protect you, all right? I sure as hell didn't last year, so I'm starting fresh. I _will_ take care of you Kurt. No matter what you say. I want to be a friend… and a brother." He pushed me up slightly, gripping my shoulders, making me look at him. "Just say the word Kurt, and I'm there, alright?"

I nodded slowly as I leant in and wrapped my arms around him, burying my face into his chest. His strong, muscular arms went around my slim figure, pulling me close as tears stained his shirt.

The door opened again, revealing Blaine with a tray full of bowls of soup and glasses of water. He kicked the door closed with his foot and walked over to the desk and set the tray down before sitting next to me. I laughed as I sat up, rubbing my eyes, letting my hands rest there for a few moments before lowering them again.

"I love you guys… Thank you."

"You have nothing to thank us for Kurt." Finn and Blaine said at almost the same time. I smiled as I stood and made my way over to the food.

I looked over to the two boys who continued to stare between each other and me, looking almost shell shocked.

"Well… aren't you guys going to join me?"

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah... remember when i was like "no more angst until February 20! YAY" yeah... well as you could read there was still angst... and i guess i shouldn't have promised no more angst because there will be some. But it will always end on a happy moment like this one where Kurt's all casual and crap after having a really sweet Furt moment... No need to worry! <strong>

**I really hope you enjoyed this one despite the angst. and i really hope you like how i brought Finn in again. i'm hoping to get Furt in a little more... especially with what happened. i feel like Kurt needs a big brother most of all...**

**See you all tomorrow! (TGIF!)**


	27. Wishing on Stars

I opened my eyes slowly, my eyes adjusting to the still dark room. I turned my head slightly, hoping not to disturb the sleeping boy next to me who had his arms wrapped around my waist. It was six. The boy next to me groaned slightly as he nuzzled his face into my neck. He pressed his lips against it, before pulling away and slowly opening his eyes. He stroked my side and smiled.

"Good morning beautiful. How are you this fine morning?"

I scoffed. "Blaine, you must be blind in the morning because I am far from it."

He brought his hand up, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear, letting his hand rest there for a few minutes.

"You're always beautiful, Kurt."

I smiled as he placed a kiss to my cheek before getting up lazily, getting ready for school.

"Can't you call in sick?"

He looked to me suddenly. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want to go to school… wanna play hooky with me?"

He walked over to the side of my bed and leant down planting his lips on my forehead. He pulled back and smiled, our faces inches away from each other.

"Of course I can."

I smiled as I grabbed the back of his neck, bringing him in close for a deep, passionate kiss. He placed his hands on either side of my body, moving to get more onto the bed as the kiss deepened even more. He balanced on one hand as his other came up to rest against my cheek, his body still hovering above me.

We were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Blaine quickly rolled to his side of the bed, pulling the covers over himself as we both said "Come in!"

My dad entered, with Carole following close behind him.

"How are you two doing?"

I smiled, glancing to Blaine who was only biting his bottom lip. Under the covers I grabbed his hand. I sat up slightly.

"I'm doing alright. Blaine's not feeling all too well though."

Carole immediately went to his side of the bed and touched the back of her hand to his forehead.

"No fever… I'd rather you not have a relapse, so just stay home today." Carole said, frowning.

"Kurt… do you want to go to school?" my dad asked tentatively.

I stared at the distant wall for a few moments before answering.

"After what happened yesterday… I hate to admit it, but I think you guys were right. I really don't think I'm ready yet." I rubbed my tired eyes. Although telling them that Blaine was sick was a lie, this was the complete truth. The whole night I tossed and turned, trying my hardest to get some sleep. Eventually I did, but it was only for two hours. I was scared to fall asleep, let alone go back to school.

A hand went to my shoulder and I looked up to see my dad in front of me.

"I understand kiddo. Get some rest… both of you." my dad said sternly. We both nodded and they exited the room, closing the door softly behind them.

I closed my eyes, shifting under the covers so I was laying down again, my body facing Blaine. I opened my eyes again to see his hazel eyes looking at me smiling.

"What are _you_ looking at?" I said as I took his hand once more, rubbing my thumb over the top.

"You are so adorable when you sleep. I wish I was like, not human so I never had to sleep so I could watch you."

I rolled my eyes. "Creeper much?"

"You love me."

I laughed a little. "Yes, yes I do."

He continued to stare at me, but there was something different in his expression. Concern, content? I couldn't really tell. I laid my hand on his waist.

"You look tired… did you sleep much last night?"

I only stared at him blankly. Should I tell him the truth, or just get off the subject.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "No… only a couple hours." I opened them again just as Blaine opened his mouth to speak.

"Why didn't you wake me?" He asked softly.

I shrugged. "I didn't want to bother you."

"Kurt…" he laid his hand on my cheek, brushing my cheek bone with his thumb, "please promise me you'll wake me up next time."

I didn't want to, but I nodded anyways.

My eyes started to burn trying to keep them open, trying to keep myself awake. He kissed my forhead gingerly.

"Get some sleep, love. I'll be right here."

I smiled as I closed my eyes, feeling Blaine's arm wrap around my waist, and his body moving closer to mine.

I slowly opened my eyes and smiled at Blaine who was watching me, a smile on his face.

"Well hello there," I said, a little surprised.

"Hi. How'd you sleep?"

I smiled. "Great actually. Not a single nightmare."

"Good," he said, pressing his lips to my forehead. "You hungry?"

I shrugged. "Eh, not really. I just kind of want to lie in bed all day to be honest."

"Alright, I'm alright with that." He placed his arm across my body, pressing his hand to the mattress, laying his chest on mine. I giggled as I wrapped my own arms around his waist, pressing our bodies impossibly closer. He brought the hand that was not on the mattress up to cup my cheek, stroking the place on my cheek that was right in front of my ear.

"God, you're beautiful," he murmured as he leant his head down, placing his lips onto mine.

He pushed my mouth open with his tongue, and I let him in, let him explore my mouth as a tiny moan escaped from my body… or maybe it was his. I was too busy thinking about how wonderful this felt.

I closed my eyes as his hand moved to the back of my neck, begging from something more.

Suddenly everything came back to mind. The bathroom, his rough lips against mine, the way my body was paralyzed against his hold on me.

I gasped, shoving Blaine off of me and quickly getting out of bed, practically running towards the opposite wall, tears coming down my face.

"Kurt?" I only shook my head, my body still facing the wall. I crossed my arms tightly around my stomach and leaned my forehead on the wall, shoulders shaking slightly.

I heard Blaine get up from the bed and walk over to me. I felt his hand on the small of my back, rubbing it with small soft circles.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I'm so sorry… I should've known," he whispered in my ear.

I shook my head again, turning to face him. "No Blaine, this isn't your fault. I thought I was ready… obviously I'm not." I said through the tears that still came. I brought my hands up to cup his face, forcing him to look at me. "This is _not _your fault, Blaine."

He leaned his forehead against mine and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath in.

"I wish I could make this better… I wish I could just make it go away. I hate seeing you hurt."

My hands moved to the back of his neck, massaging his tight neck. "You are Blaine. Just being here with me… never leaving me even when I want you to makes everything alright. It doesn't make it better, but it makes it bearable."

He opened his eyes, looking into mine, our heads still pressed together. "You are so strong Kurt. How do you do it?"

I pulled away and scoffed. "I'm not strong… I'm just a good actor."

He took my hands in his and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Kurt, you are the strongest person I know. Don't even think for a second that you aren't."

I nodded slowly. "I love you Blaine. I'm sorry I kind of just ruined that moment."

"Don't even think about apologizing. It's not your fault either."

I leant in and pressed my lips to his.

"So what do you say about climbing back into bed… we can do a gossip session!"

I laughed at his enthusiasm and nodded, hoping it would get my mind away from everything.

"Ok, there's a step right here, there you go, now step over this thing… yep just like that."

Blaine had this wonderful idea for a date and of course he wouldn't tell me. We had driven to Breadstix and parked, but we didn't go inside.

"Aren't we going to get out?" I asked after a few moments. He only smiled.

"Nope." He dug through a bag in the backseat and brought out a bandana. "Turn around."

I stared at him confused, but complied, turning to face the door. Suddenly I was face with darkness as he tied the piece of cloth over my eyes.

"Alright."

I turned to face what I thought was the front. "What's going on?" I asked impatiently."

"It's a surprise… you can't know until we are there."

I rolled my eyes beneath the cloth and leaned back in my seat.

"Don't roll your eyes, Kurt. You're gonna love it… I promise."

I held back a smile as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove.

It was about twenty minutes later (or so I guessed) that the car stopped and he turned it off and opened and closed his door. I jumped slightly when my own door opened.

"Take my hand."

We walked for awhile, my hand gripping his as I tried to follow his instructions of where and how to step. I felt snow crunch beneath my feet and the wind blowing slightly.

Just then we stopped and his hand left mine and I heard him walking away.

"Blaine?" I called; worried that he would leave me.

"I'm still here, don't worry."

I crossed my arms tightly around my stomach as I shivered from the cold. He had instructed me to wear something warm, but obviously my black coat and red plaid scarf wasn't cutting it. My teeth chattered as my whole body shook as another gust of wind blew.

"Are you cold?" he asked, his voice sounding distant.

"Yes… I'm freezing. How much longer?" I asked, sounding like a little child who was bored and just wanted to get out of somewhere.

"Almost done… there." I heard him come closer to me and unwrap the cloth from my eyes, dropping it to the ground. I let my eyes adjust.

I looked past Blaine who stood in front of me and gasped at what I saw.

We were in a clearing, trees surrounding us, snow covering the ground still. A few blankets lay on the ground next to a small fire. A basket lay next to it, a dozen roses on top.

I looked back to Blaine who only smiled, rubbing my arms with his hands.

"How- how did you manage to carry all of that with one arm?" I asked, still in shock at how amazing it all looked.

"I had a little help. Finn followed us." He laughed a little, as he grabbed my cold hands and led me to the space. He reached down with his free hand and grabbed one of the many blankets. He took his hand from mine and wrapped it around my shoulders. He motioned to a comforter that lay flat on the ground, telling me to have a seat. I did so as he rummaged through the basket, pulling out sandwiches, chips, and vegetables.

"Bon Appétit." He said in a French accent. I chuckled as I took a bite of my sandwich.

We spent the dinner in silence, stealing glances at each other. Our eyes would meet occasionally, and when they did, I would quickly look down, blushing red. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him smile a bit, returning to his food. I knew he loved it when I blushed, despite the fact that I hated it.

As we finished he crawled to the basket and pulled out his IPod and speakers, and pressed play. The first song was of course _Teenage Dream_. I smiled at the fond memory and crawled over to him, deeming it to be too much effort to simply stand and walk over. I leaned my head on his shoulder as his arm went around my shoulders. He grabbed another blanket from the pile and made us fall back against the comforter, pulling the blanket on top of us. I curled into his side placing a hand on his chest.

He kissed the top of my head. "Kurt, look up."

I did so and gasped. The full moon was perfectly seen, surrounded by a thousand if not a million stars, shining brightly.

"Blaine… this is perfect." I sighed into his chest, wrapping my arms tighter around his middle. "You're perfect."

"Kurt, all of these are for you… well except the one that Finn gave Rachel… she would kill us if she found out I gave you her star and that you actually took it."

I chuckled a little, knowing that it was true.

"I love you Kurt. You mean the whole world to me, and _nothing _will come between us."

I kissed his chest, before looking up at the sky again, just as I saw a shooting star. I didn't really believe in supernatural stuff like wishing on wish bones or shooting stars, but I pushed that aside.

My one and only wish was that Blaine could be mine forever. That he would be my forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for updating for yesterday! Now i shall try to think of a prompt for today, but i promise you i will have 28 soon!<strong>


	28. I'd Do Anything For You

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I told you i would have the story yesterday, but here i am this afternoon finally finishing it. :( i've let you guys down once again. Forgive me?**

**And please please please give me prompts... it was so hard coming up with this one, and i'm still trying to figure out all of what will happen today. so please... prompts would be lovely. :D**

* * *

><p>"So I'm curious... How do you expect to make Valentine's Day better than last night," I asked, wrapping my arms around his waist, pulling him close.<p>

He only smirked and kissed my cheek. "That's for me to know, and you to find out."

"And what would that be, Mr. Anderson?"

"Oh no no no. That information is classified."

I pouted a little bit, but he only shook his head. I gave up and turned to the door to walk down to breakfast.

"Hey kid, Carole and I are going to the store. Need anything?" My dad asked as I turned the corner. He was pulling his jacket on by the door, Carole holding the knob impatiently.

I shook my head and smiled. "I'm fine." I turned to see Blaine directly behind me. "Want anything?"

He shook his head. "Morning." He said facing my parents.

"Morning, sweetheart. Are you sure you don't want anything?" Carole asked, turning the knob and opening the door slightly.

"No I'm good. Thanks though!"

They both nodded and left, closing the door quietly behind them.

Before I could turn around, his arms snaked over my stomach, resting his chin on my shoulder and rocking us slowly. I closed my eyes, holding onto his arms.

"Mmmm, so what do you want to do today?" He hummed in my ear before pressing a kiss to my neck.

I shrugged. "Stay right here all day?"

He spun me around, never loosening his grip he had around my waist. I felt his hands interlock behind my back as he leaned in, lips meeting mine. My arms went up and crossed over his shoulders loosely. I didn't dare close my eyes.

He pulled away, almost reluctantly, and leaned his head against mine.

"Are you scared?" He whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear him, his voice full of concern.

"Not of you... Just... The memories that come whenever I close my eyes."

He grabbed my hands and leaned back so he could look directly at me. His fingers twisted and turned with mine, his hazel eyes never leaving my blue ones.

"I love you Kurt. So much." He paused and closed his eyes as if that would help the words flow from his mind to his lips. He opened them once more. "Kurt, I want you to have all of the happiness in the world. You deserve nothing less." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I hate seeing you like this; scared, hurt, nervous all of the time."

I looked down at my feet at this, slightly embarrassed that he had noticed. He only put his fingers under my chin, forcing me to look at him. His hazel eyes were glistening in the light, tears threatening to push through.

"I am willing to do anything to help you. I want to help to make this better. But the only way I can do that is if you tell me the truth and let me in. Will you do that for me?"

I nodded, tears threatening to push through my own blue eyes. His hand came up and cradled my cheek, swiping my cheekbone as tears came down.

"It's going to be hard, but I do know that I need to have my friends, especially right now," I said, my voice breaking ever so slightly.

The phone rang, breaking the moment. Finn was at Rachel's so we couldn't expect for him to answer.

Blaine held up a finger, motioning me to stay, before making his way into the kitchen.

"Hello, Hummel residence."

After that there was silence. For about five minutes I heard nothing but stern whispering and silence. Curiosity got the best of me, and I wandered into the kitchen to see Blaine leaning against the counter, one hand supporting him the other having a firm grip on the phone, his head bent down low.

"No you listen to me. There is no way in hell that he is going to see Kurt." He paused. "I don't really care. That bastard hurt him, more than physically. He is not going to have anything more done to him by that fucking Karosfky."

I made my way over to him, placing a hand on his back. He jumped a little and looked at me with worried eyes. He shook his head when I held out my hand for the phone. I gave him a pleading look, and he sighed, handing the phone over to me. He walked away, pacing the floor.

"Hello, this is Kurt. May I ask who is calling?"

"Oh hello. Uhh, this is Ted Brown, Mr. Karofsky's lawyer."

I froze. I figured it would be him, but I didn't want it to be.

He continued. "Mr. Karofsky has requested speaking to you. He really needs to tell you something."

I was still frozen in shock, and this only made it worse. What more could he want from me?

"Alright, when can I see him?"

I looked to Blaine who had frozen in his spot and turned quickly around to face me with wide eyes. I held up my hand, telling him to wait.

"Oh thank god. He hasn't stopped asking me since I met him a few days ago. He's here at the jail so whenever you're ready. It would be great if you could come today."

"I'll be there in an hour." I said, my voice monotone, my eyes still fixed on Blaine.

"Great! Just go to the front desk and they'll tell you what to do."

I said a thank you and goodbye before hanging up, my eyes never leaving Blaine who was still frozen in his place, his eyes full of shock.

"You can_not_ be serious. Kurt, you've had nightmares because of this guy."

I nodded. "I know Blaine, but I think it will bring me closure. After this I won't see him again. I just... I need this to help me move on."

Blaine looked down at his shoes, crossing his arms over his chest. I walked over to him as he started talking again.

"I don't like it. I don't think it's a good idea."

I rubbed his arms a little, bending my head down a bit to see if I could catch his eyes. I did and he looked up.

"You don't have to like it," I said softly. "Didn't you just say that you would help me in any way you can?"

He rolled his eyes and nodded, possibly hating me for using his words against him.

"I think this will help. I want you to be right there the whole time. Can you do that for me?"

He unwrapped his arms and placed them around my waist.

"I'd do anything for you."

* * *

><p>The cold air hit me as though I was just thrown against an ice wall as we stepped out of the car. He came around to the passenger door and took my hand in his, instantly warming it up.<p>

"You sure? It's not too late."

I had thought about it the whole way and I promised myself that I wouldn't back down.

I nodded, taking a step forward and walking toward the door, my hand having a death grip on his. He only squeezed right back, a gentle yet forceful assurance that he was right there.

He held the door open for me as we entered. The walls were plain, no color to them at all, with papers hanging from them. A few people sat and waited on the chairs, some leaned over, some having their heads against the wall. As we walked up to the counter, the woman was unexpectedly cheerful.

"Well hello boys! What brings you here today?"

I opened my mouth to talk but no sound came out. Luckily, Blaine caught this.

"Uhhh we're here to see David Karofsky."

She nodded and turned to me. "You must be Kurt," she said with a sad smile. I only nodded.

She had us write our names on a piece of paper and she gave us both ID badges.

An officer led us down a long hallway that I thought would never end. Memories of my nightmares came into my mind and I gripped Blaine's hand tighter, my eyes probably wide with fear.

"You alright?" He whispered in my ear. I could only nod.

The officer held a door open for us and we walked in. directly to the right was plexiglass sitting on a counter, shelves dividing each of them into their own little stations. To the left was an empty area, extra chairs stacked in a corner, two or three large windows covering the otherwise blank walls. The officer motioned for us to sit. As he went to get Blaine a chair, Blaine motioned him away, his way of saying that it wasn't necessary. He stood directly behind me, his hands massaging the knots in my shoulder.

He leaned down close to my ear. "Everything's going to be fine. Just let me know when you want to leave and we will." I nodded as he kissed my cheek.

A door on the other side opened and in walked Karofsky, being held by an even larger officer. Another man walked slightly in front of him. I tensed slightly as he came closer.

"Hello, I'm Ted, I talked to you on the phone?" The man said into the phone that connected us, as he sat. I only nodded.

Ted handed the phone over to Karofsky when he had settled in his own chair.

There were dark circles under his eyes, his cheekbone showing more than before. His clothes hung a little baggier. Instead of acting tougher and larger, his presence gave a sense of a small mouse who just wanted to cower in a corner.

"H-hi Kurt."

"Hello… you wanted to talk?" I said, trying to sound

He nodded as he looked above me to Blaine. I didn't bother to look back to see what he was doing. I knew he had on a glare, his fingers tightening the hold he had on the back of the chair.

"Kurt… I wanted to- to apologize. I-I was wrong… I was more than wrong." He paused and ran a hand over his face. "God, uhh I know that there is nothing I can say that will make it better, but I wanted you to know that I _am _sorry."

I nodded after he had paused for awhile. "I know." I said softly.

"I'm sorry, I need to go." Blaine whispered in my ear before bolting out of the room. I looked after him, wanting to follow him, but also wanting to ask the boy in front of me questions. I chose the latter, knowing Blaine needed time.

"Why?" I asked.

He looked up, his sad eyes meeting mine. He looked to his lawyer and back to me. "Kurt… I love you. I honestly love you."

I tried to hold in my sharp intake of breath, but it came anyway. It wasn't that I was shocked. I had figured that for awhile now. But him saying it… it just tore my life in half.

"But why would you stoop to that level? Why not tell me, take the rejection and move on?"

"BECAUSE I COULDN'T TAKE ANYMORE REJECTION, ALRIGHT?" as he yelled, I almost jumped out my seat. He was now breathing heavily in his seat, his eyes on the distant wall to his right. "I was pissed alright? My dad didn't take me coming out all that well… he threatened to kick me out… luckily my mom stepped in on that one. Kurt, I haven't talked to my dad since the day he sent me back to McKinley. He doesn't love me… he never did." He said softly, turning his focus back onto me.

I sighed and leaned forward in my chair. "I'm really sorry that happened to you, David. I really am. But that doesn't excuse you from almost _raping _me. I really thought that we could push everything aside from last year and work it out. I could have helped you through it. My dad would have helped as well. I'm just sorry that didn't happen."

"I am too," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

We sat there in an awkward silence before the wonderful officer freed me, saying time was up. Before he got up to leave I quickly spoke.

"Dave… I am sorry about what happened with your dad. I'll come back sometime." I said without even thinking about what was coming out of my mouth. He only nodded, hanging up the phone and walking out of the room.

I quickly got up and whipped out my phone.

_Where did you go? I'm ready to leave. –Kurt_

I walked down the hall and to the front desk quickly.

"Did you see the man I was with come out?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, he told me to tell you to go on without him and he would be back later." The woman set some keys in front of me. My hands shook as they grasped hold of them.

I nodded slowly before turning, and walking to the door and out to my car.

I sat in the driver's seat, and put the key in the ignition, turning it to start the car. I looked to my phone one last time, hoping for a text message or an incoming call.

Nothing.

I put the car in drive, and drove out of the lot and into traffic. It was lunch time now and I was starving, but I didn't feel like eating. I had no appetite after that conversation.

Ten minutes later, I pulled into my driveway, seeing that no one else was home. I got out of my car and practically ran to the front door, hoping that Blaine would be on the other side. As I opened the door and took a look inside, I saw that he wasn't.

* * *

><p>"Kid, he's fine. I'm sure of it."<p>

It was now dinner time and no one had heard a word from him since he left the building. I had paced the kitchen floor for hours, probably making an indent in the floor. My arm was crossed over my middle, the other propped up against it, my face resting in the palm.

"He should have called. Why hasn't he called?" I asked, never looking away from the floor.

A hand touched my arm and I jumped. I turned to see Carole, worry in her eyes.

"Kurt, I'm sure he's fine. If he's not home by curfew, we'll go look for him. I'm sure he just needs some time. Come, have dinner with us. You skipped lunch, you must be starving."

I shook my head. "I had lunch," I murmured, this being a lie.

I looked away, continuing to pace. Luckily they didn't push.

* * *

><p>It was ten. My parents were in the other room watching television, Finn in his room playing video games, me still in the kitchen pacing.<p>

I heard the door open and I darted to it like there was no tomorrow.

There he stood in a wife beater tank, a grey jacket loosely hung over his shoulders and red sweatpants. He was dripping with sweat, the gel from his hair gone, and his curls loose. He was breathing heavily, as if he had just finished running a marathon. He stared at me blankly.

"Blaine?"

He shook his head, moving past me and up to his room. As the door slammed upstairs, I looked behind me to see my parents standing in the kitchen, having seen this whole exchange.

"Good night," I whispered silently.

"Good night kiddo."

I went up the stairs slowly, giving him enough time to change, or something. I stood in front of his door, my hand raised to knock. Finally I mustered up enough courage and I knocked softly on the wood.

"Go away!" The voice on the other side yelled, almost breaking in the middle.

"Blaine? Sweetheart, it's just me."

I heard him get up from his bed and lean heavily against the door.

"Please Kurt… just go away. I don't want to talk right now." He said softly through the closed door.

I leaned my forehead against the door, and put my hand up against it.

"I love you Blaine. Text me when you're ready… or just go to my room. Whatever you want to do."

I stood there for a few moments, wondering if he would answer me. At least a simple "ok" would be fine with me. But I stood up straighter and started to walk to my own room. I was only two inches away from the door when I heard it.

The voice was small and soft, and if I had been any farther I wouldn't have heard it. But the fact that I did made my heart leap with joy.

"I love you too, Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>*Backs into a corner* Please don't hurt me! I know you probably have unforgiven me and are now plotting what you will say in your death threat reviews... <strong>

**but fear not! I will have the next chapter up by midnight tonight. I pinkie promise. :D**

**so please push the anger aside until you read the next chapter. :D**


	29. Nothing To Worry About

I woke up the next morning, sad that I didn't have someone warm to say good morning to. I sat up in my bed, rubbing my tired eyes, letting them fall carelessly on my lap. I had barely slept at all last night, worried about Blaine, worried about what would happen.

I looked to my clock to see it was eight in the morning. The sun shone through the window, painting yellow on my walls and illuminating the room. I leaned over and grabbed my phone, pressing the button to reveal the home screen. My heart sank as I saw there was no missed calls, no text messages, nothing.

I fell back against the pillows covering my face with my hands once more, tears stinging my eyes, threatening to pour out. Instead of fighting them, I let them come freely down my cheeks. I rolled onto my side, curling my legs up as close to my chest as possible, and let silent sobs take over my body.

I really didn't know why I was crying. Because of the nightmare I had last night? The fact that Blaine wasn't there to make me feel better. Because of the conversation I had with Karofsky the day before. The fact that Blaine hadn't said a word to him in almost twelve hours and before that I hadn't heard from him in ten hours, thinking the worse. I didn't really care. I just continued to cry.

There was a soft knock on my door and it slowly opened. I lazily opened my eyes, seeing that my dad stood in the doorway, his expression worried. I only turned my back to him and mumbled a soft "go away" into my pillow. He either didn't hear me or didn't care, because the bed dipped a little as he sat down, his hand going to my shoulder, forcing me to turn over onto my back. I gave in, letting my gaze fall on to my dad's.

I sat up and rubbed at my now wet cheeks and eyes, before letting them fall in front of me, my head dipping down.

"Dad, I really don't want to talk right now," I said, my voice thick and stuffed up.

He rubbed my back soothingly and kissed my temple. "It's ok Kurt. Just give him some time, he'll come around." He stood, crossing his arms over his chest. "Now, how about we get you some breakfast. I made your favorite… waffles! What do you say?"

"Not hungry," I mumbled even though it was a complete lie.

He sighed, coming a little closer to me. "Kurt…"

I looked up to him. He knew. He knew I had lied… he always knows.

I gave in, knowing that I was too weak to even think about arguing. I climbed out of bed and followed him out the door. As I passed Blaine's door, I paused in front of it, wanting so badly to walk in and tell him to come downstairs with me. But I knew he must have still been mad at me, so I dropped it, continuing on towards the kitchen.

As I sat, I looked around the table, taking in the awkward glances everyone gave me. I slammed my fork down on the table, making everyone jump at once.

"Oh my god, what are you all _doing_? It's not like I'm dead or something. I'm still Kurt, nothing more. So please just stop with the looks!" My voice broke a few times, but I couldn't tell if it was from straining my voice, or because of the tears that threatened to push through.

We all looked down at our plates at once, eating in silence.

"Kurt… we know you went to see him yesterday." I only stared at him in disbelief.

"But… how?" I asked softly.

"Blaine texted me… he told me not to worry, that he had it covered. He just wanted to give us a heads up." He placed his elbows on the table, running his hands over his face. "He also told me that he couldn't handle his emotions… he didn't want you to know…"

"You knew where he was! And you let me panic like that!" I said, standing up, my chair almost falling backwards.

"Do you really think I would have let him go that long without at least sending us a text? I'm sorry Kurt, but I keep my promises. He told me not to tell you until this morning, or until he had gotten home."

I shook my head in disbelief, letting out a small laugh. "You know what? Screw this. My weekend can't possibly get worse." I turned on my heel, running up the stairs and slamming my door behind me and collapsing on my bed, face down to muffle the sobs.

"What is wrong with me?" I screamed into the blankets, knowing that no one would be able to hear me.

"Nothing at all," a voice behind me said.

I jumped up immediately, the voice scaring me shitless. I turned to see him leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. He curls were still loose, but they were controlled. His eyes looked tired, dark circles underneath them.

At the same time, we rushed over to each other, meeting in the middle, taking each other in the other's arms. I buried my face in his shoulders, rubbing his back as his body shook.

"Shhh, it's alright. I'm here." I whispered quietly into his ear, making sure that he was the only one to hear.

"I'm s-so sorry Kurt. I'm so sorry." His body shook harder with every apology that escaped his lips.

I pulled away, our faces inches apart. I just needed to look into those eyes again.

Those beautiful hazel eyes that always made me melt, were now filled with tears, bloodshot and swollen. His cheeks were red, tear tracks going down them in a jagged way. Tears still came pouring out of his eyes as he covered his face and walked into my shoulder once more. I wrapped my arms securely around his shoulders, hoping to bring comfort to the broken boy.

* * *

><p>We were now sitting on my bed, legs crossed and facing each other, an hour later. His eyes still red and puffy, but calmed down enough to actually hold a conversation.<p>

I grabbed his hands, twisting and turning our fingers absentmindedly as I searched his eyes. They looked lost, broken, in need of repair.

"Blaine? What happened?" I asked slowly and quietly, hoping that it wouldn't result in what I had just solved. He took a shaky breath and began.

"I can't forgive him Kurt. My emotions… they're just all over the place. I want to be here for you so bad Kurt. I want to do everything in my power to make you feel safe. But, the fact that he said he was sorry and you actually forgave him… God I wanted to jump through that glass and choke him. I couldn't face the fact that… that he would actually do something like that to you and still have the balls to actually ask to carry on a conversation with you."

I only stared at him, understanding him completely.

"I didn't want to forgive him at first. I'm still wondering if I should or not. But Blaine… I know you are trying your hardest to help me… but understand that your own feelings have to come before mine. I've seen the way you've been carrying yourself. You have so much on your shoulders right now. You need to relax and let it go. He just sent you over the edge and you needed to get out."

He stared at me, with a confused look. "Exactly… that's exactly it." he smiled. God I loved that smile. "You know me too well Hummel."

I smiled a little, scooting more towards him, putting an arm around his shoulders drawing him in close.

"I went for a sprint… to the gym of course, where I spent five or six hours almost breaking my knuckles…seriously the people in their thought I was a lunatic." He laughed softly, as he relaxed in my arms. "And then I went for another sprint, never stopping until I got home."

"You must be so sore."

"Mhmm… my limbs feel like jelly."

I laughed at the way he said jelly, how childish and playful it sounded. He sat up a bit and looked at me, staring into the depths of my soul. He brought his hand up and brushed the hair on the side of my head, massaging my temple softly with his thumb.

"What about you? How are _you_ doing?"

"Oh no no no… this moment is about you."

He rolled his eyes as I stepped off the bed and held out my hand for him to take. He did and I helped him to his feet. He winced slightly at the new found pressure and the fact that he would have to actually walk and pick up his feet.

"Would you like me to carry?" I asked, almost in a teasing way.

"I'm not a child, Kurt." He said, his tone light like it always was.

"C'mon, everyone's out… they probably want to avoid me after my small outburst at breakfast. I heard the door shut earlier."

I pulled him along until we were finally in the bathroom. I shut the door and locked, going over to the water to run it, letting it warm before I put the plug in.

"Blaine, sit," I said, motioning to the closed lid on the toilet. He obeyed, a small smirk on his lips.

I stood in front of him, playing with his curls, making him relax even more. As he slumped lower and lower I reached down to the hem of his shirt and lifted it. His arms automatically went up as if he were a machine, the shirt sliding over the top with little effort. As I moved to take my own off, he stood and took my hands away, leaning in close to my ear.

"I can't let you have _all _the fun. That just isn't fair."

I let him take my shirt off, not caring that it was just carelessly dumped on the floor. Our lips met as our hands roamed over each other's bare chests, sides and back.

"Blaine, we need to do this before everyone gets home." I breathed.

"Then why are we doing it in the bathroom? The more traditional way is in the bedroom."

I smacked his arm playfully. "You know what I mean." He smirked as I walked over to turn the water off, seeing the tub almost full. As I bent down, I looked behind me to see him staring at my amazing ass, drooling at the sight.

"Like what you see Anderson?"

"Mmmm… more than like," he said as I stood. I turned around just in time for him to be inches away, his hand wanting.

"Blaine Anderson! How undapper of you to want to touch my ass!"

He only wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling us close together.

"That's not the only thing I want to touch," he breathed into my ear. Goosebumps rose over my skin and I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks. His hands found my way into my back pockets and I moaned as our lips met again, his tongue pushing through. His lips found my neck, and I leaned my head back, letting him have more access to it.

"Blaine… I don't even know where they all went; let alone how long they'll be."

"Idon'tcare," he mumbled against my skin, words slurring into one.

I pushed him back and smiled. "Trust me sweetie, my parents are going to be gone this weekend for their anniversary."

"I have to wait that long?" he asked pouting.

I thought about it for a moment. I really hoped that he didn't have to wait much longer. I wanted to give him everything, but every time we even came close, a flashback would occur and ruin everything. I just hoped that this weekend would be different.

"Kurt?" I looked to him again, realizing I was staring at the wall. "Kurt, I'm not pressuring you or anything right? You know that you can take it at your own speed and stuff… I won't be mad or anything."

I nodded, relaxing slightly. "You know me too well Anderson." He smiled as he kissed my cheek, moving to take of his pants. I followed his example and soon we were standing in front of each other, completely naked. We had done this so many times, I didn't even feel a blush come to my cheeks.

He took me in his arms once more, pressing his lips to my ear. The touch sent a shiver down my spine. "You are so beautiful, Kurt. Have I ever told you that?"

I shivered at the way he told me that. Even though he had pretty much told me that every single day, memories popped in left and right. The feel of the strong hands on my collar, his harsh breath against my neck, his muscled body pressed hard against mine, me in the middle of him and the lockers.

I tightened my grip on the boy standing in front of me, trying to rid the memory. Trying to hold onto reality rather than the past. It worked.

I reluctantly pulled away from his embrace and made my way over to the tub, stepping in carefully. He followed my example as I settled in. he sat in between my legs, his back leaned against my chest. I wrapped my arms tightly around his stomach, kissing his shoulder, letting my lips linger for a few moments longer.

An hour later, we finally climbed out, washing off the soap from our bodies. I handed him a towel, as I grabbed on for myself, drying off every inch of my body, him doing the same. I wrapped securely around my waist and snuck out of the bathroom, not even caring if Blaine was covered or not. I heard him step out of the bathroom, and walk to his own room as I stepped into mine.

* * *

><p>"So, you going to tell me how <em>you're <em>doing?" he asked.

It was nine. We lay in my bed, my head lying on his chest, his arm wrapped around my shoulder securely.

"I'll tell you later," I said with a yawn. I was so exhausted after not sleeping well the night before. And I'm sure he felt the same way.

"Promise?"

"I promise Blaine, now go to sleep," I said as I stroked his side softly.

He kissed the top of my head before leaning his head back against the pillows.

We lay there for a few moments; the only sound I could hear was his heart beat rhythmically.

"I really missed you last night Kurt. I could barely sleep without you."

I smiled and hummed in agreement. "It was pure torture."

He hesitated before asking, "Did you have a nightmare, Kurt?"

It was now my turn to hesitate. I decided to be truthful for once and nodded my head, a tear landing on his chest. He stroked my hair.

"Hey, none of that," he said, referring to my tears. He sighed. "I'm so sorry Kurt. I should have been here."

I shook my head, tightening my hold around his stomach. "I understand Blaine. Don't worry about it. You're here now and that's all that matters."

I closed my eyes; hoping sleep would find me when he didn't respond. I was so tired, my eyes had started to ache from keeping them open for so long.

His chest vibrated as he hummed a familiar tune… our song. I smiled as I kissed his chest, nuzzling my head into his chest even more.

"I love you Blaine." I sighed, with a yawn.

"I love you too Kurt."

Darkness found me sooner than later, but tonight, I wasn't scared of it. With Blaine there I knew everything would be alright… I had nothing to worry about.

* * *

><p><strong>This make up for everything? i sure hope so! Please excuse any and all grammer, spelling, etc. mistakes. I am way too tired to even think about reading through it two more times to fix everything, so please bear with me here. :) see you all tomorrow!<strong>

**(Please oh please give me prompts... lots and lots of them!) (Pretty please? with a cherry on top?)**


	30. You'll Get Through This

I woke up, smiling despite the fact that it was Monday and time for another day of school.

I curled into him more, stroking his side absentmindedly. His chest vibrated as he hummed, either annoyed that I had woken him, or happy at the touch, I wasn't quite sure.

"Morning sweetheart. How did you sleep?" He asked, his voice slurred and raspy.

"Mmmm good. How about you?" I asked as I tilted my head up to look at him. He tightened his grip on my shoulders as he smiled down at me.

"Fantastic. Are you going to school today?"

I dropped my gaze from his eyes to his chest as I traced a pattern with my finger. I nodded.

"I need to face my fears at some point... Might as well start sooner rather than later."

He only squeezed my shoulders, bringing me impossibly closer as he set a kiss into my hair.

"Everything will be fine. I'll be there the whole time," he whispered so softly that I almost didn't catch what he said.

I nodded as I tightened my grip I now had on his waist.

"Boys! It's time to get up!" Carole called from downstairs.

We both groaned as we pulled away, getting out of bed on opposite sides. He retreated to his own room while I contemplated on what outfit I should wear. It had been four days since I actually had to think about it this much, and doing so made me tired. I finally settled on something basic. A white long sleeve shirt, a black vest with a gold chain that went across the chest, and faded blue jeans that I knew Blaine absolutely loved.

An hour later after finishing my skin care routine and making sure my hair looked perfect, I made my way downstairs to see everyone at the table, silently. Everyone looked dead, as if they had just woken up.

"Good morning everyone!" I said cheerfully as I sat down and poured myself some cereal. Blaine smiled at me while everyone else just grunted in response. I couldn't help but smile at the typical Monday morning.

My dad looked up and I thought I saw a small smile as he looked down at his paper once more.

"So you're going to school today?"

I looked up from my cereal. "Yep... Before you even try to argue I'm going no matter what anyone says. I'm not backing down."

My dad only shrugged and continued reading. Blaine squeezed my thigh, making me jump at the very ticklish touch. I looked over to see him smirk slightly, returning to his toast, his other hand still resting lightly on my leg.

As we continued through breakfast quietly, his hand stroking my knee, tracing what felt like small hearts into the fabric, my own heart skipping a few beeps.

As the time to leave neared we gathered our bags and said a quick goodbye to our parents. Finn and Blaine had already gone out the door, but my dad stopped me.

"You sure you're going to be alright."

I nodded, wondering if I said it enough times it would become reality for me. He placed his hand on my shoulder, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Call me if you need me."

"I'll see you when you get back from work," I said, and then I was facing the cool, winter air.

The car honked impatiently just as I rounded the corner. Finn held his hands up as if asking what the hell I was doing. Blaine had already claimed shotgun so I was forced to sit in the back. I climbed in, not even closing the door when Finn started backing out of the driveway.

"Sorry guys," I said as I clicked my seat belt. "Dad stopped me at the door… and you know him."

"He's only worried about you Kurt… as are we." Finn said, noticing the little hint of annoyance in my voice.

I rolled my eyes as I stared out the window, watching as the trees went by quickly, snow falling gently from the sky.

I turned my gaze to the right side mirror to see Blaine looking at me through it. He flashed me a smile immediately, reaching his hand back to rub my knee. I caught his fingers, giving them a tight squeeze before letting go. When he looked away, I looked out the window once again, wondering what the lone bird was doing flying in the winter.

I compared myself to the bird, think it strange or not. There were times that I was flying alone, that no one was there to help me find my way. I felt like I was cold and desperate for help and support and there was no one there to catch me when I fell.

The bird caught up with another one, the duo flying onwards and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of me and Blaine. How Blaine completed me, how he saved me from who I was. I leaned my head against the cold window.

As we drew nearer to the school, I couldn't help but have my heart beat quicken. I wiped away a tear that had escaped from my eye, the memories coming back as Finn found a spot in the parking lot.

Blaine must have noticed because once I stepped out, he immediately engulfed me into a tight hug, whispering soft words of encouragement.

After awhile we pulled back, refusing to take in the weird glances we received. He squeezed my bicep and smiled.

"We'll be there the whole way. And you can text me anytime you want, alright?" I nodded and he sighed. "There's nothing more to be afraid of Kurt. No one can hurt you."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in and Finn was now beside us, gripping my shoulder. I nodded when he gave me a look that asked if I was ready.

We walked into school, Blaine holding my hand, Finn on the other side. Once we had entered I stopped.

"Kurt, everything's going to be fine… we're right here," Blaine said as he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat, and continued on, head held high. I ignored the stares, ignored the gasps, ignored the fact that people had found out. When we entered the hall that led to my locker, I froze, staring down the crowded hallway, the nightmares flowing into my mind.

I shook my head quickly. "No, I can't do it. I can't… I just can't." I whispered, a tear sliding down my cheek.

Blaine stepped in front of my view, holding onto my shoulders.

"Yes you can Kurt. You _can _do this."

I shook my head again, peering over his shoulder down the hall once more. I looked over to Finn.

"Can you go get my books? I just- I can't."

He only nodded, patting my back as he walked down the hallway to my locker. Blaine forced me to look at him, his fingers going under my chin.

"It's the nightmare's Blaine… I just can't get them out of my head." He nodded, turning me around to sit on a bench located on the wall. I sat with my head back against the surface.

"Hey Kurt! How's everything? We've missed you at Glee club." Mr. Shue said as he stopped in front of us.

"I'm good- great… I'm great. I've missed you guys too. I'll be there today though, no worries." If only I _could _say it enough times to actually let it become true that I was actually fine. I brushed off the lie as he nodded and walked away as Finn came back with my books.

I stood and took them from him, mumbling a quick "thank you" as we walked to my first period.

* * *

><p>The day hadn't gone so bad. After awhile I had told Finn that I didn't need him <em>and <em>Blaine to be by my side, and I gave him his freedom. He was reluctant at first, but then understood, and went to walk with Rachel.

As Blaine and I walked into the empty choir room, I sighed in relief at my sanctuary… the place that I truly felt safe. We sat in chairs on the ground level, our hands locked together on his lap. He brought his free hand up and ran it through my hair on the side of my head. Usually I didn't let him do it, but I figured he couldn't do too much damage on the side.

"I am so proud of you," he whispered quietly as his thumb ran over the skin on my temple. I smiled at him, but I knew he didn't buy it.

"Kurt, you are so brave for coming back. I don't know how else I can show you how proud I am to call you mine." He smiled as his hand dropped to my cheek, rubbing his thumb over my cheekbone.

"I couldn't have done it without you Blaine. You make me strong," my voice breaking slightly.

"Hey guys, how's it going? We missed you at lunch," Mercedes said as she walked in, followed by Rachel and Finn.

"Yeah, I needed to go to the library to finish up some stuff."

It was half the truth. I did need to finish a paper I had put off for the weekend. But also, I was terrified to go into the room full of people that I knew would stare at me. I didn't care what emotions they showed, I just couldn't handle them anymore.

"I forgive you this time, white boy… but make sure to at least text me next time so I can join you," she said with a wink as she moved to her own seat behind me. Thank god she didn't tell me to actually go into the cafeteria tomorrow.

"Ok guys, listen up. I have the best number for Regional's…"

* * *

><p>"You alright? You've seemed pretty quiet since Glee club." Blaine asked as we sat on my bed, legs crossed facing each other.<p>

I nodded, but after the look I received from Blaine I slowly shook it, letting my gaze drop to the sheets below.

"Hey… what's going on?" he asked softly, squeezing my hand.

"I hate how it's become me now. Everywhere I go people stare at me because they _know _and I just can't handle it anymore." I sighed, lowering my voice. "I don't know _how _to handle it anymore."

He scooted closer to me, our knees resting against each other. His fingers went to my chin, lifting my chin slightly so I was now looking into his eyes. Those gorgeous hazel eyes. Why did they have to be so hypnotizing?

"Kurt, it's ok to feel like you need help sometimes… and it's even more ok to ask for it. You can't do this alone, Kurt. No matter what you say, I'm going to be right there beside you, helping you along until you're feeling better about this whole situation." He cupped my face with his hands, his thumbs running along my cheeks as tears poured down them. "You're not alone in this Kurt. There are so many people who are here to help you… and I'm first in line."

I nodded as I leant in to rest my head against his shoulder, his arms wrapping securely around my own.

"I just hate feeling this way. I hate feeling so vulnerable and scared all of the time. I hate bottling up these emotions and lying to people, hoping they wouldn't find the real me hidden inside. I can't let them see that side of me." I said after a few moments of silence.

"Kurt, it's ok to feel vulnerable and scared sometimes. And it's more than ok to let people see your true emotions… especially your own friends and teachers who care about you- a lot. The real you is what I love most. And besides, it's not healthy to keep everything bottled up inside… I learned that the hard way." He mumbled.

I sat up, looking into his eyes, cocking my head to the side. "What do you mean by that?" I asked curiously.

"Oh no, that conversation is for another day." He said with a small smile. "Kurt, trust me on this, alright?"

I nodded as I pushed him back against the bed, before laying on top of him, wrapping my arms around his middle and laying my head on his chest. He let a little laugh escape from his lips and wrapped his own arms around my back.

We laid there for awhile, limbs tangled together, before I closed my tired eyes. He rubbed the back of my head, letting his fingers trace small patterns on the back of my neck as I went completely limp against his body. I felt him shift a little before I felt covers go over the top of me and a small kiss to the top of my head.

"I love you Kurt, with everything I am," he whispered into my hair, probably thinking I was asleep. "You will get through this… because you're the strongest human being I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for being on time! Do i get rewarded by receiving amazing prompts? Hmmm? :)<strong>


	31. Is There Anything Else I Can Do?

**Just to warn you ahead of time there is a lot of POV switches so look for that... yes it is a relatively short chapter and i am super sorry for that. i hope you like it regardless! ENjoy!**

* * *

><p>(Kurt's POV)<p>

I quickly opened my eyes, my body drenched with sweat, my breaths coming out short and panicky. I sat up straight, slamming one hand to my racing heart, the other over my eyes. I couldn't stop the tears that came down.

_Not again, _I thought to myself. _I can't do this anymore._

The words came flooding back into my head, as I brought my legs up to my chest, covering both eyes with both hands. _Man up Kurt. You aren't good enough Kurt. You're never going to be strong Kurt. A beautiful creature_.

"Stop!" I screamed, not even thinking straight. The sobs came harder, my whole body trembling.

I about jumped out of my skin when I felt strong arms come around my shoulders and draw me into its body. I weakly hit his chest, sobs coming even harder than before, the sound bouncing off the walls. The arms only held me close, ignoring the soft blows and stroking my hair, rocking us both slowly.

The door opened and I didn't even bother to look. I was too busy hearing the words- the horrible phrases.

_No one likes you Kurt. You don't belong here. You deserved everything you got. You don't matter. No one cares what happens to you. You're worthless. You're pathetic._

They wouldn't stop. The words came powerfully in my ears that the noise coming from the boy beside me and the others in the room were drowned out. The boy laid his head on the back of mine, whispering something into my hair, but I couldn't hear it. I couldn't hear anyone but the voices. Those stupid voices that were right. They always were.

* * *

><p>(Blaine's POV)<p>

I slowly woke up to a noise. I shifted slightly, looking to my alarm that I thought the noise was coming from, but it said it was two AM. I took in my surroundings and through the dark I saw Kurt sitting up his body trembling.

I immediately sprang into action, sitting up and pulling his body into my chest, cradling him close as his sobs began to increase. He slowly beat my chest, but it felt like a weak effort so I ignored them, pulling him even closer, rocking us slowly.

The door opened quickly and in ran Burt, Carole and Finn, panicked looks on their faces.

"What happened?" Burt said, almost calmly as he stepped a little closer to the side of the bed. "We heard him scream."

"I-I don't know. I woke up and saw him crying… sobbing more like… he hasn't said anything." I said as Kurt took another fist to my chest. No matter how weak it felt, I was going to have a bruise in that spot he kept hitting over and over. But I could care less about what happened to me.

I leaned my head on his, not caring that our family was watching, and whispered to him gently. "Shhh, baby it's ok. Kurt you're ok. I'm here sweetie, you're safe. No one's going to hurt you sweetheart. I've got you." My voice wavered a little, but I kept it together. Burt walked over to my side of the bed and clamped a hand on my shoulder, rubbing it gently and encouragingly.

"Hey, you guys can go, I think we've got it," Burt said quietly, his hand still on my shoulder. Finn and Caroled stood there for a few moments, worry in their eyes. Carole was the first to give in, guiding Finn out of the room as well before closing the door behind them.

* * *

><p>(Kurt's POV)<p>

"Kurt? Kurt, please talk to us," a distance voice said.

I slowly opened my swollen eyes, taking a deep breath in, taking in his wonderful scent.

I sat up slowly, rubbing my tired eyes, letting my hand run over my face before dropping carefully to my lap. A tear gathered in my eye, and I let it fall onto my cheek and run its jagged course dropping off my chin.

Blaine rested his hand on my thigh, looking at me with pleading eyes. I looked between the two men sitting front of me, both with worried expressions.

"I'm sorry guys… go back to sleep, I'm fine," I said, my voice wavering slightly.

"Kurt… please," Blaine pleaded, both with his voice and his eyes.

I only shook my head. "Not now." _Maybe not ever_, I thought to myself.

My dad crawled over next to me and placed his hand on my back, rubbing it softly. I leaned my head onto his shoulder like I always did when I was younger.

I felt Blaine lean in close to me, his breath tickling my ear as he spoke. "I'm sorry Kurt… I need to…"

I looked over to him, his eyes looking helpless, broken. I nodded, knowing exactly what he needed to do.

"Go sweetie, it's alright. I understand," I said as i let my hand rub his cheek softly.

He gave me a small smile, giving the hand a tight squeeze, before getting up quickly, and running to the door. But I didn't miss the way his hand clamped over his mouth before he exited the room and the small tear that rolled down his cheek.

* * *

><p>(Blaine's POV)<p>

I ran quickly down the stairs, tears pouring down my eyes. I paused when I saw Finn and Carole staring at me from the kitchen, about to make their way over to me. I held up a hand and shook my head, turning the opposite direction to the door that led to the backyard. I so wished that the gym was open 24 hours, or that I could buy myself a punching bag.

I ran onto the damp grass and knelt down, my knees colliding with the ground, the dew seeping through my thin pajama pants. I sat on my heels and buried my face in my hands, letting my body tremble from the cold and the sobs that shook my entire being.

"Why! Just why?" I called out to the universe, not expecting a reply from anyone.

A hand went to back and I jumped, lifting my face and turning to see Finn kneeling beside me, a jacket in his free hand.

"Here, it's really cold out here," he said, handing me his way too large jacket. I took it gratefully putting it on carefully. He sat next to me, his legs drawn up, and his arms hanging over his knees loosely.

"You know it's like the coldest night this winter. If it gets a couple degrees colder Ohio will break a record," he said casually, looking at the fence in the distance. I only looked at him curiously, wondering how he could make small talk when there was a broken boy upstairs.

"I'm worried about him, Blaine. I haven't seen him this freaked out since… I don't even remember."

I nodded, falling backwards, my back against the dewy grass. My arms went behind my head as I looked at the millions of stars that lit the night sky.

"I just don't know what to do for him. I feel so helpless… like there isn't anything I can do. I want to fix this so badly. I want to take the hurt away from him and take it upon myself so he doesn't feel it anymore… I just… I need to do something."

Finn only nodded, leaning back on his elbows.

"I know dude… I wish I could do something too. But, for now, all we can do is be there for him, let him know that we are here to support him no matter what. He needs us."

I shivered a bit, the coolness coming through my whole body. I let out a breath and saw it float away in front of me.

"It breaks me in half to see him like this. I just can't handle it…. I don't know how to handle it," I said quietly, taking in the déjà vu moment, remembering Kurt saying the exact same thing.

"I know Blaine. It's hard to have to be on this side of it all. Just know that I'm here for you whenever you need to talk or just have someone there. And of course Burt is here as well. Just let us know, alright? As much as you tell Kurt that he can't do this alone, you can't either."

I smiled a bit. "When did you get so wise?" I asked, sitting up slightly.

He only shrugged. "Sometimes things just come to me."

* * *

><p>(Kurt's POV)<p>

I woke up, groggy and very unaware of my surroundings. I took it all in, trying to remember exactly what happened last night.

_Oh… that._ I thought to myself as I remembered.

I looked over to my bedside table to see a note written out.

_Thought you boys could use the extra sleep. I already excused you from school so don't even worry about it. Call me if you need anything._

_-Dad_

I looked to my clock to see it was already nine. I sighed happily. Somehow my dad always knew. I just didn't get it.

"Mmmm, Kurt? Are you alright?" The boy next to me asked as he too sat up, rubbing his eyes. I only leaned against him, wrapping my arms around his middle, nodding my head in his chest.

"I didn't hear you come in for awhile… are _you _alright?"

He sighed, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, kissing the top of my head.

"Finn and I talked for awhile… I came in and you were already asleep."

I narrowed my eyes at the wall. "That doesn't exactly answer my question… and be honest." I said, sitting up a little to look at him.

He only shrugged. "I'm fine now." He ran his fingers over my cheek bones and under my eyes as if memorizing every detail. "I wish there was more I could do… I wish I could just take it all away."

I laid my hand on his own that was touching my cheek and closed my eyes. "Just you being here… it takes it all away Blaine. You make everything right again." I opened them again, looking into his hazel eyes.

"I just wish there was more I could do so you didn't need me to make it better."

I sighed leaning against his shoulder. "I do too… but for now this will have to do."

He placed his chin on top of my head, rubbing my bicep gently. He leaned us down gently, so we were now against the mattress in a way more comfortable position.

"Now… what do you say for a Disney marathon… you can pick all of the movies," he said after a few very long moments.

I smiled and sat up. "Well, what are you waiting for? You know I can't resist Disney… especially when I get to pick."

He smiled as well and soon we were racing each other down the stairs hoping to get the prime spot on the couch. I, of course, lost as he sat on the far left side of the couch. I rolled my eyes as he flashed me a semi mocking smile, as I stuck my tongue out at him. I went over to the movie selection and picked out my all time favorite, _The Little Mermaid._ I put it in the player, and grabbed the remotes before returning to the couch to sit beside Blaine. He had already pulled out two large blankets and a few pillows from the tables on the side.

I sat next to him, curling my legs underneath me and leaning into his side. He threw the two blankets over us, his arm going around my shoulders, pulling me closer, as he finished. I leant into his chest, closing my eyes and breathing in his presence, draping my arm over his stomach.

I stared out the window, watching as the wind blew softly, making the trees sway back and forth. I couldn't help but think about the dream I had last night. How real it all was. I was useless, pathetic, a loser. No one wanted me, no one cared about me. It was all true.

A kiss to my head brought me back, and reminded me that I was none of those things in Blaine's eyes. That I was everything he needed and that no matter what the others said, nothing could change that. Nothing that would happen could change the way he sees me. He said he loved me for who I am, the good, the bad and the ugly. He had said that nothing else mattered as long as he had me. He had said on constant occasions that I was perfect, and beautiful, strong and courageous.

I just wondered when I would believe those things too.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHHHHHHHHH so much angst! i don't even know where that all came from! it's crazy... i think it had to do with tonights episode and all even though there is no canon but idk... (BTW if you haven't seen it yet you need to... like NEED to... right now)<strong>

**Anyway, some of the stuff mentioned here i have ideas for so be prepared for that. **

**I'm sorry i promised you guys no more super angst until middle of February but really this isn't all too bad... not compared to that day at least. **

***SPOILER ALERTISH* (Don't read if you don't want to hate me until middle of February)**

**it's not like a horrible horrible spoiler but it may give you a little bit of a clue and you could probably figure it out. February 20 will end on a horrible horrible cliffhanger... like seriously you will hate me... like downright hate me and the only thing that will make you keep reading this story is your wonderful Klaine hearts... so yeah.**


	32. Me and My Family

I woke up colder than I usually was, the room still dark. I sat up slightly so I could read the clock beside me that said it was only five in the morning. I threw my head back against the pillows and let out a soft groan.

I let my hand drop beside me, hoping to feel some of his body heat, but there was nothing. Blaine was not next to me.

I sat up and looked into the darkness wondering if maybe he was in the chair on the opposite side of the room, or maybe in the bathroom. But he wasn't anywhere in the small space, and there was no light that shone through the crack at the bottom of the door.

I slowly lifted up the covers and slid out of bed, my bare feet touching the softness of the carpet. I ribbed at my tired eyes as I stood up and walked lazily to the door that was slightly ajar. I made my way slowly down the stairs, hearing whispers coming from the dining room. The lights were dimmed slightly, as I peeked around the corner, my dad and Blaine sitting at the table, coffee mugs in front of them.

"I just don't know what I can do for him. He had two more nightmares last night. Both times I woke up and saw him pacing in front of the bed, crying. I keep telling him that I'm here for him and that it's alright to ask for help... But he just doesn't believe anything I tell him," Blaine whispered.

"He's stubborn alright... Even more than me surprisingly or not. Just know that you _are_ doing the best you can for him... Because you are. He'll come around sometime and he will know that you will be right there when he does."

"I just wish that "sometime" didn't have to be so far away," Blaine whispered even quieter than before.

"Me too..."

There were a few minutes of silence, but I didn't feel like going in quite yet. The wall I was leaning against was far too comfortable.

"So how are _you_ doing Blaine? You've seemed kind of distant lately... I'm worried about you."

I heard him lean back in his chair and I could imagine him rubbing the back of his neck. He sighed.

"Honestly... I don't know. I feel bipolar half the time. Sometimes I'm happy, sometimes I'm angry and then there are the times where I just want to break down crying... I just can't control my feelings anymore."

"This isn't just about Kurt, is it?"

"No... It's not."

I heard his chair slide back and him get up. I imagined that he was pacing the floor, rubbing his neck like he always did when he was upset.

"I just can't handle it anymore. This year has started really shitty to be honest. With having to deal with my fucking parents and getting kicked out and having to let you guys put up with me- please let me finish. I-I j-just don't feel like I'm in c-control anymore. I just- I just..." his voice broke and quick gasps came from his body and I knew he was crying.

I so badly wanted to walk in and wrap my arms around him like he always did for me. But I resisted. I knew that he needed this moment with my dad.

His sobs were muffled and I peeked around the corner to see my dads arms covering his shaking body, Blaine's hands brought to his own face.

"Shhh Blaine it's alright... Just let it out. I'm here."

I turned back around and leaned my head back against the wall, tears stinging at my own eyes.

It was awhile before there was nothing but the eerie silence through the house.

"I-I'm sorry dad... I mean, Burt, Mr. Hummel, sir."

"Blaine we've discussed this... Are you comfortable calling me your dad?" There was a pause. "Then by all means call me dad, alright? I would be proud to call you my son. Never apologize for something like this. I could tell you needed it and it breaks me to see my boys hurting like this, but you have got to understand that I'm here for you no matter what. I love you kid."

"I love you too dad."

I smiled a bit and I was sure that they were as well.

"Is there anything else?" Dad asks quietly. I looked to the clock on the wall to see that it was six.

I could hear Blaine hesitate, and shift his weight from one foot to the other, the floor cracking in response.

"I don't want anyone else to know... and don't tell me I have to see someone because I don't, alright?"

"Ok, I promise."

"Not even Kurt?"

My breath caught in my throat and I silently slide to the floor wishing that I could run away and pretend that Blaine wasn't hiding anything from me. But my legs don't seem to work anymore.

Dad hesitates and then there was a small gasp coming from his mouth.

"Blaine what happened?"

I couldn't help myself as I looked around the corner to see Blaine's long sleeves pushed up slightly, my dad holding his forearms tenderly. I covered my mouth as I saw the small cuts on his wrist.

"I started when I was thirteen. The bullies got the best of me, and my parents weren't much help... I-I wasn't... I'm not strong enough."

My dad held Blaine's face in his hands, forcing his hazel eyes to look into the blue ones.

"Blaine, you _are _strong. You _are._ Don't let anyone make you think any differently." Dad lets his hands drop slowly to his side and bit his lip before continuing. "How long has it..." he trails off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

Blaine hesitates, looking down at his feet, crossing his arms over his middle. "About two weeks..."

I could literally hear my dad trying to wrap his mind about what would have led to this. But I remembered... how could I forget those awful few days? Finally my dad remembered.

"The nightmares," he said quietly, in realization.

"Yeah... they were so real... I needed a way to escape the pain... I needed a way out," he whispered so softly I almost didn't catch all of it.

"How has Kurt not found out?" Dad asked after some minutes of silence.

"Long sleeve shirts and lots of make up... I have it down to an art form... it covers up perfectly with just the right amount..." He almost laughs at this, but it goes away.

"Anyone else know?"

"No... No one cares enough..."

"Now you know that ain't true. Kurt cares, I care, Carole cares, hell even Finn cares. I saw you two sitting out there last night. We all care. And I'd be damned if Kurt didn't, because god knows that you have helped him through this hell, he'll want to do the same."

"I know... it's just hard trying to get into this routine of someone actually caring after years of someone not. It's a weird feeling."

"I know kid, it's hard to adjust to something, but you have to understand that we love you for you. Now if you break my son's heart that's a totally different story, but we all know that hell will freeze over before that happens." They both laughed at this knowing it was only true.

"I have to tell him, don't I?" His question more of a statement, when the small laughter died down.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but I would advise to it. I know that Kurt would want to know. But that's for you to decide, alright? It's not mine, it's not Kurt's... it's yours."

There was another moment of silence before I heard shuffling around the kitchen.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

* * *

><p>I was lying in my bed again an hour later, looking at the ceiling, thinking. I had been doing that a lot lately and I was starting to hate it.<p>

I had officially come to the decision that I would let Blaine come to me when he felt the moment was right and I wouldn't push. I would let him be, no matter how much it pained me to do so.

The door opened quietly and I looked over to see Blaine gently closing the door. He turned around and caught my gaze and the corners of his mouth lifted upwards as he quietly made his way over to me, kneeling on the mattress.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you doing?" He asked as he ran his fingers through the roots of my hair.

I smiled back at him closing my eyes at his relaxing touch. "Hmmm, good. Tired but good."

"I bet... are you sure you're alright?"

I opened my eyes and I hopefully gave him a good look of annoyance. He held his hands up in surrender, an even bigger smile spreading on his face. He laid down beside me on his side and took my hand in his.

"Kurt... this is going to sound really weird, but you have to trust me on this, alright?"

I turned so my whole body faced him, squeezing his hand a little tighter. Here it came and I wanted to make sure he knew I still loved him no matter what, and that I was still here for him. I nodded before he continued.

"I want to tell you something... and it's not that I don't trust you or anything... I trust you with my life... but, it's just not the right time for _me_. I know this technically is me saying I have a secret... but it's less than a secret now... does that make sense?"

I smiled a bit, completely understanding. "Of course it does Blaine. I don't want to pressure you or anything. I do hate secrets but I'm glad that you are going to share with me sometime. Tell me when _you're _ready and not a moment before. Just know that I won't judge you or anything."

He nodded as he leant in and kissed my forehead.

"You have an appointment this afternoon... dad scheduled it yesterday."

I nodded, knowing he wouldn't take it as I had already known all about it. I smiled a bit, realizing that he hadn't said _your _dad, but just dad plain and simple.

"What?" he asked curiously as he saw my smile.

"Just thinking about how great it is that you didn't bother to put the _your _in front of dad."

He blushed a little as he smiled.

"I think it's great too." And I knew he meant that in the most sincere way possible.

We laid there, just basking in the others presence until the door opened silently.

"Hey boys, I'm heading out... call me if you need anything."

We both nodded.

"Thanks dad," Blaine said before he closed the door. Dad only nodded with a smile.

"I love you," I said plain and simple, but getting all of the necessary emotions in there as well.

He turned his face towards me and opened up his arms.

"C'mere." I did so, fitting perfectly into his chest, my arm going around his waist, his around my shoulder.

"I do too, Blaine..." I said after a minute.

He hummed questionably.

"I trust you with everything I am."

He placed his lips to the top of my head and I could feel his mouth turn upwards.

"I love you Kurt."

And with that we were asleep, wishing that we could stay this way forever.

* * *

><p>We walked into the house again about five. The appointment went pretty well. He prescribed sleeping pills, which he said should help me sleep better and which should help the nightmares. I talked more about myself (which I didn't complain about <em>too <em>much), and about the bullying in my past and the present and how scared I was to go back to school. I was hesitant to tell him about the voices, thinking that he would tell me to get into an insane asylum, but he just nodded, asking a few more questions. I was glad when he didn't push too much and backed off a little when I was noticeably more apprehensive.

"Hey guys, dinners ready!" Carole called from the kitchen as soon as we hung up our coats and scarves.

We all sat at the table, the five of us, a family in its own little weird kind of way. But no matter how weird it may look to other people, I knew this was the true definition of a family, and all I could do was smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Uhhhh yeah... don't even ask because i have no clue where this came from... but i think that Blaine and Burt's relationship really needed to deepen because he really does need a real father figure in his life... and who better than Mr. Hummel himself.<strong>

**i hope you guys are pleased with this weirdish chapter that came out of left field. :)**


	33. Nothing Will Ever Change That

**thank you to klaineforeverxxx who gave me this idea... hope i do this prompt justice!**

* * *

><p>"Just let me go to school. I hate not being able to see my friends and I know they are too scared to come see me," I said, my voice rising a bit from the argument that had been going on for five minutes.<p>

"I really don't think that's a good idea. You keep saying your fine but whenever you go to school you start having the nightmares again. I already called the school and they are willing to do everything in their power to help you stay caught up," dad said as he leaned against the counter.

Blaine put a hand on the small of my back. "You know he's right Kurt. Just please... At least the rest of the week. There's only two more days so really you're not missing much," he said quietly and gently.

I pulled back, removing myself from his touch. "That's the whole point!" I screamed. "I've missed most of this week! I feel like _I'm_ the one in fucking prison here."

My throat hurt from straining it, but I needed to get my point across somehow.

"Kurt please. You're tired, you need to relax."

"I don't have to _do_ anything. I'm tired of you all treating me like a fucking baby. I'm a grown up; I can make my own decisions!"

My dad stepped around the corner so he was closer to me. "Part of being an adult is making adult decisions. And I think it would be wise to take a few more days."

"I feel like I'm suffocating here! I need to get away!"

"Then we'll go do something. Go get ice cream or go to the mall. We don't have to stay in here all day," Blaine said his tone still gentle.

I sighed, a hint of frustration in there. "Fine," was all I said. Blaine and dad nodded before I retreated back up to my room, throwing the door shut behind me, making it close with a bang. I cringed at the sound and flopped down on the bed, face in my pillows.

I stayed that way for awhile, not caring that no one followed me. I didn't know why I was so angry. I had an idea but not a full realization of what made me snap. I knew I was in the wrong and I needed to apologize, but I couldn't face them yet. I knew they had to be furious with me.

So instead, I curled into a ball under the covers, my back facing the door. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek, but I didn't care enough to wipe it away. I felt so alone, the tears my only company.

There was a soft knock on the door, and I shut my eyes, hoping they wouldn't come in. But, much to my dismay, the door slowly opened and closed, feet padding softly across the floor.

"Kurt?" The voice asked quietly. I just wanted him to go away and leave me, so I didn't even flinch.

I felt the bed dip a little and soon he was lying beside me. I didn't know why he bothered anymore.

I heard him sigh quietly, before gentle fingers traced small patterns lightly on my back. "I wish I knew what I could do for you," he whispered quietly, still thinking I couldn't hear. "I just wish you would let me in."

I gave in and turned to face him, tears still rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

I only shook my head. His hand came up and wiped away my tears. I reached for it and held it, letting them fall on the mattress in between us.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, my gaze on our locked hands.

"I know," was all he said. "Kurt, we just want what's best for you. We understand that you are an adult, but you have to admit you haven't made the wisest of decisions."

I was about to protest but I would have been lying if I did. I hadn't made great decisions in the last few years... I couldn't deny it so I nodded.

"I'm going to work on it," I said quietly. I knew I needed to, and I figured this would be a great chance for a new start.

"And _I'll_ be there the whole way supporting you."

I gave him a small smile as his thumb brushed over the surface of my hand.

"Do you promise not to say anything and afterwards just drop it?" I asked quietly after a few quiet minutes.

He nodded and I scooted closer to him, letting my head rest lightly in his chest and throat, our arms tangling together as they lay over each others waist.

"The dreams... The people, they... God I don't even know how to put it in words."

His grip on my waist tightened slightly as he kissed my head. "Take your time, I'm right here."

I sighed, trying again. "They tell me that I'm worthless, I'm nothing, a sorry excuse for a human being. I'm just worthless trash, I'm dirty... And I can't help but believe them."

He took a breath as if to say something but decided against it. He tried again. "Thank you for telling me."

"Thank you for listening," I whispered, relieved when he didn't say anything to disprove the dream.

"Always, Kurt. Always."

It felt like forever just laying there in each others arms in silence. I listened as his breathing slowed a bit and to his steady heart beat.

"Blaine?" I whispered quietly so if he was asleep I wouldn't wake him.

"Hmmmm," he hummed and I smiled at the way his chest vibrated against my cheek.

"I know how badly you want to refute everything like you always do... But sometimes it's alright to just listen."

"I know and that's another thing I need to work on. But it's hard when you think something completely different than me and all I want to do is make you see the truth."

I nuzzled in closer to his body, feeling his warmth and breathing in his scent. It was minutes of silence before he broke it.

"I love you so much Kurt... And nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too Blaine," I said through a big yawn that I had attempted to keep in.

He laughed a little, lying on his back so I could get in closer to his side. He ran his fingers lightly up and down my side.

"Go to sleep Kurt. I'll be right here when you wake up."

* * *

><p>I woke up, almost surprised at the warmth next to me, as well as the light that leaked in through the blinds. I groaned silently, wishing that I didn't have to be awake.<p>

"Kurt? You awake?" He asked quietly.

"Mhmm... how long have you been awake?"

"Three hours," he said casually as if he did it every day.

I rubbed my tired eyes, sitting up a little so I could face him.

"You have not..."

"Have so... I love watching you sleep. You're so adorable, I can't help my self."

I smiled as I rested my hands and chin on his chest. "You're such a creeper."

"I know... but it's totally worth it," he said, giving me a small wink as I rolled my eyes.

When he looked away for a second, I couldn't help but glance at his exposed wrists. But just as I expected, nothing was there. At least, nothing seemed to be there, but I knew that there was always going to be those marks.

"Dad came in an hour ago... he went to the shop to straighten some things out. He said he'd be back in a bit."

I rolled over so I was now on my back, my arm coming over my eyes as a small groan left my lips. I still couldn't believe what had happened earlier.

"Kurt the whole reason he came in was to make sure you were ok. He doesn't hate you... if anything he understands and still loves you unconditionally... you know that nothing can change your guys' relationship," he said as he bent his elbow on the pillow, letting his cheek rest in his palm.

"Do you really think that?" I asked, letting my arm fall and looking at him, amazed at how he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"I don't _think _that... I _know _that. Kurt, he loves you so much. He cares about you and I'm sure this only made him love you more."

I sighed as I kissed his lips. "How do you always have the right things to say?"

He shrugged as he climbed out of bed, offering his hand out to me. I took it and he led me out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen where we found my dad sitting at the dining room table, hunched over a cup of coffee. He looked up from his mug, and I could see tears glistening in his eyes.

Blaine squeezed my arm before retreating back upstairs. Once I heard the door shut, I moved closer to the table where he sat. Before I could reach him, he stood and rushed over, wrapping his arms around my small frame. I pressed my face into his neck and let the tears fall freely onto his flannel shirt.

"I'm sorry daddy... I'm s-so sorry," I finally let out, my body and voice shaking.

"Shh kiddo, it's alright," he said as he tightened his grip around my shoulders. "You're fine Kurt..."

I shook my head, pulling away, wiping my tears away. My stupid, foolish tears that always got in the way lately.

"I was horrible to you... I'd understand if you hated me..." I said quietly.

He only let out a small laugh, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Kurt... one I could never hate you... especially for something this small. And two..." he let out a small sigh. "Don't blame yourself Kurt... everything just caught up with you at once... sometimes it's hard to control our emotions... especially when there are so many. I don't blame you so you shouldn't either."

"I love you daddy," I said as I leant back in to his broad chest. He wrapped his muscular arms protectively over my shoulders.

"I love you too Kurt, so much. Nothing will ever change that." I let a smile play on my lips as I adjusted my head against his shoulders, noticing Blaine standing on the staircase. And I thought _I_ was a bad spy. I broke free of the hug and held up my index finger, motioning him to wait a second.

"Blaine! You can join us now," I said, not shouting but not whispering either. I heard a small laugh escape from my fathers lips and saw Blaine sheepishly walk in, hands in his pockets.

"How long did you know I was there?" He asked, knowing he had been caught.

"You are one horrible spy... just to let you know."

A small laugh rang through the room as Blaine smiled. "You'd think that going to school with David and Wes I would be better at things like that... they'll be so disappointed."

We all laughed at this, as my hand went to the small of his back.

"So are you guys going to do anything today? It's only one."

Blaine looked to me and I only shrugged, not knowing what exactly I wanted to do more... hang out with my family in the safety of my home or actually go out in the real world.

* * *

><p>"I'm so proud of you," he said once we were situated in my bed for the night.<p>

The afternoon had consisted of going to the mall and spending most of my dad's credit card on new outfits for the both of us, and letting Blaine have his fun in the arcade centre. Of course he denied it when I told him he was acting like a five year old.

"For what?" I asked curiously, knowing that I hadn't done anything that was outstanding or make someone proud.

He tightened his hold on my waist, pulling us closer together so our bare chests were together, and our faces inches apart.

"For letting your guard down, for facing the outside world confidently, for letting me in, for everything you are." He whispered as he pressed his lips to my forehead. "You're so perfect."

I scoffed, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. "I am far from perfect, Blaine."

He raised his hand and laid it on my cheek, running his thumb under my eyes on the dark circles that formed there. "You're right... no one in this world is perfect. But you're perfect for me."

I blushed slightly at his words, trying to believe them for once. I let my eyes close as I let the words enter my mind and float around awhile before they made a permanent home in there. _You're perfect._

I nuzzled my head into his chest, letting a breath out that I didn't know I was holding.

"Thank you Blaine," I whispered, my voice muffled against his chest.

"For what?"

"For being my Mr. Right."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah... pretty cheesy ending there... but if you couldn't tell i like cheese... it's fun. :D <strong>

**by the way... i absolutely love you guys... like seriously i wish i could meet you all and give you all a hug and thank each of you personally... so for now here is a virtual hug and my own personal "thank you". *HUG!***


	34. I'm Fine Really

**I'm sorry! But yeah... here's friday! :D It's a beast! it's like the longest chapter this story has seen with 3,800 words... it's crazy! but yeah... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Blaine, please I'll be fine. You've missed like two weeks of school for no reason… well you were sick one of those… but that's not the point. Go to school," I pleaded for the fifth time that morning.<p>

We were standing a few feet away from each other, my hands on my hips, his arms crossed over his chest, both of us frustrated.

"Kurt, I'm caught up with all of my work, I have straight A's, and staying here with you is a pretty damn good reason," he said, his voice rising a bit.

"Blaine please, don't tell me you don't miss Glee club, don't tell me you don't miss your friends. If anything go see the Warblers or something," I tried my hardest to keep my voice down, but it was getting harder as we argued more.

"Kurt, no. I'm staying here with you, end of discussion."

With that the door opened quickly, my dad stepping in.

"What the hell is going on in here?" looking from Blaine to me.

"He won't go to school even though I insist that I will be perfectly fine here," I explained.

"Blaine? Is this so?"

He only nodded, running his hands over his face. "Dad, he doesn't understand that I have to protect him and I can't exactly do that while I'm at school," he said, starting to pace the floor, almost angrily.

"Blaine? Can I talk to you alone for a moment?" he only nodded, stepping outside the door, closing it behind him. Of course being the nosy person I am, I stepped to the piece of wood and pressed my ear against the surface.

"I'm sorry to say this but I really think Kurt just wants some space. We've been hanging around him all week, and if the little blow up he had yesterday doesn't prove that he's getting kind of annoyed with us, I don't know what will."

He hesitated for a moment before he spoke. "Fine," he sighed. "Is he going to stay here alone?"

"Blaine, do you really think I would really leave my son home alone after something like this happened to him and he's afraid to step out of his own house. C'mon Blaine, give me a little more credit here."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Will you call me if anything happens?"

"Yes Blaine, I will. Now get ready for school. You can't make Finn be late again."

"Ok, ok." I heard him about to move away but stopped. "Now he's going to be all like "I told you dad wouldn't go for that" and all that other crap."

I let a small grin play on my lips and heard my dad laugh.

"Don't worry about it kid, he won't give you too much of a hard time."

_Yeah right._

I practically ran to my vanity, pretending that I had already started my morning skin care routine when he walked in.

"Will you text me if you need anything?" he asked as he leaned against the door, staring at me from across the room.

I walked over to him and rest my hands on his shoulders. "I love you Blaine, but I really just need some time for myself for a day. And I feel like you need it too," I said quietly.

"I guess I do… but I'm worried about you," he admitted even quieter.

"Don't. I'm fine really. But if anything _does _happen you will be the first to know."

"Promise?" he asked, holding out his pinky.

I locked our pinkies together, nodding. "I promise."

* * *

><p>The day went on slowly without having someone there to just talk to. It was mostly spent in my room, flipping through the new <em>Vogue <em>edition Carole had bought for me, and watching _The Sound of Music_ for the millionth time.

My dad came in every once and awhile to check on me, ask me if I wanted anything. I declined every time. He was good about giving me my space, knowing that _was _exactly what I needed. Some me time.

But now that I had it, I didn't like it. I wanted Blaine to be here with me, or me to be there with Blaine. I wanted to see my friends; I wanted to go to Glee club. But I knew that would have to wait until Monday.

Unless…

I looked to the clock and saw it was only ten. I quickly got out of bed and raced downstairs to where my dad was.

"Hey kid, slow down there, what's up?" My dad asked, a little tense, probably thinking something was horribly wrong.

"Dad, I want to go to Glee club today. Please, I need to be with people… I need my socialization time."

He only set his paper down that he was reading and folded his hands on the table.

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

I pulled the chair that was in front of me out and sat in it.

"Do you think I would be asking if I didn't think so? Dad, it's my friends. I feel safe in three places; here, the auditorium, and the choir room. Just please dad. If it gets to be too much I'll ask you to come pick me up. And plus Blaine and Finn will be there to make sure none of the jocks come anywhere near me. Please dad…" I gave a go at my puppy dog eyes, giving him probably the most pathetic looks ever.

"Kurt, really? You're not five…" he said, letting out a chuckle. "Fine! You can go, you happy?"

I ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"More than happy… you don't even know."

* * *

><p>I watched the clock carefully, hoping that it would turn to three already. It was only noon.<p>

I lay down against my mattress and rested my relaxed arms over my stomach closing my eyes, for what felt like forever.

I realized just how tired I was when the black took over and images came in like a movie in front of my eyes.

_"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Blaine asked as he walked over to me from the classroom._

_"Hey," I replied, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm good. What are we doing for our date tonight?"_

_"I thought it was your turn to pick."_

_"Oh yeah yeah yeah, wow I completely forgot." I mentally did a facepalm._

_"No worries… so did you have anything in mind?"_

_"Well… maybe we could go for a nice dinner or something… and then go back to the house… dad and Carole are going away for the weekend, so…."_

_He smiled greedily at the plan, and took my hand in his._

_"Well we better get going then," he said as he started to pull me toward the parking lot._

_"Hold on, I need to use the bathroom."_

_He pouted a bit, and I knew he wanted to get going as soon as possible._

_"I'll be quick… don't worry." I said as I hurried down the hall to the men's room._

_As I finished, I walked over to the sink and washed my hands. I looked in the mirror, and there he was, a mischievously evil grin on his lips. My eyes widened in fear as he came over, pushing his hips against my back._

_"Hello there," he whispered, his breath tickling my ear. I could only stand there, paralyzed as his large, rough hands began to run up and down my arms. "I've missed you." he kissed my cheek, his lips trailing down my jaw line onto my neck. His arms found his way around my waist, and held me tightly, making it even harder to breath._

_"Just relax, Kurt… I'll take care of you," he murmured into my skin, diving right back in to suck roughly at the spot on my neck. _

_He quickly turned my around, shoving me hard against the wall, licking his lips, before forcing our lips together, as his hands went into my back pockets. I made the mistake of gasping, letting his tongue enter my mouth. I tried biting down, but my body couldn't work properly. His hands fumbled with the button and zipper of my jeans, before forcing them down my legs, his lips and tongue never leaving their place._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I heard a voice shout. I shut my eyes tightly. He couldn't see me like this. I didn't want him to know._

_The lips were removed and I pulled my pants up before sinking to the ground, listening to the verbal fight before I heard a loud smack and a body land on the ground. I didn't want to look up, but I did just in time to see Blaine coming slowly over to me and crouching in front, placing a hand on my knee._

My eyes flew open, my whole body drenched in sweat. I sat up and just stared at the distant wall. I felt apathetic for once since the attack. I got out of bed and made my way to the closet, finding new clothes to put on.

I stood in front of the mirror, just looking at my reflection. I turned myself around, looking at all angles.

And then it hit all at once.

I sank to my knees and covered my face with my hands, tears pouring down my cheeks. I gasped for a proper breath, but none came as the sobs took over my body.

I wasn't perfect. I was dirty. I was ugly. Worthless, pointless, a mistake.

The feelings came all at once, the thoughts reentering my mind. With every thought came another tear and another tear came more realizations about me.

I was fat, I was stupid, and I didn't deserve anything or anyone. I was useless.

I was too shocked to cry even more when another thought came in out of the blue. A thought that I had heard just last night. _You're perfect._

"Hey kid, ten more minutes, alright?" I heard my dad call from downstairs.

I swallowed everything and called back an "alright" surprised at how normal my voice was.

I stood and changed my clothes. I didn't bother looking in the full length mirror this time, only my small compact on to make sure my eyes were alright. They were not as red as 5 minutes earlier, but the redness that were there only looked like they were irritated and in need of eye drops. It would have to do.

I opened my door and bounded down the stairs to meet my dad who was pulling on his coat.

"You ready?"

I nodded as I stepped outside.

* * *

><p>The hallways were empty by now as my dad and I walked to the room, his hand on my shoulder.<p>

Surprisingly I was relaxed, not jumping at every sound, not tensing at sudden movements. If anything, my dad was the worried one here.

We neared the choir room and I stopped, facing my dad.

"I can take it from here, dad. Thank you," I said softly.

"Don't mention kid. You sure you're going to be alright?" I nodded. "And you kids are going to be fine for a couple of days alone?"

"Yes dad. We will be perfectly fine. Now go have fun with your wife on your anniversary," I said, giving him a gentle shove the opposite direction.

He smiled, saying one last goodbye and a "call if there's an emergency" before he disappeared from the hallway.

I took a deep breath, walking the last couple feet to the choir room, reaching for the knob slowly and pushing it open.

"Anyone call for a counter tenor?" I asked as I stepped in, seeing everyone in their seats.

All at once I was tackled by all twelve of the members, all of them talking at once. I only smiled as they pulled away Mercedes taking my hand.

"We've missed you Kurt," she said, her eyes glistening in the light.

"I missed you all too. I just had to come today. I was pretty sure I was going nuts in that house," I half laughed at this, as the others smiled.

Mr. Shue came over, placing a hand on my shoulder and leaning in close to my ear.

"Let me know if you need anything, alright?" I nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. He patted my shoulder once more before walking away.

"Alright guys, regionals."

Blaine stopped me before I had the chance to make my way over to a seat.

"You alright?" He asked quietly so no one else could hear.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I whispered back in an over cheery voice.

"There's something… different than this morning. You carry yourself differently… did something happen?"

Crap, I forgot how Blaine was excellent at telling what mood I was in and when I started acting differently.

"Nothing happened," I lied. "I guess I'm kind of tired… I woke up right before I came here, so I'm still recovering from that." At least half of that was true.

He eyed me carefully, probably hoping that I would crack under his gaze. I didn't even flinch.

"Alright," he said as he grabbed my hand and walked us over to the chairs.

* * *

><p>"That was like the most fun I've had in a week," I said as we climbed into the car.<p>

"I'm glad," he said as he held my hand on the center console as he drove out of the parking lot.

We drove for five minutes before I told him to turn right at the light. He gave me a questioning look, knowing that we were going the opposite direction as home.

"Just do it Blaine," I replied to his gaze, smiling.

He shrugged and took the direction. I told him to pull into the parking lot of _Nona Emelia's_.

"I know it's not Breadstix but I heard this is absolutely amazing," I said as I received another questioning look. He just smiled and kissed my cheek.

We walked in hand in hand, and attempted to ignore the disgusted looks we received from the people who passed. Thankfully it wasn't too busy, and the waitress took us to our table immediately, asking us what we would like to drink.

As she left with to get our drinks I looked at the menu carefully. I needed to lose weight and eating any of these delicious sounding meals would not help me at all. I settled on a simple salad. I set the menu down to see that Blaine was staring at me, a goofy grin spread across his face.

"Yes Blaine?"

"Oh just admiring how wonderful you are." He took my hand and squeezed it. "How did it feel to be back?"

"It felt amazing. I missed them all," I said, trying to gather all of my energy so he didn't have to think something was wrong.

The waitress came back with our drinks and our hands separated.

"Are you ready to order or do you need more time?" She asked, putting her hands in the pockets of her apron she wore around her waist.

"I think we're ready," Blaine replied, looking to me. I nodded in agreement.

"Alright, what would you like?" She asked as she pulled her notebook out.

"Well, I'll have the Fettuccine Alfredo, with the chicken breasts. Ummm, and I think I'll have the salad and garlic bread."

I smiled a bit at how much that boy ate when the waitress looked to me.

"Oh um, I'll just have the dinner salad with Italian dressing."

"Alright, I'll get those going for you," she said as she took the menus and headed off towards the kitchen.

I felt him eyeing me carefully, but I only looked down at my water, drinking the liquid through the straw.

"Kurt?" He said, breaking the silence.

I looked up and saw how hurt his eyes looked. I tried my best to fake a smile and get the energy I needed to help him see that I was fine… even though I truly wasn't.

"You alright? I know you like to be healthy and stuff like that, but you usually have more than a salad."

"Yeah I'm fine. I had a little something before I went to Glee. I'm fine," I lied. Lie number two of the night. How many more lies could I handle?

"You'd tell me right?"

"Blaine, I'm fine," I snapped. I regretted it them moment it happened, seeing his shocked face. I mumbled a soft sorry, looking down to my glass of water as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"So, you wanna know something really ironic?" He asked a few minutes later, breaking the awkward silence. I looked up to see a smile on his face. "We were talking about you before you walked in."

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked with a smile as I leaned my cheek into my palm.

"Just how much they all missed you and when you were coming back… that was some surprise you had."

I smiled, grabbing his hand that lay on the table.

"You understand why I wanted you to go to school right? I love being around you, I just needed some air."

"I completely understand. I know I was probably suffocating you, and I'm sorry. Next time will you tell me to back off though?"

"You don't need to apologize Blaine. You didn't do anything wrong. But yes, next time I will say something sooner."

We sat there, just enjoying the each other's presence when the food came. My stomach let out a small noise and I hoped that Blaine didn't hear it. He didn't seem to notice as he thanked the waitress before she left.

I picked at my salad, and took small bites of it, only finishing not even half of it by the time he was done eating his meal. I pushed it aside and when the waitress came by I asked her for the check.

"Kurt, you've barely touched your food."

"I'm not that hungry," I stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I saw his eyes narrow a bit, a clue that he was thinking over the situation and how to handle it. I ignored him, giving the waitress my card when she returned, not caring to look at the receipt. I just wanted to get out of there and go home.

I sipped at my water some more, still ignoring Blaine's stare. I looked around, hoping that she would return soon.

"I'm just worried about you, Kurt. That's all," he said suddenly.

"I'm fine... really."

The waitress returned and gave back the card and receipt, which I signed quickly before giving it back to her. We both thanked her, stood and left the now crowded restaurant.

* * *

><p>"Ok, no parents, no Finn for two days… what do you suggest we do?" Blaine asked as soon as we were in the house.<p>

I shrugged, knowing what he wanted, but after the dream earlier I wasn't so thrilled about the idea.

"We could… not watch movies," I said, with a small smile. Although I wasn't in the mood for sex, I was more than happy with a make out session.

He grinned, walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I could go for that…" he whispered, his lips ghosting over my lips. Goosebumps rose to my skin as he nuzzled his head against my neck before heading upstairs.

I walked, slowly and cautiously to the downstairs bathroom. "I'll be there in a minute," I called out before silently slipping into the bathroom.

I knelt before the white toilet, and lifted the lid. I prayed to whatever was up there that Blaine wouldn't hear or wouldn't decide to come down.

I closed my eyes as I bent my head over the bowl and stuck a couple fingers down my throat, gagging in the process. I took them out immediately, forgetting what it had actually felt like years before. I tried again, cringing when I felt everything I ate that day come up. I gagged for a few minutes more and when I was sure I had emptied my stomach, I flushed the contents and stood, walking over to the sink and medicine cabinet. Thank god we had mouthwash downstairs.

As I rinsed my mouth out, I looked into the mirror, disgusted at my reflection. I shook all the thoughts away and spit the wash out of my mouth, wiping my lips with a towel before exiting the bathroom and heading upstairs.

* * *

><p>"I love you Kurt, god I love you," he murmured as I rolled him onto his back so I was now hovering above him. I leant in again, attacking his neck, our bare chests meeting. His fingers dug into my back as I left a bruise on the spot. I trailed up his neck before meeting our lips again, my hands reaching up, tangling my fingers in his dark curls.<p>

We startled when we heard the front door open and close with a bang and feet stomping upstairs.

Blaine gently pushed me off, telling me to stay where I was before he walked to the door, peering into the hall.

"Finn? What are you doing here? I thought you went to Rachel's.

"Yeah, well I was before she told me she wasn't _in the mood_ and started talking about herself again. I mean I can deal with not having sex… I hate it when she just talks about herself over and over and over again, nonstop."

I got out of bed, walking over to where they stood.

"I'm sorry guys, I- uhh- I know I probably interrupted something… tomorrow I'm going to Puck's so- uhh yeah… goodnight!" he said as he quickly walked to his bedroom before we could say anything.

I laughed to myself at how embarrassed Finn was about "interrupting" us. I kissed Blaine's shoulder before moving back to the bed and climbed beneath the covers.

"Oh baby, so soon?"

"Blaine, I'm tired after three whole hours of making out. I want sleep," I said laughing at how disappointed he looked. "And I'd rather not embarrass Finn anymore."

Blaine laughed as he crawled in next to me. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

I laid on my side as he scooted in closer to me, his chest against my back, our legs tangled together. As he rested his arm over my waist, I grabbed his hand, bringing it up to my chest and kissed his fingers.

"I love you Blaine," I said simply, closing my eyes.

He kissed the back of my head. "I love you too, Kurt."

We laid there for a few minutes, basking in the other's presence.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah Blaine…" I said.

"We left the light on."

* * *

><p><strong>Just to let you all know, Nona Emilia's is in fact a real place... a really good italian place in Oregon. if you're ever in the Beaverton area... or somewhere near that (Yeah not really sure) look it up... i used to go there with my grandparents when i went to visit them... it's delicious. :D<strong>


	35. More Honesty

_I'll take care of you… just relax._

I gasped for air as I sat straight up in bed, grasping my chest to calm my racing heart.

_Not again_, I thought to myself, thinking about the dream that I had for the second time last night.

I hand went to my damp back and I jumped, startled at the touch. I turned my head quickly to see Blaine sitting up as well, rubbing his tired eyes with his free hand. When his hand went to his lap, his eyes went to my own, and even though it was still dark I saw the fear and the worry in there.

"Another nightmare?" He asked as he rubbed my back softly.

I leaned my body against his, wrapping my arms around his stomach, his tightening around my shoulders. I felt like crying, but I figured that I had cried so much that I had run out of them.

"Kurt? Please talk to me… what's going on?" He asked softly.

"Just a stupid nightmare… the same as always." I sat and looked at him, running a hand through my now messed up hair. "The only difference was… you were there… you saved me Blaine. You…"

The dam broke and he guided me back into his chest with his arm, as his hand rubbed my arm, rocking us slowly. I tightened my hold I had around his waist.

"It's alright, sweetie. I'm here, I'm right here," he whispered softly into my hair.

Finn must have heard my crying because he came in with some warm milk. He walked slowly over to the bed and sat on the edge of it.

I sat back up and rubbed my eyes, trying to get rid of the salty wetness. I took the glass gratefully and took a small sip before setting it on the table next to me.

I got out of bed and started pacing the floor, trying to get rid of the thoughts that swam in my head.

You're worthless, pathetic, stupid.

_You're perfect._

I looked up from my gaze on the floor, and looked around. I saw Finn and Blaine just staring at me, worried, but nothing else.

_How did that come in?_ I wondered to myself.

I tried my hardest to keep it in there as long as possible, knowing that I needed to try to believe Blaine's words but it was trampled on by more hurtful and true ones.

"I'm sorry guys," I said suddenly, trying to stop everything that flew through my mind. "I-I just need to-" I looked to the clock and saw it was only five. "I just…"

Blaine got up from his position on the bed and walked over to me, grabbed my hands, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Let me know if you need me alright? I'll come back in a couple hours," he whispered quietly. I wondered how I had gotten such a wonderful guy who knew exactly what I needed.

"C'mon Finn, you can go back to sleep," Blaine said as he walked out of the room slowly, stealing a few more worried glances my way.

Finn got up from the bed, and as he passed laid a hand on my shoulder before walking out of the room as well.

When the door shut I dove onto the bed face first and let go.

* * *

><p>(Blaine's POV)<p>

"He's hiding something from me… I just know it."

"I know I'm the most oblivious person in the world, but I have noticed it too. I'm worried about him."

I took a sip of the coffee in front of me, and nodded in agreement at the taller boy's statement.

I wanted so badly to go back upstairs and take him in my arms and force out the truth. But I knew that he needed this time, and I definitely knew that forcing him to tell me would only result in him pushing me away. I pushed every thought of doing that away, and focused on remaining calm for the next couple of hours. I didn't want to just wait around for him, but I knew that he would tell me when he was ready.

I sighed quietly and took another sip of the black liquid.

"How are you doing with all of this?" Finn asked suddenly, as he too took a drink of his coffee.

I let my elbows rest on the table, folded my hands and let them rest against my lips as I thought.

"I want to help him, I want him to tell me everything so I know how to… but he's stubborn so all I can do is worry about him. I was awake half of the night thinking of how I could subtly break him and make him tell me everything." I sighed. "I want him to know that he can trust me and I won't judge him for anything."

"Blaine… he does trust you. He trusts you with his life, he's told me so himself. Just give him some time dude. He'll come around. The only thing we can do now is to be here for him and show him that we aren't going to give up."

I nodded, letting my hands fall on the table.

"So what are your plans for the day? Are you going to talk to Rachel?" I asked, smiling a little.

"I think I'll try to. But if she thinks that she can just be like that again then… I don't know what I'll do. But I think that I'm just going to stay here all day. I want to be here for him."

"Finn, I think you should go to Puck's like you were planning yesterday. I know you want to be here for Kurt, but I know that he'll put up a fight, forcing you to go. He won't want you cooped up all day because of him."

"I guess you're right. I'll see how he is in a few hours when we check on him."

"Finn, go to Puck's."

We both jumped at the new voice that was in the room and saw Kurt walking into the room and sit at the table.

"I don't want you guys to put everything aside for me… please. Do what you were planning on doing," he said as he slumped back against his chair.

Finn was about to say something, but decided against it.

"I'll have to wait a few hours. It's Saturday and he sleeps in till like noon. I really don't understand how he can sleep so long," he said with a small laugh.

"Finn, you've slept in till three in the afternoon… you have no room to talk," Kurt replied with a small smile. I missed that beautiful smile.

"Yeah yeah yeah… so what's for breakfast? I could make cinnamon rolls or something…"

"Finn… have you not learned to stay out of the kitchen? Last time you were in there you set the microwave on fire."

"It was a simple mistake!"

"You put baked potatoes in there for ten minutes when the microwave instructions specifically said not to," Kurt fired back blatantly. "Besides… I want to make something… takes my mind off things…"

Finn and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Here, let me help," I said as I stood with him. He was about to object but nodded with a smile.

Finn went to stand as well before Kurt said, "Finn you better be standing up to watch TV or something. You are not stepping a foot into my kitchen!"

"When did it become _your _kitchen?" Finn asked with a smile on his face as he stood at the door way.

"You know very well that I'm the only one who actually cooks in this house. Dad can't to save his life, you just put fire to everything and Carole- I love her to death- but sometimes she doesn't get stuff exactly right… and well Blaine… he's just Blaine."

"Hey!" I exclaimed, swatting him with a towel. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing dear," he said as he kissed my cheek and patted it with his hand.

He walked away with a teasing smile and I looked back to Finn who grinned as well. I couldn't help the corners of my mouth turning up, happy to see Kurt in a better mood than earlier this morning. Now all I had to do was make sure it wasn't just a show.

He turned on the radio, blasting it full volume before pulling out all the ingredients, while singing along.

"You make me feel like I'm livin a-"

"Kurt sweetie, I love you so much, but I think you should leave that song to me," I said as I slipped my arms around him and kissed his neck from behind.

He swatted at my arms and turned around and flashed me a smile that said a thousand words, and laughed. Oh that wonderful laugh.

We worked together in silence, stealing glances from each other every so often, only to turn away smiling when we caught the others eye.

"Breakfast is ready!" Kurt called to Finn who came running in from the living room.

"I am famished!" He said as he grabbed a plate full of food from Kurt, who only rolled his eyes. I couldn't help but notice that Kurt had very little on his plate. A spoonful of eggs and hash browns and one piece of bacon. I took the plate out of his hands and added a few more spoonfuls onto it, and handed the plate full of food back to him. He hesitated before taking it again, and walked slowly with his shoulders slumped forward back to the table.

"Kurt," he turned to look at me. "You are eating that whole plate, no excuses."

He rolled his eyes at me and smiled. "Yes mom."

I gave him a small smile and returned to putting food on my own plate.

To my wonderful surprise he did finish everything on his plate. He flashed me a smile which I returned, showing him that I was in fact pleased.

I stood with him, taking the dishes to the sink and dumping them in.

"Ok Finn. We'll be upstairs. If you aren't gone in two hours you will see the wrath of Kurt… got it?" Kurt said to his tall brother.

"Fine fine. Call me if you need anything," he said with a wave as we headed up the stairs and into his room.

He was about to head to the bathroom, but I stopped him, having my own suspicions.

"Come on, a shower can wait… I need to tell you something," I said as I took his hand and guided him to his bed. He tried to pull away and make up silly excuses, but he finally gave in and sat on the bed. He didn't think I noticed when he put his hand on his stomach.

We faced each other, legs crossed, and my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands.

"So… what did you want to talk to me about?"

Where to start? There was so much, it was hard to decide. I guessed the beginning would be good.

"When I was twelve I was just discovering who I was. I knew I was different but I didn't know how. My parents started treating me different and expected more and more from me. No matter what I did they would never be pleased. I got A's in all of my classes, did stuff around the house without being asked and they would never be happy enough. They would find every fault and point that out and not what I did well. I got an A- and they told me they expected better from me. I could never live up to their standards."

I took a long breath as I played with the end of my sweatshirt where it met my wrist absentmindly. "I tried so hard to fit in and soon I was thirteen where I realized I was gay. I told my parents and everything got worse. I lost the small relationship I had with them, I lost my friends… I lost everything. I became depressed and the bullying from my peers and my dad didn't help. So I resulted to something I could be in control of."

I gently rolled up the sleeves on both arms, revealing the scars on my wrists. I didn't look at him- I simply couldn't. He took both of my hands in his and he stared at my wrists. I chanced looking at him, but the expression wasn't surprise, or pity. It was sadness, almost worry. He looked up and caught my eyes that were now filling with water.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked so quietly I almost didn't hear what he said.

"I didn't want you to know. When this all started happening I kept everything in. It took a whole year to finally talk about the simple emotions to Wes and David… and you know how close we are. But this… I've never told anyone."

_Well except your dad. _But I didn't want to tell him that. That wasn't important.

"Kurt, I kept everything bottled in, every single emotion until I was fifteen. And all that did was hurt me. I became depressed and there were a few times that I thought of taking my own life. Life sucked… until I met you. After that everything changed… for the better." I saw him smile a bit at my _Wicked _reference. Only he would catch onto that, and that made my heart soar.

"So what you're trying to say is that instead of lying to you I should tell you the truth…" he said deliberately and quietly, still gripping my hands as if they were a life line.

"All I'm trying to say is that it sucks when you don't have someone there to listen. But Kurt… look around you. You have your dad, Finn, Carole, the Glee club… I'm sure Mr. Shue would listen. And most importantly you have me. I don't want you to go through what happened to me and I don't want you to relive what happened to you only a few years ago. I care about you so much, and I just want the best for you… because you deserve nothing less."

He smiled a bit and we sat there for a few moments in comfortable silence.

"It's just… I hate feeling this way. I hate that I have to depend on you guys to protect me and help me feel safe. I hate feeling sad and then angry then happy and depressed all at the same time. I hate this feeling of not being in control."

I listened intently and as soon as he was finished I opened my mouth to say something. But I shut it, thinking back to yesterday.

_Sometimes it's alright to just listen_.

"I haven't been completely honest with you lately… I had another nightmare yesterday before I went to Glee. I didn't want you to know… it wasn't like the normal dreams… it was worse. Worse than what actually happened to me." He took a deep breath and I saw his arms go tightly around his stomach. "_I _want to be in control again. But there is no way I can… so I thought of the only way I knew how…" He bent his head low and I saw a tear fall onto his lap.

I reached hand out, putting a few fingers under his chin and lifted it so he was looking at me again. I needed to see those beautiful eyes.

"Kurt… nothing you can do can make me love you any less. It's simply not possible… you know that, right?"

"I do now," he said with a small smile.

I wanted to ask him, to confirm my suspicions. But I decided it was best for him to come to me when he was ready. So we just sat there in more silence.

"I started it again. I don't want to, but it puts me in control. It makes me feel… better about myself I guess," he said all of a sudden.

"Kurt…"

"Blaine, please don't say anything to anyone… just… keep me accountable. I know how I felt a few years ago and I know that this could damage my relationships… and I don't want that to happen."

I laid down so my head was against the pillows and motioned for him to join me. As he snuggled into my side, my arm protectively around his shoulders, I simply kissed his head.

"I love you Kurt. Like I said, I only want the best for you because you don't deserve nothing but. I'm glad that you told me."

He tightened his grip he had on his waist and nuzzled his cheek against my chest. "I'm glad I told you too. I'm not gonna lie… I kind of like this idea of needing someone… I think I could get used to this."

We both laughed a little at this. I grabbed a nearby blanket and draped it over us, deeming it too much effort to get up and under the actual sheets and comforter.

"I love you Blaine. Thank you… for everything."

"You have nothing to be thankful for Kurt… I'd do anything for you."

I smiled as I heard a small snore come from the man against me. I smiled even more when I felt his heartbeat on my own. Two hearts coming as one.

Soon I was in my own dreamland, wishing that this could last forever.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY for Kurt realizing he does need help! :D Success!<strong>


	36. All I need

**Thank you for Bakura From School for telling me to do superbowl story. :D it was fun even though it doesn't really have a lot to do with superbowl. :D enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Good morning sleepy head," Blaine whispered as I slowly woke up. I felt like crap.<p>

"Ugh, what time is it?" I groaned into his chest.

"Just after eight… you slept like a whole day! That's like a record for you! Congratulations you have entered the world of an average teenager on the weekend!"

"Shut up," I mumbled, quite aware of the splitting headache I had.

"Hey what's wrong? You alright?" he asked quieter than before.

"No, I feel horrible. Stupid migraine."

"Want me to get you some awesome drugs?"

"Drugs do sound awesome… the good kind right?"

"What else is there?"

I laughed a little as I rolled onto my back so he could get up and walk to the bathroom. He returned moments later with a cup of water and two pills. I sat up a little, letting an elbow support me.

"You _are _a god," I said as I took the pills, popping them into my mouth. I took the water and downed them with one swig, closing my eyes as I relished in the coolness of the liquid running down my throat.

"Psh, of course I am," he said as he walked to the door again. "I'll be back in an hour… let the pills take over so you can go to school tomorrow."

I smiled at him gratefully, closing my eyes, letting sleep take over my once more.

"Alright Sleepy, breakfast!" I heard a distant voice call. I slowly opened my eyes to see Blaine holding a tray of food with a single yellow flower in a vase.

"Really Blaine… a flower?"

"Really Kurt? That's the only thing you noticed? But yes, flowers are known to cure anyone of anything… didn't you watch _Tangled_?"

"Blaine honey… that's a fictional story," I stated as I sat up against the head board, adjusting the pillow accordingly.

He placed the tray on my lap and climbed in next to me.

"You have to admit that it brightens the room a bit. And that is why it has magical powers to help anyone." He nudged my shoulder and all I could was smile.

"Fine fine… would you like to explain what I have in front of me, dear waiter?"

"Well, kind sir, we have a pancake with whipped cream that seems to have turned into a very happy face, two eggs sunny side up and two pieces of bacon, creating a smile beneath the two eggs."

"You're such a dork. But a clever one."

"You love it," he said with a ridiculously cute grin on his face. Who looked that adorable after just getting up?

"I do," I said as I cut into the pancake. "Aren't you eating anything?"

"I may or may not have made myself exactly the same thing, and ate it as I made yours…"

"And you couldn't eat with me because…?"

"Because than I wouldn't be able to just stare and bask in your beauty."

"You are such a creep Blaine! Haven't I taught you better?"

He only shrugged and smiled as he continued to watch me eat.

As I finished I put the tray on the floor, placing the flower on the table beside my bed. He leaned over and licked at the corner of my mouth.

"You missed a little whip cream… I had to help," he said as he dove in for more. I had no intentions of stopping him.

I made my way down the bed so I was now lying against the mattress as his upper body hovered above me, deepening the kiss as the minutes passed. My hand went up to his neck, pulling him closer, allowing his tongue entrance as it slid across my lips. His legs found their way to tangle into mine, as he laid completely against me. His hands moved over my waist, lifting my shirt slightly and I gasped as skin came in contact with skin. we pulled back for not even a second to take a breath and our lips smashed back together.

He trailed down my neck, kissing and sucking at the sensitive spot on my neck. I only dug my fingers into his back as he made a bruise there and continued on when he was satisfied.

"Boys! We're home!"

We broke away and looked to the door.

I leaned my head against the pillows as his forehead went to my shoulder. We both let out a groan.

"Perfect timing dad," I mumbled as Blaine pushed himself off of me, stepping off the bed and offering his hand out for me.

I took it and we both made our way out of the room and down the stairs to see our parents putting their luggage aside.

"You're home early," I stated as they looked our way.

"Yeah… well your father didn't want to miss any of the Superbowl preshow so we _had _to leave early… even though we have plenty of time," Carole said as she moved to the refrigerator and poured herself a glass of water.

"Oh yeah today's the Superbowl! How could I forget?" Blaine said, as he laid his hand on his forehead.

"I know! I almost did too but we got caught up with other things…"

"DAD! TMI!" Blaine and I exclaimed at the same time.

He threw his hands up in the air in surrender as he took the luggage upstairs to their room.

"So how was your weekend boys? Do anything fun?" Carole asked a few moments later.

We both looked to each other and shrugged. "Eh, not really. Just hung around the house, watched movies, talked a bit… the usual." Blaine said, smiling a bit to me as he said "watching movies".

Carole must have caught that and smirked. "TMI boys… T. M. I."

"No Carole… it's not like that it was…"

"You know what… I don't even want to know." She said smiling. She walked over and pulled us both into a hug. "Oh, I missed you boys."

"You were gone for two days."

"And I can't miss my boys? Kurt honey? Are you feeling alright?"

"I had a bit of a migraine earlier… I'm better now though."

"Alright… let me know how you're feeling later. I hope you're not sick again. You've been taking care of him right Blaine?"

Blaine came over behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Carole, do you know who you're asking?"

She only smiled and patted his arm that was around my stomach.

"Blaine! The pre game is about to start!" my dad called from downstairs.

He pulled away from our deep, passionate kiss we were sharing, calling out, "Alright I'll be right there!"

"Can't you just watch it later?" I asked, tightening my arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer with a pout.

He caught my bottom lip with his mouth, placing both hands on either side of my face. He moved his mouth so that it was now equal, our lips moving in perfect unison.

"I'm sorry babe, I gotta go!" He said as he pulled away and darted out the door and down the stairs. I stood in the middle of the room, scoffing loudly.

"Boys…"

I went downstairs as well to find Carole in the kitchen making her famous artichoke dip that she made for special occasions. I guess this deemed as a "special occasion".

She must have caught my thoughts because she told me that my father insisted that this was most definitely a special occasion.

I laughed quietly to myself, as I moved around the kitchen to assist her. We worked in silence for a bit before Blaine came in.

"Hey mom, dad's asking for the dip… is it ready yet?" he asked in a hurry, almost breathless.

"Tell him that he has to be patient… it'll be done in five minutes."

"Alright… Dad it'll be done in five!" He yelled as he raced back to the living room with dad and Finn.

"Boys…" Carole and I said in unison, returning to the dip.

"So how are you feeling sweetie?"

"Better…" I said quietly, becoming aware of the slight throbbing right above my eye. I hated when that happened.

"Mhmm… how about this time you tell me the truth," she said, never looking up from he handiwork. How did everyone know how to read me like a book?

"Still feeling horrible…" I said quietly, closing my eyes tight as I massaged my brow where the ache started again.

"Oh sweetie, here let me get you an ice pack."

She went to the freezer and pulled out the blue ice and wrapped it in a cloth towel, before coming over, pulling my hand away and gently putting the cool pack on the spot.

"Thank you," I said as she returned to the dip.

"So… can I ask why you aren't telling me the full truth of how you're doing?" she asked as she poured some into a bowl.

"I told you I'm not feeling all that great…" I said, confused at what she meant.

"Hold on, let me take this to the boys before they come back in. Take a seat."

I went over to the dining room table, still resting the pack over my eye, the headache decreasing. I smiled when I heard a loud holler from the other room, but winced immediately when the horrible ache came back.

"Great…" I mumbled to myself before Carole came back in and sat next to me.

"Let me rephrase the question. You told me how you're doing physically… what about the other aspects?"

I loved Carole… I really did. I knew I could trust her with everything, just like I trusted Blaine. If he wasn't around then Carole would be the one I would go to. If all of this was true, why was it so hard?

I took a deep breath. "I'm emotionally and mentally tired. I hate having to go through this and drag everyone along with me… it's exhausting."

"Kurt, don't think that we are being drug into this. We want to help. This isn't something that we merely put up with. We love you and we want what's best for you."

"I know… I'm just tired of being so needy. I hate relying on other people…"

"I know sweetie, but sometimes it's nice to just let it all go and let other people in. I know Blaine's really worried about you, and so is Burt and Finn and me. We're all here for you."

I only nodded. "I talked to Blaine yesterday. We both talked actually… it was nice."

She reached out for my free hand and gave it a gently squeeze offering me a small smile.

We sat there for a few more minutes before standing up and making our way into the living room.

"Who's winning?" I asked seeing that the game had already started.

"It just started, no one is yet," Blaine replied looking up to me, worry flashing across his eyes.

I shook my head and sat next to him on the loveseat. He leaned back and guided me down so my head was in his lap. He took the ice pack away and replaced it with his smooth, strong hand, massaging the place where it had been, making it much better. I laid my hand on his thigh, and closed my eyes, melting in his touch as he continued to watch the game. His other hand that was not massaging my headache away went to my waist and I smiled at the warmth of his touch.

I felt safe here, surrounded by my family, and most importantly in the arms of someone I loved with all of my heart, who loved me for me. Who didn't expect me to be perfect. This was all I needed.

* * *

><p><strong>I must apologize for this being a really short chapter... especially after the last couple of beasts. :D<strong>

**any way i hope you enjoyed the chapters i posted today and i hope that you all are now happy that Kurt FINALLY realizes he needs the people in his life... no worries he has learned his lesson and will continue on this way. :D Love to all of you and i hope that i will see you tomorrow! :D**

**and even though he most definetly doesn't read this story... happy birthday Darren! I'm sure that you are an inspiration to more people then just me. :D**


	37. An Interesting Monday

**Thank you to my besite taylorjay (Yes this is her fanfiction name) for giving me ideas for this chapter... by the way you should read her stories... they're pretty awesome. :D**

* * *

><p>"Blaine, turn that damn alarm off! Blaine!"<p>

Finally the sound ceased and there was silence as he rolled over and pulled me closer to his chest and kissed the back of my neck.

"How you feelin sweetie?"

I shrugged.

"Better... Wait how did I get in bed?" I asked, now aware of where I was.

He chuckled. "You fell asleep towards the end of the fourth quarter. I carried you up here."

I rolled over and smiled. "You're so strong," I said simply, brushing a loose curl away from his face.

He kissed the tip of my nose and crawled slowly out of bed.

"Feel like going to school today?" he asked as he walked to the dresser.

"Yeah I think I'll be alright... I need to face it sometime."

I closed my eyes and a thought flashed through my mind. It had been two weeks. Exactly two weeks since my whole life turned upside down. I felt a tear fall down my cheek and onto the pillow beneath me.

"B-Blaine?" I managed to choke out as I sat up slightly as more tears came.

He turned around smiling, but it faded when he noticed my tears. He walked over, not fast, but in a determined way and sat on the edge of the bed, and wiped the tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"I know sweetie... I know," he said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close. I didn't know if he meant he knew that I was scared or if he knew it had been two weeks... either way he knew what I felt.

"I can't b-believe it's been two weeks... two weeks Blaine..." I let out a long breath. "This sucks..." I mumbled into his chest.

I sat up and he let his hand frame my face, starting at my forehead and slowly dropping it down my cheek and under my chin. He brought his own face foreword and our lips met, a small, sweet kiss that meant everything.

"I'm so proud of you," he whispered as he brought a hand up to stroke my cheek with the back of fingers. I smiled and closed my eyes at the comforting touch, the way it calmed me. "You'll get through this, because you are so strong, Kurt. And I will be there the whole time, and when I can't be by your side, I'm just a text away."

I gave him a small smile, and he returned it, slowly getting off of the bed and walking out of the room to the bathroom.

I sighed happily, and climbed out of bed, and went over to the closet. I really had no interest in what I wore today, so I chose dark blue skinny jeans, and a plain white shirt, complemented with a black scarf, deciding to wear my black pea coat over the ensemble.

As I tugged on my jeans (Which took forever) Blaine walked in and grinned at the sight.

"What are you staring at, Anderson?" I asked as he stared wide eyed in my direction. The only thing was he wasn't looking at my eyes, but south. He snapped out of his gaze and hazel met blue.

"You know those jeans make me go crazy... why must you torture me?" he asked as he walked over to me and placed his thumbs through the belt loops.

"Blaine, I need to finish getting ready... I'd rather not be late after not being there for nearly a week."

"Fine fine... Finn just told me that he would drive us to school... he's leaving in forty- five minutes... can you get ready that fast?"

"If I work quickly I guess..." I said as I moved out of his grip and to the vanity.

* * *

><p>"You alright?" Blaine whispered as we walked into school, hand in hand.<p>

"Yeah... surprisingly I am. I think today's going to be good," I said optimistically. And what surprised me even more was that what I had just said was the truth.

"Alright, I'll be here after class. Remember, I'm just a text and away and I can be anywhere in five minutes," he said as we stood in front of my first class.

"Thank you," I said as he looked around and quickly kissed my cheek. He gave my hands one last squeeze and he was off to his own class.

First period went by slowly like it always did. English was never really my strongest subject. Sure it was easy and I still was able to pull and A all through high school... I just hated the subject with a passion.

Fifty- five minutes later and I was waiting outside the door when I saw him walking down the hall.

"So how was a whole hour without me?" he asked as he grabbed my hand and walked me to Chemistry- our only class together.

"You know I can survive without you..." I said. He only flashed me a look that said "now tell the truth". "Fine... I can go at least an hour without you... I feel like I'm too clingy."

"Trust me love, it's like heaven when I get to spend time with you... except that it's way better then heaven."

We both smiled at each other and walked into the classroom just as the bell rung. We separated hands so that we could make our way to our seats, mine in the back on the right, his in front on the left. It always felt like the earth was in between us.

As I sat in my seat, I looked to my left to see someone sitting in the usually vacant seat.

"Hi, my name's Trent. You must be Kurt," he whispered quietly so the teacher wouldn't hear.

I held out my hand and smiled as he returned the gesture.

"I transferred here last week. Ms. Turnbow told me to expect you back this week," he said, his green eyes sparkling in the light.

He was taller than me; his legs bent up slightly more then mine when his feet touched the floor, his head a couple inches above me. He was slender but toned, with biceps only an athlete would bear, his clothes fitting perfectly to his body.

I nodded at the fact he shared and turned my attention back to the board, but not before I saw Blaine look back from his seat and smile at me as our eyes met. I jotted down the notes that were being written and I saw Trent staring at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Can you see the board? I can let you look off my notebook if you want..." I said slowly, wondering if that was why he was staring at me.

He only smiled slyly, resting his hand on my thigh. I tensed at the unwanted touch, trying not to inhale too loudly. I saw Blaine look back, and narrowed his eyes as he saw the look on my face which had to be horror.

_Are you alright?_ He mouthed to me from across the room. I only nodded, looking to the board again, trying not to concentrate on the hand that was still on my thigh. I saw Blaine still staring at me, but soon turned away to take his own notes.

"You are so beautiful... anyone tell you that?" he whispered in a low, almost seductive voice.

"Yeah... uh actually m-my boyfriend has said t-that a few times..." I stuttered, taking his wrist in my index finger and thumb, moving his hand away.

"Ahhh, a boyfriend I have to compete for... I could deal with that. What's his name?"

I ignored him, not wanting anything to do with him anymore. I jumped when his hand went back to my thigh, a little too close to my groin, and squeezed it slightly. I jumped out of my seat, causing most of the eyes to go to me.

"Mr. Hummel, is anything wrong?" Ms. Turnbow asked, a hint of worry but also annoyance in her voice.

"Uhhh... uhhh can I use the restroom?" I managed to get out, glancing to Blaine with a pleading look. He caught it and nodded, standing up and whispering something to the teacher who only smiled softly in my direction.

I walked out quickly, not making eye contact with the boy sitting at the desk, my eyes in front of me, wishing that this day was suddenly over.

Once I was outside the classroom I leaned against the wall, hunched over with my hands on my knees. Blaine had followed close behind me with a hand on my back rubbing soft circles into my back.

"What's wrong? He whispered softly.

I sat up and leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes, wishing for the world to vanish and let it be just me and Blaine. I slowly opened them and saw that not only did my dream not come true, but everything was happening all over again.

"I'm just stressed... I'm sorry. Two class periods in and I'm already overworked with homework."

I wanted to tell him the truth, I did. Just not here. I needed the safety of my own home when I did it.

"Will you tell me the truth when we get home?" He asked, leaning one of his shoulders against the wall. I only nodded, hating the fact that he could see through everything.

"Alright, do you want to go back in there or go to the nurse?" he asked as he straightened himself, and stood in front of me. I took his and hand and squeezed it before going back in the dreaded classroom.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went pretty smoothly after the whole Trent thing that happened that morning. I found out that he was in my music theory class as well, but luckily he was on the opposite side of the room. But that didn't stop him from staring at me, giving me a wink when I chanced a look.<p>

Finally the final bell rang and I stood to gather my things and headed to the choir room.

"Hey, I thought you were going to wait for me," Blaine said as he caught up with me, grabbing my elbow gently.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking all too much..." I said with a small shrug. "Can you drive me home? I'm not feeling up for Glee club today."

"Sure, are you feeling alright?" he asked as he slipped his hand into mine as we walked down the now not so crowded hallways. I didn't bother to answer, not really knowing the truth myself.

Luckily we ran into Finn and asked if he could get Rachel to drive him back. They both agreed and Blaine took the keys from the taller man before setting off towards the parking lot.

Once we located the car, I climbed into the passenger seat and leaned my head against the head rest and let out a sigh of relief.

The ride back to the house was silent, our hands joined on the centre console, me relaxing each minute from the glorious touch.

We had finally made it home ten minutes later and climbed out of the car and walked into the house. We were almost surprised to find the house empty, at least expecting Carole to be there, but we realized that she had picked up the extra shift at the hospital.

We made our way up to my room and climbed on to the bed, facing each other.

"I hate that new guy already... something doesn't seem right about him..." I said, letting my voice trail off.

"What happened today?"

"He flirted with me and blah blah blah... the worst part was when he actually touched me on the thigh twice... the last one was a little too close..."

He only nodded in understanding, grabbing my hands and holding them in mid air, just staring at them.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know... you have adorable hands... they're so soft..."

"Are you high?"

"High off you baby?"

I snorted which turned to full blown laughter. I laid down on my side, body shaking with the incontrollable amusement that took over me, a few tears rolling down my cheeks. But the difference between these tears and the tears I shed just this morning was that these ones showed my happiness.

Blaine joined in a short time later, rolling on the bed beside me, clutching his stomach. I couldn't comprehend why we felt that was so funny, because obviously it wasn't as funny as we were making it out to be.

As our laughter died down, we faced each other, and he kissed my nose lightly.

"I love you," he said as he drew me in closer to his body.

"I love you more..."

"Well it looks like we'll both have to be super jealous... I have Sebastian and now you have Trent... Hey! Maybe we can set them up or something! Now _that _would be something."

I only shook my head and smiled. "Sebastian's only after those who are short, adorable, and handsome... Trent is none of those." I stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then why is he after me?" he asked with a smile. I swatted playfully at his arm and our lips met for a few seconds, sharing the sweet passionate kiss.

"You know you _can _go to Glee club..." I said quietly as I played with the tan bedspread.

"I would much rather be here with you then anywhere in the world..."

"You're so cheesy Blaine... I love it," I said as I met his lips once more.

He moaned and rolled me over so I was on my back, him hovering above me, deepening the kiss. I grabbed at the back of his neck and begged him to come closer. He obeyed and our bodies became one against each other.

This was going to be one hell of a good way to end the horrible Monday.

* * *

><p><strong>my only excuse for this bery poorly written chapter is that i'm sick and my mind is crazy and tired and high off of amazing drugs... YAY FOR NIGHQUIL AND DAYQUIL! :D anyway i hope you liked it anyway...<strong>

**i have some pretty interesting ideas for Trent so stay tuned with that... he probably won't have like this big part in this story but he'lll still be there every so often. :D**


	38. Stress

**Thank you klaineforeverxxx! here's the other one! This what you had in mind?**

* * *

><p>"Hey there beautiful."<p>

I turned to see who the voice belonged to and suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. Trent.

"Trent, I told you I have a boyfriend who I love," I said as I turned away, and continued walking to third period.

I had finally convinced Blaine that I was perfectly fine walking to class by myself, so after chemistry we parted ways. Now I realized it was probably a mistake.

"Baby, I'll treat you like my homework - ill slam you on my table and do you all night long," he replied back, in a low voice that I guessed was supposed to sound seductive.

I turned around quickly, him almost running into me after the unexpected stop. I jabbed a finger into his chest and looked up to him, our eyes meeting.

"Look, obviously your thick head can't get the idea across that I am not interested in you, so stop this," I said, my voice rising.

He looked around quickly, as if scared that someone was going to hear. He looked back to me and held a finger to his lips, motioning for me to be silent.

"Please don't say that too loud... Please."

I tilted my head slightly; curious as to why he didn't want others to hear. Then it all clicked.

"You're in the closet, aren't you," I said quietly in realization.

He only nodded, looking down at the floor.

"I only told you because I knew you were gay as well, and I didn't think you would tell anyone."

I took a deep breath and looked around.

"Look Trent, you seem like a really great guy... I'm willing to be your friend but I really care about my boyfriend... I don't plan on leaving him, understand?"

"I really do like you Kurt... But I can respect that... I'll just wait for you."

I let out a silent groan and walked the other direction without a single goodbye. This was not going to go well, I could tell.

* * *

><p>I walked into Glee club later that day late. I had to take a detour so I didn't have to run into Trent which led to a slushy in the face by the puck heads. It was safe to say that I was not having a good day.<p>

"Hey Kurt! We've missed you!" Mercedes said as everyone hurried over to me, each individual giving me a hug.

"Hey guys," I muttered, trying not to give away the bad mood I was in.

They moved away and we all took our seats, me taking the one beside Blaine.

"Bad day?" he whispered when he leant in to my ear.

I only nodded, not daring a chance to look him in the eye. I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye, returning his attention to Mr. Shuester.

"Ok so regional's... Anyone come up with any ideas? I've heard some of you practicing, anyone care to share?"

No one spoke up... Not even Rachel.

"Honestly... We've been worried about Kurt, trying to think of some ways we could help him out," Mercedes said after a few moments of silence.

I rolled my eyes and stood up to face the group.

"Please guys, just stop worrying about me all of the time. I'm fine! I'm still here and I'm the same Kurt that you knew before. I'm fucking tired of everyone treating me like I'm fragile and they think they need to take extra care in what they say or what they do. I'm tired of it!" I practically yelled back. Everyone just sat there in stunned silence at my little outburst.

I took a shaky breath, begging to myself to not break, not here, not now.

"Kurt, go take a break. We'll be here when you get back," Mr. Shuester said in a calm, gentle voice.

Someone touched my arm, but I yanked it away, running out of the room.

Tears streamed down my face as I sprinted down the hallway, making turns down the different passageways. When I reached the door that I needed, I pushed it open with a great force that I thought that there would be a dent in the wall. But I couldn't care less.

I looked around and saw that the locker room was now deserted, a few lockers carelessly left open, clothes still strewn all over the room, an empty bin that was to hold the dirty towels.

The stench was unbearable; a mixture of sweat, body odor and an over abundance of cologne.  
>I wrinkled my nose a bit, but pushed it aside as I stalked over to the corner. I balled my hands into fists, my skin turning white from how tight they were clenched. I positioned myself in front of the bag, tears still streaming down my face, and took a strong powerful punch, hoping it would relieve my anger. Pain shot up from my fingers to my wrist and all the way through my arm, the anger being replaced by throbbing.<p>

I let out a small scream and held my wrist, hoping the ache would subside. I held it in my other hand and examined it carefully. It was red but surprisingly there was no swelling. Slowly the pain subsided, but I knew my knuckles would probably be bruised in the morning.

Despite the fact that it hurt like hell, I liked the sensation. I liked this kind of control where the pain took over while the anger that was boiling up simmered down. I took another punch and only winced slightly as there was another rush of pain.

"Why- must- this- happen- to me!" I screamed to no one, each word receiving a punch and shots of pain. Tears continued to roll down my cheeks, sweat and the saltiness meeting.

"I don't know sweetie," I heard a voice say softly.

I jumped and searched around, spotting the dark haired man leaning against a set of lockers, arms crossed staring at me with a hurt expression.

"How long have you been standing there?" I breathed, taking more short breaths.

"Long enough... Here let me help," he said, pulling out a roll of tape and gloves from his bag.

"I don't need your help Blaine; really I just need to be alone..."

"Let me just show you... If you continue that way you'll break your fingers or even worse your wrists... After that I'll let you be..."

I gave in and nodded. He motioned for me to sit on the bench, him sitting next to me. He swung one leg over so he was straddling the wood and I followed suit so we were facing each other.

There was a slight moment where our eyes met, but he broke away and grasped the white tape.

He took one of my hands and placed his lips against my cherry red fingers, lingering there for a few seconds before wrapping my hand slowly and gently. As he finished the many layers, he placed another kiss to the top and set it gently on the wooden bench again.

He picked up the other hand, repeating the steps before holding both of them in his own, just staring at them. He set them down on his thighs and reached down to grab the gloves that were on the ground. He dropped one in the space between us, and lifted my right hand up to ease the glove onto it. It fit perfectly. He repeated the same steps with my left hand and got up, me following suit.

I stood in front of the bag, him behind me, his hands on my hips.

"Alright, so first you want to shift some of your weight foreword. So move whichever foot you want just a tad more in front… yeah just like that." He placed his hands on my elbows, pushing them up a little. "Bend your arm and put your hands in front of your face, like your blocking a slushy." His voice was gentle and soft spoken as he talked through each step in my ear. He placed one hand on my waist, the other on the opposite wrist. "So, when you punch with this hand, you move that same hip forward. It gives you more momentum when you do the jab. But always keep this hip in place unless you are planning on using that arm. Got it?"

I nodded, slightly trembling under his touch, still trying to calm down.

"The last thing you want to do is just loosen up… you don't want to be too tense or else you won't be able to move all that well," he said as he gripped my shoulders, rubbing the muscles, relaxing the tension that was built inside. The strain in my muscles released and I let my head fall forward as I took a deep breath. He kissed the place just below my ear. "Perfect."

I opened my eyes and stared at my object, still quite aware of Blaine's touch that had moved to my waist.

"Also, when you hit, keep your feet planted, push off with your back foot onto your front…. Ready?"

I nodded and he took my wrist and slowly drew it forward until it came in contact with the bag.

"Just like that with more force… be sure to twist your fist straight out," he said kissing my neck before stepping to the side. "Now you try."

I nodded, tears pooling in my eyes making my sight blurred. I slowly sank to the ground, sobbing into my arm. I felt Blaine sit beside me and rest a hand on my back, moving it in a circular motion.

"Shhh, you're alright, I'm right here," he whispered softly, kissing the top of my head.

"I-I- I just can't… I'm so stressed out I can't handle anything right anymore." I laid down so my back was against the cool concrete floor, letting my still gloved hands fall over my stomach. The cold beneath me felt wonderful as it permeated through my clothes to my skin. I closed my eyes and I heard him lay down next to me.

"What are you stressed about?" he asked softly.

I looked over to him, his gaze on the ceiling above, his expression calm, but hurt as well, his hands relaxed over his stomach. I turned my gaze to the ceiling as well, feeling a single tear roll down my cheek and past my ear, landing on the floor beneath me.

"Trying to get hold of my emotions, trying to get rid of the stupid nightmares, trying to make sure you're doing alright, making sure my dad stays healthy, and now this whole thing with Trent… I just can't do it all…" I said in one whole breath.

I heard him sigh quietly but he didn't move when he spoke.

"Well we can get rid of three of those things right now. I'll make sure dad eats healthy. I've observed well so I think I can live up to your standards. Next those nightmares… I have an idea but you won't know until tonight. And finally…" he sat up on one elbow so he could look at me. "Please don't worry about me. I'm seriously fine. The only time I'm not alright is when you aren't, and knowing that I'm part of that hurts. Please just focus on you right now." He reached out and grabbed my hand that was on my stomach. "I'm here for you Kurt, always."

I closed my eyes and smiled a bit, exhaustion hitting me all at once.

"I'm too tired to even argue with you, Anderson… count yourself lucky," I said with a small laugh. I looked up to him, catching his lips curl up.

"I am lucky; always have been since I've met you."

I sat up slightly leaning back on my elbows. "You're too cheesy for your own good."

He only laughed, standing up and offering a hand to me. I took it with my gloved hand and stood to my feet, the blood rushing throughout my body once more.

"So would you like to release some anger or go home? Your choice…"

"Honestly I want to know how it feels like for you… what makes it so appealing…" I said quietly, ducking my head slightly.

"Alright, let's see what you learned."

* * *

><p>It was nine and my arms were angry at me. Three hours of punching a silly bag killed me physically, but it helped mentally and emotionally.<p>

"How are you doing?" Blaine asked as he stepped into the room with an ice pack for my bruised hands and some tyonel for the achiness in my muscles.

"So sore… but it was so worth it. Believe it or not I'm totally relaxed," I said, letting my shoulders slump foreword slightly.

He handed me the pills and a glass of water that was on my bedside table. I took it and smiled at him as he moved across the room to pick up his guitar.

"Are you ready to go to sleep yet?" He asked as he made his way back over to me.

I nodded, settling into the mattress after setting the glass back on the table. He sat on the edge of the bed, putting his guitar on his lap carefully. His fingers grazed over my forehead and cheek before he placed a small kiss to my lips.

"I love you Kurt," he said softly as he strummed a few chords on the instrument he was holding. I recognized it immediately, as I rolled onto my side.

_I can't win_

_I can't reign_

_I will never win this game_

_Without you, without you_

I smiled as he sang the first few lines quietly, the sound of the guitar sounding distant as if it were coming from the room next door. I reached out my hand and laid it on his thigh, rubbing it slightly as he reached the chorus, the sound of his voice just loud enough that it bounced off the walls.

_I won't soar, I won't climb_

_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed_

_Without you, without you_

His voice now soar through the air, not caring that my parents were just downstairs and Finn and Rachel were next door probably having a make out session on his bed. The only thing that mattered was me and him. Him and his beautiful voice. The soft reassurance that he was right there in that moment.

I closed my eyes, letting darkness take over; the only sound in my ears was him singing to me, and the way the strings sounded when he plucked them.

As he let the last chord ring through the room he grabbed my unmoving hand that still lay on his thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Although I was now in my own dream, I felt everything he did. I felt the way his hand felt warm in mine, the way his hot breath tickled my skin, his smooth, silky lips on my forehead, and the sudden loss as he left for his side of the bed. I felt him climbed in behind me, draping his arm gently over my waist, kissing the back of my neck.

"Sweet dreams, my love."

* * *

><p><strong>I can't wait until Singles Awarness Day (Valentine's Day) who do you think is going to be the secret admirer for Kurt? Wouldn't it be adorable if it was Blaine in the gorrilla suit and like totally suprised him and it would be so sweet and romantic and... if the writers didn't make this happen i will be angry...<strong>

**Anyway i hope you all liked this tuesday! it's kind of weird thinking of Kurt being a physical guy because he's like "take the high road" and everything... oh well... what's done is done. :D**


	39. Trying

**I must apologize for being MIA... this week has been super ridiculouw and crazy... but i will spare you the details and my complaining. i just hope you will all forgive me.**

**i will probably have Friday's chapter up tomorrow, along with saturday... i'm waaayyy too tired to even think about writing another one, but i promise i will be caught up by Sunday at the very latest... i am crossing my fingers for tomorrow though, but don't get your hopes up :(**

**anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Mmmm morning sweetheart. How did you sleep?" he asked as I stirred slightly in his arms, proving that I was awake.<p>

I turned so i could face him, never letting his arms leave my waist. I smiled as I brushed a curl out of his eyes, resting my hand on his cheek.

"It was the best sleep I've had this year," I said quietly with a smile.

"Not a single nightmare?"

"Not one... Thank you."

"You have nothing to thank me for," he replied softly, kissing my forehead.

"Will you sing to me every night? At least until I can sleep on my own..."

"I will sing to you until the day's end, love."

I scoffed. "I feel like I'm in one of those super cheesy rom-coms with the stupid ending," I said. He only laughed as well before climbing out of bed.

"The only difference is that we won't be a stupid ending," he replied smiling as he walked to the dresser to pull out some clothes.

I admired the way he bent down for the bottom drawer, the way his shoulder muscles flexed, the way his ass was just in the air like that. I bit my lip and tried to breathe normally and look away; but this was proven to be easier said than done.

"Like the view Hummel?" he asked laughing as he walked to the bathroom to change.

I smiled to myself as I too got out of bed and headed to the bathroom next door to take a shower.

I let the water run over my bare skin, burning it slightly making it turn red. I didn't care though. It was relaxing as the steam filled my senses and I massaged my body and scalp with the necessary amounts of soap.

I walked back into my room half an hour later, with a towel around my waist, and walked to my closet. I really had no energy to choose something elaborate so I picked the simple red and white striped shirt and the dark blue jeans that had a few stylish rips and tears in them.

As I buttoned my pants in front of the mirror i looked at the half naked boy in the reflection.

His skin was pale, dark circles under his eyes due to lack of sleep. His chest was narrow and his ribs stuck out ever so slightly from being so skinny; maybe a little too skinny.

I placed a hand on my stomach, letting it roam over the features all the way up to my face, letting my fingers touch each of the dark circles, letting them run over my cheeks, my nose, my forehead, never taking my eyes off of the reflection.

I closed my eyes and let the words play out.  
><em>You're worthless, you're ugly, you're stupid, you won't amount to anything.<em>

I jumped as a couple of arms found their way around my waist, the hands locked over my bare stomach, a chin finding my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and saw him smiling at me through the mirror and rocked us slowly, as if we were dancing.

"What are you doing? Staring at the beautiful man in the mirror?" he asked quietly, his breath warm against my skin as he kissed my shoulder.

"Someone thinks highly of themselves in the morning," I said returning the smile, laying my hands on his, taking in his presence.

"Who said I was talking about me?" Was all he said as he gave small kisses on my neck.

I let the words settle into my mind, trying to push them foreword.

_You're perfect, you're beautiful. _

I slipped out of his embrace, making my way over to the chair that held my shirt. I slid it on, trying to bite back the tears that stung at my eyes. I gripped the chair in front of me, my back to him, as a single tear escaped. I wiped it away, but it was quickly replaced by two more.

"Let them come, Kurt. You can't hold it in forever," he said quietly. I heard him slowly walk towards me and I turned just in time to see him in front of me.

I laughed quietly as he wiped away the tears, cupping my cheek gently.

"I am so proud of you, Kurt," he said with a smile, swiping his thumb over my cheekbone.

"Why? I haven't done anything..."

"Kurt, you're trying. You're trying to let us in, you're not being too stubborn, and you're trying to believe me. You're fighting Kurt, and this time it's not against me."

I leaned my forehead against his, closing my eyes and breathing in through my nose to smell the Old Spice soap on his body.

He squeezed my hands. "Come on, we'll be late for school," he said quietly as I opened my eyes. I gave his lips a quick kiss. "Thank you Blaine."

He only nodded, knowing that I would put up another fight if he tried insisting that I had nothing to thank him for.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt! Wait up!"<p>

I heard a voice call my name from down the hall and as I turned I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"Hey wait. I just wanted to see if we could walk to class together... We are going to the same one..." Trent said with a wink.

Yeah and I'm thinking about transferring out, I thought to myself.

"As long as you don't try to flirt with me again."

He held up two fingers. "Scouts honor."

We walked in silence, me secretly wishing Blaine would come out of nowhere. But I knew he would already be sitting in class, waiting for my arrival.

He nudged me with his elbow, making me jump out of my skin, breaking the silence.

"So when am I going to meet this boyfriend of yours? Can I at least know his name? I need to check out the competition you know," he said quietly so no one could hear.

I just ignored him and walked through the door to see Blaine sitting at his table talking with Matt, his table partner.

I wasn't sure if I wanted Trent to know Blaine yet. I knew it would come out but I wanted to protect him in all ways I could. I didn't want him to be dragged into the middle of this. I knew firsthand what that felt like and it was shit.

I walked slowly to the desk, Trent a little too close behind when my phone vibrated.

_You ok? Did he do something?- B_

I'm alright... I'll explain later. Meet me by my locker after class... Don't try to catch up with me after...- K

I saw him look back to me, worry in his eyes, but I only waved my hand, telling him I was fine and I would talk to him about it later.

The class went on slowly, Trent trying to make subtle moves that would be taken as a regular move someone would make. Resting his arm over the back of my chair to get more relaxed, bumping our knees together "accidentally", and sometimes stealing a small touch to my thigh.

_Will you just leave me alone? _I wrote on a scratch piece of paper when it got to be way too much._ I have a boyfriend who will quite literally knock your senses out...  
><em>

_Oh come on baby, you know you like it..._

_Why would I want to be with someone who is in the closet? I would rather have a relationship that isn't a secret... And I would much rather be with my boyfriend than you.  
><em>

_A man of many many harsh words... Come on baby... Your boyfriend doesn't deserve a beautiful creature like you..._

_A beautiful creature..._

That's all it took for the dam to break and salty tears to roll slowly down my cheeks. I leaned my head in the palm of my hand, writing down the notes to try to look busy and make sure no one saw my emotions pouring out.

My phone vibrated and I took it out under the table and read the text.

_That's it... Tell him to meet me outside the classroom... I'm going to teach him a little lesson...- B_

No Blaine it's fine... Please I'll explain everything later.- K

Kurt no you're crying... At least tell me now... What happened...

I looked up and saw that he was looking at me from the front of the room. I shook my head and mouthed _later, I promise._

He glared in Trent's direction before giving me one last worried look and turned to give his attention to the teacher once more.

The bell finally rang and I grabbed the book and my bag and hurried out without even a glance or goodbye to Trent. He must have gotten some kind of clue because he didn't follow.

I opened my locker quickly shoving the book inside and slamming the door once more with a bang.

"You gonna tell me what he did so that I can punch some sense into him?" he asked as he leaned against the lockers.

"Beautiful creature... The same words _he _used... And of course the usual flirty moves. I tried telling him to stop but he wouldn't. Please Blaine, I don't want you involved. Let me handle this..."

"I trust you Kurt... I hope you know that." I nodded in response. "Please let me help get this guy to back off what's mine forever," he grabbed my hands, "please."

"No Blaine... I don't want you to get hurt..."

"How would I get... Oh..." realization hit him at once as I gave him a knowing look. "So this is how you feel?"

I nodded. "I don't want him to do anything to you Blaine. I don't want him to come between us... Not now. If it gets out of hand I'll come to you, but right now I'm handling it."

He only nodded in response. "I do trust you Kurt... But I'm stepping in if I feel the need to, alright?"

I only nodded and gave him a small smile.

"I'll see you at lunch then," I said squeezing his hand once more.

"I'll see you then," he said as he returned the gesture and smile and turned to head the opposite direction. I walked the other way to my own math class.

* * *

><p>The day came and went quickly, glee club finally over.<p>

The rest of the day went smoothly, hardly any rude interruptions, a nice lunch with my friends and the best practice we had ever had.

I had made a public apology, saying I was out of line yesterday, but they just brushed it off, apologizing themselves for treating me differently. We were all jokes after that, everything coming back to normal.

"So Kurt, how are you today?" Dr. Kay asked, leaning back in his chair, looking at me with a questioning look.

This was the regular routine for the past couple of weeks. Right after Glee on Wednesdays I would go to the counselor and spill everything on the table to the stranger in front of me. It was kind of nice actually, to talk to someone who wasn't biased in any of the situations. I got used to it quickly.

I shrugged. "Same old same old. Yesterday I had a little meltdown... I guess all of the stress coming at me at once. But Blaine helped me a lot with that. I'm much better today," I said, smiling at the fond memory.

"That happens a lot with people in your situation... If it happens again, let me know and we'll see what we can do. You seem happy today, but also a little off... Anything else bothering you?"

I sighed a little at the thought that I was getting lazy at hiding my feelings. "You sound like Blaine..." I muttered half to myself, but I was sure he heard. I sat up a little in my chair, running my hand over my eyes. "I don't know, I'm just tired I guess. I hate feeling this way."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just tired all of the time, I can't control my feelings as well as I used to. I just feel lost."

He nodded, writing something down on the pad of paper.

"Are those sleeping pills helping at all?"

"For the most part I guess. Las night was the first actual restful night I slept. The other nights I slept through the night, but I still had the nightmares and I would wake up completely exhausted. I'm starting to hate myself Doctor Kay. Some days I just don't have the energy to do anything."

"I hate to say this Kurt, but I think you're depressed. It can be helped though. How about you go to the clinic and get your blood drawn. If it comes back positive I'll tell them to prescribe Prozac. It'll help the chemical imbalance that is happening in your brain and it will help everything move along," the doctor said while writing something more onto his pad. "That sound alright Kurt?"

I only nodded, now thinking myself as someone who was insane.

"Anything else on your mind? We still have about five minutes. How's school going?"

"It's alright... There's this stupid guy who keeps flirting with me and stuff... He really can't get the hint that I have a boyfriend."

"Ahhh now that sucks," he said, smiling a bit. I laughed lightly, agreeing with him.

"Alright Kurt. Go get that blood test and I'll call them so they can get an immediate answer from them so we can start it right away. I'll see you next week?"

I nodded, standing up and shook his hand.

"Same time as always. Thanks doc."

"Have a great week Kurt!"

* * *

><p>"I feel like I should be in a mental institution..."<p>

"Sweetie, everyone gets depressed every once in awhile. Especially what happened and everything else, I'm not exactly surprised. It's fine Kurt. It'll all turn out great in the end."

I laid down on my back, feeling the warm mattress beneath me.

"Do you still love me Blaine? Even with all that's going on?" I asked softly, staring up at the ceiling, my hands relaxed over my stomach.

Blaine walked over from where he was by the dresser and sat on the bed, his upper body hovering over me, our faces inches from each other.

"Kurt, no matter what happens; I will always love until the day I die. Nothing you do can make me love you less. My love for you is unconditional... It always has been," he said as he cupped my cheeks with his hands. "I love you Kurt. With everything I am and I will never ever leave you."

I sighed, breaking the distance between us, our lips meeting, my hands grabbing his wrists gently.

"I love you too Blaine," I whispered against his lips.

He kissed my forehead, wiping my cheekbones with his thumb before standing up and going over to where his guitar sat.

"So, what song would you like me to sing tonight?"


	40. A Hard Day

"Morning!" I said cheerfully as I bounded down the stairs.

"Morning sweetheart, I didn't get a chance to talk to you after your appointment. How did it go?" Carole asked as she moved from the kitchen to the dining room table.

I looked to my dad, wondering why he hadn't told her. It wasn't like it was that big of deal, I just didn't know how to tell people.

"It was good. I had my blood drawn at the clinic... He said I might be depressed," I said a little quieter, looking down to my feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Honey..." she said as she moved her way over to me, wrapping her arms over my shoulders. I returned the hug and smiled.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of sweetie," she said quietly into my ear.

I pulled back and looked at her, surprised that she knew how I felt. She laughed as she wiped her now wet eyes.

"You have to remember that I'm a mom... I know these things," she said with a smile. She kissed my cheek, wiped the lipstick off that had been placed on my skin and returned to her seat, swatting at my dad's arm.

"What was that for!"

"Why can't you tell me these things? I know you knew!" She said with a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"As much as I would love to hear you guys argue over what should have been said I need to make some breakfast," I said motioning for the kitchen.

I cooked bacon and eggs in silence, just thinking to myself. Why I felt the way I did, why I was so stupid to even think everything I thought. Finn and Blaine were still asleep seeing that it was only 5:30, so the only sound that I heard were my thoughts and the sound of newspaper pages rustling as they were turned.

"You're up early..." a groggy voice said through a yawn from the doorway.

I turned to see a very sleepy looking Blaine standing there, rubbing his tired eyes.

"So are you... I wasn't expecting you to wake up until later."

"I felt cold and I woke up to see you weren't there," he replies with a small pout. I smiled at him and returned to flipping the bacon.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?" I said, not bothering to turn around.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, genuine concern in his voice.

I turned to look at him. His head was tilted slightly to the side, eyes shining in the light, the hazel brighter than ever, his mouth turned into a small frown.

I placed a smile on my lips and shook my head. "Nothing's wrong... Why would you think that?"

He walked slowly from the opposite side of the room to leaning his lower back of the counter in front of me. His arms crossed over his chest, and narrowed his eyes at me, not glaring, trying to search for the truth.

"You never cool breakfast on the weekdays... And you never wake up this early... So I'll ask again... What's wrong?" his voice sounding inpatient, but still soft and sincere.

I sighed and closed my eyes, a tear falling from my cheek.

"I honestly don't know. Everything seems to be fine, the sleeping pills are helping, you being there and singing to me is helping, my friends actually being there for me is great... I just don't know anymore," I said with a sigh, opening my eyes, looking into his.

He opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it. I smiled at the way he remembered what we had talked about just last week.

"It's alright... You can say something if you want to..." I said quietly, a reassuring smile on my lips. I turned around, remembering the now burnt bacon on the stove. I turned off the burner and dumped the black food in the garbage.

"Kurt... Do you think that you're... That being depressed is..." he trailed off, obviously not knowing how to form the words.

I sighed, knowing that it would be best to just get the truth out there so we wouldn't fight again.

"I'm so stupid for having these thoughts and feeling this way. I hate this."

He walked over and wrapped his arms around me, embracing me tightly. We stood like that for a few moments simply holding each other before he spoke.

"Kurt, you are not stupid. You're human. I'm pretty sure most of the human race suffers from depression every once in awhile. Some people have it more severe than others; some people actually help themselves... Like you're doing. And that, Kurt makes you the smartest most beautiful human in the world," he whispered into my ear, his breath tickling my skin.

Tears splashed onto his shoulder, my body shaking his is arms as I let the walls come down, showing my true self.

He rubbed my back and spoke soft reassurances in my ear. When I had calmed down enough, he pulled back and held his hands on my waist. He brought one up to brush away the years that were left on my cheek bone and smiled at me.

"You will get through this Kurt, because you are stronger than anyone out there. And no matter what, I will be right here to support you."

"You always say that," I muttered, giving him a small smile.

"Only because it's the truth..."

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding when I walked into school.

Blaine had to go into school early to make up a test he had missed, so it was just me walking through the crowded hallways.

I all of the sudden felt needy, my arms wrapped tightly around my stomach, as I found myself jumping at the tiniest noises, the sound of lockers, and the distant shouting that seemed so close in my ear.

I jumped as a hand went on my shoulder. I turned slowly to see Mercedes smiling at me, her brown eyes bright as ever.

"Hey Kurt, how are you today?" she asked rather softly and gently, her smile all of the sudden turning fake.

"Mercedes…" I gave her a look and she knew that she was being a little too gentle. She sighed, giving me a real smile, wrapping her arms around me.

I gladly returned the hug and pulled away to look at her.

She was my best friend. The one that thought we could actually be an item sophomore year, the first one I actually came out to, the one that supported me with the coming out to my dad, to the others, and even my problems with Blaine last year when he just didn't get it. Overall, I trusted her with my life.

"I'm doing all right. How about you?" I said as we walked down the hallways, arms linked as we always did. I was grateful for the presence of someone.

"I'm good actually. Kind of stressed but you know… comes with being a senior I guess. But Kurt… don't give me that nonsense. You tell me everything. What's going on?"

I took a chance and looked her way. A frown had replaced her earlier smile, her brown eyes full of worry, remorse even. He arm tightened around mine and I sighed, staring ahead of me again.

"I don't know… just tired I guess." _Exhausted more like it, _I thought to myself.

"Have those sleeping pills helped?"

I shrugged. "I guess so… I've been sleeping through the night. I think it's just stress."

"Well… I propose a little slumber party Saturday night. You, me and Berry, our favorite pint of Ben and Jerry's, gossip sessions, and cheesy romance movies."

"I don't know Cedes…"

"Kurt, don't tell me you have something planned Saturday? Because I know you'll probably just hang around the house all day, and I know that's what you have been doing for the past two weeks. I miss my best friend…" she said, pouting a little, but I knew it was genuine.

"Fine… what time?"

We planned all of the details in the short few minutes we had before we arrived at my English class.

"K Cedes, I'll see you later," I said giving her one last hug before she departed for her own class.

"Hey Unicorn, how are you? I've missed you lately," Brittany said as I walked in. "Have you been spreading your magic again?" she said in almost a whisper.

I smiled at her child- like innocence, knowing that she would not be able to fully understand what was going on. I sat next to her, returning the hug that she initiated.

"I'm fine Britt… how have you been?"

"I'm so stressed out! Since you haven't been here, I don't get this stuff… it's so hard!"

My smile only widened as I rubbed her back a little in reassurance, turning my attention to the teacher in the front.

The period went on slowly, most of which was spent passing notes back and forth with Brittany, trying to explain to her, once again, what a noun was.

The bell rang as every student quickly rose out their seats and left the classroom. I sighed, getting out of my seat and walking out the door with Brittany by my side.

"Oh, I need to talk to the teacher, sorry Kurtie. I'll see you at lunch," she said, turning back into the classroom.

And I was once again alone.

"Hey there, baby, how you doin'," I heard a sly voice say behind me.

I rolled my eyes, and kept my focus in front of me, not daring to turn around.

"Oh come on Kurt, loosen up… you did say you wanted to be my friend," Trent said as he nudged my arm.

"Look Trent, I would love toy be your friend and support you with your decisions… but you have to realize that most _friends _don't flirt when they know the other is in a committed relationship… just sayin'," I said, eyes still fixed in front of me.

I saw him look around a little and then I felt his hand on my ass. I stumbled forewords a little bit, smacking his arm away, a blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"Trent! Please just stop this!" I screamed at him, not caring what other's thought. "I've had pretty shitty year so far and you're just making it fucking worse," I continued to yell, tears threatening to push through.

"Kurt," a small voice said, a hand going on my arm.

I yanked it away, not bothering to look at the dark haired boy behind me. I ran passed Trent, down to the new place that I knew that I could let every emotion go.

The locker room.

"Kurt, please… you haven't talked to me all day… tell me what happened," Blaine said, crossing his legs.

I was laying on my side against the warm mattress, curled in on myself, trying to forget about the day that had passed.

Not only had Trent brought back the horrible memories that still filled my senses, but I had received two slushies, and a shove into the lockers.

"I officially hate my life," I whispered through a cracking voice. A tear spilled onto my cheek, but I didn't bother to wipe it away. There wasn't much use to it anymore.

"Kurt, you don't mean that. Did you…"

"Yes Blaine, I took those fucking pills, but I feel the same…"

"It takes awhile to actually get everything in motion. This was only your first day."

I scoffed in response. I turned to lay on my back to look at him, almost glaring in his direction.

"Just leave Blaine. I really don't need you breathing down my neck at the moment… I don't need you at all," I said, quieting down at the last few words.

The look on his face broke my heart in two. The look of confusion, and hopelessness, and utter sadness.

"Kurt, please. Don't say that…"

I turned on my side again, ignoring the fact that my own eyes had pooled with water.

He still sat there for a few minutes but finally stood to leave. I heard him pause at the door, and I could imagine his hand on the doorknob, just staring back at my still form.

As he left, I couldn't help the sobs that overtook my body.

(Blaine's POV)

After standing outside his door for a few minutes I looked to the clock. It was only seven, but I was exhausted. Exhausted from waking up so early, exhausted from the day behind me, and most importantly, exhausted for caring so much about the man behind the door.

The dam broke as I slid down the wall and buried my face in my knees as I brought them to my chest, my arms wrapped around them. I kept them as silent as possible, so that Finn and Rachel wouldn't hear from his bedroom, mom and dad didn't hear it from downstairs, and Kurt didn't hear it from the other side of the wall.

As the sobs turned to quiet cries to soft sniffles, I stood up and walked to the bathroom. It was an understatement to say I looked like shit.

The dark circles under my eyes proved the countless nights I would stay awake, worried about the man who lie asleep next to me. The swollen, bloodshot eyes, the red, tear-stained cheeks made it difficult to actually see the man I once was. The man that made my parents proud, the man that made friends easily, who was polite and could carry on a conversation with adults with ease; unlike most seventeen year olds.

I washed my face, letting the cold water from my hands, run down my skin, and burn my eyes slightly from the contact. When I was satisfied enough, I went to my bedroom to change into my pajamas and grabbed a few blankets and a pillow and headed back into the hall.

"Hey kid, what's going on?"

"Oh, hey dad… uh, I'm sleeping in the hall tonight…" I said, eyes to the ground, not wanting to see the disappointment that I was sure would pass on his face.

"Blaine… did you guys have a fight?" he asked slowly and softly.

"He won't tell me what happened that made him so upset and he told me to leave him alone," I said, taking a chance to look at him. But there was no sign of disappointment, or anything that would say that I had not done my job properly. "I'm sorry," I said softly, looking back to the ground.

"For what?" he asked, his voice gentle.

"For letting you down. For letting Kurt down… I didn't do what I promised I would do."

"Blaine, if you think this is your fault, stop. It's no one's fault but that Karofsky kid who started all of this. Kurt's too damn stubborn for his own good. Just give him time, he'll come around. I wouldn't be surprised if it happened at least tomorrow morning," he said with a smile. "How about you get some sleep, take your mind off of things."

He tried to guide me to my room, but I refused.

"Come on kid, you need some sleep."

"Dad, I'm going to keep at least one promise. I'm not going to leave his side," I said simply, tossing the blankets and pillow on the ground outside of his door.

"Blaine…"

"No… I need to be here if he needs me…"

He clapped a hand on my shoulder and turned to go to his own room.

"Goodnight kid," he said as he turned from his doorway.

"Goodnight dad," I said as he closed the door, letting the rest of the house to be still.

I laid out the blankets and laid down, getting used to the floor over time. It was going to be a long night, but I would do anything for the man behind the door. Anything.


	41. Only The Best

**Words can not descirbe how sorry i am... especially with leaving you with that semi cliffhanger for so long. i feel awful. :( but hey! this means you get three chapters in one day! YAY! anyway! i hope you enjoy! (This is supposed to be fridays)**

* * *

><p>That night was hell.<p>

No matter what I did, I could not get comfortable and fall asleep. I knew part of it was physically; I was uncomfortable- but there was no way in hell that I would go to my room and break a promise just so I could be comfortable.

It wasn't just that. My heart was broken. Not just because of what he said, but because I couldn't do a single thing about it, or to help. I couldn't think of what I could do for the man on the other side.

Sometime around one I finally closed my eyes and fell asleep.

But it only felt like I had fallen into my nice dream for five minutes when a sound pierced through the night.

I scrambled to my feet quickly, my eyes going fuzzy as the blood went through my whole body again. I quickly fumbled for the doorknob in front of me in the dark, finally opening it and bursting through the door.

And there he sat. His body and clothes drenched with sweat, tears streaming down his cheeks, knees hugged close to his chest.

I practically ran to him, sitting next to him on the bed and wrapping my arms around his slim shoulders. He immediately leant into my chest as I cradled his body, biting back my own tears that threatened to push through.

"I'm so sorry... I _do_ need you, I _do," _he said through the sobs that shook his body.

There was a small part of me that wanted me to say, "I know" but I figured he didn't need arrogance in the air at the moment.

"Shhh you're ok, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere," I whispered, stroking his hair, kissing the top of his head every once in awhile.

We both jumped slightly when the door opened slowly to reveal dad. He carried a glass of water, a concerned look on his face.

Kurt buried his head into my chest, fisting some of my shirt in his hand, his tears seeping through the cotton to my skin.

I tightened my grip I had around him, and laid my cheek on top of his head and closed my eyes, wishing I could take all of this away.

Dad stood there against the wall, head leaned against it, and I know he was wishing the same thing. We made eye contact. We didn't know what we were trying to say to each other, but we knew we both hurt because the man we both loved was hurt.

His sobs turned to soft sniffles, which turned to soft breathing, but I knew by the death grip he now had on my waist, he was still awake.

"I'm so sorry Blaine... God I'm so stupid," he said, his voice muffled from still being in my chest.

"Hey now, don't say that my boyfriends stupid or I might have to teach you a lesson," I said with a small smile. I felt his shoulders shake a little and I knew he was laughing.

I looked over to where dad still stood and he nodded, knowing that I had everything under control. He left the glass of water on the dresser and left quietly back to his own room.

When the door clicked closed, Kurt sighed and sat up. He took my hands, and stared down at them as they joined together.

"Thank you Blaine," he said quietly, not wanting to look into my eyes.

I put my finger under his chin and tilted it upwards so he could look at me. His eyes looked so broken, lost, unrepairable ... At least to someone who may not know him. But I knew he was going to beat this thing.

"For what?" I asked curiously, stroking his cheek bone.

"For not giving up on me... For still being there when I was stubborn..."

He must have caught my confused look I had on because he continued.

"I heard you talking to my dad last night... Did you really sleep in the hall last night?"

"Well I wouldn't exactly say I slept... But yeah. I needed to Kurt."

"Well... Thank you. You are truly one of a kind," he said with a small smile.

We sat there, happy to finally be in the presence of the other, even if the time we were apart was only a couple hours.

"So... You wanna talk about it?" I asked softly after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"No... I just kind of want to sleep," he paused for a split second and added, "Will you sleep with me?"

I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"You don't have to ask me twice."

We laid down, pulling the covers over the top of our bodies. He snuggled in close to me, his back against my chest, his hand reaching for mine as it draped over his waist. I kissed the back of his neck and he hummed in response and I knew he was smiling.

I just wished for once he would be able to smile without me.

* * *

><p>"Ok Kurt... I'm pretty sure you've put enough hairspray in, let's go!"<p>

He let out a small gasp, placing his hand over his heart, the other holding onto the can.

"There is no such thing Blaine Anderson."

"You look perfect without it, come one I can't afford to be late. I need to ask my teacher something."

"Fine fine."

It was fifteen minutes later when we stepped into the crowded hallways of McKinley. He gripped my hand tightly, but not hard enough to cut the circulation off in my fingers, which I was forever thankful for.

"You alright?" I whispered, loud enough for only him to hear.

He only nodded, glancing my way and gave me a fake smile.

"Crap! Turn," Kurt said all of the sudden, steering his way to the right, through the crowd.

"Kurt what's wrong?" he looked over his shoulder and sighed in relief.

"Trent," he breathed.

"Please Kurt. Let me just teach him one lesson. Pleeeeease?" I asked, almost sounding like an innocent five year old who just wasn't getting his way.

"No Blainey, not now," he said with a smile, mimicking a mother who was trying to say no to the child.

I let go of his hand and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well then, I guess I'll just see you second then," I said, sticking my tongue out at him. He copied me, breaking the mock seriousness of it all by smiling.

"I'll see you second Blaine," he said as he opened the door to his English class.

I watched him as he walked into the room and I turned to leave for my own math class.

The day continued on slowly. Chemistry wasn't too bad for either of us. I looked back a few times, catching Trent stare at the man beside him, but from what I could see nothing more was done.

"Believe me Blaine, I think he learned his lesson yesterday when I yelled in his face," Kurt said as we walked out of the choir room to my car.

"I just want to make sure that you're doing alright," I said, taking my hand in his. "I just want you safe."

"You are the reason why I feel safe Blaine. As long as you're around, I am."

I couldn't help but smile as I opened his car door for him. He smiled back, pecking my cheek lightly before stepping in.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, can you please tell me why I'm in a freaking tux on a Friday night, and blindfolded?"<p>

I sighed, this being the fifth time he had asked in the ten minutes we had been in the car.

"I told you, it's a surprise," I said patiently, taking his hand and laying it on the center console.

It was now 6:30 and I had just a half hour to get to where we were going.

Once we had gotten home, I told him to dress up as nice as possible and to be ready by 6. Of course I knew he would need a couple hours to get everything straightened out.

After asking about a million more times we finally pulled up to the restaurant. _Bon Sejour _was _the _most romantic places within a 50 mile radius. Sure it had taken us awhile to get there, but he was worth it.

I carefully uncovered his eyes and he gasped as he saw the outside.

The building itself looked like it had been taken out of old France, a few lanterns hanging from the balconies above. Even from the parking lot we heard the soft orchestral music that was playing from inside.

My grandparents had their fiftieth anniversary here, and that night was full of fond memories. My mom's parents were always so accepting, especially after they found out I was gay. They supported me better then my own parents could think of doing.

Unfortunately that night as they were driving home, they were in a ten car pile up, killed instantly.

I was devastated when I heard the news. They were the only people who actually understood me, and then they were gone.

I smiled as the memories before the crash flooded my mind and I felt Kurt's hand tighten on mine.

"You alright?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, good memories."

I got out of the car and ran to the other side before he could even think of grabbing the handle.

I opened it in one motion, holding my hand out, my chin up, eyes straight ahead.

"Why thank you kind sir," he said with a smile as he took my hand and stepped out.

We walked into the restaurant and I stated my name to the waiter at the desk.

"Ah yes, Mr. Anderson. Right this way please."

Kurt looked at me with wide eyes, still trying to take it all in.

It almost looked like it came out of a Disney princess movie during the ballroom scenes.

The tables had long white tablecloths draped over the top, the edges almost touched the floor. The walls were a pale yellow, tall windows lined up on each side. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, but they were dimmed to make the appearance more appealing for those who wanted the romance aspect of it all.

As we were seated, Kurt still had wide, shocked eyes. I reached into my jacket and pulled out a single rose that I had tried my hardest not to smash, and luckily succeeded.

"And this is for you."

"Blaine... How..."

"Kurt, I can see the wheels turning, but stop. You deserve only the best. And I figured that we wouldn't be able to go for dinner on Valentines day so I thought I could make up for it."

"And now I'm curious," he said leaning forward. "Why wouldn't we be able to go to dinner?"

"You're so adorable when you want to know something. But no... I've already said too much. You will just have to wait ill Tuesday... But I'm for sure you will love it."

He only sighed and picked up his menu.

"And that leads me to the next question of the night. I know what happened last year at prom and stuff... And I would understand if you said no... Especially with what's going on and stuff..."

"Blaine just spit it out," he said his hand covering mine on the table; not caring about the disturbed looks on the other customers faces.

"Kurt will you go to the Valentines Day dance with me on Sunday?"

"Wait, why is it on Sunday?"

"The ASB is crazy... I don't know. But will you or not?"

He thought about it for a second before smiling.

"I can't think of a better way I would want to spend my night then to spend it dancing with the person I love."

I smiled and squeezed his hand, trying to contain my excitement.

_So this is what Kurt felt like so long ago when he asked me to prom._

The rest of the evening was spent in comfortable silence, stealing glances from one another, wiping the others mouth when the other had missed a spot, and the occasional smile when we made eye contact.

As the waiter came back with the pay check, he made a grab for it, but I quickly stole it away.

"Don't even think about it. My idea, my money."

I looked at the bill and was surprised at how it was cheaper than I expected it to be.

As I payed the waiter, and gave him a larger tip than I usually gave (he made through two hours waiting on a gay couple without even the slightest hint of embarrassment or disgust we usually got. He deserved it) we made our way back to the car.

"Ok yeah, this definitely tops the other ones... This was incredible Blaine. Thank you."

"You deserve the best."

"And that's why I have you."

As we sat in the car, I didn't bother to turn the ignition. All I wanted to do was stare at him. The way his blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight, the way his tux hugged his body in all the right places, the way his neck was just exposed like that. It should have been illegal for him to look that beautiful.

There must have been a magnet or something somewhere because we were both drawn together at the same time. At first they were small kisses, but they turned heated with time.

His tongue pushed through my lips and I moaned as he explored the inside of my mouth. My hand instinctively went up to cup his cheek, trying to deepen the kiss even more.

He pulled away and looked at me with lustful eyes, his hand still on my thigh, the touch burning my skin.

"I think we should-"

"Go home, yeah." I said, finishing his sentence as I quickly turned the key and sped off towards home.

We finally arrived home in record timing. Lucky for us, Mom and dad were gone for the weekend for something and we weren't expecting to be seeing Finn anytime soon.

As soon as we stepped foot in the door, our lips met with want and passion all mixed in with the pleasure and intensity.

He pushed me up against the wall as I felt his hand move away from me and the door click closed. His hand immediately went to my shoulders once more, deepening the kiss even more, which I thought was near impossible... Obviously it wasn't.

We stumbled towards the stairs, me finding it hard to walk backwards and up at the same time as kissing the love of my life.

We fumbled with his doorknob and slipped inside, shutting the door. I pushed him against the wall, my lips trailing down his neck.

I looked up then, knowing what happened last time. He nodded at me, his eyes closing, giving me the go ahead. I gently sucked on his neck, loving the noise that came from his lips.

"B-b-Blaine... Please... Bed..."

Thats all I needed to know. I met his lips again and guided us over to the edge of the bed. As I felt him stumble a little I knew the back of his knees had hit the edge of the bed. I gently pushed him backwards and we smiled at each other as his back hit the mattress.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for Klaine sex and them not being sex deprived anymore! :D<strong>


	42. A Girls Night

I woke up saturday morning, at first surprised by the naked body that lay next to me.

And then I remembered. It all came back. The best thing about it was that there were no bad memories associated with the previous night. It was only the best and nothing about the last couple of weeks came into play.

I turned around, careful not to disturb the dark haired man behind me.

His curls were a mess, sticking out in all sorts of directions. His eyes were still closed and his mouth slightly open.

I smiled as I just basked in his closeness.

_So this is what Blaine thinks when he's being a creeper... It all makes sense now._

"What're you staring at?" he whispered groggily, his eyes still closed.

"I now see why you like being a creeper... You're so cute when you sleep."

He smiled and opened his eyes.

"I love you," he sighed, his hand massaging they temple.

"I love you too... But you're still a creeper!"

"What! You are too!" he said. A mischievous smile splashed on his lips and I should have seen it coming.

"Blaine stop! You know I hate to be tickled!" I said, gasping for a proper breath as I squirmed, trying to get away from his touch.

"Which is exactly why I'm doing it... Discipline Kurt... You have to learn."

I laughed as he rolled on top of me, his fingers still moving against my sides. Our lips met, his fingers stilled and I'm pretty sure my heart melted.

I brought my hand up to place on his back, the other going to the back of his neck, trying to get him impossibly closer.

"So... We don't have sex for like a month and now you can't stop? Who was it that said they didn't want to learn about sex? Hmmmm?"

"Shut up and kiss me," I murmured as our lips met again.

* * *

><p>"Do you have to go? You can just cancel you know..." Blaine said as I got up, pulling my boxers on, two hours later.<p>

"Blaine, I promised. And plus, I think I need this. I love you and all, but I haven't had my girl time in a long time."

He smiled as he too got out of bed, pulling on his sweats that were carelessly dropped on the floor two nights ago. He walked over to me and laid his hands on my waist.

"I know... I'm just being selfish. I just want you all to myself," he said with a mischievous grin. I wrapped my arms around his neck and massaged the played with the hair at the nape of it.

"I love you," I whispered, leaning my forehead against his. He pulled my body more towards him so our bodies were flushed together.

Our lips met and there was nothing but heat and passion mixed in. I tangled my fingers in his loose curlsm his hands tightening on my waist as I allowed his tongue entrance into my mouth.

"Blaine..." I whispered, pulling back, my lips ghosting over his. "I have an hour."

I tried to move, but his grip on me only tightened so I couldn't move.

"Exactly... you're just going to see the girls... you don't have to look presentable... well at least to your standards."

"How can you even say that Blaine! Of course I have to. Especially since it's the girls... especially since it's Rachel! I taught Cedes well, but Rachel I still have to work with."

I hung my head in defeat and I knew I had won as he let his arms hand at his side. I tilted his chin up so our eyes met his looking as pathetic as ever.

"We'll have tomorrow night. Just you, me and the dance floor... who knows what will happen..." he only smiled as he kissed my cheek lightly.

I walked to the bathroom and turned the water on. As I waited for the water to warm up, I took my boxers off (why I had even put them on is beyond me) and I stared at myself in the full length mirror.

My ribs seemed to stick out a little more each day I looked. I didn't know if it was just an illusion or not, but I had noticed either way. I turned to see myself from each side and from behind (my ass never looked better), I had the thought.

_I actually look pretty good._

I didn't even know where that had come from. I had never thought it before, not without someone planting it there minutes before, but I when I thought back to it, I didn't think that Blaine had said anything. It just happened.

I sighed, letting the feeling of self worth wash over me as I stepped into the shower. The water was scorching hot, burning my skin as it ran over my shoulders. But I didn't bother to turn around to make it colder. I just tilt my head back and let the water run over me.

The past few weeks flashed through my mind. The bathroom, counsellor visits, the Dave visit, depression, drugs, Blaine, my parents, Finn, Glee club, the punching bad, Trent, anger. Everything hit me all at once. I realized that there was now saltiness added the water that ran down my face. I slumped to the bottom of the tub and brought my knees to my chest and let the water just run over my naked body.

It was all too much. I just couldn't handle anything anymore. I had let it out a few times before, but that was just the little stuff. This was because of _everything_ going on.

There was a knock on the door and a muffled voice outside of it. I didn't hear what he said though due to the water and the sound of my own cries.

The door opened and he stepped in, shocked at the sight in front of him.

"B-Blaine, please just go. I'm f-fine."

He either didn't hear, or didn't care because he shut the bathroom door and discarded his own sweats on the ground and climbed in with me. He turned the water off and we both sat there in almost silence, naked. I leant into his bare shoulder and continued to cry as he rubbed my back in circular motions.

"Shh I'm right here," he whispered, switching between stroking my hair to rubbing my back.

I couldn't help but smile because I knew it was true. He was there with me and he always would be.

My crying eventually let up and I just sat there against his warm body, shivering from going from hot to cold in a matter of seconds.

"Here, let's get you dried off," he said, standing.

I whimpered a little at the loss of contact, but he returned and helped me stand, wrapping a towel around my shoulders. He helped me out of the tub and we stood there, his hands running against my arms that were covered by the towel. He kissed my forehead before guiding me out of the bathroom and into my room. He handed me my clothes and we both dressed in silence.

"What's going on?" he finally asked, making his way back over to me.

"Everything just kind of hit at once I think. Just too much to handle at one time," I said with the shrug of my shoulders.

He nodded in understanding. He would always understand what I meant.

I looked to the clock and realized I only had ten minutes until I had to be at Rachel's house. I grabbed my phone from my pants pocket I had worn the night before, and sent her a text that I would be a little late.

As I started my moisturizing routine, I looked in the mirror and saw him sitting on the bed staring at me with a small smile. I smiled back and returned my attention back to my skin.

"So what are you planning on doing today since Finn's going to Puck's?"

He shrugged. "I don't know... hang out, re- read some _Vogue,_ read some actual books, sleep." He shrugged again.

"Go out and do something. See if Sam wants to hang out or something. I've noticed you guys have been becoming closer."

"He's working."

I got up from my seat when I had finished and walked over to where he was seated. I pushed his hair away from his face and kissed his forehead. I cupped his face in my hands, forcing him to look at me.

"Promise me you'll get out. I hate the fact that I'm leaving you alone..."

He moved in and kissed my lips lightly.

"I promise. Now go, I'll be fine. Have fun with your girls."

I only gave him a smile and was out of the room in no time, but not without one last look at the boy on the bed.

* * *

><p>(Blaine's POV)<p>

As I heard the front door click closed, I fell against the mattress and just stared at the ceiling.

This was the first time in a long time that I had actually been home by myself. It was the first time that I had been alone in my new home.

My mind went back and forth, trying to figure something out. A lot of "well I could do this" or "I could do that" but each time it was followed by a no. I sighed and just decided to go to the Lima Bean. It was quiet enough that I could have time to myself and just read with my coffee, but it was crowded enough that I didn't have to feel so alone.

I stood up and put my shoes on, and within five minutes I was in the car, driving down the street towards the coffee shop.

It was going to be weird. I had never been there without Kurt before, and I knew it would only make me feel lonelier. But something was so appealing about a medium drip at the moment.

I found a parking spot on the street, and hurried out of my car before I was run over by the one racing down the street. I walked in, shoving my keys deep into my jeans, and smiled at our usual barista.

"Hey Amber, how are you this beautiful day?"

"I'm good actually. It hasn't been all that busy... but it is only noon. No Kurt today?" she asked with a small frown.

"No, it's girl's night tonight."

She nodded her head in understanding and proceeded to ring me up for the medium drip.

"Just to warn you, that Sebastian kid has been hanging around a lot. He just comes in, orders a latte and sits alone as if he's waiting for someone."

I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes, but did. I knew exactly why he was always hung around, and it wasn't because they had the best coffee in Lima.

"Thanks for the heads up, Am. I'll see you later!"

"Say hi to Kurt for me," she replied as I walked away from the cashier for the next person in line.

I gathered my coffee, books and laptop and moved to sit on one of the chairs by the fireplace. It was nice and secluded, the place where you could go and not be seen, but you could easily see everyone else in the shop.

I plugged my laptop in, knowing I would want to go on it later after I had read a few chapters of _Wuthering Heights._

I picked up the book and opened it to where I had left off. I was about to start actually reading it, when a tall figure sat in the chair next to me. I glanced over (it was just one of those things that I did. I wanted to know who sat by me, maybe spark a conversation or something) and let in a small intake of air.

"Hi Blaine. Didn't think I'd see you here. No Kurt?" Sebastian asked smoothly as if he had practiced it for hours.

"Go away Sebastian," I sneered through my teeth.

"Whoa there tiger, don't get yourself so worked up. Even though it's totally hot."

I was steaming and I knew my face had gone red. From embarrassment or anger, I wasn't really sure.

"Why haven't you talked to me lately? I've missed those chit chats," he said, a grin on his face.

"I mean it Sebastian; I'm not in the mood to deal with you being an ass."

"Oh come on Blaine. Kurt's probably at one of those lame sleepovers, huh? That's why you're here alone. In that case, you can come over to mine and-"

"Sebastian! Seriously I don't need you on top of everything else going on. Just leave me alone!" everyone had turned to look in my direction when my voice had risen but I didn't care. My focus was on the person in front of me whose eyes were wide with fear.

"Blaine, I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on, but obviously you need to be alone."

I scoffed in response, a "no really?" sarcastic laugh. He stared at me for a few minutes before letting his hand fall on my thigh. I flinched away, but it didn't leave its spot.

"Whatever's going on... well, I'll wait. I'm patient enough," he said with a wink and he got up and left.

I sank low in my chair, trying to get the anger to pass.

_Screw this,_ I thought.

I grabbed my laptop and book and stormed out the door to my car. Once I was in the driver seat, there was only one place that I knew that could help.

The gym.

* * *

><p>(Kurt's POV)<p>

"And then he pulls out a long stemmed red rose, just like it was no big deal or anything... but we all know it was," I said as the girls "awed" in response.

"That is so romantic. I mean a dozen roses are wonderful... but just one," Rachel sighed happily, staring off into space thinking of the idea.

I smiled, nodding in response. I brought my knees up to my chest and I felt giddy, like I was on my first day of school.

"He's so perfect," I said softly, a smile still plastered on my face.

"So... after dinner... did you... you know, like repay him or anything?"

My eyes widened, and I'm sure that my cheeks were beat red.

"Oh Hummel, you got some didn't you?" Mercedes responded.

"Mercedes! I'm sure that Kurt doesn't want to talk about his sex life... even though we all know he totally did," Rachel said, sitting on her knees and smiling.

"So are you two going to the dance tomorrow?" I asked, moving the conversation away from me.

"We totally are. Shane didn't exactly ask... but you know, it's just kind of a mutual agreement that we would go."

She almost looked sad at that part, and I knew it was something to do with Sam. Ever since he got back, I couldn't help but notice there was something going on. But that something wasn't known to everyone, so the conversation would have to wait until Rachel was either out cold, or not here.

"Kurt, you'll paint my nails, right? You _are _the only one I trust," Rachel said, Mercedes nodding her head in agreement.

All I could do was smile at my best friends.

"I really missed this. We haven't had one in so long," I said with a small pout. "I'm really sorry guys."

"You don't have anything to apologize for. You didn't do anything wrong... if anything _we're _sorry. We should have been there for you, but we weren't," Mercedes said softly, scooting over to my side and wrapping her arm around my waist. I slung my arm over her shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Awww, group hug!" Rachel said enthusiastically, crawling over to us and wrapping her arms around our shoulders. Before we all knew it, Rachel was on top of me and Mercedes and I were laying against the mattress. We all laughed like there was no tomorrow.

I couldn't remember being that happy since... well I didn't know how long it had been since I genuinely laughed for five minutes straight... especially with a girl on top of me.

She placed a kiss to my cheek and rolled off onto the bed.

"Alright, I say this calls for some ice cream and a movie... anyone else in?"

"I totally call the strawberry cheesecake," I said, raising my hand.

"We know Hummel. You always get that."

I smiled.

This was exactly what I needed. A night with my girls, the ones that had helped me before Blaine had come along; the ones that I knew would always be my closest friends no matter how far apart we were going to be in just a few months.

My phone buzzed and I looked at it and smiled.

_Goodnight sweetie, sleep well. That is if you do sleep. Text me if you need anything._

I smiled and I saw Mercedes and Rachel share a look, a smile on both of their faces out of the corner of my eye.

_I love you, Blaine. No worries, I'll probably be on too much of a sugar high to even think about sleep. :)_

"What?" I asked as I looked up and saw them staring at me, smiling.

"We love seeing you so happy, Kurt," Rachel said, sitting back on the bed.

I smiled back at them, and I knew that this friendship would never be lost.

My phone buzzed once more and I smiled again as I read it.

_"1 thing 2 do, 3 words, 4 you, I love you." Just thought I'd give your night a little bit of cheese... even if it is the truth. I love you so much. I'll see you tomorrow. :)_


	43. Valentine's Day Dance

**Thank you to the wonderful taylorjay for writing most of the dance scene. :D Muchas gracias a mi mejor amiga**

**Btw's if you ever would like to write a little something something, send it my way and i could find a way to fit in a chapter. :D**

* * *

><p>I woke up, still so tired. I looked at the clock and groaned when I saw it was 6:30... Which meant I only received two hours of sleep. Of course, just my luck.<p>

I was in the middle of a Kurt sandwich; both ladies snuggled up close to me, Rachel's arm wrapped over my stomach, Mercedes lightly on my arm. Luckily, this wasn't the first time this had happened, so I was plenty used to it.

Rachel's arm tightened around my stomach and groaned.

"What time is it?" she asked, sitting up a little, only to lay her head on my chest.

I rubbed her back softly and smiled.

"Go back to sleep, it's only 6:30."

"My body hates me," Mercedes said all of the sudden, sitting up as well, and rubbing her tired eyes.

"Five more minutes," Rachel pouted, nuzzling her head into my chest.

"C'mon Rach, you can sleep plenty tonight after the dance. I _do _need to do your guys' nails _and _approve your dress and shoe combination _and _get ready myself. Busy busy busy," I said, sitting up, letting Rachel fall off to the side.

"I hate you Hummel."

"Love you too, sweetie. Now come on, you're burning daylight," I said, moving to stand up.

Eventually, all of us were out of bed and breakfast in our stomachs.

"Alright, we have a total of eleven hours to get you both fancied up for your amazing dates, so let's get to it."

"Yeah... eleven hours Hummel. I'm sure we could take a nap."

"Mercedes, you're hair takes forever to curl, Rachel will protest against everything I tell her, and then there's me... Crap! I forgot to put my suit in the wash!"

I pulled out my phone and called Blaine.

"'Ello?"

"Oh babe, I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Oh, no no... well yeah... but I needed to get up anyway. What's up? You alright?"

"Yes Blaine, I'm fine. And before you ask, I was only asleep for two hours so I'm pretty sure my mind couldn't tell me in that short of time to have a nightmare... anyway, can you take my suit to the dry cleaners? They open at nine and if you're there early enough, I should be able to pick up later tonight. They're usually good about-"

"Done."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I did what you said and got out for a bit. And while I did that I took the liberty of taking the three suits to the dry cleaners. I'm picking them up this afternoon."

"I love you. You're so perfect."

Rachel and Mercedes both fake to throw up, grabbing trash cans and bag, gagging loudly.

"Oh shut up... I'm pretty sure that both of you have had calls like this," I said in annoyance. They only smiled at me, and went back to getting their outfits together.

"Alright Blaine, I should go. I'll see you tonight."

"Alright, sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too."

We hung up at the same time and I tossed the phone on the bed and clapped hands together.

"Alright, who's first?"

* * *

><p>It was 5:30 and I was exhausted. But we all had to admit, they both looked absolutely beautiful.<p>

Rachel wore a simple turquoise, strapless, knee length dress, with silver glitter all over it, complimented with silver flats. Her hair was curled and then placed into a stylish pony tail, a few glitter ornaments scattered throughout the top of her head.

Mercedes was in a black dress, but was still fabulous. If you didn't know better, you would think they went shopping together and got the same dress on purpose... they denied it. Alternatively though, her hair was curled and hung loosely around her shoulders, a red rose pinned on the side to give her outfit that splash of color.

After doing their nails and make up as well, I was about ready for nap. But I knew I didn't have a choice. I still had to get myself ready and perfect for my man.

"Alright girls, I'll see you there!"

"Bye Kurt; thanks again!"

"You know you don't need to thank me. I love doing this for you girls."

I said a quick goodbye to Rachel's dads, and I was soon driving down their street to my house which was only five minutes away.

I drove into the driveway and was surprised to see Blaine wasn't there.

I got out of my car and hurried to the front door to get out of the bitter cold. I opened the door and hung up my coat on the coat hanger, while shutting the door. The house was eerily quiet, and it kind of freaked me out.

That is, until I saw what was on the counter.

Two dozen roses lay there and a note by it that read "Kurt".

I smiled, opening it to find Blaine's handwriting.

_So yeah, I was going to write this super cheesy romantic thing... but surprisingly or not I couldn't think of what._

_Anyway, I'll be back around six. Don't worry about me, just needed to get something._

_I love you so much, beautiful,_

_-Blaine_

_Ps- yes these two dozen roses are for you. Just like these, you add a splash of color to my life (Yay! I finally found the cheese!) _

I smiled at his corniness and set the note down to pick up the flowers. I put them under my nose and let in a large breath, taking in the beautiful smell they held.

I was so caught up in the moment of memories of me and my mom at the gardens close by that I hadn't heard the front door open and close. Two arms snaked around my waist and held me close to his chest, kissing the back of my neck.

"Mmmm I missed you so much," he said in between kisses.

"Blaine, I was gone for a little more than twenty four hours," I said, setting the roses down and turning in his arms.

"I would say "I love you" but we've said it like ten times today."

"There's no such thing as saying it too many times," I replied, letting our lips meet.

His hands found there way under my shirt, and I gasped as skin touched skin.

"Come on... we have two hours..."

"No who's the sex addict. We can tonight," I replied, kissing him again.

He only pulled my hips closer and I could feel his hard erection against my thigh.

"Blaine..."

The door opened and we pulled away quickly, our faces turning all different shade of red. Finn stopped in front of us and looked at us questionably, which soon turned to disgust.

"Really guys! At least do it somewhere where I don't _have _to be everyday," he said, practically running up the stairs, far away from the scene as possible.

"Go take a shower," I said, simply, running a hand through his loose curls.

He nodded, giving me a grin as he turned to walk up the stairs.

* * *

><p>As I pushed open the door to the gym, I was greeted with a mix of strobe lights that caught me off guard. The gym was packed with students, some milling about tables, but most concentrated in the gigantic mosh pit in the center of the gym. Except for the strobe light lights, the gym was almost pitch black, making it impossible to see much more than shapes of people. There were large amounts of crepe paper hanging from the ceiling that looked like vines hanging down into the crowd that made visibility even poorer.<p>

"I don't understand how the teachers are supposed to be chaperoning this!" I had to almost yell at Blaine over the loud pumping of the music, "I don't know how they can see anything!"

Blaine reached down to intertwine his fingers with mine, "Do you want to go dance?"

I nodded, a little put off by the lacklustre lighting and the over packing of people into the gym, but wanting to be close to Blaine all the while.

As he pulled us into the outer parts of the mosh pit I realized how dark it truly was, and that Blaine and I could be together here and nobody would be able to tell the difference.

Blaine seemed to have noticed the same thing, his eyes glittering darkly as he pulled me into a kiss in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by most of our homophobic school- and nobody saw, nobody noticed or booed or threw a slushy at us.

This, I could take.

Blaine's left hand crept around the small of my back, pulling my body flush to his as he pulled back from kissing me, our hips starting to move in synch to the beat. We'd tried dancing back to front a few times, in the privacy of my bedroom, but it seemed so impersonal, like whoever was in front was just being used by the person in back. Face to face we were the same, equally in love and wanting one another.

It only took a few songs before both of our jackets had to come off as the temperature in the mosh pit rose, a few more songs before our dress shirts came unbuttoned and our hands were wandering beneath dress shirts but above the tank tops we were both wearing underneath, and then a few more songs before the dress shirts were laid aside with the jackets and it was just the two of us in tank tops, pressed into each other, sweaty and tired but exhilarated.

Dancing like this, not having to care about anything, being with Blaine in front of everyone was elating. It didn't matter to me that we had both sweated completely through our tank tops or that my perfectly hair sprayed hair was probably all over the place, because Blaine's hair gel had long since melted away and there were curls framing his face now and I couldn't help but remember how similar he looked to the night before last.

The upbeat club song melted into a slower melody, the couples around us shifting, relocating boyfriends and girlfriends and becoming a slow dance.

I tucked my head into Blaine's neck and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, lifting the other hand to rest on his chest and trace hearts over where his heart was. His hand came to rest over mine and intertwined our fingers as he sung the familiar song in my ear.

"_I can be your hero, baby; I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away." _He sang softly in my ear.

I smiled into his neck. He already was my hero. My eyes were burning with happiness, that he was here and he was holding me and I was his and he was mine.

He leaned away from me to look at my face, having felt my tears. He wiped them away with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm really, really happy. I love you." I smiled at him to show him that I really was happy.

His eyes smouldered warmly. "I love you too."

I tucked my head back into his shoulder and we continued dancing, and I knew that I wished that this song would never end, that we'd never have to leave this moment.

But the song ended and Blaine pulled away as a fast beat started back up. "I'm really thirsty; I'm going to go see if the punch has been spiked or if I can have some. Do you want to come?"

"Sure, I could go for at least some water..."

We walked over, hand in hand, not caring that the area was more lighted than the rest of the room. He froze mid step and I looked to see what made him.

And there he was- Sebastian.

"Oh hey Blaine... whoa Kurt, why aren't you wearing a dress."

I felt Blaine take a step forward, but I put hand on his chest to stop him, just wanting this night to be perfect- and Sebastian Smythe was _not _going to ruin that.

"What are you doing here? You don't even go here..." Blaine said through gritted teeth. I could tell he was more then pissed.

"I snuck in... really your school is full of idiots... well excluding you of course," he said, referring to Blaine.

He was about to say something, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him away, far away from Sebastian as possible.

We were back in the mosh pit, our bodies so close together, but his head glaring behind him. I grabbed his face with both my hands, forcing him to look at me.

I leaned into his ear, so he could hear me over the bass line that pumped through our veins.

"Just you and me... no one else."

He nodded, kissing me deep and slow, full of passion and love, and want. His hands trailed along my waist, lifting my tank top slightly to get a feel of my skin. I shivered at his touch as I let my arms relax around his shoulders.

He pulled away and moved his hips with the music, me following suit, letting him lead my hips.

A few songs went by, sweat dripping down both our faces. He wiped a droplet that trailed down my cheek away and smiled.

"I really need some water... want to come with?"

I shook my head, "I think I see Rachel and Finn over there," I pointed to Finn's obvious head towering over most other people, highlighted momentarily by a strobe. "I'm going to go say hi."

He let go of my hand and moments later he had disappeared into the darkness and dancing people. I turned to where I'd last seen Finn and began pushing my way through the mosh pit.

I soon realized that I should have gone around the mosh pit instead of trying to go through it, because I'd found myself in the center of the densest part of it, with people pushing against me from all sides.

I tried to push my way around a couple when an arm snaked it's way around my waist and pulled me backwards, flush with another male body.

"Hey beautiful, where you goin' so fast?" Trent yelled in my ear as his fingers played with the hem of my tanktop.

I wanted to make some scathing remark about how he was in the closet and shouldn't be doing this, but then I realized that the same darkness that had given me and Blaine protection was giving him the protection of being unnoticed.

I tried to get out of Trent's grip but he was really strong, probably why he was a jock and I was not.

"Don't be like that, baby, just dance with me!" Trent's arm tightened around my waist and he began to grind himself against me. I could feel his excitement against me and tried harder to push and shove and get away from him. As I struggled, his other hand groped up my thigh and grabbed my crotch and he bit at where my shoulder met my neck.

I finally managed to throw an elbow into his nose and he released me and I pushed away from him, no longer caring if I pushed anybody over in my attempt to escape.

I had to get to Blaine or Finn or someone who wouldn't let him find me again, wouldn't let him touch me again.

Trent's hand wrapped around my wrist and I turned and saw him there, his angry face lit by a strobe light.

"Hey dude!" Finn had appeared from nowhere, clapping me on the shoulder. I felt Trent release my hand and when I looked back at him he was gone.

I turned to face Finn and felt my face be lit up by a light. Finn caught a glance of the terrified look on my face and immediately tucked me under his arm, leading the way out of the mosh pit.

He sat me down against a wall away from where everyone was dancing and the strobe light couldn't reach. He turned to tell Rachel, who had followed us, to go find Blaine.

I could just barely see Finn's outline in the darkness, backlit by the lights of the dance.

"Are you okay?" Finn yelled over the music.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" I yelled, "It's nothing!"

"What happened?"

"Nothing, Finn, I'm fine."

I saw the shapes of Rachel returning with Blaine's familiar shape.

Blaine dismissed Finn and Rachel to go back to the dance before turning back to me. "Kurt? What happened?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you in the car. Can we just go, please?"

"Of course." Blaine pulled me to my feet and we walked back to the table where we'd left our jackets and shirts, Blaine holding my hand firmly the whole time and I held his just as tightly back.

As we got outside of the gym my ears rung with the sudden loss of the loud music, unused to it being so quiet. We walked quickly back to my car and got in, Blaine planning to drive.

"What happened?" Blaine asked.

"It was Trent, he was being an idiot, but it's okay, I'm fine." I tried to push down how Trent had made me feel. Objectified and worthless, the opposite of the way Blaine made me feel.

"What did he do?" Blaine asked.

"He was drunk. He was in the mosh pit and tried to dance with me, but I pushed him away." I told him, leaving out the crotch grab and the ass grinding.

Blaine inhaled angrily and made to get out of the car, but I grabbed his arm. "Leave him be, let's just go home."

We drove in silence, his hand covered mine as my whole body shook, with rage, embarrassment, my mind jumping all over the place. I shivered as I remembered the touch and I thought for split second about that day. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the horrible memory and stared out the window, watching the darkness pass.

We pulled up to the driveway about nine, and I groaned when I saw my parent's car out front.

"What are we going to tell them?" I asked softly, knowing that they couldn't know the truth as to why we left early.

"We'll just say that since you stayed up so late, you were too tired."

I nodded in agreement, both of us pulling on our dress shirts so they didn't know that we were walking around the dance, almost half naked. He grabbed both of our jackets and we both got out of the car, finding each other's hands when we were near each other again. He kissed my temple and we made the long journey to the front door.

"Hey guys, why are you back so early?" Dad asked as soon as we closed the door and walked into the family room.

"I'm so tired. I only got two hours of sleep last night, and helping the girls get ready is a lot of work."

Blaine only nodded in response and my dad narrowed his eyes as if to see if I was lying or not. He was good at that. Thankfully though, I was telling the truth... it just wasn't the whole truth.

"Alright then, get some sleep. I don't want you getting sick again just because you haven't gotten enough sleep."

I nodded, grabbing Blaine's hands and racing upstairs without another goodnight.

As soon as he shut the door he asked the question that I was dreading the whole car ride.

"What _exactly_ happened?"

I sighed, leaning back against the mattress.

"I told you, he was drunk and stupid. I'm fine... really. He was the same Trent he always will be, and he will most likely not remember it tomorrow."

Blaine sighed and joined me on the bed, both of us staring at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

_About how similar Trent and Karofsky are... _

"Nothing really. I am in fact ridiculously tired."

He laughed as he rolled onto his side, propping his head up with his hand.

"I know you're not telling me some- what the hell is that?"

I looked over to him nervously, but instead of meeting his eyes, I saw they were cast downwards on my neck. I covered the spot that Trent had bitten and my face paled.

He gently took my hand away and grazed his fingers over it making me wince slightly from the sting that had started.

"What happened?" he asked softly, his hand still gently pressed on my skin.

I stood up and walked over to the mirror to see what kind of story I could make up for it. But there was none when I saw the perfect black circle on my neck and shoulder, teeth marks still slightly noticeable.

"I-I-"

"He bit you didn't he!" he said, standing up and grabbing his jacket from the chair, storming off towards the door.

"Blaine, stop! I'm fine alright! There's no use in getting worked up about this! It'll only make things worse."

"Kurt, something has to be done. If anything, your dad deserves to know. You need to tell him."

"No! He can't know. I'm seriously fine. Trent won't remember it tomorrow and all will be forgotten."

"What else did he do?"

I hesitated.

"Kurt... _what else did he do?_

"Blaine, I'm fine... can't we just push this all behind us?"

He sighed and walked over to me, placing his hands on my waist. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to the mark Trent had made.

"Fine... you're not telling me something that much is obvious. But I _will _find out. If not from you, then from someone."

I sighed and smiled. "You're crazy, you know that?"

He shrugged, giving my lips the gentlest kiss ever. But even though it was light, there was so much packed into that one kiss. We smiled at each other and we both moved to take off our slacks and dress shirts, deciding it was too much effort to actually get real pyjama clothes.

We both lay beneath the covers in our sweaty tanks and boxers, my head buried in his chest, listening to his heartbeat, as his arms were wrapped protectively around my shoulders. He kissed the top of my head and I smiled.

Despite what had happened two weeks ago, despite the breakdown I had yesterday, despite what happened with Sebastian and then Trent, I couldn't help but smile. And it felt good to finally do that without much force.


	44. I'm Always Proud of You

_Walking through the hallways of McKinley with the lights flickering above me was scary in itself. The fact that I kept hearing noises from all around frightened me into leaning against the lockers, clutching my bag close to my side. My head turned in each direction frantically, trying to locate the noise. I didn't find it._

_I sighed, figuring it was all in my head, my mind feeding me nasty lies. But I turned the corner and there they were._

_Trent and Dave stood next to each other, arms crossed over their chests, head tilted to the side, a mischievous smile on their lips._

_I tried to move my legs in the opposite direction, but they were stuck to the ground, unwilling to make a step as they moved closer to me._

_I closed my eyes as they both circled me, their breath warm on my skin._

_"What do we have here…?" Trent asked as I opened my eyes._

_"I-i-" I was all I managed to get out before he forced his lips on mine._

_I tried to pull away but Dave had come up behind me, pulling my hips against his, his forehead against my shoulder, keeping me still. Trent moved one hand to the back of my head, the other down to rest on the lower part of my hip._

_My breath hitched as Dave's hips rocked forward, and Trent's hand traveled over to grab my crotch._

_My mind was racing as they continued this, slowly pulling off each other's clothing and then my own, his hand wrapping-_

My eyes flew open, my fingers clutching the edge of the comforter that was pulled up to my chin.

I felt a weird feeling in my stomach.

I quickly, but carefully as not to disturb Blaine and got out of bed, racing to the bathroom, shut and locked the door before collapsing in front of the toilet, just in time for me to empty everything that I had the day before into the bowl.

By the time my stomach was empty and I was done dry heaving and coughing, I leaned my sweaty forehead against the seat, not caring that it was full of germs and it was disgusting.

I felt disgusting.

Not just because of throwing up but because of _why_ I had.

I knew that Trent probably didn't exactly _mean _to. I didn't think he would stop down to that level. He was just drunk. It was his mind telling him to do stupid things he wouldn't even imagine doing sober. I tried to keep thinking this, trying to actually believe it myself.

There was a small knock on the door and a jiggle of the knob that made me jump, wiping my now wet eyes and damp forehead and cheeks.

"Kurt? Are you alright?" Blaine asked softly.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. D-don't worry about m-me," I said, my whole body shaking from the coldness of the room and the anxiety that kept building inside of me.

I saw his shadow move away from the door and I knew I was now alone.

I sat against the wall by the door, bringing my head against the wall and hugging my knees close to my chest. I closed my eyes as tears started to fall onto my cheeks.

Five minutes passed, ten, fifteen. An hour of sitting on the floor and my eyes were finally dry.

I stood up, flushing the contents down the toilet, washed my hands and brushed my teeth to get that clean, refreshing taste again.

I stared at myself in the mirror, my eyes tired but not swollen anymore, and my cheekbones a little more noticeable.

"I look like crap," I whispered to myself as I touched my face, feeling my features.

I turned away from the mirror, not wanting to look at the horrible, worthless human being that stared at me. I walked to the door, turned off the lights and opened it slowly and quietly so I wouldn't disturb Blaine who was most likely asleep.

But when my eyes fell to the bed, it was empty. There was no Blaine; just the mess of tangled sheets and blankets.

"Feeling better?" a sad voice said from behind.

I turned around quickly to see him sitting on the ground by the door, looking up at me with heartbroken eyes.

"How long have you been sitting there?" I asked quietly as he stood and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"About an hour… what happened?"

"Y-you… I told you I was fine…" I said quietly, looking down to the floor.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't need anything. I got you a glass of water if you wanted…"

I looked up and met his eyes as I rested my hands on his chest. I gave a small smile, running my hands up his chest and around his neck, letting my head rest on his shoulder.

"I love you Blaine… you are absolutely perfect," I whispered quietly.

He squeezed his arms tightly around my waist and simply held me.

"You are too Kurt… absolutely and completely perfect. I love you so much.

Tears welled up in my eyes and before I could stop it, it landed on his bare shoulder. He only rubbed my back, kissing my shoulder with his light lips; a gentle reassurance that he was actually real; that he was actually there and not a figment of my imagination.

The tears came harder and faster than I had wanted them to, my body shivering from adrenaline and the coolness of being shirtless.

"C'mon… let's get into bed so you can get warm… we can talk there," he said, pulling away, me whimpering at the loss.

As we settled into the mattress, he pulled the covers over the top of us, and guided me closer to him with his arm. He placed his hand on the small my back, grabbing my hand that was not on his waist. I rested my head against Blaine's chest and the tears came once more, seeping into the soft sheets beneath my. He continued to stroke my hair, my neck, my back, relaxing me so much that the blink of my eyes became slower. Soon, they closed completely, letting the black screen play in front of my eyes.

* * *

><p>"Goodmorning," I said as I felt his arm tighten around me when I had stirred slightly, waking myself up from the dream I was having; which was surprisingly nice.<p>

"Good morning… how did you sleep after… what happened," he said quietly, his voice sounding tired, but not from just waking up.

I shrugged, lifting my head from his chest and looking into his eyes.

They looked tired, dark circles underneath them, the obvious sadness overtaking his pupils. Each blink he had was slower than the one before.

"Did you sleep at all?" I asked, running my thumb under the bags that lay on his skin.

"If I lie to you… would you hate me?" he said, with a very small hint of a smile.

I laughed ever so slightly. "I think we both know the answer to that one."

He shook his head. "Not at all…"

I sighed as I leaned my forehead against his.

"Stay home… get some sleep. I don't need you passing out from exhaustion."

"No Kurt, I need to be there with you… I'm fine, reeeeeally," he said with a yawn to further prove my point.

"Blaine, I'll be fine. I have Finn and all of the Glee guys, and Mercedes and Rachel will be more than willing to hold my hand, and Santana can go all Lima Heights Adjacent on anyone and everyone… I'll be fine. "You," I said with a kiss to his forehead, "need a day just to yourself, where you can sleep and not have to worry about me."

"I thought that was what Saturday was for?"

"Blaine… please. Just spend the day for you… don't worry about me. And I promise that if something happens, you will be the first to know."

"Kurt, I will always worry about you… no matter what," he said with a small smile, kissing my nose lightly.

I rolled my eyes and climbed out of bed, shivering as the cold hit my body.

"Fine… I shall do as you wish master. But will you get my homework at least?"

I smiled and turned around, my upper body hovering over him as I leant down to kiss his lips.

"Of course… as long as you stay in this house all day and not even think about texting someone to check up on me. Got it?"

He smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist, nodding his head. We kissed again, short and sweet but full of meaning.

* * *

><p>"Ok Kurt… let us know if you need anything alright? We're just right down the hall," Finn and Rachel said as they dropped me off at Chemistry.<p>

"You guys are worst than Blaine… but yes, just like first period, I will let you know. Now go before you two are late for your own class."

Rachel kissed my cheek and gave me a small smile before walking in the opposite direction.

"We're just worried about you Kurt. I saw the look in your eyes yesterday… something happened and you're not telling anyone." He rubbed the back of his neck, casting his gaze downwards at the floor. "You need to tell _someone._ It sucks to keep stuff bottled up…" he trailed off, looking back to me with hurt eyes.

"Finn… are you hiding something? Do _you _need to talk about something?" I asked slowly and tentatively.

He opened his mouth to speak but the bell rang and he ran down the hall to his class.

I stared after him, still confused, letting my mind think about all of the things that could be going on in his head.

"Mr. Hummel… are you going to come in, or are you just going to stand there?" the teacher asked as she opened the door.

I apologized, stepping around her and into the classroom, meeting Trent's eyes for the briefest of moments before ducking my head down, slowly walking towards the table.

I sat down slowly, still not wanting to make eye contact with him. His hand moved and rested on mine which lay on the table. My breath hitched as he leaned towards me.

"You alright? You seem uptight," he whispered in my ear, actual concern in his voice.

I yanked my hand away as if I had burnt it and looked at him to see confusion set in his eyes.

_Did I do something wrong? _He wrote on a piece of paper.

He either didn't want to bring it up, or he honestly couldn't remember the night before.

_I'm fine… did you go to the dance last night?_

_Yeah… don't remember a lot of it though… you?_

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat, my hands shaking. He couldn't remember. So why did I still feel like I had to be extra cautious around him? Why did I feel so frightened of him?

_Yeah I did…_

_I'm guessing with your mysterious boyfriend… Damn I could have met him last night._

I swallowed again, returning to my notes, not thinking of a good comeback to that. I felt his gaze on me for several minutes before shifting them to the front again. I felt his gaze every so often and eventually I brought my hand up to shield my eyes from having to glance over to him.

The bell finally rang, and I stood up and hurried out of the classroom and down the hall. I wasn't quick enough though and a hand grabbed my elbow gently.

"Hey, can you at least tell me what I did wrong? I know I've overstepped some boundaries last week, but I _do _want to be your friend Kurt. You seem like a great guy and I just want to get to know you better."

"I'm sorry Trent… I've just had a lot of shit happen the last month… it gets overwhelming at times," I said truthfully, but sparing him the details… especially about last night.

He laid his hand on my shoulder, and looked into my eyes.

"If you ever need to talk to anyone, I'm here. I know we don't know each other at all… but maybe we could get some coffee sometime… as friends."

I nodded, giving him a small smile. "As friends… I'd like that."

He smiled again, squeezing my shoulder slightly and turning to head to his class.

"Hey Trent!" he turned around in mid step, and looked back at me. "Thanks." He gave me a nod and continued walking.

"So maybe Trent isn't so bad after all," I said quietly to myself as I turned to head to my own third period class.

"How was school sweetheart?" was the first thing he asked when he had finally woken up.

I had gone home right after school, not wanting to go to Glee club. The main reason being to make sure Blaine was doing alright. But when I walked into the room, he was still sleeping soundly. I had never been more grateful to see him so relaxed; his eyes closed, mouth open slightly, an arm above his head, the other over his stomach above the covers.

I was now sitting in a chair beside him, doing my homework, and hour after I had gotten home. I jumped when he had spoken.

"I-it was good. I got to see the good side of Trent," I said with a smile as I set my books aside and sat on the edge of the bed. I let my fingers dance over his facial features and massage his scalp. "How was your day? I saw you got some sleep at least."

"Yeah… I actually slept the whole day surprisingly," he said with a smile. "Are you proud of me?"

I smiled back and kissed his forehead, letting my head stay inches away from his.

"I'm always proud of you," I whispered, before placing a kiss to his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry guys, this is kind of just a filler... but who knew Trent had a soft side! But it's still horrible what he did to Kurt... even if he was too drunk to remember. And seriously! will Kurt ever learn that it just sucks to keep all of the emotions inside!<strong>

**Anyway... i hope you enjoyed this even though it was a filler and it was kind of rushed and jumpy and weird...**

**And who's excited for Valentine's day... not just because of Glee but in general... any plans for this romantic holiday? Or are you like me who will be celebrating Single's Awarness Day with a pint of Ben & Jerry's, writing, fanfics, homework, and Glee? (Yes that is most likely what i will do) :D**

**I hope that no matter if you are single or happily in love, that you will always feel loved... not just on this holiday. if there is no one in your life... if you don't feel loved or cared about... i do. I love you and care about you. because you matter my fellow fanfic people. everyone deserves to be loved... so just imagine me handing you a pink flower like i will be doing tomorrow for my friends i can see in person. :D**

**Love to all of you!**


	45. Valentine's Day

**Tehehehe... this is like a beast but i hope you enjoy it... just a fair warning- this is like super cheesy... like it's cheese... with extra cheese... so i apologize for that but i hope you still enjoy it. :)**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning, still half asleep, but happy.<p>

This was my first Valentines Day that I didn't have to say "I'm celebrating singles awareness day". Today, I was going to spend it with the love of my life, and that is what caused me to grin goofily.

I rolled over, my eyes still closed, hoping that my arm would lie across his stomach.

I opened my eyes quickly when my hand did not touch skin, but the sheets and mattress instead. The space next to me was vacant, the sheets still a mess.

_He must be in the bathroom or something, _I reasoned with myself.

I looked over to the table beside the bed and gasped as my eyes fell to an assortment of very colorful roses in a vase, and an envelop that read Kurt.

_Good Morning beautiful,_

_Sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up... Needed to do some stuff this morning, but I will see you later._

_I love you so much, words can not describe._

_All the love I can give,_

_Blaine_

I smiled to myself as I tucked the note away in my drawer, knowing I would cherish it forever.

I slowly got out of bed, and got ready, a smile never leaving my lips in the hour.

"What are you smiling at?" Finn asked as I came downstairs.

"Just Blaine... Do you know why he had to go so early?"

He only shrugged. "No idea..." but as he turned I saw a smile creep on his face. Definitely hiding something.

We arrived at school and saw the halls were decked out in red, pink and white; hearts hanging from the ceiling and on the walls.

We spotted Rachel by her locker and we made our way over to her, pushing our way through the crowded hallway, knocking large balloons aside, and running into the occasional oversized plush dog or teddy bear.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

Finn walked up to her and kissed her cheek, whispering something in her ear. She giggled. I didn't even_ want _to know what was said.

"When did Finn give that to you?" I asked as I spotted the red rose she held in her hand. This was the first time we saw her this morning and Finn was not holding it when we walked in.

"Oh this? This is for you," she said, handing the rose over to me.

"Oh... thank you Rachel," I said shocked that she would give me something.

"Oh it's not from me... There's something attached to it by the way."

I looked at the stem and saw a piece of paper attached by ribbon.

_You are my whole world. Everyday I see you, my heart soars. When you're in my arms it feels so right. You are perfect for me. You complete me._

I smiled as I tucked the paper away in my pocket, smelling the rose.

"What did it say?" Rachel asked eagerly.

"Nothing," I said, still smiling.

She sighed, but still smiled. I walked away, letting them have the last few minutes before school started to themselves. They thought I couldn't hear, but I faintly heard Rachel slap his arm and say, "why can't you be that romantic?"

The smile on my lips only widened.

* * *

><p>"Hey Britt, how are you?" I asked as I sat next to her, making note of the dozen red roses lying on her table.<p>

"Oh hey Kurt. I'm fantastic. Look what San gave me! They're so beautiful... Just like her," she said in almost a whisper, bringing the flowers to her nose, taking a deep breath. I could only smile.

"Oh and this," she said as she bent down to her backpack, "is for you." She handed me another red rose, another note attached to it.

I was about to ask her who it was from but the teacher began to talk.

_I love your deep blue eyes. They remind me of the ocean when you're just sitting out there in the middle of no where. It's so peaceful. I love the way they get larger and bluer and brighter when you're excited. I love the way they sparkle in he moonlight when it hits you just right. I melt when I look into them. They just make you even more beautiful than you already are._

"Mr. Hummel! Please pay attention!"

I nearly jumped out of my seat, my face turning a deep scarlet as I pulled out a pencil and piece of paper, but my attention kept going to the roses and notes.

* * *

><p>"Hi Trent," I said enthusiastically as I sat beside him.<p>

"Hey... You seem to be in a better mood the yesterday."

"I am actually... Thank you by the way... for everything you said... even though I was horrible to you yesterday, and I'm sorry."

He only shrugged, pulling something out of his bag.

"Happy Valentine's day, friend. You deserve nothing but the best," he said as he handed me a yellow rose.

I smiled and took it, placing it beside my red ones.

"Thank you Trent... That was really thoughtful of you," I said sincerely, kind of wishing I had at least gotten him something. But then not, knowing it would probably lead him on; which was the last thing I wanted.

I had forgiven him for what he had done; his drunken mind told him to do it, not the Trent I knew. I knew his sober, yet dirty mind, wouldn't stoop to that level. But even though I forgave him didn't mean I had forgotten. I still flinched when he moved his hand on the table, or dropped it to his own lap.

As the bell rang to signal the start of class, I looked around the classroom and noticed that one dark-haired student was missing.

I took out my phone, and sent him a quick text making sure he was alright, and put it away before the teacher could notice.

The period went on slowly; slower without having Blaine to steal glances, smiles, and winks with.

The bell rang, indicating the end of class and I said a quick goodbye to Trent and walked over to Matt.

"Hey, I know that you're in Blaine's first period... Was he here today?" I asked anxiously. I still hadn't received a text back.

"Uhhh," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah... He, uh, needed to, um, do something. Here..."

He awkwardly handed me a rose, unsure of what to do.

I took it from him, a confused look on my face.

I gave him a nod and he walked away, head ducked down.

I laughed to myself, knowing how awkward he was and how this was completely normal for him.

I added the rose to the three I had already received and looked at the writing on the paper.

_Can I just say I love your body? It's incredible. Your curves, the way your outfits hits all of the right places- especially your oh so skinny jeans. Your skin is absolutely perfect. The way your skin is so pale that it is quite obvious when you blush... I know you hate it but I find it so adorable._

My face turned deep shades of red, and I continued to slowly walk through the hallways. I almost thought I saw Blaine standing near the classroom, but he was gone as soon as I saw him. My mind was just playing tricks on me.

* * *

><p>"Guys, I'm really starting to be worried about Blaine. I haven't seen him at all today, and he doesn't respond to my texts," I said as I sat by Mercedes at the lunch table, others trickling in to sit.<p>

"Don't be. I'm sure he's perfectly fine," Rachel said confidently as she sat her lunch down on the table across from me and sat. "I promise you," she said again, covering my hand with hers.

I nodded, poking my food around, my mind still wrapped around the vacant seat at the table.

"Hey Kurt, this is for you by the way," Mercedes said, handing me yet another red rose.

"So you guys get to see him but I can't? How unfair is that?" I asked angrily.

"Kurt, calm down. I promise you he's fine and he has good reason. Alright? Just trust him," Rachel said.

I nodded my head, taking the flower, relaxing ever so slightly, now knowing full well that he was just fine... he was just being a complete ass.

_So I've debated on writing a really cheesy poem like "Roses are red, violet's are blue, Flowers are cute and so are you" but yeah... that's not __completely__ my style. I love your heart. Now I know that sounds weird but hear me out. I love that you care so much about people, how you are so selfless and care about the people around you, before even taking in what you're feeling. Seriously, it amazes me. You amaze me. _

I smiled, for what seemed like the hundredth time today, and put it carefully in my backpack.

"So... are you going to tell us what they say?"

I shook my head. "All I'm going to say is that he's making up for being a complete jerk."

Everyone laughed a bit, and I saw Rachel look past me and smile. I turned to see who she was staring at, but all I saw was a blur of human body walk away. I could have sworn he was wearing Blaine's jacket.

* * *

><p>"So Kurt... where did this yellow one come from?"<p>

The day continued on, slower than ever. I missed not being able to hold his hand, to see him smiling, to hear his cheesy remarks at everything.

I sighed as I looked down at the now ten red roses and one yellow flower I had gathered in my hand. Each one delivered by a different Glee club member.

_Your smile makes melt every time._

_Your laugh makes my knees go weak._

Everything he loved about me, from physical features to the ones not visibly seen by the naked eye; all of them making my heart flutter.

"Hey Kurt, how are you?" Rory asked as he stepped into step with me.

"I'm alright... how are you? I'm sure you miss your family."

"Yeah... I do," he replied, sadly. "But I am glad that I get to spend this holiday with you guys... my second family."

I looked over to him; his head ducked slightly, a small smile on his lips.

"So, what are you planning for this Valentine's day?"

"I don't know actually... I haven't seen Blaine all day except for these random roses with notes... I'm kind of worried about him," I said, still staring straight ahead.

I saw him look over his shoulder and smile slightly out of the corner of my eye.

"This is for you by the way... just to add to your little collection," he said, handing over yet another rose.

"I should have seen that coming... did he like plan this in advance or something... well he must have but..."

"Kurt... one thing he told us was to tell you to not over think this like you always do... just go with it. And seriously, he's perfectly fine. Don't even worry." He looked to his watch. "I gotta go... will I see you in Glee club?"

"Yeah I think so... I'll see ya later Rory."

And then he was gone.

I leaned against the wall and opened the piece of paper attached to the rose.

_I know that I'm sounding very redundant today, and pretty much everyday, but never forget that you are beautiful... and don't let anyone tell you or make you think differently. The only opinion that matters is your own- nope not even mine. If you keep telling yourself you are and push everyone out of the way, you will soon see it too. I am so incredibly proud of you sweetheart. This last year was hell, I know, but you got through it, your head held high. You have come so far; letting us in when you need to, caring about your own feelings, and everything. You are so courageous... you blow me away every single day that I get to be with you._

I smiled a thousand watt smile as I continued to read every single letter once more. He's not very good at romance my ass.

I looked around to see that the hallways were clearing a little as fifth period was about to begin, but I couldn't help but see a sliver of a person from behind the corner.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt, how are you today?" Mr. Shue asked as I stepped into the choir room, noticing there was no one else there.<p>

"I'm alright... to be honest I miss Blaine. He's been sending these crazy notes with roses and... I just want to see him," I said sadly. "I know it sounds ridiculous..."

"No Kurt, it's not. I see how you guys are... you rely on him, he relies on you... I completely understand... but hey, how many roses you got there?"

"Eleven red, one yellow," I said looking up to him.

"Well I do believe that this will make a dozen red," he said, holding out a single red rose.

I sighed and took it from him, but I couldn't help the smile that played on my lips.

"He's not coming is he?" I asked quietly, the smile falling.

"Sorry Kurt... But don't worry, he's perfectly fine."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me," I muttered.

I slowly detached the paper from the rose and opened it.

_Words can seriously not describe the love I have for you. When I look you in the eyes, the world slows and it's just you and me. When you're in my arms, I completely melt and the world goes to white. When we kiss I just die of happiness. It feels so right when I'm with you. If this was a crazy dream, I never want to wake up. Because I'm happy being here... as long as it's with you. No matter if you're right by my side, or if you're miles away, I will always and constantly love you unconditionally. I love you Kurt Hummel. With all of my heart._

_I know that you are probably worried about me, but please don't... everything needs to be perfect... but really, I'm closer than you think._

I smiled as a tear escaped from my eye and I looked up to see the teacher leaning against the piano smiling at me.

"He means every word Kurt... I see it every day," was all he said before the rest of the members trickled in.

* * *

><p>"Finn Hudson! Tell me where we are going or else I will call the police and say that you have kidnapped," I said to the darkness as I felt the car rev forward.<p>

"Kurt, just calm down alright? We're almost there," he said calmly.

"Why exactly am I blindfolded?"

"Because... uhhh... just because alright! Just go with it!" he snapped. "Why do you have to be so stubborn," he muttered under his breath, but I heard it loud and clear.

I slouched in my seat, folding my arms over my chest with a "hmph".

Forever seemed to go by until we finally stopped and he turned off the engine.

"We're here," he announced getting out of the car. I jumped when my door opened.

"C'mon dude..."

"Can I take the blind fold off?" I asked impatiently, staring straight ahead.

"No... But don't worry... I'm an excellent guide." He grabbed my hand and I reluctantly took it, letting him guide me out of the car.

"Alright, so... this is going to be difficult in a blind fold... mind going piggy back for awhile?"

I sighed. "At least tell me where we are," I said, scrambling onto his back. He hoisted me up with I'm sure, little to no effort and started walking.

"No way dude... I promised someone very important," He said. Suddenly he was leaning more forewords and I could feel him ascending.

"Don't tell me we're climbing a freaking mountain. I have no desire to climb down..."

He remained quiet as he continued to ascend.

It took forever it seemed like. He would announce every fifteen minutes the time.

"15 minutes, 30 minutes, 45 minutes." It took forever.

It had been an hour since we had started the ascent and he stopped.

"Finn, are we finally here? My arms and legs are going asleep due to lack of blood flow because of your grip."

"Yes Kurt, you can get down," he said as he released my legs. I landed on my feet, but the ground was even. I stumbled backwards, but familiar hands were around my hands, catching me.

"Blaine?" I asked, my voice coming out in a croak.

The hands let go and I heard distant whispering, before the leaves started to crack under someone's footing.

Hands went around my shoulder, untying the knot that formed in the back for the blind fold, and slipped it off.

"Hey you," Blaine said as he tossed the bandana to the ground.

"B-Blaine... hi," was all I could manage.

There he stood, inches in front of me, his hands gently on the side of my neck, eyes glistening in the little sunlight we had left.

"Hi," he said, leaning in to share a deep, passionate kiss.

We pulled away and I looked at my surroundings.

We were definitely on top of the mountain, trees surrounding the area, a bench off to the side, a clear view of the city; the sun low in the sky. A blanket lay on the ground in a small corner of the clearing, a picnic basket on top of it. I looked to Blaine and noticed he was wearing a black tux, his hair loose from gel- just the way I liked it.

"Blaine," My voice said in a whisper.

"This is all for you," he whispered back, leaning his forehead against mine, his hands sliding down to my waist. My arms slipped around his shoulders with ease and I sighed.

"I love you Blaine... but I hate you," I said pulling away.

He looked confused for half a second and smiled.

"I know... I saw how flustered you were... by the way, totally hot," He said with a wink.

"Wait how did you know?"

"Come on, let's sit and I'll explain the whole thing." He said, kissing my forehead lightly.

He grabbed my hand and led me over to the small area. We sat and he pulled out two ham sandwiches from the basket.

"Well... where do I begin," he asked thoughtfully. "I had the idea a few weeks ago. I knew I wanted to take you up here at least. It's the place that I come to think... I like to think of it as _my_ place where I can just have this peace and quiet. But now I want it to be _our _place. I wanted you to know a little bit more about me... and this is it. The flowers... well I don't know. I'm not very good at romance so I got some of our friends to help- obviously. I wanted you to just not think for once... to just go along with things. And I figured if you didn't see me, than you wouldn't have to try to tell me thank you for each thing as they came... it was just easier I guess. Not the whole not seeing you and being able to kiss you, and hold your hand and everything- that killed me."

"But... how did you know I was so flustered?" I asked curiously, taking another bite of my sandwich.

"Remember that last note? The one that said 'I'm closer than you may think?" I nodded. "Well... I kind of hid outside of your classrooms, following you from a distance, lurking behind corners... you know."

"So I _did _see you!"

He nodded.

"Kurt, everything that I wrote is all true. Every single word."

I nodded, and a single tear flowed down my cheek. He leaned foreword and brushed it away, laying his hand on my cheek.

"I love you so much Kurt," he said, leaning in, our lips meeting.

I dropped my sandwich to the side, letting one hand support my body the other laying against his own cheek.

That's when I decided- screw supporting my body.

I gently leaned back, him following as I leaned my back against the blanket, his body hover over me, his mouth moving to deepen the kiss.

It was suddenly too hot despite the cool winter air, and the gentle breeze. I tangled my fingers in his hair, letting them fall to the back of his neck, reaching down between his skin and shirt. We pulled away for a small breath before continuing on.

We stayed that way as a few minutes passed, just enjoying each other, his hand roaming my torso and waist. He pulled back and fell to the side, propping his head up on his palm. He caressed my cheek with his other hand as I looked over to him.

"I love you," he whispered gently, swiping his thumb across my cheekbone as silent tears fell.

"I love you too," I said just as quiet. "This feels so right... you being here with me. I really did miss you today. I missed not having you by my side in the halls."

"I know... I hope you understand and can eventually forgive me," he said, giving me those sad, pathetic eyes that I loved so much.

I only laughed, sitting up again and staring at the view of the city.

"So this is where you come, huh?"

"Yep... those days when it just got to be too much with my dad... that day you went to see Karofsky; all of the stress was released up here. You'll understand why in about, oh five minutes," he said, looking at his watch.

"I'm glad that you showed me Blaine... it's amazing."

"Don't worry; the best is yet to come. Now let's take our front row seat before the magic begins."

We stood and walked over to the bench that over looked the city. I leaned into his side as his arm went around my shoulders, holding me tight, my own arms wrapping around his middle, my head resting on his shoulder.

I gasped a few minutes later as colors danced across the sky. A collection of purples, and oranges, and red's all mixed together to form the perfect sunset as the sun began to disappear.

"It's beautiful," I breathed.

"Yeah, it is," he said quietly. I glanced up and saw that he was looking down at me rather than at the sunset.

I rolled my eyes and tightened my arms around him. "You're so cheesy... I love it."

He kissed the top of my head and we continued to sit watching the sun slowly fall behind the far off mountains.

"L is for the way you look at me, O is for the only one I see, V is very very extraordinary, E is even more than anyone that you adore..." Blaine sang softly, running his fingers along my spine soothingly.

"This is love right here... just you being this close... I love it," I whispered as a tear trailed down my cheek.

"Now stop your crying it will be alright... just take my hand, hold it tight," he sang obnoxiously.

I took his hand and laughed as I sat up, letting him brush the back of his fingers against my cheeks.

We sat there for a few minutes in comfortable silence, just watching the other with love in our eyes.

"You know," he said breaking the silence, "we still have to get down this mountain."

I sighed angrily, but still smiled. "Will you help me?"

"Of course."

"You know I'm scared of the dark..." I said worriedly.

"I know, I'll be right beside you."

"Holding my hand?"

"Holding your hand..."

Will you let me fall? Will you leave me?" Now I was just sounding downright childish.

He only laughed and I saw him smile. "No, never. Never will I let you fall... now come on, I promised your dad I would get you down to safe ground shortly after sunset... I don't break my promises."

He stood to clean up but I grabbed his arm, and pulled him down so our lips could meet again. He moaned into it, as I grabbed his tux jacket, pulling him closer. I let my lips trail off across his cheek, and right beside his ear.

"Just a little preview of tonight... but you have to be a good boy and stay quiet..."

He only nodded, too shocked to say anything else.

"You're so perfect, Kurt," he finally said as I breathed against his shoulder, taking in his body heat.

"You're more so... today... it was great. More than great." I sighed. "Words can not tell you how much you mean to me... how much your words, your presence... your everything means to me Blaine.

"I love you so much," he said, kissing my cheek. "You deserve everything great in this world... and I'm not going to rest until you do." He said kissing my forehead, my nose, my lips.

"_You _are everything great... you can rest," I said with a smile.

We both laughed at the how cliché it sounded but still stared at each other with love and longing all mixed into one.

"I-I think we better go... I-I need to get you home," he stuttered as he pushed himself away to pack everything up.

"So undapper of you to be so turned on Blaine Anderson..."

"Yeah yeah yeah... but you're the one who always starts it by just walking in the freaking room."

I rolled my eyes and helped him along, knowing that I had the same problem as he did.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you... lots of freaking cheese! :D but yeah anyway...<strong>

**side note- i wrote this and as i finished it was 8 so i went down to watch the episode and then Rory was all like "Second family" and stuff and i'm like "holy crap i'm a psychic!" it was pretty awesome... but no, i did not steal that from the writers... they stole it from me! :D**


	46. Hold Me

**I'm sorry guys! Here is yesterdays, and todays should be up within the hourish... so yeah, hang tight! Enjoy this surprisingly semi- happy chapter :D**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I was lying on a bed- that much I knew for sure. But it wasn't my bed, or Finn's or Blaine's or Rachel's or anyone's I knew. It was harder, uncomfortable, the sheets feeling cheap beneath me.<br>I took in the room._

_A table off in the corner, two tables beside the queen sized bed, a T.V. in front of it, a hallway to the right. It wasn't a normal room for sure. And that's when it hit me. I was in a motel._

_I heard voices whispering in the hall. I tried to move, but my hands were handcuffed to the head board of the bed._

_I frowned, not liking any of it. _

_I knew for a fact Blaine wouldn't do this to me. It was just one of those things we never liked to do. Sure we had tried it, but it didn't feel right. It felt like one was in control of the other, and we had decided early on that we would both be equal in the relationship. And surely, Blaine wouldn't get a room at a motel to have sex. He promised dad after all, and Blaine Anderson never backs down on his promises._

_The whispers turned to angry whispers, and they seemed to get closer._

_I saw two shadows emerge before I saw their actual bodies. I gasped, and scrambled my body towards the top of the bed, getting far away from this as possible._

_Trent and Dave stood there, smug grins on their faces._

_"Hey there, baby… ready to have some fun?" Trent asked slyly as he climbed onto the bed, snaking his way towards me._

_I quickly shook my head, turning it when he was inches from me, his breath tickling my cheek._

_"Oh, don't be like that baby… just enjoy our attention," he said, forcing me to look at him, his finger under my chin._

_He caressed my cheek as he leaned in, our lips meeting. It was gentle at first- I still didn't like it- but it turned more forceful, more heated. He forced my mouth open and shoved his tongue inside as he moaned into the kiss. His hand trailed from my jaw line to the back of my neck as I tried to pull away. More tears slipped down my cheeks as his other hand moved down to my thigh._

_"Come on man… let me have a turn," Dave spoke up with a whine._

_Trent pulled away reluctantly but smile in his direction._

_He moved out of the way behind me, his head slipping into the opening my arms made, me practically sitting on his lap, my shoulders tense._

_"Shhh, baby… let us take care of you," he said as his hands roamed my covered chest, placing open mouthed kisses to my neck._

_Dave was now shirtless as he climbed on top of me, his hands pressed on the mattress on either side of my legs. He nuzzled my neck with his nose, placing a kiss to the spot. His lips trailed down to my collar bone, sucking on it gently._

_He moved slightly so he was sitting on his knees, his hands coming up to unbutton my shirt. I tried to move my legs; to kick him, anything. But nothing seemed to work anymore._

_He ripped my shirt from my arms, and I cringed as I heard the tear of the fabric. I felt Trent's arms snake around my waist tightly, kissing my neck, my shoulder, that place below my ear.  
>Karofsky sat there for a few minutes, looking over my bare chest with dark, lustful eyes, before forcing his lips on mine, which reminded me of the hate kiss that had happened just last year.<em>

_I was stuck. I couldn't move from their grasp. I sat there and took it all. More tears spilled out as he continued to kiss me, while unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans, pulling them, along with my boxers down and off._

_I didn't know how it happened so quickly but we were soon all naked. Skin touching skin touching skin, their breaths hot, as their lips trailed over my body._

_"Come on baby, you know you like it… just go along with it," Karofsky said as he reached between my legs._

_I gasped at the contact, Karofsky taking the opportunity to shove his tongue down my throat making me gag._

_"Kurt! Kurt, come on, I'm right here, I'm here," a distant voice called._

_My eyes darted around the room as it started to shake violently as if there was an earthquake. The two other males didn't seem to notice though, as they each took advantage of me, Trent shoving his erection into me, Karofsky shoving mine into him._

_"Kurt! Please, I'm right here, you have to wake up!"_

_"Blaine? Blaine!" Was all I could say, as the walls crumbled to the ground._

My eyes flew open as I felt hands on my shoulders, gently shaking me. I sat up, wiping the sweat from my forehead as I took in my surrounding that was my room.

I glanced over to the man beside me. His hazel eyes, even in the dark showed concern, and heartache.

I tried a smile with him, but I threw the covers off of me, running to the bathroom and collapsing in front of the toilet, emptying my stomach of everything I had eaten yesterday.

I jumped when a hand went to my bare back, rubbing small circles into it, calming me slightly.  
>When I was finished gagging, I sat up and leaned against the wall, closing my eyes and taking slow, steady breaths.<p>

I suddenly felt cautious as I realized that I was sitting on the tile floor, completely naked. I opened my eyes once more to see Blaine was exactly the same.

My heart was pulled by strings as I took him in.

His eyes looked so broken, the hazel shining in the light. His hair was a mess- mainly from being pulled and ruffled the night prior.

"Kurt… are you… uhhh… do you want to talk about it?"

I nodded my head, knowing that this had gone too far. I needed him to know the truth.  
>But not now. Not when all I wanted to do was curl up into Blaine's side and fall asleep in his arms. Not after the nightmare I had had.<p>

I would tell him that night when I was aware of where I was, and I could tell the stranger behind the desk.

"I'm sorry Blaine… just… hold me as I fall asleep for now?" I asked, standing up.

He nodded, standing to his feet as well. "You don't even have to ask, Kurt," he said, in all sincerity he could muster up from his still sleepy state.

I placed myself in front of the sink as I brushed my teeth, him standing there the whole time, his hand gently on the small of my back, his eyes fixed on me.

When the horrible taste and feeling was gone from my mouth, he took my hand and guided us back to the bedroom.

"Uhhh… this is going to sound weird… but… can we, uhh, get dressed?" I asked quietly, embarrassed at what had just come out of my mouth.

He only nodded. "Anything you want, sweetheart."

When we were both dressed in our pajamas, we climbed back into bed, letting the warmth of the sheets and Blaine comfort me.

"So…"

"I'm sorry Blaine… not now, but I promise you, tonight. I just need to… think things through and stuff," I said quietly as I took his hand under the covers.

He nodded, kissing my forehead lightly. I smiled at the feather like touch and turned around so my back was flush against his chest.

He laid his arm tightly around my waist, his other hand tracing small patterns on my back. I interlocked our fingers tightly, holding onto this reality. He pulled me closer, holding me tight as he laid his cheek on the side of my head after placing a kiss to my temple.

"I've got you sweetheart," he whispered into my ear as my eyes started to get heavy, my blinks becoming longer as the darkness took over.

But I felt safe with his arms tightly around me. I felt safe when I felt his lips to the back of my head. I felt safe when, even as my hand went limp in his, his stayed in mine, just as tight as before.

(Blaine's POV)  
>I tried to sleep... I really did. But I was too worried about the sleeping man in my arms.<br>I was scared of what he had to tell me... I was mainly scared for the horrible son of a bitch that had to face my wrath when I found out who hurt Kurt for the second time this year.

I felt him tense slightly, but when I rubbed my thumb against his hand, he relaxed once again.

I sighed, closing my eyes, but the darkness that came when you slept never did.  
>_<p>

(Kurt's POV)  
>I woke up but I really didn't want to open my eyes.<p>

I felt his arms tighten around me slightly and I smiled at his touch.

"You awake?" he asked softly just in case I wasn't. I only nodded.

"It's almost time to start getting ready," he said, his words slurring together.

His voice sounded different. It wasn't the same, excited bright tone that he always had. It was full, lacking energy, broken.

I turned in his arms and gaped at the sight.

His smile that he tried to give me was forced, sluggish even. His eyes were bloodshot, but not the kind of red that you got from crying. His eyelids continued to droop slowly, but he seemed determined to keep them opened.

I laid my hand on his cheek and asked the dreaded question.  
>"Did you sleep at all last night?"<p>

He nodded slowly, but almost unsurely.

"How much?"

Obviously he wasn't expecting me to ask that question because his eyes widened and he looked at the sheets

"A couple minutes," he mumbled quietly, almost inaudible.

I sighed. "Blaine, you need to stop worrying about me... And don't even try to argue. You were fine before that happened... I can put two and two together."

He looked up and gave me a small but real smile. I swiped my thumb across his cheek bone, my mouth twitching upwards.

"I promise you I'm fine... And I'll be even better after today when I've talked about it."

"I love you," he finally said matter-of-factly.

"I love you too," I replied, the corners of my mouth moving more upward. "You are amazing, you know that?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my closer so my face was buried in his chest.

"Mmmm I try," he said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

We laid there for quite a few minutes before Carole called from downstairs to tell us we had to get ready.

"Kurt, will you be-"

"Get some sleep darling, I'll be home after Glee club," I said, kissing his forehead.

"H-how..."

"Sweetie, you barely slept last night, you can barely keep your eyes open and I can just tell you have a horrible headache," I said, standing up.

"You know me perhaps a little _too_ well," he muttered, rolling on his back, his head cradled in his arms, staring after me as I walked to my closet.

An hour passed and I was looking perfect; my hair coiffed just right, my clothes fabulous as always, hitting all the right places.

As I stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, I couldn't help but smile at the sight.

One of his arms was up around his head, the other limp across his stomach over the covers. His mouth hung open slightly, his chest rising and falling steadily. I walked over and noticed that the vacant side of the beds covers were still messed up. I leaned over the boy and pulled them up and tucked them in around the sleeping boy.

I froze when he stirred ever so slightly, but only nuzzled his head back into the pillow, his mouth twitching upwards.

I sighed happily as I looked to the clock and was even more glad that I still had ten minutes. Ten minutes to just stay with the sleeping man.

I moved a stray curl out of his eyes with my index finger and continued to softly stroke his hair.

"Mmmm that feels good," he said, slowly opening his eyes.

"Sorry I woke you," I whispered, my hand continuing to stroke the side of his head.

"Don't be. I'm glad you did actually... Since I won't be able to see you the whole day, I'm glad I can get one last look at you before you leave me."

"I don't _have_ to go to school... I am acing all of my classes."

"Nope... You aren't going to be a slacker like your lame boyfriend. You're going to go and get even smarter than you already," he said with a smirk as he took my free hand.

"Fine," I said with a small pout, before smiling once more.

"We are such a cheesy couple," he said laughing, laying his hands on my waist.

I only laughed in agreement, leaning down to kiss him.

"I'll be back after Glee, alright?" I said, my face inches from his.

"I'll be fine Kurt," he said, leaning up so our lips met.

His hand came up behind my head and I moaned as his tongue slipped between my lips.

"Blaine," I murmured against his lips. "I gotta go..."

"I've changed my mind," he replied kissing me again. "You are perfectly smart just the way you are. You don't need any more education... Well _school_ education that is..." he said smirking, kissing me again.

"Blaine I've got to go," I said smiling and pulling away. "Just... Don't go anywhere... Maybe I'll chance missing rehearsal," I replied with a wink and heading out the door.  
>_<p>

The day progressed slowly, and I found myself staring at the clock rather than paying attention.

By sixth period all I wanted to do was get home to Blaine, who continued to seduce me over text messages… which made everything even more difficult.

"Hey Kurt, wait up," Trent called as he rushed beside me.

I only smiled as we continued to walk to our sixth period class.

"You alright? You've been… off today… you're not really yourself."

"Uhhh, yeah I'm fine. Sorry… just kind of distracted…"

The problem was, I wasn't just distracted with Blaine. Trent still made me jump, still made me flinch when he made a sudden movement. I had forgiven him, I did want to be his friend, just like I wanted to be Dave's, but it wasn't really helping that I was frightened of him.

"Kurt… earth to Kurt," Trent said, taking me out of my thought process.

"Oh right… sorry, just lost in thought."

"It's all good… Have you been trying to ignore me? You usually talk to me during Chemistry and stuff…"

I paused right in the middle of the hallway. I seemed frozen in my spot at what he had noticed. He had realized that I had distanced myself from him- although it was unintentional.

"Trent, I am so sorry… I honestly didn't mean-"

"Kurt stop," He interrupted, holding a hand out in front of him. "I don't want an apology… I would like to know if I did anything wrong. I'm worried about you, and if I have something to do with this, I would really like to know so I can fix it." He paused and took a deep breath. "I really would like to be your friend Kurt."

"I do too Trent, really I do… I've just… like I said, bad start to the year… but don't worry, I'm working on it…"

"Hey, what about we go and get coffee sometime? Just friends of course," he said as we continued walking through the halls.

"I'd like that… I'm busy today, but what about tomorrow or something?"

I glanced over to Trent who wore a thousand watt smile on his lips.

"That sounds great," he said quietly, but enthusiastically all the same.

I had indeed decided to skip practice after school today, happy that I could have two hours of Blaine all to myself.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" I asked as I walked into my bedroom quietly.

He looked up from his laptop and rubbed his eyes, smiling. "I'm doing great actually. I slept a full six hours, and now I'm getting some guitar tabs… a very productive day," he said, the last part thick with sarcasm.

I laughed as I joined him on the bed, gripping his arm as I leaned against him, watching him move the mouse over the computer screen.

"So how was your day?" he asked quietly, shutting his computer with his free hand.

I shrugged sitting up, allowing him to rest against the pillows before I joined him, my head on his chest.

"It was good… I missed you, but I managed." I turned over so my chin was resting on my hands that were on his chest, looking at his face. "By the way, a friend wants to get coffee with me tomorrow… do you mind if I go?" I asked curiously.

I always wanted an open and honest relationship… and now that this was my fresh start I thought I would go with something easy. Besides, he deserved to know.

"You don't have to ask Kurt… who's it with?" he asked, massaging the side of my head.

"Trent," I said quietly, closing my eyes, knowing what would happen.

His hand stilled and he froze in place.

"Blaine, before you say anything we have a mutual agreement that it's just as friends… he gets that I'm with you and we will never be. He just needs a friend right now, that's all," I quickly explained before he blew up, and started arguing.

He sighed and continued working his fingers through the roots of my hair.

"I trust you Kurt… one condition though… I get to hide in a corner and spy just to make sure nothing goes down."

I rolled my eyes. "I thought you trusted me…"

"I do Kurt… God I trust you with my own life… it's _him _I don't trust. _Especially _since you won't even let me meet him, I don't know anything about this guy. I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all."

"I'll be fine Blaine… but if it makes you feel better, then yes, you may hide in a corner," I said, leaning up to kiss him.

"I love you Kurt, and I will do everything in my power to protect you," he said, kissing me again.

"You know… we still have a couple hours before my appointment…"

He immediately rolled me over so I was on my back, him on top of me. He leaned down and kissed me sweetly but passionately.

I never wanted this to end.

"I have a problem Doc," I said to the man across the desk, a pad of paper and pen in his hands.

"Ok, what's that?" he asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Well… remember that guy I told you about that likes me and all that crap?" Doctor Kays nodded. "Yeah well, Sunday there was a Valentine's Day dance, and of course I went with Blaine… but he left to get some punch or water or whatever and all of the sudden this guy comes up to me, drunk as ever and starts to… well he…" I smacked my lips together, trying to find the words I needed to say. "He basically had sex with me on the dance floor- still fully clothed I might add…"

"Ahhh… one of those teenage dancing things… I never understood the appeal for that," he said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, well me neither. And then it sort of turned… it started to go downhill because he kind of… grabbed… grabbed my crotch."

The doctor immediately leaned even more forward, taking his glasses off.

"Kurt, did he ra-"

"No no, it only went that far before I escaped…"

"Have you told anyone else?"

I slowly shook my head. "I've been having nightmares about it… last night I dreamed that him and Karofsky gained up on my in a motel room." I paused, staring at the distant wall. "I do plan on telling Blaine though… tonight."

The doctor nodded and wrote something down.

"Does this guy remember what he did?"

"No… I talked to him today and he really wants to be my friend… I'm actually going for coffee with him tomorrow."

"I think that's a great idea… it'll help ease tension with you, and you can build that friendship, and hope that he gets a clue… but Kurt… I really think another thing you should do is tell him what he did… just so he knows. It'll help you, and it might even help that relationship."

"I don't think I can…"

"Just think about it Kurt, alright? It's merely a suggestion, and you don't need to take it if you don't want."

I sighed, remembering what he had said earlier that day.

_I would like to know if I did anything wrong. I'm worried about you, and if I have something to do with this, I would really like to know so I can fix it._

I sighed, knowing that I would have to probably tell him sooner or later… before Blaine did anyway.

"Alright, what's going on? Ever since you have gotten back from your appointment you've seemed distant," Blaine said, releasing me from my thoughts.

I leaned back and snuggled in close to his side against the pillows, his arm wrapping tightly around my shoulders.

"I-I have to get something off of my chest… and you aren't going to take it all that well…" I said quietly, tracing patterns on his chest.

"I promise you that I will stay calm," he said, rubbing his hand up and down my arm. "Whenever you're ready."

I started at when he left me to get punch, the way he came from literally nowhere, grinding against me, grabbing me like I was a toy, the nightmares, everything.

As I finished, we sat there in silence for awhile, Blaine's body stiff.

"Blaine, please say something."

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him a-and I'm going to make him suffer. That son of a bitch!"

He sat up suddenly and I fell against the pillows as he got off of the bed, tugging on his coat and storming towards the door.

"Blaine, stop," I said, running towards him, blocking the door just in time.

"Kurt, I've gotta do this… you've gotta let me do this," he said, his eyes burning with anger.

"Blaine, just… just listen," I said, laying my hands on his chest, trying to get him to calm down.

"He doesn't remember any of it, because he was so damn drunk at the time. Today he said that he just wants to be my friend and he's worried about me… Blaine, I know for a fact that sober Trent would _not _do something like that."

"He doesn't even know what he fucking did to you?" Blaine asked, anger still in his quiet voice.

"I'm going to talk to him tomorrow… all he wants is honesty… and I plan on giving him that."

"This just gives me another reason to be there," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I know… I'm sorry Blaine," I said, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"What for?"

"For not telling you sooner… for letting it get this bad… for everything you have had to go through on my account."

"Kurt," he said, pulling back so he could look at me. "Don't even think about apologizing because none of it is your fault. I understand you not wanting to tell me… I wish you had but I understand. And I would do anything for you, no matter if it's staying up all night, or driving halfway across the country."

"You are so perfect," I said, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Mmmm, so are you Kurt Hummel," he replied, kissing my forehead.

"C'mon, I still need to sing you something," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me over to the bed.

As I climbed under the covers and watch him strum away at the guitar, I knew that this was going to be a good night.


	47. Coffee Dates and Truth

"Time to get up sweetie," I heard a voice call in the middle of my dream… it was such a nice dream.

"No, five moreminutes," I said, snuggling my face deeper into my pillow, ignoring the hand that tightened around my waist and the lips that kissed the back of my neck.

"Come on sweetie, we're going to be late for school."

"Blaine Anderson, you are waking me up from a very very pleasant dream right now… but somehow I will forgive you."

"Mmmm, I'll make it up to you somehow, he said, burying his face into the back of my neck.

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Well, what would you like me to do?"

"Make my dreams come true?" I asked innocently, turning around his arms.

"Again, we have to be like the cheesiest couple on the face of this planet. We should get an award or something."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… so can we skip or something? I would much rather you making everything up to me sooner rather than later."

"What about Trent?" he asked, practically spitting on his name.

"Oh yeah… that," I said quietly, looking down at the mattress. "I don't have to go… not if you don't want me to," I said quickly, looking back into his hazel eyes.

"No, Kurt, I thought about it all night, and I agree with you. I think it will help that he knows… and plus I'll be there if any shit goes down," he said, smiling ever so slightly.

"Alright, we better start getting ready before-"

"Boys! Time to get up!"

"That happens," I said, finishing my thought."

We only laughed as we both climbed out of bed, getting ready for the day ahead of us.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt, you seem to be in a good mood," Trent observed as he sat next to me at our Chemistry table.<p>

"Hey, I am actually… I feel better than yesterday," I said, offering him an honest smile.

"Good… when you're happy I am… and I like to be optimistic. So do I get to meet your man today, or is just you and me?" he asked, nudging my arm with his elbow lightly.

"Not today, unfortunately," I replied with a smile.

"Bummer… but he's cool with it right?"

"Yeah, everything's good. He totally understands. He's been the new kid quite a few times, he understands."

"Good… anyway, did you understand any of this?"

I only shook my head, both of us laughing at this fact. I was so busy talking excitedly with Trent I almost didn't catch the sad expression on Blaine's face.

"Hey… hey slow down there. What's going on?" I asked as I finally reached Blaine. For someone so small, he sure could move fast.

"Nothing," he muttered as he turned the corner.

"Come on, Blaine. Don't be like that," I said, laying my hand on his shoulder. He stopped midstep and turned to me.

"Jealousy sucks," was all he said as he turned to walk again.

For something so short and simple, it sure did pack a lot of meaning. I ran to catch up with him again.

"Blaine, you know there's nothing to be jealous of… nothing is going on between us," I said, trying to catch his eyes as I looked over to him.

"I'm sorry Kurt… I hate that you have to feel this too with Sebastian and everything… yes I know that you are somewhat jealous… even though there is nothing to be jealous of."

I sighed, continuing to walk by his side. Luckily, he had slowed a little.

"Blaine… I'm sorry… he's really nice despite everything he did. Once you meet him, you'll understand."

"I know Kurt, I do. It just hurts to see you having a grand old time with a guy you've known for a couple of weeks, and when you're around me, I can't even make you smile… it kind of hurts."

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into an empty classroom and locked the door behind me.

"Alright, talk."

He only stood there, his arms crossed over his chest, looking rather uncomfortable. I just stood there, waiting for him to respond.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I understand that you trust me and you know that I'm always there for you. But… I also miss your smile, your laugh… I miss _you._ I'm sorry to say this, but you've changed… I miss the old you," he said quietly, as a dagger went through my chest and pierced my heart.

"Blaine…"

"No… it's stupid, I know. You need me to be there for you, and with everything going on, I don't blame you one bit… but… I do miss you."

I crossed the room and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into my chest.

"I'm so sorry Blaine… I never meant to hurt you. I'm trying to find the Kurt I was just last month before this all started and I promise you that he will be back soon. I'm sorry I had to put you through this," I said as I rubbed his back.

"Stop apologizing," he mumbled into my shoulder.

I laughed slightly and pushed him up so I could look at him. His hazel eyes were absolutely stunning as always, shining in the light.

"Come on," I said, taking his hand. "I'll walk you to class."

I felt his hand tighten around mine for a split second and we both exchanged smiles at one another.

We were going to be ok… it would just have to take a little longer than either of us wanted.

* * *

><p>"I'll be in that corner doing my homework… text me if you need me to step in," Blaine said as we released hands walking into the coffee shop.<p>

"Blaine, for the thousandth time, I'm going to be perfectly fine. He won't do anything stupid."

He looked around, before quickly kissing my cheek. I smiled as he left for his own special corner by the brick fireplace.

"I'll have a Grande non fat mocha and a me- sorry that's it," I said, catching myself on ordering Blaine's drink. Force of habit really.

Amber smiled at me as she typed the order into the register.

"No Blaine today?" she asked as I handed her my card.

"No, just me and a friend," I replied as I took my card and receipt back.

I sat at a table near the window- not _our _table; that just wouldn't be right.

I smiled as I saw Trent walking over to me and sitting adjacent to where I was.

"Hey, how was Glee club?" he asked as he took a sip from his own drink.

"It was good… just practicing for Regional's next weekend," I said with a shrug.

"That sounds fun… would you, uh, mind if I came… to watch I mean," he asked almost nervously.

"Yeah, that would be great, we would love to have you come support us," I said with a smile.

"Cool, I'll be there."

We sat in silence for awhile and I looked past him to steal a glance at Blaine who was looking at us as well. He gave me a smile as he continued his homework.

"Trent… I have to ask you something," I said, deciding this was the best chance I was probably going to get.

"Sure, anything," he said, shifting in his seat.

"So… you don't remember the dance? Like at all," I asked quietly so others around us wouldn't hear the conversation.

He slowly shook his head, a confused look on his face. "I don't remember anything except for arriving… what are you getting at Kurt?"

I sighed, realizing this was going to be harder than I expected it to be.

"You want nothing but honesty, right?" He nodded. "Promise me you won't get super pissed or anything."

"I promise… what's wrong Kurt? You seem tense."

"Trent, something happened at the dance and I think you deserve every ounce of truth from your friend," I said, trying to calm my racing heart.

"Kurt you can tell me anything," he said, reaching out and grabbing one of my hands. I pulled it back reflexively and shook my head. He pulled his back and let out a small "sorry".

And I started. I laid it all out on the table.

I saw his eyes turn from confused, to hurt, to angry as I replayed everything that had happened in the last couple of days. I was suddenly more frightened than I had been before.

"I-I did that to you?" he asked, his voice coming out small.

"Yeah… I'm sorry, but I thought you should have a reason as to why I've been kind of… weird around you lately."

"My god, Kurt, I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid!" he said as he put his palm to his forehead.

After a few moments of sitting there, he looked up.

"What if this is just you trying to make me feel bad… trying to take… advantage of me or something? How do I know that you're telling me the truth?" he asked, his voice rising slightly.

"Trent, you have got to believe me. I'm telling the truth. I didn't mean to hurt you… I just thought you deserved to know."

He sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. "Kurt, I'm so sorry… I don't even know-" he took a deep, shuddering breath. "I'm sorry, I have to go," he said, getting up to leave.

"Trent, you don't have to-"

"Yes, I do. I'll see you tomorrow Kurt." And with that he was gone.

* * *

><p>(Blaine's POV)<p>

I watched as Kurt looked over to me, almost nervously and I knew he was about to tell Trent the whole story. I smiled at him encouragingly as I set back to work.

"Well, hi there Blaine… don't think you know this, but it seems Kurt's on a date with another guy."

"Sebastian, go away," I said through my teeth, not bothering to look up from the Chemistry paper.

He sat down next to me, prying my notebook and pencil away.

"So does that mean you guys are through? Because, well, you know, there's a vacant shoulder nearby," he said, glancing to his own.

"Sebastian, go away. It's none of your business." I said, finally looking up to him with frustrated eyes.

"Fine fine… but how are you doing? We sure do miss you at the Warblers," he said, still smiling that ridiculous smile.

"Sebastian, I mean it… I'm not interested and I am not planning on leaving Kurt anytime soon," I whispered angrily, glancing to Kurt, just as Trent left, hurriedly.

"I've gotta go," I said as I hurried my way over to the boy sitting alone. I had the horrible gut feeling that something went terribly wrong.

* * *

><p>(Kurt's POV)<p>

"Come on, let's go," Blaine said, automatically by my side.

The car ride home was silent as I looked out the window, lost in thought.

_Was he made at me? Mad at himself? Both? Why would he be mad at me? Had I made the wrong decision?_

Blaine's hand on mine took me out of my thought process.

"Stop…" he said simply, but I knew he knew what was really going on in my head.

"I really screwed things up," I said, leaning my head against the headrest.

"Well, if you did, then he doesn't deserve a great, amazing, loving person like you. He's really missing out," he said, smiling over to me, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

I sighed, looking back out the window, seeing two birds fly by.

Why couldn't I be them?

I tried texting him, Facebook, Tumblr, everything, but not one response.

I sighed, giving up for the night as I climbed into bed.

"You alright?" Blaine asked as he walked into the room, seeing me curled up under the covers.

"I'm worried about him… I don't know why, but I am."

He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed my arm gently.

"I know… he'll come around. He just needs time to process things. Everything will turn out just fine." He leaned down and kissed my temple. "And until that happens, I'm going to be right here."

I smiled up at him as he stroked my cheek bone.

"I'm tired… mind if I go to bed early tonight?" I asked, trying to keep my eyes open.

"You don't even have to ask. Want me to sing to you?" I nodded, him smiling as he made his way to his side of the bed and climbing in next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me close.

"I've sang this song before… but it seems fitting," he said as he laid his head against mine, his breath tickling me ear.

_"I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_And I've seen how hopeless the world can be" _

His voice was quiet, but flawless in my ear, as his arms tightened around me.

_"Baby you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you_

_You know it's true_

_No matter what will come to be_

_Our love is all we need_

_To make it through"_

I was asleep long before he finished the first chorus, but even in my dreams I heard his beautiful voice sing to me. I heard the break in his own voice as he sang the last words of the song. I felt the way his thumb brushed across the skin on my arm, the way his lips felt on my cheek. The way I could feel his chest move against my back as he breathed. There was no way I could feel alone.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, the Blaine thing was really random, but i would really like to have Sebastian be in there more... so yeah... would you guys be interested in seeing more SEbastian? If not, he doesn't need to be in here... it is my story after all... so yeah let me know! :D<strong>

**and also, i feel horrible for not doing this more often, but i don't own "Not Alone" Darren Criss does because he wrote it... and i'm extremely jealous. Yay for disclaimers! :D**


	48. Obligations

**Thank you to NinaCrissColfer for one of the ideas in this chapter. :) it was a great one and i hope i did it like you thought it would turn out. :D**

* * *

><p>"Hey baby," a seductive voice behind me said.<p>

I was caught off guard as I saw Trent come beside me as I walked to Chemistry.

"Hey Trent. Look, I'm really sorry if I overstepped yesterday… you said that you wanted to be friends and be honest, and that's all I wanted. I didn't want to hurt you," I said, glancing at him a few times.

He put his arm around my shoulder, and I jumped at the sudden contact.

"Don't worry sweets, everything's just fine… I'm just glad that we can be together," he whispered, his lips uncomfortably close to my ear.

I pushed him away and stared at him, dumb struck.

"Trent, what has gotten into you? You're not the same guy that left me at the coffee shop yesterday," I said slowly, cautious of the other people around.

"But, you told me that because you liked it… obviously you did because you haven't been able to stop eye fucking me this whole week."

Something definitely was not right about him. His eyes looked distant, his body sluggish instead of how tall he walked, his hair dishevelled.

"Trent… are you- are you drunk?" I asked, looking around for any teachers that might walk by.

"I only had like one beer… maybe two… aww hell I don't know. I was so upset last night that I drank my sorrows away," he said, leaning against the lockers.

I sighed, letting my head hang as I thought of what to do.

"Trent, let's go to the nurse shall we?" I asked as I moved to give him a little push in the right direction.

"Can we fuck there? Cause that would be ah- maz- ing! That would be incredible Kurt. Can you just fuck me senseless?" He asked, stumbling slightly as we made our way through the- thankfully- near empty hallways.

I rolled my eyes as I let go of his back and walked beside me. He let his arm swing sideways, hitting me in the side lightly a few times before reaching for my hand. I tried to pull away but his grip was tight.

"Come on baby, I love this feeling," he said, stopping us and leaning down to kiss my cheek. I backed away quickly, releasing my hand from his.

"No, what don't you understand about me having a boyfriend. You should still understand that when you're drunk. It's not even that bad! You should have at least some control over what you do and how you act, but obviously you just don't care. You don't care about others because you are selfish and arrogant and downright stupid- which is definitely not the type for Kurt Hummel."

My voice rose quite a bit in that time. I didn't even know what the point was anymore… I just needed to say it. The boy only stared back at me with wide eyes.

"I-I am not stupid, Kurt… I'm smart to pick you, right?" he asked, looking pretty sincere at the moment.

I didn't answer and only wished that the nurse's office wasn't at the complete other side of the school.

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Trent?"

"Do you love me? Because I love you, and I want to be with you forever," he said, his words slurring.

"Trent, I love you as a friend, and that is why I am doing this for you. We are in no way compatible- trust me. We are friends but not on a… deeper level. Please try to understand that… I thought we had an understanding a couple of days ago."

"I just wanted to be close to you outside of school," he said, still stumbling quite a bit as we walked.

I shoved my hands in my pockets, knowing that I shouldn't be doing what I was doing- but in my eyes he was my friend and that was what friends do for each other.

We walked in silence the rest of the way, which I was so thankful for.

"Hey sweetie? What's going on?" The nurse asked as we stepped in her office.

"Oh, my friend here is… kind of out of it. He just needs to go home… not a lot of sleep."

She nodded her head and turned to the phone to probably call his parents.

"Ok Trent, with any bad luck I'll see you Monday," I said, mostly to myself seeing that Trent was lying on the bed, eyes closed.

"Kurt, don't leave me."

I sighed, knowing that I could spare going to Chemistry… the only consequence would be telling Blaine what happened, and that really wasn't a big deal… that is until what he did after.

"Kiss me, baby," he said sitting up.

I backed away cautiously. "N-no Trent… that's not really a good idea."

"Come on baby, you know you wanna."

Thankfully, my phone vibrated and I pulled it out seeing it was a message from Blaine.

_Hey are you alright? Where are you?_

_Trying to take care of a very out of it Trent... I'll explain later, see you at lunch._

"Kurt?" I looked up to see the person the voice belonged to staring at me with sad eyes. "I fucked things up... Didn't I?"

I only sighed, nodding my head.

"Luckily you will probably have forgotten today by tomorrow morning."

He only smiled, nodding his head enthusiastically, obviously not understanding anything else that I was saying.

I saw him close his eyes, and I realized that he had finally fallen asleep, giving me the chance to escape.

I made quick eye contact with the nurse who nodded, the bell ringing then to signal the end of class.

The day went on slowly, Blaine continuously wondering why I seemed distant, or what had happened with Trent. I only responded that I would tell him later- later being in the car while we were driving.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, you had something you wanted to say?" Mr. Shue asked as we had all taken our seats in the choir room.<p>

"Uhhh, yeah I did," he replied, standing up and wiping his hands on his pants.

"Hey guys," he started nervously. "I know that you guys don't really know me all _too _well yet, but I feel like I need to tell you something about me... And I think it will help some of you as well." I didn't miss the look he gave me as he said this.

"I've always been different, I've known that. When I was thirteen I finally figured out why... And when I came out to my parents... Well they were far from pleased." I saw him pull down his sleeved slightly, his shoulders tensing.

"I didn't know what to do... I'll spare you all of the details, but if you want to know I'll tell you. With all that was going on I didn't know what to do with all of the pain."

With that he gently rolled up his sleeves and revealed his scars.

There were silent, but still audible gasps that sounded through the room. No one dared to speak.

"I haven't done it in awhile. I've figured that the relationships that were around me were much more important," he said with a smile, glancing once more over to me.

"I've learned that sometimes, we can't face adversity by our self. We need that one person who can help you through it- the light at the end of the tunnel if you will. I've also learned that, in order to help others, you should learn to help yourself first. Because you matter. You are as important as the person next to you is."

He pursed his lips together and cued Brad, who played a chord.

_Made a wrong turn_

_Once or twice_

_Dug my way out, blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, that's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life._

His eyes wandered the room, looking at each and every teenager, but his eyes seemed to come back to me and hold my gaze a little longer then the rest. His voice continued to grow, reaching its highest point at the chorus.

_Pretty pretty please_

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You're perfect to me_

He walked over to me and took both of my hands in his and stood me up so we were face to face as he sang the next verse.

_You're so mean_

_When you talk_

_About yourself_

_You are wrong_

_Change the voices_

_In your head_

_Make them like you instead_

_Look how we are making _

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game_

_It's enough, I've done all I can think of_

_Chased down all my demons, I see you do the same_

He continued through the song, strongly gripping my hands, as he sang it to me as if there wasn't anyone else in the room.

When he finished, a tear slid down both of our cheeks and we smiled as our peers clapped and cheered. He let go of one of my hands and turned to face them.

"No matter what you're going through, you are strong enough to get through it. This club has been through a lot, and really... I don't think there is anything any of us can't handle. You aren't alone in this."

After receiving many hugs after rehearsal, we were heading out to the car, slowly, watching the sun set in the west.

"You know... that song was like made for you," Blaine said, breaking the silence.

"It was made for both of us..." I said, quietly, glancing quickly over to him.

"Kurt... There are still sometimes that I have to battle with myself, but for the most part i'm better." He took a deep breath. "Just promise me you won't let this whole thing take over your life. You can win this stupid battle that you have to deal with, because you are perfect, and smart, and everything else."

I let the words sink in, battling the angry voices in my mind. Somehow the new words overpowered the old.

"I promise," I said quietly. "By the way," I said suddenly, hoping for change of subject, "I totally forgot yesterday with all that happened, you need to pack a bag for the weekend... Pack warmly," I said, as we had climbed into the car.

He looked at me questionably and was about to open his mouth to say something, but I interrupted.

"Just go with it Blaine. I have it all planned out... Don't try to ruin the surprise," I said as he drove out of the parking lot.

"Fine," he said in a childish manner.

* * *

><p>"You have directions and gas, everything you need right?" my dad asked as soon as I stepped foot on the bottom stair with my suitcase.<p>

"Yes dad," I said rolling my eyes. "It's only the weekend and it's only about three hours away... We'll be fine."

My dad nodded and turned to the mail that was lying on the counter. Before I knew what was happening, an envelope was sitting in front of me, the letters big and bold in the left hand corner.

I gasped, looking up to my dad. He only smiled and nodded.

"B-Blaine," I cried out, almost sounding desperate.

I heard the door to his room open quickly and his feet padding down the stairs, jogging to my side.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?"

I nodded not looking up from the envelope I held in my hands.

Blaine kissed my temple, his hand rubbing my back softly.

"Come on kid, I'm dying here," Dad said after a few minutes.

"Well... I guess here goes," I said, turning my back to them.

"Dear Mr. Hummel," I read a loud, the rest of the letter I mumbling to myself.

Tears sprung to my eyes and I had to read it a few more times to make sure that it was what it truly said.

I turned to them, tears running down my cheeks.

"I'm a finalist," I said quietly, smiling. "I'm a finalist," I repeated little louder.

Blaine moved but dad got to me first, pulling me into a hug, lifting me in the air and spinning us around.

"Kurt this is- this is amazing! I knew you could do it... I just knew it," he said, setting me down safely on the ground.

Another hand found my shoulder and I turned to look in his hazel eyes.

He wrapped his arms around me, me reciprocating this motion and I leaned my chin on his shoulder.

"I am so proud of you, Kurt. I knew you would make it," hid voice cracking in between.

I pulled away and laughed at the two of them, tears running down both of their faces.

"We are both very proud of you Kurt. You showed them all... Finally you've won," dad said with a smile.

I went over to him and hugged him once more.

"I love you dad... I couldn't have done this without you," I whispered so only he could hear.

We stood there for a few minutes until he pulled away, wiping his wet cheeks.

"You better get going... You don't want to get there too late."

"Yeah," I said glancing at my watch, seeing that it was already six and pitch black outside. "You all packed?" I asked turning to Blaine."

"Yep... Will you tell me now?"

"No Blaine dearest... It shall remain a surprise until we get there," I said, picking up my own suitcase and kissing his cheek.

"We'll see you Sunday dad," I called behind me as we neared the front door.

"Alright boys, have fun! And call me when you get there, alright? And when you're going to leave on Sunday, alright?"

"Yeah dad, I got it. We'll talk to you later tonight."

Soon enough we were on the road again, my hand holding Blaine's on the center console as I drove.

"Please just a hint?" he asked, his head rolling on the headrest so he looked at me.

"Nope... We have a few hours... How about you get some sleep?"

"Not until you tell me what happened today," he said, turning slightly in his seat crossing his arms.

I sighed. "For some reason he came to school drunk and yeah... I took him to the nurse. Even with what he did and stuff, I still feel the need to be his friend." I paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "I've been the new kid, I've been the kid that everyone looks down on... I know how it feels. All I want to do is make sure he doesn't start to feel the same way."

I saw Blaine nod out of the corner of my eye and he turned back to the front.

"I understand... And if you would let me I would really like to be his friend as well."

I took his hand once more, squeezing it gently. "I just don't want you to get hurt... But if you'd like to then i will introduce you guys. Maybe we could all get coffee together or something."

"Not chemistry?"

"Nah... I would rather have more time for conversation and stuff... You know, really get to know each other."

We sat like that for awhile, our hands clasped together, eyes fixed on the freeway in front of us.

"Shit... An accident," I said under my breath as I slowed the car to a stop.

An officer walked up and notified that it was going to be awhile before it was all cleared so it was best to turn the car off until notified. I thanked him and rolled the window up when he was gone.

"Great." I looked to my watch and saw it was only nine. There were still a couple hours to go, and then there was the crash. We weren't going to arrive until the next morning, at least.

"It's fine sweetie. I'll call dad and then we can, like take turns sleeping or something until they give the go ahead."

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the deal guys...<strong>

**I am going to be in a completely different state until Wednesday... now before you start writing hate mail, i know perfectly well that Monday is supposed to be the chapter that everyone is going to hate because of it. No worries, i have left it in the hands of one of my best friends and she shall post that, along with tomorrow's (Saturday) and Sunday's chapter. After that, i'm sorry to say that i will not have any other update until Wednesday night... i'll be writing the days, i just won't have computer access to actually post them :( so yeah... that's basically it. Thanks for the understanding!**


	49. Kelley Island

There was a tap on my window and I startled from my half asleep daze and rolled it down.

"Sorry to wake you sir, we've finally cleared it enough for cars to get around. You're free to go... And thank you for being patient," the officer said, his voice tired and almost annoyed.

I looked at him sympathetically, knowing that I was probably the only one not to blow my top.

I shook his hand and thanked him, giving him a small smile which he reciprocated before walking to the next car behind me.

I slowly turned the key, bringing the car to life. I braved a glance at the clock and groaned when it said it was one AM. I looked more to the right and I smiled softly at the man curled up in his seat, his head against the window fast asleep.

I put the car in drive, not bothering to wake up Blaine, and continued down the road.

"Hey dad," I said quietly in my Bluetooth when he picked up the phone.

"Hey buddy; on the road again?"

"Yeah, finally. I suspect it will take less than 2 hours to get to the ferry, but we'll call you again when we get to Kelley's Island," I said quietly, hoping not to disturb Blaine.

"Alright kiddo, drive safe."

"I will dad, love you."

"Love you too, bye."

with the click on the other side I turned the radio up so it was softly playing in the background, breaking the silence and helping me to stay awake.

"Mmmm, is it morning?" the sleeping boy asked beside me as he stirred.

I rubbed his arm gently, and took his hand.

"Technically, yes. Another two hours and you can sleep in a bed," I said gently, as he rubbed his eye with his free hand.

"Will you tell me where we're going exactly?" he said with a grin, knowing it made me melt every time.

"Don't even try Anderson. I will keep this a secret until the end," I said, sending him a small glare before placing my eyes on the road again. "Get some sleep, babe."

"What's with the new pet name?" he asked, his grin widening. "I like it."

I smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "I figured that much... Now get to sleep, I'll wake you up when we're close."

He smiled and obliged gratefully, resting his head on the window, his hand still in mine. I smiled when, after a few minutes, it went limp in mine, but I still held it.

I yawned a few times, but was determined to not wake Blaine, tell him where to go and make him drive. This was my surprise and, as always, I was determined.

A long hour and a half later, I pulled into the ferry, after waiting in the long line and I turned off the car.

I sighed and leaned my head against the headrest, glad that they didn't require the drivers and passengers to get out of the car since it was such a short distance.

I closed my eyes and smiled, dreaming about the wonderful weekend ahead.

The horn on the boat blew loudly and I jumped awake in my seat, annoyed at the horn.

"W-ha- where are we?" Blaine asked, taking his hand from mine and rubbed his still tired eyes. "Are we there yet?"

"Not yet, probably about five more minutes though."

"Wait... Are we on a boat?" he asked, looking around.

"Yep, just don't try to guess where we are... Don't spoil this for me," I said, looking back at him.

He smiled and gave my hand a squeeze.

Finally, cars started pulling out of the ferry and we were back on normal road. We passed the sign and Blaine looked straight to me.

"Kelleys island? Are you serious?"

"Surprise? Have you been here before?" I asked, glancing to him and smiling at his adorable look.

"No I've only heard about it. People say its like, amazing. Like the best romantic spot for people."

"I just thought we could use a weekend away- just for us to relax and enjoy. What do you think?"

He leaned over and kissed my cheek, and thank god I was gripping the steering wheel tightly, because I thought I was going to lose it.

"I love it," he whispered. "It's perfect."

I only smiled, keeping my eyes on the road, grateful it was dark so he couldn't see my blush.

About ten minutes later, we pulled up to Kelleys island Venture Resort, one of the best hotels.

"Kurt Hummel," I said as we stepped up to the front desk, our luggage rolling behind us.

"Ah yes, Mr. Hummel. How was your trip?" the gentlemen asked as he typed something into the computer.

"Long," I said with a small laugh as I took Blaine's hand. "We were lucky enough to run into a really bad accident... We were stilled for a few hours."

"It was so bad you couldn't go around?"

"I guess so. Pretty much the whole freeway was classed, except for the far right lane going south- of course not the direction we were going."

"i think I actually heard about that on the radio... Well at least you weren't involved and are now safe. Alright so your room number is 101, the Glacier Suite at your request. Would you like a wake up call in the morning?"

"No, we need a lot of sleep," I said taking the key cards from him. "Thank you though."

"Have a nice stay," he called out as we walked away.

"I think this is beautiful, but I'm too tired to comprehend anything," Blaine said as we walked down the hall.

I laughed in agreement and was grateful when we were finally in our bedroom after five minutes.

We placed the bag off to the side and I leaned against the wall, closing my eyes.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Too tired to move... This seems comfy," I said smiling a bit as I slouched down. I groaned. "I have to call dad," I said in frustration as I remembered.

"I will... You just get to bed and sleep." I felt his hands trail down my biceps to my hands.

"Too tired... Content here," I said lazily.

He kissed my cheek and sighed. "Hold on a couple of minutes."

I heard him have a quick conversation with my dad that we had arrived safely and now we wet going to sleep, and yes we would be safe.

My eyes were still closed with my head against the wall as I heard suitcases being zipped and unzipped and being set back on the floor.

"Alright hon," he said as he slowly picked me up bridal style. My head only lolled onto his shoulders, my hands relaxed in my lap.

I was pretty much half asleep by the time he set me on the bed. I didn't notice when he sat me up and pulled my jacket and many layers of shirts off, or when he replaced my jeans wih pajama pants.

He carefully pulled the comforter and sheets away on the opposite side where I lay. He picked me up gently, set me on the sheet and pulled the covers over me, kissing my forehead lightly.

I heard him shuffle around the room through my dream, and finally he was in bed beside me. Instinctively, I curled up into his side, his arm going around my shoulders.

"Sleep well my love," he whispered softly, kissing the top of my head.

* * *

><p>"What time is it?" I groaned as light hit my closed eyes.<p>

"About eight. Go back to sleep love, it's only been about four hours. You need more rest," he replied softly, caressing my cheek wih the back of his fingers.

I opened my eyes and saw he was standing above me, still shirtless and in his pajama pants.

"No! It can't be eight already! Can it?" I looked at the clock and saw that indeed it was. "Crap! I'm already behind!" I said, sitting up and moving to get out of bed.

"Kurt, slow down," he said gently with a smile, his hands on my shoulders, pushing me back down. We have all the time in the world, we don't have to be in a big hurry. I thought this was supposed to be relaxing, not you trying to organzine things and try making them perfect like you always do."

I sighed, laying my head back against the pillows.

"Fine... I guess you're right. Will you at least lay with me?"

he smiled and climbed over me to his own side, laying down under the covers.

"And you couldn't have just _walked _to your side?" I asked as I turned onto my side, him doing the same so we were facing each other.

He shrugged. "Laziness gets the better of me. Now just go to sleep," he said, wrapping his arms around me, drawing me into his chest.

"What about you?" I mumbled tiredly.

"Shhhh, just relax."

I did and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>(Blaine's POV)<p>

I couldn't help but be a creeper and watch him sleep. I couldn't help the flutter of my heart as he snuggled closer to me as he dreamed. I couldn't help the goosebumps that rose on my skin when he breathed on my chest.

It felt like that day just last year. The day that changed my life forever. The day that I realized that who I was looking for to spend eternity with was right under my nose the whole time.

I had the same feeling now that I did then. The butterflies in my stomach, the need and the want to just be close to him, the way my head turned fuzzy when he even looked in my direction. It was all too familiar.

Everytime I thought about that day, all I could do was smile. All I could do was laugh like a giddy little kid in a candy shop. All I could do was think of how I was lucky enough to win his heart and for him to love me as I love him.

* * *

><p>(Kurt's POV)<p>

I woke up, a warm body against me- or maybe I was against a warm body. I really couldn't tell at the moment, and I honestly didn't care.

I loved his closeness, the way our bodies fit perfectly together. I smiled into his chest as I absentmindedly stroked his side.

"Kurt," he whispered softly, "are you awake?"

"Mmmm," Was all I said as I tightened my grip around his waist, nuzzling my head into his chest.

"We need to get up... We only have until tomorrow," I said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah... It's noon. Come on," he said as he pushed me away gently and got out from under the covers.

I whimpered slightly at the loss and sighed as he pressed his lips to my forehead.

We both got ready, taking our turn with the shower, the whole process going slowly.

When Blaine was in the shower I took it all in. The first bedroom you walked into was the bedroom. The king sized bed was set on the left wall, two dark colored wood tables on either side holding lamps. Directly in front was a dresser with a flat screen t.v. on top of it.

I walked past the bathroom and into the next room- the living area which held a red couch on the wall, and tw chairs off to the side. A counter sat on the the other wall with a coffee maker, and microwave on top, a refrigerator beneath it.

I walked over to the counter and smiled at just how amazing Blaine was. A mug of coffee sat there, calling my name, steam rising from it. I took one sip and I was in heaven for sure.

I walked to the sliding glass door and stepped out onto the deck, shivering slightly as the cool air hit my face and went through my clothes.

I gasped a little at the incredible view of the ocean, the way it was so blue in the distance, the white waves crashing on the shores, blue sky surrounding the area, a gentle breeze hitting my face, ruffling my hair.

I closed my eyes and just listened. Listened to the children and adults play in the pool, the way the waves crashed onto the sand, the gentle rustle of the trees as the wind blew through them.

Two arms found their way around my waist and his chin laid on my shoulder.

"Incredible, isn't it?" he whispered into my ear.

"Mmmm, it truly is. It's so beautiful."

We stayed that way for a couple of minutes before he kissed my cheek and made his way back into the bedroom.

My heart skipped a few beats, my stomach filling with butterflies as I looked after him lustfully.

I finally found myself again and followed him inside, closing the door, and walking over to him.

"So I know we were planning on exploring the island but..."

His lips crashed on mine, his hands finding my waist and pulling me closer as he leaned against the wall for support. I gasped as our crotches rubbed against each other, and suddenly my jeans were too tight.

His fingers found their way under my shirt, skin meeting skin, as my hands grabbed at the back of his neck begging him to come closer. His tongue ran along my lower lip, and I allowed access as it ran along the roof of my mouth.

I pulled away for a breath before returning my lips to his. His hands found the backs of my thighs and hoisted me up so I wrist were sitting on his hips. My hands went to his cheeks, as one hand stopped supporting thighs and held my back as he walked carefully over to the bed, laying us both down gently onto the mattress.

"The 'do not disturb' sign," I gasped as he moved to my neck.

"Already taken care of," he mumbled, almost incoherently against my skin.

"B-Blaine..." I said as his hands traveled down to undo my pants.

He looked up to me, worry in his eyes, his hands leaving the spot.

I whimpered. "No no, keep going... Please."

he smiled, kissing the corner of my mouth before returning to my jeans. Once they and my boxers left my body, he slipped off his own as I pulled his shirt off, along with mine.

Our lips found each others again, both of our hands grabbing to touch one another. We both gasped as love and passion and were poured out to one another in ecstasy.

* * *

><p>"You ready for the best part of the weekend?" I asked eagerly as we made our way to the beach with two blankets, hand in hand.<p>

"I thought I already experienced that," he said with a smirk.

"Blaine, stop ruining a beautiful moment," I said swatting his arm smiling.

"Ok ok, so what is it? It's almost dark?"

"Exactly," I said as we stepped onto the beach.

We set our blankets down on the sand, and lay on top of one. I put my arm around his shoulder and he laid his head on my chest.

"I used to come here every summer with my parents when I was younger. When- when my mom died we just stopped coming... Too many memories for me and dad I guess. It was a mutual decision- we simply were not ready. This is the first time since I was eight that I've been back."

A tear slipped from my eye as I remembered the memories I could from those summers long ago.

As I reached up to wipe them away, he grabbed it with his free one and kissed my palm, my wrist and the back of my hand.

"I love you," he said simply. "Thank you for sharing this with me."

All I could do was nod. I really didn't know what to say in repo we to it. Here he was, lying on my chest, our arms wrapped around each other, without a single person going us dirty looks. I was enjoying my time with my boyfriend in the place the I loved, like any other 'normal' couple would.

I heard him take a breath and I looked to the sky just in time to see a mixture of oranges, reds and purples mix together to create art in the sky as the sun set behind the ocean.

"This is-"

"Amazing. I know," I interrupted. "This is for you Blaine. You've given me everything these past couple of months... You deserve something too... Even if it doesn't amount to what you gave me."

He sat up slightly, turning to face me, a few tears running down his cheeks, past his smile.

"I love it Kurt. It's more than I could ever ask for. But really, you have nothing to thank me for."

He kissed me tenderly, his hand brushing against my cheekbone.

"This is perfect actually," he said pulling away.

He sat back and reached into his pocket, bringing out a box.

I immediately sat up and eyed him carefully as he sat on his knees, looking at the blanket.

"Kurt, there really are no words to say how much I love you. Just this morning I found myself having the same nervous, giddy feeling when I heard you sing 'Blackbird'. You make my knees go weak when I see you, my head go fuzzy when you sing, and whenever you kiss me..." he sighed. "I'm in love with you, Kurt Hummel."

he looked into my eyes and I saw tears glistening in the remaining light.

"Blaine..." I breathed.

"Kurt, obviously we are way too young to get married... But I want to make you a promise." he opened the small box in his hand and revealed a simple silver band. "This is my promise to you- to love you forever, no matter what happens. To support you and encourage you through everything you do. This is my promise to you, Kurt Hummel."

I but my lip to try to stop it from quivering as unshod tears finally released from my eyes.

He took the ring out and slid it onto my awaiting left ring finger.

"And just to let you know I asked mom and dad about this so there won't be awkward conversations or anything when we get back," he added with a smile.

I cupped his face with my hands as I sat on my knees and kissed him slow and passionately.

"I love you Blaine," I breathed as we pulled away, our foreheads leaning against the other.

"I love you too."

We stayed like that, our hands intertwined together as the sun continued to set in from of us.

"Sooo... Maybe a round two?" I whispered with a smile.

He grinned as well, pulling away, immediately gathering the blankets.

"Don't have to ask me twice," he said, helping me stand.

He pulled me close, his hands wrapping around my waist.

"You are my world, love. I hope you know that."

I only nodded, kissing him again.


	50. Tradition

"Come on Blaine, wake up," I said, kissing his bare chest. "I promised my dad that we wouldn't be too late getting home so I want to leave here by at least three."

"Im up, I'm up," he mumbled tiredly as he sat up slightly, making me fall to the mattress.

He looked over to me and smiled, taking my hand a pressing a kiss to it.

"I'm really loving this ring on your finger... Just to let you know," he said quietly, smiling at me.

"I love it too," I replied, ducking my head so he wouldn't see the blush that had appeared.

He only chuckled, getting out of bed and heading to the shower.

We were both ready in less than an hour (very surprisingly I might add) and we were headed out to do some downtown shopping. We still had a couple of hours until lunch so we had to fill the time, and neither of us minded.

"Come on Kurt, you've looked at about a dozen outfits on me, just decide already," he begged mercilessly as I looked over what he was wearing then.

"I really like that burgundy color on you and the black makes everything come together... But I also really like the salmon. I just can't decide! You're too difficult," I said shaking my head.

Usually it was a snap to find he perfect ensemble for someone to wear because of my impeccable sense of fashion, but Blaine was harder and I found myself being more picky.

I rested my chin in the palm of hand and looked it over again. It should have been simple really. The rest was fine. A plain black v-neck, dark jeans, and a cardigan. The only problem was which color.

"Try the salmon on again."

"Kurt, this will be he sixth time you've seen it on me," he complained. "I'm hungry, I have needs."

"Oh don't worry Anderson, I know. Just one more look and we'll be out of here for lunch."

He obliged and I decided that burgundy did match his skin tone better.

He changed and we went to pay for the clothes, which of course we argued over.

"But I picked it out for you darling."

"But I'm going to be wearing it."

"Because of me," I added.

When all was said and done, I pulled out my credit card (dads credit card) and payed for the articles of clothing.

"I hate you," he mumbled.

"Love you too hon," I said cheerfully, grabbing the bags. "Come on, I have the perfect place for lunch."

"Kurt, another surprise... Really?"

"Don't worry, last one, I promise."

He smiled at me and kissed my left hand, motioning with his free hand to lead the way.

We got in he car and I drove to the North Loop Hiking Trail.

"We have to work for lunch? Really?"

I laughed at the way he looked at the mountain with a sense of disgust.

"Don't worry, its not as difficult as the one you made me run down. It's meant to be pretty easy for families and stuff. You'll be perfectly fine."

"Will you help me?"

"Yes Blaine, I will help you," I said rolling my eyes at his adorable puppy eyes.

I reached in the backseat and grabbed the basket full of food, stepping out of the car. I hurried to his side and opened his door for him before he could even contemplate anything.

"Well thank you sir," he said stepping out taking my hand, drawing me in close and kissing my cheek. "You have to be the most beautiful chauffeur I have ever had."

"Blaine, I'm pretty sure I've been your only chauffeur," I said, resting my hand on his cheek.

It took us a few minutes to really get in the momentum of climbing up hill, but we got the hang of it, my hand in his, guiding his way up the mountain.

A half hour later we had reached the top. I set the basket down and breathed in, smelling the wilderness around me, a mixture of my mothers perfume mixing their way in from my memory.

"Ok close your eyes," I said as I turned to see him staring at me from behind. He obliged and I took his hand and guided him over to the clearing.

I stood behind him, chin resting on his shoulder, my arms around his stomach.

"Ok, open them," I whispered into his ear before lightly kissing it.

I guessed that he did because he gasped almost silently.

"Kurt, this- this is beautiful. It's incredible."

Below was a view of the whole island, buildings all around, cars racing on the streets, the ocean and beach clear. The sun hit the hill and city jus right, making it seem like they were glowing.

"You really like it?" I asked shyly.

"Kurt, I- I don't know what to say. It's beautiful. I love it," he said turning around in my arms. "You are so perfect, you know that?"

I shrugged and kissed him, happy that we were alone on the mountain top.

"So tell me... What were you thinking about before?" he asked as we pulled away, his head tilted to the side.

"I'll tell you over lunch."

I opened the basket and took out the bouquet of red roses.

"And these are for you," I said, handing them over to him.

"Kurt, what are they for?"

"For being you. I know it's cliche and all, but you are incredible. You've taken care of me, so now it's time for me to take care of you. Now for-"

"Kurt," he sighed. "you don't need to make anything up to me. I did everything I did because I wanted to, not because I felt like I had to."

"Blaine, you deserve to be take care of too. You deserve more than just sex and someone to talk to. You deserve someone much more than that. And I plan on being that person for you. You need someone you know you can rely on, who will be there for you no matter what life throws at you. And I want you to know that I will never leave your side- no matter what."

He ducked his head down and rubbed the back of his neck. I sibed, pulling it away and rubbing small circles into the the back of it.

"What's wrong? Talk to me," I urged quietly.

"It's just something to get used to I guess. I'm not used to someone taking care of me."

I smiled at him. "I guess we both have something to get used to together. But that exactly what this is. Working together to make our relationship stronger. Not one person doing it alone."

"Kurt..."

"You deserve so much more Blaine. You deserve more than sex and someone to talk to about things. You deserve someone who will tell you how amazing you are. I know the I haven't exactly been that person, but I'm going to. I'm determined to make this an equal relationship."

"Kurt..."

"Blaine, you are smart, kind, witty, brave, handsome, talented as ever. You are wise, and romantic, and-"

Hid lips crashed against mine, silencing me as his tongue ran against my lower lip before pulling away.

"I love you Kurt... For you. I don't deserve you at all, and I don't want you to feel like you have to do his- because you don't. I am perfectly happy being with you."

I could only smile, my words not forming correctly in my mouth.

"I love you Blaine. And i will show you that you deserve everything in this world." I sighed. "But right now, I was planning on having a romantic lunch with my boyfriend, so... Ham sandwich on wheat?"

"You remember my favorite sandwich?" he asked as he took the sandwich from me.

"Of course I did... Now I guess going back to sentimental stuff... My family always came up here on the last day of the vacation. It was a month after we came back that she got sicker and... She passed away. It was one of my last good memories of her."

I smiled as they came back.

"Tell me one," he said, taking a bite of his food.

I shifted so I sat cross legged. "Well, that last summer we came up here I was so tired that my dad had to carry me up. And then when we got up my mom set the basket down on a dirt hill and we took a picture- a tradition. When we went back out basket was covered with ants. My mom screamed and his behind my dad as he laughed. My mom hated ants with a fiery passion. So obviously lunch was out of the question. So I played around for awhile and got grossed out as my parents were all like lovey dovey over there," I pointed to the spot where we had stood. "And then a snake came and that was the end." I chuckled to myself at the look on her face when it came slithering up beside her.

"Wait, there's snakes?" Blaine asked, fear in his eyes.

"It's rare to see one... No one really knows where they come from. But they are definitely here... Don't tell me the Blaine Anderson is scared of snakes."

He nodded and I couldn't help but laugh at how childish he looked. He was so adorable.

"Don't make fun of me. It's not nice!" he said, pointing a finger at me, fake anger in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Blainey I'll save you from the scary snakes," I said, scooting over beside him, nudging his arm playfully. He smiled taking another bite.

It was a half hour before we packed up everything.

"Wait, one more thing!" I said, pulling out my camera. "It's tradition," I stated matter- of- factly."

I led him over to the usual place and we sat on a small bench there. We leaned close together and I snapped the photo. I turned it around to look at the picture and frowned.

"Really Blaine?" I asked as I pointed to the picture of him sticking out his tongue.

"Of course! It's classic!"

I sighed, turning it around to try again.

"I want a good picture. Please just give me that."

"Ok," he said, rolling his eyes and smiling at the camera.

Twenty four takes later and I still wasn't satisfied with Blaine's crazy faces he made.

"Blaine come on, please?"

"You wanna know the truth?" I nodded. "The longer I do this, the longer I get to spend this close to you."

"Like I said before, cheesiest couple. We can cuddle up tonight, I still have more thing planned before we go home."

"Fine... As long as you promise the cuddling," he said looking at me.

"Do you really think I could turn that down Blaine?"

He shrugged and turned back to the camera. Before the camera clicked I felt his lips on my cheek, and before I could say anything the flash went off.

"Blaine, really? Not one good-"

As I looked at the picture, I decided the it was my favorite pictures, showing the true essence of our relationship. Blaine kissing me, both of us looking happy as ever. It was as honest as honest could be.

"I love it," Blaine whispered as he wrapped his arms around my middle.

"It's perfect," I whispered, turning to look at him, his hazel eyes staring at me lovingly.

He caressed my cheek lightly with the back of his fingers before standing up and offering his hand.

We walked quickly down the hill- as if there was a choice- and finally reached the car in fifteen minutes.

"Thank you Kurt. That was amazing." He said looking over to me, offering a wink. I blushed hard and he smirked. "So what's next?"

"I thought we could go on a small canoe ride. Rent it for a half hour, just to get away from the craziness and stuff."

"That sounds awesome," he responded.

It took us all of ten minutes to get there. I looked at the clock and saw that it was now three.

"Well, it looks like we'll be there later than expected. It should be fine though. It's beautiful out there and I want you to see it."

within another ten minutes we were out in the open sea with our paddles. We reached the farthest point we could go and put our oars in the boat. I stood carefully and walked over to him.

"Lay back," I said, doing the same when he did.

The sky was almost clear, a few pure white clouds floating by every once in awhile.

"Just listen..." I whispered, closing my eyes and listened as well. I heard the water lap up against the wood boat, the birds flapping their wings above, the distant squealing of little children on the beach.

"This is incredible," he whispered. "Its so beautiful."

I looked over to him and saw his eyes closed and I couldn't help but smile at the way my boyfriend found the little things wonderful.

I took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I wish that I could come out here everyday... Just to clear my head and relax."

"Mmmm," he replied. "Can we come here every weekend?" he asked eagerly, opening his eyes and looking to me.

"Don't you think it would get a little boring though?"

"Now how could this beautiful view get boring?"

"I guess it couldn't..."

"Exactly. Thank you for taking me here, Kurt. Really... This was like the best weekend I have had in awhile."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Now I think we should get back... Dad might freak if we aren't home before eight."

"Yeah, I guess you're right... Can we come here next weekend?" he asked as we sat up and I made my way to my spot.

"Sure... But you're driving... You always seem to have the luck to not run into any traffic... And I can sleep."

"Alright. I can drive home if you like..."

"I'll be fine... As long as I can sleep a lot tonight."

"I'll make sure of it," he said as we started to row.

"Hey dad, we're home!" I called as we went through the door.

"Hey kids, how was it?" he asked as he took out luggages and put them aside.

"It was fantastic... Beautiful," Blaine said, the excitement still in his eyes.

"Just like I remembered it," I choked out with a smile.

Dad pulled me into a warm embrace.

"I'm really glad you went kiddo. I'm sorry I didn't sooner," he whispered for only me to hear.

"I understand. It was hard at lunch... But then I remembered that last summer."

We pulled away and smiled at each other, remembering it together.

"Well, you boys must be exhausted. You should go to sleep so you're not too exhausted tomorrow."

"Alright dad. Thanks for letting us go again. We both needed the time away."

He clamped a hand on both of our shoulders and brought us in for a hug.

"I love you boys," he said, stepping back again.

"Love you too dad. See you in the morning." we both said as we headed up the stairs.

Once inside my bedroom, and he door closed I pushed him against the wall and kissed him.

"Where did that come from?" he asked. "Not that i didn't like it... Just unexpected."

"I'm jus in love with you," I said, heading to the bathroom to change.

Once I stepped into the bedroom, Blaine was already in the bed, curled up on his side, eyes closed.

I smiled as I slid in behind him, wrapping my arms around his body.

"Mmmm, hi," he said as he moved closer to me, his back flush against my chest.

"Hi," I said, kissing the back of his neck before closing my eyes.

"Goodnight love."

"Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you more."


	51. Split Second

"Why does school have to start so early in the morning and last so so long?" I asked as we sat at the lunch table.

"I know right? I hate Mondays. With a fiery and burning passion." Blaine said as the rest of the table hummed their agreement, too tired to even think about responding.

It seemed like that happened a lot lately. Everyone showing up Monday completely exhausted, not wanting to do anything but sleep. No one told us senior year was this tiring. The teachers decide to pile up homework every weekend, which of course we forget about and stay up all night the night before trying to finish it. We all might as well have an all nighter party… that way we at least have company to share in our misery.

As we walked out of the lunch room I said a quick good bye to Blaine and headed to my next class. And to make my Monday even better I was greeted with a grape slushy in my face. That wasn't even the worst part. When I was wiping the ice from my eyes, some douche bag decided it would be a grand idea to pour one down my back as well. I arched my back, trying to not let the ice come in contact with my skin, but it was too late.

I looked to who threw the slushy and saw the hockey team laughing as they glared down at me as one pushed me aside, making me come in contact with a locker, surely to leave a bruise on my shoulder.

_Well I _thought_ I was going to fourth period. _I thought to myself as I made my way into the nearest restroom, which so happened to be _that _bathroom. I froze in front of it, just staring at the door.

I shook my head, trying to rid the horrible nightmares and memories associated with this room. I slowly raised my shaky hand and pushed it open, peering inside to make sure no one else was inside. I let out a sigh of relief when I realized there was no one.

I walked in and pulled out my phone and tapped out a text to Blaine.

_Yay! After lunch desert special… make that two. Grrrrr._

I put it away and set to work on cleaning the dye and ice off my face. My phone buzzed.

_Are you ok? Which one are you in?_

_I'm fine. I'm in the one by my locker. You don't have to come._

I pulled out my extra set of clothes that I always keep with me and stepped into the stall and quickly changed. When I stepped out, the door opened and I froze.

"Don't need my help, eh?"

I only rolled my eyes and made my way to the sink again, turning on the faucet and washing my hands. He grabbed a few paper towels and wet them before motioning for me to turn around and lean against the wall. I hesitated for a moment, my body starting to shake. I didn't know if it was from the coolness of the slushy still on my face or the memories that came flooding back.

He grabbed my hand, forcing me to look at him. He didn't need to say anything- his eyes said it all. I sighed as I leaned against the cold tiles, not daring to close my eyes, but focused them on the most important thing. Blaine.

He gave my forehead a light kiss and smiled.

"I'm so proud of you. You did it," he said as he locked his lips. "And you taste amazing. Usually I hate grape but on you... Mmmm."

He went in for another kiss, but I knew he just wanted to have some more. I pushed him away lightly, giving him a knowing look.

"Fine fine," he said smiling, setting to work on cleaning off the dye that still stained my face.

He moved the wet towel over my features slowly and gently, his eyes never leaving mine. When he reached my neck, he hit that sensitive spot that always makes me go weak. My heart started my beat out my chest, my breaths becoming more shallow as the towel moved closer to my collar bone.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Can I assume you are Kurt's mysterious boyfriend?"

"What are you doing here Trent?" I said through my teeth.

"I need to do my business, I wouldn't mind f you wanted to watch baby," he said with a wink, his lips curving up into a mischievous grin.

"I'd rather watch a stupid football game with a bunch of losers, while in sweats, eating junk food than even look at you."

"Come on sweetie, you know you want me. Even after all of those horrible things you said to me Friday- yeah, I remember everything, and funny thing is, I don't regret anything," he said stepping closer to us.

I knew he wouldn't hurt me, and I knew Blaine wouldn't let him, but I couldn't help but try to step closer against the wall.

Blaine squeezed my hand, stepping in front of me.

"Don't take another fucking step, or else you _will_ regret it," Blaine said under his breath, looking up to the tall man as he neared closer.

"Oh come on... I'm sure plenty of guys have come after sweet Kurt before... I'm sure that you're more then willing to share," he said taking a step foreword again. Blaine's hand tightened around my hand as mine tightened around his. "Come on, let this beautiful creature choose," he said with a sly smile.

I cowered even more into the wall, Blaine moving back towards me so his back was flush against my chest, his hand still in mine. I leaned my head on his shoulder and let the tears come as the memories flooded back.

"Look what you did Blainey... You hurt his feelings. Obviously you can't make him happy like I can."

Blaine stepped forward, letting go of my hand. I collapsed on the ground and covered my face with my hands. I heard them shouting at each other and what sounded like someone being shoved against the wall. I smiled a little at the sight, how Blaine's arm was bent against his collar bone, standing on his tip toes to look him in the eyes, Trenton struggling to find a breath; fear in his eyes.

I could barely hear around my surroundings, everything happening in slow motion. There was visibly more shouting between the two men, and soon Blaine straggled backward when Trent shoved him back. I saw Trent raise his fist, but I was too slow to charge foreword before it connected with Blaine's eyes.

"That's enough!" I screamed, struggling to my feet and rushing to Blaine's side. I looked up to Trent who just stood there, arms crossed over his chest, a satisfied smile on his lips.

"You've done enough now. Just get out!" I said, glancing at Trent for a split second before turning my attention back to Blaine who had a bruise forming around his eye.

"Come on babe, obviously he's weak; I'm strong. I will protect you, I am the obvious choice. He's not worthy of your love."

Blaine opened his mouth to say something, still lying on the ground, but I spoke up.

"Get out Trent before I get the principal," I sneered through my gritted teeth.

His eyes flashed with worry, but passed as quickly as it came.

"We will see each other tomorrow," he said turning and heading out the door, but not before giving me a wink. I glared at him until the door shut and I turned my attention to Blaine.

"Are you alright? You hit the ground pretty hard," I said softly, helping him sit up.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I think I just earned myself a black eye though." He said, still nursing his eye. I gently took his wrist and pulled it away and tried not to gasp at the black bruise that had darkened from just a few minutes ago.

"That bad huh?"

"It's fine. Definitely got a black eye. Come on; let's get some ice for that."

"We still need to finish getting you cleaned up." He said as I helped him to stand.

"Don't worry about me. It's something I can take care of later. This we need to take care of now."

He rolled his eyes, but followed me out and down to the nurse's office.

Before we got there he stopped and I turned to him.

"No one needs to know about that, alright?"

"Blaine... you don't have to tell me twice," I said, grabbing his hand and walking again.

"I just don't want to piss this guy off even more if we tell. I don't want to put you in any danger with that guy. Especially since he's your freaking partner in chemistry class." He paused for a moment and turned to me, a hint of realization on his face. "So this is why you keep things from me. Why you don't want other people to know about what happens."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously, my eyes fixed on the hallway in front of me.

"How you just want to protect those around you, you don't want others to get hurt. It's why you don't tell dad or Finn anything... or at least you don't like to."

I only smiled. "You just won extra points for the day, Blaine Anderson. You finally understand."

I saw him smile satisfactorily out of the corner of my eye and I couldn't help but turn the corners of mouth up even more than before. But there was still one more question to be answered.

"Blaine, how in the world are you going to hide it?"

"Concealer. Works like a charm for the wonderful marks you leave on me," He said with a smirk. I lightly punched him in the arm before walking once more.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, just let me drive," I said persistently.<p>

"I'm pretty sure a black eye doesn't mean that I can't drive. I'm seriously fine," he said, backing away to the driver's side.

I quickly moved to him, grabbing at the keys, but his hands had too strong of a hold on them.

"Blaine..."

"Kurt..."

"Come on, just let me drive. You look absolutely exhausted. You can sleep on the way," I said, my hands still having a firm grip on the keys.

"Kurt, let go. It's only a fifteen minute drive... I think I can handle it," he said slowly.

I breathed in deeply, knowing that I had clearly lost the fight. I let go of the keys and climbed into the passenger door, settling into the seat.

It was now five pm. Glee club had run extra long because Rachel insisted that we stayed longer to rehearse… despite the fact that Mr. Shue had already left to go home. We were both tired, and frustrated; that much was obvious. I felt his hand in mine, so warm and comforting.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. You look like you could use an hour nap. Therefore, I drive, while listening to Gaga, while you sleep.

"Uhhh, no. Since you won't let me drive, then I will stay awake to talk to you and keep you company. By the way, how's your eye?"

"It doesn't sting anymore... I think it's good," he said, lightly touching around his eye.

I nodded, glancing at the keys in the ignition, realizing that Blaine hadn't even turn the car on.

"What're you looking at?" I asked, my irritation and fatigue getting the better of me.

He reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "You are so adorable when you're angry."

He leaned over and gave my cheek a chaste kiss, but he never backed away. His face stayed inches away from mine, blue eyes staring into hazel.

"There's no one else here." He said, slowly leaning forward to meet my neck. He then moved to my lips.

"_Gosh your lips _are_ delicious_."

"Blaaaaainne." I said smiling into the kiss, any sign of anger or sleepiness gone. He retreated to the backseat, pulling me along with him so I was on top of him.

"Just relax." He whispered into my ear before nibbling on it and kissing the spot behind it. I moaned with delight, as I leaned my forehead on his shoulder. "Just forget about today and yesterday and tomorrow. It's just you and me."

"I love you Blaine," I mumbled into his shoulder.

"I love you more." He said, his hands exploring my body.

"Blaine… we really need to get home. I feel like I'm going to ruin the mood by falling asleep in the middle." I said into his shoulder. He shivered slightly and I saw goose bumps rise on his neck.

"Fine fine. But you owe me."

"Oh, I know." I said as I climbed my way into the front seat again. He joined me and grabbed my hand again, giving it a tight squeeze before turning on the ignition and pulling out of the parking lot.

"Oh come on Kurt! We have to sing this!" He said eagerly turning up the volume.

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice_

I only made it through the first verse though and soon I was in my own little dreamland, listening to only his wonderful voice. It didn't last long though.

I slowly opened my eyes and smiled at him who was now singing _Tik Tok._ I rubbed his arm gently. He glanced over to me and smiled when he returned his eyes to the road.

"Have a nice nap?"

"I'm sorry, I told you I was going to stay awake. How long was I out?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"Don't worry about it. You needed the sleep. But, not long. Oh just to let you know, Carole called and asked if we could stop at the mall. She needs more lotion and she said she only trusted you to pick out the right one."

I looked at the clock to see it was six. It was already dark out, the moon giving just a little bit of light along with the street lamps. By the time we got onto the freeway it would be rush hour.

"I have a lot of homework to do..."

"She said that she would give you spending money for clothes," he bribed, everyone knowing that I couldn't say no to that.

I had a gut feeling that I should say no, that I should say that I just needed to get home, but I gave in anyway.

"I _do _need another pair of jeans..."

"Do you _need_ them or do you_ want_ them?"

"Blaine is there really a difference?"

He sighed, flashing me a smile and grabbing my hand.

He pulled onto the first on ramp and onto the freeway, moving slowly through traffic. It took awhile but he finally made it into the far left lane.

As we passed another on ramp a few minutes later, we saw a black pickup speed into traffic, going at least ten over. It swerved in between cars, making car horns blare, until it was in the lane next to ours almost right beside us.

"This only goes to prove that teenagers shouldn't drink," he said as he looked over to the truck full of drunken teenagers worriedly, making sure they didn't get too close.

"I do recall a certain man who tried to wrestle his keys back, saying that he was sober enough to drive... Despite the fact that he fell on his ass in the process."

"You pushed me!" He said in defence.

"Blaine... You fell backwards when I pulled you forward."

He only scoffed in response, suddenly moving car sideways a little as the truck moved a little towards our way.

"Dammit! I missed the exit," his grip on the wheel tightening.

"Calm down sweetie, just take the next one."

He grumbled in response. I reached out and took his hand that was closest to me and rested it on the center console, rubbing the top with my thumb.

The sound of screeching tires went through the silence of the dark night, and car owners continued to lay on their horns. I looked over to Blaine who looked panicked as he looked at the truck again.

The teenagers must have seen our joined hands because they gave us the finger, rolling down their windows, throwing names at us. I felt a sudden jolt, and Blaine let go of my hand, gripping the steering wheel trying to gain control of the car once more.

"Stupid bastards," he said under his breath.

"Blaine, look out!" I said, pointing to the car that had stopped in front of us. He slammed on his breaks, instinctively putting his stiff arm out against my chest so I didn't go flying through the window. We stopped in record speed, inches away from the cars bumper.

We both laughed monotonously, as he let his arm relax and his hand rested on my thigh.

"Sorry about that," he said as he continued to press on the gas when the car in front of him started moving at a reasonable speed.

I laid my hand on his and smiled, catching a glimpse at the truck that was inches in front of us, still swerving in between lanes. I could tell Blaine was nervous and dying to find the exit soon because his grip on my thigh only tightened as the truck seemed to get closer.

"Ahh finally the exit," Blaine said, smiling and sighing in relief. I couldn't help but sigh as well, happy that we would get out of this mess soon.

"Finally… I just want- Blaine!"

The truck's bumper came in contact with our fender, making us spin uncontrollably from the force of impact. Again, Blaine's arm went over my chest as he turned the wheel to try to gain control again- but it was a useless attempt.

I stared wide eyed at Blaine as we crashed into several cars across the lanes, car horns sounding too distant. As we neared the median on the far left, Blaine looked my way; his eyes desperate for his hazel eyes to meet my blue ones.

I saw his mouth move in simple syllables, a short phrase, but I heard nothing. I wanted so badly to hear his voice but everything around me was quiet, and in slow motion. I only took his hand that was not across my chest, and gave it one last squeeze before it all went black.

* * *

><p><strong>A very very special thank you to the amazing Kuro Garyuu for helping me with writing some of this.<strong>

**and please don't hate me too much... especially since you probably won't get another update till wednesday... and if not Saturday... Please don't hate me. :(**


	52. Consciousness

(Burt's POV)

I paced the small room, hands in my pockets as I thought through the previous night.

_"Hey hon, the boys are going to get something to eat at the mall, what do you want?"_

_I tore my eyes away from the tv and looked to my wife and shrugged._

_"I don't know... What do you want?"_

_"Burt seriously... Why did I join a bunch of men who can't make up their minds about food?" She said with a smile. "How about pizza? Sound good?"_

_"Sure, Finn'll love it... Just make sure that Kurt doesn't find out," I replied as I turned my attention back to the television._

_Carole was on her cell phone, ordering the pizza when the home phone rang._

_"Hello, Hummel residence."_

_"Burt Hummel?" an unrecognizable voice asked._

_"Yes... Who is this?"_

_"Mr. Hummel, I need you to come to the hospital. Your boys have been in a car accident."_

_The world became a blur as I hung up and quickly moved to get my jacket. I barely processed Carole and Finn asking me what was wrong, I barely processed the phone ringing in the background. All I could think of was the fact that my sons were lying in a hospital._

_"Blaine, Kurt," was all I said before motioning them to follow me out the door._

_I ran to the car, Carole and Finn close behind. As we all shut our doors I shoved the keys in the ignition and peeled out of the driveway, speeding down the road._

_"Burt, what happened?" Carole asked as she laid a hand on my arm._

_"They were in a car accident... I don't know how serious... I need to get to them."_

_The usual ten minute drive turned into five as I blew past stop signs and red lights. I parked hazardously in a parking space and ran toward the hospital door._

_"Hummel... Uh Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson?" I asked. I had to remind myself that we didn't want to go through the trouble of changing his last name, and we knew that a piece of paper wouldn't change the fact that he was a Hummel._

_The nurse behind the desk looked around the desk and pulled out the piece of paper._

_"Oh yes, I'll get the doctor for you."_

_The doctor hurried down the hallway a short time later and the three of us started asking questions at once._

_"Hold on everyone. Let me explain" he said, taking control immediately._

_"Please doc, just take us to them... I need to see my sons," I replied, voice cracking slightly._

_He nodded and led us to a small hospital room. _

_My legs went weak as I saw Kurt laying on the bed, his eyes closed, face contorted almost like he was in pain, but unconscious nonetheless._

_I walked over to him and grabbed his hand, my other pushing the hair off of his forehead, running my thumb over one of the many small scratches that stood out on his pale skin. He didn't even flinch._

_"What happened?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of my boy- my son._

_"There was a sever car crash that happened on the freeway, five cars involved, one of them your son's. Kurt and Blaine's car received the worst of it. The driver side slammed into the median, another car running into the passenger side. It took the paramedics twenty minutes to get them out of the wreck. Kurt has a broken leg and he's on some pretty heavy drugs for the pain right now, so he'll be out for awhile." he looked down at the clipboard. "Blaine's right arm is broken, a couple of broken ribs and is still unconscious. He's in ICU."_

_My head whipped around so fast, I thought it might break. "What- why?"_

_"One of the ribs punctured his lungs. He's fine at the moment, but we fear that it may collapse. We need your consent to do emergency surgery so we can prevent that from happening. It also seems like there may be some swelling in his brain. We don't know the extent of any of that at the moment, but we will as soon as we can fix his lung and get him an MRI and a possible CT."_

_"Do what you need to do to save my son," I said, panic rising in my voice._

_He nodded and exited the room, returning a few minutes later with a paper of consent. I signed it and he left, saying that we would be notified when they were finished._

And there I paced in front of Kurt's bed, waiting and hoping he would wake up... That Blaine would be perfectly fine. My head was spinning.

I had insisted that I stay at the hospital. I needed to be as close to my sons as possible. I looked to the couch and the untouched sheets that were sitting on them. I knew I needed to sleep, but I couldn't. My mind wouldn't stop thinking of the worse.

I simply could not wrap my mind around losing either of them. Without them, I was nothing. I had Carole and Finn, but it would never be the same. I needed my _whole_ family- and not an empty chair at the table.

(Kurts POV)

My body woke, but my eyes were to tired, too heavy to even think about opening them, my mind not working properly. I wanted to open my eyes to see who the padding of feet in the room belonged to, to ask where I was, but my body simply wouldn't let me wake fully.

There was a soft knock on the door and it opened slowly.

"Good morning Mr. Hummel. How are you?" a female voice asked quietly.

"As good as I can be..." a male voice replied.

"I'm so sorry Burt. I thought you promised me you would stay out of this hospital," she scolded lightly.

The man chuckled slightly. "Sorry Nancy... Sometimes we just get some bad luck... I wish that we could stay away."

"Well, I'm just here to make sure Kurt's alright, check his vitals and the like."

I heard the footsteps come closer and a hand went on my arm.

"The poor dear," she whispered quietly as she wrapped something around my arm, a cool circular object going to my wrist. The band began to tighten around my bicep, and soon it ceased.

"Nancy... Have- have you seen Blaine?"

She sighed as she took the band off of my arm.

"I haven't. But did the doctor tell you..."

"Tell me what?"

"I probably shouldn't tell you this... But I like to consider you all my friends. Kurt is very lucky to be alive. Because he is so small and doesn't have a lot of muscle and fat, the impact of everything jostled him quite a bit. We believe that Blaine blocked the blow of the airbag that deployed in front of Kurt." she paused taking a deep breath. "If that airbag hit him full on, he would have major injuries... That could have very well been fatal."

"But, he's old enough, and certainly tall enough to drive in the front seat... Surely he could have taken it..."

"Because of everything else that crashed into him... One more thing would have only made it worse... Overall... Blaine's a hero."

My mind became more aware of my surroundings and I started to become more awake.

"Blaine," I whispered, my voice low and hoarse. I knew he wasn't in the same room, but something about saying his name brought me the comfort and safety i needed to feel. My eyes slowly opened and blinked against the bright light that shone in the room.

"Hey kiddo," my dad said as he went to my bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," I said with a small smile. "Where's Blaine? Is he alright?"

The look on his face gave it all away, but I needed him to say it; I needed to know the truth.

"He's ok, right?" I asked again, my voice thick, tears threatening to leave my eyes.

"I'll give you both a moment. I'll be back in later to finish up," the nurse said as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Dad sat on the side of the bed and grabbed my hand. It felt strong in mine, providing the comfort I would need.

"Kurt... Blaine's in surgery right now. One of his broken ribs punctured his lung and they are afraid that it might collapse so they're fixing it as we speak."

The tears spilled over, my lower lip quivering.

"His right arm is broken... And- and he has some brain swelling. But they don't know the extent of it. They are going to get him an MRI and CT as soon as they're done."

All hell broke loose then as I turned my head to the side and started sobbing uncontrollably. I didn't know why I was crying so hard and not just silent tears. I settled on it being a side effect from the drugs I was on.

He pulled me up into a sitting position and drew me into his chest as he stroked the back of my head soothingly.

"It's going to be alright Kurt. He's strong. He's going to make it," he whispered, his own voice cracking with emotion.

"He will... I know he will." I took a deep breath and pulled away, wiping my wet cheeks.

He patted my shoulder comfortingly and gave me a wink.

"You will too Kurt. And please.. Let us help. Don't try to be strong for anyone."

"I will... I'm working on it," I replied in agreement. "God what time is it?" I asked rubbing my still tired eyes. "I feel like I haven't slept for days."

"It's only two in the morning ... Get some sleep kid, you need all the rest you can get. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Ok daddy... You get some sleep too though. I know you're worried; but at least get some rest. I don't want you ending up in the hospital as well," I said as he patted my knee and stood.

"I will Kurt, I promise."

I scooted down so I was once again lying on the mattress and closed my eyes, darkness taking over me once again... But not without one last thought of the man in surgery.

(Burt's POV)

"Burt," a voice called in the distance. "Burt, wake up. Your son's out of surgery."

At those words I startled awake, sitting up in my bed to see the doctor standing in front of me.

"He- he's good then?" I asked rubbing my tired eyes and getting out from under the sheets.

"Yeah... I can take you to him. You can't stay long though- he's still in the ICU for recovery. I'll explain everything on the way there."

I nodded, looking to Kurt once more.

"No worries, Carole just got a call and is going to come and stay with Kurt until she can see Blaine. She'll be here soon."

I nodded, grateful that he wouldn't have to be alone for a long amount of time.

"A doctor went in when you were asleep. Kurt's going to be just fine. There is signs of a minor concussion, but with lots of rest he should heal nicely."

I only nodded in response as we walked out the door.

As we walked to the elevator he talked quietly as to not to disturb everyone else.

"We managed to fix his lung, but he will still need to be on oxygen for a while so he can fully recover. The swelling in his brain however is another thing on it's own. It's looking pretty serious. We are giving him some medicine through IV... But if that doesn't work we might need to think about going in and relieving the pressure."

"You mean another surgery?"

"Yes... He's in a comatose state at the moment, but-"

"Wait what?"

"Because of the swelling he's in a coma," the doctor said simply, with a hint of sympathy in his voice.

"Be straight with me here... When is he going to wake up?" I asked, not really thinking clear.

"I don't know... But he's young and other than everything going on now he has his health... I expect that he will pull through. We are going to wait a week to see if any progress has been made and if not the last resort will be surgery."

Every word hit me like a bullet in my chest. I swallowed a lump in my throat as I faced the front of the elevator, pushing back tears that threatened to push through.

As we reached the floor, I quickly stepped out and made a lucky guess to which direction to head. I needed to see my son.

The doctor picked up his speed so he could guide me to his room.

"I'll be at the nurses station if you need me," the doctor said as we paused outside his door.

I nodded as I reached for the knob, turning it and pushing the door open slowly.

The sight made my knees go weak, my head fuzzy.

I closed the door and in one swift movement I was at his side.

His face was covered with cuts and a bruise that formed around his eye. A oxygen mask covered his nose and mouth. His skin was as pale as Kurt normally was instead of his tan skin. He just laid there almost lifeless. The only evidence was the slow rise and fall of his chest and the steady beep from the heart monitor. His hair was free from gel, his curls framing his face.

I took his left hand, careful not to disturb the needle that went through the skin and I rubbed his knuckles and sighed as I continued to look at him.

"Blaine... I know you can probably hear me. When I was in my coma I heard Kurt come to talk to me everyday. Blaine, you need to wake up... You need to come back to me- to us, to Kurt. You promised me you wouldn't break his heart. And you said yourself that Anderson's never go back on their promises."

I took a deep breath and glanced to his right hand that was set in a plain white cast. I sat in the chair beside the bed, his hand still loose in mine.

As I continued to look at his features, the dam broke and silent tears sprung from my eyes.

"I can't lose you Blaine. You are my son, and I forbid it. I will not let you give up, you hear? 'Cause if you do than everyone else will just shut down... Because you give life to that house. I never imagined that you would become a son to me, but now I can't see you not."

"Burt, I'm sorry but times up for now... Hospital policy."

I nodded, giving his hand a small squeeze before exiting the room, but not without one last look at the pale boy.

(Kurt's POV)

"Blaine?" I asked as I woke up and felt a hand in mine.

"No honey, it's Carole," the voice said softly.

I opened my eyes and saw her sitting in the chair, her eyes red and puffy.

"Thank god you're alright. We were all so worried about you," she said as she gave my hand another gentle squeeze.

"Hey man, how're you feeling?" Finn asked as he stepped to the other side of the bed.

I shrugged. "How's Blaine? Has anyone heard anything?"

"You're dad went up to see him... They said the surgery went well."

"What about... The... The," I couldn't finish my thought. I didn't even want to think about it. Luckily, Carole saw this and continued.

"They say it's pretty serious, but they are optimistic that he'll pull through."

"I need to see him... I need to see for myself that he's alright," I said, sitting up more, tossing the sheets aside, wincing as my head started to ache.

"Honey, you need to relax right now. You have a concussion," Carole said gently as Finn pushed my shoulders back against the mattress.

"No, I don't care. I need to see him."

"We'll talk to the doctor about it. Right now, just relax."

I took a deep breath and jumped when the door opened.

"Hi there Kurt. I heard you woke up earlier this morning," a man in a white coat said as he made his way towards me. "I'm Dr. Willkening," he said extending his hand and patting my shoulder. I realized that he didn't shake my hand because of the IV in one hand, the other in a cast.

"Nice to meet you," I said tiredly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, my head feels like there's a party going on, and my leg kind of hurts. Are you Blaine's doctor as well?"

"I'll get the nurses to up your morphine dosage for the pain. You have a minor concussion, but it should be all healed up in a couple of weeks if that. leg is broken and will be in the cast for six weeks.

"You didn't answer my question... Are you Blaine's doctor?"

He hesitated but nodded. "I am. I'm sure your family has told you what's going on."

I nodded. "I need to see him," I stated.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea Kurt. You need to rest."

"I really don't care about what I need to do other than I need to see Blaine."

"I really don't think that's a good idea..."

"If you expect me to relax while I know there is a man in this hospital that is currently unconscious, than you are seriously wrong."

The doctor sighed and nodded. "Not long though... But I'll get a wheelchair and nurse to escort you up."

I nodded, now satisfied. I let out a yawn that I was trying to suppress.

"Maybe you should rest a little longer... And then you can visit him."

"No! I need to see him now... Where's my dad? Is he still there?"

The doctor looked to the other two people in the room and shook his head. "No... He needed to do something. He said he would be back soon though..." he stood there for a few awkward moments. "I'll uh, I'll go get a wheelchair and get you up there. I'll escort you personally."

I nodded, sitting up a little more so I could get used to the new position.

"Uh, doc?" I asked just as he was about to leave the room.

"Yeah Kurt," he said, spinning around on the spot.

"Could I have some pants at least?" I asked, embarrassed slightly as I realized all I was wearing was a backless gown.

He smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah, I'll get you some scrubs."

Ten minutes later I had on the surprisingly comfortable, yet totally not-my-style pants, and was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Alright Kurt, we're going to take it nice and easy, alright? I gave you some extra morphine so you shouldn't be in too much pain," the doctor said as he sat beside me, one hand on my shoulder closest to him, the other securely around my waist. "Just let me support you and do all the work."

I nodded, as I braced myself for the pain that was bound to occur in my head from standing.

"Ok, on three. Finn you have the wheelchair?"

"Yep, nice and secure here," he said with a smile as he gripped the handles.

"Oh my god, let's just get this done and over with," I said, annoyed that this was taking more time than actually needed.

"Ok... One, two, three," he said as he lifted me, turned me around and sat me in the wheelchair.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

"Stupid. I could have done that on my own, you know."

"I know... With your concussion and not being able to step on one foot, or use crutches, we just wanted to be extra careful... Hows your head?"

"Perfectly fine... Now let's go," I snapped, patience running thin.

"Kurt..." Carole scolded softly.

"No no, it's fine," the doctor said before whispering, "it's the medicine... It makes people act differently. Just a small side affect that will go away once he's off of it."

He stepped behind the chair, and pushed me out the room.

The ride up to whatever floor he was on was long and silent, and I started to become more nervous as time went by.

"Ok Kurt... I'll let you in and leave you alone for a bit... If you need me just press the call button on the side of his bed," he said suddenly when we were in front of the door.

He slowly pushed the door open, and pushed me inside and to the other side of the curtain.

I gasped as I saw the pale man lying on the bed. Surely this couldn't be Blaine. He looked almost lifeless, so pale that I was tan in comparison, the only visible sign that he was a live was the heart monitor beeps.

"I'll leave you be," the doctor said, turning to leave after putting me beside his bed.

Once the door closed my body shook with small sobs, tears running down my face.

"Blaine," I managed to choke out as I carefully grabbed his uninjured hand. "Blaine, god... I'm so sorry. This should be me... You don't deserve this."

I took a deep breath and tried to control myself- only succeeding by bringing it down to silent tears.

"Blaine, sweetie, I need you to wake up. I need you. You are my world baby... You're my everything. Without you... I'm nothing."


	53. Chapter 53

**Hey guys! thank you so much for putting up with the craziness of the last few days. as i promised, here is today's chapter. I will also be gone tomorrow and come back friday, and i will definetly post both chapters up friday afternoonish- nightish... we'll see.**

**And i must apologize to those who are completely distraught over what i have done to out boys... especially Blaine :( I'm a horrible person.**

**Anyway... i hope you enjoy this chapter. :D**

* * *

><p>"Hey dad," I said, sitting up slightly and rubbing my eyes as he entered the room. "Where were yesterday?"<p>

He still walked quietly and stood at the foot of my bed, his face in the shadows.

"I'm sorry I woke you kiddo. I just... I needed to take care of a few things. I'm sorry I wasn't here."

I could tell something was wrong. His voice was deeper than usual, cracking at certain points.

"Dad? You don't have to hide anything from me... You can tell me."

He stepped closer and sat on the edge of my bed.

His eyes were red, slightly puffy, tear tracks running down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry... I-I just-"

"Don't apologize dad... I understand," I said as my own tears started to form. "He's going to pull through... I know he will."

He smiled and patted my knee, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"So how are you feeling? How's your head?"

I shrugged.

"Don't give me that... Honesty, remember?"

"It hurts a little... But the nurse came in and gave me some prescription drugs they are sending home with me. They want to get me off morphine so my body can adjust to the new prescription."

We sat there in silence, not really knowing what to say. What was there to say exactly? Nothing at all.

"Dad? Can you do me a favor?" I asked as tears started forming yet again.

"Anything kiddo."

"Will you hold me?" My voice shaking as my bottom lip quivered, tears rolling down my cheeks at a rapid pace.

I slid across the bed, making room for him to sit next to me. He took the vacant seat and wrapped his arms around me as I leant my aching head on his shoulder.

"Its ok Kurt... It's ok to cry."

I let it all go. I didn't care that I was pouring my emotions out in front of someone other than Blaine, I didn't care that that person just so happened to be my dad. I just needed someone to hold me and tell me that it was all going to be alright.

I hadn't done this in years. It felt foreign, odd almost to be this close to my dad. But at the same time, it was comrforting. I felt safe. But it wasn't the same security I felt when Blaine held me. Somehow this was stronger. Instead of the love and affection of a lover, it was of my own blood, the one who raised me to be the man I was at that moment.

My body shook as I grasped his flannel shirt and buried my face in his chest. I was shocked when I felt something wet land on my bare neck, but I pushed it aside and cried in his safe, protective arms.

* * *

><p>"How is he doing today?"<p>

"He said his head hurt earlier but the nurse gave him some pills. But I don't know how he's doing now. I think everything hit him at once and then he was asleep."

"Alright, I'll come by to check on him later. If you need me sooner, just press the call button."

"Thanks doctor."

"Dad?" I asked as I slowly opened my eyes, feeling arms around my shoulders.

"Well hello there sleepy head. How are you feeling?" he asked as he loosened his hold on me slightly so I could move.

"I still have a headache but it's bearable. Did I really fall asleep?"

"Yeah... You were out for three hours. Do you feel semi rested?"

I nodded against his shoulder and closed my eyes.

He chuckled slightly. "You wanna sleep some more?"

I nodded again against his shoulder.

"Alright kiddo, just rest," he said as he tightened his hold on me once more.

* * *

><p>(Burt's POV)<p>

I leaned my head against the pillows and closed my own eyes. I was exhausted- emotionally and physically.

I felt bad for leaving the hospital the day before, but I needed to get away. I couldn't will myself to stop crying. And of course with my personality I had to run away from the pain- so I drove to Westerville and back.

I drove to Dalton and just sat in the parking lot, looking at the building, memories from the year before coming back.

_"How you doing buddy? You ready?"_

_He sighed. "As ready as I can be."_

_He leaned his head against the headrest and closed his eyes._

_"It's going to be fine Kurt. Everyone is going to like you. And didn't you say that you already met three boys? What were their names again?"_

_"Blaine, Wes, and David. It's not just that... I'm really going to miss them. They're my best friends... My very own dysfunctional family."_

_I smiled a little, knowing exactly what he meant, as he opened his eyes once more._

_"As much as I would love for you to come here so you can be safe... You don't have to if you don't want to... It's entirely up to you."_

_I so wished he would say that he was going to be fine and walk into that building, head held high._

_"No... I'm tired of being so scared all of the time. I need to feel safe."_

_"Alright... Ready to go in?"_

_He nodded and we were both walking into the building together._

_"Hey Kurt! How are you doing?" a student asked as we walked in the door. "You must be Mr. Hummel. My name's Blaine," he said as he extended his hand. I returned the gesture and was surprised when his shake was firm and sure- something I respected in a person. Especially a teenager._

_"Hi Blaine," Kurt said quietly._

_"So I was instructed to show you around and stuff- not that I'm complaining or anything."_

_"Alright. I'll see you after school Kurt. I just need to go to the office and get some stuff organized."_

_"Alright, see you later," he said as he walked off in the other direction with the dark haired boy._

_I couldn't help the twinge of jealousy that occurred. I didn't really know what of. The fact that he didn't even give me a hug goodbye like he always did, the fact that this kid (what was his name again) made him smile when I couldn't? I didn't know. So I turned and walked toward the office silently, hoping that Kurt would be truly happy here._

* * *

><p>(Kurt's POV)<p>

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"Mmmm good." I sat up from my position and looked at my dad. "How are _you _doing?"

"Don't worry about me kid... You'll never get better," he said with a smile.

I tried to reciprocate but it faltered.

I saw right through it. Any Hummel man knew to avoid answering a question was to pinpoint everything back on the other person.

"Can I visit Blaine?" I looked to the clock and saw it was two. "I want to be there before visiting hours ends at five."

He got off the bed and walked to the door, calmly calling a nurse.

Ten minutes later we were both headed up to the eighth floor- Intensive Care Unit.

"Want me to go with you?" he asked as he wheeled me out of the elevator and onto the floor.

"I kind of want to be alone... Sorry," I said, feeling bad that I admitted that I didn't need him at the moment.

"It's ok kiddo... You got it from here?" he asked as we sat in front of his door.

"Yeah... I'll call you if I need you."

My dad gave a nod and walked over to the nurse's station- probably to ask about his condition.

I slowly opened the door and quickly pushed the wheels forward so it would stop the door from closing.

I was starting to get the hang out of the wheelchair. I had practiced a lot the day before when the doctor said that if I felt up to it I could go around the hospital. Of course I had to say yes. I was getting tired of the small room- I needed the freedom.

I rolled over to the spot I had taken yesterday and put the wheels into locked position.

"Hi Blaine," I said softly as I leaned foreword and gently took his hand.

His face was still pale, the red scars standing out; the black eye he had received from Trent seemed to have gotten darker.

"There are rumours that I might be able to go home tomorrow. I don't know if I'm happy or sad about that. I like the idea of getting out of this stupid hospital and into my own bed. But another part of me hates it because I know that when I get home, you won't be there. You won't be there to sing me to sleep, to comfort me when I have nightmares, to kiss me and tell me I'm perfect." A tear rolled down my cheek but I let it be.

I grabbed his limp hand with my other one so that both of mine were encircling his. I brought the three hands up to my lips so they could brush against his knuckles, my bottom lip quivering at the touch.

"I miss you Blaine. I need you," I said as I leaned my forehead against the still interlinked hands. I squeezed his lightly and was further disappointed when he didn't respond. I so desperately wanted him to. I wanted him to open his eyes and tell me it was all a joke; that he was perfectly fine. I wanted him to take me in his arms and hold me like there was no tomorrow. I wanted his soft, pink lips against mine, our tongues moving with each other. I wanted his hands on my hips like he always did; I wanted the security his touch gave me.

I just wanted him back. Period.

But I knew that it probably wasn't going to happen today, and maybe not tomorrow. But I knew he would eventually.

* * *

><p>(Blaine's POV)<p>

_I heard a distant voice in the dark. I tried to call out, to see who it was, but no sound escaped my throat._

_I tried again. Still nothing._

_The voice seemed broken and lost, but still so angelic and beautiful. I wanted to run to this voice to see who it was and to hold them. I tried running in the direction I thought the sound was coming from, but I only seemed to be getting farther away._

_That's when I saw it. _

_The light at the end of the tunnel, if I may. I started to run faster, hoping it would answer my questions, to lead me to the gorgeous voice that was speaking._

_But soon the voice stopped and the light went away._

* * *

><p>(Burt's POV)<p>

It had been a little over an hour when I decided that Kurt should probably get some more rest. The doctor said it was the only way for him to get better, and I was willing to make my son do anything possible if it meant he didn't have to be in the physical pain.

From what I had learned from Nurse Tracy, Blaine was still unresponsive, but no one was giving up hope. Even without knowing him personally, everyone on the staff knew he was strong enough to get through it.

I slowly pushed open the door and gently shut it before walking behind the curtain and smiling slightly at the sight.

There was Kurt in his wheelchair, his hands around Blaine's left, and his head against the mattress. It was obvious that he had been crying because of the tear stained cheeks. I didn't have the heart to wake him and tell him it was time to go. Nor did I have the heart to gently push him up and wheel him out of the room.

I simply walked out to the nurse's station once more and explained the situation.

She contemplated it for a few moments and finally gave in.

"Alright... Just for the night though. I know what you're going to ask next, and yes you may stay as well."

I smiled as I laid a hand on hers briefly before returning to the room.

Even though it had only been a minimum of five minutes since the time I had left, I found that Kurt was in a totally different position.

Instead of sitting in his chair, he had managed to hoist himself onto the bed and lay his head on Blaine's chest, his arm slung loosely over his stomach. If I looked closer I could have seen a small smile on his lips as he continued to sleep next to the lifeless boy.

I smiled myself as I retrieved a couple extra blankets and laid them over my boys.

I gently kissed Kurt's temple and made my way over to the other side of the bed.

I sat in the chair and simply stared at the two sleeping boys. But I knew it was a lie. One was sleeping... The other only seemed like he was.

As the thought occurred, a tear slipped down my cheek as I held the boys fingers that were exposed from the cast. I ran my thumb against his knuckles, smiling through the tears.

My thoughts drifted to when Kurt first told me about Blaine being kicked out, the moment I knew that it would be more than a temporary arrangement. I remembered how my eyes burned with anger at his own blood as they tossed him to the side as if he was a piece of trash, letting us pick him up and do whatever we pleased. I remembered how he broke in my arms, sobbing into my chest, remembered the scars he showed me. I remembered all of the events that had happened the last two months.

This, of course, didn't make anything better. It just showed me more reason as to why we brought him in. Why I was proud to call him my son. Not only was he good for my son next to him, but he was good for my family.

"Blaine... We need you buddy."

* * *

><p><strong>So i must ask... what do you think of BurtKurt stuff and Burt/Blaine? does it fit? do you like it? **

**honestly, i don't know how i feel about it. i have always been in awe of Burt and Kurts relationship... but does it seem out of place in this story? does it fit just right? let me know! I live for constructive criticism! :D**


	54. Chapter 54

**Just so we're all on the same page this is Thrusday... just so you know. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I felt a warm body beneath me as I slowly opened my eyes, trying to register what exactly was happening. A silent tear rolled down my cheek as I realized that the warm body dressed in the white hospital gown was Blaine, and he wasn't going to wake up with me this morning to ask how I slept, or simply if I was alright.<p>

I looked around and was startled to see my dad on the other side of the bed, his head against the mattress, his hand wrapped around Blaine's fingers. It was quite obvious he was asleep, thank goodness. I carefully laid my hand on top of theirs and closed my eyes, wondering if I could sleep any more.

The answer was obviously not as I shifted several times in the half hour I was awake.

I so badly wanted Blaine to wake up, to put his arm around my shoulder and bring me in close, to give me the warmth and comfort I always needed at night.

More tears trailed down my cheek as I buried my head in his chest and moved my hand to his hip and gripped it tightly. I would have grabbed his side, but I didn't want to risk moving his ribs even more and risk puncturing his lung again.

I squeezed my eyes tightly as the tears continued down my cheeks and landed on his covered chest.

"Kurt? Are you alright?"

I looked up, hoping to whatever I could, that it was Blaine.

A sense of disappointment crossed through as I realized my dad had sat up and was staring at me, his hand covering mine that was on Blaine's hip.

Before I could answer his question, the door slowly opened, and I turned slightly to see the doctor standing in the doorway.

"Don't mind me... I'm just here to check on him," he said as he moved to the bed side.

I moved to get off the bed and out of the way, but he gently pushed my shoulders back down.

"You're fine. Plus I can shoot two birds with one stone," he said with a smile.

I noticed how he changed the words of the expression. Either he just forgot that the word was "killed" not "shoot", or he was respecting the situation. I didn't question it too much.

"So how are you feeling today Kurt?" he asked as he placed his scepascope to my chest.

"Fine... As good as I can be I guess. My head doesn't hurt as bad as before."

"Good," he said pulling away. "I think that you'll be able to go home today. I'll just get the paperwork and everything and have you checked out by lunch. But before that, I want to see you use the crutches... Just to make sure you can use them."

I only nodded, leaning my head against the pillow.

"Is there any progress at all? Any signs that he'll wake up?" I asked, almost hesitant, afraid of the answer.

"Not yet... But don't give up hope," he said as he made some marks on the clipboard he was holding, looking at the monitors hooked up to Blaine. "I'm sorry to say this, but I think you should go back to your room... Prepare to go home, just relax a bit, alright?"

I nodded, letting him help me sit up and get back into the chair that was still beside his bed. Dad got up from his spot and shook the doctors hand before standing behind my chair.

I took Blaine's hand again, bringing it to my lips, and kissed his knuckles.

"I'll be back tomorrow sweetheart," I whispered, before laying it gently back onto the mattress.

Dads hand squeezed my shoulder and manoeuvred me through the room and out to the hallways. I took one more glance behind me before the door closed and almost prayed that he would suddenly wake up.

He didn't.

* * *

><p>It was noon before I was all checked out and crutching down the hallway to the parking lot slowly, with my dad close beside me.<p>

The "test" they had me do was a breeze. Simply showing me how to use the damn crutches and show them that I could use them properly. It wasn't too difficult, until we got to the going down the stairs. I tripped up a little and almost fell, but the nurse in front of me caught me.

I wished it were Blaine who had.

"Dad, I'm fine... I just want to get home," I said as he put his hand on the small of my back.

He took it off immediately and pushed the doors opened and let me through.

The ride home was silent. My phone had surprisingly survived the crash, and they gave it back to me before I left, and it was buzzing uncontrollably in my lap.

All I did was lean my head against the window, staring at the scenery outside. I figured I would let the messages and voicemails come through before I checked them. And then there was the fact that I didn't want to talk to anyone.

As we pulled into the driveway, Finn and Carole were out the door and walking to the car.

As Finn opened the door and helped me out, I felt the first rush of annoyance.

"I've got it," I snapped back as he helped me out of the car. He only put his hands up in surrender as I took the crutches from beside me and put them on the ground below, hopping down from the seat, and leaning on them for support. I didn't miss the look the other three gave each other.

I hobbled up to the door and didn't say anything as Carole held the door open to let me through.

"You want anything, sweetie? Water or something?"

I shook my head. "I'm not hungry... I think I'm just going up to my room," I said softly, as I slowly made my way to the stairs, taking the steps one at a time. It further annoyed me when it took me five minutes instead of the couple of seconds it usually took.

I turned around to look at the bottom of the stairs and saw a flash of my dad's jacket move out of the opening.

I made my way to the room, suddenly tired from moving around so much, after not moving at all for two days.

After I closed my door, I practically threw those goddamn crutches on the ground and flung myself on the bed.

I smiled when I laid on his side and his pillow still had his scent on it.

I simply breathed it in, letting it fill my senses, as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>(Burt's POV)<p>

"Finn, why aren't you at school?"

"Well, uh, I was worried about him. I wanted to make sure he was alright," he said, somewhat nervously.

I only nodded, returning to the television.

I had to admit, I was too. I knew he was turning into an adult, and he hated to rely on people, and hated the fact that he had cried on my shoulder just yesterday, but he needed to understand that I was there for him.

I was more worried, though, about the fact that he hadn't had a solid meal since Monday afternoon. He had eaten, but it was very small portions. Everything he had consumed over the last couple of days could have amounted to one meal.

An hour passed, two hours and he still had not emerged from his room.

"I'm just going to check on him," I said standing up.

"Oh hon, how about you bring him a glass of water. He needs to stay hydrated."

I nodded as I took the glass from her and ascended the stairs. I knocked softly on his door and opened it when there was no answer.

I sighed as I walked to his side where he was fast asleep on top of the covers, tear tracks on his cheeks.

I set the glass on the table beside the bed and carefully picked him up, setting him to the side and pulled back the sheets. I picked his limp body up once more and laid him back down, pulling the comforter over his body, and tucking him in.

"Mmmm Blaine?" he asked as he slowly opened his eyes.

"No buddy, go back to sleep. You need to rest."

"I want Blaine," he said as he closed his eyes once more and curled up on his side. I knew by his position he was once again asleep.

I ran my hand through his hair and smiled despite my tears.

"Me too kiddo."

* * *

><p>(Kurt's POV)<p>

_I was walking down the hallway with my crutches. Friends were all around me smiling and laughing as we joked with each other._

_I felt a warm hand go on my back and I looked over and saw Blaine smiling back._

_"How are you doing?" he asked softly._

_"Tired. I miss you Blaine... When are you coming back?"_

_He only chuckled. "I am back sweetie. I never left," he said, still smiling._

_"B-but you-"_

_"Kurt, no matter how far apart we are, I'm always right there. I'm never going to leave you," he said, giving me a wink._

_My smile left as I felt his hand turn cold. I looked over and saw that my friends had disappeared, as were some of his features._

_"Blaine, don't leave me," I cried as I stopped._

_"I'm sorry sweetie. Remember, I'm always with you."_

_And with that he was gone._

_Someone came out of nowhere and pushed me down. My vision was too blurred by tears to even see who it was. I curled in on myself and-_

"Blaine," I gasped as I sat straight up in my bed.

My hand reached out next to me, hoping it would land on his thigh or stomach, or something, but all I touched was the sheets.

"Blaine," I whispered again.

I was prepared for tears and sobs to erupt from my body, but they never came. I figured that I had simply run out of tears.

There was a soft knock on the door and it opened slowly.

"Hi Kurt."

I think that my jaw literally dropped as I saw Trent walk in, flowers in a vase.

He closed the door and made his way over to my side of the bed and set the flowers on the table.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked as he motioned to the bed.

I could only nod. I was speechless.

"I tried to text you," he said quietly, staring out the window.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't get my phone till this afternoon and I just passed out once I got home," I said, my mind still trying to wrap its mind around why he was here.

"Kurt, I wanted to apologize. The way I've acted has been totally inappropriate and wrong. I'm an idiot. I know it's going to be hard, but sometime, I would really like it if you forgave me."

Again, I was speechless. I only nodded, my eyes probably wide.

"I wanted to apologize to Blaine as well... I heard what happened. I'm really sorry," he whispered as he looked into my eyes for the first time.

"He's going to pull through. I know he will."

We sat there in silence (whether it was comfortable or not, I couldn't really tell) before he spoke up again.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Meh... As good as I can. How's Chem and theory?"

"Really Kurt? You're in bed, a broken leg and a concussion, your boyfriend lying in a hospital, and all you can think of is school?"

I shrugged.

"It's alright... Honestly I miss you... You're really my only somewhat friend at McKinley."

I suddenly felt bad for the man sitting in front of me.

"Trent," I sighed, sitting up a little more. "You are my friend. More than somewhat."

He smiled hopefully. "Really?"

I nodded, smiling back as well.

Again, we sat in silence. We didn't really know what else to say after everything was forgiven and almost forgotten.

"I came out to my parents," he said silently, all of the sudden.

"How did it go?" I asked softly, trying to make out eyes meet again.

He looked up and tears glistened in his eyes.

"My dad hates me, my mom wouldn't stop crying. They haven't talked to me or made eye contact since Tuesday."

I closed my eyes, wishing that I, myself wouldn't start crying.

"I'm so sorry, Trent," I said as I opened my eyes once more. "If you need anyone to talk to, I'm always here. And once Blaine wakes up, all three of us can get to know each other. I want to support you in this, Trent."

"Thank you," he choked out as he wiped his eyes.

There was yet another soft knock on the door and it opened slowly.

"Hi Kurt," Sebastian said softly as he walked in, an arrangement of flowers in his hand. How many more surprise visits was I going to get?

"What are you doing here?" I asked, suddenly turning angry.

"Kurt please just let me-"

I waited for him to finish, but his eyes were on Trent beside me. I looked between them and their eyes were locked, mouths parted slightly.

"Sebastian... Earth to Sebastian," I said, snapping my fingers.

He shook his head and looked my way, still in a daze.

"Huh?"

"You were saying something."

"O-oh... Yeah, uh," his eyes flickered between me and Trent. "Just hear me out."

"Ok, I'm listening," I said, folding my arms over my chest.

"I wanted to apologize and call a truce. I'm done with this. You win. It's quite obvious that you and Blaine aren't going to break up anytime soon and sickly in love. I know you won't forgive me, but I just want you to know I'm done."

"I-I should leave," Trent whispered, standing up.

"No," Sebastian and I said in unison.

"You don't have to go," I said, my eyes flickering to Sebastian who had paled.

Trent's cheeks flushed as he looked over to Sebastian again.

I motioned for Trent to come closer and I whispered, "Go for it."

He looked at me curiously and I rolled my eyes over to where Sebastian still stood.

His eyes flickered with realization and panic all at the same time.

"W-we should let you rest," he said as he stood. "Let us know how Blaine's doing."

I nodded. "Let me know how things work out," I said before they left. His eyes looked like they were about to shoot daggers at me. "With your dad I mean," I said quickly, giving him a wink. He nodded and they were soon both gone.

I leaned against my pillows and sighed.

_Another match made by Kurt Hummel, _I thought to myself as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>(Blaine's POV)<p>

_I hadn't heard the beautiful voice in awhile. I missed hearing it. It always brought the light but both disappeared as quickly as it came._

_I wanted to get out of this dark place. It was scary to be all by myself in the blackness._

_Sometimes, pictures would flash into it, but some of them I didn't recognize. There were always two men, one with gelled back dark hair, the other with perfectly coiffed brown hair._

_They were simple pictures, some of them sharing a small kiss, others holding hands, some just of them laying together on a bed, and facing each other with noses touching._

You and Kurt,_ something said through the pictures._

_It all clicked._

_That was me, and... My boyfriend Kurt. _

_He was so beautiful. I missed him, and seeing his wonderful face._

_I needed to get back to him, I needed him. Only he could save me from the dark._

_I tried to scream through the black, but nothing came out. I tried to speak out, but everything was silent and still._

_I started to panic, my heart beating out of my chest, then all was still as the dark went away and all turned white._

* * *

><p><strong>Tehe... Trent and Sebastian... that's all i gotta say. :D<strong>


	55. Chapter 55

"Kurt, Kurt wake up," I heard a distant voice call.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw dad's eyes, wide in terror.

"We need to get to the hospital," he said, grabbing my crutches.

"Blaine," I said as I quickly say up and threw the covers off.

"It's going to be faster if you carry me," I said, my voice shaking.

He nodded, calling for Finn and ordering him to grab my crutches as he lifted me with ease and hurried down the stairs.

In five minutes, we were all piled in the car, driving to the hospital in the middle of the night, me thinking the worse.

"He's going to be fine, dude," Finn said softly, patting my shoulder.

A tear escaped and I quickly wiped it away, never taking my eyes off of the scenery that I could make out outside my window.

It seemed like forever before we reached the hospital.

I grabbed my crutches and hurried out the door, doing the best I could to go fast across the parking lot.

"Slow down there, bud. I don't want you to fall."

"I need to get to him. I need- I need him," I said, trying my best to push back tears.

I waited impatiently as we rode up the elevator to the seventh floor, it taking forever.

As soon as the doors opened, I was out quickly and on the move towards his room again. I could feel the magnetic pull that forced me towards his room.

I was about to open the door, but the doctor on the other side best me to it.

"Oh hi Kurt... You can go on in," he said, moving out of the way to let me in.

I did the best I could to remain calm as I entered the room and looked at the man lying on the bed.

He was exactly the same as I had left him the day before.

I sat beside him in my usual spot and wrapped fingers around his.

I kept wondering why the doctor had called us down here in the middle of the night of Blaine was ok. I wasn't complaining at all. It struck a bad cord in me.

"Hi Blaine," I whispered, giving his limp fingers a light squeeze. "I miss you... When are you going to wake up?"

The door opened slowly and I turned to see my family walk in, faces looking distraught.

"What happened?" I asked quickly.

"He crashed an hour ago. Obviously they revived him, but... They don't know what will happen if it happens again," my dad said, running a hand over his face.

"No," I whispered. "No.. He said that he would wake up... That he wouldn't leave me." I turned to face the man in the bed. "He wouldn't do that to me."

"And he will wake up... He won't break his promise. They said that they are thinking about surgery... They are going to wait a couple days just to see. They had another MRI done and the said that some of the swelling has gone down a bit, so they're just going to wait. It's up to Blaine now."

I simply stared at his features. His relaxed face, the rise and fall of his chest, his closed eyelids.

"We'll give you a minute," dad said as he squeezed my shoulder. "We'll be right outside."

I only nodded and listened as they exited the room.

"This is all my fault," I whispered as I heard the door closed. "If I had just taken the keys from you, if I said that I just wanted to go home, you wouldn't be here. You would be safe at home. We would be curled up next to each other, asleep perhaps." I took a deep shuddering breath. "I'm so sorry Blaine. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

(Blaine's POV)

_The darkness was back again, rather than the bright white light. But along with the black was that beautiful voice and the small light it brought along with it._

_I found myself drawn to the voice again. It sounded so broken and lost. It kept saying how it was their fault, but I didn't understand what it meant. What did it do that they sounded so broken and sad? All I wanted to do was get out of this scary place and comfort the person who the voice belonged to. I hated seeing people sad. It broke me in half if I saw someone crying._

_The voice and light went away as quickly as they came and I was suddenly alone again._

(Kurt's POV)

I could have sworn that I felt his fingers twitch, but when I squeezed back, nothing happened. It was all in my head.

Fatigue swept over me, and I let out a yawn, seeing that it was only one in the morning.

I climbed up into the bed next to him like I had the day before and laid my head on his chest, letting my finger trace patterns on his stomach.

"I hope you can forgive me when you wake up Blaine... I hope you're not mad at me," I said quietly as I closed my eyes and let darkness take me.

"_Kurt," Blaine said as he ran up beside me as I hobbled down the hall._

"_Hey... when are you coming back to me?" I asked as I stopped in the middle._

_He simply laid his hand on my cheek. "I don't know, sweetheart. But nothing's changed. I'm still right there," he said as he gently jabbed a finger onto my chest, right where my heart is._

"_I wish you could be there physically. I want you to sing me to sleep like you always did. I want you back," I said quietly._

"_I'm right here, I've always been right here," he said as he guided me into his chest._

"_I meant in reality," I said softly as tears threatened to push through._

_He stroked my hair, massaging my scalp. "Until then, you can always find me in your dreams."_

_I laughed. "Again... cheesiest couple in the world."_

"_And the most adorable, because of you." I blushed. "Just keep the good memories in until I get back. Keep smiling sweetie, or else you'll get frown lines and I won't hear the end of it."_

_I leaned back and smiled._

"_There you go... now what's this about blaming yourself?" he asked as he slowly started to disappear again._

"_Blaine, don't leave me... I don't want to be alone again," I cried out as his features started to dissipate._

"_You keep forgetting Kurt... I'm always with you."_

_And with that he was gone._

(Burt's POV)

I sat in a chair in the corner, watching as Kurt slept next to Blaine. I still couldn't wrap my mind around how in love they were. How they had the perfect relationship.

The night progressed slowly, Carole on the couch and Finn in another chair by the bed both asleep.

As the sun began to rise, I slipped out of the room and down to the cafeteria to grab four coffees, fixing them all to the liking of everyone who was to receive them.

As I walked back into the room fifteen minutes later, I saw that Finn was awake, his hand covering Blaine's casted wrist.

"Ok dude, here's the deal. We had the talk last year about how if you hurt my brother, I hurt you. Well you're hurting my brother right now... so you better wake up so I can beat you up... cause it's kind of the code." He paused and I bit back a chuckle, hoping that I wouldn't be spotted in my shadowed corner. "Blaine, you have become like a brother to me as well and I really need you to wake up. The house was cool and all before you got there, but now... I don't know how to describe it. It's different, but in a good way. And now that you're not there, it's just kind of depressing. So please... just wake up. It's ok if it's not for me. But at least do it for Kurt. He deserves you Blaine. After all the crap he got last year, you're good for him. He's happier because of you."

"Hey kid, how you holdin' up?" I asked, making my presence known.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked silently, his hand still on Blaine's cast.

"Long enough," I replied. "Coffee?"

He took it as I handed it to him, taking a sip.

"Mmmmm, Blaine... don't go. I need you," Kurt said, stirring in his sleep.

He slowly opened his eyes and stared at us blankly. He sat up carefully and looked between the boy on the bed and the two of us.

"Is that for me?" he asked, nodding toward the coffee I had in my hand.

I handed him his and he took it, sighing in relief as he took a sip. He set it back down on the table.

"I want to stay with him," he said all of the sudden. "I don't care that we're in the ICU... I need to be here with him."

I nodded, walking out of the room, biting back tears because of the sheer brokenness my son was experiencing.

"Excuse me," I said to one of the nurses. When she looked up, I continued. "Because of my son's condition, I would really like to stay with him tonight."

She sighed and looked at her chart.

"Let them, Pat," Dr. Wilkening said as he rounded the corner. "It should be fine," he said as she gave him a questioning look.

She nodded and made a note on the piece of paper.

"Thanks," I said as I shook his hand.

"Not a problem. It's for Kurt, isn't it?"

I only nodded, looking back toward the door.

"I understand. Don't worry Burt. He'll wake up. I've seen kids like him. With a family like yours, it only doubles his chance of waking up. Knowing that there are people who love him gives him more momentum to wake up. And I will do everything in my power to help speed up the process."

I nodded in response, shaking his hand once more and heading to the small room.

(Kurt's POV)

The day was spent moving from laying next to him to sitting in the chair beside him. But, despite the pleadings from my family, I didn't move from his side, my hand always clutching his.

The three had gone down to get lunch. I refused, claiming I wasn't hungry. Not only was I not hungry, but I didn't want to leave him.

"So, Trent and Sebastian came over yesterday. They both apologized and are looking forward to when you wake up so they can apologize to you too." I looked down at our joined hands and ran my thumb against his knuckles. "It was great though. When Sebastian walked into the room, he like was in a trance. I'm still awaiting a text from Trent, but I think there can be something there."

I sighed, looking around the room, staring at the plain white walls, and the ugly green couch pushed up below the window.

"I really miss you not talking back. I miss hearing your voice. I miss you," I said as my voice broke. "I need you here with me. I know it's selfish, but I do."

I paused and bit my lip, trying to keep the tears from pushing through.

"I'm so sorry Blaine. If I had been more adamant about driving and how I just wanted to go home, you wouldn't be here. I'm so sorry." I sighed.

I reached my hand up and traced his features, memorizing every tiny detail.

I ran my thumb under his eyes, over his nose, letting my fingers trail over his cheekbones and over his forehead along his hairline. I ran my fingers through the roots of his curls and let it fall to the side of his head. I trailed my hand down his neck, past his collar bone and simply laid it on his chest, feeling his heart beat in rhythmic patterns.

"Kurt, you need to eat something. You haven't had a regular meal in days. You need to keep up your energy so you burn out," Dad said as he tried pushing a plate of food in front of me.

I scrunched my face up in disgust and shook my head.

"Not hungry."

"Kurt... what if he knew what you were doing? Think about it?" and with that he retreated to his spot on the couch, picking up the newspaper and opening it to, what I supposed was the sports page.

I sighed loudly, and took a few bites before pushing it away. I truly wasn't hungry, and I felt if I did eat, I would throw it all up again. There was no point.

I leaned back in my chair, his hand still in mine and I closed my eyes, hoping that sleep would come to me.

Sadly, it didn't. I kept moving in the chair for a half hour straight, trying to get comfortable again, but nothing worked.

"I'm sorry dad," I said softly, not daring to look him in the eyes. I knew I was being stubborn and I wasn't helping anything.

"I know kid. It's just the stress taking over. It's not your fault," he said gently as he set the newspaper down. "Just, please take care of yourself. Blaine wants to see you healthy when he wakes up."

I nodded, looking at the still figure on the bed. I gave his fingers a light squeeze, hoping for a response, but none came.

"Get some sleep, kid. You need it," he said gently as he made his way over to the bed.

When I didn't move he tilted his head to the side in a questioning manner.

"Aren't you going to join him?"

"I will in a minute. You're going to sleep, right? You don't look like youve had a proper nights rest in awhile," I observed quietly.

He only shrugged. "Don't worry about me kid, I will."

He made his way over to the couch and pulled out the small bed inside of it, already dressed in sheets. He climbed in, already in sweats and turned on his side.

"Night kiddo."

"Night daddy."

And with that I heard soft snores come from his body.

I smiled and climbed carefully onto the bed beside him, curling up into his side as I always did and pulled the sheets over our bodies. I placed a soft kiss to his cold, pale cheek.

"Goodnight, sweetie," I whispered in his ear.

As I laid my head back down on his chest, I hear the gentle thudding of his heart lulling me to sleep.

(Blaine's POV)

_There was that beautiful voice again. It seemed to always be constant lately. But that didn't mean I got any closer to finding it._

_I was still trapped in the strange, dark place that I had been in for so long. Pictures kept showing up, some with people I didn't quite remember, some with my mom and dad. It was strange, but the people that I didn't recognize, I looked exactly like them. But my parents... I looked nothing like them. _

_My dad was bald, always wearing flannel shirts and a baseball cap. Sometimes, he would be wearing coveralls covered in grease. My mom on the other hand, was blonde. I couldn't tell if it was natural or not though. It was straight, not curly like mine, or like the stranger in the other pictures._

_Suddenly, a white light appeared out of nowhere, and I was being drawn to it like a magnetic force taking over my body, pulling me to the light. It sounded super cliché, but it was true. The light was so endearing that I couldn't look away. It was beautiful as it came closer and closer._

"Mmmmm, where am I?" I groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Why i'm crying is beyond me... yes tears are stinging my eyes as i type. <strong>

**but yes. i'm very sorry about this minor cliffhanger... i know! Two in one week! she's nuts! (That i am btw) :D**

**but i hoped you liked this chapter. and no worries, i'll have tomorrows up on time. no more late one's this week. :D**

**see you all tomorrow!**


	56. Chapter 56

The vibration of the chest beneath me, and small sound that escaped somewhere in the room startled me awake. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. My dad was still fast asleep, and I knew that Carole and Finn had gone home earlier, and the doctor was nowhere in sight.

Wait. His chest vibrated. Which only happened when…

"Blaine?" I asked softly, hoping to whatever was up there that it was truly him.

He let out a slight moan and his head moved to the side.

"Dad," I said a little louder. "Dad," I said again when he didn't wake up. When he did he looked to me, clearly confused.

"W-what's going on? Are you alright?"

"Get the doctor… now," I snapped. I didn't mean to sound rude about it. If Blaine was waking up, a doctor needed to be there. Without any questions, he stood up and practically jogged out the door.

"Blaine sweetie, are you awake?" I asked again, sitting up slightly and grabbing his hand that was closest to me, careful of the IV.

He let out a tiny moan again and squeezed my fingers with the little energy he had.

"Blaine," I said again, tears running down my cheeks as his eyes fluttered open, squinting against the harsh light above him.

His eyes flickered around the room, frowning before landing them on me, in which he smiled.

"Hi, beautiful," he whispered as he lifted his casted hand to put on my cheek. When he realized the extra weight, he paused and looked at it, obviously confused.

The door opened and the doctor and my dad came walking in, determined. They both paused at the door as they took in my tear stained face and Blaine's opened eyes.

"Well, welcome back Blaine," the doctor said as he got over the initial shock. My dad simply stood in the spot, tears gathering in his own eyes.

"What happened?" Blaine asked, almost sounding nervous.

"You were in a car accident. You've been out for almost a week. We were getting worried about you," the doctor explained slowly as he made his way to the opposite side of the bed. "How do you feel?"

His face contorted in pain. "My head feels like a ton of bricks landed on it, and my wrist hurts a little," he took in a deep breath and winced, laying his casted arm on his side. "And then there's that," he said with a small smile as he glanced between the three of us.

The doctor smiled, and continued checking the monitors, moving on to his blood pressure and heart rate.

"Well, I'll just explain a few things and leave you alone to catch up," he said, smiling between the two of us. I gave his fingers a small squeeze which he reciprocated as he glanced over to me and smiled weakly. "Like I said, you were in a pretty serious car accident. You broke your wrist, obviously. We want that to stay in the cast for a few weeks and we'll have you come in at the five week mark and see how it's doing. You have a few broken ribs, one punctured your lung. We went into fix that. If you have any trouble breathing, just let us know, but we doubt that you will," he paused as he glanced around the room. "Lastly, you had some severe brain swelling, which caused you to be comatose for five days. But obviously, you've recovered from that. We will want to get an MRI and CT scan again, just to make sure the swelling is down. Do you have any questions?"

He looked over to me and shook his head. "No, I think I'm good," he said, looking to the doctor again.

"Alright, if you need anything, just press the call button and either me or one of the nurses will come into help you." And with that he left.

He shifted slightly in the bed, hoping to sit up more, but only winced in pain and settled back down.

"Here, let me help," I said as I sat up and put my hands under his arms and carefully pulled him up. He winced again but soon he was sitting up against the pillows.

"Uhh, I'll go call Finn and Carole," Dad said, wiping tears from his eyes and pulling out his phone. "Let me know if you need anything." I nodded and he left without another word.

"Were you in the car, Kurt?" he asked as he intertwined our fingers.

"You don't remember?" I asked softly.

He simply shook his head and looked down at our joined hands. "I mean, I see glimpses of it, but it's not a full memory. It's hard to explain. It's just fuzzy I guess." I nodded and he looked back to me. "Are you alright? Did you get hurt?"

I only laughed softly. "Really Blaine? You wake up after being passed out for almost a week and your first thought is me and how I'm doing?" he only shrugged and I sighed. "I just broke my leg. I'm fine."

He sighed in relief.

"I'm so sorry Blaine. This is my entire fault," I said softly, tears welling up in my eyes once more.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he tried looking into my eyes. I only ducked my head.

"I-If I had just taken those goddamn keys from you… or told you to just go home… or something, we wouldn't be here. You're here because of me."

He hooked his index finger under my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"None of this is your fault Kurt. It was simply wrong place at the wrong time. From what I remember t-there was a… a black truck full of… drunk teenagers. If that's true it was their fault and no one else's, you got that?"

I sniffed, nodding my head.

"No, tell me that you believe me. Tell me that it isn't your fault."

I rolled my eyes and looked back into his hazel.

"It's not my fault," I muttered.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," he smiled, bringing his finger to his hear.

"It wasn't my fault, happy?" I asked, annoyed.

"Yes," he replied softly as our lips met.

It wasn't heated or anything too deep. I mean, how could you in a small, uncomfortable hospital bed? But there was so much packed into that sweet, innocent kiss.

"I missed you so much Blaine," I whispered as we pulled apart. "Promise me you won't leave me again."

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "I never left Kurt. No matter if we're miles apart, or inches from each other, I will always be right here," he said as he laid his hand on my chest as my heart skipped a few beats.

"You _are _a creeper! You kept showing up in my dreams and saying the same thing! I didn't think you would take it _that _far," I said, teasingly as I punched him lightly in the arm.

"So you dream of me huh? Well, I kept dreaming of you too… well if that's what you can call it."

He smiled as he tried to hold back a yawn.

"You know, for sleeping for a week, you'd think that I wouldn't be so tired," he said with a small laugh.

"Go to sleep Blaine, I'll be right here," I said as I laid back against the pillows, pulling his head down on my chest. He wrapped his arm around my stomach, his fingers that were exposed from the cast gripping my side.

"Is this alright? You're not hurting or anything right? I don't want your ribs-"

"Kurt, I'm fine. I'll let you know, though. Just let me cuddle with my boyfriend," he said as he nuzzled in closer to my chest.

I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and smiled as I kissed the top of his head.

"I really did miss this Blaine," I said softly, but I knew I wasn't heard because of the soft snores that escaped his mouth.

I smiled again, letting my head rest against the pillows and closing my eyes, letting exhaustion get the better of me.

* * *

><p>"Hey kid," a voice whispered softly. I didn't bother to open my eyes. They were simply too heavy and in need of more sleep. "How are you feeling?"<p>

"I'm good actually. The nurse came in earlier and upped the morphine dosage so the achiness is going away." An arm was removed from my stomach and I felt him turn over so he was on his back. I was too tired to do anything about it.

"Dad? How was Kurt this week? He looks like he hasn't slept a lot."

"He really missed you Blaine. Lots of long nights of simply waiting, some spent crying. He didn't eat a lot."

He sighed. "I wish he wouldn't do that to himself. I wish he didn't worry about me that much."

"Well can you blame him? What if the roles were reversed? We were all worried about you Blaine. I even went to church Wednesday. You know how long I've stepped foot in one? Yeah, a long time."

I heard him chuckle beside me.

"I wish I didn't do that to you guys. But now all that matters is I'm back and, sorry to say, but you probably won't be getting rid of me anytime soon."

"We don't plan on it."

There was silence through the air, and I debated whether it was truly worth it to attempt to wake up all the way and join in the conversation.

Nope… too much effort.

"Blaine, I wanted to thank you," dad said all of the sudden.

"What for? I didn't do anything but get your son in car accident."

"Not you too. Blaine, it wasn't your fault. It was those damn teenagers who decided that drinking and driving was alright. You understand?"

"But if I hadn't missed that-"

"Blaine, stop. It wasn't your fault, it wasn't Kurt's. Accidents do happen, and most of the time we can't escape them. You both are fine, and that's all that matters, alright?"

"Ok, now that we have that settled, thank you."

"But why? I didn't do anything."

"You saved my son's life. The reason you broke your arm was because you blocked the airbag. If that hit him, it could have been a fatal blow. You broke your arm for him."

He sighed. "I would do it again in a heartbeat," he said as his voice broke over the words.

There was another silence that hung over the room and I decided that all hope was lost in trying to get some more sleep.

"He guys," I said, my voice deep. I smiled as I saw my dad's hand wrapped around Blaine's casted one. "What are we talking about?"

"Just stuff… the doctor said that Blaine could probably go home Monday, depending on what the tests show."

"That's great," I said, smiling at the man next to me who only smiled back. I laughed a little as he yawned again, leaning his head on my shoulder.

"Still so tired," he mumbled as he closed his eyes.

"Get some sleep darling. I'll be right here when you wake up," I said as I intertwined our fingers and leaned my head on his.

"Eat something," he mumbled again. I shot Dad a death glare.

I was about to answer but was semi surprised when there were soft snores coming from his parted mouth.

"It always amazes me at how quickly this boy can fall asleep. My goodness," I said, looking to my dad. "What's wrong?" I asked as I saw him wipe away tears that gathered in his eyes.

"I'm just happy to have all of my boys safe and healthy again."

We shared grins and he stood up.

"Want anything from the cafeteria? Breakfast is probably almost over seeing that it's almost ten."

"Uhhh, yeah… just surprise me. But coffee would be incredible."

He leaned over and ruffled my hair and laughed silently when I glared at him again. He put his hands up in surrender and walked out of the room.

I decided that it would be a good idea to tell everyone about Blaine. I picked up my phone, now foreign after not using it in five days and grimaced when I saw that I had over one hundred text messages, fifty missed calls, and ten voicemails. Why they didn't just talk to Finn was beyond me.

As I went through each of the messages (which took half an hour) they were pretty repetitive, each of the Glee members having an equal amount each. Except for Rachel and Mercedes of course who had an overwhelming amount. Most of them asked how I was doing, updates on Blaine, when they could visit and the like.

I paused at a name and opened it and laughed at the five messages.

_Hey, I need to talk to you about something….where are you? _Trent. Tuesday 9:00 AM.

_Hey, where are you? I was hoping that I could talk to you. I know you're probably mad at me but I need to tell you something. Please text me or call me. _Trent Tuesday 2:00 PM

_I heard what happened. If you get a chance, let me know how you are doing and update on Blaine. _Trent Wednesday 8:00 AM

_We went for coffee. He's actually really nice… and pretty hot… just don't tell him that. :D _Trent Thursday 6:00 PM

_HE ASKED ME OUT AGAIN! What do I do? I don't know what to do! Ahhhh… I'm so happy right now. _Trent Saturday 9:00 AM

Seeing that it was recent I sent an immediate response.

_Please tell me you said yes- Kurt_

I flipped through the other messages, all of them redundant, when a text chimed in.

_Yeah, we're going to dinner tonight. He said he wants to ask me something… should I be worried? _

_Uhhhh, no. obviously he likes you as well if he asked you out again. Just go for it. Take some chances… Btw Blaine's awake! Well… he's sleeping at the moment… but you know…_

I listened to voicemails, all of them hurried and in panic, wondering "where the hell I was" and "why wasn't I answering any calls". And then the ever so popular "white boy, you better freaking calm my nerves and call me back" from numerous people. I laughed at their worried voices and sent out a group text telling them the new condition of Blaine.

_Really? That's fantastic! Is there a chance I could stop by… maybe tomorrow or something?-_Trent

_Yeah, of course. Hey, maybe you could bring Seb along… seeing that tonight will go fantastic… I don't doubt it at all. But… how are things with your parents… have you talked to them about this?_

As I moved to lock my phone, twelve messages came in all at once. I laughed as I saw that all of them belonged to the Glee club, all of them saying a form of "Yay" or "when can we visit?"

_We'll see when he feels up to it. Maybe tomorrow or Monday… maybe even after he gets home. We'll let you know. :D_

Another text chimed in as I sent the group text.

_:D yeah… about that. We haven't really talked. They try to avoid me and I just give them the distance. I'm hoping they'll come around._

"Who you texting?" a groggy voice beside me asked.

I hesitated, not knowing how well he would take it if he knew that I was talking to Trent.

"Glee club… Trent… people," I said with a shrug.

"Wait…_ the_ Trent?" he asked as he sat up, eyes burning with anger.

"Blaine calm down. He came over Thursday and apologized for the whole thing. He just needs a friend right now, and that's all he wants from both of us."

He nodded in understanding, slowly coming off the anger he had.

"And you won't believe what else happened," I said as I shifted excitedly. "Sebastian came over as well to apologize- yes that day was full of apologies and new friendships- and guess who is going to be in a new relationship by the end of the day?"

Blaine let his jaw drop and smiled. "No way… not our Sebastian and Trent… there's no way."

"Oh trust me…. There's a way. But just imagine it… they're so cute together. They could be like… Trenbastian… or something," I said as I looked to the wall for some kind of inspiration. None came.

"You know… I actually can see it. That's kind of adorable… you and your meddling ways," he said as he nudged my shoulder.

"Oh no… it was all them. I believe it was love at first sight… I had nothing to do with it."

"Uh huh, sure," he said in a sarcastic tone, rolling his eyes with a smile.

"Are you going to feel up to some company tomorrow?" I asked as I let my fingers graze over his arm.

"Yeah… better than being lonely in this stupid hospital."

"Uh hem… who do you think I am?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You know what I mean," he said with a small laugh as he opened his arms, guiding me into his chest.

"I really missed you holding me," I whispered.

"I did too… I was so scared. All I wanted was to come back. I hated wherever I was," he whispered, placing a kiss in my hair.

The day progressed on slowly, both of us eating the disgusting hospital food, but I never once left his side- well only when I had to use the restroom, but that was still rare.

"Hey dad?" I whispered to the man in the chair reading a book while Blaine was asleep.

"Yeah kiddo."

"Uhhh, my friend is having a really hard time. He just came out to his parents… and they aren't as… accepting as you. Can I offer your help? Like to talk to his parents or something?"

"Of course. I would be more than happy to talk to them… and even if he needs someone to talk to, I'm always here."

I smiled as I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Trent.

_I'm so sorry about your parents. If you want my dad to step in and talk to them, or even if you need someone other than me to talk to, my dad is more than willing. :D BTW, let me know how your date goes! I NEED to know all details!_

Blaine stirred slightly against my chest, but only nestled himself more into my side. I was worried when he took in a sharp breath, but he soon relaxed again. I made a mental note to ask if he was in any pain when he woke up.

_Thanks Kurt. That really means a lot. And I most definitely will… it's in an hour! Is it bad how fast my heart is beating,_ Trent texted back.

I smiled to myself as I remembered those first few days of starting my crush on Blaine, how my heart would flutter with excitement when his name came up, or when he gave me smile. And then how my heart would beat out of my chest those first few weeks we started dating. Hell, if I was honest with myself I still did it.

_Don't worry about it… it just means you're in love… well I'll let you get ready for that. Don't forget… take a chance. :D_

"Mmmm, I'm so tired," I mumbled half to myself, half to dad.

"It's only six," he stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know… I haven't been sleeping all that well," I said, closing my tired eyes after setting my phone on the table, turning it off vibrate.

"Well, get some sleep kiddo. You need it," he said as he stood.

He walked to my side of the bed and moved the hair off my forehead and placed a small kiss to the skin.

"Love you kiddo," he whispered.

"Love you too Daddy."

I heard him retreat to the chair beside the bed and I tightened my hold I had around Blaine's shoulders. I grinned when his own casted arm tightened around my stomach.

I would never get tired of this.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for Blaine waking up and Klaine happy moments! :D tehehehehe... yeah. :D i'm super happy and i hope you all are as well knowing our boys are perfectly fine now. :D<strong>

**And Trenbastian... if you have a better name for them... let me know... :D**


	57. Chapter 57

The night was spent tossing and turning ever so slightly as to not disturb the sleeping man beside me. But this time, it wasn't because of nerves, or worried thoughts- it was because I was truly happy, almost giddy, because he was awake. And he was sleeping in my arms and holding me right back. I couldn't help the smile that was plastered on my face.

After going to sleep and waking and repeating the steps over and over again, the sun finally began to rise and the light seeped through the closed blinds.

I smiled as the man snuggled in closer to me, and buried his face into my chest.

"'S too early," he mumbled, still sounding so tired.

I ran my fingers through the roots of his hair, massaging his scalp.

"Go back to sleep, darling. We want you all rested up for possible visitors today," I said quietly and soothing.

"But I don't want to go to sleep. I want to stay up with you," he replied, his voice a little less slurred. He lifted his head up slightly, and winced, laying his head back down.

"Your head hurt, baby?" I asked as my fingers trailed along his back. He nodded his head.

I pressed the call button, and a voice came through a speaker.

"Did someone press the call button?" the voice asked, sounding almost impatient, but soft all the same.

"Uhh, yeah. Blaine Anderson's head hurts… is it possible to get some more medication for him?"

"Yeah, someone will be in, in a few moments. Hang tight," she said, and there was a click.

He whimpered slightly, the voice probably causing him more pain. My hand continued to stroke his head, down to his back, and massaging his scalp until the nurse finally came in.

"Mr. Anderson, in a couple hours we are going to take you to get some scans, alright?" the nurse said as she fiddled with the IV, administering more medicine.

"Ok," he mumbled tiredly.

"Sweetie, does anything else hurt?" she asked as she finished with the bag and turned her attention to the almost sleeping boy.

"'M so tired," he said, as he rolled onto his back and rubbed his forehead.

"He's never been a morning person," I stated as I half laughed at the exhausted boy. "Sometimes he's worse than me."

"And it also has to do with just waking up after five days." With that she left with a smile, gently shutting the door behind her.

After a few minutes of silence, I thought he had fallen asleep. That is, until he let out a groan.

"Now I can't go back to sleep," he said as he opened his eyes and smiled. "Well, that just means I can talk to you… I think I'll manage."

"Really? I thought we talked yesterday. What more can there be to talk about?"

His face turned serious and my heart started beating faster. This could never go well.

"The fact that you refused to take care of yourself. Why Kurt?"

I sighed and took his hand. "It wasn't really on purpose. The pills make you lose your appetite… and I just… I was so worried about you. I missed you and I always sleep better with you there. It just wasn't the same," I said as I looked down at the sheets.

"Kurt… I understand that you were worried about me… but that doesn't mean it gives you permission to not stay healthy. What would have happened if I woke up and found out that you were in the room next door? That would have killed me right there."

"I know… I'm sorry. I just- I don't know. You scared me Blaine. I knew you would pull through and all but," I wiped a tear away, "I've been in this situation too many times. First with my mom, and then my dad… I hated seeing you here as well. I just died a little inside."

"C'mere," he said as I laid my head on his chest, my body shaking as I tried to hold back the tears.

"It's alright Kurt," he said as his own voice broke. "I'm here now… you don't have to worry anymore."

He continued to rub my back soothingly as I gripped his hip bone, hoping not to cause him anymore pain.

"How's your head?" I asked, what seemed like hours later when I knew I could trust my voice again.

"Better… I really like this. Being able to just hold you. It's nice." I could imagine him smiling, but I didn't want to ruin this by looking up to see if it was true.

"Mmmm, so do I. I missed this. I would be like this, but you never held me back." Instinctively his arm tightened around my shoulders.

"Morning boys… how did we sleep last night?" dad asked as he sat up on the couch.

"Good… Blaine has some tests in a couple hours… oh wait! I have to see how Trent's date went!" I said as I sat up suddenly. I heard a noise come from Blaine and I looked back to him whose face was contorted in pain.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" I asked as I laid a hand lightly on his stomach.

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine. Just a little too fast," he said with a small smile.

I kissed the corner of his mouth. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it… I'm just as excited, so get that phone!"

I smiled as I grabbed the phone off the table and unlocked it to see two text messages.

_Oh my god… did you know how romantic he is! Holy crap… I don't even know! Fdsjafhewsalfhejka_

I chuckled as I showed him the message from Trent.

"Awww, that's cute. We could go on a double date when I get out of this stupid place," he said as he rested his hand on my thigh and let his fingers curl and uncurl against it. My heart skipped a few beats.

"Yeah. But first you must get better, like one hundred percent better. And no lying," I said as I pointed a finger at him.

"Fine, _mother_," he said as he rolled his eyes. I only smiled as I returned to my phone.

_That's so great! So… any chance that you'll come to the hospital today and spill all the details?_

"I love you," he whispered softly.

I looked up and smiled at him. I simply laid my head on his shoulder, lacing our fingers together slowly.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

"Uhhh, yeah. I'm going to go down to the cafeteria before I vomit from how adorable you guys are," Dad said with a smiled as he walked out of the room. We both chuckled as the door gently shut.

"I love dad… he's fantastic," I said with a smile.

"Mmmmm, this is true… so… make out session?" he asked without any sign of hesitation.

"Really Blaine? We are in a hospital bed, both in casts, and you with the possibility of brain swelling, and me with a concussion, and all you can think of is making out… Don't tell me you're thinking about sex too."

"Well…"

"Blaine!"

"What? I'm a teenage boy. What do you expect?"

"Uhhh… making sure you actually get better and not worse."

He pouted slightly and I smiled. I laid a hand on his cheek and guided us together, our lips meeting. His tongue swiped my bottom lip and I allowed entrance as his hand laid on my waist.

"God I love you," he said as he pulled away for a breath before going back in, swiping his tongue over the roof of my mouth.

He made it so that I was lying on my back and he was hovering above me, his mouth still working on mine. My hands were gripping the back of his neck, his still on my waist.

"Blaine… your ribs… your head," I breathed before he dove back in.

"Don't… care."

"Blaine… at least wait till after your tests… please?"

He was reluctant but eventually pulled away, lying on his back.

"Fine… I have to admit it was getting a little uncomfortable there. It'll probably hit me later," he said as he took a breath and grabbed his side.

"Really… you should listen to me more often," I said as I kissed his cheek. "So, breakfast?"

"Mmmm, please! I'm starving," he said as he sat up a little more, reaching for the menu and looking it over.

"Sorry, Mr. Anderson. Food's going to have to wait. You're MRI and CT scan awaits you," the nurse said as she walked in with a doctor that wasn't Dr. Wilkening.

"Fine… can I at least tell you what I want so that it can be waiting for me when I get back?"

"Sure thing."

He listed off eggs and a waffle with orange juice and she wrote it down on a piece of paper.

"For someone who just got out of a coma, you sure do have a big appetite," she said as she maneuvered around the room, prepping to move him into the wheelchair. "Maybe we'll start with something small just in case."

He seemed disappointed at first, but then nodded in understanding. It was amazing how he took direction so easily.

After the doctor lifted him with ease and set him in the chair, hooking the IV to the rod that was attached, he grabbed my hand.

"I'll be right here when you get back. Don't worry, everything's going to be perfectly fine," I said. I wasn't sure if I was trying to reassure him or me.

He only nodded and was wheeled out of the room.

"It should take a couple hours. If you want to go home for a bit, you can."

"No… I'll just be right here. It's alright that he has visitors, right?"

"Normally we don't let anyone but families come, but… we'll make an exception since he's doing so well. There were actually some rumors that he would be moved down stairs."

"That's great. Thank you by the way… for everything," I said sincerely.

"It's my job," she said with a smile and she left the room.

I took my phone and looked at the new message.

_Yeah we'll be there… how about one? That sound alright?_

_"Yeah, that sounds great! He's going to be so excited to actually have social interaction with people other than me. :D and I couldn't help but see the use of "we"… :D_

I was so happy for Trent. He really did need someone other than a friend. And even though Sebastian could be a real ass, I could tell that somewhere deep deep down, he had an actual heart of gold. They seemed perfect for each other.

_Yeah… we'll explain when we get there. :D my parents talked to me today…_

I took a sharp breath in.

_Really… what happened?_

I kept hoping that they were accepting and not like Blaine's parents who kicked him to the curb. I didn't know if my heart could stand seeing two friends go through that. It broke my heart enough to see one.

_It was awkward… they said that they would try to get me cured or whatever… do whatever they could to help me through this phase… and then I told them about Sebastian… that didn't go well…_

_What happened? Are you alright? We can probably sneak you in before visiting hours._

I took a breath as I hit send and saw my dad walk in.

"Where'd Blaine go?" he asked as he handed me a box that I guessed was full of food.

"Get those tests… he was pretty freaked out."

"Are you alright? You seem upset…"

I shrugged. "It's Trent, the guy I was talking to you about. His parents are having a hard time with it."

"Hmmmm, let me know when I need to talk to them," he said as he sat in the chair, unfolding the Sunday paper.

_No… I'm fine. I'm with Sebastian right now… he's helping me out. I'll be fine…_

_My dad's willing to step in whenever you need him to… just say the word._

* * *

><p>Two hours passed slowly. I tried to get in a more comfortable position on the bed. When I found that that didn't help, I stood up and crutched around the room. I wished I could pace and kick a wall a few times.<p>

Finally, around eleven, he came back in, a smile on his face.

"It's gone… no more swelling!"

I was glad that the nurse had a firm grip on the chair because I was sure that it would have rolled back when I threw my arms around him, completely dropping my crutches and sitting on his lap.

"That's great," I whispered in his ear. "Since you'll be coming home Monday… how about we make a date watching a movie?" I whispered seductively in his ear.

I saw his cheeks go red and raise a bit as he nodded.

"Ok kiddo, let him at least get back in bed," my dad said as he handed me the crutches.

It took a few minutes for him to get situated back in the bed, and for everything to be hooked back up again.

"Where's my food?" he asked the nurse.

"Right here sweetie," she said with a smile and a small laugh.

"Mmm, thank you," he said, giving her cheek a small kiss when she leant down. She blushed and smiled and exited the room.

"Such a charmer," I mumbled under his breath.

He only smiled and moved to pick up his fork, which he dropped as he tried grasping it. His smile escaped as he tried a few more times with no success.

He groaned and let his head fall back against the pillows.

I sat on the bed next to him and picked up his fork, stabbing some of the eggs.

"Here," I said as I held the fork up to his mouth. He shook his head. "Come on baby… you need to eat something. I know it's upsetting but with physical therapy you're going to be able to do this again." When he gave me a questioning look, I explained that I had Googled some information and explained that it was typical for someone to not be able to do simple things, such as eating or tying their shoes.

"Fine," he said as he opened his mouth and I put the fork in his mouth.

"You know… this is kind of nice… me getting to feed you and all. It would be more romantic if we weren't in a hospital bed." I said as I forked some more eggs.

"Mmmm, true that. Soon…"

"Ok, guys… stop! I don't know if I can keep my food down with you being like that," Finn said from the doorway.

"Shut up Finn… don't tell me that you and Rachel haven't done this before."

"Hey Blaine, how're you feeling man?" He asked, changing the subject quickly.

"I'm good actually… happy that I'm back," he said with a smile.

"We're glad you're back too… we really missed you man. Sorry we couldn't come yesterday. Mom insisted that we let you two be alone," he said rolling his eyes. We only smiled.

"We heard the good news honey," Carole said as she kissed his forehead. "You get to go home tomorrow!"

"Yeah, I hope so at least. They said something about me doing some stuff on my own to see… I wouldn't really count on so soon," he said as his smile turned downwards. I squeezed his arm as we continued to talk with the other three people in the room.

"I'm sorry to say this, but a couple of guys are going to be coming in about ten minutes. Do you think you could give us some privacy?" I asked as I saw that time was nearing so soon and there was a break in the conversation.

"Of course. Do you want anything? We'll probably run home, we can bring you two something," Carole said as she stood and grabbed her coat.

We both shook our heads. "I'm fine for now," Blaine said as he looked to me and smiled.

"I'm good too," I said as the other two men stood as well.

"Alright, we'll be back tonight then. Have fun," Carole said as she kissed my forehead and left the room, dad and Finn following close behind.

When the door shut he leaned his head on my shoulder and breathed deeply. I could feel him wince from that.

"Want me to get the nurse?" I asked softly, intertwining our hands.

"No… it doesn't really help," he said as he rolled his head and kissed my shoulder, letting his cheek rest against it again.

"I can text them and ask them to come another time."

"No, I'm fine. I want to make sure Trent's alright."

I smiled at how he seemed genuinely interested in Trent's well being. It made me smile at how, even though he received the black eye from this guy, he still cared. Maybe he had the bigger heart.

There was a soft knock on the door and he sat up as it opened slowly.

"Hey guys," Trent said as he walked in, Sebastian trailing close behind.

"Hey, how're you guys doing?" I asked.

"Uhhh, shouldn't we be asking you two that? We're not the ones in the hospital?"

"Point taken."

"Blaine, before we go any further I wanted to apologize for the way I acted towards you. It was completely inappropriate and uncalled for. I should have taken yours and Kurt's feelings in consideration and… I'm sorry," Sebastian said as he walked to the side of the bed.

Blaine held out his non casted hand for Sebastian to shake, which he did with a small smile. "Apology accepted."

"And Blaine, I wanted to apologize for your eye… I have no excuses except that it was just a bad day. But that's not really a good one," Trent said from the foot of the bed. Blaine only nodded with a genuine smile.

There was an awkward silence and both of them took the opportunity to pull up chairs next to each other on Blaine's side of the bed.

"So Blaine, how are you doing?" Trent asked thoughtfully. I didn't miss how Sebastian laced their hands together, trying to hide them from our sight. I also took note of how Trent's face lit up at the contact.

"I'm alright. There are rumors that I'll get to go home tomorrow, but I'm not getting my hopes up. I was in a coma for a week and I can't even hold a fork… I think they're just crazy."

"Ok guys… I can't take this anymore. Is there such thing as Trebastian?" I asked suddenly.

They only smiled.

"Really, a couple name? I should have seen that coming I guess," Sebastian said, blushing slightly. Trent leaned over and whispered something in his ear which only made him blush harder.

"Yes… I'll give you the details later… but we are official, I guess," Trent said, blushing himself, looking over to Sebastian.

"And onto another touchy subject… what about your parents? You said you would explain more," I said, tilting my head to the side.

He only shrugged. "I left. I haven't been home since yesterday. I slept on Sebastian's couch last night, and they didn't even call to make sure that I was alright. I'm bracing myself when they say to pack my stuff and leave." A single tear rolled down his cheek, but he caught it quickly. I saw Sebastian squeeze his hand a little out of the corner of my mind. Trent smiled.

"If they can't accept you for who you truly are, then they don't deserve to have you as a son. If you need anything, just let us know, alright?" I was semi surprised at Blaine's words, but decided that it was best coming from someone with past experience with the same problem.

He nodded, looking over to Sebastian and smiled. Sebastian leaned over to whisper something in his ear, and he nodded slightly.

"So… enough about me… when are you planning on coming back to school? I miss having you as my lab partner."

"I don't know. I still have a small concussion, and I don't have a lot of energy yet. Probably middle of the week? If not next week… wow, I've missed a lot of school this year!" I said in realization.

"It's good… I'll help you get caught up in science. And you know Mr. Burke… we never do anything in Theory."

"So how are the Warblers?" Blaine asked.

The couple hours that they were there were spent exactly like that. Switching between random topics, laughing and joking around, forgetting about all of the apologies that were handed out the last couple of days. All forgiven and forgotten.

"Well, we should let you guys get some rest. We still need to talk about some stuff as well, so… can we come again sometime?" Sebastian said as he stood up, rubbing Trent's back as he did.

"Yeah… anytime you want. We'll text you updates and stuff," I assured. They gave a small wave and exited the room.

"They're so cute together," Blaine said, laying his head on my shoulder. I kissed his hair, laying my cheek on the spot.

"Yeah… so…" I said as I laced our fingers together.

"Soooo."

"So, we missed our date Friday night? How about a movie?" I asked as I grabbed the remote.

"Oooo, yeah… Disney?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

"What else? How about a classic? Dumbo alright?" I asked as I pressed the call button for the nurse.

"Uhhh, more than alright," he said sitting up and smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said as I kissed his forehead before the nurse came in.

The night was spent watching most of the classic Disney movies they owned until Blaine fell asleep on my shoulder. I only sighed happily, continuing to watch the ending of _Cinderella._

I just knew that I was going to have a happy ending as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for Klaine and Trebastian happy moments. :D Yay for less angst! :D<strong>


	58. Chapter 58

"You can do it sweetie… I know you can," I said encouragingly as he tried, once again, to pick up his fork. As he dropped it, he let out a groan of frustration.

"No, I can't Kurt! My stupid muscles won't react! I can't…"

"It's alright, Blaine. With some physical therapy, you'll be good as new," the nurse standing nearby spoke quietly. "In the meantime, don't get yourself worked up. We'll be moving you to a room downstairs. You seem to be doing great health wise so we won't need to keep as close of an eye on you… and plus it's a little more comfortable downstairs."

He attempted a smile, but failed, letting it fall as soon as she left the room. I pushed his hair off his forehead, stroking his hair softly.

"Let me help you," I said as I took the fork, and like yesterday, scooped up some of the yellow eggs. He opened his mouth slowly and chewed when the food had entered his mouth.

Five minutes later he had finished, and I pushed the food and table aside. I laid on my side, my head propped up on my arm as I let my fingers trace random patterns over his chest.

"I just want to get out of this god damn place. I want to be able to feed myself, go to the freaking bathroom by myself. I want to be independent," he said softly as he closed his eyes. A single tear rolled down his cheek, running sideways and passed his ear onto the pillow beneath him.

"I know sweetie. But for now, you need to let us help you, alright? I know it's going to be hard, but you're going to get through this Blaine. You're going to be able to do all of this by yourself. And I'll be right there, cheering you on." I kissed his cheek. "Alright?"

He only nodded.

"I wish that we could cuddle each other," he said as he attempted to roll over, wincing from the pain.

"Will you settle on just me cuddling you?" I asked with a small smile, still slightly worried about my boyfriend.

"I guess so," he said as he looked over to me with an equally small grin.

I scooted in closer to him, letting his head rest near my chest, my arms going over his chest and around his shoulders. I knew that he turning on his side caused him pain, so this semi awkward position would have to do.

"I love you Blaine," I said as I kissed the top of his head.

"Love you too," he mumbled tiredly. From the soft sounds that came from his mouth, I knew he had fallen asleep.

The door slowly opened and I saw my dad walk in.

"Hey, how's he doing?"

"He's upset. Still can't pick up a fork. But they're planning on moving him downstairs… so I guess that's good," I said quietly, as I let my fingers trail lightly up and down his bicep. "I'm worried about him. He's so upset; I don't know what I can do for him."

"You're doing the best you can do at the moment. And that's loving him no matter what and showing him that you won't leave. Just showing him your support is all he needs to continue on."

I nodded, knowing that he was right as always. Blaine needed encouragement, and I knew that only I could give him the right amount and the right kind.

* * *

><p>Hours seemed like days in the hospital; long and boring.<p>

At one they decided that it was a good time to clear Blaine out of the ICU and into the regular hospital room.

After many goodbyes and best patient "awards" he was settled in a wheelchair and we went to the elevator, waiting to go down a floor.

"Excited?" I asked as I let go of one of my crutches and grasped his hand.

"Yeah… I just wish I could get out of this hospital all together," he said as he squeezed my hand.

"I know sweetheart. Soon."

Fifteen minutes later, he was all situated in his bed and I was sitting in the chair next to it, not wanting to crowd him too much in his new environment. Either he didn't mind or didn't notice because he made no protest and almost immediately went to sleep.

I reached for his hand and took it, rubbing my thumb lightly over the knuckles. My mind continued to wrap its way around worried thoughts concerning the man on the bed.

I knew for a fact that he would be stronger than ever once he got out. But the question was when? How long would it take for him to do day to day activities by himself? When could he be independent again like he so desperately wanted?

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. I was half surprised to see Mercedes and Rachel standing in the doorway, each with a bouquet of roses.

"Hey guys," I whispered as they walked in. Rachel cringed at the sound her heels made against the linoleum floor. "What are you doing here? Don't you have Glee?"

"We wanted to check on our best friends… but now we see it's just one. How're you doing white boy?" Mercedes asked as she gave me a small hug.

"As good as I can be I guess. I have to be in this stupid cast for six weeks meaning I can't wear skinny jeans, which means-"

"That I can't eye fuck you every chance I get," Blaine said as he opened his eyes, blushing slightly when he saw who was in the room with me. "Oh my god, I said that out loud didn't I?" he asked as he took in our shocked faces and my crimson red cheeks.

"It's all good Blaine… we're not _totally _oblivious… we notice," Rachel said smugly.

"Anyway… how are you guys?" he asked as he tried sitting up more, wincing in pain, as he settled for being in the position he was in.

"Blaine… stop. We are here to see you and see how _you _are doing… and no lying," Mercedes said as she sat on the edge of the bed. I couldn't help but chuckle silently.

"In pain… but I'll be fine. There's no more swelling in my head so that's good."

"Yeah, we don't want that head to get even bigger than it is already," Rachel said with a wink.

"Shut up Berry. Anyway… that's about it," he said as I looked over to him. I smiled as I reached behind Mercedes to squeeze his fingers.

"OH my god, I almost forgot! We won Regional's!" Rachel said excitedly. I glared in her direction.

I had specific reasons why I hadn't told Blaine about missing Regional's, and Blaine decided to bring up one of the obvious ones.

"Oh my god, Kurt! Why didn't you go?" He asked in shock. "Wait… that's the day I woke… oh my god, Kurt I'm so sorry!"

"Blaine, stop. I wouldn't have been able to perform anyway. It's fine. At least we'll be able to go to National's," I said quietly, trying to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"I'm sorry to say this, but we really should get to rehearsal. We promised Shuester that we would be back by four… and we have ten minutes. We'll see you boys later."

They both gave us a kiss on the cheek, Rachel lingering over Blaine, whispering something in his ear, in which he responded with a nod, his lips pressed together.

She walked over to me and gave my shoulder a slight squeeze, giving me the sign we had agreed on. I nodded, smiling up at her, loving the fact that Blaine didn't have a clue.

As they walked out with a wave and a promise to visit later, the door shut and we were alone again.

"And why are you all the way over there?" he asked as I looked back to him.

"I wanted to give you some space. I don't want to seem clingy or anything," I said softly, playing with the blanket on the bed.

"C'mere," he muttered, gesturing with his arm for me to join him. I stood, and hopped my way closer to the bed before I climbed on top of it, lying next to Blaine.

"Ok, you're turn," he said as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I instinctively curled up on my side, laying my head on his chest, letting my hand rest near my face.

He breathing deepened and I knew without a look up that he was asleep again.

I wished sleep would come that easily for me.

* * *

><p>"Hey Trent, what's wrong?" Sebastian asked as he opened the door of his house to see his boyfriend standing there, red puffy eyes.<p>

"They found out… the whole school," he said, sounding broken.

Sebastian reached out and took his hand, gently pulling him inside, out of the cold. When he had shut the door, he wrapped his arms around Trent's middle, pulling him close to him. When Trent didn't respond right away, Sebastian cradled the back of his head, gently pushing it down so it rested against his shoulder. He continued to stroke the slightly shorter boy's hair as his body shook with cries of brokenness.

"Shhh, shh, everything's going to be fine. We'll figure something out," he cooed softly in his ear. "You wanna go up to my room?" he asked when he realized that this was going to be longer then the day before. The boy simply nodded and pulled back, letting Sebastian lead the way to his room, hands linked together.

"Come on," Sebastian said as he laid down on his bed, patting the spot next to him.

Trent curled in on himself, tightening the hold he had around his stomach, looking at the spot nervously.

"I-I've never done this before," he said quietly, ashamed.

Sebastian sat up and looked at his boyfriend, concern filling his eyes.

"I'm not going to pressure you into anything Trent… I promise," he said softly as he stood and walked in front of Trent. "I don't want to mess this up. I wouldn't do anything to betray your trust." He kissed Trent's forehead lightly, unfolding his arms and taking his hand, leading him to the bed.

They laid down, Trent curled into Sebastian's side, his cheek resting on Sebastian's chest as silent tears rolled down them. Sebastian's fingers grazed up and down his bicep, trying his best to soothe the boy on him.

"I'm so humiliated. I mean, it started with the soccer team, and then it spread like wildfire. I-I just don't know what to do anymore," he said as he tightened his hold he had around Sebastian's waist.

"We'll figure something out. Soon, Blaine and Kurt will be back and they'll be on your side. And if nothing works… I'll talk to my parents. Everything will turn out for the better, alright?" Sebastian said softly, kissing the top of Trent's head.

"I'm sorry Seb," he said softly after a few moments of just laying there in each other's arms.

"For what?"

"I-I've never been... This to anyone. I've never even had a girlfriend. I really don't know what I'm doing," he confessed silently.

Sebastian chuckled slightly. "If I was really honest with myself, I would say the same thing. But my damn 'reputation' gets in the way." He continued to graze Trent's bicep. "But no worries… we'll learn together. And if I do say so myself, I think we're doing an _excellent _job."

"Sebastian?" he said as he looked up so he could look at Sebastian's face. _God it was beautiful._

"Hmmm?" he hummed in response, stroking his hair back.

"I know we've only been together a couple of days… but… will you kiss me?" he asked shyly, looking like an animal hiding away from abuse.

Sebastian resituated himself and smiled, as his fingers caressed Trent's cheek, before placing his lips on his.

Sebastian had truly wanted this since the first time he laid eyes on this wonderful, handsome boy. But he didn't know how comfortable Trent would be. All Sebastian wanted was to love and respect him, and with that meant respecting the boundaries. The day before last, when they had gotten together, he had decided to let Trent come to him.

They started as sweet innocent kisses, but as soon as they figured out how much they were both enjoying them, they became deeper and more passionate. There were fingers running through the roots of hair, tongues exploring the others mouth, hands on waists and chests. It was beautiful, they decided, orchestrated perfectly. They were soon shirtless, shirts now deposited on the floor carelessly, fingers dipping beneath waistbands, but never too far. Fingers grazing over the bare, now slightly sweaty chests of the other.

Trent cupped Sebastian's neck with his hands, fingers tickling the back of his neck gently, guiding him so that he was now on top of Trent. Sebastian hovered above him, only breaking for brief seconds of time for a breath, before diving his tongue back in the other boy's mouth.

* * *

><p>"Blaine?"<p>

"Hmmm?"

"Trent hasn't texted me all day," I said, almost worried. I had texted him multiple text messages to have an update on his parents and to make sure that school was going alright. But he hadn't responded to one.

"Kurt, just let them have fun. Go back to sleep," he said as he tightened his hold around my shoulders.

"You don't think- oh god that's fantastic," I said, realizing that it had to be the case.

He chuckled lightly, gripping his side immediately.

"I'll call the nurse," I sighed, wishing that I could take his pain away.

"Thanks," was all he mumbled. It must have been a lot, since he didn't protest.

The nurse came almost immediately asking what was wrong and administering more pain medication after being told what was going on.

"Feel better?" I asked quietly as I kissed his temple.

"Mmmm… knowing that you're here to take care of me takes all the pain away," he said as he slowly opened his eyes, and looked into mine lovingly. "God, you're beautiful," he said as he caressed my cheek. I leant into his touch and smiled.

"I love you so much Blaine," I said as I gave him a chaste kiss. "I heard the nurse saying something about how you need to get out and about… wanna go out for a stroll?"

"I'd really like that… except how? I'm not strong enough to push my own wheels, and you have crutches… I was hoping maybe we could go alone," he said as I sat up, moving to get off the bed.

"Don't worry," I said as I gave him a wink. "I have everything under control."

* * *

><p>It was five by the time everything was figured out and Blaine was moved to the wheelchair, IV attached to the rod above.<p>

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Finn asked as he walked in. _Right on time._

"We're good… hey, wanna go on a small stroll. We're going star gazing in the garden since it's going to be dark soon," I said as I stood from my chair, leaning heavily on the crutches.

"Kurt…" Blaine said as he gave me the look that said a thousand words. Some of which were _I just wanted some us time._

"Don't worry Blaine… we needed help to get you down there anyway. I'm sure we would rather have our brother take us down than a nurse," I pointed out. He gave me another look that I took as _touché._

After having to take things slow for me, who still had not gained a lot of energy, and finding it semi difficult to crutch down the hallways, we finally arrived in the cool night air, surrounded by winter flowers.

"Ok, guys… I'll let you have some time. Text me when you need me to come back," Finn said as he shoved his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Thanks Finn," I said as I sat on a bench next to Blaine's chair.

I took his hands and smiled as I heard the gentle sound of beat boxing in the air. Blaine looked confused as he looked around the gardens. His face lit up through the darkness as he saw each of the Warblers- excluding Sebastian which I found semi odd- coming from an empty path. They created a couple of lines in front of us when a female voice broke through the darkness.

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be a friend_

_Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

_You can run into my arms_

_It's OK don't be alarmed_

_Come here to me_

_There's no distance in between our love_

_So go on and let the rain pour_

_I'll be all you need and more_

_Because_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

It was short, yes, but it was sweet and to the point. I looked over to Blaine and squeezed his hand when I saw he was trying to push back tears.

"We love you Blaine," Each of them said, almost in unison, Thad of course being the loudest of them all.

"You knew about this didn't you?" he asked suddenly, turning to me.

"Who do you think planned all of this?" Rachel asked as she came over to Blaine and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We really care about you Blaine, and we all wanted you to know that we have your back. And you better not hesitate when you need something. Because if you found out you didn't call us for something, we _will _find you." He only smiled, weakly hugging her back.

"I know you all just got here and really want to talk to him, but I think he needs to get some rest. Let me know when you want to visit… I'm sure we can work something out," I said as I stood, motioning for Finn to take his place behind the chair.

"Thank you guys… you are truly amazing friends. The best friends a guy could ask for," Blaine said through tear filled eyes.

_Oh fuck no. If you cry than I cry… and I think I've done enough crying for one week," _I thought to myself as I squeezed his hand. He only nodded as Finn wheeled him away, Blaine waving a small goodbye to everyone.

Yep, good choice.

* * *

><p>"So…"<p>

"So, thank you for being an amazing boyfriend," he said as he turned onto his side. It was a miracle, after a day of being out of ICU and getting some fresh air, he had barely any pain anymore and I could easily cuddle up behind him and wrap my arm gingerly around his stomach.

"You have nothing to thank me for. I figured you could use more company than just me, parents and siblings." I kissed the back of his neck as his fingers intertwined with mine.

"I love you," he said through a yawn. I only chuckled and laid my chin on his shoulder.

"I love you too Blaine."

My phone buzzed on the table and I heard a small groan come from the man. I gently kissed his ear, whispering for him to go back to sleep, reaching tentatively for my phone.

_Hey Kurt… mind if I visit tomorrow… probably just me this time. Westerville's pretty far away. :(_

_Sure thing… just come anytime really. They're less strict than ICU… oh yeah… Blaine's on the sixth floor now, room two hundred._

I kissed his shoulder before laying my chin on it once more, ignoring the small buzz that I knew had to have read _alright… I'll see you tomorrow. _There really was no point in checking in. all my focus and energy for now was to make Blaine see and feel how loved he was, and how no one could make me feel differently. There simply was no possible way.

* * *

><p><strong>Tehe... we get to find our how Sebastian is perfect and romantic... and... oh wait... we already saw a little of that... well how about a flash back to the date? yes?<strong>

**i know the Trebastian scene was kind of weird and totally like out there, but lots of reviewers were like ordering me to write them... andi must admit i love them too. i love how Trent's so innocent and sweet, and Sebastian is so kind and gentle and... loving and understanind... fewofhwaeofhewofhw**

**that is all i have to say. i believe this story will become more Klaine... with some random Trebastian scenes... if you don't want let me know. if you want... well... let me know. :D**

**see you all tomorrow! :D**


	59. Chapter 59

I watched carefully as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, concentrating on what needed to be done. Our hands were tightly joined together, me for encouraging, his for comfort. He opened his eyes once more and moved his free hand up onto the table, fingers touching the cool metal, and slowly started wrapping his fingers around the slim neck. It seemed like hours, but he finally grasped it tight enough to pick it.

"Oh my god… I did it… oh my god… why do I feel like a child who just learned to walk?" he pondered for a few moments, before rejoicing in his new found independence.

"You did Blaine. I'm so proud of you," I said as I kissed his temple ever so softly.

It had started this morning when breakfast had come. I had moved to pick up the fork but he stopped me saying he wanted to try. I was hesitant of course, not wanting to upset him, but he insisted. And here we were a half hour later, rejoicing with him as he fed himself.

"Blaine, I must say that you are the fastest recovering patient I have ever had. It has usually taken weeks before they have mastered something like that. You might be able to get out of here sooner than we thought," Doctor Wilkening said as he walked in and saw the sight, slightly taken aback.

"That would be great sir," he replied happily as he shoveled another spoonful of oatmeal.

We made small talk as he worked around the two of us, checking machines and his breathing and blood pressure and everything else you could possibly think of.

"Everything looks great Blaine. Your ribs are healing nicely, but still take it easy. It could take quite a few weeks to fully heal. How are you feeling, other than ecstatic, which I'm sure is how you feel."

"Meh… better for the most part. Really, I just want to go home. You guys are amazing and all, but I just want to get back in my own bed and my own comfort," he said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"I know, Blaine. Don't worry; we'll start helping you get stronger today, maybe even start helping you on your feet again. You could possibly be out by the end of this week. But only if you are making excellent progress, got it?"

"Absolutely, sir."

"And enough with sir… it makes me feel old," he said with a wink, running a hand through his grey hair before walking out of the room.

"I'm so proud of you Blaine… this is amazing," dad said as he stepped out of the corner he was standing in since the doctor had arrived. I don't think I had ever seen a smile larger than he had on at that moment.

"Thanks dad," he said softly.

"Well, it's only ten… boys have any plans?" he asked as he rubbed his hands together.

"Dad… go home, get some actual rest. We'll be fine and I'm sure the nurse will call you with any sudden changes."

"But-"

"No buts dad. You're doing nothing but sitting around and worrying- don't even try to argue. You know you are. So just… relax a bit. We'll call first thing when Blaine's about to take his first steps… and plus you can have a chance to grab the video camera," I said with a stern tone, sounding like my dad at that moment.

"Kurt, please no video camera," Blaine said as his cheeks turned a bright red.

"But it's so much fun to make you blush," I said, squeezing his hand a little.

"Fine fine, I'll leave for a couple hours. But call the moment something happens, got it? I don't want to miss anything," he said as he grabbed his coat. He walked over to Blaine's side of the bed and ruffled his already messy curls.

"Love ya kiddo."

"Love you too dad, we'll see you later," he responded with a smile.

He walked over to my side, reaching to do the same, but I pulled back, wrestling his hand away. Even though it was already a mess and I hadn't washed it with my regular soap, no one dared to touch my hair. That is, if they weren't Blaine. He could pull it as much as he wanted.

"Take care of him, alright?" He asked as he held my hand, squeezing my fingers ever so slightly.

"Do you know who you're asking dad?" I said with a smile. "Of course I'll take care of him. Now go, before something happens," I said as I shooed him away.

"Finally, just us. No nurses, no doctors, no dad's or Finn's or Trent's… no one. Just you and me," he whispered as he moved so he was sitting up more and on his side, letting his hand trail up and down my arm in a soothing way.

"Blaine, if you're thinking of another heated make out session with possible sex in a hospital bed, than you're crazy," I said as I took his hand and rubbed my thumb over the top.

"Fine… but I do like that we're alone again. It's nice to just have you here with me," he said softly, leaning his head on my shoulder.

"Mmmmm, so true."

"Knock knock," the nurse said as she opened the door. _Of course._

"Hi, what's up?" Blaine asked as he moved onto his back, smiling at the nurse as if she didn't interrupt an intimate moment between us.

"Just wanted to check on you. Maybe think about getting you around instead of staying in bed all day. Don't want you getting bed sores, now do we?" she said as she grabbed the wheelchair that was set in the corner. "And since you aren't having any pain and there isn't more swelling we thought we could get you off the IV and onto regular pills."

"That sounds fantastic. It's just getting in the way," he said as looked to his hand.

Knowing that I would only be in the way, I climbed off the bed and onto the chair beside him, still holding his casted hand.

"Alright, are you ready, Blaine?"

"I hate needles," he muttered softly, turning his head away. I gave his fingers a slight squeeze, forcing him to look at me.

"Just keep your focus on me, alright? It's just you and me… maybe at a movie," I said softly. He smiled as the nurse worked on the other side with a grin playing on her own lips.

"Alright, sweets, all done," she said as she placed a piece of tape on top of the gauze she had placed over the spot. "Ready to go for a little ride down the halls?"

"Don't have to ask me twice," he replied, sitting up and throwing the sheets off. I was glad that my parents had grabbed some pajama bottoms for him to wear. One so he would be comfortable, and two that I wouldn't be tempted. What can I say, I love his legs.

"Alright, hold on for a second. I need to actually help you, you know," she said with a small laugh as she went over to support him while he stood and practically collapsed in the chair.

"If you don't mind, I'll just sit here. It gets tiring with these damn things," I said as I took out my phone.

"Sure thing. I'll see you later," Blaine said as the nurse turned him around and out the door. I was about to shout out to shut it on the way out, but by the time I realized she had left it open it was too late.

_Hey Trent… coming by today after school?- Kurt _

As I looked up from my text I saw a tiny figure standing in the doorway.

"Well, hello there." The girl took a step back. "You're alright sweetie. Wanna come in?" I asked softly, my voice slightly higher than usual.

She stepped further into the room and revealed more of herself. She couldn't have been more than four, her loose brown curls framing her face, the ends reaching her shoulders. She had her thumb in her mouth; a blanket clung to her chest.

"What's your name?" I asked softly as she came around the bed to me. "Where are your parents?"

"Darlene! We can't be wandering into other people's rooms, it's disrespectful," a woman who had to be in her late twenties said as she walked quickly into the room. "I'm so sorry sir. I didn't mean to disturb you," she said apologetically as she went to her daughter.

"Oh no worries. She wasn't bothering anyone," I said as I looked briefly to the woman and back to the small child who still looked at me curiously. "Darlene… that's a pretty name. But you have to have a name like that to match your beauty," I said as I leant forward so I could close some of the distance. I smiled when her cheeks turned a slight pink. "She can stay if she would like," I said turning to the woman. "That is, if it's alright with you."

"Oh yeah… I just don't want to put any burden on you, that's all. But if you are willing, I think it's a great idea. When she gets to be too much of a handful, just call the nurse. They know where she should go," she said as she knelt down to her daughter. "Do you want to stay here with this nice young man?" The girl smiled through her thumb and nodded, glancing over to me.

"Alright, sweetie. Be on your best behavior, alright? And if you need anything, you know how to use the call button." The woman kissed the child's cheek and looked back to me. "Thank you… she's been cooped up in her room for weeks… I think she's getting lonely."

My heart suddenly started to break for this young child in front of me. How could someone stand to be in the hospital for weeks and months on end? My mind couldn't even fathom it.

With that she smiled and left the room, making sure to keep the door open. Why she left her child with a complete stranger, I'll never know. What I did know was that Darlene needed a friend and I would be just that.

"You like Disney?" I asked as she still stood in that same spot, eyeing me carefully. Her face lit up and nodded frantically.

"Have you ever seen _Peter Pan_?" When she shook her head no, looking slightly confused, I put a mock shocked look on my face. "What? You haven't lived, my dear. Come on over," I said as I pulled myself up on the bed and patted the spot next to me. She looked hesitant but came over, pushing her tiny body onto the bed with some help from me.

Once we were all situated with her curled up against my side and my arm wrapped around her tiny frame, I turned the T.V. on, thankful that Blaine and I had just watched the movie the night before, therefore it was still in the VCR.

As we watched the movie, her jumping back when the pirates came out, and me comforting her, I felt her body become heavier and heavier on mine. I looked down and just when I thought she was asleep, she climbed onto my lap and laid her head on my shoulder, her curls tickling under my chin. I could only smile as I wrapped both arms around the now sleeping body, and closing my own lids.

A little sleep couldn't hurt anyone.

* * *

><p>(Blaine's POV)<p>

"Well, well, well," the nurse whispered as we rolled into my room and hour after we had left. "Looks like you've been replaced."

I smiled fondly at the sleeping bodies on my bed. A little girl whom I didn't know curled up in Kurt's lap, her upper body lying against his chest, both of them seeming to be asleep.

"I guess I could share… who's the cute girl?" I whispered back as she wheeled me over to the side of the bed.

"Her names Darlene. She's been here quite a few weeks, and she's too shy to leave her room… well _was _I guess. I'm glad she finally did. We were all getting worried about her."

"Why's she in this awful place?" I mumbled half to myself.

"That, you'll have to ask her parents. Confidentiality is key in the hospital. But the poor thing is only five and doesn't have any friends except the nurses."

"Well, she seemed to have stumbled into the right room," I said as I looked to the nurse. "Thanks for getting me out, Trace. It felt nice," I said as I took her hand in gratitude.

"It's just my job. But I have to say you and Darlene here are my favorite patients… everyone else just puts up a fight or has horrible manners. So thank_ you_."

I chuckled lightly as she left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

* * *

><p>(Kurt's POV)<p>

I didn't know what woke me up first. The shifting body above me, or the small noise in the room. Either way, I was annoyed that I was awake from my pleasant dream, and very freaked out when I took in the meaning of a small body on me.

"Hey, how're you doing?" a soft voice asked as I blinked my eyes open.

"Oh, hey Blaine. I'm good. Took me a minute to remember that Darlene had fallen asleep on me," I whispered quietly, chuckling softly. "Sorry we took your spot."

"It's all good… you guys are adorable by the way. Where did you manage to find her?"

"She just came strolling in. She hasn't said a word yet, but she seems so sweet." I turned my head a little awkwardly downward just in time to see her eyes flicker open.

"Well hello there sleeping beauty," I said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Mom?"

"No sweetie, she's in your room. I'm Kurt though… do you want to go back to your room?" I asked softly as I brushed her hair away from her face.

"No," she said softly, turning around to see Blaine. "Hi!"

"Well, hello there. I'm Blaine."

"Will you be my friends? I don't have any here…" she asked softly, looking between the two of us.

"I thought we already were," I said with a smile. My smile grew as she threw her arms around my neck.

"Ok, Darlene. Time to go back," the woman at the doorway said quietly, smiling at the sight. "My name's Judy by the way."

"I'm Kurt and this is Blaine," I said as Darlene shifted on my legs to look at her mother.

"Do I have to go?" she whined, giving adorable brown puppy eyes.

"Yes sweetheart. The doctor has to do a checkup. But I'm sure if Kurt and Blaine don't mind, that we could come visit later on," Judy said as she carefully picked up her daughter.

"Of course! Anytime; the door's always opened. I, for one, absolutely adore her," I said as I reached out to tickle her side. She smiled and hid her face in her mother's shoulder.

"Well, we need to be going. Thank you boys again. We'll be by sometime later, if not tomorrow."

As they left my phone buzzed.

_Hey, this a good time?- Trent_

_Yep… anytime you want to stop by… not like we're going anywhere… :)_

Two minutes later and the door was pushed open all of the way, revealing Trent with an assortment of flowers.

"I thought that Blaine was supposed to be in the bed… and you in the chair," he asked, as he stepped into the room and put the flowers on the table along with the others.

"Yeah… you just missed the cutest little girl in the world. She went to sleep on me while watching _Peter Pan…_ and I just never got up. And honestly, I don't think Blaine wants to move," I said smiling. Blaine only shook his head.

"So how are you doing Trent? You look a little off," Blaine observed.

Trent sighed. "The soccer team found out… and now the whole school does. I mean I was planning to come out soon… but I wanted to do it myself. It just sucks right now."

"I'm going to kill someone," I said as I sat up straighter, moving to get off the bed.

"Kurt, it's fine. It was going to come out anyway. I was upset at first but… Sebastian was there to help me," he said with a smile, ducking his head slightly. I couldn't help but glance over to Blaine to share a smile with him.

"Sooo, about that. You promised details… so spill," I said as I resituated myself on the bed.

"Well… we went to the Lima Bean and talked for hours. By the end I thought that I was catching up with an old friend. Friday we sent text messages back and forth; my inbox had to be deleted twice by the end of the day because it was too full." He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck and I could have sworn I saw a tint of red on his cheeks. "Saturday night came and we went to Breadstix. He gave me a dozen roses and laid it out on the table. Told me all of the things he loved about me, and how he really felt a connection from the beginning. He asked me if he could fight for my heart," he sighed. "I've never had anyone treat me like that. Like… I felt like royalty. I mean, who just asks if they can 'fight for my heart'. Usually it's just like 'will you be my boyfriend?' But it was so romantic and I felt special."

"That… is so adorable. I just knew that deep down he had a kind and gentle heart," I said, sighing myself.

"Yeah… he's really great. Oh… my parents called."

"Really? How did that go?"

He shrugged. "They apologized… said that they were just in shock. But they love me all the same and will continue to support me," he said as he looked up tears glistening in his eyes. "It was great to have my parents back."

"That's fantastic, Trent. I'm so happy for you guys. Just remember that I'm always here to support you too," I said, tears of happiness stinging at my eyes.

"And so will I… anytime, I'm here for you," Blaine said softly. I knew this was hard for him to see someone else's parents care about them when his own parents tossed him to the side. I gently squeezed his hand, and smiled at him.

"So… in Chemistry…" Trent began.

The couple of hours he was there were spent with small talk about school, and the need for double dates, and him gushing over how Sebastian was and how he was so great. He was about to say something about the previous day, but stopped himself and blushed hard. I tilted my head, curiosity coming over me, but he quickly looked at the clock and said he had to go.

"I'll see you guys later," he said as he started for the door. "And… thanks." With that, he left, closing the door behind him.

"I'm so happy for him," I said as Blaine moved to get out of his seat. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Getting in bed with my boyfriend… what does it look like?"

"At least let me get the nurse… or let me help," I said, worried he would fall.

"I'll be fine. It's not like I'll actually need to bear weight on anything. I'll be fine," he tried reassuring me. This only made me scoot closer to him, ready in case he lost his grip.

He planted his hands on the mattress and quickly stood and collapsed on the bed, scooting up until he was all the way on, curled up into my side.

"I think I'll wait till tomorrow to try walking," he said into my chest.

"I think that's an excellent idea. I've gotta say that I love Darlene though."

"Don't tell me she's going to take my place… I just don't think I can handle that sort of rejection," he said in a mocking tone.

"Oh trust me; no one could ever replace you."

"Really?"

"Do I need to answer that?" I asked as my hand trailed up and down his spine.

"Mmmm, I guess not. When are you planning on going to school?"

"Not anytime soon. I have caught up on my homework though. Dad's been bringing it for me."

"But what about mine?" he asked, almost offended that we wouldn't think of him.

"Really Blaine? Don't even worry about it. The teachers are taking everything into consideration and are thinking about not making you do the work since just the morning you could grasp something other than a hand."

"Fine… I guess that's good though. I really don't think I can handle even more stress than I already have with this big ordeal."

"Don't worry; I'll be there the whole time no matter what. Got it?"

"Got it… where's dad? He said he'd be back in a few hours… and it's definitely been more than a few hours," Blaine wondered aloud.

"Carole said he was out like a rock. Don't be surprised if he doesn't come tonight."

"Good… he really does need the time away… as do you," he said, gently jabbing my stomach. "Promise me you'll get out of here for a few hours?"

"No way… I'm not going anywhere without you. I'm staying right here," I said as I only tightened my hold around his shoulders.

"Fine fine… can we watch _Peter Pan _again?"

"Really Blaine? We just watched it yesterday?"

"I like pirates what can I say? Oooo, when we're all better can we play pirates like they do? Pleeeeeease?" He pleaded, looking up at me, with those adorable hazel eyes. I sighed and nodded, earning a squeal of excitement from the supposedly young man. _Young man my ass._

The night was quiet as we watched movies together, neither of us wanting to fall asleep. And that, we never did.


	60. Chapter 60

"Are you sure you don't want me to come? I would really like to be there to support you," I said softly, trying my best to hide my disappointment that he didn't want me to go to physical therapy with him.

"I'd rather not see your face fall when I do. Don't deny it Hummel, alright." He sighed as he took my hand. "I'll be fine, and if anything happens the nurse will come get you right away."

"Fine. But you know that I would never be disappointed in you right?" I asked as I ran my thumb over the top of it.

"Yeah… I just don't want you to see me frustrated, that's all."

"Alright Blaine, ready to walk again?" The nurse asked as she walked in and grabbed the wheelchair from the corner.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he mumbled under his breath as he carefully slid onto the side of the bed, letting the nurse help him into the chair.

"We'll be back later," the nurse promised and with one last look over his shoulder, they were gone and I was left alone.

I was worried about him, if I was being honest with myself. He seemed to be gaining the strength back, but he had no confidence in himself. I tried to tell him over and over the few hours before that he could do it. But even with a nod of his head, I could see that he doubted.

"Hi Kurtie!" Darlene said as she moved quickly across the floor and onto the bed next to me that was previously occupied by Blaine.

"Hello my little princess, how are you this lovely morning?"

Even though we had only had minutes of interaction, I felt a connection from the start with this little girl. Almost as strong as the one I had with Blaine when we had first met.

"I'm great… but my mom's in my room crying. She told me that if I wanted I could come see you. But she seemed sad, but I wanted to see you," she replied innocently as she reached down to touch her shins, playing with the pink fabric that was against them.

"Why was your mom crying, sweetie? Did something happen?"

She only shrugged. "The doctor came in and started saying some stuff that I didn't know and she cried.

_Well shit… that could never be good. _I made a mental note to ask Judy later if she was alright.

"Alright honey. So what do you want to do until someone comes and gets you? We never did make it through the rest of the movie.

"Yeah, yeah. I love Peter Pan… he's my favorite," she said as she curled up into my side.

"He's my favorite too," I said with a smile as I turned the TV on and pressing play, letting the opening credits play through the speakers.

I was almost surprised when I heard a soft sound come from her mouth, indicating she was asleep. It was only ten in the morning. Surely it couldn't have been nap time yet. She probably only woke up a couple of hours ago. How could she be so tired?

"Knock knock," Judy said as she slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside. "I see she's found someone else to sleep on."

We both smiled, but mine quickly left when I noticed her red rimmed eyes.

"Tell me if I'm overstepping- I'm sure I am- but, what's wrong? Darlene said something about you crying after the doctors came in," I said quietly, biting my lip.

Her bottom lip quivered, but she held it in as she sat in the chair beside the bed.

"It's cancer… they've confirmed it. A-a tumor in her brain… I don't remember what the specific name was. But… oh god, how could this happen to my child. How?" she asked as more tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

My heart broke for the small family in my room. It broke for Darlene who had to go through this, but could never comprehend such a big thing. And for her mother who had to go through with seeing her child have such a horrible disease as cancer.

"Please don't pity me, Kurt. I've had enough for one day," she said as she, almost angrily, wiped her tears away. "They've kept us here for observation. She's been having seizures and has been tired lately; sleeping whenever she can. They did some tests these last few weeks and finally the answer came. Someone screwed up in the lab and the result was delayed quite a few weeks."

"I don't know her all that well, but she will win this thing. Just by looking at her, I can tell she's incredibly strong and courageous. If you need anything at all, let me know alright?"

"Thank you Kurt. I'm a single mom, and I was just thinking about how I would have to go at it alone-"

"But now, you know that you won't have to," I replied quickly, making sure she understood my seriousness. She only nodded.

"I need to get her back to her room. They are planning on doing a biopsy in the next couple of days and they want her to stay relatively close to her room, in case anything was to happen," she said quietly as she stood and picked up her daughter with ease. "Thank you again Kurt… for everything."

I could only nod, pushing back tears as she turned and left, going back to their own room.

I quickly turned off the TV and practically threw the remote onto the mattress beside me. Tears started to sting my eyes, but I forced them back. One did escape, the heartbreak becoming too much when I thought of innocent, too cute for her own good, Darlene. This had to be some stupid joke, right? Something this horrible couldn't happen to a five year old.

"Hey there handsome," a quiet voice said from the doorway. I looked up to the familiar voice and my mouth widened into a smile.

"Oh my god," I said quietly as I saw Blaine propped up against the doorframe, on his own two feet.

"Yep… still a little shaky, but," he said as he slowly started making his way to the side of the bed. He stumbled a few times, but he never fell.

As he sat on the edge of the bed, I took his hand in mine and continued to smile.

"I am so proud of you sweetheart. This is incredible," I whispered as we brought our foreheads together. He sighed happily.

"Sorry boys… thought I'd check up on you guys," another too familiar voice said from the door.

"Hey dad," Blaine said as he slowly stood, legs still a bit shaky, and walked over to him.

"Blaine! Oh my god this is incredible!" Dad said as he took Blaine into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Dad- can't- breathe," he managed to choke out as he was smashed into dad's chest.

"Sorry kiddo," he said as he gently released, steadying Blaine once more. "I'm so proud of you son."

It seemed like hours as they smiled at one another and I could see the genuine happiness in Blaine's eyes. Not just because of the fact that he could become as independent as he wanted to now, but also that he had people who loved and supported him no matter what.

"I better sit down. I'm still feeling a bit weak," he said quietly, taking his gaze away from dad.

"Here, let me help." Dad put his arm around Blaine's waist and Blaine leaned heavily onto the stronger man as he helped him to the chair.

"Thanks," Blaine said softly once he was seated.

"Anything for you kiddo," Dad said as he ruffled his curls.

"Blaine, we have excellent news," the doctor said as he walked quickly into the room, excitement in his eyes.

"Something else to be excited about?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Oh trust me; you'll be more excited about this. Now that you can walk pretty well, we are talking about discharging you tomorrow. You'll still have to prove to us that you can still function well on your own, but we have full confidence in you, Blaine."

"Are you serious? I can finally get out of here? Like, in the real world?" Blaine asked with a smile growing on his lips.

"Yep, but not until tomorrow. We want to make sure that everything is still alright and everything."

"Thank you doc. For everything really."

"It's just my job. Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to finish my rounds. I'll see you all later," he said with one final wave as he exited the room.

"I'm going home… and so are you guys. We all get to have actual lives that don't revolve around this stupid place!" Blaine said, excitement building in his voice.

"Blaine?" A soft, slightly high pitched voice asked from the door.

Blaine turned around and, even though he wasn't facing me, I knew his smile had fallen.

"Mom?"

"Mrs. Anderson," my dad started as he met her at the doorway.

"No dad… let her come in," Blaine said, but I could hear him wonder why he said that.

Dad didn't move right away, but after a few minutes, he stepped back and Mrs. Anderson walked slowly to the chair.

"Hi sweetie," she said as she ran a hand through his curls.

"Don't call me that," he mumbled as he pulled away from her touch.

Mrs. Anderson pulled her hand back slowly, and dropped it to her side. No matter how hard she tried, you could tell her utter disappointment.

"Blaine… can I talk to you… in private?" she asked as she looked to the two outcasts in the room.

I opened my mouth to protest but Blaine interrupted.

"Sure. Dad, Kurt? I'll call you when you can come back. You can get some food or something," he said with a soft, almost sad smile.

I nodded, knowing that if I tried to protest, that I would be trampled on with an argument. Either way, I lost. I knew that if Blaine thought he was ready for this, then he truly was.

I got up and sat on the edge of the bed, taking on his hands and squeezing it gently before taking my crutches and moving out of the room.

"Hey kid, you hungry?" dad asked as he closed the door behind him.

"No… I need to be here for him," I said quietly as I sat in one of the chairs outside his room. "I'm staying." And dad knew better than to put up a fight against me- especially when it was concerning Blaine. He lost every time. He mumbled something about getting lunch and was soon walking away to the elevator.

I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes, hoping that Blaine would truly be ok.

* * *

><p>(Blaine's POV)<p>

"What are you doing here, mom? Or should I call you Mrs. Anderson? Or Polly?" I said, almost harshly. I was so close to regretting my tone, but then I remembered what she did to me. What they both had done to me.

"Blaine," she said gently as she took a seat in the chair next to mine. "I still love you as my son. I hope you know that." I only scoffed in response. "Blaine, that was your father's idea, not mine." She sighed. "I'm not strong like you Blaine. I can't stand up to him- or anyone for that matter- like you can."

"You never answered my question," I stated matter- of- factly. I didn't dare to meet her eyes.

"I heard what happened and I was worried about you. I wanted to make sure you were alright. I did give birth to you and all."

I really did miss her. Even though the relationship with my father was strained, the one with my mother was incredible. She always helped me nurse a black eye, or a swollen cheek back when I was bullied. She was the one who had convinced my father to send me to Dalton when everything got to be too much. She was there for me; he was not.

"Look Blaine, I know you're angry. And if you want me to go, I will. I just needed to make sure you were alright."

She stood to leave, but I quickly grabbed her hand, telling her to stay. She sat back down and smiled at me.

"I kind of miss you, actually. I just thought that since… you know-"

"I'd rather not talk about that. But, I do want to apologize to you. I should have stood up against him the moment he even entertained the idea, but I didn't. I should have come sooner…"

"Mom…"

"No, let me finish. I should have been more supportive of you, and made more of an effort to reach out to Kurt like his family has done for you."

"My family," I corrected softly.

"What was that?"

"They're my family now. Not his, not Finn's, not Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, mine. They care about me, and love me for who I am.

Mom was speechless at that moment, not knowing what to say. I could see her eyes flickering between guilt, and almost anger.

"I'm sorry Blaine… I have to go," she said, her hazel eyes glistening in the light.

"Mom, you don't have to-"

"I love you Blaine. If you want to, call me or something. Maybe when you're fully better we can go get some coffee or something. It's your choice though- I'm not making you do anything." She pushed the hair off my forehead and placed a light kiss to it. "I love you my son. Always have, always will."

With that she pulled away, and without a second glance, she was gone.

* * *

><p>(Kurt's POV)<p>

It seemed like hours when the door finally opened- even though it had only been at least fifteen minutes.

I looked up and saw Mrs. Anderson standing in front of me, looking at me curiously before extending her hand out tentatively.

"Thank you," was all she said before she walked briskly down the hall, heels clicking on the tile.

When she disappeared from my sight, I quickly crutched my way into the room and closed the door behind me. My breath hitched when I saw Blaine, just sitting there, staring out the distant window.

"Blaine?" He didn't even flinch.

I walked over to him and touched his shoulder. Nothing.

"Blaine, please talk to me. Tell me if you're ok or not," I said as I moved so I was sitting on the bed facing him.

His expression was blank and his eyes were distant as they continued to stare at the rain pouring down outside.

I gently took his hand and put it on one of my thighs, palm up, while I traced small patterns into the skin, hoping to relax him. It didn't.

"I-I can't," he said as he blinked and tears fell.

"Blaine? Do you want to lay down? Rest a little bit?"

He stood, legs still shaky and moved onto the bed. I helped him to lay down and I pulled his body back against my chest, my arm going protectively over his waist. He was still stiff, and I could tell his mind was racing from the conversation that happened.

I kissed the back of his neck and buried my face in his curls, hoping to comfort the man in front of me.

His body shook and I started to massage his abs with my thumb, gently "shushing" him.

"I'm right here sweetheart. I'm always going to be right here," I cooed softly.

"I-I just don't know what to do," he stuttered, gasping for a proper breath.

"I know. Just relax for now. We'll figure everything out later. Just rest my love."

As seconds turned to minutes, his body stilled, his breathing deepened and he had fallen asleep. I wanted him to tell me what had happened, but I knew it would have to wait. All I could do for now was simply be there for him, and hold him close.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry guys! Right now i'm so exhausted that i can't even think about writing Thursdays chapter. but i promise that i will be all updated by Sunday at the very latest. hopefull i can get some chapters in tomorrow... but we'll see...<strong>

**might as well explain so you won't be too angry with me. **

**i am involved in my high school musical (Les Miz- I know... i'm excited!) and right now we are going through hell week where rehersals are very long. the last performance is the 17 so after that i will have some free time, so i'll be able to update on (hopefully) a daily basis.**

**so yeah... just thought you guys should know. :D hope you enjoyed this weird, sad, fast chapter. i must also apologize for that as well. once i get proper amounts of sleep, my writing will (again hopefully) get better. (But really, who needs sleep? You can only pick two things out of a social life, extracurricular activites, and sleep... obviously i have chosen...) :D**


	61. Thursday

**Alright guys, this is Thursday. I'm trying my hardest to get caught up today... i just wish there were more hours in a day... alright i'm going to quit rambling and get back to writing. :D**

* * *

><p>"Are you going to say something? Anything?" I asked quietly.<p>

"I fell six times yesterday. I never gave up because you wouldn't want me to," he tried with a small smile, never taking his eyes off the wall in front of us.

"You know what I mean," I said sadly, taking his hand in mine.

"I'm sorry; I just don't want to talk about it. Really, there's nothing to say. Can we just focus on the next couple hours? We get to sleep in our own bed tonight!"

He continued to talk excitedly about finally being independent, and doing things for himself, but I was still worried about him. It had taken me a half hour to actually get him to talk in general. And even then I didn't get what I wanted. I decided I would let him process everything some more and ask him later. If I couldn't hide anything and keep my emotions in, then he sure as hell couldn't either.

"Are you alright? Kurt?"

I jumped, startled from my thoughts and saw him looking at me with concern all over his face.

"You alright?" He repeated.

"Y-yeah… just kind of spaced out for minute."

He was about to say something more, but I was saved by the nurse walking in, followed by the doctor.

"Alright Blaine, ready to go home today?" the doctor asked as he came up beside the bed.

"For sure. You guys are awesome, but I just really need to get out of here," he said, not sounding apologetic at all.

The nurse and doctor only laughed and then nurse wrote something down.

"Alright then. We just want you to do some walking for us. Simple really. When you're doing that, your dad will fill out the necessary papers. Kurt, you coming with us?"

"Do you have to ask?" I asked with a grin as I looked over to Blaine who smiled as well.

"Alright then, if you will just follow me, we'll get to it then."

Blaine carefully, sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, letting his feet hang over the side. I took my crutches and hobbled over to his side, as he prepared to stand.

"Sorry, still takes me awhile. I feel like an old man when I do this," he said, laughing softly, but I could tell he was annoyed.

"It's alright Blaine. Take all the time you need." The doctor softly encouraged, stepping forward a little bit, to catch Blaine if he were to fall.

With one easy push from his arms he stood, still gripping the handle on the bed, steadying himself. He stood straighter and began walking towards the door, us following close behind.

"You're doing great Blaine. Go ahead and take a right. We'll try the stairs next," the doctor said as we made our way down the hallway to the staircase.

Doctor Wilkening opened the door and Blaine carefully went inside. I went up to his side and squeezed his arm gently.

"You ready for this?" I asked, sensing the fear he had. He only nodded.

"Don't worry Blaine. I'll be right behind you. I know you can do it," the doctor said as he placed his hand in between his shoulder blades. Blaine nodded again, taking a careful step towards the stairs.

He lifted one shaky leg up and slowly placed it on the stair above, gripping the handle as he pulled himself up onto the step, the doctors hand hovering over his back, just in case.

"Good job Blaine, just like that, you're doing great," the doctor praised.

Blaine continued to ascend the stairs slowly and carefully, taking one step at a time, looking back to me every so often. I smiled encouragingly at him and he continued, knowing he had my full support.

"Great job Blaine!" The doctor said as they reached the top. "Think you can go down?"

"Most definitely," he said as he looked to me with the widest smile I had ever seen.

He reached for the railing as the doctor stepped in front of him.

As he descended, his eyes never left mine, as if looking at me was what made him go step by step.

He finally reached the bottom and I hurried over to him, letting his arms wrap around me. I so wanted to hold him, but my damn crutches got in the way.

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart. You did it," I whispered in his ear, as my chin rested on his shoulder.

"With your help," Blaine whispered back, sighing happily.

"Well then," the doctor said with a smile. "It looks like you're all ready to go. I still can't believe how fast you're recovering. This isn't exactly normal."

"Well… I'm not exactly normal," he said with a smile. "And I couldn't be happier about that fact."

The doctor smiled, resting a hand on his shoulder. "We're all really proud of you Blaine. I hope you know that," he said gently, sincerity in his voice.

"Thank you sir. Can I go home now?"

"Of course you can. Can you make it back to the room? I'm sure you're out of energy. We can get a wheelchair if you'd like."

He shook his head. "Nah I'm fine. I might want to take a nap when I get home, but I'm fine for now."

We slowly- because of me- made our way back to the room, his hand on the small of my back. I stumbled a few times, my knees going weak from his touch, but he was always there to catch me.

"You alright?" he asked after the third time.

"Yeah… you're just kind of distracting me," I said jokingly.

He only smiled, never taking his hand off my back. For that, I was very grateful.

"Hey kid, pass the test?" Dad asked as we stepped into the room.

"Do you have to ask dad? This is Blaine we're talking about," I said as I collapsed into the chair. "Blaine, how can you not be tired? I'm exhausted from making that trip and I've been out of bed longer than you."

"You also have to remember that you have to support your whole body weight with your arms, sweetheart," he said as he kissed my forehead and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ok Blaine. Looks like everything is clear. We just want you to take the next couple of days to just relax. Don't stray too far from home. And I'm sure the school has a program where you can get a tutor to get your homework if you don't feel like going back Monday. If you start to feel dizzy or anything that's not normal, come back and we'll have a look." He paused and smiled at us. "Hospital policy to take you out in a wheelchair though, sorry," he said with a small smile.

"Thanks for everything doc," Blaine said as he shook the older man's hand.

"It was great treating you Blaine. Just don't come back, alright?"

"Alright," Blaine said with a small laugh.

"Have a good day folks," Doctor Wilkening said as he stepped out the door, a nurse coming in immediately.

"Alright kiddo, you ready?" Dad asked as Blaine settled in the chair.

"Really dad? You have to ask?"

The car ride was long, even though it was only a fifteen minute drive. Saying that Blaine was excited was an understatement.

"Sweetie, calm down," I said with a laugh as I rested my hand on his thigh. "We don't want you to lose all of your energy yet."

"But it's been like two weeks since I've been home. I love this air. Don't you just love air?" he asked as he took a deep breath in.

"Sounds like those drugs are working mighty fine," Dad said from the driver's seat. "He's going to crash any second, just wait."

"Dad," I started, but I knew it was true.

Five minutes later his head was on my shoulder, his breath deepening with each passing second. I interrupted dad when he was about to say something, which had to be along the lines of "I told you so".

He was still fast asleep when we pulled into the driveway. I so wished I could take him in my arms and carry him myself, but I wouldn't be able to do that for another five weeks.

Dad hurried around the car opening the door and carefully picking Blaine up, Blaine's head rolling onto dad's shoulder, his arms limp in his lap.

"He sure is a heavy sleeper," my dad said, amused by how he hadn't even stirred when moved.

"Yep," I said in response as I climbed out of the car, crutches supporting me as I stood. "At least he's a semi early riser so I don't have to wake him up. It's a pain when I _do_have to.

"Wha'-whereami?" the man whispered, his head still rested on the older man's shoulder.

"Well, good afternoon. Have a nice nap?" dad asked as he stepped inside the door, which Carole held open.

"Mmmm, I can walk by myself."

"I know kiddo, but you were asleep. Are you still tired?" When Blaine nodded, dad laid him down on the couch, getting the blanket the lay on top of it, draping it over Blaine's small form.

"Go back to sleep, kid. You need it," dad whispered before placing a small kiss to his forehead. My heart melted as I saw the exchange; how it was exactly what dad did for me. How, somehow, dad just knew that Blaine needed a father figure, and what _exactly _he needed.

As he walked past me, he placed a hand on my shoulder, looking me into the eyes. We had a short conversation through our eyes, but I wasn't really paying attention to it. I was paying close attention to the love he had in his eyes; the protectiveness he held for all three of us.

"I love you dad," I whispered softly, hoping to not disturb Blaine any further.

"I love you too Kurt," he said as he gently kissed my forehead as well. "Now take care of him... Billy just called- an emergency at the shop. Carole will be here as well so don't worry about anything but him, alright?"

I only nodded, knowing that he didn't mean his physical nature, or if he was in pain.

"Alright, kid. I'll see you later."

As soon as he left I made my way over to the couch and laid my crutches gently on the floor.

"Hmmm, pillow?" he asked softly as he noticed my presence, his eyes still closed.

"Sit up," I whispered gently. He did so and I sat in the open space, gently guiding his head back down onto my thighs. "There you go," I said as I ran a hand through his loose curls.

He sighed contently, opening his eyes halfway and smiling as he took my other hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"I love you," he said simply.

I only smiled, bending awkwardly to touch my lips to his forehead, letting them linger for a few minutes.

"I love you too," I whispered, sitting back up and taking his casted arm. "So so much." I traced my fingers around the textured cover, my fingers brushing against his every so often.

"What's wrong?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

I shrugged, rubbing my thumb over his knuckles. "Just thinking," I said softly.

"What about?" he asked curiously, trying to meet my gaze that I had on the floor past Blaine.

I wanted to say nothing, but I knew he wouldn't buy that. He _did_ know me better than anyone else. He would have seen right through the lie.

"I'm worried about you… I don't know really," I said honestly.

"Kurt," he said, trying to sit up. I only pushed him gently back.

"Blaine, no. You need to relax," I said as I placed my hand on his head, smoothing out his curls.

"I am relaxing. But you need to as well, you know. You can't go around worrying about me 24/7."

"And you can?" I asked, my patience running away. "I thought this was an equal relationship where there are two people involved. Not two and one running the show. If so, I don't want it," I said, stilling my hand and resting it on the armrest.

I risked taking a look down to the man in my lap, and I broke over the hurt in his eyes as he starred at the ceiling.

"Kurt… you know what I mean. Right now, there's nothing to worry about. I'm fine, I have you and an amazing family," he said with a small smile, taking my hand and placing it over his chest so I could feel his heartbeat.

"I'm sorry Blaine," I said softly, regretting the words I said earlier.

"I know sweetie. We're all just stressed. I understand, trust me. But please just realize I'm fine. The whole mom thing is in the past. Nothing became of it, and I'm over it."

I wanted to ask him what was said, but decided against it. Yes, I wanted him to talk to me about it, but I needed to respect his wishes to not.

"Anything else on your mind?" he asked softly, tracing circles into my palm.

"Nope," I said, a little too quickly. I was a horrible liar.

"You know I don't buy that," he said with a small yawn.

"It's fine sweetie. Get some sleep and we'll talk about it later," I replied as his eyes closed. A few minutes passed and he was asleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey you," Sebastian said as he opened the door to reveal Trent.<p>

"Hey, mind if I come in?" Trent asked as he shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Do you have to ask?"

Trent only smiled and walked in, receiving a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you," Trent said as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"I missed you too… even though it's only been like two days."

"Uhhh, three days, thank you very much," Trent smiled as he pulled away.

"So… how is everything going? With your parents and school I mean," Sebastian asked softly, taking Trent's hand.

"Meh… it's alright. The parents are still trying to process it all, and school… well…"

"Well…?"

"It's just not the same. I really don't want to talk about it," Trent said, looking down at the floor, hoping Sebastian would move on so Trent would have to explain why he had quit the soccer team.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right? I won't judge you."

"I know… I just don't want to talk about it," Trent replied, letting his gaze fall on Sebastian. "I love you."

"C'mere," Sebastian said as he opened his arms again, guiding Trent into them when he saw the tears threatening to pour out. "I love you so much, Trent. I'm always here for you," he whispered in his ear.

"Can we lie on your bed? I just want to relax right now," Trent said as he pushed the tears back.

"Of course," Sebastian whispered, pulling back and taking his hand and guiding him to his room.

Once inside, Sebastian shut the door and led Trent onto the bed, settling beside him. Trent immediately laid his head down on his boyfriend's chest, and breathed in his scent. _God it was amazing. _Sebastian just stroked Trent's hair and back, hoping to calm the man. When Trent's grip on Sebastian's waist loosened, he knew that his boyfriend had fallen asleep and smiled, closing his eyes as well.

* * *

><p>"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Blaine asked, realizing that the next day would be date night.<p>

"I don't know actually. Dinner and a movie?" I suggested with a small shrug.

"Sounds perfect to me… where, what and when… and do we want to make it a double date?"

"I'll take care of everything," I said as an idea popped into my head. "Maybe hold off on a double date."

"Alright… Kurt?"

"Yeah sweetie?" I asked as I laid my head on his shoulder, interlocking our fingers.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong I guess… it's just… I don't know how to thank you," I said softly, squinting my eyes at the wall, trying think about that concept a little more.

"What did I do?"

"I know what you did to your arm, Blaine. I know what you did for me. And I can't thank you enough."

"Kurt," he started, wrapping his arms around my shoulder and hugging me tight. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you. I would do it all again in a heartbeat. Kurt… I would sacrifice myself for you."

"Well, if that happened then it would have been a waste of time, then I would kill myself for losing you," I said softly, completely serious.

"Kurt… you have to promise me that if anything happens to me that you will move on and you'll be happy. I don't want you to lose yourself over losing me. You know I wouldn't want that."

I sighed knowing it was true. "But you're everything to me, Blaine. You're my whole world. I can't even imagine my life without you."

"You have to promise me Kurt," he said sternly, pushing me up gently and looking into my eyes.

"Only if you promise me the same thing."

He looked down in defeat, and I just knew that he was hoping I wouldn't make him promise the same thing. I just knew that he felt the same way.

He kissed my forehead and cupped my cheek.

"You know… we really are perfect for each other."


	62. Friday

"Good morning sweetheart," I heard a small voice whisper as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Mmmm, morning," I replied tiredly as I saw Blaine beside me, looking at me with loving eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm great actually. No pain and I'm not exhausted anymore. How about you?"

I gave him a look of "really Blaine?" and sighed when he gave me a pleading look to answer. "It's not really pain, just discomfort when I twist my leg the wrong way. This cast is stupid."

"I'm sorry," he said as he gave me a genuine apologetic look and kissed my forehead. Only five more weeks, maybe less if it heals fast."

"Oh I hope to god that it does. This really is getting annoying. I'm still not used to sitting down, with a cast cover while taking a shower… it's annoying," the last part I muttered half to myself.

"Wanna try something new?"

I looked at him with a questioning look before semi understanding.

"Since I can't exactly use my hand while I shower… maybe we could… I don't know… help each other," he said softly, looking a little embarrassed, which for whatever reason, I didn't understand.

"That would be great… wanna start the water while I get some stuff?" When he nodded I gave his lips a chaste kiss and slowly got out of bed, while he made his way to the bathroom.

I stood with the help from my crutches and hobbled my way over to the dresser and pulled out a couple of pairs of sweats for both of us, along with some boxers. I managed to hold onto the articles of clothing as well as the crutch- how I did, I'm not all that sure. I slowly made my way into the bathroom and admired at how he bent down to turn on the water. When he heard my crutches against the tile he looked up and smirked, not making a comment.

I sat on the toilet and patiently waited as he let the water run. When it had finished he turned it off and walked around the bathroom, picking up the supplies he needed. He walked over to me and knelt in front of me with my cast cover. He picked up my casted leg and put the hell on his thigh as he gently put the cover on; making sure all of the air escaped so it could fit snugly against my leg so no water would seep through.

He kissed my knee and smiled as he laid his hands on my waist where the waistband of my sweatpants sat. I lifted my hips slightly and he pulled the article of clothing down, exposing all parts of me. He discarded them on the floor and quickly did the same to himself.

"Can you get in by yourself? I can lift you up if you want?"

"I know you are so incredibly strong babe, but seeing that you just got out of the hospital and can barely walk for long periods of time, I don't exactly trust you with that," I said with a smile as I rubbed his cheek. He smiled back and turned his head to kiss my palm.

I slowly got up and was about to hop over, but Blaine put his hand on my waist. "I've got ya," he said as he let me lean on him.

"You sure?" he only looked at me and scoffed.

"I'm fine... And plus it's like two inches. But the walls there just in case," he said as he rolled his eyes with an adorable smile.

"I love you," I said softly as I leaned my head on his shoulder briefly, then continuing to let him practically carry me the two inches to the edge of the tub. I sat on the edge and gently slid into the water letting my right leg hang awkwardly on the side so it didn't have to be submerged in water. He steadied himself on the walls as he climbed in between my legs, relaxing against my chest.

"Mmmmm, this feels nice," he said softly as he rested his head on my shoulder, most likely closing his eyes. He rested his right arm over my leg, out of reach of the water and completely relaxed his whole body against mine. All I could do was smile and kiss his temple before reaching for the body soap and squirting some into my hands. They moved meticulously over his already smooth body, rubbing his shoulders and exploring his chest and abs and onto his biceps and muscular forearms.

"Damn Kurt… where did you learn to be so amazing?" he asked when I had stopped and grabbed the shower nozzle and gently washed the soap from his body. I only hummed, smiling at how my boyfriend fit so perfectly where he was.

I massaged his scalp a few times with generous amounts of shampoo and conditioner (you have to respect the rule of "lather, rinse, and repeat") and stopped, circling my arms around his waist, pulling him up impossibly closer to my chest. I let my chin rest on his shoulder and kissed his neck softly.

"I love you."

"Hmmm, I love you more."

After all was said and done, Blaine reached over to drain the water and helped me out of the bath. He retrieved the towel that he had gotten earlier and helped steady me as he helped to dry me off before handing me the clothes while he did the same to himself.

Once we were both dressed we made our way carefully downstairs. I didn't know if Blaine was going slowly because of me or if he was still getting used to the idea of walking. I would have said the latter.

"Morning boys, how'd you sleep?" dad asked from the kitchen, flipping a few pieces of bacon.

"Wonderfully," Blaine said as reached over the table and held my hand on the surface, running his thumb over the knuckles. He turned my palm over and carefully traced letters into the skin. I smiled softly when I realized what he had spelled was "beautiful".

"It's true" he mouthed, giving me a wink before turning back to dad to talk about sports… or something. I simply sat there and stared at this wonderful man in front of me. He was mine and I was his. We both had given each other most of our hearts- if not all- and I loved him with everything I could. I liked to think that it was the same for him.

"Ok, who wants pancakes?" Dad asked, startling me from my thoughts as he walked in with a plateful of food.

"Hey, we won't need to worry about Finn stealing everything!" Blaine said excitedly as he retrieved four pancakes and three pieces of bacon.

"Ewww, Blaine! How can you have syrup on your bacon? That's disgusting," I said as I scrunched up my nose.

"I happen to absolutely love it. Have you ever tried it?" I slowly shook my head and he sighed, hanging his head. "Dad, why did you deprive Kurt from the amazing things in life?"

He only laughed as he sat as well, reaching for the plate as well.

"Well, tell me you have at least had French fires dipped in milkshakes."

I gave him a confused look, knitting my eyebrows together as he gasped.

"Found out what our dates going to be tonight! Adventures!" he said as he handed me the bottle of syrup. "At least try it." When I shook my head, he gave me that damn puppy look. "For me?" I sighed angrily and took it from him.

"That's really not fair. You know I can't say no to that. And plus, I already have the date figured out, so no. maybe tomorrow or something. It can be like a family outing since, one- you and I can't drive. Two, the doctor doesn't want you to stray too far from home, and I would feel more comfortable if someone who was not crippled to be with you."

"Kurt, I'm fine. How many times do I have to tell you that?" he said, and I could tell his temper was diminishing.

"Blaine, calm down. I'm sorry, alright? I just don't want you getting hurt," I said softly.

"I'm not going to get hurt! Stop babying me! I am almost eighteen years old, I can take care of myself," he exclaimed, pushing his chair back and standing up. When he swayed a bit, worry got the best of me. Even when he walked off, gripping his head, panic stirred in me. I went to stand up, but my dad held out his hand.

"I'll go. You finish up," he said gently as he went upstairs slowly.

* * *

><p>(Blaine's POV)<p>

The whole me getting angry was a bad idea.

When I had stood up, my vision blurred and I had felt dizzy, but it quickly passed, so there wasn't anything to worry about. When I walked, the small headache that started this morning had grown where each small sound, each creak in the stairs made my ears feel like they were exploding.

I was so happy when I reached my own bedroom and closed the door, flopping down on the bed gently and closing my eyes, hoping the pain would leave my body.

There was a small knock on my door, and when I told them to go away, I tried a "go away" but it was small and insignificant. The door slowly opened and closed behind them.

"Kurt, go away. We'll talk later," I mumbled into my pillow, wincing from the pain of the sound.

"One, I'm not Kurt, and two we need to talk now. So sit up," dad said as I felt him sit on the edge of the bed.

"It hurts," I mumbled again.

"What does kiddo," he asked as he placed a gentle hand on my back.

"My head. It feels like there's a freaking orchestra playing in there."

"I'll call the doctor," he said as he stood up and went out of the room.

I felt darkness overcome me and soon I was asleep.

* * *

><p>(Burt's POV)<p>

"Hey, how's he doing?" a worried Kurt asked as I walked in the kitchen.

"He has a headache," I replied, picking up the phone and calling the Doctor.

"Hello, Dr. Wilkening speaking."

"Hi, this is Burt Hummel, Mr. And-"

"Ah yes… calling so soon?"

"Yeah, Blaine has a headache this morning… is that something we should worry about?"

"Give him some of those prescription pills and if it lasts for more than, oh, two hours, then call me back and we'll see about bringing him in."

"Alright… and also," I said, lowering my voice so Kurt wouldn't hear in the next room. "He got kind of angry this morning. Like all of the sudden. Is that something we should worry about?"

"Not at all. It's most likely just the prescriptions talking. If he still acts that way after he's done with them, then I guess that that part of the brain changed… I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can really do about that," he said, almost apologetically.

I sighed. "Thank you Doctor. I'm sorry; I must be overreacting a bit, huh?"

"Not at all. You're just worried about your son. I can understand that. Give me a call if you have any other questions."

"Thank you."

"You are quite welcome."

After we said our goodbyes I hung up and filled a glass of water and the bottle of pills and headed to Blaine's room.

"Is everything alright?" Kurt asked as I was about to step on the first stair.

I turned around and gave him a small smile. "Yeah, everything's fine. We'll see how these work out."

I ascended the stairs and gently pushed open the door and smiled at the sight. Blaine was curled into a ball on his side, mouth slightly open and his eyes closed. I didn't want to wake him, but I needed to make sure he was alright.

"Blaine, kiddo wake up. You need to take these," I said as I gently shook his shoulders.

"Did I really fall asleep?" he asked through closed eyes.

"Yeah bud. Here, sit up and take these. They'll help you feel better."

He slowly opened his eyes and sat up slightly, taking the pill and glass of water, downing them both and putting the glass on the nightstand.

"I need to apologize- to you and Kurt. I was out of line, and it wasn't cool. I'm sorry dad," he said softly, his eyes looking like tears would pour out any second.

I really didn't know what to say or do then. I knew it wasn't exactly his fault, and it really wasn't even that bad…I opened my arms and guided him close, cradling the back of his neck.

"Don't apologize… I know that you're just frustrated, and that's alright. We understand… at the very least Kurt does."

He sighed, relaxing completely in my arms. I thought he had fallen asleep for a few minutes until he spoke up.

"I'm really happy to be here, you know that?"

"Hmmm?"

He slowly released himself from my arms and looked at me. "Thank you… for everything really. I know that it's a lot to bring someone else in- especially when said person is your son's boyfriend. I just feel like I haven't said a proper thank you."

"Kid," I started with a small laugh. "We are more than happy to take you in. We love you Blaine, as does Kurt. There's no need to thank us. If anything, it's you that I should be thanking. For taking care of Kurt… and for making him happy."

He only nodded, a smile playing out on his lips.

"Get some rest kid. Rest that headache and we'll see about going somewhere for a bit."

He settled back into the mattress and I slid the covers over him, tucking him in.

"_Daddy, I'm scared," eight year old Kurt whispered. "I want Mommy."_

"_I know kiddo," he said sadly, still not over his wife's death just the week before. "Would it help if I sat with you until you went to sleep?" when he nodded, Burt climbed in next to him, covering both of their bodies with the blankets and turning of the lights. Kurt relaxed in to Burt's side, as his father's arm went around his shoulders._

_Soon, the boy was asleep, and Burt knew that if he stayed like this he would regret it in the morning. But he just couldn't stand leaving Kurt alone. He situated them both so they were laying down, Burt's feet close to hanging off the end- but he could care less. Kurt needed him to be his strong tower, his strength through all of this. But maybe he could have just one last cry before Kurt woke up._

The memory faded as I pressed a small kiss to Blaine's forehead when he had closed his eyes. This was such a similar situation. But instead of just one little boy, there was three, two not even my blood. But that didn't make me love each of them less. It just meant that I had more love to give.

* * *

><p>(Kurt's POV)<p>

It had been fifteen minutes since dad went up to give Blaine his pills, and I was still sitting at the table, wringing my hands together nervously. What if something had happened? What if the doctor said something and Blaine's having a hard time processing it? Oh god what if he needs me? The worried thoughts continued and at some points in time I would stand up, only to sit back down, thinking that dad would have told me… right?

Finally after what seemed like hours, dad descended down the stairs, his facial expression neutral.

"Is everything alright dad?" I asked quickly, needing to know that Blaine was going to be alright.

"Yeah bud, everything's fine. He's resting for now. You should probably rest a bit too, since you're going to-"

"Dad," I whispered sternly. "You have to remember that he's a good eavesdropper- even from upstairs."

It was hours before I heard his door slowly creak open- ok, maybe only like two hours. I turned around on the couch and saw a refreshed Blaine walk slowly down the stairs.

"Hey you," I said as he walked over and sat next to me.

"Hey… look Kurt, I'm really-"

"Blaine, stop. I understand, alright? I'm the one who's sorry. I'm just worried about you and I want to take care of you. Because I _do _in fact care about you, and it would kill me to see you back in that place."

He leaned his head on my shoulder and sighed.

"I love you," he said softly as I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, pulling him in tightly but carefully.

"I love you too," I whispered, placing a soft kiss to his curls. "How are you feeling? How are your ribs?"

"I'm doing a lot better actually. Hardly any pain at all."

"'Hardly?'"

"Yeah there's a little bit of pain, but it's not excruciating pain… I'm fine." I opened my mouth to speak, but he beat me to it. "Yes, I will let you know if it gets worse.

I laughed softly. "So seeing as you slept away most of the afternoon, it's almost time for our date. I want you to get dressed in your fanciest tux and be ready in an hour. And I don't want you to come downstairs until I tell you you can."

"But it's so comfortable here," he whined as his arm tightened over my waist and he nuzzled closer into my chest.

"Don't worry. We'll have plenty of cuddle time afterwards… I don't want to be late."

"Fine," he grumbled, jokingly before sitting up and climbing back up the stairs. Once I had heard his door close, I set to work, Finn coming out of his room to help seeing as both Carole and dad were at work still.

* * *

><p>(Blaine's POV)<p>

After an hour of sitting and waiting and wondering what could be planned, Finn came in and granted access to downstairs. I was a little confused to see he was wearing one of his own tuxes as well, but concluded that he must be going on a date with Rachel. I stood up, wincing slightly from the small amount of pain that had settled briefly in my side. Luckily, Finn already had the bottle of pills as a just in case and handed one to me.

We walked slowly and quietly downstairs, Finn in front of me even after a few minutes of debate. Obviously he had won.

When we walked into the dining room, I gasped at the sight.

The lights were dimmed ever so slightly, the blinds closed to shield the room from the moonlight. The table had a red table cloth over it, two places set. A bouquet of assorted flower and two lit candles sat in the middle. If that wasn't breathtaking enough, there he was, in his black tux that fit him so nicely, crutches under his arms and a dozen red roses in hand.

"Good evening, sir," Finn said as he pulled out a chair. I almost laughed at him being so proper, but I could tell he was being completely serious. I sat in the seat and let him push the chair forward. He went over to Kurt and held his crutches as he too sat in the other chair.

"Surprise?" he asked with a small smile.

"Kurt… this is amazing. But, how-?"

"Finn of course helped while I bossed him around. I had Carole help me cook and dad agreed to leave… I just wanted a time where we could have a romantic dinner, just the two of us. You like?"

I smiled. "I love. This is just incredible."

"If I were a real waiter I would ask if you guys wanted wine… but I don't think Burt would go for that… water?" Finn asked as he held a pitcher of water.

"Finn, how did you agree to do this?" I asked as he poured me a glass.

"You guys deserve this and I wanted to help make the evening special for both of you," he said sincerely.

"Yeah, and he's getting fifty bucks for it," Kurt laughed.

"Shhh, you're not supposed to mention that part," Finn said, smiling.

"Thank you Finn. Really, this is just- wow," I said as I laughed, not really knowing what I was laughing at.

The evening was spent in light conversation, trying to catch up on McKinley's drama and new rumors throughout the Glee club. Then Finn brought the worse conversation up.

"So Blaine… I heard your mom went the hospital," he said, shoveling a piece of chicken into his mouth.

I looked down and played with the napkin on my lap.

"S-she wants contact again. She apologized. End of discussion," I said softly, looking up just in time to see Kurt send him a death glare. "No Kurt, its fine. You deserve to know. You all deserve to."

"Blaine," Kurt started, but either he didn't know what to say or he would wait until later to talk because he shut his mouth and picked at his food.

"So how's school, Finn?"

* * *

><p>(Kurt's POV)<p>

"I'm really sorry Blaine," I said quietly as I maneuvered around the room to my bed, him following close behind.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. It needed to get out there," he said as he all but fell on my bed.

"I'm sure it wasn't the kind of date you had in mind… especially with Finn there."

"Kurt," he said as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me close when I too was on the bed. "Anytime I get to spend time with you is incredible, alright? It doesn't matter if there are thousands of people in the room or just you and me."

I scoffed quietly. "Cheesy…"

"You love it Hummel- don't lie," he said as he backed away and playfully tapped my nose. "I sure do love you."

"Mmmm, I love you too."

"You know," he said after a few moments of silence. "Finn went to Rachel's, and mom and dad said they would be out most of the night. We have the house to ourselves."

"Blaine, no. No strenuous activity until your ribs are completely and totally healed. No way," I said rolling away, turning my back to him.

"Oh come on Kurt," he said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. "Knowing you, I don't even have to do a lot of work." He peppered kisses along the back of my neck, making goose bumps rise and a shiver to escape. "Can I take that as a yes?" he mumbled against my skin.

I pushed him gently away and straddled his legs, my right leg twisted awkwardly due to the cast, and bended down to attack his lips with my own, my hands pinning his against the pillows.


	63. Saturday

**Please find it in your wonderful hearts to forgive me? I know I'm a whole week behind and stuff, but maybe just a little tiny forgiveness?**

* * *

><p>(Burt's POV)<p>

I had thought long and hard the previous day about this. I talked to Carole and she agreed with me. Blaine needed somewhere where he could just release on his own without other's watching. I made a few phone calls and everything was set in place.

"Hey Blaine, I have something to show you," I called out as they walked downstairs.

"Alright…" Blaine said, questionably. He squeezed Kurt's upper arm and smiled before following me to the garage.

There was a random room in the corner that was mainly used for storage. Carole and I went through it all and stored some of the junk in attic and some had a nice home in the garbage can. It was nice and private with a lock on the door, completely separate.

"Now, I don't want you using this until you are completely healed, alright?" When he nodded, still curious as to what was happening, I slowly opened the door to reveal the lone bag, dangling from the ceiling in the middle of the small room. I looked back to him and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I saw the pure joy in his face. "We figured that you could have a place where you can call your own. And that way you don't have to go to the gym anymore."

"B-but, punching bags are so exp-"

"Blaine, don't even say it. You are my son, and I want you to be happy and comfortable. I know that you are pretty comfortable here, but I figured you could have a place you can call your own."

"But it's not even my birthd-"

"Blaine…" I tried thinking of something. "Happy platypus day."

"W-what?" he asked, giving me a very confused look.

"It was one of the headlines in the paper. Happy platypus day Blaine."

He wrapped his arms around me and I did the same ever so gently. When I felt his body shaking I squeezed him a little harder.

"Thank you," he whispered into my chest.

"You're welcome Blaine. Now," we both released the hug, "here's the key. But I expect you to not use it until at least two weeks from now."

"Deal," he said with a broad smile as he turned the metal around in his fingers. "Dad, there is one more thing I need to talk to you about… but not here. Can we go out to coffee or something today?"

I nodded, a little confused, but I still agreed. "Sure thing kid. Everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, everything's great. I just need to ask you something," he said with a sincere smile and a shrug.

"Alright… how about we go after breakfast- beat the afternoon rush."

* * *

><p>(Kurt's POV)<p>

To say I was pleased that Blaine wouldn't have to spend long hours at the gym anymore was an understatement. This was just what he needed as I knew that he would definitely need those times of release.

As we sat at breakfast, he sat across from me and for some reason, he seemed nervous. When we glanced up at the same time, he smiled his cheeks turning slightly pink and ducked his head back down. I looked around the table and saw that my dad had seen the same exchange, but said nothing as he ducked his head.

"Hey, so I was thinking maybe we could go to the mall or something. Even though I can't exactly fit in my jeans at the moment, I would be willing to make a sacrifice to get out and about," I said when they were clearing the table.

"Oh, uh, maybe later. Dad and I are going for coffee," he said as he rubbed his casted wrist.

"A-alright… everything alright?" I asked quietly.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, everything's fine. Just… bonding time I guess."

"Hey kid, ready to go?" Dad said as he came up to us and patted his shoulder.

"Yeah. We'll be back later," Blaine said as he kissed my cheek.

For the first five minutes I sat at the table trying to figure out what I could possibly do on a Saturday without my boyfriend and without my car.

"Hey Carole, would you mind driving me somewhere?" I said when I realized what I needed to do.

"Sure hon. Where to?"

"The jailhouse."

"Wow… Parole," Dave thought to himself as he stared at the ceiling from his bed. "I never thought that they would be that generous to someone like me."

"Karofsky," a rough voice said from the bars that led to the outside. "You have a visitor."

He sat up and walked over to where the guard had opened the door and led him out to the visiting area. Dave had no idea who it was, seeing that the last time he had a visitor was from Kurt and that was months ago… or at least it had seemed like months. It couldn't have been his parents because they already told him how much of a disgrace he was and how they would never love him again. It couldn't be them.

As he walked through the doors and saw across the glass, he froze in shock. Across the glass was tall, slender man, dressed in sweatpants and an almost too small Ohio State Buckeye's sweatshirt.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" he asked as he sat and picked up the phone that connected the two of them.

"I told you I would come visit… I know it's kind of overdue, but Kurt Hummel never backs down on his promises," he said, pausing for a few moments before speaking again. "How are you?"

"I'm doing alright. They're going to be putting me on parole in the next couple of days. They've been talking about it for the last week," Dave said softly, wondering what Kurt would do. He shocked Dave again when he just sat there, a faint smile on his lips.

"That's great, Dave," he said gently.

"Wait… I'm confused. After what I did to you, you're happy I'm getting out?"

"Dave… I forgive you, alright? I know that you know what you did was wrong, and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't try something like that again. I know the rules that being on parole means that you can't have contact with me… but I would really like to be your friend, Dave. I want to help you."

I stared at him, very confused. _He forgave me?_ After what Dave did to him the last year, leading up to what brought him here; he was completely caught off guard.

"I-I- are you sure?" he asked quietly. "I mean… after all that I have done to you… you-"

"Dave, I want to help you. The past is behind us, and the only thing that matters is the future. Will you at least let me do that?"

Dave thought about it for a few moments before nodding slowly. "I would actually really like that."

The two talked for a few more minutes, having a light hearted conversation at _why in the world are you wearing sweats?_ and god knows what else.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," Kurt said as he stood up, reaching for his crutches from the side. "I'll have them call me when you can get out. We'll meet up sometime."

"Thank you Kurt. You know you don't have to do this, right? I can handle this on my own," Dave said, making sure that this wasn't out of pity, or anything.

"No one should have to go through something alone, Dave. I had to learn that the hard way."

And with that, he was gone, leaving a stunned David Karofsky.

* * *

><p>(Kurt's POV)<p>

I crutched my way to the door, trying my hardest to open it without falling over. After a couple weeks of doing this routine, you would think that I would be used to it. Luckily, one of the guards came just in time. After a quick and polite 'thank you' I crutched my way to the lobby where Carole was waiting for me, trying my hardest to keep back tears that threatened to push through.

I really didn't know why I felt like crying. I had forgiven him, he felt awful about what he had done and we were going to work it out- right? I mean, that was the right choice, wasn't it?

"Hey honey, how did it go?" Carole asked as I came into view. I gave her a small smile and gave her the overused word 'fine'. She rubbed my arm and smiled back. "We'll go for ice cream and talk about it."

The ten minute drive to Cold Stone was long. But once we were seated and I had taken a bite of my chocolate ice cream mixed with Rees's peanut butter cups, it was totally worth it… that is until Carole-

"Ok, how did it _really _go?"

I stared at her with a blank expression, confused and semi worried at the same time.

"I-I told you, it was-"

"Kurt Hummel, don't bullshit me," she said, and I was surprised when I heard the curse word come out of her mouth. "I know you better than you think I do, so spill. Or else I'm going to call _Blaine _and tell him to get it out of you."

I sighed, knowing that Blaine would, one, be worse than Carole, and two, that he definitely needed this extra stress with having to worry about me.

"He's going on parole in a few days… and I forgave him and said that I wanted to be his friend and support him… was that a good idea?"

"Kurt, you have an incredibly big heart. It amazes me at how much compassion you have for others. But sometimes it worries me, because with a big heart, means letting people in your life that may not belong and in the long run will hurt you." She took a deep breath, staring at the distant wall. "Tell me, what does your mind say?"

"Uhhh, that this is the worst possible thing to ever do and that I should run to Canada and change my name." She only smiled.

"Now tell me what your heart is telling you."

"That… um… honestly, I don't know. I haven't exactly listened to my heart lately… is that bad?"

"Hmmm, it depends on the situation I guess. But for this one, I really think you should just take a few days just to think about this. I know that this is super cliché but you just need to follow your heart."

"Mmmm, like Pohcahontas?"

"You would bring up a Disney reference," she said with a small laugh. "Kurt, I just want you to remember that whatever you decide, I'll have your back, and so will Burt, Blaine and Finn. We all love you, sweetheart, and we will support you no matter what."

"Thank you Carole. Really, for everything. I don't really know how Blaine's going to handle it…"

"If he says anything negative, I'll talk to him. You don't have to worry about anything except helping Dave. I may not have forgiven him for what he did, but I know that you have, and I am so proud of you."

We sat there in a comfortable silence, eating our ice cream.

"Do you know what Blaine and Dad were going to talk about? He was acting really weird at breakfast today."

She shrugged. "I have no idea. I didn't even know they were going out until they left. Maybe Blaine needs another confident?" she shrugged, picking up both of our empty dishes and throwing them away.

_But if something was wrong with Blaine, he would have told me, right? But what if it had something to do with me? If so, was it good or bad?_

"Kurt, stop thinking too hard about it. I'm sure everything is perfectly fine."

I sighed, wishing that people would learn to not read me like an open book.

* * *

><p>(Blaine's POV)<p>

"Please, just tell me what you talked about? What happened?" Kurt pleaded as I tried to get away fom him, a small smile on my lips.

"No Kurt. I promise you, everything is fine. It's actually great. I just needed to talk to him about some stuff. But no worries, you'll find out in time."

"Blaine," he whined, laying his head on my shoulder, breathing deeply.

"No darling. Now stop worrying about it or else you'll get frown lines. And we can't let that happen, can we?"

"Shut up," he mumbled. I couldn't help but wrap my arms awkwardly around his body, crutches and all and holding him tight. "God these damn things are stupid."

"Only a couple more weeks, my love. You seem tense… everything alright with you?"

He sighed, lifting his head, tears pooling at his eyes. He turned away quickly and made his way over to the bed, laying the crutches down on the floor gently and sitting on the edge of the bed, patting the spot next to him. I sat next him and let him lean his head on my shoulder, my arm going around his waist.

"I went to see him today," he said. I tensed slightly, knowing who "he" meant. Although I didn't like it, I decided that questions and comments should be saved till after he had his turn. I waited.

"It was my own decision and I forgave him and all that crap, because I know that he feels horrible about what he did. And then he told me he got parole."

"Wait, so soon? Usually they don't get special treatment like that until later in the sentence."

"Yeah, I don't know what happened. But I kind of told him I still wanted to be his friend and help him through this… but now I'm wondering if that's a good idea, and I'm second guessing myself, and-" he stood up and made to take a step, but I grabbed him just in time. "Shit."

"Are you alright?" I asked as he leaned heavily on me, my arms wrapped securely around him.

"Yeah… god that was stupid."

"No, you like to pace when you talk. In the heat of the moment, you forgot. It's not stupid at all," I said soothingly. "Just slow down a bit. I really don't want to see you in any pain."

"I love you Blaine," he sighed, relaxing completely in my arms.

"I love you too Kurt. If this will brighten your mood, Dad and I may or may not have bought a few cartons of ice cream."

"You know, even though I had some this afternoon that sounds amazing.

"We can do whatever you want sweetheart," I replied, kissing his forehead. "I'm guessing you don't want to talk about that anymore?"

When he shook his head, I rubbed his arm gently, helped him over to the bed once more and retrieved his crutches.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we share a carton?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmmmm, what's going on with Blaine? (yes i know... i would love to know what you guys are thinking, but i will not be swayed and i will not tell you until the moment comes :P)<strong>

**and i must apologize... i don't know how the Court thingy works so i'm really just making this up as i go. i know it takes a few years for people to get parole and it's very unlikely... but i wanted it to happen! :D**

**And poor Kurt with his almost too big heart. **

**Fear not! For (hopefully) later today i shall have another chapter and- wait for it- Trebastian and a possible double date may ensue? Hmmmm, still thinking on that. :D Until then...**


	64. Sunday

"Sebastian?"

"Yeah?" Sebastian replied as he drew Trent closer as they lay on the bed.

"You know that I trust you right? And that I would tell you when I reach my limit, right?" Trent asked tentatively. He hoped that Sebastian knew what he was talking about so he wouldn't have to face the embarrassment of explaining.

"Yeah I know… I just don't want to hurt you or push you too far, you know?"

"Is that why you have barely kissed me, let alone had another make out session in a week?"

"I just… I don't want to seem like I'm pressuring you into anything. You've never been in a relationship and while I say that I have been, it hasn't been anything like this- and that's how I plan to keep it."

"Do you not trust me to tell you when to stop?" Trent asked, sitting up slightly, now looking at Sebastian.

"No, no baby… I don't trust myself honestly. I don't want you to get hurt," Sebastian said softly, sitting up as well.

"Sebastian, I promise that you won't. And if you go too far, I'll slap ya, how does that sound," Trent said as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist.

"Hmmm, sounds good," Sebastian replied with a small laugh, wrapping his own arms around Trent's shoulders, and laying them back down. "Right now, I'm tired."

But Trent was already asleep by the time he said it. Sebastian laughed softly to himself and very carefully covered them both with the covers. He kissed the boys head softly before he too went into his own peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><p>

"Blaine," I called out in a singsong voice. I had looked all over the house, but he seemed to be nowhere. Unless…

I opened the garage door and crutched my way to the small room and frowned at the sight.

"Blaine Anderson, I sure do hope you're not actually hitting that thing," I said, his head snapping up, mid punch.

"Oh, no… well yes, but it isn't my full force. I just wanted to…" he said softly.

"Is something wrong? Cause if there is, you can trust me you know," I whispered, moving a little toward him. "Is this about Karofsky?"

"No, no no no, sweetheart," he said as he too moved forward and hugged me around the waist. "No, I guess I'm just really excited about this bag. You know I like to box just because… not all of the time is because I'm angry."

I laid my chin on his shoulder and sighed. "I just want to know that you're ok. You have me kind of worried with the whole going to coffee with dad thing. You looked kind of out of it yesterday before that."

"Kurt, just trust me. It's nothing bad, I promise. And if it were, I would have told you."

We pulled apart and smiled at one another, Blaine's hands still gently on my waist and kissed my nose, moving to my lips for a very small kiss.

"French toast for breakfast?" I asked as I pulled away, moving to the kitchen.

"Sure, but you sit."

I tried to protest, but he didn't have it. He took my crutches away, leaned them on the counter and placed his hands on my waist and gently lifted me so I was now sitting on the wood surface.

"Blaine!" I scolded. "You shouldn't be doing that with your ribs."

He only smiled, laying his hands on my thighs and leaned up to kiss my lips.

"I'm fine, alright. I'm not in any pain," he said as he moved away, my legs suddenly cold from the lack of warmth that was coming from his fingers.

He moved around the kitchen, gathering all of the ingredients and supplies.

"When did you learn to cook, Mr. Anderson?" I said as he didn't even have to look at the cookbook.

He leaned on the counter and looked out the window. "I used to cook a lot with my mom. And when I got older, they were home less often so I had to fend for myself," he replied, setting back to work.

I suddenly felt guilty for bringing it up. I knew how he hated to talk about his parents and his life before all of this happened. I wanted to apologize, but I knew that doing that always ended in some sort of small argument. So I left it there.

"I know what you're thinking Kurt. And honestly? I'm fine. I guess it's kind of good to talk about the good memories. It reminds me of why I still kind of love them," he said, not turning away from placing the pieces of bread on the griddle. "Don't worry about it," he continued, turning so he was facing me and gave a wink with a smile, turning back to his work.

After five minutes of sitting and staring at him work, he was finished and set the food and plates on the table before moving over to me and helping me down, handing me my crutches.

"I would carry you, but you would probably scold me again," he said with a small smile, kissing my cheek softly.

"What is with you today? You seem to be very affectionate," I observed as he pulled my chair out letting me sit and taking my crutches to lean them on the wall. He didn't answer but sat in his own chair.

"So, how much do you think we have to pay Sebastian to get him to give us a ride somewhere? A possible double date?" Blaine asked suddenly.

"You know, the doctors didn't say anything about not driving. Since you're ribs are almost all healed, you can."

He ducked his head a little and picked at his food nodding.

"Blaine? Are you… are you scared to drive again?"

He looked up at me, sad eyes and all.

"Yeah… I guess I am. Especially with you in the car. I don't want to put you in danger again like that."

"Blaine," I started, taking his hand from across the table. "It wasn't your fault. It was just those damn drunks. You did everything you could to keep me safe, alright?"

"But if I had paid more attention then-"

"Blaine, you have to stop doing this to yourself. It wasn't your fault," I said, maybe a little too stern.

He remained silent the rest of breakfast, standing up and moving to put our dishes in the sink.

"I'm going to take a shower," he mumbled quietly, moving to the stairs.

"Blaine-"

"Kurt, I'm sorry… I just need to think about this alright?" he asked as he turned to look at me; tears in his eyes. I knew he needed this time.

"Alright… I love you."

"I love you too," he replied, a few seconds passing before he broke our gaze and headed upstairs.

I got up from my seat when I heard the bathroom door shut softly and went to my own room, waiting for him to emerge from the shower.

* * *

><p><p>

"Trent," Sebastian managed to get out as Trent trailed his lips down his jaw line, moving towards his neck.

"Yes," he mumbled against the skin.

"Rule number one is that the neck is off limits."

Trent looked a little disappointed at this as he pulled away.

"Why's that?" Trent asked curiously, shifting so he was in a more comfortable position on his lap.

"It's… uh… it's just off limits," he replied sheepishly, kissing Trent's cheek.

Trent pondered this for a moment and came to a realization. "It's a turn on, isn't it?" He said with a small smirk.

"Possibly… can we not talk about it? You really are a great kisser, you know?"

"Why thank you kind sir," Trent said as their lips met, Sebastian's tongue diving right in, tangling itself with Trent's.

Trent shifted even more and groaned when their crotches came in contact with the other. His hands went up to entangle them in his boyfriend's hair as Sebastian's hands lifted the hem of his shirt so his they came in contact with Trent's skin.

"This alright?" Sebastian asked hesitantly, taking a proper breath.

"Yes Sebastian. I told you that I would slap you if it got to be too much," he replied, moving his head forward so their parted lips met again.

Goosebumps rose on Trent's skin as Sebastian moved his hands rhythmically on his back, moving downwards and gripped his ass, making him come forward more, their now erections causing friction.

"You have a really cute ass," Sebastian said briefly, going back in for another kiss.

Trent's phone buzzed and they pulled away, groaning.

"You better make sure it's not your mom," Sebastian said as he sat back so he was leaning on his hands.

Trent pulled out his phone and smiled a little.

"Wanna go on a double date?"

* * *

><p><p>

I was starting to worry when twenty minutes had gone by and he was still in the bathroom, the water turned off. Finally he came into the room, taking the cast cover off and dropping it carelessly on the floor along with his pajamas and towel.

"I'm sorry," he said as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed with me.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I understand, Blaine. But you have to realize, hopefully soon, that this definitely wasn't your fault. If it was, then dad would probably hate you… but obviously he doesn't, and neither do I." I paused and when he didn't meet my eyes, I continued. "We're both alive Blaine, because of you. Can't we just focus on that and move on?"

He leaned his head on my shoulder and sighed. "I really do love you Kurt. And I would give any of the lives that I have for you."

"Same," was all I said in response with a small smile as I wrapped my arms around the smaller man.

"So what are we to do on this lovely Sunday afternoon?"

* * *

><p><p>

"So how are you two doing?" Trent asked as he took a sip of his vanilla latte.

"I'm doing alright," I said, glancing over to Kurt who just stated at the wall, a blank expression on his face. "Not as much pain as the last couple of days, so that's good."

"Kurt? Are you with us?" Sebastian asked, concern written all over his face when Kurt didn't even flinch at the question.

Kurt snapped out of his trance like state and stared at us, slightly confused.

"Oh, right. Uh, yeah I'm fine. Same as Blaine," he managed to get out, his cheeks turning a little pink. I reached over and rubbed his thigh, trying to ask if he was alright. He only squeezed my hand and smiled, continuing the conversation.

He had been silent for the past hour since the four of us arrived at the Lima Bean, and I was starting to get worried.

"I'm sorry to do this guys," I said interrupting the conversation. "Im actually getting a little tired. First time getting out in a few days."

They both nodded in understanding glancing over to Kurt who just sat there, trying to force a smile.

We all stood up, Sebastian handing Kurt his crutches and headed back to the car. I frowned when I threw Kurt's cup away, realizing it was still full; possibly one sip taken from it.

The ride home was silent, Kurt leaning his head against the window eyes closed and paler than usual.

As we pulled up in front of the house, Sebastian got out and helped Kurt with his crutches and leaned over to whisper something to him in which Kurt only nodded weakly, continuing on towards the house. Trent rolled down his window and said something about telling them what was wrong with Kurt when I found out, which I gladly obliged and thanked them for the ride.

When I walked up to the porch, I frowned again when I saw Kurt just leaning against the house, his eyes closed.

"Kurt?" I asked gently, his eyes opening a little. "Are you alright?"

He only nodded, moving away from the wall and followed me inside. I was planning on going into the living room and talk to mom and dad, but Kurt moved slowly to the stairs, not bothering to give a simple hello. I simply raised a hand to the two of them and followed after Kurt.

Once in his bedroom, he continued to the bathroom as I shut the door. I practically ran when I heard the sound of almost silent heaves and gasps come from his mouth. And there he was, sitting in front of the porcelain seat, his forehead touching the side of the seat, his hand gripping his stomach, and his crutches carelessly left on the ground beside him.

"Kurt," I said sadly as I joined him on the floor and rubbed his back. He must have been done because he silently cried, leaning into my chest.

"Kurt, why didn't you tell me?" I asked as I cradled the back of his head my other hand firmly around his waist.

"I-I'm sorry. I… I don't know. I just didn't think it was a big deal. It started out as a minor headache and on the ride home I felt like shit. I think it's just the pain medication doing numbers on my body. I'm fine, really."

"Next time tell me; no matter if it's just a small headache or a migraine. I need to know these things." When he nodded, I helped him to stand and swept him up bridal style.

"Blaine, put me down… your ribs," he said quietly, even though he laid his head on my shoulder.

I smiled to myself and walked carefully into the bedroom and laid him on the bed, carefully moving the sheets out from under him and tucking him in.

"I'm fine, love… you're not. Now get some rest, I'll come back up later to check on you," I said, planting a kiss to his forehead just as he dozed off.

I sent a quick text to Sebastian- seeing as I still didn't have Trent's number- and headed back downstairs.

"Hey, is he alright? He didn't look too good," Dad said as I sat down on the couch opposite of the couple.

"Yeah, he's fine now. He just didn't feel well, probably from the pain medication. He's resting now."

He only nodded, setting his newspaper down and leaned forward, concern in his eyes.

"Everything else alright? You look kind of distracted," he said, Carole looking up from her book and setting it on the table.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," I managed to stutter out. I never was good at talking to two adults about what I was feeling.

"I'll just go check on Kurt," Mom said, about to stand.

"N-no, you can stay," I quickly blurted out. They both deserved to know. "C-can one of you take me driving tomorrow?" I sighed silently and closed my eyes. "I just… I just don't-"

"Blaine, I understand completely. How about tomorrow after school you take me to the mall? I saw a scarf in the display window at Macy's that I absolutely loved," Mom said with a small smile.

"Thank you. I just need to prove to myself that- that I won't hurt him again. If I did that, I don't know what I would do," I half whispered, leaning forward, my hand being scratched by the cast.

"Blaine," Dad said as he came to me and squatted down in front of me. He took my casted hand and continued to look me in the eyes. "Do you see this cast? You have this because you saved the person we love. You didn't hurt him, Blaine. You _have _to get that into your head, kid."

"He's right, you know," an angelic high pitch voice came from the doorway.

"How long have you been there?" I asked quietly as he crutched his way over to me and sat on the couch.

"Long enough," he whispered sadly, kissing my temple. "I love you Blaine. And none of us blame you for anything, alright?"

"I love you too, Kurt. But… you understand that-"

"I do. And plus, you and Carole need some bonding time," he said sweetly with a wink. "Come on, you need to relax a bit."

"Good night boys," mom and dad called out as we went to the stairs.

As Kurt climbed the stairs, I took one last look at them and smiled, mouthing a quick thank you. They both nodded and I felt tears stinging in my eyes.

This was home. I felt safe and loved, and it wasn't even from people who were my own blood. As I climbed the stairs, I smiled to myself, thinking of how wonderful my family actually was.


	65. Monday

**Yay for two updates in one day? :D**

* * *

><p>"It's time to wake up, love. It's time for school," I said softly, kissing his temple before moving to get out of bed. The tiny moan that escaped his lips made me go back as his face twisted into what seemed like pain. "Kurt, are you alright? Do you still not feel well?"<p>

"Mmmm, I'm alright. I just hate you being so affectionate this early in the morning when all I want to do is punch you in the face for disturbing my wonderful dream," he stated, slowly opening his eyes, only to glare at me as I gave him a smirk.

"And what might that dream have been?" I asked innocently as I cuddled up against his back, my chin resting on his shoulder.

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out," he replied nonchalantly, getting out of bed, his crutches supporting him as he stood and moved to the bathroom. I could almost see his cheeks rise even from behind.

I slowly slid out of bed and continued downstairs to see Mom and Dad sitting at their usual spots at the table.

"Morning sweetheart. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did actually. So, do you want to pick me up about four? I figured Kurt could just get a ride with Finn," I asked as I poured myself a cup of coffee from the kitchen.

"Uhhh, I was actually hoping to go with you guys," Kurt said as he hobbled into the dining room and sat with our parents.

I saw Carole gently grab his hand and shake her head. I bit my lip and sighed. I hoped that he had understood; obviously he hadn't.

"Kurt," I started as I sat next to him. Tears threatened to push through my eyes but I pushed right back. "I-I just, I need to-"

"I know hon," he said gently, but sadly, laying his hand on my cheek and swiping his thumb over my cheekbone. "I understand, but I expect to be the second person to ride shotgun with you once you get back, deal?"

I chuckled lightly and kissed his forehead before getting up again and making breakfast.

I so wished that I would be able to do that.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt, wait up," Trent called from his locker. I paused and stepped to the side, as to not get into people's way and waited for him so he could join me on our walk to chemistry.<p>

"How are you feeling today?" he asked as he came up beside me, clutching his book in his hand,

"Much better actually. I think it was just from the-"

I didn't get the chance to answer because before we both realized what was happening, cold slush washed over both of our faces.

"Welcome back from the weekend, fags!" A jock yelled from behind us.

I was shaking- whether from the sudden coldness that was slowly seeping through my sweatshirt- which I was forced to wear, seeing that it had matched my sweatpants, which I was still not too pleased to wear in the first place- or from anger, I wasn't entirely too sure.

I bit my lip hard and tried to focus on crutching my way to the neared bathroom, but as soon as the support left my body for the few _milliseconds I slipped and almost fell, _but two hands gripped my body to prevent falling into the rainbow colored slush beneath me.

"You alright?" Trent asked as he placed one hand on my back, the other on my stomach to steady me.

"Y-yeah… l-let's just g-get to th-the bathroom. I-it's cold," I said, still shivering.

He helped me along until we were sure that I wouldn't slip on the slush anymore and headed for the nearest bathroom. He pushed the door open and held it for me as I stepped in and leaned on the sink, throwing my crutches on the ground angrily. I saw Trent jump from the noise in the mirror.

"My life just keeps getting better and better," I said sarcastically as I ripped a paper towel away and wet it, wiping it over my face. "First, I get into a fucking accident and am forced to be in this fucking cast which leads me to wear sweats in public of all the god damn places. My boyfriend is scared that he's going to hurt me, when I know he would do no such thing but he doubts himself constantly, and now the stupid Neanderthals keep making my life a living hell." I chocked out a small sob, but continued to work.

When I was finished with my little word vomit, still scrubbing angrily at my face, making it feel raw, my cheeks turning slightly red, I saw Trent look at me briefly and back to his phone and typing out a message.

"I'm sorry Trent," I said with a sigh and turning to the man. "I'm just-"

"Pissed, I know Kurt. I understand completely. And you have nothing to apologize for. If you ever need anything, I'm here alright?"

I only nodded, tears still running down my face as I turned back to the mirror and working more gently to remove the blue dye from my skin. I saw Trent move to the other sink and start doing the same and I heard a small chuckle escape from his lips.

"What's so funny?" I asked as I sniffed a little.

"I never thought a slushy would feel like this… or make me look like this, that is," he said with small smile.

"Awww, you were a slushy virgin, weren't you?" I asked teasingly.

"Well, now I'm not… it's not going to get any easier, is it?" he asked shyly, continuing to work slowly at the dye.

"No… sadly, it's not."

The door opened then and saw a breathless Blaine standing in the doorway. He quickly stepped inside and shut the door and made his way over to me.

"Blaine, please tell me you didn't just run here," I said as I turned on my foot to face him. When I almost lost my balance, he laid his hands on my hips to steady me.

"No," he said, looking away. I knew he was lying, and he knew I knew. "Maybe… yes," he finally let out with a sigh. "But when you get a text that reads 'just got slushied, Kurt's freaking out' I couldn't help but worry."

"Really Trent… you just had to tell him, didn't you?" I asked, frustrated mostly at myself for being so frustrated.

"I'm sorry, he deserved to know," Trent replied, throwing his hands up in surrender.

I let my head fall and folded my arms tightly across my stomach. "I just hate this," I whispered. "I'm just mad."

"I know sweetheart, I know," he said as he gently kissed forehead, licking his lips after.

"You know, just last month I met Blaine in this exact same situation. Except, I loved Kurt, he was frightened, and you ended up with a black eye… and can I add that I wasn't covered in corn syrup and red dye?"

We all smiled and laughed at the memory, and I realized that once again I was in the same bathroom that… _that _happened. Blaine must have seen the look in my eyes because he rubbed my arm and smiled at me. I returned the gesture and I remembered that we still hadn't talked about the whole Karofsky thing yet. From what I understood, he was supposed to go for a trial or something tomorrow to let everything be final.

"Everything will be alright," he whispered and helped me to lean against the wall, taking over cleaning me up.

"You know I can do that myself… I _have _become a pro at it, you know," I said with a small smile.

"I know… but you, my sir, are injured, and I just _have _to take care of you," he replied, tapping my nose playfully.

"Oh god, please don't tell me that Sebastian and I are this disgustingly cute… I think I need to puke," Trent said with a puking motion followed by a smile.

"Oh trust me, my dear friend, you two are much worse," I replied with a smile. And that conversation ended quickly.

It was ten minutes before we had taken most of the dye off. The rest would simply have to wait for a shower. Blaine handed me my crutches and I leaned on them as I crutched out the door. I paused outside the door and saw they weren't directly behind me.

"Thanks for telling me Trent," Blaine whispered, thinking I couldn't hear. Little did he know that I was a fantastic eavesdropper.

"No problem at all. You deserved to know, although I didn't think you would come," Trent confessed.

"Really Trent? Ye of little faith, my friend."

"Come on, we're already fifteen minutes late to Chem," I said, pushing the door open a little to see them smiling. "I'm glad that this time I don't have to worry about punching you, but we can rejoice about that later."

* * *

><p>"Hey sweetie, how was school?" Mom said as we settled in our respective seats; me in the driver's seat, her in the passenger.<p>

"It was good actually. Kurt and Trent were slushied, but we actually had a good time getting them cleaned up," I said, smiling at the horrible, yet amazing memory.

I looked down to my shaky hands that lay in my lap and sighed. I needed to at least grab the steering wheel… I mean, it would have to set me more at ease, right? Even as I reasoned myself, my hands did not budge.

"Blaine, I know you're scared, but I promise you that you will be just fine. I actually planned a route that doesn't involve the freeway," she said as she took one of my hands in her own and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"No," I said quickly. "I-I need to conquer _all _of my fears, not just half… I need to get on that freeway."

She didn't question, but pulled her hand back and nodded approvingly.

I slowly but surely raised my hands and rested them on the leather steering wheel. I reached down and turned the key in the ignition, making the car come alive, and the radio came on and I smiled at the song that was playing.

_You make me feel, like I'm living a teenage dream-_

I smiled, knowing that even though I didn't have Kurt in the backseat at my request, he was still there with me, supporting me. I had to do this, if not for me, then for him.

I set the car into reverse and backed slowly out of the spot, slamming on the breaks when I saw a car coming toward us. I smiled sheepishly at mom, who only nodded in understanding. I continued to back out and soon I was driving foreword and onto the street.

I was surprised when my hands stopped shaking, and my nerves seemed to turn to pure joy. I was even more surprised at the song after the previous one.

_Made a wrong turn once or twice. Dug my way out, blood and fire._

I smiled to myself, forcing myself to stay silent and not start singing my part that I always sang with Kurt.

An hour went by quickly; going 35 the whole way and we were coming up to the entrance.

"You sure you're going to be alright?" Mom asked, almost hesitantly.

"Y-yeah… I need to do this," I said quietly, turning on my signal and making my way onto the on ramp.

I sighed in relief when I saw that there wasn't much traffic yet and I could maneuver between lanes easily.

Fifteen minutes went by, no sign of any drunk drivers and no stop and go traffic, and I was making my way safely on the exit.

I found a spot in the cluster of cars in the garage and turned the car off and leaned my head back, laughing quietly.

"I'm so proud of you Blaine. You did it," mom said as she reached over and squeezed my fingers. "You have to let me tell Kurt!"

"Psh, no. Way. I get to tell him," I said as we both pulled out our phones and started dialing. I gave her a loud laugh as he answered my call.

"Blaine, did you- did you, uh-"

"He did it honey! We're sitting in the parking lot," Mom said, beating me to the punch.

"Mom, really?" I whined. She only smiled while Kurt laughed on the other line.

"Oh my god Blaine. I am so proud of you! Yeah dad, he did," I heard his muffled voice say. "Ok Blaine, you have to promise to take me to ice cream when you get back."

I bit my lip nervously and stared out the window and sighed.

"Blaine, nothing will happen, I promise. We only live five minutes from the parlor and you don't go over 25. You'll be perfectly fine," he said gently.

"He's right you know," mom whispered encouragingly.

"I love you Kurt. I'll talk to you while I'm buying you ice cream," I said with a smile.

"I love you too Blaine. And I am so incredibly proud of you… but we will have to argue about who pays for-"

I quickly hung up, smiling. I knew that that argument would have to wait untill later. I smiled at mom who still sat there, a big grin on her face.

"Let's go," she said with a wink as she stepped out of the car.

* * *

><p>"Blaine Anderson, put your card away, this is on me," I said, a little louder for the second time. The poor cashier only smiled at our bickering.<p>

"Kurt Hummel, you better not," he said, not able to hide his small smile. I shoved my card at the girl behind the counter and she took it, shooting an apologetic smile to Blaine.

"I hate you," he muttered before kissing me on the cheek.

"I love you too dearest," I replied, ignoring the disgusted looks from the older couple behind us.

He took both of our ice cream bowls to a table in the corner as I followed after him.

"Have I told you how proud I am of you?" I asked as I took a bite of my chocolate ice cream.

"Mmmm, I don't know… maybe once or twice in the last five minutes," he said in a mocking tone.

I took his hand and rubbed my thumb over his knuckles and smiled. "I hope you know that I am… and that I am always right about these sorts of things. I told you you wouldn't hurt me… not like you did in the first place."

"Fine fine," he said with a small eye roll as he took my spoon and fed me a spoonful of ice cream. I smiled at him and took the utensil back.

"You know, we keep dancing around this subject, but we have to talk about it sometime," he said silently.

I nodded, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"As much as I don't like this guy, and I am not at all pleased with the court for letting him get out, I will still support you in whatever you decide to do. But, if you do meet up with him, I want to go with you… or at least have _someone _go with you. I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone with him."

I nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way. But I know if I took dad or Finn they would punch his face in before we could even say a word, so I pick you… every time," I said with a smile. "But honestly, I'm still trying to think about it. My heart and mind are having wars and they keep contradicting themselves… it's very confusing."

He only gave a small smile and nod. "I don't know if this will help, but I think that he really needs a friend right now. It doesn't have to be you, but he does need someone for him."

I sighed, knowing exactly what he meant. I had no idea what the court was going to decide, especially on housing and going to school, but I knew he wasn't going to have a lot of friends at the beginning since they would have to tell the principal about everything.

"My heart breaks for him… who would have ever thought that I would hurt for someone who attacks me and tries to rape me?"

"Your heart is just so big sometimes… you can't help it. But no matter what happens, I will always be there for you, alright? And when I make smart ass comments- which I'm sure will come up- you have every right to smack me."

I bit back a laugh, a single tear rolling down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away, but it was too late- he had seen it.

"Hey, what's wrong," he asked softly as he took my hand and laid them both on the table.

"Nothing… I'm just so happy. I really don't know what would have happened if I didn't have you. You are everything to me Blaine, I hope you realize that," I said with a smile.

He only nodded in understanding, knowing what I was trying to say.

"I love you so much Kurt. with everything I am," he said, running his thumb over my hand.

I sighed, letting the words rush over me like a waterfall. "I love you too Blaine."

* * *

><p><strong>Tehe... Blaine can drive. :D <strong>

**slowly but surely getting caught up... I'm still a week behind, just so you all know- but soon, i shall be all caught up! :D**


	66. Tuesday

"I hate school," I stated as I walked into the cafeteria and sat down with the glee club. "I wish it would just, like explode or something."

Everyone nodded in agreement, picking at their food, glancing up every so often at each other, but not at me. I found it strange, but didn't say anything about it. I knitted my eyebrows together and pulled out my phone, sending a text to Blaine who had still not arrived.

"He's at the nurse," Tina blurted out. When everyone sent her _the _look, she ducked her head down. "He deserved to know," she stated quietly.

"And why wasn't I told?" I asked, annoyed at the fact that everyone kept hiding things from me.

"He didn't want you to worry. He told us to not tell you. He said he's perfectly fine, just needs to rest a bit," Puck said from next to me. I was slightly surprised at the genuine kindness in his voice but brushed it off when I got up again and headed out of the room, ignoring the calls to come back from my friends.

"Blaine Anderson," I scolded quietly once I reached the nurses office and saw him lying on the small bed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He opened his eyes and I thought that I saw them roll slightly, but ignored it and sat on the edge of his bed and took his hand.

"It's really not a big deal. Just a little migraine." I opened my mouth to ask something but he continued. "Yes, we called the doctor and we have an appointment set up for later… and no, I'm not letting you come."

"Blaine," I started, my voice soft so I didn't hurt him even more. "Is someone going with you at least?"

"Yeah, dad's going. He's going to pick me up in a little bit." He laid back down and closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. "You better get back to class. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"I'm at lunch, silly. I'm staying until at least the bell rings," I said as I massaged his palm.

He sighed deeply, wincing from the new pressure in his head. "It's already been an hour… shouldn't it be over now?" he asked silently. I only kissed his temple softly and looked annoyingly at the loud office people next door.

"Hey kid," Dad said when he walked in the door. "Kurt, what are you doing here?"

"I'm at lunch. I wanted to make sure he was ok," I said as I stood up. "When are you going to the doctor?"

"We're going there right now. Blaine, can you walk?" he asked as he peered around me to the man in pain.

"Yeah… I just need a little help," he said as he opened his eyes and slowly got up, closing them once they hit light.

"We'll get a wheelchair," the nurse, who had joined us, said softly.

"Call me after the appointment, alright?" I said as Blaine was being wheeled down the hallway, shielding his eyes.

"Yeah buddy. Now go eat something. We'll see you when you get home."

"Kurt," Blaine said softly, grabbing my hand. "Don't worry about me- go to glee club. They're auditioning for solos today."

I was going to protest, but I decided against it as I kissed his temple and let them continue on their way.

* * *

><p>"Everything looks alright. There's no swelling which is very good. I just think that this is just a side effect, and I'm sorry to say, the best we can do is give you a prescription," the doctor said, though I didn't quite process it, seeing as I was still lying down, still in pain.<p>

"So you're saying this is something he'll have to live with?" Dad asked quietly.

"I'm sorry to say, but yes. It might go away over time, but really, there's no way of telling. And it can last up to 72 hours. But we'll get you on that prescription right away… it should actually be ready for you if you want to go down to the pharmacy on the first floor."

"We will go do that. Thank you doctor. Are you ready, Blaine?"

I sat up a little, and slowly opened my eyes, realizing that the pain had decreased a little. I got off of the bed and shook the doctor's hand weakly as we walked out the door. I stumbled a little bit, but Dad's protective arm around my shoulders helped me to be steady.

"Kurt's gonna go crazy about this," I said jokingly.

"Yeah… No worries, I'll explain everything when he gets home," he said as we continued walking down the hall to the pharmacy.

A half hour later, we were finally back at home and I was comfortable in Kurt's bed, curled into a ball, wishing and hoping that sleep would take away the pain. No such luck came.

I heard the door open downstairs and quiet talking and feet and crutches padding softly up the stairs. The door to Kurt's room opened and shut silently, and I felt a dip in the bed when the person sat.

"I thought I told you to go to glee club," I mumbled into the pillow, not turning around to look at him.

"How do you know that I didn't go?"

"Because I've been listening to my watch make those tiny dings when a new hour comes. I know for a fact that it's only three." I turned around slowly and cautiously opened my eyes. "Why didn't you go?"

"Because I want to take care of you. Is that so bad?" he whispered, laying his hand on my cheek and rubbing my cheekbone with his thumb.

I sighed and covered his hand with my own. "You're crazy and you worry far too much."

"Mmmm, it's just because I love you too much. So do you need anything? I can get you some ice cream if you want," he asked as he moved to get up. I whined in protest, grabbing his hand and pulled him back down.

"I'm tired of cuddling with a pillow," I pouted. He only smiled and climbed in next to me, covering both of our bodies. I buried my head deep into his chest and simply breathe in his warm scent. His arms went around my shoulders and pulled me in and started to massage the back of my head, the gesture making me sleepy instantly.

* * *

><p>"Feeling any better?" I asked quietly when he stirred and looked at me.<p>

"Actually, yeah. My head doesn't feel like there are drums inside it," he said with a smile. "But I'm still mad that you didn't go to Glee club."

"I'm sorry… I needed to make sure you were ok. You take care of me, I take care of you… wasn't that our deal?"

He only buried his head deeper into my chest and sighed, his arms around my waist tightening with all of the energy he could gather.

The door opened then, and I turned slightly to see my dad standing in the doorway with a cup, of what I was guessing, tea.

"Hey dad," I said as he set the cup on the table.

"Hey how's he doing?" he whispered, thinking Blaine was asleep.

"I'm much better, actually. Those drugs are amazing," he said as he sat up a little and eyed the cup. "Is that for me?"

"Sure is kiddo. A cup of hot water and honey. I remember you saying one time that you loved it just as much as coffee," the man said as he handed the cup to Blaine.

"Thanks, I'm surprised you remembered," he said as he took a sip. "How do you know that this is just the right amount?"

"And why didn't I know this? And here I am thinking that I knew you better than anyone else," I said with a small smile.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, taking another sip. "When's dinner? I'm starving."

"Well there's another sign that you're feeling better. We already had dinner, but I can make you two something."

"I'm not all that hungry," I said softly, earning a slight glare from Blaine. "I probably won't eat a lot."

"Just surprise me," Blaine said, not taking his eyes off of me. Dad nodded slowly and backed out of the room, closing the door.

"Can I ask why you skipped lunch and now you're not hungry?" Blaine asked, sitting up against the headboard.

"I'm honestly not hungry," I said with a shrug. It was in fact true. I did have a little something at lunch, but at that moment, I didn't have much of an appetite. "I promise that I will get something if I do, but right now I'm not."

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked, feeling my forehead with the back of his hand.

"I feel fine, Blaine. Stop worrying."

"What was that thing about 'you take care of me, I take care of you' business? I thought we were a team?" Blaine asked, and I could tell he was getting a little frustrated.

"Blaine, calm down. I'm sorry, alright? It's honestly nothing and I will most likely get something later."

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I'm worried about you. In the last couple of weeks, you've lost some weight, and it's not healthy, Kurt. You need to take care of yourself."

"I am Blaine. I promise you I am. Can we just not talk about this right now? I don't want your migraine to come back," I said, not daring to look in his eyes.

"C'mere," he said, opening his arms and guiding me into his chest and rubbed my back. "I love you, Kurt, and I care about you too much to just sit back and watch."

"I love you too."

I sat back up and grabbed his non casted wrist and looked at the scars, still slightly visible. He tried pulling away, but I kept a firm grip on it.

"I don't want you to look at them, Kurt. Please," Blaine begged.

"Tell me why you don't want me to Blaine. Really, I want to know," I asked gently, running my thumb over the red lines.

"I don't want them to define me. I don't want you to see me _and _my scars. I want you to just see me," he said softly. I looked up just in time to see him turn away and close his eyes.

I pressed a soft kiss to the surface and ran my finger along the skin. I traced nine letters into it and he looked at me when I was done.

"Blaine, these scars don't define who you are as a person. But they tell your story. Your story of how you became who you are. How, because of them, you are strong and confident and lacking nothing except your self esteem." I paused and looked into his eyes, full of sincerity and love. "You _are _beautiful Blaine. And these scars only go to prove that you _are _human… but an amazing one at that."

"I thought I was the one who was supposed to be giving the pep talks," he said silently with a small laugh.

"Well, I can't let you have all of the fun. I hope you believe me, Blaine."

He nodded, and bit his lip. "It's just hard sometimes… I don't know."

"I understand Blaine. I really do," I said as I leaned forward and kissed him.

"Knock knock," dad said as he came in with a tray of food. We both smiled at one another, red cheeked and everything and started laughing.

"Well… uh, I'll let you get back to what you were… uh doing. Goodnight boys," dad said awkwardly as he set the tray down and left quickly.

"Night dad," we both said with a smile.

We were both going to heal, I knew that for sure. We just had to get rid of our stubbornness and let the other help.

* * *

><p><strong>Just to give ya'll a heads up, these chapters will probably a little short so i can eventually get caught up. but once i get on the right day, it will get back to normal length chapters. :D hopefully i'll have another chapter tonight. :D<strong>


	67. Wednesday

**Look at me look at me. :D**

* * *

><p>"I go to the doctors today," I stated silently as I slipped on my sweats. "I might be able to get the cast off."<p>

Blaine only nodded from the bed, staring off into space. For the last half hour since we woke up, he had been silent, not saying anything to my questions.

"Blaine, are you ok?" I asked as I sat next to him, running a hand up and down his back.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just have this stupid test in math. If I fail it... I just can't fail it. I'm reviewing equations."

"In your head," I said, a little questionably.

"Yeah... I know it's weird but... I don't know. I know them, but when the test comes I freeze up so I'm trying to review them so they don't escape when I freak out," he replied, pressing the heel of his hands into his eyes.

I sat behind him and started to gently massage his shoulders, digging into the unusual large knots.

"What have you been doing, love? You're so tense," I said as I kneaded the muscles in his neck and shoulders.

"I don't- damn Kurt, where did you learn that?"

"Practice," I said with a small shrug and kissed just behind his ear. "Relaxed yet?"

"Mmmmm," he hummed as his head lolled forward. "That was just what I needed... Wanna join me first period," he asked as I moved off the bed, and practically hopped to the vanity.

"Sorry, doctor's appointment," I said as I sat down in the chair and started my moisturizing routine.

"Oh right, right, right," he said as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my chest. "Are you excited to see if they'll take it off? It has been a month."

"Do you have to ask, Blaine? Of course I am. I just want this damn thing off already," I said as I took his hands in mine. He smiled through the mirror and kissed the top of my head before moving to change into his own clothes.

* * *

><p>"You know Mr. Hummel, the x-rays are incredible. It has completely healed... like, no break or anything," the doctor said as he examined them through the light.<p>

"Does this mean..." I started tentivley.

"Yes it does. Lucky for you, I have some extra time so I could do that right now. That is, if you want to," the doctor said with a small smile. I only gave him a pointed look and he turned to get his supplies.

I retrieved my phone from my loose pockets and immediately started typing out a text to Blaine.

"Really bud? He hasn't even turned the saw on yet," dad said beside me, laughing a little.

"Dad, he _has _to know. I told him I would tell him," I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alright Kurt, this will feel kind of funny, but it won't hurt. Plus, this kind of saw doesn't cut through skin, so there is no risk of that," he said as he turned it on and demonstrated on his own hand. When he pulled it away, there were no marks at all. "Ready?" he yelled above the noise. I only nodded and he gently put it on my cast.

It was a weird feeling at first, the way the vibrations reached my foot. It almost felt uncomfortable but soon it felt like I was just getting a really intense foot massage.

About five minutes later and he was pulling the top and bottom pieces a part slowly before it was nothing but the gauze that was underneath. With the help of scissors, he cut it and there was my wonderful foot. I don't think I had ever been that excited to have a foot.

"Now, I know how anxious you must be to walk on it, but-"

"Screw walking on it... I'll be able to wear actual clothing!" I exclaimed, wondering which outfit I would wear first.

"I would really like it if you took it easy for the first few days. It's going to be weak and it might be a little sore for a few days, so don't overdo it. Use the crutches when needed, and if you need to take some more medication, use Ibuprofen rather than your prescription. Any questions?"

Dad and I both shook our heads no and shook the doctor's hand. I stood from the bed I was sitting on and _was _going to put my shoe on, but realized I hadn't brought any. I pouted slightly before taking my crutches again.

"Looking for this?" Dad asked as he held the other shoe and a sock.

"But, how did you-"

"I didn't... I just had a feeling," he said with a small shrug as I took the two articles and slipped them on.

The doctor was right. It was weak and I found myself having to use the crutches for support, but I was glad when I didn't have to use them fully.

As we settled in the car, I took my phone out and saw two text messages.

_Hey how did the appointment go? –Trent_

I texted him back the good news before moving onto the next one.

_That's amazing Kurt! I can't wait to see you and give you a proper hug. How does it feel?-B_

_It feels amazing actually... I'll probably be there by lunch... running home to get actual clothing. :)_

The car ride was silent the rest of the way to the house, where I promptly got out of the car and raced as fast as the crutches and my weak legs could carry me into the house and up the stairs. I picked out the dark washed jeans that always made Blaine just die, accompanied with a plain white v-neck and a black vest.

I took a deep breath as I made my first attempt to step with my "new foot". It was weird at first, and a couple times it felt like I was going to collapse above it, but soon it felt natural, even with a small limp.

I made my way downstairs and was about to grab my wallet and keys when dad stopped me and shook his head.

"No way, kid. Not yet," he said with a semi stern look. "I want you to not limp whenever you walk before you try that."

"B-but dad-"

"No buts Kurt. I'm driving you to school and Blaine's going to drive you home. End of discussion."

I pouted a little as I followed him to the car, but decided that it was for the best. They were only trying to protect me, and I really didn't feel like getting in another accident.

"Thanks dad, I'll see you at home," I said as I shut the door and walked into school.

I made a beeline to the cafeteria in hopes that my boyfriend would be the third to see the "new" me, but I was faced with disappointment when everyone was there, and he was not.

"Hey Kurt, you got your cast off," Finn observed with excitement.

"Yeah, have you guys seen Blaine?"

When they all shook their heads, I sat briefly, about to text Blaine when a text message came in.

_Blaine got slushied... don't worry, I'm helping him out. But if you get here soon, we're in the same bathroom as before.- Trent_

I sighed, a little bit of frustration and sadness coming out as I stood and left the cafeteria, trying my best to go as quickly as possible without hurting my foot.

When I stepped into the room, I saw Blaine leaning in front of the sink, dabbing at his skin with a wet paper towel, smiling at something Trent must have said.

"Trent, really? You had to tell him?" he said as he spotted my presence.

"Same excuse. He deserved to know," he said, throwing his hands up.

"Next time, we're not telling you any secrets," I said as I walked over to the sink.

"You're walking," he whispered with a smile.

"Yes, yes I am. Now turn around mister." He obliged and leaned against the wall as I wet another paper towel under the faucet and moving it gracefully over his face. "I see why you like to take care of me so much," I said as I kissed his cheek.

"Uhhh, I think I'm gonna go eat lunch... let you two have some alone time," Trent said with a wink, before leaving.

"Thanks Trent," I said, just before he opened the door. "So how did you're test go? Any trouble?"

"Actually no... I actually think I did really well on it. Much thanks to you, by the way. I just need to relax from here on out."

I only smiled at him and continued working. "So, who was it this time?"

"Hockey team," he muttered as he closed his eyes briefly. "So... you're walking now. Anything else?"

"Nope, this is about it. I just need to take it easy for a bit and I should be as good as new... geez Blaine, did they like do a double slushie or something? It's everywhere."

"Actually, triple," he said with a small shiver. I sighed and took off my Marc Jacobs jacket and wrapped it around his shoulders. "No, Kurt. It's your favorite jacket... it'll get all sticky."

"I'm more worried about you than a silly old jacket. Now accept it or else I'll vow to hide all of your silly bowties," I said as I continued to wipe away the rainbow color off of his skin.

"You wouldn't." I only remained silent as I threw the used cloth away and wet another one. "Even the reversible ones?"

"_Especially _the reversible ones," I said, never meeting his eyes.

"Fine," he said, finally giving in and slipping his arms into the ones in the jacket. "Just so you know, I love wearing my boyfriend's jackets."

"Oh do you now? And why's that?"

"Because it smells like home," he stated with a smile. He slowly leaned in and our lips met very sweetly, before I pulled away with a smile.

"Now _that _can wait until we are actually at home," I said with a smile, glancing down to the small tent in his jeans. "You might want to take care of that, babe," I said with a laugh.

He groaned slightly and leaned his head against the tile behind him. "You always do this Hummel... and it's completely unfair," he whined.

I walked over to the door, and locked it- for once thankful for the lock- and made my way back over to him with a greedy smile.

"_I _caused it so _I _have to take care of it, right?" I asked as I placed my hands low on his hips.

His eyes turned dark and smiled as well, before pulling us into another kiss, rougher than before. I moved my hands over and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans, and pushed them down, letting them pool around his feet. He shivered slightly, when the cool air hit his legs, but either he didn't process it or he didn't care, because he continued to kiss me, his erection growing even more.

I placed my hand through the waistband of his boxers and gripped him, at first loosely, but at the feel of him in my hands, I tightened the grip, slowly stroking him with my open palm.

The bell had rung log before then, and there were panicked knocks on the door, begging for the people on the other side to let them in so they could do their business, but we couldn't care less.

* * *

><p><strong>So i must apologize for any inaccurate information here. i am quite aware that i said six weeks from the doctor, and that it usually does take six weeks for bones to heal... but he needed to get out of that damn cast... it was starting to annoy me and him! (I know... i'm a bit nuts. :D) Anyway, i hope you understand and can forgive me for that. :D<strong>


	68. Chapter 68

**Please forgive me for any and all errors... please?**

* * *

><p>"You alright Kurt? You seem kind of distracted," Trent said as we were working on a lab in Chemistry. I saw Blaine look up briefly, before turning back to his chemicals out of the corner of my eye.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine. So where were we?" I asked, unfazed by the comment, and what was truly bothering me.

"Will you at least talk to Blaine about it?" Trent asked, obviously knowing I was lying.

"Trent, I'm fine. Let it be," I said, clearly annoyed. He quickly turned back to the lab, not saying anything that wasn't necessary.

The class period was over quickly, thank goodness for that. I packed up my supplies and put the goggles away before exiting the classroom, making sure I didn't run into anyone I knew- especially Blaine. I was sure he had overheard the conversation between me and Trent- or Trent would have said something to him. Either way, I really didn't feel like talking to anyone at that moment.

In the five minutes it had taken me to get to class, I had felt my phone buzz with four new messages, which I chose to ignore until I sat down- all of which were from Blaine.

_You alright?_

_What's wrong… we always walk out of chemistry together…_

_At least tell me that we will talk about it later? Please?_

_Kurt, seriously… I need to know if I need to beat someone up… what's going on?_

I rolled my eyes at his constant nagging and sent him a quick message of _I'm fine_, putting it away before the bell rung.

Math went by slowly, unfortunately. With no one to talk to, it usually did. I couldn't concentrate at all, which of course the teacher pointed out several times before telling me to go to the nurse.

I rolled my eyes and gathered my things, before getting up and wincing at the sudden pain that shot up my leg. It was still a little weak, and the pain I found out was just a slight discomfort. I hobbled onto the nurse, frustrated by everything. And to make matters worse, there was Trent heading out of the men's room.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked as he walked in step with me.

"Yeah… I'm uh, just going to talk to… uh, Coach Sylvester. She wanted to talk to me about something. Probably wondering if I would join Cheerios again," I lied, the words tumbling out of my mouth with ease as the sentence went along.

"Alright then," Trent said skeptically. "Make sure that ankle is all healed up before you consider it."

I only nodded, and he turned down the next hallway, leaving me grateful that I was a pretty damn good liar.

"Hey Kurt, what's going on?" the wonderful nurse asked. It was sad that she knew me by name now.

"Me. Burke sent me down. Can I just rest till the bell?"

"Sure thing hon. Stay as long as you'd like," she said as she pulled the curtain closed as I laid down on the bed and curled into a ball, facing the wall.

I didn't know what I was so worried about. Sure, Dave's trial thing was yesterday, and yes I hadn't received a call yet. That didn't mean anything… right? What if the court denied it? What if he escaped or something and was out for my blood? What if-

"Kurt? What's wrong?" A low voice asked behind me. I didn't bother to turn to see who it was.

"Who told you?"

"Trent said you were heading to the office. He _said _you tried to lie to him about going to see coach… when even_ he_ knows her office is the other direction… so I'll ask again… what's going on?"

I heard his pull up a chair and sit. I rolled onto my back and let my head roll to the side to look at him. I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes.

"You shouldn't be skipping class," I said softly, opening my eyes once more.

"And you, sir, shouldn't be lying in the nurses office."

"I'm still trying to find out what I want to do about Karof- Dave. H-he… I haven't received a call yet. What if-"

"Kurt, you have to stop with the 'what ifs' or else they're going to eat you alive. I'm sure that they just haven't gotten around to it or something. You have nothing to worry about. I'm going to support you one hundred percent, remember? I have your back," he said, flashing one of his famous smiles.

I sat up a little and laid my head on his thighs as I stroked his calf muscles. He let out a small chuckle as he started to rub my back.

"Everything's going to be fine, love. I'm not going to let anyone, or thing hurt you. You have my word," he whispered. "Now… how about you rest some more, and then when the bell rings, we'll walk to lunch."

I sat up and looked at him. "You have to go back to class Blaine. I'm not letting you skip any more school."

"Lay down Kurt. I'm not missing much in English anyway."

"Fine," I said softly, as I rested my head against the pillows. His hand reached for mine and held it tightly in his, running his thumb along my knuckles, occasionally running into the ring that still sat on my left ring finger. His promise to me.

I didn't know how long we had been there for, or if I had in fact fallen asleep, but soon the bell had rung and I was sitting up again, letting the blood rush through my body once more. I slowly stood and took Blaine's hand in mine and smiled at the nurse as we headed to our lockers to retrieve our lunch before heading to the cafeteria.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Finn asked as we sat at the table.

"Good. I'm happy that the day is half over. And that tomorrow's Friday," Blaine said with a smile. I jumped a little when I felt a foot- which I guessed was Blaine's- rubbing against my shin.

"Kurt, what about you? You were pretty quiet when we left home," Finn asked, turning a little in his seat next to me.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. A little tired, but well," I half lied. Finn obviously didn't know I was lying because he turned back to his food with a small nod. Even though we had been brothers for a year, he still couldn't read me like Blaine could.

I slowly picked at my food, eating most of the salad that sat in front of me. I gave Blaine a small smile before picking up everyone's trays and dumping the trash in the trash can.

"You gonna be alright?" Blaine asked as he too came up behind me and dumped his own garbage.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I can't wait to get home though," I replied, not wanting to make eye contact with him. I didn't know why I didn't… I just didn't want to meet those sad hazel eyes and know it was because of me.

He lazily ran his hand over my arm and walked back to the table and picked up his backpack, announcing that he needed to study in the library for his free period. He gave my shoulder a small squeeze before leaving and I smiled as I watched him walk out of the cafeteria.

"Ok Hummel, you gonna tell me the truth?" Mercedes asked quietly, making sure no one else could hear.

"I'm just stressed. I'm fine really. I just need to go home and relax," I said as the bell rang and I reached for my bag, Mercedes' hand stopping me.

"You would tell me if something was going on right?"

"Yes Mercedes. There is no reason to worry, ok? I'll text you later," I said as I walked towards the door.

I took in a deep breath, hoping that that was the absolute truth.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, there's someone on the phone for you," dad called up to Kurt's room.<p>

I gently released the hold I had around his shoulders and he slowly walked toward the door, looking back.

"I'll be back in a sec," he said as I moved to get up as well.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"N-no… I'll be fine. I'll come up if I do need you," he said as he opened the door and slipped outside.

All I could do was recline against the pillows and close my eyes, resting my interlocked hands on my stomach, hoping that everything would be fine. Hoping that this would all just pass and he wouldn't have to worry anymore. I hated the fact that he hurt like this and I couldn't do anything for him to make him feel better. I so wished that I could do something more than just hold him until his tears stopped, but there was simply nothing else I could do.

What seemed like an eternity passed before he opened the door again and slipped inside, facing the door still, even with it closed.

"Kurt?" I asked hesitantly as I stood and slowly walked over to him.

"They let him out," he whispered so softly I almost didn't catch what he said. "He wants to meet with me as soon as I can."

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his stomach, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Next week…. Monday, we're meeting for coffee. He and his parole officer are meeting us there," he said with a small nod. "He's going to Dalton."

"Really? They're letting him in?" I asked, kind of surprised that a school which had a high standard of learning and semblance like Dalton would let a juvenile sex offender in.

"Yeah… courts order. They said that he might learn something while attending a school such as Dalton that is all about appearance and respect." He sighed as he turned around and leaned against the wall. "What do I do Blaine?"

I could see the desperate and pleading look in his eyes. I had never seen him look so lost before. And actually asking for help instead of being forced to ask was definitely new.

"I don't know, love. It's nothing that I, nor your dad or anyone else can decide for you. Whatever _you _think is best for Kurt. Not whatever you think is best for me, or dad or anyone else. Just think about for at least the weekend. I'm sure he'll understand if you call and say no to Monday."

He sighed, probably realizing that I was actually right. I gently kissed his forehead and took his hands, leading him back to the bed. He climbed into the sheets and blankets and I covered his body. I went to my side and climbed in as well, pulling him into my chest, his breath warm even through the fabric that blocked the skin.

"It's alright to be scared Kurt. It's alright to not know what to do," I whispered into his hair. His arms only tightened around my waist, pulling our bodies closer together.

We stayed like that until dinner, and even after that, we had said our goodnights and were back in that position.

I still wished there was more that I could do, but I slowly realized that I was doing the best I could for him. To simply hold him and show him that he didn't have to go through it alone. That I would always be right there with him no matter what.


	69. So Close

**Can i just say i love you guys... like a lot. that is all. :D (Slowly but surely getting caught up... oh and i hope you all have a great time remembering Klaine's one year anniversary. sadly i won't have it up today, because I _am_ so behind, but i promise, there WILL BE A CHAPTER! if i don't write it, i might just like die of complete horror of myself!) (It's late... i need sleep... goodnight. :D)**

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start, careful not to disturb Blaine as I turned on my side and looked at the clock to see it was only two in the morning. I was disgusted at myself as I realized that every inch of me was covered in sweat, my hair sticking to my forehead. I realized that with the nightmare and my damp body, there was no way that I could get back to sleep.<p>

I carefully got out of bed and moved slowly to the dresser where I retrieved a pair of cotton pajama bottoms. I slowly and carefully removed my shirt and pants, exchanging the pants for the new ones and moving carefully into the hallway, silently shutting the door behind me.

I walked silently downstairs and into the kitchen, pulling out the jug of milk and moving to the cupboard to get a mug. As I waited patiently for the liquid to warm, I leaned against the counter and jumped when I saw my dad sitting at the dining room table.

"Hey kid… sorry I scared ya," he said as he sipped at, what I presumed to be his coffee.

"W-what are you doing up?" I stuttered out, opening the microwave door immediately after it beeped.

"I should be asking you that question." When I gave him a look as I sat down next to him, he smiled. "Just thinkin'. So… can I _now _ask you the same question?"

I looked down at the mug, and was suddenly self conscious when I realized I was shirtless. But it passed when I realized he had seen pretty much all of me as a baby… and he _was _my dad after all.

"Nightmare," I said with a small sigh, taking a sip of the warm milk. "And no, I don't really want to talk about it."

He only returned to staring down at his cup silently. I sighed and launched into everything I had told Blaine the night before. And even more.

"I'm scared dad… I don't know why, but I am. And I keep having these thoughts of 'what if this happens' or 'what if he hadn't changed and this was just what he wanted'? I just don't know what to do anymore," I whispered.

"How long have you kept this in?" was all he asked a few moments later.

"I-I don't know… since Saturday when I talked to him. Why?"

He bit his bottom lip and sighed. "Next time, will you tell us sooner? We could have helped you more before it came to this."

I only nodded, taking a longer drink than before, loving the way the warmth flowed down my throat.

"Are you going to tell Blaine?"

"He has enough to worry about… maybe later on when everything has died down a bit, you know? He needs to focus on getting better."

"He really does care about you Kurt… I think more than you realize sometimes."

I was about to say something but I heard a noise on the stairs and turned to see Finn stumbling down, rubbing his eye.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked as he saw the two of us sitting at the table.

"Nothing… just talking. Wanna join us?" I asked as I got up to pour another glass of milk.

"Only if I can join too," I heard another low voice from the room.

I looked back and smiled at the way his curls went every which way, and the way he lazily plopped into the chair.

"So why are you two up?" I heard dad ask as I set the two mugs of milk into the microwave.

"I woke up and I was hungry… but now I'm way too lazy to get something," Finn stated as he let his face fall in the palm of his hands.

"I woke up and _somebody _wasn't there," Blaine said, a small smile in his voice. "I wanted to make sure he was alright, and then I saw you formed a part without me… how. Rude."

We all chuckled a little, hoping not to disturb Carole who was still sleeping upstairs. I walked back to the table and set the mugs in front of the two of them and sat beside Blaine.

"So what are you two doing up?" Finn asked suddenly.

We both shrugged and gave each other a small smile.

"Kurt… you're right! Warm milk _is _delicious," Blaine said as he sipped a little from his mug.

"Wait… you doubted the amazingness of warm milk?" Finn exclaimed, clearly taken aback and shocked that someone would even think that.

We all smiled, and I patted Blaine's thigh. He laid his hand on mine and I only gave him a nod, knowing for a fact that he was asking if I was alright. For dating for almost a year, we were pretty awesome at that.

We refocused on the conversation, and soon we had to remind ourselves to remain quiet so we didn't disturb the still sleeping member.

We talked about anything and everything, from silly to serious. From school, to after high school, to futures in the making. It was nice actually, just being able to have a talk like this with the three most important men in my life. It was nice that we all could sit at the table and really take the time to listen to each other and to laugh along with what someone said. I couldn't have been happier and prouder to be a part of this family.

We all looked at the clock and realized that we had stayed up and talked for four straight hours and it was time to get ready for school. None of us seemed to argue going to school, or to grumble about losing four hours of sleep and having to stay up for the at least the next up.

As we slowly got ready for the day, taking extra long with our fatigued bodies, Blaine had to bring _it _up.

"So… are you going to talk to me about it?" he asked as I tugged on my skinny jeans and picked up my under tank.

"Sorry to say this… but no. I'm fine now. I just kind of want to put it behind me," I said with a sigh.

"I understand love. If you do want to though-"

"I know where you live Anderson," I replied with a smile.

I limped over to the vanity- my ankle was a little stiff for some reason- and started my moisturizing routine, daring to glance at the wonderful, still half naked man who simply lay on the bed through the mirror.

"You better hurry with that Hummel… you don't want to be late for school," he said, his eyes still closed. I blushed and turned away, focusing on making my skin look perfect for the day, but not before seeing his lips curl up into a small smile.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, hurry up. I don't want it to get too dark," Blaine called from downstairs.<p>

"Just a second," I called back as I fitted a scarf over my whole ensemble, making it absolutely perfect, yet incredibly warm at the same time.

I bounded down the stairs, ignoring the stiffness that was still in my ankle, and almost ran into Blaine at the bottom.

"Ready to go?" he asked with a smile. I only nodded and said a quick goodbye to dad and Carole, promising to be back by eleven.

"So where are we headed at seven, when it's still pretty light outside?" I asked as he took my hand, interlocking our fingers.

"I just thought we could go for a nice walk. It'll be dark soon, so we could be really cliché and walk under the moonlight," he said as we continued to walk down the sidewalk.

About five minutes later, we arrived at the only park in Lima. The skateboarders and bikers were still out on the ramps, little kids with their parents on the play structure and young couples walking to their cars.

"When I was little, we used to live here, and my mom would always take me here and push me on the swings," Blaine said thoughtfully.

I only nodded, and smiled, taking in my own memories that lay at the old park. The way that my dad seemed to push a little too hard on the swings, forgetting that I still couldn't get a proper grip on the chains, making me fall off the seat. Although it was only a few feet off the ground, it still hurt. What made the memory even better was the way my mom cradled me in her arms as I cried, as my dad stood to the side awkwardly, obviously feeling horrible about it all.

"So, Kurt Hummel, what don't I know about you?" he asked as we started on the trail that was surrounded by trees and bushes, little spots of white snow still on the pavement.

"I honestly think you know everything about me. you know me better than I know myself… so obviously this talk is pointless," I replied, wrapping my free hand into his arm, and leaning my head on his shoulder, taking in his warmth.

"Well there has to be _some_thing. Your greatest fear for example."

"You already know I'm deathly afraid of the dark… which I'm still getting very skeptical about this walk."

"Are you afraid of the lions… and tigers… and bears?" Blaine quoted easily.

I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior, gripping his arm even more, going along with his little game.

"Would you protect me?"

"With my life," he said sincerely, snapping out of the sarcasm immediately. My lips tugged upwards a little and continued walking in comfortable silence. It had started to get dark by then, and I was disappointed when the nasty clouds took away the beautiful sunset from me and I knew my disappointment would become greater when there would be no beautiful moon or billions and trillions of stars above us.

"Wanna do something crazy?" Blaine asked all of the sudden, stopping in his tracks.

"Uhhh, sure. But nothing to elaborate," I said as we continued walking.

"Is your ankle bothering you, love? Because we can go home and have a Disney marathon if you'd like."

"It does hurt a little, but I would rather push through it then break this moment. This is nice," I said as I nuzzled my cheek deeper into his shoulder.

"Alright… since you're injured, I shall help you onto the swings," he said as we approached the play set.

When we reached the spot, he offered his hand and "helped" me to sit on the seat. He quickly moved behind me and I felt his warm breath tickle my ear.

"Just relax. Don't even think, alright?"

When I nodded, he placed two hands on my back and gently started to push me, my legs pumping as we went along. Once I had reached the highest point I could before he couldn't push anymore, he stopped and sat in his own seat, trying to catch up to me.

All at once I felt like a little kid again. The wind making my breath get caught in my throat, my face burning from the cold, the sheer excitement of being as tall as the trees and being able to fly like the birds… and Peter Pan. As I leaned back, letting my head fall backwards and my eyes close, I felt like I was falling- but in a completely good way.

All at once, there was no Karofsky, no NYADA, no future plans, or school, or unfinished work and the worry of grades. It was just me and Blaine and nothing to worry about at all. It me and him, being lazy on a Saturday afternoon, or having intense make-out sessions without the worry of interruption. It would always be just me and him.

I slowly opened my eyes and sat back up again- very slowly to make sure that the blood went throughout my body so I didn't pass out- and looked over to Blaine, who was simply staring. I blushed a little.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, my eyes fixed on his.

"Just admiring your beauty, and how wonderful and perfect you are… and how adorable you just looked."

I was sure the red in my cheeks darkened and I was for once thankful for the darkness.

"And I find it extremely adorable when I make you blush," he said with an obvious smirk in his voice.

"Blaine, stop," I said, although stern, a laugh followed.

A few moments of silence went by and I felt something wet on my cheek. I looked up and saw rain starting to fall slowly.

"Blain, it's raining!" I said as I immediately stopped the swing, trying to cover my head so my hair wouldn't get damaged.

He stopped his own swing and smiled as he walked over to me and took hold of my waist.

"Dance with me," he said as he led me to the grass area.

"Blaine, are you drunk? It's raining, and I don't feel like messing up my hair or damaging my clothes," I whined, trying to tug him over to the nearest tree as I felt the rain starting to pick up speed.

"Kurt, please… just dance with me," he said with pleading and sincere eyes.

I sighed and obliged, but still wondering, "There isn't even any music."

"Just trust me Kurt," he said as he took my arms and placed them around his neck, his own hugging me close by my waist. I rested my chin on his shoulder and sighed, loving the warmth that was radiating through the scarf around his own neck.

_You're in my arms__  
><em>_And all the world is calm_

"You would choose Disney," I stated, as he started singing in my ear for only me to hear, gently swaying our bodies.

_The music playing on for only two__  
><em>_So close together__  
><em>_And when I'm with you__  
><em>_So close to feeling alive_

His voice grew ever so slightly, as did the amount of rain that fell on us, surely destroying my hair, and making his gel go away- but honestly, I couldn't care less. I was here in my boyfriend's arm- safe and secure.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end__  
><em>_Almost believing this was not pretend__  
><em>_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come__  
><em>_So far we are so close_

_How could I face the faceless days__  
><em>_If I should lose you now?_

He pulled back slightly and started moving us in more waltzing movements, mimicking what had been done in the movie. I only let him lead, laughing like a complete maniac as the rain continued to drip down both of our faces.

As the last note became more of a whisper from his lips, I realized that at some point we had actually stopped and merely stared at each other as Blaine sang. As soon as the song ended, our lips found each, smashing together in love and passion, my hands finding my way through his loose curls and the back of his neck.

"God you're so perfect," I whispered against his lips as our mouths just ghosted over the others, trying to take a proper breath.

"You are my everything Kurt. Without you… I don't know what I would do honestly. I love you so much," he said softly as he caressed my cheek with the back of his fingers. "And unlike the song, I will let _nothing_ stop me or prevent me from loving you until the day I die."

"I love you too, Blaine," I said as our foreheads touched, our fingers locking together at our sides.

"We should get home before we get sick," he said quietly, making the rain more noticeable now. I jumped when the sound of thunder rang through the skies.

"Y-yeah. Will you guide me home?" I asked innocently, nearly jumping in his arms at the sight of lightening.

"Sure thing sweetheart," he replied as he rubbed my back, taking my hand and leading us both to the warmth and safety of our own home.

Our home. not my home, not his home, _our _sweet home full of five people who loved each other, no matter how weird the family may be.


	70. Chapter 70

Another _bang _shot through the sky and shook the house, immediately followed by a lightning strike that lit up the whole house. I jumped further into Blaine's arms, burying my face in his chest.

"Did I mention I hate thunder storms as well?" I asked, my voice muffled by the cloth that covered his skin.

He only let out a small chuckle and wrapped his arms tighter around me, adjusting the blanket so that it covered us more.

"I've got ya," he whispered into my hair as he grabbed the remote from the coffee table and flipped it on, the screen appearing with _The Sound of Music_. I smiled a little at how well he knew me… even though I had never told him.

"When I was little, my mom would always watch this movie with me during thunder storms… we would sit, pretty much like this on this same couch, and sing along with every song," I said smiling at the memory. I tightened the grip I had on his shirt, and laid my cheek against his chest. His hand lay on my waist, trailing it soothingly up and down.

I had all but made it through the song _Maria,_ before I was out, sleeping against his warm body.

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but turn my attention from the movie to the sleeping man next to me. The way his hand slowly released from my shirt and laid relaxed against my side. I couldn't help but smile at the way he nuzzled his cheek deeper into my chest, possibly deepening his sleep as well.<p>

"Hey boys, want anything from the sto-" dad started before he realized Kurt sleeping. He smiled at the sight, probably taking in a memory. "Want anything special while we're out?" he tried again, softer than before.

"No, I'm alright. Kurt would probably want vanilla yoghurt."

"And cheesecake," he mumbled almost incoherently. He sat up a little, but immediately jumped back when another sound of thunder rang through the sky.

"Alright kid. Take care of him, Blaine… make sure he doesn't do anything too crazy now," dad said with a wink. I looked at him questionably, and wondered if there were untold stories to be said. I saw Kurt give him the death glare as he left.

"Is there something I should-"

"Just drop it Blaine," he said with a smile. "It's not of your concern."

He settled back into my side, wrapping his arm once again around my waist. I loved the way it felt warm on my stomach, and I let in a sharp intake of breath, goose bumps rising on my skin, when he gently pushed a little of the fabric up and his fingers ghosted over the skin.

"Hey Blaine?" he asked suddenly as the Von Trapp children were saying goodnight. "Can we visit Darlene?"

I smiled a little, knowing that she was just what Kurt needed. Somewhere to escape and to have her adorableness surround him.

"Sure thing… just tell me when and we'll-"

"Be ready in ten?" he asked as he scrambled to his feet and climbed the stairs, not even waiting for an answer.

I sighed contently and smiled, following after him to get ready.

* * *

><p>"Hi boys. Haven't seen you around lately," Judy said silently as we snuck in to see Darlene sleeping soundly.<p>

"Yeah, we got out last week and we've been super busy. How have you been?" I asked as she motioned for us to sit in the nearby chairs.

"I've been… well I've been better. Darlene seems to be doing ok. She's been sleeping a lot lately. As you can tell she has started chemo already," she said as she motioned to the scarf she wore over her head. "But that smile never leaves her," she added fondly.

"Well, we just wanted to stop by and check up on you guys. If you need a break, we have all day really," Blaine suggested, looking over to me and back to the woman in front of us.

"I don't want to keep you-"

"Please, just go and enjoy yourself. We promise that if anything happens, we'll call and let you know and we know how the nurses' station works."

She contemplated it for a few moments before nodding slowly. "I trust you guys. Maybe I will go for a shopping spree or something. I haven't left this place in weeks," she said as she stood up. "You sure you both will be alright?"

"Judy, please. We would love to do this for you," I said as I stood up with her. I looked her up and down and nodded. "Definitely go for a salmon color. It will bring out your natural colors well," I added. She gave me a semi confused look and nodded with a smile.

She went out the door, rattling off her phone number which I stored in my phone, before leaving completely.

"Mom?" the sleepy child on the bed asked quietly, rubbing her eyes.

"Your mom went out for a bit," Blaine explained gently. Her eyes widened and a smile broke out across her face.

"I know you!" She exclaimed and looked to me. "I know you too!" she pondered for a moment, but sighed. "I don't 'member your names."

"Well my name's Blaine, and this is Kurt. We met last week."

"And Peter Pan!" she said, suddenly excited again.

"Yep. So your mom went out for awhile… what would you like to do?"

She only smiled and tugged on Blaine's non injured hand, telling him to join her on the bed. When he had settled in, tucking a leg up and into his other thigh, she promptly climbed onto his and settled in his lap. I smiled at the sight, how Blaine was so at ease with children, and how in return, kids always wanted to be around him.

She pulled out a few coloring books and crayons from the drawer in the bedside table and set them on the tray in front of her. She quickly explained that they would color and he would have blue and purple, and she would have yellow and orange. She motioned me over and told me to help as well and I could pick whatever color I wanted.

"Why does he get to pick?" Blaine exclaimed, mock disappointment in his voice.

She thought about it and shrugged after awhile. "He has pretty clothing," she said before setting back to coloring in the Wizard of Oz book. I suddenly liked this girl even more and I smiled triumphantly at Blaine. He smiled and set to work, whispering something in her ear and making her smile and come up with new suggestions.

The day progressed with just that, coloring and making silly faces at one another, being interrupted occasionally by the nurse to check on everything. I was sad when her mom walked in with bags of clothing and gifts.

"Hey, how did today go?" She asked as she kissed Darlene's forehead.

"It was a lot of fun, Mommy! Can they come again?" Darlene asked hopefully.

"They can come anytime they want to," Judy said as she looked between the two of us.

"Well, I think we should be getting home. It's almost dinner time," I said, as I stood.

"Will you come back and play with me again?" she asked so innocently, I just wanted to stay with her forever.

"We'll come back as soon as we can. I promise," I said as I crossed my heart.

"Thank you both again," Judy said as she stood and shook our hands. I wanted to just hug the woman, but I figured that would be a little _too _weird.

"Not a problem. Anytime you want us- or need us- give us a call," I said as we slowly walked back to the door.

"Bye Kurtie! Bye Blaine!" we heard the small voice exclaim from behind us.

"Can we just take her home with us?" I asked once the door was shut. I sighed as I realized that Judy couldn't even take her home yet.

"She's strong," he replied, somehow knowing what I was thinking. I only took his hand and walked down the empty hallway of the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>I know... a sorry excuse for a chapter, but i'm still trying to see what Darlene is like and trying to think of what i can write about... stupid writers block. :D<strong>


	71. Chapter 71

"Hey Carole, where's Blaine?" I asked as I went downstairs after noticing Blaine was gone when I had awaken.

"Oh, he went for breakfast with Burt. They said that they would be back later," she said with a smile as she set two plates on the table. "How did you sleep?"

I sat at one of the spots and shrugged. "Fine."

Truth was the last night was hell. Even after amazing, very silent sex, I could not shut my eyes for two seconds without the horrible images and memories flashing before them. I eyed the stack of pancakes warily, wondering if I would be able to keep them down.

"Kurt, are you alright?" She asked as she sat down at her own place.

"Not really feeling well," I said quietly, picking at a pancake and setting it on my plate.

"Mind telling me why you didn't sleep well?"

She always knew. No matter what, she could see past my lies.

"I really don't want to talk about it. But no, I did not sleep very well last night and that's probably why I feel sick."

"Alright sweetie. Try eating a little bit and go back upstairs and try to get some sleep. Or you could always sleep on the couch. We could watch a movie or something," she suggested.

A little more sleep actually sounded nice, but the thought of being in my own bed without Blaine there to protect me made me wonder if I would actually be able to sleep. And a movie with Carole did sound nice.

I only nodded and took small bites of the plain pancake. I didn't notice that I hadn't put any butter or syrup on it until I was halfway done with it, and then I figured there was no point.

We finished at the same time and she cleared the table as I went to half sit, half lay on the couch, throwing a blanket over my body. It was times like these where I really missed my mom. Whenever I had a nightmare, she would carry me downstairs and let me curl up in her lap as we watched a movie together.

I sighed quietly at the wonderful memories and closed my eyes for a brief moment before I heard footsteps. I saw Carole walk in and sit at the opposite end of the couch and grab the remote before turning it onto Netflix.

I felt a little childish at the moment, but I was needy when I didn't feel well. I scooted over to sit closer to her and leaned my head on her shoulder. She patted my knee before flipping through the movies to see what we wanted to watch. We finally decided on watching _The Bachelorette _instead of a movie, starting at the beginning of season one.

Somehow, even though Carole and I weren't all that close, she knew exactly what I needed at that moment. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and I curled up next to her and sighed. I really missed my mom and the way she would always do this. Somehow, this made up for it all.

As we neared the end of episode two, my eyelids grew heavy, and each blink seemed to last longer than the previous. I finally gave up and closed them all together.

* * *

><p>I woke up to silence, which was odd since I remembered going to sleep with the sound of the television. To make it even stranger, the body I was leaning on was smaller, a little bonier, the arm around my shoulder, stronger and a familiar protectiveness went along with it.<p>

I sat up and smiled at the man who only smiled back.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head. Have a nice nap?" he asked as he rubbed my bicep.

"Mmmmm… when did you get back?" I asked quietly as I leaned into him once more and closed my still tired eyes.

"A few hours ago. Carole needed to go to work, so we switched spots. You're a really heavy sleeper, you know that?"

"Only when I'm exhausted and have no energy," I mumbled into his chest.

"You wanna talk about _why _you're completely exhausted?" he whispered as he kissed the top of my head.

"Not particularly," I once again mumbled.

"Alright, do you want to sleep some more?"

"Not particularly," I said again, sitting up and sat against the back of the couch. "I just kind of want to… I don't know, hang out I guess."

He only smiled and took my hand. "Puck is coming over in a little bit. Wanna hang out in your room so we can have some privacy?"

I nodded and let him pull me up and guide me to my room, just as we heard a knock on the door and the sound of Puck's and a distinct Irish accent carry through the house. I rolled my eyes at how loud they were going to be and sat on my bed against the pillows. He climbed on after me and I relaxed completely against him, still feeling drained.

"So you went to have breakfast with my dad?" I asked as I once more laid my head on his shoulder and relaxed entirely against him.

"Yeah… some bonding time I guess," he replied with a small shrug, lacing our fingers together on his stomach. "You slept most of the afternoon," he observed.

"Wait, what time is it?" I asked as I sat up and looked to the clock. It wasn't so bad, I guessed. It was only one in the afternoon.

"Do you want some more sleep?"

"Not really. If I sleep any more, than I definitely won't sleep tonight," I said as I situated myself in front of him, straddling his hips. I slowly started unbuttoning his shirt, starting at the top. I felt him shiver slightly and smile as he rested his hands on my thighs, my skin burning, even through the thin material of my pants.

As I worked the buttons undone, I latched my mouth onto his, our mouths moving in sync, slowly opening the others and our tongues darting into the others open space. Once his chest was bare, I laid my hands on the skin and slowly moved to take it off, working my hands across the skin. As he shrugged out of the cotton, my lips trailed down, ghosting over skin as I pressed feather light kisses to his jaw line and down his neck.

We both decided that I was simply wearing too much clothing as well, because both of our hands found the bottom of my shirt. I let him have the opportunity and I felt goose bumps as he let his hands skim the surface of my skin as he lifted the shirt- his shirt- and threw it on the ground. Our lips found each other again, and he slowly rolled us over so he was hovering above me, still working at my mouth.

I felt his erection press onto mine, and I rolled my hips, begging for more friction. We both gasped at the sensation and my pants and briefs were becoming even tighter.

Suddenly, the door opened and revealed a red faced Finn, a smirking Puck and Rory who just turned away, my pants becoming looser by the second.

"Uh… sorry, we were just, uh, wondering, if-"

"If you guys were going to get it on," Puck interrupted. By this time we were off of each other, scrambling to get our shirts again. I saw Finn punch in the arm, making Puck grab it and gasp.

"No, we were wondering if you wanted some pizza… but it looks like your… uh a little busy," he finished, still red in the face. Poor Rory was still in the hallway, not looking inside.

"I could go for some pizza," Blaine said, trying to sound as cool as possible, but I knew he was embarrassed as the rest of us were- well, except Puck.

"Alright… it'll be here in about ten minutes." And with that they were gone; the door shutting behind them, the only sound was Puck's laughter.

"Well if that wasn't a cockblock, I don't know what is," Blaine suddenly said, releasing some of the tension.

I only laughed, walking over to him and resting my arms around his neck and kissed him softly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my tightly against him, deepening the kiss.

"What do you want on- shit, sorry," Finn said as he opened the door.

We both pulled away and sighed.

"Cheese is fine," we both said at the same time. He only nodded and we heard him run down the stairs.

"And where were we?" he asked as he gathered me in his arms again and kissed me slowly.

"You know," I started as we pulled away. "We were interrupted twice as we tried this. Think God's punishing us? It is a Sunday after all," I observed with a smirk.

He only shrugged. "I don't care," he said as he went back in, trailing soft kisses down my neck.

"I love you," he murmured into the skin, his breath tickling the spot.

"I love you too," I said as our lips met once more with passion and desire mixed into one.

We both pulled away and I laid my head on his shoulder, my lips brushing against his neck, both of us just holding the other.

"It's the memories," I whispered so quietly, I didn't know if he had heard me.

He only squeezed me tighter and kissed my cheek.

"You're safe right here," he whispered, pulling me tightly against him, somehow knowing what I meant.

I didn't care that he was cutting off air circulation, or the fact that since he was so short, my neck was getting a little sore. All that mattered was that I knew it was true.

"Pizza's here!" Finn called from downstairs. He gently released me and brushed my cheekbone with the back of his fingers before taking my hand and leading me downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Want me to sing to you?" he asked as we settled into bed that night.<p>

"Mmmm," I hummed softly as I buried my head into his chest. I wasn't exactly tired, but I figured it would help when I was and decided to go to sleep.

"Alright… let's see. I could break out into country, or top forties, or the oldies, or-"

"Just pick something… but please, for the love of all that could possibly be holy, stay away from country!"

"But, I'm in love with Taylor Swift," he whined, but I could hear the mocking smile in his voice.

Don't make me punch you in the stomach Anderson," I teased softly. He let out a breath and kissed the top of my head and sang.

_You're everything I hope for__  
><em>_You're everything I need__  
><em>_You are so beautiful to me__  
><em>_you are so beautiful to me_

"You _would _do that song," I whispered softly, kissing his bare chest. I felt his chest vibrate and his shoulders shake slightly.

"Yeah… well maybe if you started listening to me…" I only continued to stroke his side lightly and sighed.

"Are you going to sleep now?" he whispered into the air.

"Not tired. But you need to sleep, so don't wait up with me." He only tightened the hold he had around me.

"Nope, I'm going to make sure you sleep. And if that means we are like this all night, I'm alright with that."

"Blaine, please… you need your energy. I'm the one who took the four hour nap today- not you," I pointed out, pulling away so our faces were a few inches away from the other.

"Kurt…"

"Tuesdays coming soon…" I said softly, rolling onto my back and resting my hands on my stomach.

"I know. You sure you still want to?" he asked as he propped his head up on his hand.

"I'm not really sure of anything anymore," I said softly with a small laugh. "You're right… I am kind of tired and I need to sleep. Goodnight," I said as I rolled into his chest once more.

He sighed, knowing that there was more but I didn't want to talk about it. He gently wrapped his arms around me once more.

"I'm right here, sweetheart. I'm always going to be here," he whispered. I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping sleep would in fact find me.

When he asked if I was still awake, I didn't bother to answer, hoping that he would go to sleep. He sighed and continued to rub my back softly. What seemed like hours passed and his hand stilled and I knew he was finally asleep.

I finally relaxed completely and closed my eyes once more, wondering if the same would happen to me.


	72. Chapter 72

**I so wish i could say this is today's chapter, but sadly it is last monday's chapter. D: But Les Mis is now over and i have even less of a life especially with senior projects and homework. but i should have a lot more time on my hands. so please enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning, very groggy, seeing as I got at least two hours of sleep the night before. But the bed seemed empty and I realized quickly that Blaine was already out of bed. I took a quick glance to the clock and saw that it was only six- the usual time we had to get up.<p>

I slowly got out of bed, my eyes tired and hard to keep open, and I slowly made my way to the bathroom to take a shower which ended up being only five minutes. I was too tired to even care about the simple "lather, rinse, repeat" method I used every time.

I was ready within the hour, and made my way down the stairs, very slowly, tucking in the rest of my shirt on the way.

"Hey kid, how- uh, Kurt? You alright?" Dad asked from the table as I sat down and slumped further into the seat. I only nodded my head as I poured my cereal lazily, trying my best to not lose grip of it.

"Kurt, did you sleep at all last night?" Blaine asked. I hadn't even realized that I had sat next to him.

"Y-yeah, I did," I mumbled as I took a bite of the cold breakfast in front of me. I could still feel the eyes on me, but I didn't have enough energy to care.

The half hour that we had left was made looking in the mirror and completely giving up on my hair, letting it fall flat against my forehead, reminding me of my sophomore year. Blaine came up behind me and started to massage my shoulders. It was a mistake on his part, making me relax completely and close my eyes, taking in the warmth and comfort from his hands.

"Kurt, babe, wake up. We need to get to school," I heard a distant voice call. A pair of lips kissed the back of my head as I slowly opened my eyes and saw Blaine staring at my reflection.

"Did I really just fall asleep?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"I think you should stay home Kurt. You don't look like you'll last through the day," he whispered as he leant in close to my ear.

I only shook my head. "No, I'm fine. I can't miss anymore school," I said defiantly, standing up and shouldering my bag.

I walked past the door, not bothering to see if Blaine was behind me and made my way down the stairs again. I said a quick goodbye to dad and went out to the car where Blaine stopped me at the driver's door.

"Nope, I drive. You nap," he said quietly, wrestling the keys from my grip. I, again, had too little energy to even think about arguing.

* * *

><p>We entered the hallway, surprised that it was so empty. Usually it wasn't all that crowded, but there was one, maybe two students in the hallways. It was odd to say the least. But my mind didn't really take it all in as I walked directly to my locker and leaned against it, trying my hardest to remember the combination. When I had tried and failed quite a few times, Blaine stepped in and opened it within a few seconds. I gave him a grateful smile and took out the books that I needed for the next few periods.<p>

"I really think you need to go home, Kurt. You look like you'll pass out any moment," he said as I leaned against the lockers again, letting my head rest against the cool metal.

"No, I'm fine Blaine," I snapped, not meaning to make it sound as harsh as it did. I immediately regretted it when I saw the hurt look in his eyes. "I'm sorry, but really… I'll start waking up in first period. He still looked skeptical, but he nodded.

I thought that English with Brittany would wake me up and make me more alert, but it didn't help when I had fallen asleep in the middle of the teachers lecture. The only thing that woke me up was Brittany's gentle shake telling me that the bell had rung.

I sighed, and shouldered my bag, wiping a little drool off my chin and headed out the door. Brittany was at my side the whole time. Whether it was just because, like usual, she forgot her classroom was the opposite direction, or someone put her up to it.

My answer was confirmed when we spotted Trent and he was on my other side, giving Brittany a wink that sent her on her way to her second period.

"Blaine put you up to this? Or Finn?" I asked suddenly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I usually walk with you to class," he replied.

"Yeah, but for one, you don't know Brittany at all, and two, she never walks with me to class, even when she forgets. So tell me… Blaine or Finn?"

"I told them I wouldn't tell y-"

"Wait, it was _both_ of them? I'll kill 'em!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air for emphasis.

We walked in silence the rest of the way, and nearly sent Blaine the famous Kurt Hummel "we'll talk later" look as we walked in the door. I saw a sense of fear flash before his eyes before he smiled a little, which I did not return. I was way too frustrated at the moment.

I walked back to my seat and pull out his phone, tapping something against the touch screen and tuck it back in his pocket. I saw him look back with hopeful eyes and I looked away, ignoring the vibration in my pocket.

I didn't know why I was so angry all of the sudden. Maybe it was because of the fact that I could take care of myself and I really was perfectly fine. The fact that it wasn't any of Blaine's- or Finn's for that matter- business. That I didn't need fucking bodyguards to make sure I didn't collapse in the hallway. Or maybe even all of the above.

My mind snapped to the front as the bell rang and Ms. Turnbow started talking.

"Ok class, take out your journals and prepare to take lots of notes. We have a test to prepare for," she said cheerfully, a big grin plastered on her face.

I couldn't help the silent, almost inaudible groan that escaped as I reached into my bag and pulled out the notebook. I hated notes and test reviews, and with my luck, we had them on the day I was most unaware. Maybe I could look off of Trent's later. He _was _the best note taker in class.

As she started to talk and write something on the board, I shifted my eyes to stare at the blank paper in front of me. The blue lines that stood out against the white hypnotized me, making the lines move off of the page. I felt my head get slightly dizzy, but it felt good. It felt good to stare at one place and to let the world around me spin. Soon after, there was darkness as I let my head rest gently against the table and the paper.

"Mr. Hummel!" I heard a distant voice say. I sat up lazily and saw all eyes were on me- Trent and Blaine's worried ones as well.

"I asked a question, Mr. Hummel. Would you mind answering it for me?"

"Uhhh, what was it again?" I asked, rubbing my eyes, trying to look apologetic for not paying closer attention to the discussion.

"I asked, "how many liters of water would it take to dilute .75 grams to a .33 molairty?"

I stared at her, pondering the question. I knew I knew it. It was simply review, seeing as we had learned it just last month. It was easy, but my mind could still not wrap my mind around what the answer was.

I felt everyone's eyes on me, and I looked past the teacher directly in front of me and saw Blaine's wide, worried eyes. I felt a piece of paper brush against my hand and I looked down to see Trent push it toward me, the answer displayed on the piece.

".44 Liters of water, ma'am", I answered confidently, making it seem like I didn't just read the answer from Trent.

She looked at me with narrowed eyes before turning back to the front of the classroom. I sighed in relief and looked over to Trent in which I mouthed a thank you. He only nodded, patting my back gently before turning back to write more notes. I didn't even have to look at the left side of the room to know Blaine was still looking at me. I didn't need to see his eyes to know they still had that sad, anxious look in them.

"Mr. Anderson! Pay attention before I send you outside," the now annoyed teacher said as she noticed. I saw him turn in his seat and sigh a little out of the corner of my eye.

The rest of the period went slowly, me trying my best to stay focused, but failing, instead focusing on keeping my eyes opened and ignoring the black dots that occasionally danced in front of my eyes. Trent laid a hand on my shoulder, mumbling something about the bell ringing. I stood and put my stuff away before heading out the door. I was too tired to yell at Blaine when his hand went on my back.

The day progressed, each period seeming to last longer than the previous ones, and finally it was time to at least go to Glee club. My safe haven where I could get a nice little nap in before Mr. Shue came.

"Kurt, wait up! Kurt," Blaine said as I slowly made my way down the hall. I stopped and looked tiredly and annoyingly in his direction.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he fell in step with me.

"You!" I exclaimed. "Just get off my back and stop dragging other people in. It gets annoying after awhile," I stated, trying to remain as calm as I could.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I just want you to-"

"Take care of myself, I know. But I can, and I will without everyone breathing down my neck," I said, stopping mid step. "You know what; I think I'm going to go home. Get a ride with Finn and Rachel or something."

Before he could even answer I was off in the other direction, gripping the keys tightly. I was more awake now that I was determined to get the hell out and away from people.

I heard his distant voice call after me, but I didn't turn. I heard my phone vibrate but I didn't bother to see who it was. When I heard hurried steps behind me, I broke out into a dead sprint to my car. I just needed to be alone. The least he could do was understand that.

* * *

><p>(Blaine's POV)<p>

"Hey, Finn," I said quietly as he passed me in the hall. "I'm headed home with Kurt, alright? Tell Shue we're sorry, but we just can't do it today."

"Everything alright? Is Kurt ok?" he asked, flashes of worry in his eyes.

"Y-yeah everything's fine. He just needs some relaxation. See you at home," I said. He replied with the same saying and we headed off in different directions. I didn't care that it was nearing the low 30's outside and it looked like it was about to snow despite it being almost spring, I was going to walk home to make sure he was alright.

I shivered as the air hit me as I exited the building and decided that the twenty minutes it was probably going to take me was going to be horrible, but I had to do it.

Sure enough, twenty minutes later, my body was completely numb, shaking from the coldness. My arms were wrapped tight around my chest and I didn't really feel like moving them. But in order to get warm I had to open the door. Reluctantly, I unfolded the limbs and slowly opened the screen door and the actual door before letting the warmth embrace me. I sighed in relief as I shut the door and toed my shoes off and followed the smell of delicious food in the kitchen.

I tried to stay as silent as possible, but a sneeze tickled my nose and I let it go into my arm. He quickly spun around, spots of white flour lightly dusting his face.

"Blaine, what the hell happened to you?" he asked as he walked over to me. I only shrugged.

"I needed to make sure you got home alright. I didn't want you to fall asleep at the wheel or something. I knew it wouldn't be much help or anything… but I wanted to make sure you were ok," I said softly, still shivering a little from the cold.

"Blaine," he said softly as he moved into the family room and returned with a fleece blanket. "This should get you warmed up."

He made me sit down on one of the bar stools and wrapped the blanket around my shoulders, making sure every possibly part of my body was covered. He didn't let his arms retract though. He simply held me from behind and I basked in his warmth until I was completely relaxed in his embrace.

"I love you, even if you are a pain in the ass," he whispered before letting go and going back to whatever he was baking.

"Tomorrow," he whispered quietly as he mixed the ingredients together. I would have answered right away, but the machine was pretty much on full blast.

When he was done he took out a ladle and started to pour the batter into little paper cups that were sitting in pans.

"What kind are you making?" I asked, not wanting to bombard him with questions and concerns right off the bat.

"Caramel Pecan Cupcakes. They were my mom's favorite… and also the first kind I ever learned to make. She taught me when I was four," he said, almost sadly, not looking up from his task.

"What are you most worried about?" I asked softly, wrapping the blanket tighter around my body, starting to warm up a little.

"I guess I'm just scared," he admitted. "But my heart is telling me to help him out. Mom would have wanted me to."

I nodded at his words. He never really talked about his mom- especially like this. It was usually just in passing like "my mom used to do this" or "my mom loved this". But never so deep and so personal.

"I'm not going to back down. I'm going to help him no matter what anyone says. He starts Dalton next week and I need to make sure he knows he has someone. I don't want him to feel like I did last year. No one should have to go through that."

I pursed my lips together, not knowing exactly what to say. I certainly wasn't going to stand in his way. I was also willing to help Karofsky through this even though I really wanted to punch his face in. I was just worried about how Kurt would be through it all. Sometimes your heart just doesn't know and can't make up its mind.

He put the first pan into the oven, setting the timer and simply stood in front of the oven staring at the wall with his arms wrapped tightly around his body.

"C'mere," I encouraged softly. He turned and kept his head bent low as he made to sit on the counter in front of me. I only opened my arms, clutching the blanket in my hands motioning for him to sit. He did so, sitting sideways on my thighs, and lowered his head on my shoulder as I wrapped the blanket around both of our bodies.

"What if _he _changes his mind? What if everything that-"

"Kurt, you're just going to beat yourself up with the what ifs. If he doesn't want our help, than we will encourage him, and tell him we are always going to be here. And I will be there the whole way to make sure nothing happens. He can't- and won't- hurt you again."

He nuzzled his cheek against the curve of my neck, placing a soft kiss to the skin. He sighed happily and I figured he had probably fallen asleep. My suspicions were confirmed when I heard soft snores coming from the mans mouth.

I gently lifted him, making sure the blanket wouldn't make me trip and carried him to the couch. I set him down softly, taking the blanket off of my shoulders and laying it over his body.

I made my way back to the kitchen and turned off the oven, taking the pan out and making sure nothing was left one before returning to him. I lifted the blanket slightly and moved into the little space that was available. Almost on instinct, he practically laid on top of me; his head resting on my shoulder, his breath tickling my skin. I pulled the blanket higher up so it was keeping us both warm and wrapped my arms around his small frame once more.

I wasn't tired at all really. I didn't feel like joining him in his nap- or possible sleep until the next morning. All I could do was think of ways I could make sure he felt safe and make sure he knew I would always be there for him. I kissed the top of his head softly and murmured three syllables, three short words that seemed to make everything better over time.

"I love you."


	73. Chapter 73

"I still can't believe I slept for more than twelve hours," I said for the thousandth time that morning as I was doing my moisturizing routine. "And I didn't even finish the cupcakes."

Blaine only smiled and walked over to me, placing his hands on my bare shoulders and pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

"I made sure to put the batter in the refrigerator so you could finish up tonight." He looked hesitant at first but then spat it out. "Are you still nervous?"

I sighed, resting one of my hands on his, looking at his reflection. If I was being honest with myself, I really didn't know. There were still the butterflies that just wouldn't stop, but then there was that sense of almost excitement building because of the thought of making peace with the bully that had taunted and harassed me for years.

"I'll be fine," I replied. It was the truth. I was going to be perfectly alright as long as Blaine was right there holding my hand, and the parole officer was tucked away in the corner. I was going to be perfectly ok.

"Alright, love. Finish up, we need to get to school soon," he said as placed one more kiss to my cheek and headed to the other bathroom to finish getting ready.

As I went downstairs, everyone in the house seemed to be eyeing me carefully. Either they were painfully aware of how I snapped to all of my friends the day before or they knew today was the day.

"So, you're going to coffee after school today?" dad asked as I sat at the table. I nodded.

"Yeah… I don't know how long we'll be, but we will try to not be late for dinner," I said as I tried deciding on what to eat for breakfast. After deciding I didn't have any appetite, I simply sat at the table and watched the rest eat.

"Eat something," Blaine pleaded quietly as he sat next to me, pushing a second bowl of cereal my way. "You need all the energy you can get today."

"'M not hungry," I replied, shaking my head. I didn't even want to know what Dad's face looked like then.

"Kurt, you _will _eat something. My house, my rules," Dad said, gently but sternly.

I sighed knowing it was a lost cause and started to shovel the food into my mouth.

It wasn't that I didn't want to eat; it wasn't like I needed to not eat. It was simply just because I wasn't hungry and that was that. But I rolled my eyes as everyone looked at me every so often to make sure I was in fact taking bites and not hiding it somewhere else.

We pulled out of the driveway ten minutes later, Finn following close behind us.

I let my head loll to the side as I took comfort in having him hold my hand. I watched as the sun rays beat down against the thin layer of snow and ice, melting it all away, proving for spring to be just around the corner. I smiled when I saw birds coming through from the south, flapping their little wings and diving into a tree which had to be where their nest was.

"A penny for your thoughts, kind sir?" he asked quietly as he squeezed my hand.

"Mmmm, not really thinking at this point. I'm just going to go with it and see what happens."

"Good, because you have no reason to get yourself so worried only to get frown lines. And you're way too young for Botox," Blaine said, flashing a smile my way. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"Now, you're going to be alright?" Blaine asked as he set the gear into park and turned the ignition off.

"Yes Blaine, I will be fine. I'll see you in Chem," I replied, with a small eye roll and a smile as I got out and started walking to the entrance. For some reason, Blaine stayed behind to talk to Finn, and I couldn't help but wonder and worry about what they were talking about. I, again, tried not to think about it anymore and walked straight to English.

The day went on slowly, but luckily, I was rested enough that I could formally apologize to all my friends and pay more attention in class. I copied Trent's notes like I said I would and I could already tell I was going to fail the test the next day. I knew the information, and everything came so natural to me, but I was so distracted to even think straight, let alone study for the test properly.

The bell rang and we continued through the day, only to have a pop quiz in math third period, and another in sixth period theory. Both were relatively easy, or at least I thought, until I realized I just barely received a D on the math test and a B on the theory test. My dad was going to flip about that D.

_Great, something more to deal with. My grades are already starting to slip,_ I thought to myself as I made my way to the parking lot to wait for Blaine.

"Hello love, how was school today?" he asked as he approached the car and unlocked it, both of us climbing into it.

"Crappy. How many more months until I'm out of here for good?" I asked as I rested my head against the headrest.

"Only three. What happened?"

"I'm not ready for tomorrow's test, I practically failed my math pop quiz and… well I think that's about it. Don't be surprised if Dad starts to yell one of these days."

"I'm sure he'll take everything into consideration, Kurt. Everything will be fine and I will personally help you with the test tonight, alright?"

I hummed in agreement, and felt my stomach fill with butterflies again as we neared the coffee shop. I squeezed his hand involuntarily harder as he found a parking spot along the road.

"Ready for this?" he asked, giving my hand one last squeeze. I nodded, knowing it was now or never.

I got out of the car and waited for Blaine to come around to join me, taking my hand and holding the door open for me to walk in first. I had spotted the man from the window, but I didn't want to acknowledge his presence quite yet. Instead we ordered and waited for our coffee.

When we received them, we walked through the small crowd and sat with the man, slightly startling him.

"H-hey, how are you?" he asked, the question pointed at me.

"I-I'm good. How about you?" I asked, merely trying to be polite.

"Fine, fine. I'm adjusting pretty well. I just moved into the dorms today. But I haven'y met anyone. Because of my parole, I'm not allowed to share a room with anyone and my room is kind of hidden in a small corner." He paused looking thoughtfully to the wall. "I really hope they give me a chance."

"We'll talk to them," Blaine piped up. I was surprised that he had chosen to talk to Karofsky in the first place, and was even more surprised at the words that tumbled out of his mouth.

"How do you know people there?"

"I actually went to school there for a couple of years. I actually met Kurt there." I was relieved when he left out the part about Karofsky chasing me away.

We made small talk for a good ten minutes before he brought up the inventible question.

"Why are you doing this Kurt? I made your life hell, and now you just want to be friends?"

"Kar- Dave, I've been in a position where I had no friends, no one I could really turn to. I hate to think that someone else would have to go through what I did, not matter what they did. No one deserves to have to go through that."

He only nodded, and took another sip of his drink.

A good half hour of very awkward and small talk conversation passed before Dave moved to stand up.

"Well, it was great talking to you guys, but I really should get back to Dalton, see if I could meet some guys."

We both smiled as he nodded over to the man in the corner who got up and walked him out. Not even a goodbye was exchanged.

"Come on, let's go home and get you to be confident about your test tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"That really wasn't all that bad," I finally spoke up after an hour of silence as we studied for the Chem test. "Awkward yes, but bad, not at all."<p>

"I'm glad you think so," he said quietly, looking at me momentarily before glancing down at his paper. "I think it was a good start to relieve some of the tension that has probably built up."

I hummed in response and leaned back against the pillows and closed my eyes. I jumped when I felt a pair of lips softly kiss my neck, traveling its way up to meet my mouth.

"I'm crazy about you," he whispered, making goose bumps rise on my skin. "And I'm ridiculously proud of you."

"I couldn't have done it without you. You were- are- my rock. You keep me steady." I said as I moved my hands down and started to fumble with the zipper and button to his jeans.

"Hey Kurt, Blaine, Finn! Dinner's ready," Carole called from downstairs. Blaine let his forehead fall against my shoulder and I laughed slightly.

"Every time," I said as I rolled out from underneath him and started for the door.

I stopped when his hand went to my wrist and spun me around, pinning me against the wall, kissing me urgently. Both of our mouths worked the other's open and soon tongues were sneaking into the black hole of the others mouth tasting and exploring. I loved how Blaine always tasted of a faint cinnamon and coffee mixed together.

His hands lifted my shirt a little bit and skin met skin, making me shiver slightly from the touch. My arms went instinctively around his shoulders, tugging him impossibly closer. His hand snuck forward and made to palm my growing-

"Boys! Dinner is ready!"

"Alright! Coming!" We both said as we let go, my hard on softening with every passing second.

"You might want to save that," Blaine said quietly before making his way to the door. My cock was brought back to life, twitching with excitement from his words.

"Shit Blaine, really?" I asked as I went to the bathroom, splashing cold water on my face, hoping to forget completely about it. It seemed to have worked a little bit because it was bearable all through dinner.

"I'm going to study a little more and head to bed. I'll see you in the morning," I said, standing up and giving Carole and dad a hug goodnight, Blaine following suit.

"Goodnight," they called as we trudged up the stairs. I was so incredibly happy that they didn't ask about how coffee went. But I knew they would ask tomorrow.

Once in the safety of my bedroom, I was once again pinned against the wall, his hands roaming over my body and unbuttoning my top shirt.

"Why do you have to wear so many goddamn layers?" he asked softly as he kissed the skin that was now exposed on my chest.

"I-I love the layers," I said as he worked with my belt and pulled it out of the loop. I lifted his shirt up, and over his head when he lifted his arms, tossing the cloth carelessly to the ground. He picked me up bridal style and laid me on the bed, crawling up my body, sneaking kisses on the way up.

"You know you shouldn't really be picking me up with your ribs and all," I said as I watched his eyes go from hazel to almost black with desire.

"Mmmm, I really don't care, he said as he lifted my undershirt, kissing just below my naval.

"We really should study first," I said teasingly.

"We really should think about that later," he mumbled as he kissed my chest as he lifted my shirt even more.

And he was right. Right now, I wanted to enjoy this time with my boyfriend, to simply love him because nothing else mattered. Not a dumb test the next day, not Dave Karofsky, or friends or Glee or bad grades. All that mattered was that I had him and he had me and my whole heart. I loved him and trusted him and that was more than enough for me.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry if you had wanted more with KArofsky, but i was really thinking about it and if i was in Kurt's position or even Dave's it would have been more than awkward. and i couldn't imagine a lot of deep conversation for a really long time... and that is why i kept that part pretty short. I hope you enjoyed nonetheless. :D<strong>


	74. Chapter 74

Wednesday. Probably the worst day ever invented in my opinion. It was that horrible, agonizing day that was in the middle of the week that seemed to go slower than the rest, taunting me with the fact that Friday was two days away. But despite my hate for the day, I got up and out of the man I love's arms and started getting ready for the day. I wasn't surprised when Blaine simply rolled onto his side and clutched my pillow instead of waking up. He could be so adorable at times.

I walked down the stairs, deciding to have breakfast before doing anything and was surprised to see Finn sitting at the table already.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early? It's five," I asked quietly, taking out a box of cereal and returning to the table with everything I needed.

He only shrugged, taking another bite of his own food. "Couldn't really sleep," he said, quickly taking another bite.

"What's going on? You've been acting… different the last few weeks," I observed, eating my own cereal.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, running his hands over his face. "I love Rachel. Like I really love her, Kurt."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I love her so much… I don't want to be a part from her Kurt. I want to be with her forever."

I froze with my spoon in midair, gaping at him in surprise.

"Finn, a-are you… are you going to…"

"Yeah. I just need to pick out a ring, but yeah. I heard Burt talking with the people in Washington or whatever and he'll have to take some trips out there and stuff, but they said he could stay here and still run the shop. When you guys get into NYADA, and if she says yes, I'm coming with you."

I really didn't know what to say then. My mind was going haywire over everything that was being said at an ungodly hour in the morning. I finally snapped out of my thoughts and smiled.

"She's going to say yes Finn. She loves you, that much I can see." We both exchanged a smile before diving into our breakfast once more.

"Just… don't tell anyone else, ok? I don't want them to know until I have an answer," he said as he gathered his dishes and carried them to the sink.

"No problem… you know, I have an impeccable taste for engagement rings," I said with a smile.

"I'll let you know when I go," he responded, patting my shoulder before heading back upstairs.

How was it that every time things were just going crappy, something came up that was exactly what I needed?

I climbed the stairs again and saw that Blaine was waking up and rolling lazily out of bed. I smiled at the way he practically collapsed onto the ground. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his small but muscular form and held him close. I loved these moments where there wasn't anything wrong and we could hold each other as a 'just because' moment.

"What was that for?" he asked as I pulled away.

I only shrugged and moved to the vanity to start my morning routine. As he walked past to enter the bathroom, he squeezed my shoulder and flashed a smile to my reflection which I returned.

It was a foreign feeling to be so happy in the morning and to simply have no other care in the world. I even turned my IPod on, blasting out Lady Gaga and humming along as I massaged my face with the cream.

"God, please turn that damn music off," Finn yelled over the sound as he stormed into my bedroom.

I quickly turned it down and turned to him, frustration building within me.

"Really Finn? You can't just let me have a morning for myself? It's not like you don't blast ACDC every single day. Why can't I have my music?"

"Because I can't seem to escape from it during Glee club! God, why do- grrrr. Fine, just try to keep it down just a little. I can't concentrate," he said, the anger that was quite evident releasing.

"I'm sorry, I will," I said with an apologetic smile. He nodded and turned away to go back to his own room.

I hated those small fights we always seemed to have. But luckily, none of them seemed to get terribly out of control, and we always worked it out in the end.

The ride to school was semi quiet, the three of us deciding to carpool together for once. I still wasn't allowed to drive, but I was perfectly fine curling up in the backseat as Finn drove and Blaine talked to him from the passenger seat. I loved seeing them get alone so well, even though Finn basically hated him at the beginning of the year. It was a nice change.

We pulled up to the school all piled out and walking into the school… only to be greeted with a morning slushie facial.

"Awesome," Finn said as we made our way to the nearest bathroom.

As we took our spots at the three separate sinks, we all looked at the reflection of the others and smile, which turned to full blown laughter at how ridiculous we all looked. I actually found myself thinking that I was happy about being slushied so I could have the fun time we had, just the three of us. When the thought came, I was surprised but shrugged it off.

"So Kurt," Finn began as he started to wipe some of the blue dye from his face. "I never got to ask how yesterday went." He paused and glanced my way.

I shrugged, continuing my expertise work at removing the red dye I had. "It was awkward for sure, but at least he knows that I'm there for him. He's moved into Dalton but he won't start classes until next Monday. Something about wanting him to adjust to the atmosphere first."

He nodded, continuing his work. Blaine reached over and squeezed my forearm before continuing dabbing at his skin.

It wasn't until five minutes before class started that we were finished and changed into new clothes that we all kept in our lockers before we headed our separate ways.

English went by in a blur. Brittany again asking me what the little dots and squiggle's represented in which I replied "those are punctuation marks, Britt," before turning my attention to the board to continue our actual discussion about _Macbeth._

The period ended and Brittany squeezed my hand before skip off to her next class with a smile.

In chemistry, we had a new seating arrangement and I was content to find that I was seated between Blaine and Trent. I smiled when he took my hand and held it on his thigh as we listened to the teacher lecture.

"I know I said that there would be a test today, but I decided to give you one more day of review. I realized after you all left that we didn't quite get through everything I would have liked to," she said. I smiled, very content on the fact I had one more day to study and become even more confident with the material. But, I was disappointed when she told us to actually write something and he had to pull away to use his right hand.

_I really need to convince him to become a leftie,_ I thought to myself as I started writing what was on the board.

On the special occasion that Ms. Turnbow started to rattle off a random story, I felt his hand running lightly up and down my thigh, sending goose bumps all over my body.

_God, will you two stop… you're very distracting… :D _Trent wrote on a scratch piece of paper.

I smiled as I wrote _you're just jealous._

…

I smiled as I turned to him who put his attention back to the board. I pouted when his touch went away, and my leg was suddenly cold.

The period was over before I knew it and was headed to math when Finn caught up with me. "Hey man, I need to do it soon… like seriously. I feel like I'm going to burst. Are you busy after school today?"

"Nope. How about we just have Rach take Blaine home and we can go straight to the mall," I suggested as we walked down the hall.

"That sounds great. Thanks a lot man."

The rest of the day passed in a blur and I was more than excited to help pick out the engagement ring.

As Finn drove down the highway, drumming along to the soft music playing in the background, I couldn't help but stare out the window and twist the dimple silver band on my finger. I thought of my own engagement and wedding and how it all looked so perfect.

But wait… would Blaine propose or me? And how would we know? What if we never got married because we thought the other would?

I stopped my thoughts and wandered to the next vision. Me and Blaine sitting on a sofa in a small apartment, the sound of cabs and horns blaring below. It wasn't anything special but we were both content in each other's arms.

"Kurt…. Kurt! We're here," a voice called in the distance. I snapped out of everything quickly and realized that we were parked in front of the mall. "You alright?" Finn asked as I looked over to him. I only nodded and made to get out of the car smiling.

It was two hours before he finally decided on a simple one stone, silver banded ring that I thought fir Rachel perfectly. Simple but elegant.

As we walked out of the mall, Finn clutching the small bag between his fingers, I saw him smiling.

"Thank you Kurt. Like, a lot. You have helped me so much these last couple years, and even though you kind of creeped me out at the beginning, I'm really glad that you're my brother."

"I'm really glad you're my brother too. And I'm also really happy that you finally got your head out of your ass and decided on a girl. I was starting to get confused between Quinn and Rachel," I said with a small laugh. He smiled as well as we climbed into the car.

The ride back was quiet as was before, and I found myself looking out the window again, imagining my life with Blaine. Because really, I couldn't imagine life without him.

"So you too next?" he asked as he looked down to where my thumb was running against the silver.

"Oh, I don't know. He still has another year of high school, so I don't think he would want to think about that quite yet."

"But you're not against the idea?"

"Well… not really. I see myself marrying him for sure, but I don't know if that's sooner or later. I guess it depends on if I get into NYADA."

"You'll get in dude," he said simply. I looked over and saw him smiling, his eyes still fixed on the road.

Finn, although he could be a complete ass at times, and completely clueless, was an incredible guy. And not just that, but an amazing brother. I could trust him, and I sure hoped he could trust me as well.

As we pulled up to the house and Finn stuffed the bag awkwardly into his coat, I couldn't help but smile. Maybe Wednesdays weren't so bad after all.


	75. Chapter 75

Thursday came and I groaned in disgust. Thursdays could turn out to be worse than Wednesdays with Friday taunting me from just around the corner.

"What's wrong?" Blaine muttered as he turned and snuggled deeper into my side.

"Thursday… and we have that test." I groaned even more when I realized this fact. I knew the material, but I hated taking tests.

He only kissed my shoulder. "It'll be fine, love. You had everything down yesterday."

I sat up straight in my bed as I remembered one more thing. "Shit! I have a freaking muscles test in Anatomy as well. Shit, shit, shit," I said as I raked my hands through my hair.

He sat up as well, rubbing my back soothingly as he kissed my temple.

"You wanna know what makes this Thursday so great?" he whispered as I leaned into his body.

"Mmmm?"

"It's been one year since I asked the most handsome, caring, and loving man if he would be mine. It has also been one year since our first kiss… and our first make out session on that ugly green couch," he said, smirking a little as he placed feather light kisses up and down my neck.

"Oh my god… how did I- shit!" I said as I fell against the pillows and covered my face. "I can't believe I forgot. How could I forget, like seriously? It was the best day of my life. How could I forget?"

He gently pried my hands away, and took one of them in his. He only smiled down at me as he placed his lips against my knuckles.

"You're so adorable, and you're mine. It's been a crazy year; I understand."

"But how could-"

"Shhh, its fine Kurt. I have everything planned out, so don't worry about it," he whispered gently, his eyes full of love and honesty.

"Happy anniversary," I said with a sigh.

"Happy anniversary, my love," he said as he kissed my nose before climbing out of the covers and walked to the bathroom.

Holy crap, it's been a whole year. One whole year since the passing of Pavarotti, one year since my first real kiss that I counted, one year since I had fallen in love with someone who loved my back. I still couldn't believe that he had really picked me. It was an overwhelming feeling for me and a rush of emotions crept through my body.

I slowly got out of bed and walked downstairs to see a bouquet of flowers waiting for me on the counter, an envelope with mine and Blaine's name on it.

_Happy anniversary you two. We love you both, so go enjoy yourselves today. Love, mom and dad._

I smiled at the note and found a gift card to a really fancy restaurant that was new in town. I gasped when two arms snaked around my waist and a chin rested on my shoulder.

"We'll save that for later. I'm taking you somewhere else tonight," he whispered before kissing my neck softly and moving around the kitchen to prepare a small breakfast for us.

"Good morning boys," Carole said as she came down the stairs.

"Carole, you really shouldn't have," I said as she kissed my cheek and sat at the counter.

She only waved her hand and focused on what we were planning on doing for the day. Blaine only shook his head and said something about a surprise, which made Carole smile and look down to the book that was in front of her.

"You know I hate surprises, Blaine," I said as I helped him peal some potatoes for hash browns.

"You keep telling me that, but whenever I do surprise you you're always like 'oh my god I love you Blaine. You're incredible Blaine,'" he said in a mock high voice.

"I do not say that," I said, jabbing him lightly in the side with the spatula.

He threw his hands in the air, and gave me a look. "I only speak the truth, Hummel. The whole truth and nothing but," he said as he kissed my cheek before returning to the eggs.

"Oh my god. Just because it's been a whole year, doesn't give you permission to PDA," Finn said as he sat next to Carole. Despite is complaint; he smiled at the two of us.

I rolled my eyes and poured the hash browns into a bowl and slid it across the counter so it landed near them. I took some plates out of the cupboard, along with utensils, and laid everything out for them to take.

"Where's dad? Usually he's down by now," I said as I watched the stairs.

"Oh he went to work early, hon. He'll probably be working late as well."

I only nodded, making a note to myself to make sure I made him a nice to- go dinner before Blaine and I went out.

A half hour went by before we were all completely ready, and running a little behind before we walked into the front doors, just as the warning bell rang out.

The day went by quickly, both of us sharing small, intimate moments when we could. Sharing the occasional, innocent glances, and each of us blushing like we always did when we made eye contact and realized the other had been spying on us. Texts were sent and received, every so often being dirty and cheesy pick up lines being tossed every which way.

The chemistry test went by decently, but I wasn't really proud of it. And the muscles test I just bombed all together. But at the moment, I didn't really care.

Glee club came and by the end we had decided on a few song ideas for Nationals. As we were packing up, Blaine went up to the front and whispered something to Mr. Shuester.

"Hey guys, Blaine has something he wants to share," the teacher said as he stepped aside and let Blaine have the front.

"As most of you know, it has been one year since I asked this wonderful man out," he said as he pointed to me.

"Yeah, it took ya long enough," Mercedes said from the back. we all laughed a little before he continued.

"I have honestly ever felt like this about anyone before. I have never been this in love, this close to actually trust someone before. It's crazy when I look back to the first time we met, I think we both realized that we were going to be together deep, deep, down, but it never surfaced until… well Valentine's day for me."

"And long before that for me," I added in.

"Yeah, and I was crazy and stupid to not realize sooner the feelings I had. And now, I want you to know, through song, how much I love you. You already know by that ring sitting perfectly on your hand, but I want everything to just settle here," he said as he pointed to his heart.

He pointed to Brad as a cue and the opening chords rang through the silent air.

_Have I told you lately that I love you_

_Have I told you there's no one else above you_

_Fill my heart with gladness_

_Take away all my sadness_

_Ease my troubles that's what you do_

The words flowed straight from his mouth to me. The whole song was basically made for us, because I knew that Blaine meant every single word as if he were the songwriter himself. Tears started to form in my eyes, but I pushed them back as best I could as he continued.

_Fill my heart with gladness_

_Take away all my sadness_

_Ease my troubles that's what you do_

As the final note and chord bounced off the walls until it was nothing, there was silence in the room as tears poured out from the girl's eyes, and the guys just sat there, probably wondering why they couldn't be as perfect as Blaine.

I didn't know what to do then. I was too caught up in the emotion of it all, the honesty behind all of those words.

I thought quickly and somehow my mind clicked everything together, and I was soon running up to Blaine, throwing my arms around him as he held me tightly.

"I meant every single word Kurt," he whispered into my ear. "You're the only one for me. You know me better than anyone and you take all of the horribleness and crap of my life away."

I only held onto him tighter as I nodded against his shoulder. "You're my everything, Blaine. I love you," I managed to get out.

After a while, we managed to pull apart and we both moved to wipe the others tears away. We both laughed as we managed to get rid of the wetness on our cheeks. We turned to our friends, remembering we had an audience and saw them all smiling at us. Rachel started it as she quickly came up to us and enveloped us in a hug and soon we were surrounded by our closest- and only- friends.

The day simply could not get better.

* * *

><p>We were in the car, driving somewhere where, of course, I didn't know. But I did know that we were heading outside city limits. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I took it out, seeing that it was Carole. Confused I answered it.<p>

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Kurt, don't freak out. Your dad's fine, he's in the hospital. You don't need to-"

"What happened? What's wrong? Is it his heart? Blaine, go to the hospital," I instructed. His eyes widened as he quickly made to turn around towards the hospital. "We'll be right there."

"What's going on?" he asked as I squeezed his hand, letting my head rest against the back of the seat.

"I don't know just get there, fast."

We arrived at the front door ten minutes later and all but ran in, asking quickly for the room number and finding it.

"Carole, I thought you told him not to worry and to not come?" Dad said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I tried, but when he didn't answer his phone after trying to call him back five times, I gave up."

"Dad, what happened?" I asked, still confused about the situation.

"I just cut my thumb on a part when I was working on a car. It's no biggie. I just need a tetanus shot and some stitches and I'll be as good as new," he said as he held up his bloody and bandaged thumb.

"That's all? Nothing… not your hea-"

"Kurt, I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about. And before I asked, I ate that very healthy meal you left. Now, go have fun with this crazy kid over here. I'm sure he has something up his sleeve," he said with a wink. "Just be back by 10:30."

I sighed in relief at the fact he was going to be alright. I gave him a quick hug, followed by Carole and headed out the door, taking one last glance back.

"He's perfectly fine Kurt. You have no need to worry," Blaine said as he placed a hand on the small of my back.

"I know… but there's still that risk. That's what I'm most worried about."

"I understand. But honestly, you're just going to worry yourself sick about it. You're making him eat right, and he's perfectly healthy. You can relax."

I only nodded and continued out to the car.

"So, just to take your mind off things, I'll tell you my surprise," he said with a smile as he brought the car to life. "It's like that date a few months ago. We're going to look at the stars, I'm going to admire the way the moonlight hits your face just right, and then watch the meteor shower that's supposed to come tonight."

"Blaine…"

"And then I'm going to take you in my arms and I'm going to shower you with innocent kisses and… well, we'll just get to the last part later," he said with a small grin.

"Blaine," I sighed. "It sounds so perfect."

"It has to be for you," he said as he took my hand and rested it against the center console.

The drive was an hour and when we arrived it was seven, the sun beginning to set. He pulled out a blanket and we headed up the small, grassy hill to the top. He laid the fleece material down and we laid on it. I curled into his side I smiled at how his touch was so warm and comforting. I took his right hand and simply looked at the small sacrifice he had to make for me to still be here.

"Stop thinking Kurt. It's passed and I would do it again in heartbeat," he said, his chest vibrating beneath me.

I only smiled, and nuzzled my cheek into his chest, our hands locking together over his stomach.

It seemed like hours before it was completely dark and I had held him tighter, my fears getting the better of me. He didn't complain though, only tightening the hold he had on me as we watched the moon and stars rise into the sky.

I knew it would be awhile before the meteor shower started so I propped myself up on my elbow and traced lazy figures onto his chest. He leant up as well and captured my lips into the most perfect kiss ever. He rolled us both over so he was now hovering above me.

"So…we're alone, under the stars, and it isn't all that bad of weather," he said as he trailed his lips down my neck, sucking gently on my collar bone.

I didn't need to be told twice. I started fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, as he rolled on his side and did the same with mine. We were soon shirtless and kissing hungrily again, hands cupping faces and exploring each other's muscular bodies. The hands found their way to fumbling with jeans and boxers shoving everything down until we were both completely naked, pulling the blanket over the top of us.

"Sex under the stars… hmmm, I kind of like it," I muttered as he was once again above me, chest to chest.

"I thought you might," he said as he rolled his hips, making me gasp at the friction.

I decided that Thursdays couldn't be too bad either. And that one year anniversaries were incredible.

* * *

><p><strong>I FINALLY made it to the anniversary. in the words of Mercedes... Praise! :) so I really hoped you liked the way i thought it could have gone... and yeah. So close to being caught up everyone! <strong>


	76. Chapter 76

**I must apologize in advance. i just read the Hunger Games (Amazing book BTW... highly reccomended) and it's different because it's in first person present tense. So if there is any present tense in there when it should be past tense, i apologize. i blame it on tiredness and reading the book in two days... yeah. and i'm still a week behind... prompt help? anything to help?**

* * *

><p>"A 'D'?" I asked quietly in disgust as I looked at the paper in front of me. I turned to Blaine, who had just received a perfect score on his test. <em>A 'D'?<em> I mouthed to him.

He had a worried look on his face and rubbed my thigh lightly.

"It's alright, Kurt. You could always see if she would let you retake it. I know she usually doesn't but maybe she'll reconsider looking at the circum-"

"I _don't _want special treatment, Blaine. But really? I _failed._ How could I fail something so simple? And why does she have to have everything graded so soon? This sucks," I said, dramatically dropping my head in my arms on the table.

The bell rang before anything else could be said and we were gathering everything and putting it in our bags. Blaine squeezed my hand reassuringly as I stood in front of her desk.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Hummel?" she asked, not looking up from the stack of papers she was shuffling around.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about my test. I really don't know what happened. I had everything do-"

"Do you babysit Mr. Hummel?" she interrupted, looking up for the first time since the conversation started.

"Y-yeah. I mean, I guess sometimes. I love little kids. But I don't understand what this has to-"

"I will be willing to help you anytime after school. And considering the circumstances I will probably end up letting you retake the test. But I do need a babysitter tonight. Would you be willing to? If you say no, it will not affect your grade or anything," she said calmly.

I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion.

_My teacher just asked if I could… what?_

"I-I…"

"I trust you, Mr. Hummel. There's just something about you that makes you seem honest and innocent. If you would like, you could also bring Blaine along. My nine year old can be a real handful."

"Uhhh, sure. I could do that, I guess," I found myself saying, not sure of where the words actually came from.

"Alright then," she said as she rattled off details and wrote down her address. "I'll see you at seven."

I nodded at her, still a bit confused as to why she asked a student to babysit. And why she asked me out of all people.

"Hey Trent, what's up?" I asked as he approached me in the hallways as I was headed to math. "You were awfully quiet in Chem."

"Yeah, I guess a lot is just going on right now. Can we get coffee or something sometime? I need advice."

"Yeah, sure. Is everything good between you and Sebastian?"

"Yeah, just other complicated stuff that I don't want to drag him into. Just one of those things, you know?"

I nodded completely understanding. Although I trusted Blaine with my life, there were just some things that I would rather talk about with my dad or girl friends.

"How about tomorrow? We could meet at the Lima Bean if you want?" I suggested, managing a glance towards his way.

He only nodded, eyes fixed to the ground, his hands in his pockets. Whatever was bothering him was definitely too big to carry on his own.

"Alright, I'll see you in Theory then."

The day went on rather quickly after that, the way Friday's always did. For some reason, all the teachers were in giving moods and decided to grade super fast and found that I failed my Anatomy test as well. The fact that I failed two tests in one day definitely put a damper to my weekend, and I knew dad would not be happy when he found out.

_But what he doesn't know doesn't kill him, right?_ I reasoned with myself as I walked to my car after Glee club with Blaine.

"Hey, so Ms. Turnbow asked if we wanted to babysit tonight… and I said yes. You don't have to if you don't want to… but…"

"But I wanted the night with you," he whined as we approached the car.

"You will have the night with me… along with a nine year old.

"But I wanted just you and me. Possible night at Scandals, walking home hoping to not get caught by the police," he started, gently pushing me so I was back against the car. He leaned most of his body weight against me as he placed his hands low on my hips and leant in to whisper in my ear. "Finn, mom and dad won't be home. The usual, very romantic weekend."

I shivered slightly as his hands found the skin under my shirt and gently trailed kisses along my neck.

"Blaine," I breathed. "We're in public."

"It's fine with me if it's ok with you," he mumbled against the flesh he was kissing and starting to suck.

"Really Blaine, we need to get home. When I get home from babysitting, we can do that."

He pulled away and I whined at the loss of pressure that was on my body, and mostly on my groin. He sighed and looked down, but he was smiling.

"Fine, I'll help you. But you're making it up to me with amazing sex tonight, right?"

"I wouldn't think of anything else," I said as I pecked him on the lips.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ms. Truman," I said when she opened the door. She had a baby girl balanced on her hip and a semi older boy peering from behind her leg.<p>

"Hello boys! Come in, come in," she replies, almost enthusiastically. I could tell that it had been awhile when she could finally get out and away from her children.

Blaine immediately catches on to the shyness of the boy and starts to make faces at him. The boy smiles but goes right back behind his mothers leg as she combs his hair with her hand.

"This is Mark, he's nine. And here," she starts as she tickles the girl's tummy, "is Madison and she's just a year old." She looks around a little, as if searching for something, but I instantaneously find out it's a some_one_.

"And I'm Maggie, the magnificent!" a little girl cries as she rounds the corner, her little hands clutching a towel that is tied around her neck.

"Yes you are, my dear," her mother says as she circles around her legs. "She's four," my teacher whispers. "Kids, this is Kurt and Blaine. They'll be taking care of you tonight."

I can't help but be shocked at the energy this little girl has. And she said the nine year old was trouble? The night was going to be long… that much I could tell.

"Alright, my numbers on the counter, they've already had dinner but Mark could have a little snack before bed if he wants but nothing from this drawer," she says as she points to the wood when we follow her into the kitchen. "They don't have a set bedtime on the weekends, but if they get to be too much, or fussy, just send them to bed. Are you sure you boys will be alright? They can get pretty wild."

"I'm sure we'll be fine, Ms. Truman. Go enjoy yourself," I said as she hands Madison off to Blaine.

"Thank you again, boys. And I'm sorry it was such last notice. It's getting pretty hard to find babysitters. If you need anything at all or have any questions, please don't hesitate to call," she says as she crosses the room to Mark who is now sitting on the couch, playing some video game on the Xbox. "You, mister, be on your best behavior," she said, sternly but lovingly as she kisses his forehead. "And your game lasts ten more minutes, understand?"

"I will mom," he mumbles, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Alright then. Maggie, how about you take a break for tonight. I'm sure that they would love to put in a movie for you."

"Alright mama. I love you," she says in a quiet voice, stepping on her tiptoes to give her mother a kiss.

"You sure you're both going to be fine?" she asks again as she grabs her purse and keys.

"Ms. Truman, we've got this. Go have fun," I said again, biting my tongue so I don't tell her that her blouse and shoes don't match at all.

"Alright, I'll be home about midnight. Have fun."

I feel a tug on my trousers and I look down to see the four year old looking up at me.

"Can I help you, dearie?" I ask, kneeling down so I can be eye level with her.

"Can we watch a movie?" She asked with the big puppy eyes Blaine always has when he wants something… such as sex.

"Sure thing, but not until your brother is done. Another five minutes or so."

Another five minutes go by of her deciding between two Disney princesses' movies (I already love this girl) and Blaine is telling Mark to turn the game off.

"Five more minutes," the boy mumbles as he finishes killing a zombie.

"Mark, you know what your mom said. It's been ten minutes."

"No."

Blaine steps in front of the television, and tells Mark one more time with a stern edge to his voice, saying that he means business. Somehow the tone gets through to the nine year, because he turned it off and slumped into the couch. Blaine sat next to him, still cradling an almost sleeping Madison in his arm and started talking to him.

"So, Mark… what do you like to do other than kill zombies?" he asked as he resituated the baby.

"I like music. I've been teaching myself guitar and… I guess I like to sing. I'm not any good though." I look back just in time to see Mark look out the window, almost trying to bring a memory back… or push it away.

"If you need any help, Blaine here is quite the expert," I pipe in.

"I'm not exactly an expert, but I could give you some pointers. Why don't you grab your guitar and show me to Madison's room so I can put her down."

As Maggie picks a movie, Mark gives in and shows Blaine upstairs. I grabbed the remote and settled into the couch. Maggie immediately claims my lap and leans her back against my chest, and her head on my shoulder. She grabs my wrist with her tiny hands and wraps them around her tiny body.

"I feel safer when I'm held," she states silently, as if it was something to be ashamed of.

"I do too," I whisper, as if I was telling a secret. She giggles and squirms a little on my thighs, getting into that perfect and comfortable position.

Blaine came back down, Mark trailing behind with a huge grin as he carries his guitar by the neck. As to not disturb the movie, they move to the next room and I listen to them rather than paying attention to the movie.

(Blaine's POV)

I could tell something just wasn't right about this nine year old. He was a great kid, don't get me wrong. Just something about him made him seem much older and not the way a nine year old should be.

"I really don't know a lot. My dad was teaching me a few years ago but…" he trailed off, looking out the distant wall. It must have been hard for him to discuss since he did the same thing when just talking about music in general.

"It's alright, kiddo. We can start with the basics and go from there. Do you know any chords?"

"Just a few," he said as he demonstrated the four basic chords he knew. As if by some miracle, a song popped into my head that used the same chord progression.

"Alright, here's what you do. Play D, G, E minor and C. Strum like this," I said as I demonstrated by moving my arm up and down. "I'll tell you when to switch chords, alright?"

"I've never played a song before."

"Well, now you're going to learn one, how's that?"

He only shrugs and starts, me calling out when to change. Once he gets the hang of it, which isn't long at all, I stop and realize he could carry a simple tempo and chord progression. With that, I start to sing.

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once and awhile_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_And I want you to know_

_That I won't let you go_

_I miss you_

He smiled a little as I reached the chorus, and I could tell he really liked the fact that he was actually playing a real song. I was even more surprised when the chord timings would get a little weird; he immediately found his place again.

"Dude, that was awesome," I praise once we finish the song. He ducks his head, and I see his tiny frame shaking slightly. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I miss him," he whispers in a shaky voice. I look up and see that Maggie and Kurt were standing in the doorway, possibly having listened to the whole song. Maggie was laying her head on his shoulder when he nodded and turned back to the other room.

"Who do you miss?" I had a feeling, but I didn't want to pry if he didn't want to talk about it.

"My dad," he sniffed. "Just last year, he was in a war and… mama said he couldn't make it home."

My heart just exploded and broke into a million pieces for this boy. No one should have to go through the ache of losing a parent, especially to war. But the fact he had to become the man of the house at such a young age, it broke me even more.

I took the guitar and laid it carefully aside and scoot my way over to be closer to him and place a hand on his shoulder. He immediately falls into my chest and cries. Shocked, and not knowing what else to do, I simply hold the boy close and let him cry. I can kind of connect to the boy, not being able to see my own father every day. But of course, I had the choice, he did not.

I'm shocked by the trust this nine year old has to let a complete stranger into his heart and to openly cry in front of someone. I envy him. Not only would I not be able to do that, but I could barely do that with my own friends, boyfriend and family.

He just needed a friend.

That's all he needed, I was sure of it. I was a nine year old once, and it was hell. My father was barely home and my mother left me to the nanny. I didn't have anyone to care about me. All _I _ever wanted was a friend. And now that I had them, I was willing to be that to someone else.

As his tears grow, I pulled him in tighter, somehow letting him know it's alright to cry. I did everything in my power to give him comfort. The way that I would want someone to give me what I needed.

I cradled his head with my hand, the other arm firmly around his back as his own small hands gripped my shirt, the salty water seeping through and surely darkening the light blue.

He sniffed and loosened his grip, but despite the cease of tears, he still clung on to me like I was a lifeline.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" he starts, as he fully released his grip and forced himself out of my arms.

"Mark," I interrupt, putting my hand on his shoulder. "I understand that sometimes it's hard to let people in and to open up like that. But, when you do it's good. I'm here if you need someone to talk to."

I felt weird saying this to him. Usually I would say this to Kurt or one of the Warblers or my New Direction friends. But never had I thought I would have to tell a nine year old that it's ok to let people in.

"I feel weak. I need to be strong for my mom, and my sisters. I need to make my dad proud," he said quietly.

"You have made him proud, Mark. For keeping your family safe. But, you're too young to carry such a weight on your shoulders. You need someone to help you."

"Will you help me?" he asked, looking up and meeting my eyes, his own bloodshot, the green standing out perfectly. But they looked so lost and broken.

"You don't even have to ask," I said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He was so small for a nine year old. Almost too small to have to do anything alone.

"I think it's time for you to brush your teeth and head to bed," I whispered a few moments later. But little did I know that the deep breaths I heard were because he had actually fallen asleep.

I slowly stand, careful to gain my balance and to not wake the sleeping boy. I resituate him in my arms and carry him up to the room he had entered when retrieving his guitar.

Lucky for me, he was already in sweats, so I pull down the covers and lay him down on the mattress, tucking the comforter in around his body. I hesitated for a moment, before leaving the room and closing the door silently.

I realize how late it actually is when the door opens and in walks Ms. Turnbow. I hadn't realized how long he had actually cried in my arms.

I walk slowly down the stairs and hear quiet conversation taking place.

"They were perfect. Maggie and Madison fell asleep pretty much instantly, and I think Blaine just put Mark to sleep," Kurt said as I make my way into the kitchen.

"All of them safe and sound. Just so you know, Mark's guitar is in the living room."

"Thanks," is all she said, looking a bit confused.

I search my jacket for the pad of paper and pen I always carry around and pull them out, writing out a small note to Mark.

_If you need anything at all, or if you want more lessons, let me know._

I left my phone number and asked my teacher to give him the message. She nodded as she placed a magnet on the paper, holding it to the refrigerator.

She started to pull out her check book, but we stop her. We had a great time hanging with the kids that we didn't feel the need to be paid for it.

She walked us to the door, thanking us once again before we walked out of the door and back to our car.

We both decided it was way too late and we were too tired to even think about talking or even about the amazing sex he promised.

That would have to wait until the next day.


	77. Chapter 77

"You're going to make the perfect dad, you know that?" Kurt said quietly, as he tucked himself even closer into my side.

"How do you see that?" I asked as I trailed lazy lines up and down his back with my fingers.

"The way you were with Mark and how you knew exactly what he needed. I may or may not have walked in when he was crying. It was perfect."

"Well, I guess we're going to be the perfect parents I guess," I said matter- of- factly.

"When did we get married and have children," he asked in a playful tone.

"Well, I don't know about you, but somewhere in the future I have a vision. A two story house, we sitting close on a little porch swing on the porch, two children playing in the grass and giggling. It's just one of those things," I rambled off quietly. "I see only you in my future, and I hope that's what will happen."

"I see that too," he whispered and all I could do was smile.

After a few moments of silence, I decided to tell him what had been nagging me all week.

"I'm calling my mom today."

He sat up a little, his expression surprised. "Really? What are you going to say?"

"See if she wants to get coffee or something. Just talk I guess." I shrugged, not knowing what else would happen. That is, if anything were to happen.

He sat up and looked into my eyes."I can come with you if you want. I won't say how much of a heartless-"

"Kurt, I'll be fine. And remember, she wanted to make sure I was ok," I said, trying to calm him down, placing an arm around his shoulder and guiding him back against my chest. I knew that even though I still loved my mom and had become a little closer to forgiving her, he still had to have some time.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm getting coffee with Trent anyway."

"Sooooo… amazing and incredible sex now or later?"

"Blaine…" he said as he sat up and gave my cheek a small peck before moving to get ready for the day.

I sigh, knowing that, as always, he is right. Sex will have to come later.

"Hello?" her medium pitched, sweet voice asked.

"Mom? It's Blaine."

"Blaine?" she managed to chock out. "Blaine, how are you?"

"Much better actually," I said as I rub my face with my free hand as I cross my legs on the bed and rest my elbows on my knees. I wished that it would be easier to talk to my own mother. "I was wondering; if maybe you wanted to, um, get together today or something. Like lunch and just… catch up."

It seemed weird to ask my mom to hang out. But it was even stranger that it seemed like old friends were getting back together after so long of being a part.

"I would love that. When and where?" she asked after a few minutes of me thinking she would say no.

"Are you free today? We could meet at Breadstix or something." I would have suggested the Lima Bean, but I really didn't feel like Kurt joining us… or spying on us.

"Alright, how about noon? Would that work for you? I'm free all day so…"

"That sounds great mom. I'll see you at noon." I paused, wondering how to even say good bye to her. "I love you."

"I-I love you too, Blaine. See you at noon."

At first I couldn't believe that the words came out of my mouth. I never thought that deeply about it really. I had forgiven her, but I don't know what it would become. But that was my answer. She was my mom, and I did in fact still love her.

(Kurt's POV)

"So, what's going on?" I asked after Trent and I sat in silence for awhile.

"Family's coming to town, and they are very… very conservative and they don't know about me… or Sebastian yet." He sighed. "What do I do? I'm so worried and I feel horrible for my parents for having to go through this already and to bring their parents in-"

"Trent, take a breath," I said, trying to make him calm down. "I know that it can be… intimidating I guess to come out to your extended family. My suggestion is to take things slow. Don't exactly come out with it right away, and if they so ask, bring it in casually. Don't let them smell any fear you may have."

He smiled a little at my small joke, and took another breath. "I'm just worried about the after fact. Will they shun me and my parents? Will my parents choose them over me? I just don't know anymore." He gritted his teeth and looked out the window.

I reached over and covered his hand with mine in a friendly gesture, making us have eye contact. "I'm here for you anytime Trent. And I can be there if you want for support. Because you don't have to go through any of this alone, I hope you know that. No one should have to."

He only nodded. "I know, but I really think I should go into this alone for now." He paused and sighed. "I have to tell Seb, don't I?"

"I think it would be a good idea, but you don't need to do anything you don't want to. I know him, and I know you know that he will support you like no one has ever before with this. We all really care about you, Trent. We all want you to be happy."

"How do I tell my parents that I had to quit the soccer team? That I had to let go of all my dreams because of this?"

I leaned back and took a deep breath. "I really don't know Trent. Just be honest I guess. They'll understand, because they love you so much. They love you too much to let you go again, alright? Hold on to that truth and it will help you get through it."

We sat in a silence that was neither comfortable, nor uncomfortable, simply sipping at our drinks and listening to the silent chatter around the small shop.

"So how's everything in your life? Healing up?" he asked all of the sudden. I was slightly stunned by the sudden change of mood but quickly go along with it.

"Yeah. I still can't drive but I think I will be soon."

"That's so awesome. I'm really glad you're both alright."

I nodded and smiled to myself. "I am too."

(Blaine's POV)

"So how are you sweetheart?" mom asked as we sat at the small table in the corner.

I cringed at the name, but didn't comment on it. "I'm doing alright. The doctor's will probably take the cast off this week. I go to the doctor's Tuesday, I think, so we'll see."

"That's great. How's Kurt? Is he healing up alright?"

"Y-yeah, he's great. I'm actually-"

"Polly, what are you doing here?" a low voice from behind asked. I froze at the sound. I knew that voice and it was the last one that I wanted to hear.

"Steven, uh, I'm just here talking with Blaine," she said to the man standing behind me. I turned around and saw that the tall man was staring down at me… well more like glaring.

"H-hi dad," I managed to get out. I didn't know what else to do.

"Don't even think about calling me that," he spat out. "Polly, we're leaving. I told you never to talk to this _boy _again."

"You can't tell me what to do, Steven," she said as she stood up to face the older man. "He's my son, and whether you like it or not, I will make sure he is safe and love him like I always have."

"Mom, it's alright. J-just go with him," I said quietly, refusing to make eye contact with either of them.

"No Blaine, I told you we would talk and that's exactly what we will do."

"Polly," my father warned and I knew she had lost. she really did need to work on standing up to the man.

"I love you Blaine," she said as she kissed my cheek. "I'll call you later," she whispered.

"Love you too," I said, still not daring to make eye contact.

A few minutes passed and I was still trying to process everything. I didn't really know what to think or feel at the moment. All I knew was that I needed my safe haven. Where I knew that nothing would let me down.

The trip back home was silent. I didn't even bother turning the radio on, I was fuming. I pulled up right next to the curb and was happy to see that mom and dad hadn't decided to come home early, and that Finn was still at Rachel's. Hopefully Trent hadn't dropped Kurt off yet.

I opened the door quickly, calling out Kurt's name. When I didn't get an answer, I sighed in relief and walked into the garage, straight towards the little room in the corner.

I got out my key and fumbled with the lock before opening it and closing the door. One look of the bag dangling from the ceiling and I knew that was exactly what I needed.

I positioned myself in front of it and take on punch. I didn't care that I didn't wrap my hands, or that I could risk breaking my wrist. All that mattered was that this release was what I needed.

I held my casted hand behind my back so I wouldn't be tempted and continued to punch with all my might, sweat and tears mixing into one.

Surprisingly, my hand didn't hurt even with it not being protected. It was the same sensation as always.

My thoughts winded everywhere and about everything that had happened in the last month. Everything just came crashing down that I didn't have control of anything anymore.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear my name being called, or the door to the room being opened, or the small sigh.

I did feel the hand on my shoulder, and I so wished I hadn't because the next moment I was standing face to face with Kurt who had stumbled back a little, holding his hands to his left eye.

I step back as well, horror of what I had done sweeping over me. I stared wide eyed at the man leaning against the wall, and more tears push through.

"Oh my god, Kurt. I-I didn't see you there. Shit, I'm so sorry. I-I was so-"

"Blaine, I'm fine. Will you get me an ice pack?" he said, looking up and making our eyes meet. His left eye is still covered, but his right says it all. It's filled with sorrow and worry and everything in between.

I only sighed and gathered him in my arms.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered brokenly. "I-I don't know what's happening to me."

"Shhh, everything's alright. We'll get an ice pack and talk about it, alright?"

I unwrapped my arms from around his waist and refused to make eye contact again, even as I hand him the ice wrapped in the towel.

I sat on the couch and motioned him over. When he sat next to me, I shake my head, and gently pull him down so his head is cradled on my thighs.

I brush my hand through his hair and hold his free hand, gripping it to make sure that everything's still ok.

"I'm taking it that it didn't end well," he said after a few moments of just looking at each other.

"My dad showed up." I glared at the distant wall. There really wasn't anything else to be said.

He squeezed my hand in reassurance and I leaned my head against the back of the cushions.

"I-I'm so sorry, Kurt. I don't know what came over me."

"Shhh, hey you're fine, alright. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that. It was my fault not yours."

"I was the one who punched you," I mumbled.

He only sat up and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and chest, bringing me in close. He kissed my hair and sighed.

"You should really keep the ice pack on to keep any swelling down," I said as I wrapped my own arms around his waist."

"Well, then I wouldn't be able to do this, would I?" he said as he tightened the grip he had on me. I only smiled and let it be. He could ice it later.

"I'm so-"

"Blaine, just leave it. I'm fine, you're… getting there." I let out a small chuckle. "If it makes you feel better, I forgive you… even though there is nothing to forgive."

"Good. I'm still making it up to you. And I should probably worry about Finn when he gets home."

"Sorry to say, I think you should worry more about dad than anyone else."

"Oh… right." I said quietly. "Shit."

"Yep… but don't worry. I'll be right there with you. Always."


	78. Chapter 78

"How's your eye?"

"Blaine, it's fine," I told him for the hundredth time. Ever since we woke up, even though he still hadn't seen it, he kept asking me. "It's just a little black."

"Will you let me see at least? I haven't been able to see both of those gorgeous blues since yesterday."

I heard him get out bed and cross the room where I had my back turned to him. His hands were placed on my shoulders and I reluctantly turned around to face him. I heard him gasp and I sighed.

"Blaine, I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt."

He tentatively reached up and touched is finger tips lightly to the bruise, ghosting over the skin with a look of horror.

"I-I can't believe I-"

"Blaine, you're fine. I'm fine. I thought we established this yesterday… and last night with three rounds." I knew he would continuously beat himself up for this because he was just stubborn like that, but I was afraid of how far he would go to ensure my safety.

"I hurt you Kurt. I hur-"

I cut him off, sealing my lips to his as I pull his body flush against mine. He seemed to relax some, letting my tongue enter his mouth, his teeth scraping the muscle ever so lightly.

"Does that clear some things up?" I asked as we pulled away and my finger tips danced their way across the skin of his waist.

"Boys, we're home!" dad's voice called from down the stairs.

"Time to face the music, I guess," he mumbled, starting to make his way to the door.

At the last second, I grabbed his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze before walking down to greet our parents.

"Hey boys, how was your- oh my god. Kurt, what happened?" Carole asked as she rounded the counter to inspect it.

"I-I… I punched him," Blaine whispered, looking down to the ground.

"Y-you what? What were you doing exactly?" dad asked, more shout then calm.

"It was my fault really. He had a bad day yesterday and he was in the garage and was punching the bag and I touched his shoulder and…" I gestured to my eye. "Really dad, it was my entire fault. I shouldn't have snuck up on him like that."

"But I should have stopped before turning around. It was-"

"My fault dad, not Blaine's."

"But-" Blaine started.

"My. Fault."

Dad only sighed and leaned against the counter. "As long as you're both alright. Carole how does it look?"

"It's just a shiner. Should go away in a couple of days. Did you put ice on it?"

"Yeah, right after. Don't worry Carole. You've taught me well," I said with a smile. She only returned the grin and kissed my forehead.

"And you," she started, turning to Blaine. "Needs to know when something is your fault and when something is not." She kissed his forehead as well and patted his shoulder.

"Well, I, uh. I need to do some stuff, so, uh-" he said as he started up the stairs. I went to follow as well.

"Wait Blaine, can we talk to you a moment?"

He paused and glanced down the stairs at me. I moved to the side and as he went down I squeezed his forearm, before "going up stairs". Also known as "sitting on one of the steps and listening intensely". Others would call it eavesdropping; I call it gathering important information.

"What's going on kid? You seemed fine when we left… what happened yesterday?"

"I-I saw my mom. I called her and said I wanted to get together and we did, and well, my dad showed up. All in all, he doesn't want anyone to have contact with me."

I heard the gentle clicks of Carole's heels against the wood floor and I knew she was probably hugging him and whispering something encouraging in his ear.

"It's over and… I'm actually ok."

"Getting home to see that you used my son as a human punching bag doesn't seem like 'fine' to me."

"Seriously Burt, I'm fine."

If I wasn't paying attention then, I sure was now. Since when did their relationship change to first name basis instead of a family term? He hadn't called my dad Burt in… well a while. Even before "dad" came to be in use by him, it was Mr. Hummel or sir. But never Burt.

"Blaine, what else is going on? Y-you seem-"

"I'm fine, alright? I just don't want to talk about it."

I heard the quick footsteps coming closer to the stairs and I stood and ran to my room to wait for him. But he never came. I heard his own door close shut and then there was silence.

I got up and went to stand outside his door, leaning against the wood. I gently knocked against it but all I received was a simple and muffled "go away".

"Blaine, let me in," I said softly, trying the door only to find it locked.

"Kurt, please," he begged through a broken voice.

"I'm right down the hall, alright? I love you."

"Love you," I barely heard through everything.

I bit my lip and tried concentrating on the situation at hand as I went back to my room. There was something way deeper than anyone would have thought with Blaine. There had only been a few times when he had refused to let me in and talk and all of those seemed way more than anyone thought.

I shook my head as I fell against the pillows, trying to think of what I could do for him. To show him that I truly cared.

I sent him a quick message, telling him that I hoped that he would at least come to my room, if not to talk, then just to have someone. But he never replied and he never came.

No one would know just how badly I wanted to knock that door off of its hinges to get to the man on the other side, but I knew it would be a worthless attempt and he would only refuse to do anything.

I rolled onto my side and despite the fact that I had just woken up a few hours prior, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>(Blaine's POV)<p>

No one wanted me. My own father expressed that very clearly the day before. My mother, who I had thought would_ try_ standing up to him only shrunk back to size. Of course that was with me letting her, but I thought she would have at least tried to call me or something.

Something just felt wrong calling these new people my parents. I didn't deserve anyone to love me like that. And I certainly didn't deserve Kurt's love. I didn't deserve anything except what was happening in my life. I just wished the pain that came along with it would go away. That I would feel nothing.

That I wouldn't feel the pain of leaving them, I wouldn't feel the pain of leaving the world. But some things just had to be done. Right?

I tried to contemplate this, tried to reason with myself, but all reason seemed to go out the window. I had officially decided and was pulling out clothes and putting them in suitcases… well that is until a certain knock sounded on my door again.

"Blaine, sweetie, open up. I need to talk to you," the medium pitched voice came. The angelic voice that seemed to always save me.

I tried to tell myself to escape the pain that was about to come. The fact that he didn't want someone so weak, someone like me who would only hurt him in the end. But I just needed to get this done and over with so I had more time to pack my bags… to finish at least.

I stopped what I was doing and slowly went to the door and opened it, revealing a tired Kurt.

"Blaine, we need… I need…" he sighed. "Can I come in?"

I only nodded slowly, letting him in.

"W-what are you doing with the suitcases?" he asked as he froze in place.

"Uhhh, well…"

"Y-you're not… leaving, are you?" he asked as he turned back around, his eyes staring in to me.

"Well, uh…. I-I just," I throw my eyes to the ceiling, as if the answer were up there. Why was I doing this? "It's for the best, Kurt. I-it's just-"

"What do you mean for the best? The best for both of us is if you stayed here," he said, his voice cracking in between words, his eyes glistening in the light.

"Kurt, I'm not worth it. You're going to New York soon and you will find someone who will be way stronger and better and who won't hurt yo-"

"Blaine," he sobbed. "Blaine, you are worth it. You saved me Blaine, because you _are _strong and you will not hurt me." he walked forward and wrapped his arms tightly around me. "I'm never letting you go Blaine Anderson. Because you are the most important person in my life."

I broke. There really wasn't any other way to describe the way I just collapsed in his arms, letting the tears release from my body, the way I kept gasping for breath, but the opportunity for a proper one seemed not likely.

He only held me, his arms tighter than ever around my waist as he simply held me. As he simply kissed my neck and whispered some things in my ear that I didn't understand because it was said so quietly.

"Shhh, sweetheart, I got you. I'm here, I'm not letting you go," I finally understand.

"K-kurt, I-I can't. I- why do you love a p-pathetic-"

"Blaine, stop. You dad is stupid. End of story. He's the one who's missing out on an amazing man like you. Your mother is just plain ridiculous. She's just some crazy women who obviously didn't major in 'how to be a decent human being'…. Well, neither of them didn't seem to get that degree. But Blaine. You're insane for not seeing what I see, but instead seeing what you're really parents see. You're crazy for thinking that- that you don't deserve me or Carole or dad, or Finn. We all love you so much, you don't even understand."

He pulled away and sighed, wiping my tears away with his thumb.

"Now, how about we put these clothes back where they belong, huh?"

"Kurt," I said as I grabbed his wrist and brought him in for a long, passionate kiss. The ones that weren't hungry or filled with desire to get in his pants. But the ones that were so sweet and almost innocent. The ones where everything just faded away and there was just me and him, embracing each other.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened in my life. Please don't become the worst either," he whispered as he massaged the back of my neck. For a split second I felt the cool silver that was still on his finger.

I only nodded and moved away before he could see the stray tear that escaped from my eye.

I felt my back become suddenly warm and two arms wrap around my stomach.

"Don't forget anything that I said tonight Blaine. I don't want to see this again, because it just breaks me to see you like this."

I nodded again, feeling unsure of my voice, and no words coming to my mind. The feeling of his presence was all I needed to feel secure and loved like he said I was. Even when he tried to pull away, I tugged him closer and leaned back against him, my head falling on his shoulder.

And there we stayed, and there I wished I could stay for all of eternity.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the very short, very very angst filled chapter. and thank you to themuse19 for pointing out some errors in the first take of this. :D<strong>

**if any of you feel like Blaine did, please know that you are loved. and if you ever need to talk, i am here... even though we're strangers... and all we probably have in common is the love we have for these characters... but yeah, i've been there and i don't want anyone to feel like that. so please, drop on by. **

**I love you all! :D**


	79. Chapter 79

"Blaine, wake up. It's time for school," I said softly, trying with all my might to wake him. But after five minutes he was still sleeping like a rock. I only kissed his shoulder and climbed out of bed to take a shower. I found it strange that he hadn't woken before me.

I couldn't help thinking about the previous day. I had never felt that low no matter how many bullies made me feel worthless. He just seemed like he lost hope altogether. And to make matters worse, it was his parents that made it happen.

The warm water that sprayed over my body was so relaxing and I felt like it would just drown my sorrows. That everything would just melt away and become rainbows and butterflies. But of course, that only happened in movies. This was real life.

I stepped out of the shower and moved back to my room to find it empty. No Blaine lying on the bed, or at the desk or dresser. I sighed, knowing that Blaine and dad were probably having a conversation about the day before. I had wanted to be there with him when that happened, but I guessed it was for the best to let them have their moment.

I jogged lightly down the stairs when I was fully ready and saw dad and Blaine joking about something in the paper. It caught me off guard to see such a change in mood from the night previous, but I smiled at the fact that maybe, just maybe, everything would be alright.

"Hey Kurt, how'd you sleep?" dad asked as I joined them at the table, pouring myself some cereal.

"Pretty good actually," I said as I laid my hand lightly on Blaine's thigh, making eye contact with him, Blaine nodding in response to the "you alright" question in my eyes. I gave him a smile which he returned and kissed my cheek before going on about something.

"Well, I think you boys should get to school. Finn has a fever so he's staying home." As we started to get up, dad stopped us again. "And Finn said he won't beat you up too badly over Kurt. Just don't let it happen again."

I froze, worried about what that would do to Blaine. But he simply smiled and I thought I heard a small chuckle escape.

"Just make sure he remembers that I can do way worse than a black eye," he said simply before hugging the man goodbye. "See you after school, dad."

And there it was. The simple word that told me that everything was going to be alright. That we would be fine, that he felt like he could trust us and that we loved him unconditionally.

"Thanks dad," I whispered as I too gave him a hug.

He didn't need to question what I meant, because he knew. And the conversation they had must have been pretty intense. He gave me a smile and sent us on our way.

The day was going to be a good day. I could feel it.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Hummel," Ms. Turnbow said once I had stepped into the classroom. "Take this to Mr. Burke's room. You won't miss much, just some notes you can copy from Mr. Anderson."<p>

I glanced down at the test that she handed to me and smiled. The test that I had completely failed just four days prior.

I sent her a relieved and grateful smile and made my way to the classroom. I sat at an empty desk and started, my hands cramping from writing so much in such little time. This was how it was supposed to be. Simple and words flying onto the paper with ease.

I finished the four page final in fifteen minutes, and I didn't rethink any answer like I had Thursday.

I thanked the teacher for letting me use his room and made my way back to Chemistry. I placed the paper on her desk and made my way back to the desk, giving both of the men a thumbs up.

_How'd you do? Everything good?- B_

_Yeah, it was what I wanted to happen last Thursday. I don't doubt anything at all._

I looked up and he smiled broadly at me, and rubbed my thigh before turning back to his notes. I looked over to Trent who gave me a questioning look and I showed him the note. He smiled as well and continued paying attention.

_Did your family come already? _

_Yeah, they left late last night… I told them. Some of them were in complete shock, and others, like my grandparents… well they left right after. I barely hear from them already, so I'm not expecting to hear from them any time soon._

I sighed softly, wishing that he didn't have to go through this. I wished that every gay kid had the family I had.

_What'd your parents do?_

_The best they could do… make sure I was ok, told me they were proud of me, that the family is stupid if they refused contact. But I could just see that look that showed they were hurt._

_Have my family. My extended family is a bunch of wackos. You can have my aunts, they're incredible. :D_

_Haha, yeah I'm alright. They've always been ignorant… I'll be fine._

The bell rang and the three of us exited, Trent going the opposite way of me and Blaine.

The walk was silent, not really awkward, just… silent. It was weird at first but it was nice to just walk with him even if was just to math.

"Love you," he whispered.

"Love you too. See you at lunch."

Math was boring as always, and I barely paid attention. My mind kept traveling to the previous day. The lost, hurt look in his eyes, the way they just lost life and excitement. I had never seen him that way, and it scared me. I was trying to think of ways to help him see that he did matter and try to make him believe that-

"Kurt, the bell rang. Time for lunch, my table partner, who I barely talked to and didn't even know her name, said, taking me from my thoughts.

"Thanks," I mumbled, gathering the blank pieces of paper and glancing at the board for the homework. I stood and saw she was waiting for me.

"I'm Stacy by the way," she said as we fell in step with each other

"Nice to meet you… finally. I'm sorry I'm not much of a partner. I-I've just been… distracted lately," I said apologetically.

"Oh don't apologize. I actually wanted to make sure you were alright. You just haven't been yourself the last few months." She paused as if she hesitated to say something. "I-I've been praying for you."

And here it was. The same old religious, 'let's shove the truth down your throat and convert you' person.

"Look Stacy, I'm not really the reli-"

"I-I didn't mean to offend you. I just want you to know that, well, even though we don't talk a lot, I'm here for you."

"You know I'm gay, right? Like the thing that all religious people say is bad and hate people who are?"

"Who said I'm like all religious people?" she asked with a smile. "And by the way, your shirt is amazing. Well, your whole outfit is incredible. I'll see you tomorrow Kurt."

And with that, she was gone.

I stood there, stunned for a few minutes at the conversation that had just taken place. It just seemed so… strange. I mean, there were Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Rachel who were religious. But they actually knew me. They were my friends who I could trust. But a complete religious stranger coming up to me saying that she was willing to be my friend? That was just odd beyond belief.

My feet began to move and I was once again heading toward the cafeteria. I smiled when I saw Blaine with a beautiful, sincere smile on his face. I hadn't seen one like that in awhile, and I completely forgot how breathless it made me. How my knees went completely weak at the sight of it.

He looked up and our eyes met. His smile seemed to grow and waved me over. I smiled back and continued through the sea of chairs and tables.

"Hey, how was math?" he asked as I sat beside him.

"It was good. Met someone new who completely surprised me," I said as I opened my lunch sack and pulled out the sandwich my dad had made me.

"Really? Who was that?"

Stacy… I don't know her last name, but she's actually really nice. That is for a religious person that I don't know."

"Oh I know Stacy," Mercedes said, having caught our conversation. "She goes to my church. Super sweet girl for being part of the only white family there."

"Wait, you know her?" I asked, slightly surprised.

"Yeah. Her families super conservative though, but her not so much."

"I could tell," I mumbled. And that seemed to be where the conversation ended.

The rest of the day moved on slowly as I continuously looked at the clock. I was anxious for some reason. All I wanted to do was get to Blaine and make sure he was truly alright and not wearing one of his silly masks he always puts on.

The final bell finally rang. I said a quick goodbye to Trent, worried slightly at his sad smile, but continued on his way towards the exit as I made my way to the choir room. And there he sat, talking animatedly to Tina and Quinn about something. I loved how he put his whole soul in when he told a story.

"Hey Kurt, how was your day?" he asked, stopping in his sentence when he saw that I had walked in.

"Good," I said as I walked behind him, and started to massage his shoulders, worrying through a knot that had formed over the past few days. I felt his body relax and his head hit my stomach while still talking to the girls.

In a period of five minutes, everyone had trickled in, taking a seat near us and joining in to the conversation that I didn't seem to be paying attention to.

"Alright guys, listen up. I really need to get some stuff done, so you can either practice or take the day off," Mr. Shuester said as he walked briskly in the room, holding a pile of papers in his hands. "In my opinion, you guys deserve a day."

"I personally think we need to pra-"

"A day off sounds amazing," Finn said, placing a firm hand over Rachel's mouth. Finally, someone had decided to shut her up.

"Alright, have a good day guys. But tomorrow, we get down to business."

I gave his shoulders one last squeeze before he stood up and gathered his bag on his shoulder.

"Hey man, wish me luck," Finn whispered from behind me.

"Tonight's the night, huh?"

"Yep, and I have the perfect way. I'll tell you more tonight… or tomorrow. But yeah, I'll see you later guys!"

"What was that all about," Blaine asked as I took his hand in mine and we started walking into the hallways towards the parking lot.

"I'll let Finn give you the news," I responded with a smile.

I took the keys from him and he only reached for them again.

"Blaine, I've already broken the rules and drove that one time… I think I'm good," I said as I unlocked the car and climbed in the driver seat. "And I haven't been in a lot of pain or anything. I'm fine."

He nodded and rested our now joined hands on the console in the middle, running his fingers along my knuckles. I smiled at how the simple touch, the simple gesture made my heart pick up speed.

"I really am in love with you… I hope you know that," he said as he let his head roll to the side on the head rest.

"Hmmm, I love you more," I said, stealing a quick glance at those love- filled eyes he always sends my way.

"Au contraire, I think I love you the most. I love you more than the stars and the moo-"

"Ok, let's not become too cheesy now," I said with a smile. I saw him smile that cute lopsided grin as he stared out the window once more; tightening the hold he had on my hand.

Once I had pulled into the driveway and turned the ignition off, we both got out of the car, rejoining our hands once I had reached his side and walked up to the door. Once we were inside, he started to pull me up the stairs, but I pulled him down again.

"Nope, I want to show you something," I said as I led him down to the basement. It was always piled high with junk that I could never convince my dad to get rid of, but there was one item that I refused to ever get rid of.

The beautiful black grand piano that sat off to the side. I played it every once in awhile, but I hadn't in months.

"Y-you have a- why wasn't I told about this?" he asked as he grazed his fingers over the keys.

"I don't know… just never crossed my mind I guess. I want to play you something," I said softly as I sat on the bench, patting the spot next to me, motioning for him to sit as well. He did so and I kissed his cheek before playing out a few simple chords to start the song.

_What you got if you ain't got love__  
><em>_the kind that you just want to give away__  
><em>_It's okay to open up__  
><em>_go ahead and let the light shine through__  
><em>_I know it's hard on a rainy day__  
><em>_you want to shut the world out and just be left alone__  
><em>_But don't run out on your faith_

He sighed a little and leaned his head on my shoulder. it constricted my movement a little as my fingers danced over the keys, but I didn't mind at all.

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand__  
><em>_What you've been up there searching for__  
><em>_forever is in your hands__  
><em>_When you figure out love is all that matters after all__  
><em>_It sure makes everything else__  
><em>_Seem so small_

"Kurt," he whispered as my voice grew into the second verse. He kissed my shoulder lightly before resting his head against my shoulder once more, pacing his hand on my thigh. I couldn't let his touch distract me. I needed to finish the song for him, but his hand felt so warm and perfect.

When I let the last few chords ring through the poor acoustics the room had, I released the keys and covered his hand with my own.

"K-Kurt, that was beautiful," he whispered as he lifted his head to reveal his tear stained cheeks, and his red swollen eyes.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and let him wrap his own around my waist and his head rest against my chest.

"I know it's hard. I know it just seems like your whole world is crashing down and it just sucks. But you have so many people who love you and care about you. Because we truly do, Blaine," I whispered before kissing the top of his head.

"I wasn't going to just leave this house… or school… o-or this town," he said all of a sudden.

"Blaine?"

He buried his head deeper into my chest and took in a shaky breath.

"I-I wasn't just going t-to leave this state, o-or the country. I was going to leave something much bigger than any of those," he got out with a shaky voice. I knew what he was going to say. Somehow I just felt it when I walked in and saw him the night before.

"Blaine," I breathed as his shoulders shook.

"B-but you saved me Kurt. You were there when no one else was."

I simply tightened the hold I had around him, cradling his head closer to my chest and buried face into his gelled hair.

"Shhh, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere," I managed to get out in barely a whisper, rubbing his back gently.

We sat there for what seemed like hours, his tears seeping through my shirt and touching my skin, my own mixing with his gel. When his breathing seemed to even out some, he sat up and wiped my own tears away.

"I'm-"

"I know," I said before wrapping my arms around his neck and making our mouths meet. Our lips broke apart and we simply stayed like that, our foreheads touching and taking in the other. I cradled his neck with my hand, running my thumb along his jawline, his own hand gripping my wrist as if it were a lifeline.

"Please… just please tell me next time," I whispered.

He only nodded lightly and stroked my side with his other hand, soothing me in a way that only he knew how.

Somehow, in some way, everything was going to be ok. It was going to take some time, but we were both going to heal.

* * *

><p><strong>Again guys, like serious, i'm here for you. you are loved, you are cared about. and you do, in fact matter. you were made for a purpose and not just to be tossed aside like a piece of trash. you were made for so much more.<strong>

**(BTW, i hope you don't mind me throwing in a tiny bit of religion. it's not going to be like super excessive... i honestly don't know how often i'll write Stacy in or if i will again... so yeah).**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! thank you to ohsokookykatie for suggesting the song "So Small" by Carrie Underwood. **


	80. Chapter 80

"Good morning, love. How'd you sleep?" I asked the curly haired man lying next to me.

"Mmmm, perfect," he mumbled, wrapping his arms around me and burying his face in my chest.

"As much as I would love to stay here with you, we really need to get up," I said softly, but I realized he had fallen to sleep again.

_That's odd,_ I thought as I unwrapped myself from the man and sat up.

"Blaine, you need to wake up. It's time for school," I said. All that I received from this was a small noise from his mouth.

I gave up and went to the bathroom to get ready. He was probably going to get up on his own accord and would probably do what was done yesterday.

And when I walked back into the room, I found I was right.

"Hey Blaine," I said when I saw him standing at the dresser, gelling his curls down.

"Hey you," he smiled, kissing my cheek when I was next to him.

I went behind him and wrapped my arms around his stomach, pulling him close.

"What's going on?" I whispered as he put the gel down and held my hands.

"What do you mean?"

"You're always awake before I am, and you never fall back to sleep once you're awake," I observed, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Oh, I've just been kind of tired lately. I'm fine," he said as he rested our temples together and looked into the mirror at the couple in the reflection.

"You haven't been able to sleep well, have you?" I said in quiet acknowledgement.

"Not so much. But really, I'm fine."

"That's supposed to be my excuse for everything. That's supposed to be my signature, so you should pick another one… like maybe the truth? That's always good," I said with a small smile through the reflection.

"It's nothing big. I'm just trying to debate whether or not to call my mom or not. I know she wants some sort of contact with me, but my dad can be pretty convincing. I'm worried about her," he admitted, glancing at the clock.

"We have more than enough time," I said. "Maybe give her a couple more days, and if you really want to, maybe by the end of the week, then give her a call. But that has to be up to you."

"You know, you're really smart. And so, incredibly, breathtakingly beautiful," he said as he turned and carded his through my hair. I didn't even complain that I had just done it.

I pulled him in, wrapped my arms around his body and kissed his ear and whispered, "Everything's going to turn out for the better. I'm here for you."

He nodded against my shoulder and pulled away, wiping away at a stray tear that escaped. He gave me a smile and left to go downstairs.

"Hey kids, how's everything going?" Dad asked, looking up from his paper, and taking a sip of coffee.

"Good, I'm excited that I'm finally getting this dang thing off," Blaine said, glancing down at his cast.

"That's today, isn't it," I said in realization. How could I have forgotten?

"Yep, and I'm super happy about it. I get to actually punch properly!" he said still looking at the cast. "You, my evil little friend, I will not miss and I hope to never see you again."

"I sure hope we won't," dad said, setting his paper down. "We'll leave when Kurt and Finn leave."

"You know I'm old enough to go by myself, right?" Blaine asked, shoveling a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"I know... I'm just a little selfish and I want to see it before everyone else," he said with a smile.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Finn said as he came down.

"Hey Finn, why were you at Glee club when you had stayed home from school?" I asked. The thought had never left my mind when he had left the room the previous day.

"You what?" Dad asked, clearly surprised that this happened.

"Uhhh, well I really needed to get the guts and I figured yesterday was as good as any day to… have Rachel Berry become my fiancé!"

"Oh my god! She said yes? Well of course she said yes. Oh my god, you have to let me plan the wedding. You just gotta," I started to ramble.

"Please tell me you're waiting until later… like past summer… and past graduation of college?" dad asked, clearly not so pleased by this fact.

"We're actually thinking about this summer. If we decided it's too soon, then a fall wedding. But this year for sure," he said, sitting down at the table.

Clearly dad was not pleased with this, but he let it go. I had a feeling that he and Carole were going to talk once they were both home.

"Ok Finn, we gotta go. I'll see you at school," I said as I gently kissed Blaine on the lips and squeezed his bicep.

"Love you," he said, almost quietly.

"I love you too. Be sure to text me after."

Once we had argued over who would drive, and Finn climbed into the driver seat, I had to ask.

"How did you do it? I need to know."

"I'll let Rachel tell you that one. You know she loves to tell everyone everything. I won't spoil this for her," he said with a smile.

"You really love her, don't you?"

"I really do, yeah. I love her with everything I am," he said quietly, with that goofy grin on his face.

"You weren't really sick yesterday, were you?" I asked with a playful smile.

"Nope… not one bit. The old trick with the thermometer to the lamp still works like a charm."

* * *

><p>(Blaine's POV)<p>

"Excited kid?" dad asked as we walked into the hospital.

"What do you think dad?"

He only smiled and held the door opened for me.

"You doing alright? You seem a little off," he observed when I stumbled over my feet.

"Yeah, I've always been clumsy," I half lied. I really was fine, more tired than anything.

"You've been thinking a lot, haven't you?" he asked as we sat down in some uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room.

"Yeah, but Kurt's helping a lot. I wouldn't be able to do it without him… well without any of you really," I said with a smile.

"We're always here for you, kiddo. Never forget that. Remember what we talked about yesterday? You're my son now, and I love you unconditionally."

I only nodded and sat back in the chair, resting my head against the wall. I loved my new family and with time, I would learn that it wasn't just for show. That it was true and genuine.

"Blaine Anderson," the nurse said.

We both got out of our seats and dad placed a steady hand to the small of my back as we walked back to the room.

"Alright Blaine, looks like we're taking that thing off, huh?" the doctor asked when he walked in the room. I was surprised that we didn't have to wait too long.

I only nodded, too excited to speak. The doctor took the saw out of a drawer and started it up. I had told him I had been through the drill many of times before, so he didn't need to explain anything.

Once the hard covering was gone and all that was left was the gauze, I gently moved my wrist around, trying to see how weak it actually was. It actually wasn't do bad and flexing it came easy.

"Alright," the doctor said as he started cutting the white cloth. "You can pretty much do whatever you want, just stay away from strenuous activity for a few weeks such as sports, wrestling-"

"Boxing," dad threw in. Of course he would do that to me.

"Especially boxing. But only about a week without just to make sure you gain your strength back and you don't cause more damage."

I sighed a little, knowing that both of them were right.

"Strenuous activity… would playing piano count?" I asked quietly. I saw dad look up in surprise. Not many people knew I was multi talented.

"No, I would actually count that as great exercise for your fingers. Build up those muscles," the doctor said, jotting a few things down on the clipboard. "Well, Blaine, you are free to go."

I stood from the bed and shook his hand, letting the two men lead me out of the room. As they were talking about something, I kept glancing at my hand. Boy did it feel good to not have that extra weight. I flexed and curled my fingers, moving every muscle I could think of to get it to relax.

I bit back a chuckle when I remembered when I first broke my wrist.

_Come on Blaine, you won't get hurt, I promise," Cooper said from above, hiding in the leaves of the tree._

"_But Coop, you're bigger than I am. I'm short for eleven, 'member?"_

"_Come on, you'll be fine. I'll catch you," he promised. But the promise was empty, when I fell off the second branch. He managed to grab my wrist, but the force from falling and his tight grip made it break._

_Luckily, the branch wasn't too far off the ground so it wasn't anything more. But there Cooper sat, my head on his legs as he brushed my curls back, looking close to tears and apologizing over and over again as I simply cried._

I couldn't help but smile at the memory. Sure, it was painful. But Cooper never broke his promise. Sure I had fallen, but he stayed with me and held me whenever I needed him. He never truly let me fall.

"Blaine? You still with us, kid?" dad asked, taking me away from the memory.

"O-oh yeah… uh, school?" I asked as I clapped my hands together. I had to smile at the new use I found that I could use them for without my cast.

"Sure thing," he said as he clapped his hand on my shoulder and led the way to the car.

As I thought about it, I would kind of miss the cast. It was that constant reminder of how short life really was. How I almost lost the love of my life. What difference I actually made.

"So… anything else on your mind?" dad asked casually as he drove down the street toward the school.

I only shrugged, looking out the window again.

_What hasn't been on my mind?_

"Just random stuff, you know? It's been like, what, two months? It's still so… weird for me I guess."

I glanced over to him and saw him purse his lips and nod. I sighed a little inside, knowing that every part of me was too complicated for everyone.

"I understand kiddo. It's a lot to take in just a couple of months. Just give it some time, alright? Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?" I asked, a little nervous.

"You gotta be honest. You have to let us know what's going on with you, not just here," he pointed to his temple, "but here as well," he said, reaching his hand over an lightly patted my chest where my heart sat.

I nodded, knowing that I definitely needed to work on that.

"Alright kid, I'll see you when I get home," he said once he pulled in front of the school.

I got out and smiled. "I love you, dad," I said, right before I closed the door.

"Love you too Blaine," he said, returning the smile. I closed the door and walked inside, texting Kurt that I was there with two free hands.

Sadly, I had missed second period with him, but I looked at the time and saw it was about the time when lunch was. The bell rang and everyone seemed to be headed for the cafeteria, so I went in as well, sitting at the usual table and waited for the rest of them to arrive.

Finn and Rachel were first to get to the seats, walking hand in hand. Almost immediately, she flung her left hand in front of me, showing off her new accessory.

As more people joined, and it seemed like everyone was there, she began with everything.

"Well, Finn blindfolded me and took me to the most random place. Just a clearing of some sort. There was a blanket already lying out there and the grass was just covered with rose petals. Like not just a few here and there, but it was _covered. _Anyway, we had a very romantic dinner, a couple of lanterns near us as it got dark. And under the moon and the stars, he proposed." She sighed, placing her hand over her heart as a couple of tears escaped from her eyes. "It was just so romantic."

The couple smiled at each other and Finn wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple.

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?" Kurt asked as he came up to the table.

"Hey you, I was wondering where you were. You just missed Rachel's story," I said as he sat next to me, my arm almost reflexively going around his waist.

"I missed it! Rachel Berry, you should know better."

"Don't worry, I'll tell you later," she said with a smile, covering his hand with her own.

"So, let me see let me see!" he said, but when Rachel threw her hand in front of him, he turned to me, reaching across my body to grab my right hand.

"What did the doctor say?" he asked. I glanced around the table and saw that Rachel looked stumped and quite upset, and everyone else was just smiling at the two of us.

"No strenuous activity for a week, so no more black eyes for you," I said, lightly touching the black around his eye.

He took my hand and kissed it, immediately putting it down on his lap, fully aware of the homophobic students around.

I so wished I could just throw my arms around him and just tell him I loved him over and over again like those cheesy romance movies. But that would sadly have to wait till we were at home.

The day progressed slowly, and finally the end of sixth period came and I was free. Well, that is from actual academics. I went to the choir room and found that Tina, Mike and Artie were already there, talking about something I couldn't catch.

When everyone showed up, we all took our places, waiting for Mr. Shue to arrive. It wasn't long before we were all warming up and Rachel took charge, even when the teacher arrived.

The couple of hours progressed slowly, and finally Kurt and I were walking hand in hand to the car, Finn following from a small distance. He was still a little upset that Rachel couldn't join us for dinner.

The car ride was silent for some reason. We were all in pretty good moods, well, maybe not Finn. I guessed it was just tiredness taking over.

When we went into the house, dinner was already cooking. Carole said it would take about an hour until it was finished so Kurt and I went to his room to "do homework". Also known as talking.

"You alright? You've been awfully quiet today," I said as we sat on his bed.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." He yawned. "Kind of tired."

"How about you rest a little bit. I'll go see if Carole needs help in the kitchen," I said starting to get up.

"Won't you stay?" he asked, grabbing my left wrist.

I leant down and kissed his forehead, covering his body with one of his loose blankets.

"You need to rest, and I am way too tempted to not let you do that. I'll come get you when dinner's done," I said, squeezing his hand.

"Fine," he said as he smiled up at me and closed his eyes. Almost immediately his hand fell limp in mine. And he was worried about me losing sleep?

I wanted to just sit there and watch him sleep, because he looked so angelic, so peaceful just lying there. But I needed to do what I was going to do.

I snuck downstairs, grateful that everyone was in the kitchen and crept down the basement stairs to the beautiful grand that still sat there.

I smiled as I ran my hand over the ivory keys, and pressed my finger down, letting the high F ring through the air.

I sat and massaged my wrist a little before beginning the song I needed to sing. The song that seemed to make everything better again.

_May God give you...__  
><em>_For every storm, a rainbow,__  
><em>_For every tear, a smile,__  
><em>_For every care, a promise,__  
><em>_And a blessing in each trial.__  
><em>_For every problem life sends,__  
><em>_A faithful friend to share,__  
><em>_For every sigh, a sweet song,__  
><em>_And an answer for each prayer._

It was an old Irish blessing my mother had learned somewhere. Every night I had a nightmare, she would sing me back to sleep with the song. Every time she put a bag of ice to a bruising eye, it was what she would sing. It was one of the better memories of my childhood. And even to this day, it helped me.

"I haven't heard you play in awhile," someone said from behind. I turned, stopping my now random playing and saw Kurt standing in the doorway, his arms crossed, a smile on his lips.

I only shrugged, continuing my playing. I _had _wanted to do this alone. But something about his presence made it so right. Made everything perfect.

"You alright? I remember you saying something about your mom and that song. You only sing it when you need to be happy," he asked as he joined me on the bench.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little stressed… you know, the usual. I thought this could clear my head a little. It always helped in the past."

"I love you Blaine," he said, somewhat randomly as he leaned his head on my shoulder.

I stopped playing and simply took the words in.

"I love you too, Kurt. So much," I said as I took his hand in mine, and kissed the top of his head.

This was where I always wanted to be. Both of us leaning on each other, never letting the other stumble. If there was a God out there, I couldn't help but thank him for sending me Kurt. Only he knew what I felt. Only he knew what to do to cheer me up, to make my day brighter. He always knew. And nothing could change the fact that I loved him with all my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>I got many many reviews (ok maybe like three) talking about the small... well, kind of big, mistake silly ole me made. but as you can see i fixed it! Yay! so yeah, that is all. :D<strong>

**hope you are all well and not hating me too much because i am STILL a week behind! D: **

**oh and BTW, i will be gone most of the week next week because it is Spring Break, but i will be writing in whatever spare time i have. and maybe i could convince my bestie to write a couple chapters. :D**

**Oh and one more thing... what should the boys do for Spring Break? I like have no ideas. so if you have any let me know! :D Thank you lovely readers. I love you all so much!**


	81. Chapter 81

"Blaine, babe, wake up," I said quietly, trying to shake him awake. "Blaine, wake. Up."

When again he didn't respond, I gave up and went to get ready. I would have to talk to him more about it later. This was the third time this week that that had happened and something needed to be done.

As usual, I took the hour long shower and got out to see Blaine still in bed, a pillow covering his head, him laying on his stomach.

I walked over to the bed, got on, and laid on him, uncovering his head.

"Blaine, wake up," I sang in his ear.

"Get off," he mumbled.

I only sat up so I was sitting on his lower back and started massaging his shoulders. Probably not the best idea for someone who wouldn't wake up, but it was worth a shot.

"I don't want to go to school," he said, almost incoherently due to his face being in the sheets and mattress.

"I know, but we have to get some sort of education. I don't want to wait two years for you just because you got behind on your schoolwork and couldn't graduate. That would not be fair," I said, leaning down again so my body covered his completely, and laid my chin on his shoulder.

"I'm already a year older than everyone in my class. What difference does two years make?"

The fact that you'll be stuck here for two years… without me… and I'll be somewhere for two years without you. And I love dad and Carole, I really do. But I think we both need to get out of this house and town as soon as possible," I whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek. "Now come on before dad comes in with the bucket of cold water."

"He wouldn't."

"Oh, he would. He's done it before."

I saw him slowly open his eyes, and I shifted on him as he rolled onto his back. I smiled down at him as I collapsed on top of him.

"You know, I can't exactly get up with you laying on me," he said, running his fingers through the roots of my hair that was on the side of my head.

"I know," I replied simply, resting my hands and chin on his chest. "I actually really like it here. Can't we just lay here forever?"

"Maybe when we're done with school and living in a shack because this is all we do all day. Now get up."

I moved a little upwards so I could capture his lips with mine. Instinctively, one of his legs came up and hooked its way around my legs as the kiss deepened. His hands rested nicely on my ass, everyone once in awhile pushing it upward, causing friction in the best place possible, which elicited a moan from both of us, my pants becoming a little tighter.

"God Kurt, really?" he asked as he pulled away for the briefest of moments before latching his lips on my neck.

His hands trailed up, lifting the many layers of shirts so his hands could graze my skin. Even the lightest touch of his fingertips caused goose bumps to rise.

As his hands explored my back and sides, he curled his fingers slightly and-

"Blaine stop! Stop!" I said, laughing as he tickled my sides.

I almost immediately fell to the other side of the bed, hoping to get away from his grasp, but this proved to be difficult when he, in turn, lay on top of me, moving his fast fingers up and down my sides.

"Blaine, gah! Stop it!" I said, laughing.

"Hmmm, I don't think so. This is way too much fun," he said, moving his fingers faster. Curse him knowing how ticklish I was.

"Boys, it doesn't sound like you're getting ready up there!" Carole called from down stairs.

His fingers ceased and he leant down so our faces were inches away.

"Hi," he whispered simply.

"I'm not talking to you," I said, crossing my arms over my chest and turning my head to the side, trying my hardest not to break the frown.

"Oh come on, you know you love me," he said, nuzzling against my neck, his breath warm against the skin.

I couldn't help it anymore. I smiled as I turned back towards him, capturing our lips once again.

"Mmmmm, I have to get ready," he said.

"Fine. But we finish this after school," I said as he rolled off of me, and stood on the floor beside the bed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said as he leant down once more to kiss me quick and softly.

Why must Blaine Anderson do this kind of thing to me?

I realized that I was still very much at least half hard and just the thought of after school made me even harder.

I practically ran to the bathroom, carefully taking my clothes off in the process and barging into the bathroom to see that Blaine was very much naked.

"Come to join me, eh?" he asked with a smirk.

"I need, uh, help with something," I said, glancing down to see that he had the same problem. "Maybe we could help each other."

He only smiled and led me over to the shower to climb in before turning the water on.

We were probably going to run a little late, which meant skipping breakfast, but I guessed that this was way more important than a silly old breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt," Trent said as I walked into Chemistry and sat in my spot.<p>

"Hey, how is everything going? You've been kind of quiet the last few days."

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. "I-I don't know. It's nothing, just still thinking I guess."

I touched his arm lightly and he looked up to me with a couple of sad eyes. "Trent, what's going on?" I asked, slightly concerned for my friend.

"Nothing, everything's fine," he tried to insist, but his whole body language said differently.

"You know you can talk to me right? I won't judge you or anything."

"Kurt, really I'm fi-"

"Hey guys, how's everything?" Blaine asked as he sat next to me. Trent looked relieved. I was anything but.

"Great. So, do you guys want to come over and study with me and Seb? We could go for dinner afterwards or something," Trent suggested.

We both looked at each other, knowing what that would mean. Amazing sex or hanging out with friends? Thankfully for both of us, friends came as one of the top priorities, where sex was not.

"Sure, we can do that. We have Glee today, so we'll be over about five- ish," Blaine said, taking out his notebook and pencil, seeing that Ms. Turnbow was preparing to get ready to speak.

_Please, at least talk to someone. I don't want you getting in a state of no return, ok?_

_I'm… ok I'm not fine I guess. I just don't want to talk about it… to anyone._

I sighed softly, knowing he wouldn't budge. He and Blaine were similar like that so I let it be for now. Maybe I could convince Sebastian to talk to him.

* * *

><p>Trent and Sebastian were lying on Trent's bed. Well, Trent was laying on the bed, Sebastian was covering his body with his, tongues fighting for dominance in the other's mouths, hands exploring and touching each other's bare chests and covered lower bodies.<p>

"God, babe I love you so much," Sebastian gasped as Trent's fingertips made their way up and down his back.

"Mmmm, I love you too."

"Trent?" Sebastian asked, planting his hands on the mattress to lift himself up slightly. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," Trent replied, reaching up to hold the back of his boyfriend's neck to pull him back down for a hungry and desperate kiss.

"Trent, you would tell me, right? What was bothering you?"

"Sebastian, please, I'm fine. Just, give I need to relax, and this," Tent kissed his neck, "is me relaxing."

"Trent, I told you the neck was off limits," Sebastian said with a smile.

"Oops, my bad," was all Trent said in reply before latching his lips on his boyfriends neck again and sucked gently, moving his lips up and down the skin.

"Blaine and K-Kurt," Sebastian gasped as Trent's hand found the zipper to his jeans.

"We have an hour, its fine," Trent replied as he worked Sebastian's pants and underwear down to his knees, releasing-

"Uhhh," a cough came from the door.

Sebastian immediately rolled off the side of the bed in surprise, pulling up his pants and trying to find both of their shirts.

"H-hey Blaine… Kurt. I thought you had Glee," Trent managed to stutter out, his face sporting a nice shade of red.

"Well, uh, it got out early… so now we're here. We could leave," Blaine said, pointing outside the door past Kurt who was trying to hold back a chuckle.

"N-no, it's fine, we were just, uh, well just-"

"About to have sex," Kurt supplied, smirking even more. Trent and Sebastian's faces turned an even brighter crimson color.

"Uh, let's just get to studying then," Sebastian decided, his face becoming a little more of his natural skin tone.

The studying was least of their worries when they tried to make the atmosphere less awkward by talking.

"So you guys still have your V card?" Kurt asked bluntly.

"Kurt," Blaine warned. "Hey how are the Warblers?"

"They're good. We're actually planning on singing at an elderly home next week. We could always make room for a couple more people," Sebastian said, sending a wink their way.

"We'll think about it. Maybe."

"S-so I know that Dave's first day was yesterday. D-did you see him?" Kurt asked. Blaine took his hand, massaging his palm in a soothing way on his leg.

"Yeah, we actually have a few classes together. He's actually getting along with everyone. And he's out, and having a few guys flirt with him. I think he's going to do well at Dalton."

Kurt only nodded, locking eye contact with Blaine who only nodded.

"If something happens… like if anyone finds out about what he did and, I don't know, people don't accept him anymore or something, will you…"

"I'll be a friend. Don't worry Kurt, I understand. I'll make sure he's treated right no matter what," Sebastian said sympathetically. He had heard what happened between the two and the new relationship or whatever it was between the two.

Kurt mumbled thanks, and glanced to the clock. The pair decided it was about time to go since it was nearing seven. Gathering their backpacks with unfinished homework and neglected books, they said simple goodbyes and the couple left the room.

"So, what's going on Trent? You've been really quiet lately and you just don't seem like yourself," Sebastian asked as he sat in front of his boyfriend, reaching for the other man's hands.

"It's nothing Sebastian. I'm just kind of tired. I'm sure that my parents wouldn't mind if you stayed the night," Trent said, clearly annoyed about being asked so many times.

"You know you can trust me with anything right?"

"Yes Sebastian. Please, just drop it," Trent said, rolling his eyes.

"I just love you too much to have something happen," Sebastian said quietly, kissing Trent's forehead. "I'm sure my parents won't mind me spending the night. Can I borrow some of my boyfriend's clothes though?"

"Of course," Trent said with a smile, leaning in for a real kiss on the lips.

What Sebastian didn't know was that there was something wrong with Trent. But Trent didn't want anyone to know that he was lonely. He was too ashamed that he felt so alone even with the couple of friends he had and an amazing boyfriend. Nobody could ever know what he felt.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't really know where this came from this early in the morning... but here it is. :D Btw it's like 7:30 here. and now i have to go to school. D: watch later today for another possible update! :D<strong>


	82. Chapter 82

I opened my eyes and frowned, realizing that it was still dark outside. When I lifted my head a little to glance at the clock, I let it fall immediately in frustration. It had only been five minutes since I had checked the last time at 3:00.

I gave up on attempting sleep. I raked my fingers through my curls and carefully got out of bed as to not disturb the other sleeping man. I slowly and soundlessly walked to the door and stepped into the hallway and walked down the stairs.

I looked around and found that I was, thankfully alone. I really didn't feel like explaining anything to anyone at that moment… especially when I didn't know anything myself.

I heated up some milk for myself and sat on the couch, just staring out the sliding glass door at the night sky. It was cloudy that night, so it wasn't all that light and I was disappointed about not seeing the stars.

I took another drink of the milk and set it down, letting my head rest on the palm of my hand, my elbow propped up on the arm rest.

To call my mom or not to. That I didn't know. I loved my mom with all my heart. But did she love me? Or was everything she did just for show; to protect herself from friends and family and everyone in between? I really couldn't make a guess on that. I just had to 'follow my heart', as they say in all of the Disney movies.

I really didn't know what to do anymore. My life was just making a sharp turn in the different direction. It had been two months since I had moved in with my new family, but it still felt strange. It was a weird feeling to have someone actually care about you. I had felt that way since Kurt and I started dating. And now with three other people showing their love for me… it just stunned me.

"Hey you," a voice whispered in the darkness. The figure stepped forward into the very dim light and I saw that Kurt had woken up and found I wasn't there.

He sat next to me on the couch and curled into my side. He knew that when I was down, I would preferably hold someone than being held myself. His arm wrapped around my waist and his feet were tucked up, under his body, his head fitting nicely on my chest.

"You alright?" he asked as my arm went around his shoulder and my other hand resting on his arm on my stomach.

"Yeah, just thinking."

He lifted my shirt a little and started to stroke my side lightly. It was so comforting and soothing I couldn't help but rest my eyes.

"What about?"

"Just my mom… well, my parents in general. I don't know, just everything really."

"You really need to stop thinking for a little bit and just relax. You work yourself up way too much and this happens and you get yourself sick again."

I sighed knowing he was right. I always over thought everything and I never took time for myself.

"Here," he said as he sat up and moved to the opposite side of the couch. He motioned for me to join him. When I had scooted my way over to him, he gently pushed me down so my head was rested on his thighs and I was looking up at him. His arm went over my stomach protectively while the other massaged my scalp, his fingers running through my curls.

_When you walk through a storm__  
><em>_Hold your head up high__  
><em>_And don't be afraid of the dark._

I didn't get the chance to listen to his beautiful voice past that, because I was in my own little dreamland.

* * *

><p>I looked down and saw that the man had finally fallen to sleep; soft, adorable sounds escaping his mouth as his sleep deepened. I continued to run my hand through his hair and run my thumb along his forehead, thinking it would relax him even more.<p>

I hated seeing him like this. So hurt and not knowing what to do. It was a horrible feeling and I didn't want the person I loved to go through that.

I attempted to close my eyes and sleep myself, but I didn't want him to wake up again and sneak off or worry about waking me. So, I sat there, a sleeping man on my legs and the dark night outside.

I worried when small noise that sounded more like a whimper escaped his mouth. I continued to stroke his side and he soon relaxed again under my touch.

The hours passed slowly as I sat there, kind of wishing I could sleep, but glad that I wasn't as well. I did everything I could to try to make the hours pass, but all that left me doing was worrying and thinking about my boyfriend.

It was one of those things that I inherited from my mom. Worrying about people constantly and concerned for their own well being rather than my own. And now that I was completely free- at least I had hoped- from anything more, I could focus all of my energy on my love and my friends.

My friends. Trent. I knew coming out was hard at first, but I didn't know what else could be bothering him. Sure he had a rough start, but I couldn't think of what else could be wrong. Was it something completely different or was I on the right track? I so wished I knew. All I would have to do was wait. I _could _corner him and force him to talk, but that would most likely result in him turning his back on me.

When I looked at the clock again, I was pleased to see it was nearing six.

"Blaine, wake up," I whispered, gently shaking him awake.

"Mmmmm, is it that time already?" he asked as he slowly woke up and rubbed his tired eyes, letting out yawn.

"Yep. You wanna take a shower first or me?"

"You can, I'll just rest a little more," he said as he finally opened his eyes. "Hi."

"Hi. Sleep well?" I asked as I continued to massage his scalp.

"Hmmmm, you?"

"Yeah," I lied. "Alright, get up."

"Is it Friday yet?" he groaned as he sat up against the couch.

"Not yet," I replied, kissing his temple. "Tomorrow. And then we can do something really special.

"Alright. Go get ready. I'll just find a way to get upstairs without passing out," he said with a small smile.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, reaching for his hand to pull him up. I secured my arm around his waist and guided us up the stairs.

"I love you," he said simply. "Thank you for being… you."

"Well that's what I'm here for." I opened my door and let him go so he could do whatever he needed to do.

"I'm just gonna rest a bit," he said as he collapsed on the mattress face first.

I managed to suppress a small giggle as I gathered a towel and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Once I had emerged from the bathroom, still towel drying my hair, I saw that Blaine had fallen, once again, asleep. I debated on what to do, and decided that he still had a little bit of time to rest.

I finished getting ready, my hair perfectly styled and another fabulous outfit perfectly clinging to my body in all the right places. I was pleased to see that I had regained some weight that I had lost over the previous months.

I walked to the side of the bed and sat on the edge, gently shaking his shoulder.

"Blaine, wakey wakey. You need to get up," I said, only eliciting a groan from the younger man. "Blaine, really, get up. We can rest when we get home."

"Fine," he mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes and sat up. "I hate weekdays."

"Only a couple more weeks till break. Then we can do whatever we want," I said happily, kissing the corner of his mouth. "Now, go get ready and I'll go downstairs."

"Eating breakfast?" he asked as I walked away.

"Really? After all of this time, you're still worried that I'm going to skip a meal?" He gave me one of _those _looks and I sighed. "Yes dear, I am eating breakfast."

"Good," he said with a smile, walking over to kiss my cheek before walking to his own room to gather his clothes. I made a mental note to ask dad about moving him into my room permanently.

I walked down to the kitchen to see that Carole was making scrambled eggs, toast and bacon.

"Hey Carole, want some help?" I asked as I walked up next to her.

"No, I'm actually about done. You want to set the table?"

I didn't even need to be asked twice. I gathered some plates and utensils and set it all on the table.

"SO what's the special occasion? You don't normally cook breakfast on school days."

"I can't do something special for my boys?"

"I, for one, do not object," Blaine said as he walked down, hair still a bit damp from his quick shower. I was always surprised at how fast he could get ready.

"I didn't think you would. Morning hon, how'd you sleep?"

"Good," he replied, even though _I _knew it was a lie. I gave him a look and he only shrugged.

"What about you sweetie? Sleep well?" she asked, glancing over to me.

"Yeah, fine. Hey where's dad? He's usually up by now."

"He already went to the shop. One of his friends called needing something repaired. He'll be back tonight."

I only nodded and set the food on the table, watching as Finn ran down the stairs.

"Oh my god, I love you mom," he said, gathering a handful of bacon and tossing it on his plate.

"I sure do hope you're going to eat more than just bacon," Carole said as she joined us.

"Uhhhh, yeah... Sure," he said, taking another bite of bacon.

As we ate in silence, I kept a firm but gentle hand placed on Blaine's thigh. He simply laid his hand over mine, squeezing it every so often. I liked to think it was comforting for the both of us.

We all said goodbye to Carole as we left the house and climbed into the navigator, me in the driver's seat.

The drive was silent the ten minutes it took to school. I glanced around the car and saw that Blaine as well as Finn were either resting their eyes or fast asleep.

We arrived in the parking lot and they both opened and rubbed lazily at their eyes, slowly getting out of the car.

First period dragged on slowly as it usually did. Brittany wasn't there so I didn't have to explain every little thing to her like I usually did. I was already running low on patience… she would have pushed me over the edge.

Second period came and I was happy to see Trent sitting in the class already and Blaine not there yet.

"Hey Trent," I said as I sat next to him.

He turned to look at me and his face turned a whole shade of red.

"I-I'm so sor-"

"Trent, its fine. We should have called anyway. It's not like we didn't think you guys were doing that stuff any way."

"Wait… you… knew?" he asked slowly.

"Trent, let's just not talk about it anymore," I said simply with a smile. "Hey, do you want to grab some coffee after school?"

He nodded. "Sure, I'll ask Seb if he wants to join the three of us."

"Oh, actually, I was just thinking you and me," I said. If I was going to try to make him talk it out, then it would just have to be the two of us.

"Sure… I'd actually really like that," he said after a few moments of thinking.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Blaine asked as he walked in just in time for the bell to ring.

"Good. What took you so long?" I asked as I rubbed his thigh as one of our secret greetings. Since we couldn't be openly affectionate in the public school, we came up with the not noticeable ones.

"It was a sub and being the charming student I am she asked me a dozen questions after class. Every time," he replied, taking out his notebook and a pencil.

Chemistry went along pretty quickly, which was surprising since all we did was take notes. Once the bell rang, the three of us walked in the same direction to third period.

"Ok, I'll see you sixth then," Trent said.

"Yep, see you then."

I squeezed Blaine's bicep and said goodbye before walking in to the classroom.

The day went on slowly after that, failing the math test I had completely forgotten about and getting a locker checked after lunch, surely bruising my shoulder.

And there we were, me and Trent sitting at our usual table at the Lima Bean, sipping at our coffees.

"So... What's up?" Trent asked after sitting in silence.

"That, I will let you answer," I said softly, setting the cup on the table again and leaning forward.

He sighed and rubbed his arm a little and looking out the window.

"At my old school, soccer was the main sport; not football. I was the youngest captain to ever grace the school and was the main scorer on the team. I guess you could say I was the hero. The most popular guy in school, the guy everyone wanted to be friends with, the guy who all the girls want. All the perks that come with popularity," he said, pausing to bite his lip. "When I moved here, it was basically the same. Once I won the team's first game in years, I was in. I know you didn't notice because, well, you hated me." We both smiled a bit. "I was climbing to the top, plenty of friends; not your typical new guy situation." He looked out the window again and trained his eyes on something outside. "And then I try to be honest with myself and soon it got around... I like dick. It sucks to go from millions of friends to just three over night. To have to quit the one thing you're good at and lose all of your dreams. My parents send me looks of pity every single day and I don't even hear from my old buddies in Columbus anymore because somehow, rumor spread all the way over there."

I sighed. I had figured it out once he started really talking about it, and I wished I knew what it felt like. I wished that I could help him more other than the simple, "I'm so sorry... But it gets better" crap everyone throws every which way.

"I'm just... It's hard Kurt. And then losing some of my family in the same couple of months. It's just plain hard and I don't know what to do."

"Can I ask you one question?" I asked.

"Shoot," he said, obviously getting a little annoyed, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Would you rather have lots of friends who just know you as "that one hot guy" or the few friends who actually care about you and love you for who you are?"

We made eye contact and his expression was blank. When he didn't answer, I took another shot.

"Would you rather be honest with yourself or live in a lie the rest of your life and keep all those friends who obviously don't give a rats ass about you?"

Again he was silent, so I sat and waited.

"I guess you're right," he said finally.

I smiled a little, and nodded. "So... How do you feel now about having a little word vomit?"

"Word vomit?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Word vomit... When you just spill your guts and let all your emotions out... Like you just did."

"I-it felt great. I feel fantastic," he said, a genuine smile that I hadn't seen in a while appearing."

"Good. Don't be afraid to open up, Trent. In the long run, it sucks to keep everything bottled up inside. Even something so small can grow to an unmanageable size." I reached my hand out to cover his. "I do care about you Trent. And so does Blaine. And everyone knows Sebastian does. We're all here for you."

"Thank you Kurt. Like really... Even with the shit I pulled just last month, you're still here. So thank you for not abandoning me."

"I would never Trent. I know its hard now, but you will get through this because you have some pretty amazing people in your life at the moment."

"This is a true fact. Well, I better get to Seb's house. I need to talk to him. I need to be honest," he said, glancing down at his coffee cup.

"He'll understand Trent. And he won't be angry that you lied to him," I said softly.

He looked up in surprise of me knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"It's my instincts," I said simply with a shrug. "Now, go have fun with your man."

He nodded and stood from his seat. "Thanks again, Kurt." And with a nod, he was gone.

It took me awhile to process everything that had happened in the hour. I stared out the window thinking.

Why couldn't _I _be that honest?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh guys, i'm like digging myself into a deeper hole here... who knows when i'm finally going to get caught up. : **

**anyway, i hope you like and will continue to bear with me until i do get caught up and am gone this next week! :D**


	83. Chapter 83

"Kurt, wake up, it's Friday," I whispered, rubbing his arm from behind him.

"Mmmmm, go 'way," he mumbled, rolling completely on his stomach, his head still turned away.

"Kurt, we can sleep when we get home. Hell, we can sleep instead of a date. But we really can't miss anymore school."

"Go on date… skip school."

I had no choice really as I laid completely on top of him, and kissed the sensitive spot behind his ear.

"Blaine, stop," he said as I rested my hands low on his waist, just waiting for the perfect opportunity. "Don't you dare."

"What? I wasn't going to do anything, kind sir," I said innocently, moving my lips further down his neck.

"Then get your hands off of-"

"Oh like this?" I asked as I moved my fingers fast against his sides, making him squirm underneath me.

"I hate you so much," he said as he rolled over, laughing as I hit all of the right ticklish spots. "Fine, fine, I'm up."

"I love you," I said as I leant down and kissed him. I smiled down at him, but it faded as I looked at his eye. It had almost been a week and it was still there, fading just a little bit. I ran my fingers lightly over the bruise and I heard him sigh and take my hand.

"Blaine, stop. I'm fine, alright? Sure, it doesn't look all that great and crap, but seriously, you have to stop beating yourself up over this. It'll be gone soon."

"I'm just so gui-"

"Blaine, I'm fine," he said, lacing his fingers behind my neck and kissing my sweetly. "Now go take a shower or whatever you were going to do."

I only sighed, and got up to go to the joined bathroom. I turned the water on and stepped in, letting the lukewarm water run over my body, washing everything away. I closed my eyes and let the last few months run like a movie in front of my eyes. Every horrible, happy, sad, memory that happened and how Kurt was always there to fix it.

I must have been in there for awhile because there was a knock on the door as the wood gently opened.

"Blaine, you alright?" Kurt asked as he stepped inside.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'll just be a moment," I yelled over the spray.

I glanced out to see him taking off his tank and slowly sliding his bottoms and boxers down. I returned to washing my hair, smiling to myself slightly.

I heard the rustle of the shower curtain and saw Kurt stepping in.

"Thought we could save some money for the parents," he said as he took my hands away and started massaging my scalp. We let each other massage the other's bodies with our own body soap, purposely avoiding past the hips, and standing under the spray to wash the soap off.

We turned the water off, our fingers touching and catching on fire as we both reached for it at the same time, and stepped out, grabbing our own towels. We moved into the room where we each picked out what we were going to wear, and arguing who would have the mirror at the vanity first.

"No, you take it first," I said.

"I take longer. I can easily do something else while you gel your hair," Kurt stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You know what? I'm just going to use the dresser," I replied shaking my head.

"Don't you dare. I know for a fact you like to sit while you gel those curls down. So for the love of everything, sit," he said, the volume of our voices rising as he pointed to the chair.

"What is all the yelling about?" Dad asked sternly, walking into the room.

"Tell Kurt to use the freaking vanity first. I can easily stand up and gel down my curls," I said as I ran my finger through them.

"No, I take longer, therefore he should take it first," Kurt explained.

"Are you freaking serious? You're worse than an old marry couple. Either you figure it out, or... Or I'll make sure you have no reason for that... Thing," dad said, flinging his hand toward the object.

We both seemed to gasp at the same time.

"You wouldn't," we both said.

"Just try me," was all dad said as he left the room and closed the door.

Neither of us used the mirror that day, facial routines forgotten and my dapper look down the drain with my curls going free.

"You know, you really don't need the moisturizers. I'm pretty sure you're naturally perfect," I said as I caressed his cheek with the back of my fingers.

"I'm sure you mean that my_ skin_ is naturally perfect?"

I only kissed the tip of his nose, making it crinkle up in that adorable way.

"Nope, all of you," I said simply as our lips met.

He ran his fingers through the short curls and smiled into the kiss.

"And I absolutely love when your curls are free," he said when we broke away.

"Guys, you're going to be late for school," dad called from down the stairs.

We both sighed, letting to of the other as we grabbed our bags and headed out.

* * *

><p>"Hey Trent, how are you?" I asked as I sat next to him.<p>

"Hey Kurt. I'm actually pretty good. Talking it out actually helped a bit," he said with a genuine smile before reaching in his bag to get his notebook.

"You talk to Sebastian?"

He sighed softly. "No, parents wanted me home last night and Warbler practice ran late for him. I'm talking to him today."

I only nodded and smiled when Blaine sat next to me with a sigh.

"Bad day?" I asked softly as I placed a hand on his thigh.

"It's only second period and I have failed a test I didn't study for and earned myself a bruise," he said sarcastically as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Locker check?" I asked sympathetically.

He only nodded as he leant down for his own supplies for the period. When would people just leave us alone? I rubbed his thigh gently, wishing I could kiss his shoulder like he always did for me, but that would mean glares and looks, and I didn't think he would be able to emotionally handle it. So we settled with writing notes back and forth the whole period. Either Ms. Turnbow didn't notice or didn't care. Most of the words that were sent and received were making sure the other was alright, the other insisting they were, and talking about the nights date. We both decided that we both could just use a night of relaxing; and that we were going to do.

* * *

><p>Trent sighed in relief when the bell at the end of the day rang. He said a quick goodbye to Kurt and made his way to his truck.<p>

As he drove to Sebastian's house, he ran everything he was going to say in his head once more, trying to make it sound just right. He needed Sebastian to understand and not be mad. Overall, he just needed Sebastian to be there for him.

An hour of driving led him to the quaint one story house of the Smythe's. When he looked in the driveway he was both relieved and even more anxious to see that Sebastian's car was there along with both of his parents'.

He slowly got out of his own truck and slowly made his way up to the door. He raised a fist to knock, but froze. He pulled it away quickly and paced on the small porch, still so nervous.

He didn't know how long it had been, but his fingers were burning from the coolness of the late winter and early spring air. It must have been awhile because suddenly the door opened, making Trent jump out his skin and turn to see Sebastian standing in the doorway.

"I was wondering what you were doing. I looked up five minutes ago to see your truck, but not you," he said, taking Trent's hand and guiding him inside. "Mom, Trent and I will be in my room."

"Oooo Trent's here? Just a second," a slightly high voice called from the kitchen. Trent smiled over to Sebastian just in time to see him roll his eyes. He placed both hands over Trent's fingers and rubbed them lightly, creating heat to warm them again.

"Hello dear, how are you?" the petite woman asked as she swept her brown bangs out of her eyes.

"I'm fine. How are you? I haven't seen you in awhile," Trent asked, hoping that this would stall talking to Sebastian for a while.

"Busy, busy, busy. I have been having a lot of clients and a lot of trials. I'm glad for the sudden break I seem to have this week. But I miss seeing you, dear."

"I've missed seeing you too, Mrs. Smythe. Oh and my mom says hello as well. She really enjoyed last weekend with you."

"She really is lovely. I would love to do it again. Maybe all of us can get together for a party or somet-"

"Ok mom, you plan that. We'll be in my room," Sebastian said, cutting her off and starting to pull Trent's hand.

"Alright, we'll talk more at dinner dear. You _are _staying for dinner, right?"

"We'll see mom," Sebastian called, still guiding me to his room. Trent couldnt help but let out a small chuckle.

But when they got to his room, the door closed and the two were sitting on Sebastian's bed, Trent took a deep breath wondering where to start.

"I love my mom, but sometimes she doesn't know when to stop talking," Sebastian said. He took both of Trent's hands in his own and brought them to his mouth to blow on them, still trying to warm them. "So what's up?" he asked, twisting their fingers together.

Trent took a deep breath and let it out slowly and softly, wondering where exactly he should start.

_The beginning, _he told himself as the song from _The Sound of Music_ started playing in his head. He really needed to stop hanging out with Kurt and his own mother.

He barely registered himself start to speak. Words flew out of him, choppy and unsure at first, but soon flowed with ease as he poured everything out to Sebastian. It was the exact explanation he had given Kurt, but it still seemed to be more difficult. He barely felt Sebastian's arm move around his shoulders and pull him in close. He barely realized the tears that flowed down his cheeks as he ended. He would have missed Sebastian wrapping him in love and the warmth of his arms, and the gentle words of "It's alright, I'm here", if he hadn't stopped thinking about _what would Sebastian say _and _how disappointed will he be._

All of the thoughts of before left his mind and he concentrated on the love Sebastian poured out to him. He felt safe and secure in his boyfriend's arms. He never felt this way before Sebastian came into the picture, and the feeling was intoxicating.

When his crying seemed to let up a little, he pulled back and Sebastian wiped away the stray tears with his thumb.

"I-I'm sor-"

"Shhh, don't," Sebastian said quietly, caressing Trent's face with the back of his fingers, looking at him with love and compassion in his eyes. "I wish there was something I could do. I wish I could make this all right."

Trent simply laid his head on Sebastian's shoulder and took a shuddering breath. He was content just like this, his boyfriends arms wrapped around him, feeling safe and happy. It felt good to talk to Sebastian about everything. He felt free from everything that tied him down. He knew he would eventually forget all of those bastards and continue on in his life, but for now, the ache and pain of it all would remain.

And the only person who really mattered in this world would help to take it all away.

* * *

><p><strong>*SIGH* i am officially 17 days behind... i hate being so busy. Trying my hardest to at least get to April for these lovely boys. Any help you could possibly give would be absolutely amazing. <strong>


	84. Chapter 84

"Alright mom. Yeah, I'll talk to him." There was a pause as I continued down the stairs following Blaine's voice being the awesome spy I was. "Fine. Yeah I'll talk to you later. Bye."

As I finally reached the room I heard the cell phone drop carelessly on the counter and a groan of frustration.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked as I saw him with his head in his hands. "Why would your mom call this early?" I asked again, seeing that the time was three in the morning.

He only looked up, anger in his eyes.

I sighed internally and sat beside him grabbing his closest hand and taking it in both of mine.

"Dad was in a car accident. It wasn't bad, just a broken leg and a little amnesia that should go away soon. Everyone else involved is fine. My mom was just freaked out," he said as he stared at the distant wall. "He asked about me... Wanted to make sure I was alright," he said with a small nod and bit his bottom lip.

I leaned my forehead against his temple and closed my eyes, feeling the tension slowly leave his body.

"Wanna go see him?" I asked softly.

He only laughed bitterly. "No way in hell I'm seeing that man. It's just a temporary thing, Kurt. It's just the amnesia. Nothing's going to make a difference."

"Are you going to be alright though?" I asked as I tightened the grip I had on his hand.

"I-I just need some time. Go back to sleep, Kurt. I will be fine," he said as he turned his head and kissed my lips for a brief second before going towards the garage.

I got up from the chair and manoeuvred around the kitchen, gathering coffee supplies and turning the coffee machine on. If he wasn't going to sleep, we were going to need caffeine later on.

I grabbed myself an apple and sat at the table, grabbing a book Carole was reading and tried concentrating on the words. But this was a worthless attempt as my mind left the words and continued to think of the man in the sound proof room.

I stood and walked to the cupboards to retrieve a glass and filled it with cold water. I walked with careful steps, hoping that I would disturb the rest of the family upstairs. I continued through the garage and opened the sound proof door, thankful he hadn't locked it and my heart broke as it always did at the sight.

Whenever he boxed, his back seemed to always be towards the door. I could hear the music and bass line coming through the ear buds sitting in his ears. I saw beads of sweat rolling down his skin, his muscles moving with each step, each punch he took, and his breath coming loud and fast, frustrated noises coming through.

I only sighed softly as I exited the room and made my way back to the kitchen, where I waited for two more hours, slowly reading, thinking and sipping little by little at the cup of coffee.

I occasionally went to check on him and found that sometimes I needed to refill the glass. I was relieved that he was drinking.

At seven, I realized that this was the longest he had ever boxed. Four long hours and he still hadn't come in. I checked on him more frequently, refilled the glass more often, but with every opening of the door, he stayed with his back to me.

When eight rolled around, Dad and Carole walked down, slightly taken aback.

"Hey, kid. You usually sleep in on Saturdays. And you and Blaine usually come down together," dad observed as he noticed the coffee pot.

"Blaine received a phone call at about three. Apparently his dad was in a car accident and his mom was just a little freaked out," I said tiredly, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Well, is he alright?" Carole asked as she sat next to me.

"Yeah, a broken leg, a little amnesia. His mom said that his dad asked about him... wanted to make sure he was alright. That's what kind of set him off," I said, taking another drink of coffee.

"Where is he now?"

"The only place where he can be at the moment," I said taking a deep breath. "I'm worried dad. He's been in there for like five hours... and I'm not over exaggerating."

My dad bit his lip and looked over to the garage door as if contemplating what to do.

"He's going to hurt himself if he stays like that for longer. Come on kid," dad said as he walked surely, yet a little slowly to the door, me following close behind.

When we walked into the small room, he was still in the same position, this time the water I left out an hour before left untouched. His punches were becoming slower than before, but still with the same intensity.

Dad walked up behind him and in one smooth move, wrapped his arms tightly around him to insure he didn't receive a black eye as well.

"What the-" Blaine started as he yanked his headphones out. He struggled a little to get out of the grip but it was a lost cause. "Dad, let me go. I need to do this. Please."

"Shhh, kiddo. You need to at least take a break," dad said softly but sternly as he still held him tight for fear he would continue if my dad let go.

"No, stop. I don't need anything. My dad- he-" Blaine said, still struggling in Dad's arms, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I need to continue... I can't be a risk to Kurt or you or anyone," he chocked out as he managed to kind of scramble away from the arms. I couldn't help my own tears from falling on my cheeks as well as I looked at the scene.

Dad only pulled him back a little and leaned in close.

"Blaine, you need to take a break. You're going to hurt yourself. I can't have that again, Blaine. I just can't."

Blaine stopped then, turning in his arms and burying his face in dad's chest as the tears continued to roll down his cheeks mixing in with his sweat. Dad only secured his arms a little tighter around him, cradling the back of Blaine's head as his sobs increased.

"Shhh, kiddo. I'm here," dad said gently, looking to the ceiling like he always did when he was about to cry.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I let tears fall freely. I sighed, not knowing what to do. Stay there, or let them have this moment. I certainly couldn't have been much help with dad helping him then. I quietly left the room and walked into the house only to be stopped by Carole.

"Morning sweets, how did we sl- Kurt? What's wrong?" she asked as she turned around and saw my red eyes.

I couldn't stop the tears that started to freshly fall on my cheeks then. The women opened her arms and I stepped into them gratefully, letting go completely.

"Shh, it's alright," she whispered as she rubbed my back.

"M-my heart is breaking for him, Carole," I said through tears. "I hate how he hurts all of the time."

I felt her nod a little against my shoulder and tightened the hold she had on me.

"I know sweetheart. It's going to take some time, but sometime, he's going to heal. No one will be as hurt as they are now. I promise."

It was my turn to nod and step away, wiping my eyes.

"I-I need to, uh, he can't see me like this," I said as I glanced at one of the small mirrors in the room, seeing how disgusting I looked.

"Tell him Kurt. He should know how much you care about him. It'll only prove your point even more that you love him."

I nodded as I ran up the stairs and into my bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face and rubbed my eyes, before bracing myself against the counter and staring at myself in the mirror.

How could someone so good, and loving and caring be brought up by monsters that tear him down every single time? It was beyond me. But Carole was right. Because he felt so broken, my job was to show him that he is loved and cared about. It was my job to take care of him.

"Kurt?" a small voice came from the bedroom.

I sighed a little, trying to figure out what exactly to say. But when I saw him, how his red eyes and wet cheeks were still evident, I knew what he needed.

It took me three long strides to get to him before wrapping my arms around him securely. He didn't need a pep talk, he didn't need a reminder because it seemed like I did that daily. He just needed to be held, to have someone hold him up.

His body started shaking after awhile and I pulled back to see he was smiling a little, his tears gone.

"You alright?" I asked, returning his smile and drying his still wet cheeks with my fingers.

"Y-yeah, a little tired though... and sore. I just need to lie down."

I only nodded, guiding him over to the bed, pulling the covers back, and tucking him in when he was settled. I debated what to do for several moments and came to a decision.

I climbed into my own side and let my legs slip into the back of his, my arm holding him around his middle, pulling him flush against my chest.

He hummed a little in agreement as his fingers danced lightly on my flesh as I kissed the back of his neck, reassuring him that I was there, and I wasn't ever letting him go.

* * *

><p><strong>Super short i know, but don't be surprised if the chapters will be like this (if not shorter) until i catch up. Thank you all so much for understanding! :D<strong>


	85. Chapter 85

I slowly opened my eyes and noticed immediately that I was alone in the sun lit room. There was no curly haired boy next to me, or sitting in the chair across the room or in front of the dresser. We had been together so long that I could literally feel when he was close. But there was no feeling.

I slowly got out of bed, letting my body get used to the new position and made my way into the hall and down the stairs. I sighed in quiet relief when I saw him sitting at the table, slouched in his chair with one hand around a mug.

"Hey you," I said softly, rubbing his shoulder as I passed him to sit in the chair. "What are you doing up so early?"

He looked up and I met his sad and tired honey colored eyes. He shook his head slightly before lifting the cup to his lips and took a sip.

My heart broke in two for him. How much heartache could one person stand in four months? I laid my hand on his arm, moving my thumb against the flesh until he looked at me once more.

"Blaine, you have to talk about it some time."

He only nodded slightly, running the hand that I was not holding over his face and leaning forward slightly.

"It just makes me so angry. _He _makes me so angry. And the fact that my mother called me and told me that… it's just so frustrating. I don't even know what to do anymore," he said quietly, biting his lower lip once he was finished.

I give his hand a small reassuring squeeze before moving my chair closer to him. My hand went back to him, the other resting on the back of his neck, massaging the muscles.

"You are so incredibly strong Blaine." He scoffed. "Seriously, you are an incredible man. We all know how much you despise your family at the moment, and we don't blame you at all for that. You just have to remember that they don't matter anymore. You have the Hudson- Hummel's or whatever. We love you so much Blaine and we will do everything in our power to make sure you understand that."

He nodded in response, giving my hand a small squeeze. He lifted his head a little and leaned forward, our lips meeting in a sweet and innocent kiss.

"I really needed that. Thank you." I nodded. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I can get carried away at times."

"Don't apologize. We know Blaine and that's why we drug you away from that _thing._" I said with a small smile. "So, pancakes?"

"You seem to always read my stomach so well," he said with a small laugh, standing and moving to the kitchen, me close behind.

We worked in silence, occasionally giggling over nothing until he flung some flour at me. And some more handfuls were thrown. We moved quickly around the kitchen, trying our best to avoid the others handfuls, but failing when the flour fell. Soon the kitchen and our whole bodies were white.

"What the hell is going on down here?" Dad asked as I was in mid throw. We both straightened like we were five year olds and looked at one another, neither of us being able to hold in the burst of laughter that escaped.

"You look absolutely ridiculous," I managed to get out, wiping some flour that had gotten on my eyelash.

"_I _look ridiculous?" he asked as he brushed off his clothing, not doing anything to help. "You look like an old man with your hair all white."

"You didn't," I said quietly, moving quickly to the mirror, and seeing with horror that my hair was covered in flour. I tried glaring at him, but it was hard with that adorable look he had on his face. My lips broke out in a smile and we were hanging off of each other once again laughing like maniacs.

"So… can I try asking again what happened?" dad asked, as we tried to control our laughter and breathing.

We just ignored him, as we tried to brush the other off, seeing that it was useless and motioning to my dad that we were going upstairs to clean up. He only chuckled lightly to himself, shaking his head before moving to the dining room.

When we were in our room our laughter died a little bit as we tore the others clothes off, trying to brush the flour off of each other's faces.

All of the sudden, he crashed our lips together, his hands holding the sides of my neck gently.

"Thank you," he said when he pulled back a centimeter.

"You have nothing to thank me for," I replied, letting our lips meet once more, my hands moving over his bare back and pulling him closer.

The shower, the clean up, explanations, breakfast- all would have to wait. We needed this moment together where we could just be purely happy for once.

* * *

><p><strong>Super short, kind of choppy, lame, happy ending, un edited... all these words describe this chapter... I'm sorry! i hope you could kind of enjoy...<strong>


	86. Chapter 86

The school day went by quickly even with the fact it was Monday.

I had made a decision at lunch and now we were in the car, Kurt driving because I was so nervous and shaky, I didn't think I would be able to drive.

I kept my hands in my lap to try to hide this fact but Kurt knew. He simply reached one hand over and grasped both of them, running his thumb over the skin. It calmed me slightly, the gentle reassurance that he was going to be with me the whole way.

I didn't understand why though. All of those weeks ago when he visited Karofsky at the jail, I failed him. I let my emotions get in the way, and I failed. I didn't keep my promise. And it had to be one of my biggest regrets.

"Blaine, we're here," a quiet voice said.

I nodded and moved to get out of the car, but he only gripped my hands tighter in his own hand.

"You sure you want to do this," he stated.

I only nod. "I know he doesn't remember what happened or that he hates me... I just need to make sure he's alright. He's still my dad after all."

He nodded slightly, releasing my hands and both of us getting out of the car at the same time. He met up with me and I took his hand, gripping it perhaps too tight, but he didn't make note of it.  
>We slowly walked into the doors, asked the receptionist for his room and ten minutes later we were standing in front of his closed door.<p>

"H-his doors closed... Perhaps we should come another time," I said simply, backing up slowly.

He pulled me back. "Blaine... I know you want to do this and you'll only kick yourself if you don't. We can stay right here all you want... But eventually you'll have to face him."

Why did he always have to be right?

I raised a fist and knocked softly on the door, opening it slowly only after I heard the small "come in" from the other side.

"Blaine, you came," my mother said, smiling wide as she stood from my father's bedside to give me a hug.

"Polly is that Blaine?" my father said tiredly.

I walked tentatively away from my mother and towards the bed, holding back tears that threatened to push through.

"Hi dad," I said softly, the words tasting like venom when they came out.

"Son, how are you? I was hoping you would stop by," he said happily, taking my hand and squeezing it tight.

Just the amnesia, just the amnesia, I thought to myself, trying to brave the best smile I could.

"Blaine... I have something to tell you... And you probably won't enjoy hearing it... And you have every right to not want to, but... I'm so sorry Blaine. I'm sorry for the way I've acted the last few months. I was arrogant and stupid. I love you son, no matter who you are... I just want you happy."

I dropped his hand and backed away slowly, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"And Kurt... I'm sorry for the way I've acted towards you as well. This accident really brought things into perspective. I don't want to lose you like I lost Cooper. I don't want to not see you or not talk to you."

"Dad," I chocked out, trying to decide if it _was_ the amnesia or not.

"He started remembering this morning. He remembered everything... I was going to call you, but... That's not necessary I guess," mom said from behind, placing a hand on my back.

"Please Blaine," my dad started, holding his hand out to me. "You don't have to forgive me... Just understand that I'm being honest."

I started shaking my head, backing up slowly until I ran into Kurt. He put a hand on my waist and whispered, "what do you want to do?" softly for only us to hear.

"I-I'm- I can't do this... Not today." the words came out of my mouth unconsciously and I barely noticed my feet moving towards the door.

No one stopped me.

Once outside the door, I ran. I sprinted to the stairs, down all five flights and burst through the door to outside. The cool air hit me, cooling me off instantly. I simply fell to my knees, physically and emotionally exhausted. Surprisingly, no tears came with it. I simply sat there, after awhile falling back against the wall and closing my eyes, my whole body itching for a fight, a simple punch.

A hand was on my shoulder and I looked up to see Kurt kneeling next to me.

He didn't say anything... He didn't need to. He looked around and softly kissed my forehead before standing up and taking my hands to pull me up.

Nothing was said on the way home and when we got there, we avoided the parents, making our way up the stairs into my bedroom. I was too tired to ask questions.

He went to my dresser and pulled out sweat pants and a tank top, carrying them over and placing them on the bed.

He then stood in front of me and proceeded to take my shirt off followed by my jeans, his hands lingering against my skin. It was soothing and relaxing to be take care of like this, this feeling of pure love. He put the other articles of clothing on and took my hand, guiding me downstairs and into the garage to the small, soundproof haven.

He taped my hands, put my gloves on and positioned me in front of the bag before sitting on the ground against the wall.

I gave him a confused look, which he only gave me a small, almost sad smile and nodded toward the bag.

I looked at the object, got into position and went into my own little space.

* * *

><p><strong>Please excuse the shortness, errors and angst... next chapter coming soon. :)<strong>


	87. Chapter 87

"How are you doing?" I asked softly to the dark haired man, his head lying on my chest.

"Sore, angry, upset, tired," he mumbled, tightening the hold he had around my waist.

"You going to be alright this lovely Tuesday?" I asked the part about today very sarcastic.

"Mmmm, stupid tests," was all he mumbled in reply and I took that as a hint that even though he wanted to skip, he needed to go.

I ran my fingers through his hair and held him close. It was odd that he was referring to be in this position rather than the other way around. That fact only made me hold him closer.

"I don't think I can do this Kurt... I can't deal with him," he said all of the sudden, moving out of my arms so we could face each other.

I sighed and laid on my side so I could face him. "I know it's hard, but it'll take some time. No one expects you to be that forgiving after what he did to you. And I'm pretty sure that even your parents know that."

He closed his eyes, and I could visibly see him relax. I reached my hand up and caressed his cheek gently which made him open his eyes, no longer filled with anger or sadness.

"I love you," he said as he pulled me into his arms, both of us holding onto each other, our faces inches apart.

"I love you too. And just like you were here for me these last few months, I'll be right here as well. But promise me one thing?"

"Anything, love."

"Promise that if you're hurting... I-if you feel... Just promise me you'll let us in. Don't try to hide anything."

He bit his lip but eventually nodded, not looking entirely sure. I knew he would probably try to hide, but I would always find out.

I didn't know what else I could do for my boyfriend. What was there to do with a father who couldn't seem to make up his mind, a mother who doesn't know altogether and then a whole other family in the mix?

"What else can I do, Blaine?" I whispered, holding the side of his neck and swiping my thumb along his cheek bone.

"Nothing. There's isn't anything anybody can do for me," he said, resting our foreheads together. "Just love me no matter what?"

"You don't even have to ask me to do that, Blaine. And you know it," I said with a small smile, tilting my head up a little so our lips grazed softly against the others.

"Boys! Time to get up!" Carole called from down stairs.

We both let out a small, mocking groan, but neither of us moved, content to lie in each other's arms all day.

We moved closer to each other and our lips met, and slowly we were working each other's lips apart, wanting more and more of each other. I moved so I was on my back and Blaine was hovering above, our lips moving together perfectly, only breaking apart for a small breath.

"Boys! With the rate you all get ready, you'll be late to school!"

"Later," I stated with a smile, still a little breathless.

He sighed before rolling to the side to collapse on the mattress. I chuckled in response, twisting so I could place a small kiss to his cheek and climbed out of the warmth the sheets provided.

This was going to be a long day.

(Blaine)

It all started in math really. It was first period, so it was the perfect time for my day to be ruined.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Puck asked as I took the only empty seat- which happened to be next to him.

"Fine," I mumbled, definitely not in the mood for anything- especially talking.

I may or may not have dozed off because of the lack of sleep I received the previous night. Once he raised his fist I woke up with a start, everyone turned to face me.

"Mr. Anderson… would you like to share something with the class?" Mrs. Andrews asked impatiently.

"I-I-I", I stammered, trying to think of something to say. _Blaine Anderson never has to think of what to say. What is wrong with you? _An angry voice whispered harshly.

"He's had a rough week, Mrs. Andrews. Haven't you bud?" Puck said with ease, clapping a hand on my back.

I only nodded in response, surprised at how he covered for me… and how what he said wasn't even a lie.

"Well… Mr. Anderson needs to learn to pay attention. Not everyone can have good days but you are still required to be here."

I nodded, and placed my shaky hands in my lap and bouncing my foot up and down, trying to distract myself.

"Dude… you don't look so good. Maybe you should go to the nurse or something," Puck whispered my way. I only shook my head, taking my pencil in my right, still shaky hand and began the homework that was written on the board. I didn't even notice the senior next to me pull out his phone.

Chemistry came and I put my best mask on. Kurt couldn't know. He had too much stress as it was and he sure didn't need my crap as well.

I settled in my seat and waited for Kurt.

"Hey you," Kurt said softly when he finally arrived. He sat and instead of digging out his supplies he turned and looked at me. "What happened in math?" he asked quietly.

"I-I, nothing. Math was just math I guess," I said. I was always a terrible liar.

"Puck texted me. What happened Blaine? And what happened to the whole thing about no secrets through this thing?"

"I'm fine, Kurt. It's alright. I just wish it were Friday so I could spend the whole weekend with just my boyfriend." I smiled when he blushed slightly.

The bell rang and he whispered, "We'll talk later" before turning in his seat, now wondering where Trent was.

No one could know. Not anyone. I liked to keep things bottled up; it was what I was good at.

* * *

><p><strong>Look at me guys! two chapters in one day! :) *Sigh* still so behind though. thank you all for your encouragement, patience, and love through this. i really do appreciate it. :)<strong>


	88. Chapter 88

"Ok Blaine, I let you off the hook the last few times, and now I'm even more worried about you. What's going on?" I asked.

"Kurt, please. Nothing's going on," he tried to insist, but I knew better than to believe him. "Just go back to sleep."

"This is the second time you've woken up tonight and I've found you downstairs, and when you receive a text from Noah saying that something is going on with your boyfriend... This is not a "nothing" situation and I am not going back to sleep until you do... Or you tell me what's going on," I tried again. He sighed and put his head on my thighs, his back facing me and started stroking my knee.

"I'm just so fucking tired of this. I feel like it's a roller coaster that I can't get off of no matter how much I bed the operator. On top of that the nightmares are coming back. I don't understand anything and it's scaring me," he confessed softly. "I just want out. I want to go with you to New York and get away from this all."

I sighed a little, turned him so he was on his back and started stroking his hair.

"I know sweetheart. I want that too but you know you have to stay and finish school. And plus, they haven't even called you. I bet they understand and wait until you decide. I think they will get the hint after a little while."

"That's the problem... I don't know what I want. I don't know if I want to let them back in. They could always hurt me again."

"Yes, they could... But maybe that's just a risk you're going to have to take."

"When will you ever stop being so damn smart," he asked with a sigh, squeezing my hand a little.

"Only when my good looks run out... Which will be never," I said with a small smile.

"Well look who's here. Do I sense a little bit of confidence from one Kurt Hummel?" he smirked.

"Only because of you," I said sincerely.

He smiled back, sat up and captured my lips in a kiss. He leant forward a little and I leaned back, soon lying on the couch with his body covering mine.

"Why do we always end a serious conversation this way?" I asked teasingly as his lips left mine and traveled down my jaw and neck.

"Because, you. Are. Wonderful," he said, punctuating each word with a kiss until our lips met again.

"That's a sight I would rather not see this early in the morning, thank you," dad said from behind the couch.

Blaine jumped so much that he rolled off the couch, hitting his head on the coffee table in the process.

"Blaine," I gasped, leaning down. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah… I'm fine," he said as he turned around to face me, his hand to his head. Dad turned the light on and I saw red seeping through his fingers.

"God, Blaine!" I exclaimed, taking his hand away to reveal the cut on his forehead, the blood running down his face. "Dad, get a wet-"

"Here kid," dad said as he handed me the wet cloth.

I got on the ground in front of him and held his chin up with one hand, the other dabbing at the red blood that was trailing down his cheek and placing it carefully on the cut.

"I'm so sorry kid… I didn't realize you were that jumpy," dad said as he sat on the couch. Blaine only waved his hand at him as if to say "whatever".

"I think you're going to need stitches sweetie," I said softly as I took the cloth away and saw it was still bleeding a lot. He tensed and I knew what he was thinking. "He'll be four floors above us… don't worry," I said gently, sliding my free hand down and taking his hand.

"I'll go start the car," dad said, standing up to grab the keys, looking so guilty.

"Come on handsome… up we go," I said as I stood, helping him as well.

"I hate stitches… I hate hospitals… god, eff my life," he whispered. I couldn't tell if he was talking to me or not.

He carried the cloth against the cut as we walked out the door, my hand around his waist, letting my thumb trace a line along it. We climbed in the backseat and were headed towards the hospital, at five in the morning.

On the ride there, I would check the bleeding injury every once in awhile, and see there was no change. I sighed a little, hoping this would be the last of our problems… at least for him… at least for a week. He didn't need anything else to deal with.

We pulled into a parking spot and we piled out, not running, but walking fairly quickly into the Emergency room.

The waiting room was surprisingly empty, thankfully. It took all of five minutes to get in and get everything filled out.

"Alright Blaine, according to your charts, you have had ten stitches before. Is that right?" the doctor asked, moving his chair to sit in front of Blaine.

I saw him physically wince and nod. I only rested my hand on his back and rubbed small circles into it, knowing full well what the stitches were for.

"Alright, this should be pretty easy, huh?" the doctor asked as he examined the wound.

He only nodded, but I knew it was a lie. He was terrified.

The doctor gathered his supplies and began the process. I wasn't really paying attention to his work though. I only concentrated on Blaine's hold on my hand tightening every so often, the way his eyes were shut tight. Every once in awhile I would lean my forehead on the his temple and whisper something to him; occasionally something humorous which made him smile, and other encouraging which earned an attempt of turning his head, only to be chastised by the doctor.

"Alright bud, all done," the doctor said, patting Blaine's knee and pushing back to dispose of his gloves. "Be sure to not get anything in it and first signs of irritation or infection, come back and we'll have a look. Make an appointment on Monday to have the stitches removed and it should be as good as new. Just… stay away from coffee tables for awhile," he finished with a small wink.

"Thanks doc," the three of us said in unison.

"You doing alright Blaine?" I asked softly as we stood and started walking out of the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We might want to hurry seeing as we only have an hour to get ready for school," he said with a smile, reaching for my hand which I gladly took, not caring about the stares or the people.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he replied in the same volume. "Are we finishing what we started tonight?"

"After you talk a little more, alright? And we're staying away from tables and hard objects," I said with a small glare and smile.

"Do I have to talk?" he whined as we climbed in to the car.

"Yes Blaine. No if's ands or but's about it… isn't that right dad?"

"Hmmmm? Oh yeah, right," he replied, shooting us a small look as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Fine… but I won't like it," Blaine said, crossing his arms and slouching in his seat.

I only smiled and kissed his cheek.

I always loved when I got my way in things.

* * *

><p><strong>usual apologies and all of that... my goal is to have two more chapters tonight... we'll see. :)<strong>


	89. Chapter 89

"You're avoiding me," Kurt said as he came into the living room and sat next to me on the couch.

"No… I just don't want to talk… there really isn't anything to talk about," I said calmly, taking his hand in mine and massaged his palm.

"Then why are you up at three AM for the third night in a row? Hmmm?" he asked with pleading eyes.

"I-it's just… I hate him. I hate him so damn much," I said, anger swirling inside of me.

"Why do you hate him?" he asked, scooting closer to me, taking both of my hands and set them on his legs.

"He's so stupid and I-I just don't know what to do because he is being so fucking stupid and just… just so infuriating." I stood up and started to pace, the anger reaching the boiling point. "I mean, what's his angle? He doesn't have Cooper, and he wouldn't have me but he needs someone to carry on his name? Is that it?" I half yelled.

"Blaine," Kurt sighed, standing up. "Calm down."

"No Kurt. That _man _hurt me and I will not take his apologies. I will not take anything he is willing to fucking give me. Even if he is on his fucking knees, I will not give in to his little stupid games he plays." I was only half aware of the tears running down my cheeks and the three additional people standing at the stairs. "I can't do it Kurt, I can't," I sobbed, covering my face with both hands.

Kurt wrapped both of his arms around me, holding me close to his chest as I cried. I didn't bother moving my hands though. I couldn't. He led me over to the couch and sat us down and I immediately curled into his side, my arms clutching his shirt; where? I didn't know. I needed to hold on to something… some_one. _His arm went around my shoulders as the other hand cradled the side of my head.

"I was wondering when you were going to let that one out. I was kind of getting impatient," he said softly before kissing my curls. And that just made me cry harder. Because how in the world did I end up with the most perfect boyfriend who knows me way better than myself? Who loves me unconditionally and cares and is just… perfect?

"I c-can't do this Kurt," I hiccupped once my tears had slowed.

He gently pushed me up and cradled my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him.

"You are the strongest person I know Blaine. Of course you can do it. It's going to be difficult, I know. But I know that you will make the right decision that is right for you and no one else. And I'll be here no matter what," he said, swiping his thumbs over my wet cheekbones.

"And you can count us in on that one too Blaine. No matter what happens, we'll still be here whenever you need us," dad said from the behind the couch. "We love you Blaine, so much."

I bit my lip, trying to decide what to do.

I only nodded. There was nothing else I could do.

"I think I've got this guys… go back to sleep," Kurt said, never taking his eyes off of me.

"Alright boys… be sure to get some kind of sleep at least," dad said as he squeezed my shoulder a little. I looked up and we shared a small smile before he went back upstairs, following mom and Finn.

Kurt kissed my forehead, right above the small cut, and finally kissed my lips. He proceeded to lie down and I followed, most of my body on top of him, my head fitting nicely on his chest. His hand cradled my head as before, his other arm snaking around my back to hold me tight.

"I love you Blaine. And I will do anything, anything at all to take this hurt away," he murmured before I fell asleep.

"Now you're absolutely positive about this, right? Because after this, there really isn't any going back," Kurt said, squeezing my hand a little as we stood in front of the hospital door.

"Yeah… I'm sure. I just hope he is too," I said simply, taking the first step forward and walking straight into the room without knocking.

"Blaine," my dad said excitedly. "I didn't expect to see you."

"Well… here I am," I said awkwardly, rubbing the back of my neck. Some habits you never grow out of.

"Well there you are. Hello Kurt. It's nice to see you again." Kurt didn't say anything. I didn't blame him.

"Dad… uhhh, I want," I cleared my throat. "I want to take you up on your offer."

My father looked taken aback at this statement. Like he didn't expect me to make that decision.

"Blaine," he whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek. I stepped forward and took his hand.

"Now, it's going to take some work and effort and lots of time. And I still want to live with the Hummels."

He looked slightly disappointed at this but nodded. "I can understand that."

"You hurt me dad, and I need to regain your trust again. I'm willing to if you are."

He squeezed my hand and smiled. "I am, son. I'm sor-"

"I really don't want to hear it at the moment, dad. _I'm _sorry… but I just can't right now."

"I'm really glad you came, Blaine. I was stupid to try to lose you."

I felt the tears threatening to pool over. I needed to get out.

"I'll see you later dad. I-I gotta go," I said quickly, releasing his hand and backing away.

"I love you Blaine."

I stopped. I stared. I felt sick to my stomach. I nodded.

Kurt took my hand from behind and I left the room silently. We walked to the car silently. We rode home silently. Once I was inside, I ran. I ran as fast as I could to my room to change and ran back down to the garage, ready for the escape. For the release I needed.

And there was Kurt. Sitting in his usual spot with two glasses of water next to him.


	90. Chapter 90

"Friday has come at last," I whispered softly to the man still lying on my chest.

"Mmmmm, thank god," Blaine whispered. "Parents are going out of town…. Finn's to Rachel's."

I smiled at the laziness in his tired voice and the smile I felt against my chest. I simply raked my fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp.

"So does that mean amazing massages, shower sex, _and _amazing sex in general?"

"Hmmm, it might," Blaine replied, situating himself so he could look at me, his smile wider than I had seen it in days.

"Good," I said tapping his nose lightly before pushing him onto the mattress so I could get up. But that failed as he pulled me on top of him and kissed me eagerly, my thigh running into his growing erection.

"God Blaine, really? We haven't even done anything," I said with a smirk as he kissed my neck.

"Just seeing you every morning, just you being here… it's all I need," he said with a sincere smile. "It's all I'll ever need in life."

He took my left hand and touched his thumb to the silver on my finger before intertwining all of them together, one by one.

"The touch of the fingertips is as sexy as it gets, Kurt Hummel."

We laid our hands on the mattress and I moved to kiss him deeply, slowly, passionately, to show him how much love I had for him.

"Tonight," I said with a smile before getting up to take my morning shower.

The day went quickly, as it always did on Fridays and soon we were in the house alone, with the wind blowing unusually strong, rain coming down hard outside. We found ourselves cuddled close on the couch, a blanket draped over our legs as we watched _A Walk to Remember_. The lights would occasionally flicker which made me become concerned and cuddled even closer to Blaine.

"Don't worry, nothing's going to happen. I've gotcha," he simply said into my hair before kissing the top of my head. Of course he knew I was scared of the dark. Of course he knew my fear of storms.

I drifted off somewhere in the middle of the movie and woke up to find myself in the dark with Blaine shifting beside me. I clutched onto him for the life of me and a sound came from my throat.

"Blaine."

"It's alright Kurt. I'm not going anywhere. The lights will come on soon," he said as he reached down to pick up the ends of the blanket and pull it up a little. "In the meantime, we can kiss passionately, have sex, talk… or have sex," he said in a low, possibly seductive voice.

"Hmmm, maybe we can save sex for a little later… I like to hear your voice when I'm scared. It soothes me," I said, curling into him even more.

"Alright then… what is going on in the wonderful world of Kurt Hummel?"

"I was actually hoping we could talk about you," I said carefully.

"Kurt," he began. "We've talked about me for the last week. Let's find another topic to talk about. Like NYADA auditions."

I bit my lip. I hadn't even thought of NYADA in so long. What was I going to sing? What the hell was I going to wear!

"Kurt, you will do perfectly fine, and you will get into that school. They would be a seriously fucked up school if they didn't take you."

"I'm not going without Rachel. If I can't have you, then I at least need my second best friend there."

He sighed a little and pulled me closer.

"I don't want to think about goodbyes. Not today. Can we wait until August?"

I nodded gratefully against his shoulder, forcing the tears back.

Goodbyes were going to come soon and it wasn't fair. I hated goodbyes. I had ever since my mother passed away. I didn't even get to say goodbye to her. That whole day was a blur and I don't remember a thing.

That wasn't going to happen. I was going to remember every moment I had with him. Every single memory would be cherished until that goodbye.

But it wasn't officially goodbye. I told him I would never say that to him. It was more like, "I'll see you later" than anything.

But no. We couldn't think about that now. It was only the beginning of April. We still had five months.

"Kurt? You alright?" he asked as he rubbed my back a little.

"Mmmm," I shivered.

"You know… the human body absorbs more heat if the participants are naked," he whispered.

I laughed slightly at this before sitting up and lifting my shirt up and over my head as he did the same.

A lightning bolt lit the sky. Thunder crashed shaking the house. I was once again close against Blaine's bare chest.

"C-can we get the generator?"

"Sure thing sweetie. Wanna wait here or come with?" he asked smoothing my hair down.

"What do you think?" I asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world as I put my shirt back on and looked for Blaine's old Dalton sweatshirt.

We ran through the rain and wind to the shed and retrieved it, carrying it around the front to the garage. We quickly opened the door and put it inside, closing the heavy door immediately.

We fumbled through the dark with the minimal light we received from the flashlights looking for power cords and whatever else Blaine had said we needed to hook it up in the garage.

When the small hum of the generator came and the lights turned on, I sighed in relief hugging my boyfriend.

"This is why we keep you around," I said softly. We both chuckled a little and I realized how much I missed his laugh.

We went back to the couch and proceeded to strip and lips crashing, hands grabbing, touching, wanting.

I didn't know how long it had been, but all of the sudden a pounding headache came through my head.

"Blaine, god," I whispered as I collapsed on top of him and pressed my forehead into his shoulder. "Headache."

"Me too," he whispered.

"And I'm so tired."

"Mmmm," he hummed.

I was barely asleep when I heard a knock on the front door. I was in too much pain to get up. I could barely get up to get rid of the nausea building up inside me. Besides, who would be knocking on our door in the middle of the night? Or whatever time it was.

I barely registered the front door being burst open, the shouting, the men in gas masks and yellow jackets. I couldn't even tell if they were hot or not.

I felt a mask go over my mouth and nose before everything went away.


	91. Chapter 91

I woke up in a car. When I had a look around I realized the car was in fact an ambulance with two paramedics and-

"Kurt," I whispered to the man on my left.

"Shh, buddy, you're both going to be alright. You have Carbon Monoxide poisoning. We are taking you to the hospital," the paramedic said as he readjusted the mask that was over my nose and mouth. "Just relax."

I only nodded and closed my eyes.

We were both going to be ok. Kurt was going to be fine.

"Turn him on his side!" the paramedic shouted, making me come out of my relax state. "Try to hold him still!"

I glanced over and saw my boyfriend tilted on his side, shaking uncontrollably. My vision went blurry and I tried to focus on him but it was so hard. I reached my weak hand over and finally found his and grabbed onto it.

"Come on Kurt. I love you," I whispered brokenly.

His shaking ceased and he was returned on his back, but I never let go.

Once we arrived at the hospital, we were forced apart and put in separate rooms. I was too tired to argue and from what I could tell, Kurt was still asleep.

"Hello Mr. Anderson, it's Dr. Wilkening again," the doctor from just a month before said quietly as he leaned on the bed that I was now on. "I thought I told you boys to never come back?"

I tried to understand what he was saying, but my brain was fuzzy, and I was really tired still.

"Alright, you rest a bit and we'll keep the oxygen going. Your parents are on their way and we'll get you out of here in no time."

As the doctor turned to leave, I held up a weak hand and touched his arm.

"Kurt," I whispered through the mask.

"Don't worry, I already have it covered," he said gently as he looked over his shoulder. "Well look who's here."

They wheeled another bed in and placed it right next to mine, the rails touching.

"You're both going to be fine. Luckily your neighbor called soon enough that- you boys just get some sleep. We'll talk later."

I happily obliged, first taking Kurt's hand in mine and closing my eyes to blissful sleep.

(Burt)

"Burt, the doctor said they're fine. They're both going to be ok," Carole said, probably because of my speeding.

"Doesn't matter. I need to get to them," I said simply, thankful for the late hour of this early Saturday morning.

She simply laid a hand on my arm and squeezed it.

We pulled up to the hospital and I practically ran through the doors going straight to the nurses' station.

"Ahhh, Mr. Hummel. Right this way," the nurse said, getting up from her seat and guiding me to the hospital room.

I went in and saw them both attached to oxygen masks, holding hands and both asleep… and naked… at least from the waist up.

"Hello Mr. Hummel," Dr. Wilkening said as he walked in moments later.

"What happened?"

"Well the fire department received a call from your neighbor across the street. He saw them put the generator in your garage. He tried to call out to them but the storm is so strong that they couldn't hear him. He called the fire department for suspected carbon dioxide poisoning. Luckily, they got there in time to save them. We suspect they were experiencing the early symptoms, but now they are hooked up to pure oxygen and should be as good as new in five to six hours."

I was silent. What was there to even say? They were safe, and I guessed that was all that mattered.

"Thank you doctor."

"And also, the paramedics mentioned that Kurt had a small seizure on the way here. Nothing to really cause alarm to because it's one of the symptoms of CO2 poisoning, but we should keep an eye on that. If you need anything, just press that red button."

I nodded and took Kurt's delicate hand in mine and gave it a small squeeze.

My boys were safe, and that was all that mattered.

(Kurt)

_Why the hell was I naked?_ Was the first thought that crossed my mind. At least my headache had gone.

Both of my hands were filled with the warmth of others; one large and rough, the other smaller and smoother.

I opened my eyes and saw bright lights above me.

_Hospital._

"Kurt? Kurt, you awake?" an older man asked from beside me.

I tried to talk but I was too stunned by the oxygen mask covering my nose and mouth to think about that. I let out a small noise.

"Kurt, you're in the hospital," a new voice said. "You and Blaine were exposed to Carbon Monoxide."

The voice went on and on but my mind was still a little hazy from just waking up. I turned and saw Blaine and his golden eyes staring back at me. We smiled.

We tried to talk to each other, but the voices in the room and the masks made it extremely difficult to do so.

"You should never put generators inside of the house because this can happen. If your neighbor hadn't caught you, you would both be dead."

I turned my head slowly and saw my dad and Dr… what was his name? Wilkening was it? Hovering above me.

"You both will be just fine. Just let me know if you need anything," the Doctor said and turned towards the door.

"I'm so glad you boys are alright," dad whispered, squeezing my hand.

"I'm sorry dad," I managed to get out, my voice muffled.

"Don't worry about it. Now you know."

"I-I want to see my dad," Blaine said all of the sudden.

Dad looked shell shocked. The last he had heard, Blaine didn't want anything to do with the man, of course he would be surprised.

"A-alright. I'll see what I can do," he said briefly before exiting the room.

"You alright?" I asked, laughing slightly at the situation.

"Yeah… you?" he smiled.

"Fine… boy we're stupid," I said laughing through the mask.

"Yep! At least we're stupid together."

"Alright, so one the doctor wants to keep you overnight, just to make sure. Since you both are so small, they want to make sure everything's perfect. And I guess your dad is busy doing something and isn't allowed to come down here until tomorrow. But he promises he will," dad said when he came back in.

Blaine only nodded, running his thumb over my knuckles.

"Alright, how about I run and get you both some clothes while you guys sleep."

"Mmhmm," we both hummed in agreement.

Once my dad had left, we both smiled.

"My only regret is not being able to see the guys' face when they came to get us. That had to be embarrassing," Blaine said with a small chuckle.

I let out something between a croak and a laugh as I squeezed his hand.

"No more life threatening events, alright?" I asked.

"Deal. Now how about we sleep."

"I'm sure the machines will reach… wanna join me?"

He sat up a little and weakly pushed himself over to my bed and climbed under the covers with me.

"Much better," I said as we turned on our sides to face each other. "Now we just need to be able to kiss and it would be perfect."

"A couple more hours I guess… now just sleep. I can see you're tired."

"Mmmm… what about you?" I asked as I took a deep breath of the pure air and closed my eyes.

"I'm fine. I'll be here when you wake up. Goodnight my sweet prince."

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies for any inaccurate information, sloppiness, errors, same old same old. Sorry i left you all in misery last night! :)<strong>


	92. Chapter 92

"Blaine?" I asked softly, knowing full well he was awake.

"Hmmm?"

"I want to ask you something… but I don't want to make you upset or anything," I said tentatively.

"Just ask Kurt… it's alright," he replied with a sigh.

"Why did you change your mind about your dad? I mean, one minute you're screaming about him and how angry he makes you… but then you want him in your life again."

He shifted a little and stared at the ceiling as I laid my head on his chest, tracing small patterns above his navel.

"It's one of those things I guess. I'm…. I'm the sort of guy to give second chances. Granted, it depends on the situation. But like I've said before… I love him, he's still my dad and nothing will change that. I don't want to grow up and have to explain to our kids that they only have one grandpa. It's just one of those things I guess."

"Oh, so we have kids now, huh?" I asked with a small laugh as I held him closer, grateful the nurses had taken our masks off as I kissed his chest. "I think that's adorable. But I totally get it. I just wanted to make sure that everything… that you get everything _you _want. Not what you think your father, or dad or I want."

"Well, at this moment, I have everything that I could possibly _need_. What more could I _want?_"

"Why are we so damn cheesy? You would think the poison would have helped with that."

"Ok boys, time to get going," dad said as he entered the room. "We can make a stop upstairs as well, Blaine."

I sat up and moved, thankful that dad brought us the change of clothes that we changed into right away.

"You want to do this alone?" I asked as I turned around to meet his eyes.

"I think," he cleared his throat. "I think that's a great idea. I won't be long."

"Take your time kid," dad said, placing a hand on his shoulder when he was close enough to him. We'll follow you up… just in case you need us."

Blaine nodded and we headed up to the floor Mr. Anderson was on.

(Blaine)

"H-hey dad," I whispered when I stepped in the room and saw that mom was asleep- even with the fact it was almost nine in the morning.

"Hey, Blaine," dad exclaimed, pushing his paper to the side. "She didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I guess she went to check on you but you were asleep."

I only nodded, only a little surprised- and a little embarrassed- that she checked up on me.

"So, how are you feeling dad?" I asked as I sat on the edge of his bed.

"Much better. They said I could go home later today." Dad bit his lip and I knew something was coming. "Son, I want you to think about something. But I want you to know there is no pressure, and the choice is ultimately up to you and no feelings will be hurt, alright?"

I could only nod. I should have seen this coming.

"Will you come live with us again? That big house feels so empty without you there. And both your mother and I would really like you back," he said, tears gathering in his eyes.

"I-I-I… I don't know dad. Can I have time?"

"Of course son, of course. I just wanted you to know that that was an option. I know how much you love the Hummel- Hudson's… but I wanted you to know that our place is always open as well."

"Thanks dad… that really means a lot," I responded, refusing to look him in the eye. I fought the urge to draw my hand back when he took it.

"And don't scare us like that again, alright? I don't want to find out that you were in the hospital again, you hear?"

I smiled and ducked my head. "Yes dad."

"And what happened to your head?" he asked as he gently pushed my head back to examine the healing cut.

"Uh… long story. Just hit it on the table."

"Doing what exactly?"

"You really don't want to know that," I said with a small laugh, grinning even wider when I saw the realization play out on his face.

"Well, you should get home and rest. Don't hesitate to call us if you need anything Blaine. I really do mean that."

"I will dad. Thank you again," I said as I stood, squeezing his hand a little, a small gesture of gratitude. "For everything."

"I love you Blaine."

"I-I-I… I love you too dad," I said, moving forward and hugging my dad. It didn't feel right. It felt out of place and foreign. But it felt so right at the same time. This was my father. And nothing could ever change that.

* * *

><p><strong>You know what? i'm going to stop apologizing... because these chapters speak that clearly... and i'm sure you guys know how incredibly sorry i am... so yeah. hopefully one or two chapters to come tonight.<strong>


	93. Chapter 93

"You've had your thinking face on since yesterday… what's wrong?" I asked as we prepared to get ready for school.

"My dad asked if I would consider moving back in with them," he said quietly.

I took a deep breath and held it. He was just getting settled. And our relationship was becoming even stronger than before. He couldn't leave. Not yet.

"I haven't made a decision yet… but I'm actually thinking about it. I love you guys a lot… but if I want my relationship with my dad to grow then…" he shrugged. "It's something I gotta do… right?"

I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You know I can't answer that Blaine. You are the only one who can decide what's best for you. I'm pretty sure we've been over this before," I whispered with a small smile, fighting back tears.

"I don't want to say goodbye yet. The last few months have been so… amazing. I can't say goodbye to you."

"Blaine, everything that happens this year will never be a goodbye… more like a see you around, or I'm not leaving permanently. Never a goodbye though. And you have to decide what's best for you and your dad, alright?"

He nodded against my shoulder and pulled back, cupping my face in his hands, and kissing me taking me by surprise.

"I love you so much. You mean everything to me and this," he picked up my left hand to show off the ring, "is proof of that."

"I love you," I whispered.

"Boys! You're going to be late for school," Carole yelled from down the stairs.

"Don't think too much though. I still want you to be down to earth," I said with a smile, brushing my thumb lightly over his cheek bone before moving to go to the door and out in the hallway. Before I reached the stairs, he had caught up with me and grabbed my hand as we walked down together.

"Hey boys, sleep well?" dad asked, peering over his newspaper.

"Surprisingly yeah. You would think with how much I slept this weekend, I wouldn't," I said, sitting down with the yogurt I had grabbed from the refrigerator.

"And you aren't having any problems, right?"

"I'm fine dad."

"And I am too," Blaine added. "We'll let you know though."

"Good," my dad said with satisfactory. "I have raised you both well… ummm, well, you know-"

"I know," Blaine said with a smile before taking a spoonful of his cereal.

* * *

><p>"Hey Finn told me what happened. You alright?" Trent asked once I sat next to him in Chemistry.<p>

"Since when did you two become friends? I didn't even know you knew each other," I said as I took my notebook out.

He only shrugged and gave me the look everyone seemed to give me.

"Yes Trent, we are both perfectly fine. There wasn't a really high level of Carbon Monoxide and they found us just in time. Our house is clean and we have never felt better. Isn't that right Blaine?" I asked as I felt him sit down next to me, his white shirt dyed red.

"I forgot a change of clothes," he stated simply as he dug out his own notebook and pencil.

I looked over to Trent who was only rubbing his eyes. When he looked up there was pain, or sadness.

"You alright?" I dared to ask.

"I'm just so freaking tired of everyone treating us like we're nobody's. Like we don't matter. We are people with feelings," he said, loud enough for others around to hear.

I could only nod. It looked like he was still adjusting to this new lifestyle… which totally sucked in a high school setting. I made a mental note to talk to him more later when the bell rung.

The whole class period, no one dared talk to us, no dared to even talk to us. Either they were too afraid of Trent or afraid in general. It was a nice change.

"We'll head home for lunch to grab some clothes for you," I said quietly to Blaine.

He only nodded and gave me a half smile. The only smile when he wasn't in the mood for anything at all, but still found the need to be polite.

I sighed inwardly, wishing that the hurting world would just go away and leave the three of us alone.

"I'm worried about him dad," I said that evening when Blaine was in the garage, Carole was at work and Finn was at Rachel's. "I don't think he knows what he wants."

"Just give him time bud. He'll make the right choice. He's a smart man and he'll let us know when he knows. Just don't push him too hard," the older man said.

"He seems so distant. Like he can't think straight or something… something's off about him," I acknowledged, glancing over to the garage door.

"Well, it's been a rough week for him… a very interesting, confusing week. He just needs some time… and maybe even some space. Like… no one breathing down his neck every second?"

"I am not!" I said in surprise that he would even mention that.

"I only tell it as I see it. Don't mention anything. Take it at his pace. And I would really like you both to go back to the original sleeping arrangements."

"You cannot be serious. He still needs me dad! We need each other," I said, preparing to stand up and storm off.

"Kurt, my house, my rules. I honestly think you both will be perfectly fine with a wall between you two. Things have calmed down a bit and you need to start realizing you won't have this next year. And if Blaine does move in with his parents… well there's that too."

"This is completely unfair dad. We depend on each other."

"I know kid… I just want you both to look at things from my perspective. I don't want either of you to get hurt."

I got up and stormed off, not saying a simple goodnight to my dad, or telling Blaine I was turning in. I went straight to my bedroom, throwing some pajama pants on and slipped under my warm covers.

I waited until I heard the garage door shut quietly, the whispered conversation and prepared for the gentle feet padding across the carpet to enter my room.

But they didn't.

They went right passed.

The left side of the bed was colder that night.

* * *

><p><strong>:(<strong>


	94. Chapter 94

"I missed you last night," I said softly when we were both brushing our teeth together.

"I did too... But your dad has a point," he said as he bent down to spit.

"Wait wait wait, two things. One... You're actually taking his side? The enemy?"

"Kurt, he has a point. In the fall we won have this... IRS just one of those things sweetie. And sometimes it's good for a little bit of space in a relationship. No matter how much I love being around you," he said as he kisses my cheek. "Second thing."

I set my tooth brush down once I was done rinsing and turned to look at him.

"When did he become my dad?"

He sighed a little bit and dropped his head.

"I was hoping I could tell you all when we were together." he took a deep breath. "I'm moving back in with my parents."

"Blaine," I breathed, wishing that I had heard wrong.

"If dad really wants this, then we are both going to have to put in the effort. Now do I think he's being completely honest?" he shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm willing to give him the chance."

"When?" I whispered, not trusting any other words.

"I'm thinking this weekend. That way we won't have to waste a lot of time and... Stuff," he said sadly, looking away and bracing himself against the counter. "I don't want to Kurt but-"

"But it's something you gotta do," I finished, giving him a smile when he looked up. "I understand."

"Just... Let me tell them, alright?" he asked as he took my hand, running his thumb over my knuckles.

I only nodded before closing the distance between us, sealing our lips together.

"Dudes, love ya and stuff... Just leave that for behind closed doors," Finn said as he walked by the room which we had forgotten to close the door.

"Sorry Finn," we said with a small smirk.

He sent us a small, mocking glare before smiling as he went downstairs.

"We have the house to ourselves this afternoon. No one is getting back until at least eight. What do you say about some amazing "goodbye" sex?" I asked as I rested my arms around his shoulders, his own low only hips.

"Mmmm, that sounds absolutely wonderful," he whispered, kissing me again. "Crap, not tonight," he said breaking the kiss.

"What? Why?" I asked, trying to put on the best disappointed face I could.

"Cooper… he gets in town today and I promised that I would have dinner with him. I need to have full concentration so I can get through it painlessly."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Oh, nothing I guess… I just haven't seen him since I came out… which I still have to decide whether it was because of that or my dad's reaction." He shrugged. "It's just one of those things, I guess. Maybe we can shoot for tomorrow night," he suggested.

"We'll see. Now, we need to finish getting ready," I said quietly. I ran my thumb over the still evident scar that had formed on his forehead. "Does it hurt at all? Any headaches?"

"Kurt, I'm fine. Taking out the stitches was not a problem and they said that the CO2 would have no affect on it at all. There is nothing to worry about."

"I just want to make sure. I'm worried about you," I confessed as we walked back to my bedroom.

"You've been saying that a lot lately. And like all of the other times, you shouldn't. I'm perfectly fine emotionally, physically, mentally and anything else that could possibly be wrong. I promise."

"And you promise to tell me if anything happens when you move back in? No secrets, right?"

He shook his head and even gave me scouts honor. "I promise Kurt. But nothing will happen, and you have nothing to worry about."

"Hey Coop," I said as we met outside Breadstix.

"Hey, squirt! I've missed you," he seemed to say sincerely as he engulfed me in a hug.

I was reluctant but gave in after thirty seconds of his arms around me. It was so uncomfortable and it just didn't feel right. Why couldn't I be at home having sex?

_Oh god, I need to stop thinking about it or else Cooper will see…_

"So, didn't bring your boyfriend along?"

"Oh, Kurt? No, I figured you and I needed to catch up before you met him. I've missed you Cooper… I really have."

"Come on, let's get inside and we'll chat."

Dinner went smoothly as we caught up on the last four years of each other's lives. Cooper was successful and currently had two girlfriends. I told him all about the Warblers and Dalton, Kurt… more about Kurt. How much I loved him with everything I had…. More Kurt talk.

"Well, sounds like I really need to meet him then, hmmm?" Cooper asked as he crunched on a breadstick, raising his eyebrows.

"When do you leave?" I asked, taking a bite of my salad.

"Sunday. Taking the latest flight out. So you're moving in with mom and dad again?"

We had talked about it earlier, but I was grateful that the waitress interrupted then. But now it was up again.

"Y-yeah… I really don't want to talk about it," I said, meeting his eyes briefly before turning them to an old couple in a nearby booth.

"I get it, Blaine. Dad can be… difficult, sometimes. Just call me if you need me alright?"

"Yeah, Coop… I will."

"Now… how about you go home so you can have some amazing sex with your boyfriend, huh?" he asked as he stood up from his seat.

I knew my whole body must have been crimson as I stood with him.

"Oh please, I see it written all over your face. No need to be embarrassed squirt."

We left the restaurant and I said a brief goodbye to my brother and got in my car.

"Wasn't so bad for the first time in four years," I said aloud to myself as I started the car.

I pulled out of the parking lot and practically sped home only to see Burt and Carole's cars in the driveway.

I didn't want to tell them. They had been so nice to me after all of those months. I didn't want to leave… but like I had told Kurt, I felt like I needed to.

I bit my lip and decided that I would tell them the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, here's the deal. Senior year is tough- end of story. It's just going to be even more stressful from now until June but i am trying my hardest to catch up. My goal is to have 365 days by December 31... even if i don't meet that goal, you WILL have 365 chapters... no matter what. That is my promise to all of you lovely people. i am NOT abandoning this whatsoever. Not even death itself will keep me from this story. :) <strong>

**Btw guys... You all are amazing and i love you all. Thank you. :D**


	95. Chapter 95

"Hey Trent, wait up," I said as I saw him walking down the hall towards our second period.

"Hey Kurt, what's up?" he asked as he gripped the shoulder straps of his backpack.

"Oh nothing. You alright? You've seemed… off the last couple of days. Everything ok with Sebastian?"

"Oh yeah, everything's perfect with him. He's incredible," he said with a small smile. "I don't know… just stressed with school and stuff I guess."

"You sure? 'Cause you know you can come talk to me if you need to."

"Kurt, I'm fine. Really," he said calmly.

I only nodded and opened the door to our chemistry class and held it open for him before stepping inside.

This Wednesday was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"I haven't talked to you like all day. I missed you," I said to the dark haired man sitting at the dining room table. "Why didn't you come to Glee practice?"<p>

Blaine shrugged. "Just tired I guess… stressed. I just needed some space from people."

I nodded a little and turned to leave but his hesitant noise caught me off guard.

"Y-you could stay if you want. I won't object," he said, his voice a little shaky, a small smile starting to form.

I gave him another smile as I took my bag and set it by the chair I sat in. I took out the homework that I needed to complete and set everything on the table. When I looked up I saw he was staring at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked softly, my grin widening.

"I love you so much," he replied, tilting his head slightly in that Blaine sort of way.

"I love you too Blaine," I whispered, laying my hand on top of his, running my thumb along his knuckles. Our hands retreated and picked up our writing utensils, and I was wishing, once again, that we both weren't right handed.

I stared off into space the first few minutes, thinking of what it would be like this weekend, and the week following. How different it would be to not wake up and have to share a bathroom with him, without the goodnight kisses, without goodnight songs; his voice filling the small room. I thought about not being able to just lie in his arm, heat radiating from his skin, warming me instantly. I thought of-

"What're you thinking about, love?" he asked softly, returning his hand to mine, giving it a gently squeeze.

"Just thinking about next week… what it all entails I guess," I said with a small shrug.

"You're not losing me, Kurt. We're only going to be about an hour away, and it's not like we won't see each other at school or that I can't stay over on the weekends. It just means we won't be as close as before physically. Nothing else is going to change," he said softly, his eyes glistening in the light.

"You just promise me, that you will be completely honest about everything," I said, my voice becoming thick and uneven.

"I will. I promise. No secrets."

"Good," I said simply, leaning forward and capturing his lips with mine. "God I wish that my dad wasn't going to be home in ten minutes. We could have amazing sex right now."

"I'm leaving Saturday… I bet we could skip Glee practice again on Friday since everyone's working and school gets out earlier."

"But that's two days away Blaine! Two. Days," I said. "I don't think I can wait that long."

"Well, I could certainly give you a-"

The front door opened and we quickly went back to our work when we heard a set of car keys and a purse being set on the counter.

"Hey boys, how was school?" Carole asked as she walked into the dining room.

"Fine. I thought you wouldn't be home to late," Blaine observed.

"One of my coworkers needed the extra time," she said with a shrug. "Why aren't you at Glee? Everything alright?"

"Fine," we both said in unison as we looked at each other, sorrow filling our eyes at the fact that we had to tell them tonight.

"Are you waiting until Burt is home so you boys can tell us?" she asked as she leaned against the back of Blaine's chair.

He nodded, right as the front door opened. He immediately let his head fall into his arms on the table and let out a small sigh. I smiled slightly and rubbed his back.

"Hello, how is my wonderful family doing?" dad called from the kitchen.

"Burt, you wanna come in here? The boys have something to tell us," Carole said as she moved to the chair across from me.

Dad seemed to walk faster to the table than usual and sat at the head of the table so he was looking at Blaine.

"What's going on?"

Blaine took a deep breath as he lifted his head and rubbed the back of his neck. I reached out and took it in my own, encasing it with both of my hands. He gave me a grateful smile as he took a breath and spat it out.

"I decided that I'm going to move back in with my parents."

There were moments of silence as the new sunk into my own parents.

"This is what you really want?" Dad asked; his hands folded together on the table. "Nothing that your dad talked you into or something?"

"No sir, if my dad is willing to make an effort, I do as well. It's just one of those things."

"Blaine… even though you're moving back doesn't give you permission to use sir. It's still Burt," he said with a small smile as he stood up and pulled Blaine up and engulfed him in a hug.

I could have sworn I heard a small _thank you_ escape from Blaine, and a barely whispered _you always have a place to stay here kiddo_ from my dad.

They both pulled back and dad patted Blaine on the shoulder.

"When are you thinking?" Carole asked softly through her tears.

Blaine only smiled and pulled her into a hug as well, just like a son comforting his mother would do.

"Uh, this Saturday actually," he said as he pulled back, rubbing his eyes with his index finger and thumb from his left hand.

"Well… I guess we should get you all packed up," dad said through a small broken voice.

If this was tough for them, August was going to be hell.

* * *

><p><strong>So, i'm going to go work on grad announcements and stuff i should actually be doing... but hopefully i will have at least more chapter up tonight. :) maybe... if i'm really being ambitious, i'll actually write the whole moving chapter... hmmm... we'll see... or maybe sex. who knows really. we'll see.<strong>

**and now i'm stalling... and now i'm leaving. Goodbye wonderful people whom i love so so much. :)**


	96. Chapter 96

The morning came all too quickly and I was once again woke up to an empty half of the bed. No one to roll over next to, to kiss his cheek, to be held. Just an empty space of sheets.

I sighed a little as I sat up and moved around the room, trying to decide what to wear, pull out everything I needed for the day and finally running the water for the shower.

As I stepped in and let the water run over my head and shoulders, I simply stood there thinking. What was it going to be like come fall? Blaine would still be right here in Lima and I would be in New York.

Sure, we had done our research. It would take almost a day to drive, and only a few hours to fly. Driving might be cheaper, but flying would mean getting to each other faster. We had tried looking at buses, but there wasn't a lot of information out there so we couldn't compare that. But of course, if we really didn't want to spend money, we could ride our bikes, which according to Google would take three days.

As I washed my hair I kept thinking- which was what a lot of us seemed to be doing lately. There was six weeks until the glorious graduation, seven weeks until the whole school was out for the summer which left about nine weeks for just for us before everyone would send us on our own separate ways.

I turned the water off and grabbed the nearby towel and wrapped it around my waist as I stepped into the bedroom. I smiled to myself when I heard Blaine singing in the shower on the other side of the wall.

I decided not to turn on my IPod.

I changed into the clothes that I had picked out and dried my hair, styling it into the coif that I had learned to master and sat at the vanity, preparing for my daily moisturizing routine.

But all I could do was lean back against the chair and think. How hard would everything be? What if Blaine's dad resorted back to his old self and I wasn't here to make sure he was alright. To hold him when he was upset?

Who would hold me?

"You know," a voice said, making me jump back into the present, "you're too young for Botox."

I turned and saw Blaine leaning against my dresser in the casual way that Blaine does. I smiled a little before moving back to my routine, not bothering to tell him anything.

"What's going on?" he asked softly.

I only shrugged, rubbing the first layer of cream onto my cheeks.

I saw him shake his head slightly before coming up behind me and placing his hands on my shoulders, letting them travel down to my chest, his hands locked together as he rested his chin on the top of my head.

"I'm fine Blaine. Just thinking about New York and stuff."

He smiled sadly and kissed the top of my hair before moving away and lying back on my bed, humming softly.

When I was finished, I went over to him and covered his body with my own, my head fitting nicely on his chest and our limbs tangled together.

"Well hi there," he whispered, the smile quite evidence in his voice. He placed his hands on my back and held on to me tightly as my own gripped his shoulders.

"We have to get up, love. We still need breakfast."

"But this is so nice," I whispered into his chest.

"We can always just skip Glee club the rest of the week. We can do this when we get home."

"You're my home, Blaine. You always will be."

"Mmmm," he hummed in agreement, tightening the hold he had around me.

I decided that we really did need to get breakfast and go to school so I rolled off of him and continued to roll until my feet fell off the side of the bed and landed gently on the floor.

I heard Blaine chuckle from behind and I looked behind to see him on his side staring at me.

"Don't laugh at my laziness… it's not polite," I said teasingly as I threw a pillow at him, making a mad dash to the door.

I wasn't quick enough.

He ran to catch up to me, wrapped his arms around my stomach from behind and picked me up with little to no effort, spinning me around.

"Blaine! Put me down," I said as he started moving his fingers around on my stomach, me still in the air.

"Never!" he said softly.

"Boys! You're going to be late for school!" Carole called from downstairs.

We both groaned in response and he put me down, turning me to place a kiss on my lips. He pulled back a grazed his thumb over my cheekbone.

"Feeling better?" he asked gently.

"Mmm, much better," I replied, laying my hand against his.

Saturday was coming way too fast for my liking.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was in his room when the text came in.<p>

_Are you home? _Trent asked.

Sebastian sent a quick reply saying that yes he was. Minutes later he heard a knock on the front door. He got up from his bed and made his way to the front door, opening it to reveal-

"Trent, what happened?" Sebastian breathed as he took in the sight.

Sebastian took Trent by the hand and guided him inside so he could get a closer look.

His clothes were torn, the once tucked in shirt, half hanging out of his pants. His knuckles were cracked and bleeding, red angry marks traveling up and down his arms. His hair was a mess, out of place. A bruise formed around his left eye, his lip cut and bleeding, scratch marks along his cheeks.

"Trent?" Sebastian asked as he touched his arm. His eyes remained fixed on the ground, a confused look on his face, visibly shaking.

"T-they just came at me. T-they said I deserved it," he said painfully as he looked up at me. "I-I deserve it- everything."

"No, Trent," the slightly taller boy said quickly, gathering him in his arms. He only remained limp, simply resting his head on his boyfriends shoulder, his breath hot against the other boy's neck. "You _don't _deserve this Trent. Nobody does. Do you hear me?"

"Do you love me Seb?" he asked quietly, his lips grazing said boys neck.

Sebastian only held him tighter, impossibly closer.

"Yes Trent. I love you more than anything in the world," Sebastian whispered with a smile.

Sebastian pulled back and studied Trent, deciding what to do.

"How about a nice warm bath to relax? How does that sound?"

Trent only nodded, following Sebastian to the bathroom. Trent simply sat on the closed toilet seat, clearly having no energy to do anything.

Sebastian first turned on the water, plugging the drain so the tub would fill. He turned to his boyfriend who was still slumped on the seat and started to unbutton his shirt, revealing his pale chest and stomach that was now covered in purple spots. Sebastian tried his hardest to control his anger and utter sadness.

He pulled Trent up after discarding his ruined, bloodied shirt and unbuttoned his pants, sliding them down past his hips so they pooled around his feet.

He debated on what to do next. They had actually never seen each other fully naked before- sure they've come close, but never all the way.

He looked to Trent who only stared at the wall behind Sebastian, any sense of what was going on lost.

Sebastian hooked his thumbs through the waist band of the boxers and gently pulled them down, trying not to look at what he just revealed. He would rather not be tempted at that moment. He motioned for Trent to have a seat again and pulled the jeans and boxer off of his feet and put them with his boyfriend's shirt.

Sebastian moved to get undressed himself, knowing that Trent would be embarrassed if he actually realized that he was the only one naked.

He checked the water and found the tub was filled with warmth and turned everything off and turned to his boyfriend. Sebastian took Trent's hands and pulled him up, stepping into the tub first and helping Trent as well. They both took a seat, Trent leaning back against Sebastian's chest, while Sebastian had a loose grip around Trent's stomach, careful of the bruises.

"I love you too Seb," Trent whispered after a while, finally relaxing in his boyfriends arms.

Sebastian only smiled, kissing Trent's temple and stroking the skin of his stomach.

Sebastian knew that they would have to talk about it. Maybe not that night, but the next day, truth would have to be spoken. Kurt and Blaine would need to be told and Sebastian was sure that they would form a three person team to kill the people who did this.

But for now, he was content on holding Trent, making sure he was loved and he knew that Sebastian was truly there for him.

There wasn't a lot more he _could _do.

* * *

><p><strong>So currently, i am crying and wondering why the hell do i do this kind of thing to my characters... geez waleez! <strong>

**Anyway, i'm so sorry i didn't update last night. i was so tired and i felt like shit and i decided that i should go to sleep at like nine... hopefully i'll be able to get more chapters in today. **

**And Trent is becoming like a baby to me... even though he's a junior and is a year younger than me... he's like the son i never had. i don't know if you should be worried about me becoming too attached to the characters i create... which are fictional... we shall see how much i cry with this year is over. :)**

**Anywho's... i hope you enjoyed! :D**


	97. April 6 2012

One whole day.

Only one day until there would be no 24/7 Blaine. No early morning kisses, or late evening talks. No making sure he is alright when he gets up in the middle of the night, no random sex times when the others were gone.

One day until the love of my life was an hour away rather than just next door.

I guess it was a little crazy, being sad about just an hour when in just a few months, I would be hours away. This would be one too many goodbyes for the year.

Blaine ended up in my room around four earlier that morning, upset about the same thing. He knew he had to get his relationship with his father back intact, but he didn't want to leave his new found family.

My back was against his chest, feeling the air being pushed in and out of his body, the breath tickling the back of my neck. His knees fit perfectly behind mine, our feet occasionally knocking against the other. His hand curled against my palm, every once in awhile jerking in his sleep, where I would rub my thumb against the side of his index finger, making him relax even more in his dream like state.

I smiled to myself, trying to memorize the feeling of this. Being able to be held and let all of my thoughts drift away with every intake of breath I felt against my back.

I didn't want to move. I didn't want to leave him. I didn't want him to leave me.

I felt lips against my bare shoulder, moving across it until it reached the back of neck where I shivered at the sensation.

"Morning, love," he mumbled as he hooked his chin over my shoulder. "Sleep well?"

"Mmmm, very much so," I replied, squeezing his hand slightly. I didn't bother to ask how well he slept- we both knew that much.

We both lazily rolled out of bed, laughing at the other's laziness and met each other at the closet where some of his clothes were stashed as well.

"I still need to pack as well," he said sadly.

I rubbed his back and replied, "We can worry about that later." I kissed his temple and picked out the perfect outfit and laid it out on my bed. He did the same and soon we were stripping the other of the clothes we were wearing.

I ran my hands along his bare chest, taking in every muscle there was to touch, gently taking my time. He leaned his forehead against mine, laying his hands on my waist and smiled.

"God, I can't wait for after school," he mumbled against my lips.

"C'mon lover boy, we need to take a shower," I said as I pulled away with a smile and took his hand, leading us to the shower and turned on the water.

We stepped inside and let the water run between our bodies, taking turns dunking our heads under the spray, greeting the other with a kiss as we kept each other steady; our hands low on the other's waist.

We each washed each other's amazing body all the way to the waist, not bothering about legs at that moment, and mixing the water with the soap with our hands, washing away everything; from the hurt, the pain, all of the shit that we carried. Everything washed away with the feeling of the other's hands grazing against our skin.

After we had finished washing our own hair (because I have to stick to my ritual that no one can copy) we stepped out the warmth, handing each other towels where we proceeded to dry the other off, avoiding everything south of the equator.

When we had towels around our waists (just in case someone decided to barge in) we walked in to the bedroom right as my phone began to buzz. I looked at the screen and was confused to see Trent's number show up.

"Hello?" I answered right before it cut off.

"K-kurt," the boy said on the other line, sounding half relieved and half scared.

"Trent, what's going on? Are you alright?" I asked, suddenly panicked. I had never heard him sound so upset, so vulnerable.

"C-can you just come to S-Sebastian's house after school?" I heard a small noise on the other end, followed what sounded like a small kiss.

"Yeah Trent. But tell me… are you alright? Are you sure you don't want me to come over now?" I asked, as I turned to see Blaine looking at me with concern.

"No, it'll be ok Kurt," Sebastian said. "I called his parents and he'll be staying with me all day. Trent says not to worry about him; that he'll be fine."

"Sebastian, what happened?" I asked impatiently and demanding.

I heard him ask something to Trent. "Trent wants to tell you in person. Just get to my house as soon as you can after school, alright?"

"A-alright Seb. Thank you."

"No need to thank me Kurt. I'll see you and Blaine later than."

"Yeah, see you later." And with that the call ended.

"Who was that?" Blaine asked in a worried tone.

"I-it was Trent. He wants us to go to Sebastian's house after school," I said as I held the phone to my chin, worrying my bottom lip between my teeth. "Screw school," I said after a few minutes.

I threw my phone on the bed and proceeded to get dressed quickly. Blaine must have gotten the same idea or something because he was right behind me as I grabbed my phone and practically ran downstairs.

"Dad, we need to go see a friend. Something happened and I need to make sure he's alright," I said quickly, grabbing my car keys and wallet.

"But Kurt, what about school?" dad asked, leaning on the counter.

"I can make up the work. It's shortened classes today so it shouldn't be a big deal. I need to make sure he's alright dad. Please."

He only nodded, motioning for us to go ahead. I was too wrapped up in what might be wrong that I didn't bother to hug him goodbye or say thank you.

We pulled up to his house about a half an hour later, hurrying out of the car, locking it and rushing to the front door. I knocked on it gently but quickly.

"I'm sure everything's fine, sweetie. He did talk to you," Blaine said as he placed a hand on my back.

"You didn't hear him Blaine. He sounded so broken… so much like… me," I said softly.

Blaine was about to say something when a surprised Sebastian opened the door.

"H-hey guys. I wasn't expecting you until later," he said, pulling the door open even more to let us in.

"Kurt's a little paranoid," Blaine said as I elbowed him in the stomach. "And I'm worried too."

"Come on. He's resting still but I'm sure he'll be glad to see you both," Sebastian said, leading the way to his bedroom.

When we walked into the room, I was faced with something that I definitely did not want to see.

Trent was shirtless, exposing his purpled stomach, red marks up and down his arms and a bruise resting around his eye.

"Trent, babe wake up. Blaine and Kurt are here," Sebastian said softly as he climbed onto the bed to join him, whispering something in his ear.

Sebastian handed him a shirt which he put on while sitting up, wincing ever so slightly.

"H-hey guys," Trent said with a small smile.

"What happened Trent?" I asked as I went to sit on the bed near him.

"I-I-I," he stuttered, looking to Sebastian for support. He only nodded his head, rubbing the back of Trent's neck and shoulders. "I was walking home from soccer practice, the rec team that I joined last week, and my old teammates from my old school and here ganged up on me, and saying stuff that I didn't catch and all of the sudden I'm on the ground on pain," he said, his voice becoming shaky as he stared at the distant wall. "I don't know how long it was until they left me alone. I stood up and somehow made it here."

"Trent, god," I said as I covered my face with a hand. "We have to tell the police or something. They can't get away with this."

"You really think they'll do something? This is Lima we're talking about. And Columbus isn't all that much better. They won't _do _anything. It's not worth it."

"But we have to tell-"

"I'm telling you guys, aren't I?" Trent snapped, finally looking at me.

"Then you should at least see a doctor. Thos bruises on your stomach don't look all that promising," Blaine said.

"I'm fine," the younger boy mumbled. "I just need some rest. Now that I've told you both, can you please leave?"

I looked to Sebastian who only nodded slightly, all of us knowing that Trent needed space and rest. I placed a hand over his knee, rubbing my thumb along his pants.

"I'm always here for you Trent. No matter what, alright? Give me a call, alright?"

Trent didn't respond, only looking past me out the window. I sighed a little, giving his knee one gentle squeeze before standing up and following Sebastian out of the room.

"I'll let you guys know if anything changes."

We both smiled gratefully at the taller man and left.

"Agreed to skip the rest of school?" Blaine asked as he put his arm around my waist.

"Agreed," I said, smiling a little at the thought. "The way I can be best cheered up is some amazing-"

"Oh trust me. Worrying that I won't be able to control my anger towards the soccer team is only one reason why I want to skip school," he said with a smile. Our smiles turned greedy and we ran to the car, hurrying to get in and I started the car speeding down the street.

This day was going to be a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>As much as i would like to add, i'm saving everything for tomorrow. prepare for Klaine and Trebastian sadness, Burt awkwardness (Yes i know! :)) and... more angst. :(<strong>

**Like i said, i would add half of that in here, but i'm tired of writing Friday... it's making me upset knowing that tomorrow is actually in fact Monday meaning that my actual Friday is FIVE WHOLE DAYS AWAY! :/ so yes... i will write more tomorrow. for now, i shall sleep. :) goodnight lovelies!**


	98. April 7 2012

(Burt)

It was already nearing eight in the morning and I knew that we had a long day ahead of us. We still wanted to hang out with Blaine, to say a proper goodbye and we didn't see either of them much the day before. I rubbed the back of my neck as I proceeded to climb the stairs to my son's room where I knew both of them would be. But when I opened the door it wasn't nearly what I would have expected.

There were my sons- well, my son and his boyfriend- above the covers, fully naked and the brief look I had it looked like my son was still… inside of Blaine.

I coughed slightly, trying not to think of how I thought my son would be on the… catching end, and turning to face the hall.

"Uhhh, boys. It's time to get up," I said, loudly enough for them to hear me. When I heard a small noise of recognition, I gently closed the door and hurried back downstairs.

* * *

><p>(Kurt)<p>

"Did the door just close?" I asked quietly to the man below me.

"Shit… remind me to just push you off when you fall asleep _inside!"_ Blaine said, pushing at my shoulders.

I stared at him confused until I looked down and realized what had happened last night. I was so used to being bottom that I didn't have to work as hard and well… that happened.

"Shit Blaine, I'm so sorry!" I said as I carefully pulled out and rolled over next to him. "Are you alright? Are you in pain?"

He only shrugged and looked over to me and smiled. "I'm fine. Nothing unusual. Just surprised I guess. But I have to say that I loved waking up to my boyfriend's weight on me."

"Mmmm," I hummed, tracing patterns on his chest. "I think my dad walked in on us."

"Mhmm. Get ready for major awkwardness on my last day," he replied with a chuckle.

"I don't want you to go," I said, almost sounding childish as I buried my face in his chest.

"I know sweetie. But you'll see me at school, and it's not like I can't come over after school and stuff. We'll figure something out. Don't you worry your gorgeous head," he said softly, kissing my hair. "Come on, I still need to finish packing my clothes."

We both got out of bed and put on some clothes- just in case- and proceeded to pack the rest of his clothes into suitcases. We were both too miserable to even think about a shower as we dragged the suitcases down the stairs.

"Morning boys… how'd you, um, sleep," my dad said, trying to hide the embarrassment of this morning's events.

We decided to spare him and both replied "fine" as we sat at the table and took our own helping of the pancakes on the table.

The morning was silent as we went around; trying to make sure he didn't forget anything, waiting for the Anderson's to come by at noon.

"What about the bag?" Dad asked from the garage.

"You guys bought it, you can sell it," Blaine said from the living room.

"No, we'll get it moved up there in a few days," dad said as he went back into the garage.

Blaine followed him quickly and I only made out a little of their argument. In the end, it was decided that Blaine would be able to come over anytime he needed to use it. No exceptions.

The hour was nearing and we were just sitting in the living room, Carole's arm around Blaine's shoulder, mine on his knee and dad pacing the floor, waiting for the doorbell to ring.

"Remember that you are welcome here anytime. Doesn't matter when. And use your house key, alright?" Carole said beside him. Blaine only nodded.

"I wanted to thank you both." He sighed a little. "I don't know what I can do to show you how much I appreciate you taking me in and treating me like one of the family the last few months. So… thank you."

"Blaine, it was no problem. Just like Carole said, you're welcome here anytime… especially if things don't work out with your-"

The doorbell rang and we all seemed to freeze in our spots. Dad made the first move towards the door and greeted the Anderson's with a semi cheerful hello.

"Hi son. Ready to go?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Yeah dad, I'm ready."

Blaine got up and picked up one of his suitcases, his dad picked up the other.

"We'll send you all of the necessary papers Mr. Hummel."

"Burt," dad said, his voice thick as he shook Mr. Anderson's hand.

Carole pulled Blaine into a hug and whispered her last goodbyes and pulled back, wiping her eyes and giving him her best smile. Dad was next, hugging him tightly and not letting go for awhile, one hand supporting the back of Blaine's hand head, the other around his back. He turned his head to whisper something which Blaine only nodded and pulled back and turned to me.  
>I held my breath, preparing myself as we both wrapped our arms around each other.<p>

"This seems awfully familiar," he whispered and I laughed ever so slightly.

_I'm never saying goodbye to you._

"Same thing applies, Blaine. And then in August. You can't get rid of me," I said, my own voice thick. "Call me if you need anything or if anything happens alright?"

"I-I will. I'll see you Monday," he said as we pulled back. He cupped my face with his hands and pulled us together, our lips meeting. We both closed our eyes and imagined that we were by ourselves, our parents not in the room, turning to give us privacy, not having to say a small goodbye, not worrying about anything but being in the other's arms.

There was a small cough and we broke the kiss, smiling at the other and Mr. Anderson saying something about having to go home.

"I'll see you Monday," we both said and with that we were watching the three of them walk out the door.

"I'm going to miss that boy," Carole said once the door was closed.

"It's not like he's walking out of our lives forever. They'll be together for a really long time- I guarantee it," dad said with a wink, after wiping his wet cheeks.

I knew that was the truth, and I smiled at the small fact as I made my way back up the stairs to my room, realizing he forgot his Dalton sweatshirt.

I didn't bother chasing the Anderson's or texting him. I put it on over my shirt, knowing it wouldn't be missed by my boyfriend.

I laid down on my bed and reveled in the scent of Blaine, imagining he was still here, his arms wrapped around me.

* * *

><p>"Trent, you have to talk about it sometime," Sebastian said as he laid behind the boy, wrapping his arms around Trent's waist and pulling him against his chest.<p>

"I'm fine Sebastian. I'm just tired and sore," Trent mumbled, linking their hands together.

"You've been sleeping for the past two days. You need to get up and walk around or else you'll just lose even more energy. Come on, it's a beautiful spring day outside. We can go for a walk."

Trent's body tensed up at the word "walk" and somehow Sebastian just knew.

"I'll be there the whole time. No one's going to hurt you. I won't let them."

"Sebastian, just… please. I can't do it. I-I just… I need time," he said softly.

Sebastian only ran his thumb underneath his boyfriend's shirt and gently stroked the skin there. "You have to let it out somehow Trent… and sometime soon."

"I'm not ready Sebastian. I'm not prepared. Just… _please._ Either leave me alone or I-I'll- You know what. I'm just going to go home," Trent said as he slowly got up, wincing slightly when the skin that held bruises moved.

Sebastian gently pushed him back down and kissed his forehead.

"I'll just shut up, alright," Sebastian whispered. "I'll be right here when you are ready though. I'm not going anywhere."

Trent rolled onto his side and clung to Sebastian like it was a matter between life and death if he didn't. He breathed in Sebastian, pressing his face against his pecks and simply relaxed in his boyfriend's arms- too afraid to do anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>:(<strong>


	99. April 8 2012

I woke up with the Sunday morning sunrise seeping through the blinds, the small amount of heat creating a sort of comfortable atmosphere in my room. I groaned a little bit, realizing that I had fallen asleep without doing my moisturizing routine and sighing happily when the scent of Blaine came through my senses.

_Blaine_.

I sat up and looked next to me, only to be greeted with empty sheets and the realization that I slept in his sweatshirt.

I made a tiny noise as I stepped out of bed and glanced at the clock as I stretched.

5:30? Really?" I said through a yawn. Already, today was going to suck. I could feel that it could only get worse.

I made my way downstairs, scratching the back of my head when I realized how empty it seemed. There was only four people left in the house and it felt bare- like something was missing. I sighed, knowing that this would just be for the best.

I looked around and was surprised to not see dad who was usually awake by then. I went to the kitchen to make some breakfast when I found the note.

_Hey kiddo, emergency at the shop- won't be back till late, Carole's at the hospital picking up an extra shift and Finn's at Puck's. Have anyone over if you want._

_Love you, Dad._

I sighed for the second time that day, realizing that I was going to be all alone that day. A big empty house, all to myself, no one to share the day with. I was even surer that Blaine wouldn't answer any texts in order to talk more with his own dad.

Cooking. Baking.

"Mmmmm," I said to myself. "The perfect way to spend a Sunday morning."

I retrieved the cookbook from the cupboard and decided on chocolate chip cookies for the win. I gathered all of the ingredients and moved around the kitchen with ease as I dumped everything in a bowl and put everything away as I used it.

Then I had the thought.

"It's only 6:30 in the morning," I said to myself. "It's never too early for cartoons and a bowl of cookie dough."

I smiled to myself as I continued mixing the ingredients. When I was sure that it was well mixed, I scooped some into a bowl and went to the living room and turned on my favorite cartoons that I loved as a child.

As I continued to eat my delicious cookie dough, I couldn't help but think back.

"_But mommy, I want more." _Six year old self exclaimed.

"_No Kurtie, we can't have too much or else we can get sick. And we don't want that, do we now," _she said with a smile as she kissed my forehead. _"Besides, the cookies are the best part, not the cookie dough."_

I folded my little arms and let out a small _hmph. "Debatable."_

I laughed slightly at the memory and took another bite off of my spoon.

I chuckled slightly at the cartoon that was on, but really had no idea what was going on. My mind was wandering elsewhere. My NYADA audition that was coming up in the next few weeks, New York in general, graduation, finals, leaving my friends, my family, Blaine.

_Blaine._

I took another bite of cookie dough.

I thought I heard my phone go off on the counter, but I didn't bother to go check it. I was too lost in thought about fall, and cursing myself for not staying in the present like everyone tells us to do.

My thoughts were interrupted by the front door opening and closing, and shoes being kicked off.

"I thought you were going to be gone all day," I called in general, since I didn't know who it was.

When there was no answer, I classified it as my imagination; my mind playing tricks on me because I was so lonely.

I continued watching whatever was playing on the television until my vision turned black when hands went over my eyes.

"Guess who," a deep, mock voice whispered close to my ear. I took a breath through my nose and smiled as cinnamon and my favorite cologne filled my senses.

I reached my hand up and took one of his as I tipped my head back to be greeted with a kiss.

"Hi," Blaine said softly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be hanging out with your dad all day."

He only shrugged, and if I looked closely, his facial expression was sad.

"_Apparently_," he said, jumping over the couch and bouncing slightly in the seat next to me. "He had some business to take care of... And my mom's at some tea thing. I guess some things never change." he looked down at the ground, wringing his hands together. "But that just means that I get to spend more time with you... And apparently cookie dough at eight in the morning."

I laughed as he made a small face as he looked down at the bowl in my hand.

"It's not that bad actually. Here have a bite," I said as I scooped a little on the spoon and held it out for him. He opened his mouth and let the dough enter his mouth.

"Mmmm, that tastes amazing," he said closing his eyes and leaning back against the couch. After a few moments he spoke again. "I see I left my sweatshirt here."

I smiled innocently. "Yeah… and you know how lazy I am to actually call you or chase you down to give it to you," I said with a hint of sarcasm.

Blaine only chuckled and shook his head. "I love seeing you wear it. You can keep it if you want. I don't wear it all that often."

"Blaine, you wear it every night," I deadpanned.

He only shrugged, sliding an arm over my shoulders and taking the spoon from my hand, and taking another bite.

"Ok, if you're going to be here, than you can get your own bowl," I said, trying to hide the smile.

"Fine," he said with a pout but not making an effort to get up. God, why was he so adorable.

I set the bowl on the table in front of the couch, the table Blaine hit his head on just a couple of weeks before I noted. I leaned back against the couch and in one movement, I placed my hand on his cheek, turning his face towards mine and crashed our lips together. I grunted a little in surprise, but soon relaxed, his hands finding my waists.

Somehow in the midst of everything, I leaned back, him following so he was hovering above me, our lips perfectly placed with the other. Our lower end found each other and we both gasped at the sensation, moving our hips in perfect rhythm against the other.

"Is this sad?" Blaine said suddenly.

I looked back at him in confusion, and trying so hard to ignore the horrible straining in my underwear.

"That I've been gone for twenty four hours, and I can't seem to keep my hands off of you."

"It means," I said, leaning up to kiss him gently, "that sex is going to be so much better when I come back from New York."

He laughed a little and crashed our lips together once more.

"I think we should move this upstairs," he said as he moved to get off of me. I moved to stand as well, but he picked me up bridal style and carried me all the way up the stairs, at a hurried speed.

"Did you take steroids or something?" I asked as he set me on my bed and climbed on top of me, straddling my legs.

"No… I'm just so incredibly strong," he said as he pulled his hoodie up over his head, revealing one of his white tanks.

"God Blaine, really? You had to wear that just to tempt me, huh?" I teased, sitting up slightly to take my (his) sweatshirt off, completely forgetting that I didn't have a shirt on underneath.

"And who was it that said that I was tempting? Hmmm?" he asked, leaning down to kiss me gently. "And who said I was _just _going to tempt?" he whispered, his breath tickling my ear before he gently kissed my neck, sending dozens of shivers throughout my body.

"I'm guessing you like that," he observed silently, before moving to unbutton his jeans and rolling next to me to take them off, me taking my sweatpants down as well as my underwear, relieving the strain, and tossing them on the floor.

"Hmmm, a little turned on Anderson?" I asked as I looked back to see him looking up and down my body, finally settling on my eyes.

"You're just so goddamn beautiful Kurt," he whispered, tears glistening in his eyes. He crawled on top of me and kissed my forehead, my cheek, my eyelids, my nose and finally my mouth. His whole body weight was on me, our bare cocks touching.

"Why are you so beautiful? Are you even real right now?" he asked as his lips brushed against the skin of my chin.

"Are you really being this cliché right now?" I teased with a smile.

"Mmmm," was his only replied as he chuckled, moving his lips against my neck, traveling down to my chest and moving along my upper torso.

* * *

><p>My head finally settled on his chest as his arm snaked around my shoulders, our sweat mixing together.<p>

"I love you so much Blaine," I sighed, tightening the hold I had around his waist.

"I love you too Kurt. I kind of wish I didn't have to go back… but it's for the best."

I sat up a little and propped my head up on my hand. "It sounds like you're convincing yourself rather than me. Are you having second thoughts?"

"I- well, no. I mean, yes." He let out a groan of frustration. "I really don't know anymore. We'll see when he's not too busy."

"You were really hurt today, weren't you," I said silently.

He only shrugged a little and turned on his side.

"Please, let's just talk about this later. I want today to be happy, joyful. Who knows when they're all going to be out of the house again at one time? Let's just take advantage of it."

I smiled a little and kissed his forehead. "Just," I held out my pinky, "pinky promise that you'll tell me everything. No secrets."

"Kurt, we've agreed on this," he said with a small smile and eye roll.

"I just need to hear it again. Please?"

He sighed and wrapped his pinky around mine. "I promise."

And with that our lips met again, my leg going up to wrap around his.

Sunday's were great.

* * *

><p><strong>Uhhhh really don't know where this came from... but this chapter is dedicated to GG7HEverwoodHSMfan because she said she could use a little bit of happiness in her life. so this is a promise to her and all of my lovely amazing readers that i will try my hardest to not make the next chapters angsty (Although i can't fully promise because i have such an angsty mind... and my week hasn't been all that great... so we'll see. :))<strong>

**Anyway, like i said, don't know where this chapter came from. I just kept going and finally i was like... "Yeah, shouldn't go any further". SO i'm sorry to those would really like the smut... I hope you enjoyed either way!**

**And apparently i'm all screwed up on dates (today was supposed to be April 18 which was apparently a Wednesday... so when i receive time (which will probably be this weekend) i am going to back track to see where i am actually supposed to be at and what happened with everything... so yeah. yay for actually knowing where you're at in a story. :)**


	100. April 9 2012

"Hey Trent, how are you feeling?" I asked softly as I sat next to his slumped form.

He only shrugged, doodling something on the piece of paper in front of him, keeping his head down, and propped up on his hand.

"Trent, you need to talk to someone about this. I know firsthand that keeping everything in isn't good. Have you at least talked to Sebastian about it?"

Trent paused and dropped his pencil on the surface. "N-no… and I don't plan on it." His eyes finally meet mine and they're filled with hurt, pain and utter sadness.

"Trent, please… let someone in," I said as I laid a gentle hand on his.

"Kurt, please. There's nothing to talk about." The eye contact breaks as he goes back to staring at the piece of paper full of doodles. When I looked closer I saw they weren't _just _doodles, like I would do in math.

"Trent, these are incredible," I said softly as I took the piece of paper and saw the perfect drawing of a carnation.

He quickly snatched the paper away and crumpled it up, tossing it into the garbage can near our row of tables.

"Just _don't _Kurt." He said, keeping his head low.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Blaine said in his usual cheery voice. I gave him a small smile and went back to worrying about Trent.

"Hey Trent, what's up?" he asked, leaning back to try to see the boy next to me.

"Nothing," Trent muttered, not bothering to look up from where he was picking at a small indent in the table.

The bell rang then which ended the discussion, making everyone focus on the teacher's lecture.

_Trent alright? _Blaine asked through a note.

I looked over to the boy on my right before writing _something's wrong… and its worse than then we could have imagined. Still trying to get through to him._

Blaine nodded when he saw the note, glancing over to the boy as well who was hunched over a sheet of paper, writing, maybe drawing something else.

The class period went too slowly for my liking and I kept glancing at the boy next to me who was slouched in his seat, twirling the pencil between his fingers and staring at the distant wall.

"Mr. Mossbrucker please pay attention," Ms. Turnbow said to Trent when she realized he wasn't paying attention.

"Sorry," he mumbled, turning his focus back on whatever she was teaching

The bell was a saving grace as it always was. The three of us hurriedly packed up our stuff, but Trent beat us out of there, his head ducked down without a single goodbye. I shot a worried glance to Blaine who gave me one as well.

"Come on," he said as he gently touched my arm, "I'll walk you to class."

I smiled a little at the thought and we walked out of the classroom, giving Ms. Turnbow a small smile and headed to my math class.

"I'm really worried about him. I try to help him, but he's stubborn," I said as we walked down the hallway, both of us clutching the strap of our own bags.

"Like someone I know?" he asked teasingly, casually bumping my shoulder, eliciting a small smile to form on my lips.

"And like someone else?" I countered, gently bumping him as well. "I just- I don't know what to do anymore."

"I'll try talking to him. You and Sebastian have tried, so let someone new try. Who knows… it might work," Blaine said with a small shrug.

"Seriously Blaine, you are incredible," I said as we stopped in front of the classroom. "I'll see you at lunch."

He nodded and walked to his own class.

I walked in the door and smiled when I saw Stacy sitting at the table, tapping her pencil to music that was playing through her ear buds.

We had started to become closer the previous few weeks, sitting next to each other in anatomy as well, and getting together for study sessions during free period every so often. She was definitely not the normal kind of religious girl- almost like Quinn and Mercedes. But so much different.

"Hey Kurt," she said in her usual cheery mood, taking her ear buds out, turning the music off and turning in her seat like she always did. Her smile turned then and sighed silently. "Bad day?" she asked gently as she laid a hand on my forearm.

I only shrugged. "I guess you can say that." I looked up and I realized just how beautiful she was with long, naturally curly dark brown hair, light brown eyes and long eyelashes that fanned along her cheekbones when she blinked. She was a little short for being a senior; five one, maybe five two, and skinny as hell. If she wore makeup, you couldn't tell like the other girls in high school. And of course, she could always rock a sweatshirt and jeans and still look fabulous.

"I'm sorry Kurt. Anything I can help with?" she asked gently.

I slowly shook my head. "Just a friend. He's having a really hard time lately and I just can't get through to him. He bottles everything up but he doesn't know that one day it'll bite him in the ass," I paused and looked back over to her. "Sorry for the language."

"Really? You're going to apologize to me for saying ass? Have you heard the language in this school?" she asked with a smile.

I only chuckled slightly and shrugged. "So how about you Stacy. How have you been?"

"I've been good actually. Just another school day I guess," she said as she let out a resigned sigh.  
>"But it is Monday."<p>

"What's so great about Monday's?" I muttered, pulling out my math book.

"Well let's see. Four more days until youth group- a church thing- and five more days until Friday. And we all know what that means," she said with a grin.

I only looked at her with confusion, cocking my head slightly.

"It's spring break! Duh! And then we can actually have lives outside of being seniors for a whole week."

"Oh my god, how could I have forgotten?" I said with a smile. "Oh thank god for breaks."

"You wanna hang out sometime next week? We could like go to the mall or something."

"Yeah… I'd actually really like that," I said with a smile.

"Great. You know… after all of this time, we haven't exchanged numbers or anything… would you mind?" she asked tentatively, taking out her phone.

I took my phone out, smiling as we exchanged numbers, right as the bell rung, signaling the start of class.

The period went on slowly and I soon realized that that would be how my whole week would be. But Stacy helped make up for it by sending corny jokes through pieces of paper and being absolutely ridiculous when the teacher turned his back.

Math class was definitely going to become one of my favorite classes.

The day went on after that like any other Monday. Yawning four times per hour, Glee coming and going quickly, Rachel having the same big mouth as always, and having to say goodbye to Blaine.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said softly as he walked me to my car and kissed my lips sweetly, linking our hands together.

He opened my car door and once I was inside, I leant down to give him one more kiss before he shut it and I turned on the car, watching him as he walked to his own car.

I sighed internally as I took off down the road towards the house, turning the radio off as _Perfect_ came on. I had nothing else to do except sit in self pity.

* * *

><p>I sat at my desk and stared absently at the picture of me and him at prom the previous year, me wearing that ridiculous crown. But Blaine was being… well, Blaine and gave me that same look he always gave me.<p>

My phone went off and I unlocked it eagerly to see if it was Blaine.

_Hey, so I was wondering… what is your favorite ice cream? Stacy_

I gave the text message a quizzical look before typing out _Milk and Cookies from Ben and Jerry's… can I ask why?_

I waited for ten minutes, but no response came.

I only shrugged and tried concentrating on the homework at hand.

"Kurt! There's someone at the door for you!" Dad called from downstairs.

I set my pencil down and saw it was only six. Wouldn't be surprised if it was Mercedes wanting advice about "a boy" also known as Sam Evans.

I jogged lightly down the stairs and was surprised to see Stacy standing with two cartons of Ben and Jerry's ice cream and two spoons, talking to my dad.

"Oh hey Kurt. I'm sorry if I'm totally intruding. But I thought you could use a pick me up," she said, handing me the carton of ice cream- Milk and Cookies.

I only let out a small laugh and grabbed her hand, guiding her up to my room.

"Not too late Kurt!" I heard dad call from downstairs.

"Yeah yeah," I muttered, leading her into my bedroom. I turned around and saw her smiling a little breathlessly. I debated on what I should do. We hadn't known each other very long but-

"Thank you so much Stacy," I said, engulfing the tiny girl in a hug. "You really don't know how much this means to me."

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "This always seems to cheer me up on those weird days. That and cheesy chick flicks and musicals."

I pulled back and stared at her, wondering if we were somehow separated at birth.

"You're really like the sister I never had," I said softly.

"Come on… if you don't mind, I'd like to help figure out how to help your friend," she said gently, taking my hand again and guiding me over to my bed. "Oh my god is that your boyfriend?" she asked as she looked at my desk.

I smiled. "Yeah, his name's Blaine."

She got up and went to look at the picture more closely. "When was this?" she asked as she picked the frame up.

"Prom last year. You didn't go?"

"Nah… don't really go to those kind of things," she said as she set the frame back on the desk. "He's cute by the way."

She sat back on my bed and we indulged in our ice cream, me explaining the situation with Trent without using his name.

"Honestly? Maybe just give him some space. Not too much, where he still knows that you are there for him and love him… but enough that he has time to think and stuff. Let him come to you. People don't like to be cornered," she said softly, looking at the distant wall.

By that time, ice cream cartons were disposed in the trash can and spoons set on the table to be taken downstairs and we were laying on our stomachs next to each other.

"That actually kind of makes sense. Thanks Stace… it really does mean a lot that you would take time out of your Monday night.

"I'll always make time to hang out with my friends," she said with a smile. "But I do think I should get going. Thanks for not freaking about my spontaneity. I can be a little crazy sometimes."

"You should meet the Glee club. We're a whole family of crazy. I'm used to it," I said as we both stood up and started making our way downstairs.

"Let your friend know I'll be praying for him… that is, if you feel comfortable doing that," she added quickly.

"I'll let him know. Thank you again Stacey. So I'll see you in math?"

She nodded but then it seemed like a light bulb went off in her head. "Maybe not… I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. But definitely on Wednesday."

"Alright. See you then."

We both gave each other small waves and I slowly shut the door and smiled to myself.

Stacey was truly an angel sent from heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, i know that there wasn't a lot of Klaine or anything... but i have something planned for Stacey and in order to do that i need to incorporate her more into the story. so my question is... how do you guys like Stacey? Is she alright? completely random and makes no sense whatsoever? Let me know... i'm curious. :)<strong>

**Anyway, hopefully i will have a couple of chapters tomorrow, but my brain is fried today... so goodnight to all. :)**


	101. April 10 2012

"H-hey Kurt. How's it going?" Trent asked, almost nervously when I sat next to him in Chemistry.

I was a little surprised he was actually talking to me, but I figured I should take what I could get. "Everything's pretty good. How about you?"

"I need help Kurt." He opened his mouth to speak again but must have decided against it. "I-I can't do this alone. I need someone."

"Of course Trent. Want to meet for coffee or something?"

He shrugged. "I can't today but… maybe we could during lunch or something? I don't know." He looked around the room and back at me. "You know what; I don't want to keep you from your friends. T-tomorrow's fine."

I only shook my head and set my hand on his. "During lunch sounds perfect to me. Besides, you are my friend."

Just then Blaine walked up and I gave Trent's hand a small squeeze before turning so I could talk to both of them until the bell rang.

Class went on slowly, taking notes as usual (and passing them between me and Blaine). The bell ringing was a saving grace for all of us. Again, Trent left without a word and I stared after him until I couldn't anymore.

"I really am worried about him," Blaine said softly.

"Me too. But, we are talking during lunch today, so we'll see." We started off towards my math class, occasionally bumping into each other "accidentally." "So how's everything going with your dad?"

He sighed a little bit and hung his head. "Still the same old dad. He's not glaring at me or hitting me or anything. We do talk… when he's actually home to talk to."

I looked around casually and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, and running my thumb along the edge of his until we got to math class.

"So since he's not home all that much, you won't feel as guilty coming home after Glee club with me?" I asked just as he was about to walk away.

"We'll see," he said simply. He gave one more small squeeze to my hand before letting go and going to his next class.

Math class just wasn't the same without Stacey there. She always put me in a good mood, lightened the day up a bit. I sent her a small text but didn't get a reply. I figured she was still at the doctors, or even just getting there. This led me to wonder what the appointment was even about.

Oh god, if there was another pregnancy, I was pretty sure I was just going to die.

A text came in from Stacey. _I really do hate doctors… so so much. So how's math?_

_Boring as usual. What do you hate about doctors?_

The bell rang and my heart stared to thump out of my chest.

It was time to talk to Trent.

_Pray… or whatever you do… my friend has decided to open up…_

I had never been one to ask for prayer or anything, but it seemed like the right thing to do. Even if there wasn't someone to hear it, it was still sometimes a nice thought.

I walked to the cafeteria and spotted Trent sitting in one of the corner tables, an untouched lunch sack and his hands in his lap.

"Hey," I said softly as I sat with him, earning questioning looks from the glee club across the room.

"Hey," he whispered.

We sat in silence for a bit until I made the first move. "What's going on Trent? You're really worrying me here."

He sighed a little and put his sandwich down.

"It's stupid really." He paused and looked at a wall behind me. "I'm stupid, in fact."

"Trent, no you aren't."

"Kurt, I just can't do this anymore. I don't want to do this anymore."

"What Trent? What don't you want to do?"

He looked down and I saw a tear fall down his cheek, landing in his lap.

"I-I can't do… life."

I stared at him wide eyed and took his hand, forcing him to get up and headed to the courtyard. When we passed the glee table, everyone gave us more questioning looks, but Blaine seemed to know and got up and followed us.

Luckily, no one like eating outside, so we could have this private moment.

"Trent…" I said, my voice quivering slightly.

"I-it's just so hard Kurt. Everyone hates me, I get harassed every single day in all of my classes, I've received way worse than this," he motioned to his black eye. "I-I just can't handle anything anymore. You know what the soccer players did to my locker?" he questioned. "You don't even want to know. I just can't do this anymore."

He was openly crying now, tears streaming down his cheek. I looked around and wrapped my arms around him, holding him like I knew he needed.

"We'll figure something out Trent. We will. Just, don't do this. It might be hard now, but think about Sebastian. Think about me and Blaine. We love you Trent. We do care about you, and I don't want to say I lost a great friend senior year," I whispered gently.

"I-I'm sorry Kurt. God, I'm I'm-"

"Shh, it's alright. We'll get you some help." I pulled back and handed him a tissue I always kept handy. "Thank you for telling me. That's good. It's the first step that everyone should make."

"Thank you Kurt… and you too Blaine," he added quietly.

"Uhhh, Sebastian's on his way. I think that it's best for you to tell him what's going on Trent. He deserves to know."

Trent sighed a little bit but nodded. "Thank you. I-I think I'm just going to the library."

"No. how about you join us. I promise, we look like freaks, but we are way more than that. Nerds, weirdo's, you name it." I said with a small smile.

"I'd actually like that," he said softly, wiping his tears away, adding a small smile.

Lunch went on great after that, and I was reminded of how much I was going to miss all of my friends. How glee club really did change my life, and who I was.

"Trent… do you have a desire to sing?"

* * *

><p>"Mr. Shue, this is Trent," I said to the teacher, motioning towards my friend.<p>

"Nice to meet you Trent. Like to sing?"

Trent only nodded, shaking the teacher's hand.

"Well, you came to the right place. Go ahead and have a seat. We'll let you audition tomorrow; we have some stuff to talk about."

"SPY!" Rachel exclaimed and we all looked to the door and saw one Sebastian leaning against the door.

"No, I'm not here to spy. I'm here to see Trent," he said simply. "Plus, you already beat us at Regional's- congratulations by the way- so there's nothing to spy for."

Trent got up and walked over to Sebastian, throwing his arms around him. I saw Sebastian's lips move, and Trent's head nod, but I had no idea about what the conversation was.

"He's going to be perfectly fine," Blaine said, taking my hand, and giving it a great squeeze.

"Alright guys, we have some business to talk about," Mr. Shue said when the pair had left the room. "We have been asked to participate in this year's Relay for Life. It was too late to sign up, but the director said if we could sing, we could definitely participate. Who would be up for that?"

I turned around and saw everyone's hands raised and Finn, Mercedes, Rachel and Blaine looking at me.

I raised my hand as well, knowing what this would mean. I would need to walk for my mom.

"Alright, we'll start working on song lists. Now, I know it's a lot to do with National's and all, but Relay for Life is June eighth. Everyone think they can do that?"

My heart seemed to leap into my throat and I squeezed Blaine's hand harder.

"That's my mom's birthday," I said to no one in particular. Everyone looked my way, and Blaine moved more towards me. "I- we need to do this Mr. Shue. We need to," I said, just above a whisper.

He didn't know what was going on; he didn't know what had caused my mom's death, but he nodded anyway, continuing on his discussion.

"You going to be alright?" Blaine asked softly. I only nodded and he placed a soft kiss on my temple.

It was definitely a new feeling to have, but I needed to do this for my mom.

I needed to do this for me- no matter how hard it might be.

* * *

><p><strong>So... angst... yeah. I'm really trying guys... i just sat down and wrote and this is what came out. <strong>

**Thank you to cinddog who gave me the idea for Relay for Life. Poor Kurt. Poor Trent.**

**i really need to start learning how to make a good story WITHOUT being a bully to my characters... **

**anyway, i'm going to get breakfast and sit down for a second chapter. :)**

**(And on another side note, thank you all for your input on Stacey. I'm really really glad that you like her.)**

**And again, if you feel like life just completely sucks right now and you feel like there's no way out, please talk to someone about it. i'm not about to give you "Oh it gets better" because, sometimes it doesn't honestly. But, there is so much more to life than just a few bully's or whatever is going on in your life. talk it out with someone. I am always here for you guys. **

**And here i am... leaving my computer. :)**


	102. April 11 2012

"Oh thank god you're back Stacey," I said once I saw her sitting at our table. "Yesterday was just miserable without you."

"Hey Kurt," she said with her usual smile. "That bad yesterday?"

I chuckled slightly and sat next to her and noticed a device attached to her hip.

"What's that?" I asked curiously, nodding towards the device.

"Oh this… it's a heart monitor," she said _nonchalantly_.

I looked at her, puzzled as to why she would need a heart monitor.

"Um, I was diagnosed with a heart disease when I was thirteen. That's why I went to the doctor yesterday. One of my checkups."

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "What kind of heart disease? Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. She just found irregularities and wanted me to wear this all the time for a month or so, so we can see what exactly is going on." She paused, and looked at her hands. "It's called hypertrophic cardiomyopathy. Basically, the walls of the heart are too thick which makes it hard for blood to get through. I'm fine though. Nothing to worry about."

"Stacey, it's a heart disease."

"I know Kurt. Honestly, I just take it one day at a time and completely trust God." She shrugged. "He knows what's going to happen." She paused a little bit and gave me a small smile. "You're the only one I've really ever told outside my family."

I gave her a smile in return and squeezed her hand. "Well I feel honored. When do you go to the doctors next?"

"Two months. After graduation thank goodness," she said with a smile. "Can you believe we'll finally be out of this school in just two months? That's just crazy."

"I know. Oh this fact makes me so excited. I can't wait to get out of here."

The bell rang, and our conversation ceased as we attempted to pay attention to Mr. Burke's dry humor and math examples. Math really was my worse subject.

"So, what did your friend say? If, you know, you don't mind sharing…. I understand if you don't want to… if that would be betraying his tru-"

"Stace, you're fine," I said as we both got out of our seats and started walking out in the hallway. "H-he's… he's just having a really hard time right now. Life's not treating him all that great."

She only nodded slightly and bit her lip. "Tell him I'm still praying for him."

"Thanks. He wasn't at school today, so I'm guessing he's probably with his boyfriend trying to talk things out." I took a glance over and she didn't seem bothered or even phased by the thought of another gay person in the school. This girl was amazing me every day.

"Just… let me know if there's something more I can do."

"Thanks Stacey. I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked once she stopped in front of a classroom.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

I continued walking to the cafeteria when I felt my phone vibrate.

_Taking him to a counselor today…_

I typed out a quick thanks to Sebastian, telling him what Stacey had said.

I walked into the room and straight to the usual table, taking out my sack lunch, waiting for the other members to arrive.

"Hey you," Blaine said, kissing me quickly on the top of my head and sitting beside me. "Did you get the text Sebastian sent?"

"Yeah I got it," I said, looking across the room at a distant wall.

"Hey, he's going to be perfectly fine. He has you and Sebastian. What better team can you have to help?"

"He also has you. You helped me when I was going through the same thing Blaine. And that's what's hitting me so hard. I went through the same thing… and I couldn't help him sooner."

"Kurt," he started, turning in his seat slightly. "People are different. Sometimes you can't tell when something is happening, and it's sometimes harder to help them. You did everything you possibly could for him. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"C-can we just not talk about it at the moment. I need some joy in my life."

"Of course," he said, turning back to his lunch. "How about we skip glee club and go to your house and watch movies? The black and white ones that are super cheesy."

I smiled a bit, but shook my head. "I need to help get everything sorted out for Relay for Life."

He looked over before taking a bite and gave me one of _those _looks. "Are you sure you're going to be alright doing this?"

"I'll be fine. She died of breast cancer almost ten years ago. I think I'll be alright," I said, trying to convince myself as well.

"I know. I just want to make sure. And same rules you have for me apply for you. No secrets; complete honesty."

"I know," I said with a nod. "I will need help this weekend though."

"What's this weekend?"

"Ten years of being without my mom," I said, biting my lower lip.

He was about to say something when people started showing up, and I was forever grateful of them.

"I'll be there," he whispered as he leant in close. "Just let me know when and where and I'll be there." He softly kissed my cheek and laid a hand on my thigh, running his thumb along the fabric as he continued a conversation with Finn and Puck.

* * *

><p>"So how was it? How'd it go?" Sebastian asked as he saw his boyfriend step out of the office with his parents.<p>

"Fine… I'm scheduled to come in three days a week. We'll see how it goes from there," Trent said softly, taking Sebastian's offered hand and walking out of the building, his parents following close behind.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian whispered, noticing how… sad Trent looked.

"Yeah, I will be," Trent said, lifting his head to attempt a smile at his boyfriend.

"Well, we'll let you boys go do something together or something. Have fun, and be back by ten," Trent's mother said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks guys. I'll see you when I get home."

They all went their separate ways and Sebastian and Trent were soon driving to The Lima Bean, their new official date spot.

"Thank you Sebastian," Trent said softly once they were seated with their drinks.

"For what?" Sebastian asked, leaning forward and taking one of Trent's hands.

"For… still being here. For not leaving me," Trent just barely whispered, not wanting to meet Sebastian's gaze.

"Oh babe," Sebastian started, squeezing his boyfriends hand to make him look up. "I would never leave you even if someone paid me a million dollars to. I love you Trent. And nothing can ever come between us."

"I love you too," Trent said, forcing back the tears that threatened to push through.

"Now, how about we go see a movie tonight. Just you and me and a bowl of popcorn. A night away from all of this," Sebastian asked with a smile, still keeping a tight grasp on Trent's hand.

"I'd like that," he replied with a smile.

Sebastian smiled back. "Now, you should keep that smile because I haven't seen one like that in a long time and I've missed it."

Trent chuckled a little and took a sip of his coffee, ignoring the stares they were receiving from an elderly couple next to them.

With Sebastian there, he just knew that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sigh* i love my characters when they're happy. Don't worry, Trent's getting there. :)<strong>

**And there was someone who asked what I thought Trent looked like and i acutally didn't know! So, i hate to admit... but i actually googled Mal brunette actors and found like... oh my god! :) search Chris Fountain. He's from england, so just pretend he's not, if you see a picture of him with blonde hair pretend it's just brown and... well he's pretty. :) supermegafoxyawesome hot, actually. :) So yes.. this is my Trent (oh and get rid of the facial hair and pretend he's bit taller (lots of pretending here guys)) I hope this satisfies some of you. and feel free if you don't like him, to pretend whoever you think. but if you do have someone else in mind, please tell. I would LOVE to know. :)**

**And also, I am basing Stacey off of one of my many best friends so that's who i picture for her but you can always picture whoever you want (again, please let me know) :)**

**Crossing my fingers for one more chapter today! Off to clean my room... BLAH! :(**


	103. April 12 2012

Thursday. One day closer to Friday and a much deserved break for everyone. Walking through the hallways in the early morning felt odd. Perhaps it was the feeling of not walking in with Blaine catching up with me, or the fact that I had only talked to Trent two days prior and the fact that I would see him for the first time since then. Either way, everything seemed to go by in a daze, my mind not processing everything.

"Hey Kurt, wait up," I heard a voice call behind me, taking me out of my thoughts. I turned and saw Trent walking up beside me and we fell into step with each other. "I-I just want to say… thank you Kurt."

I glanced up and saw that he still had his head low, staring at the floor.

"You have nothing to thank me for Trent. You're my friend and I would do anything for you. Except maybe take a bullet. For one that's Sebastian's job and two I would be too busy blocking Blaine," I said which elicited a little chuckle from the junior.

"Well, thank you anyway. Really, without you I wouldn't… I just couldn't…"

I stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned to look at him. "I know Trent. Come on, I'll drop you off at your class."

The day went by in a blur, Blaine asking what was wrong, Finn asking, and then Mercedes. And my responses were all the same.

_I don't know._

I didn't know what was wrong with me, why I felt so down all of the sudden. They all took it as lying- except Blaine because he just _knows-_ and would not stop bothering me about it until at lunch when I slammed my fists on the table and stormed out of the cafeteria, everyone staring at my back.

I ran the rest of the way to the auditorium, not stopping when Ms. Pillsbury called after me, not stopping when I ran into someone and knocked their books down. I didn't know how I could stop.

I finally reached my haven- the stage- and I all but collapsed on the surface, sitting with my legs to the side, one arm supporting my body weight, the other covering my face as tears streamed down.

I heard the side door open and close softly and I prepared to get up to run away, but strong arms pulled me close to his chest and cradled my body. He sounded absolutely breathless like he had just run a marathon, his heart beating incredibly fast.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" I asked just above a whisper, the tears slowing.

"What do you think sweetheart?" he asked, pulling back and wiping my wet cheeks. "What's going on?"

I pulled away and stood up, pacing.

"My heart is breaking," I said simply. He stayed where he was, drawing his legs up to his chest in a relaxed position. "It's so hard to just watch your friends disappear like this."

"It's too much to handle emotionally at one time," he said simply, understanding everything. I only nodded a little and watched as he stood up and walked over to me. "I understand Kurt. Someone with your kind of heart just wants to help everyone at one time, but over time it just gets so overwhelming and emotionally exhausting. You need space where you can collect yourself and handle everything yourself emotionally."

I nodded, looking at the distant wall. "I love helping people, and knowing that people trust me enough to tell me what's going on. But it's so tiring and people don't understand I just need my space."

It was his turn to nod and he gently lifted my head up with the side of his finger under my chin.

"How about, if you're up to it of course, going to Kelley's island for the weekend. Just to relax, you can remember your mom and then Monday we can grab a bunch of people and go shopping. What do you think?"

"I'd like that. It _would _be nice to just get away for awhile."

"Exactly, we can just relax and enjoy," he whispered, kissing my lips ever so slightly. "Now, we better get to class. I think I heard the bell ring earlier." We started heading out but he stopped and turned to look at me. "I know you want to help everyone you, but take it easy. I don't want you getting this upset again."

I nodded and took his hand as we walked to fourth period together.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sebastian," Trent said when his boyfriend opened the door and let him in.<p>

"Hey." Sebastian leaned over and lightly kissed Trent's cheek before taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen.

"Hello dear, how are you?" Mrs. Smythe said cheerfully when she saw Trent.

"I'm fine. By the way, my mom said to tell you that she got the tickets for… something and she'll give you a call tonight."

"Oh that must be for the spa. Thank you darling. Now if you boys will excuse me, I need to go change for a party we are going to. Have fun tonight, and don't forget protection!"

"Mom!" Sebastian said as she walked out of the room, a smile on her face.

Trent only laughed, mostly because of the adorable shade of red that appeared on his boyfriend's face.

Sebastian turned and Trent immediately tried to stop his chuckles, but failed horribly.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be tonight, hmm?" Sebastian asked, a small smile appearing on his face as he neared his boyfriend.

"Sebastian, don't you dare."

"What darling? I don't know what you're talking about."

Trent stepped back as Sebastian neared closer and ran into the counter, Sebastian catching up to him, wrapped his arms around Trent's waist.

"Oh, I thought you were going to-"

He was interrupted by Sebastian moving his fingers along Trent's sides. Trent bent his body, trying to escape Sebastian's hold and ran to the other side of the room.

"Don't you dare Sebastian. Don't even think about it," Trent said breathlessly.

"Ok boys, I'm out," Sebastian's mom said as she walked into the kitchen. "Oh come on, you couldn't have waited until I was out of the house to do that kind of stuff?"

"Mom!" Sebastian said once more as his mom gently kissed his cheek.

"Fine fine. Plenty of lu-"

"Good_night mom_," he said before she could finish.

"Goodnight boys. Love you!"

They listened as they heard the front door close and the car pull away and they were left in silence.

"Why don't we take this to the bedroom," Trent suggested with a smile.

Sebastian only nodded, prepared to walk that way when he stopped.

"First, tell me how you're doing," he said gently. "How did today go?"

"I'm actually doing alright. Better than the last week for sure. And Glee club is incredible. I auditioned today and I'm in."

"I didn't even know you could sing. You need to tell me these kinds of things," he said with a smile. "So it went well? What song did you sing?"

"_Skyscraper _by Demi Lovato. I thought it was an appropriate song choice."

"Mmmm. I want this relationship to be completely honest, alright. Please do that for me."

"I'll try… but that goes for you too."

Sebastian walked over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you Trent. I'd do anything for you."

"I love you too Sebastian… now how about we try taking this to the bedroom again," Trent whispered with a smile.

"Now that, I can agree with fully," Sebastian said, pulling back. He cupped Trent's face with his hands and gently kissed Trent's lips, before they both practically ran to Sebastian's bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh... The characters just won't listen to me. I try telling them to be happy... and sometimes they do. it's terrible. anyway, it's spring break for them! which means a week of... something... can't decide. hopefully rainbows and butterflies and happiness. :)<strong>

**Anyway, expect another chapter later. :)**


	104. April 13 2012

"Ok so you have everything for the weekend?" dad asked as I went downstairs with the surprisingly small suitcase in my hand.

"Yes dad, and just like last time, we'll call when we get there and check in every so often. Don't worry dad. We're almost eighteen."

"I know kid. I just still imagine you as my little boy," he replied, reaching out to ruffle my hair, only for me to dodge the hand just in time.

"Alright, I'll see you Sunday then?"

"Yeah dad. Have a good weekend with Carole," I said, giving him one more hug before heading out the door.

My phone vibrated and I smiled at the "stoked for this weekend" text Blaine sent me. I only put my phone back in my pocket and drove to school, twisting the silver ring on my finger.  
>I drove into my usual parking place and saw Blaine standing there with a single red rose.<p>

"Hey you... What's that for?"

He only smiled a little as I took it and brought it to my nose. I always loved the smell of roses.

"Just to remind you that... I love you. And I'm here from you," he replied simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"You are trying so hard to not add a cheesy comment, I know it," I said as we started to walk towards the school.

"I really don't know what you're talking about," was all he replied, bumping my shoulder ever so slightly.

"Mmhmm... Oh and by the way. Sunday I want to get back a little earlier... To ummm..."

"Visit your mom. I understand Kurt and it's not problem. I know how important it is for you."

"Thank you. Oh and you promised to drive remember? So you better be all rested before we get on the road."

"Don't you worry," he said lightly, kissing my cheek quickly. "I've got everything covered."

"Oh crap hotel!"

"Got it covered. Reserved the last room they have. Kurt, don't worry. I have got everything covered."

"I kind of like this. Not having to worry about anything. It's kind of nice."

"Good. Because this whole weekend is dedicated to you. And if we're up to it I may or may not have stolen some stuff from the parents' liquor cabinet. And asked Puck for a little something something," Blaine said in a low voice.

"You know... That actually sounds fantastic."

I grabbed his hand and pushed open a door to an empty classroom and locked it behind us before pushing him up against the wall, kissing him fiercely.

When I pulled back he took a deep breath while smiling, semi breathless as he spoke. "Where did that come from?"

"Just a little preview for tonight... And just for being you. I can't thank you enough," I said as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and leaning completely against him as he laid his hands on my waist.

"You know... There are shortened periods today because of a dumb assembly... We could always just... Skip."

The bell ring then and I laughed a little bit.

"We better get going if we don't want to be caught by Sylvester."

Lucky for us, we hadn't gotten that far away from the entrance when we entered and we all but sprinted through the short hallway and out the door. We made it to the car in record time, flinging the navigator's doors open and shutting them quickly.

"What about your stuff?" I asked breathlessly, trying to calm my heart.

"Shit," he muttered with a breathy laugh. "I'll just drive by my car and get it."

He started the car and made his way over to where he parked, and retrieved his bags quickly before jumping back in the car and making his way out of the parking lot, occasionally looking back to make sure no one was there.

"I've never done this before… it's kind of weird," Blaine acknowledged once we were on the main road.

"Mmmm… but I'm kind of glad we are. It's kind of nice being rebellious teenagers for once."

He looked over, gave me a wink and our hands joined in the middle.

"Oh, hey you want to text Trent or something? I feel bad we're leaving him alone."

"Actually, I heard that our boys were skipping as well," I said with a smile.

"Really now?"

"Yeah," I said, giving a mock sniff and placing my hand over my heart. "My little boys growing up so fast."

He chuckled a little bit as he drove past the on ramp for the freeway.

"Blaine, you missed the entrance to the freeway."

He only shrugged, not even looking fazed.

"It's been three months, love," I said a little sadly, realizing why.

"I know… t-there's just a-another way I know."

"Alright," I said, squeezing his hand a little and turning the music up. When I heard _Perfect _come on, I switched it immediately.

"Thank you," he said relived. "Love the song… just-"

"One of those things… I understand. No biggie."

It was strange that even after all this time he was still freaking out about it all. But I would help him through no matter what.

Two hours passed in a blur and soon we were driving off the ferry and onto the island.

"So what are we going to do first?" he asked as he continued driving.

"How about we get settled in the hotel first. Decide from there."

He squeezes my hand slightly, because he just _knows _and for that, I was thankful.

"Whatever you want sweetheart. This weekend is for you."

The drive to the hotel was quiet and we were again in awe at how beautiful everything was. As we stepped out, we listened to the ocean; watched the waves crash on the sandy beach. We heard the dogs barking, the sound of children playing and the… overall peace that came along.

We checked in and tug our luggage to the room we were assigned- coincidentally the same we had the last time.

"So," Blaine starts, rubbing his hands together as I flop down on the bed. "What to do first."

The day was spent mostly at the hotel, talking about the most random things. We ordered room service and I learned that he _hates _seafood.

"Have you _tried _fish, like salmon or something?" I asked as I cut through the food.

"Yes and the last time I did I got food poisoning. Worst. Day. Ever."

I chuckled a little as he went into full blown story of his aunts wedding and loving the salmon… but then throwing everything up over his aunts wedding dress.

The day goes by fast and soon we are holding hands as we walk out to the beach and lay against the sand, not caring that most of it is going into our clothes.

"I love you Kurt Hummel," Blaine said quietly, breaking the silence.

I look over to him and smile. "I love you Blaine Warbler Anderson."

He smiles at the nickname he will never get away from and I lean into his side, his chest becoming a nice pillow as I listened to his heartbeat and watched the sky turn to beautiful colors.

"Thank you for never giving up on me," I said quietly, continuing to look at the colors in the sky.

He sighed a little and kissed the top of my head. "I would never give up on you Kurt. Even if my life depended on it."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys, i am like officially a month behind... it's kind of crazy how that worked out. *Sigh* So yeah here's this. :)<strong>

**And just to warn, i may change it to a little bit of present tense... so don't like freak out or anything if you see that! :) it jsut keeps popping up when i write and it's getting crazy. so yeah, maybe. :)**


	105. April 14 2012

"Good morning sweetheart," I said sleepily when I felt him move beneath me. He sighed and I felt his chest rise and fall beneath my cheek and his hand traced its way lazily up and down my bicep.

"G' morning," he said through a yawn. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine," I replied, shifting so I could actually face him. "I really like this. It's nice."

"Mmmm, so true." He smiled and leant up to kiss me. "Now, seeing that it's eight in the morning, we should probably get going."

I sighed before rolling completely on top of him, earning a grunt as I passed, and continued until my feet landed on the ground.

"You couldn't have at least rolled over to your side?" he asked.

I only shrugged and continued walking to my suitcase. "Too lazy!"

I heard him chuckle from behind and I turned to see him slowly get out of bed as well. His arms wrapped around from behind and he kissed the back of my neck, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Mmm, I love you," he said, his breath hot against my skin.

"I love you too," I breathe, trying to keep my balance.

His hands make their way over my hips and barely lifts my shirt so he can run his thumbs along my skin.

When he pulls away, I whimper slightly at the loss. He always makes me feel so relaxed, and amazing.

We make our way to the bathroom together, and I now know that I won't be alone for the shower. I don't mind at all.

He pulls me in for a searing kiss that makes me just melt, his hands fumbling with the hem of my shirt, lifting it a little. I take the hint, and pull away, lifting my arms so he can take it off with ease.

"Shower sex, hmm?"I ask, as our lips meet again and I move to take his own off, his hands already tugging at my boxers and pajama pants.

He only hums as he pushes the article of clothing down and I lift his shirt, throwing it to the floor and pushing his own boxers down in one easy motion.

As skin touches skin, we both inhale sharply, loving the sensation of it all.

Somehow, we make it into the shower and turn the water on, waiting for the coldness to turn to a comfortable temperature. My arms go around his shoulders, his tightly, and securely around my waist. I slip slightly and have to lean on him more but he holds me in place.

"I've got ya, sweetheart. I won't let you fall," he whispers into my ear.

And I _know_. I know that there is more meaning behind those words than anyone could ever guess.

We shower slowly, letting our hands roam and massage the others body. It all feels so good and I wish that we could just stay in there forever.

We turn the shower off and step out, handing the other a towel and drying ourselves off and moving into the room.

"We didn't have shower sex," I said with a pout.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled. "I thought you said that the touch of the fingertips is sexier."

I reach for the nearest pillow, and chuck it at him, hitting him square in the back.

He slowly picked up the pillow and turned, a smile creeping onto his face.

"You've got good aim sweetheart," he commented, walking closer to me. He discards the pillow on the bed when he passes and walks closer. When he's close enough he takes my hand and in one motion pushes me onto the bed and was on top of me, moving his fingers against my sides.

"No, no, Blaine! Stop!" I cry out, trying my hardest not to give in and smile. But it's all too much and I find myself laughing the hardest I ever had in the last few months.

Eventually he relents, and continues to cover my body with his own.

"Hi," he says with a smile, leaning down to kiss my forehead. "I love you so much Kurt." his voice is so soft, and gentle, and that's what makes everything- makes him- so incredible.

"I love you too." I lean up and capture his lips with my own, and bring my hand up to cup his cheek.

"Mmmm, as much as I would love to do that, I really would like to go out to the beach today and do something. We can save that for later though," he whispered, kissing the tip of my nose when he was finished.

We finish getting ready in comfortable silence, every so often looking over to look at the other, and turning away quickly when we catch their eyes. It's almost childish in a way, but so incredibly romantic as well.

We walk out of the room together when we finish and make our way out the door, into the warm sunshine.

"It's such a beautiful day," he mutters, smiling up at the blue sky.

The day was spent riding a two person bike around the island, lathering sunscreen on each other, kayaking out to the middle of Lake Eerie and laying on the beach until the sun went down.

"God, that was an amazing day," I said breathlessly as we stumbled back into the room. "Thank you."

"You deserve it, and so much more," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me lightly on the lips. "Now, how about we loosen up a bit."

He moved to where his suitcase sat and opened it, revealing a bottle of vodka, salt and another bottle of wine.

"That is a lot of alcohol," I acknowledge, crossing my arms. "You know that I don't do well with drinking."

"I know… I just figured that I could do body shots and you could drink the wine. I know that vodka is stronger than wine, and personally I like vodka better."

"You just like the idea of licking my body," I point out, beginning to remove my clothes and placing them on the floor, not really caring too much. "You better get ready lover boy, because I am going to rock. Your. World."

He sets the alcohol on the table and quickly removes his clothes as well as I lie back on the bed, completely naked and completely hard.

He pours his own shot and me a glass of wine, handing it to me.

"Ready?" he asks, as I take a sip of the wine.

"Do you not see me?" I ask, making my point by looking down.

"I see your point," he says, pouring a little salt on my belly. When his tongue hits my skin it makes me shiver and I'm close to dropping my glass. I take another sip.

He takes his own shot and pours another, placing salt on the most sensitive part of my body. My cock tingles with anticipation as he licks a long stripe up my length and takes another shot.

"I don't really see the appeal," he says after awhile of just sitting there. "I'm just going to join you with the wine."

Before he can move, I set my glass on the bedside table and pull him down for a searing kiss.

"Not until you help me out with the problem you created," I whisper, kissing him again.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this was a little rushed guys but i needed to get everything in and i think i could have written like 4000 words with this, but like i said, i'm just focused on getting caught up. who knows, i might just come back and add stuff later... we'll see. :)<strong>

**enjoy the fluff while it lasts... tomorrow is going to be a little bit of everything... and by tomorrow i mean later today but the next day in the story... ok yeah, you know. :)**

**Blah, school for me now. Goodbye lovely people. :)**


	106. Chapter 106

"Oh god," I heard him mumble next to me. I turn to see him with his eyes shut tight and a hand to his forehead.

"Bad hangover?" I ask, gently rubbing my thumb over his chest, pressing a small kiss to his temple.

Before he can even answer he jumps out of bed and runs to the bathroom, and by what I hear, I know he made it there just in time. I sigh a little, and get out of bed as well, moving to help him.

"I told you to drink some water in between drinks. It helps," I comment before grabbing a cup from the sink and pouring him a glass of water. I settle beside him, placing a hand on his back as he continues to lean over the toilet. "Drink this… it'll help."

He slowly sits up and takes the glass gratefully, taking a sip. I flush the toilet and help him stand, steadying him when he sways a little. I maneuver him towards the bed again and make him sit.

"Rest a little as I take a shower. We should probably start heading out soon."

"Mmmk," he said before mumbling something else very incoherent and lay back against the pillows with a _thud._

I only shook my head a little and got in the shower, relaxing completely under the sprays of the warm water. It had felt wonderful this last weekend to just not have to worry about anything and to be with my boyfriend. But then we had to go back today.

I stepped out of the shower once I was done, toweled off and wrapped it around my waist before exiting the bathroom.

"Your turn baby," I said softly as I neared the bed. I sat on the edge of it and smiled when he mumbled something into the pillow and rolled over, blinking lazily before giving me a lopsided grin. "How are you feeling?"

"Betterish," he said as he rubbed his hands over his eyes. "I'm never drinking again."

I only laughed a little and kissed his forehead before moving to get dressed.

An hour later we were both ready and packed, checking out of the hotel and driving along the road.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" he asked as he glanced over and took my hand.

"Fine for now. It's gotten better over the years, so I don't expect much," I said with a shrug, leaning my head against the headrest and looking out the window, taking comfort in the way his thumb ran over my knuckles.

"And you're sure you don't want to hike up North Loop Hiking Trail? It's not too late."

"No, I'm sure. I just kind of want to get home," I confessed silently, not bothering to look away from gazing outside.

He squeezed my hand comfortingly and turned up the radio, returning his hand to mine and softly sang along with the radio.

We made one quick trip to the florist where I picked out red carnations- her favorite- before heading to the cemetery.

"Hey mom," I whispered when I stepped in front of the head stone. I squat down and lay the flowers on the bed and just stare.

"You want me to leave?" Blaine asked from behind.

"Only if you want to… you just better be alright with me talking to myself for a little bit."

"Alright… I'll be here if you need me," he said, kissing the top of my head before sitting down behind me.

"Hey mom… it's been awhile hasn't it? Like… August, right?" I paused, waiting for an answer. "I'm a senior, as you know, so I've been super busy this whole year. I'm hoping on going to NYADA- a college in New York. My audition's in a few weeks, so we'll see."

I paused and wiped at my eyes as a tear slid down and completely collapsed against the grass.

"I sure do miss you mom. It's been awhile, but there isn't a day that I don't think about you. Dad kept your old perfume bottle so sometimes I sneak into his room and steal it for a day or so and simply… remember you. I haven't done it in a few months… mainly because someone came in that take that sort of ache away." I paused again when I felt my voice would crack. "He's really great mom. I think you'd like him. He reminds me of you actually. The way you used to hold me, comfort me… it's all in him. And I can't help but think you sent him for me." I stopped again and smile. "Thank you." The words are chocked, but they get the sincereness and emotion of it all out there.

"I guess I better go see how dad's doing… you know how he is." I stand up from my sitting position and brush myself off before looking at the grave again. "I love you mom, and I miss you everyday."

One more glance and I turn back to Blaine who has stood up as well. A few tears slide down my cheek and soon I'm engulfed in his arms, my cheek on his shoulder. There's a hand trailing up and down my spine, another on the small of my back, pulling me impossibly closer.

"That was beautiful Kurt," he whispered, kissing behind my ear.

I pull back and wipe my wet cheeks, giving him a grateful smile. Our hands join and we walk back to the car.

The drive home is silent, and I lean over the center console to kiss him gently before getting out of the car once we're at the school again to pick up his car.

"You sure you're going to be alright? My parents won't care if I'm gone longer."

"I'll be fine. But thank you Blaine… really. This weekend was amazing and I couldn't have been able to do it without you."

He kissed me again through the open window and I drive off slowly, glancing back to make sure he got to his car alright in the empty parking lot. When I see that he has, I take off down the road toward my home.

"I'm home!" I yell, not sure where everyone is.

"Oh god honey, we were so worried," Carole says as she rushed to the front door, flinging her arms around me.

"We were only gone a weekend," I said, returning the hug.

"You didn't call or didn't pick up when we called," she said and I froze in horror. I searched my pockets frantically and checked my phone… which I had turned off for the weekend to get away from every possible thing.

"Kurt, get in here," dad said from the dining room.

_Shit._

I walk in slowly, Carole behind me and my dad does not look happy. He looks angry in fact and the last time he was this angry… was back when he found out about Karofsky just last year.

I was done for.

"Sit," he said firmly. I did as I was told and folded my hands on the table.

When the silence was too much, I whispered, "I'm so sorry dad. I honestly just forgot."

"You know how worried we were about you two? We called you a dozen times and we finally called the hotel to see if you made it safe. I was about ready to go up there myself to see. I thought something happened to you Kurt," he said, voice thick.

"I'm so sorry dad. I-I just-"

"I know… but that's the least of your worries at the moment."

I swallow the lump that has formed in my throat, and move my hands into my lap.

"We received a call Friday from Mr. Shuester wondering if you were alright. You didn't answer anyone's calls and you weren't in Spanish class or Glee club. So let me ask you, where were you?"

"On the way to Kelley's Island," I said quietly, my head bowed low.

"So you ditched school so you can have more time with your boyfriend," he said matter of factly.

"It's not like that dad," I defend, chancing a look at him.

"Then what is it like? I want to understand Kurt. Is it the same reason that you're failing math and government?"

I look back down, because I can't stand the disappointment that is clear on his face and in his voice.

"We're just worried Kurt. We want to understand," Carole said calmly, running a hand along my shoulder.

"You guys wouldn't," I said softly.

"Then help us, sweetie. We want to know what's wrong."

They can't know because they wouldn't understand. They wouldn't know what to do for poor me, and honestly, I have no excuse.

After a few minutes, dad sighed.

"Alright then, you're grounded until you can get your grades back up. Blaine can't come over- especially if we're gone, which won't be that often, so don't even try to formulate a plan. After school you go to Glee club, then straight home. No hanging out with friends, no movies, no TV, no phone."

"Dad that's totally unfair! It's spring break and Mercedes' birthday is Wednesday. I can't just abandon her on her eighteenth birthday."

He considered for a moment and looked to Carole.

"Fine, Wednesday you can hang out with your friends, but then it goes back into effect, alright?"

"Yes dad," I mumbled. "Can I at least tell Blaine?"

"You have an hour," he said.

I run up the stairs and slam the door behind me and landed on the bed.

_Grounded for various reasons… won't have my phone until my grades get back up and no hanging out. :(_

I send the text and a few minutes later my phone vibrated.

_What? What happened?_

_I'll explain Wednesday when we get together for Cedes' birthday. He's giving a little grace for that._

I sigh and lay back against the pillows, closing my eyes. My phone buzzed once again and I opened it.

_Alright love, I'll talk to you Wednesday… I love you and I'll miss you so much. :(_

_I love you too. I'll see you Wednesday._

There was a knock at the door and it opened revealing Carole.

"I don't want to talk… here's my phone," I said, handing my phone over.

"You aren't getting off that easily. What's going on?"

"Really, Carole…. Can I just have the day to myself? It's been an emotionally draining week and I just don't want to deal with anything today."

She must have known about mom because she nodded, kissing my forehead and walking out of the room.

"We just love you sweetheart. We were so worried about you two," she said. When I stayed silent she closed the door softly behind her.

When I knew I had the room to myself, the tears I had been holding in all day escaped.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo yeah... that's that... :( i had a nightmare so this is what happened from not being able to go back to sleep. Yay... i'll be back either much later tonight or tomorrow. hope you all are doing well!<strong>


	107. April 16 2012

(Blaine)

I opened my eyes, and was disappointed to find that I forgot to turn my alarm off. I lazily raise my arm and let it slam on my alarm to silence it.

I groan slightly and start getting out of bed, letting the blood rush through my body once more. Once I know I won't pass out or anything, I stand and head for downstairs where I know I will most likely have breakfast for myself. My dad is bound to be out of town again and my mom usually sleeps in.

It surprises me when I see both of my parents sitting at the dining room table, mom reading a book, dad a newspaper.

"Morning sweetheart how was your weekend with Kurt?" she asks as I sit with them.

"It was wonderful. Great weather for the beach and everything. How about you guys? Have fun at… your party, right?"

My dad gives an unintelligible noise and I glance over in time to see him roll his eyes.

"Absolute disaster," is all he says, not bothering looking up.

The conversation ends there and suddenly the atmosphere is uncomfortable, as it always is in the Anderson household.

"Are you going to the Hummel's today?" mom asks, breaking the silence.

"I don't think so. I'll probably just hang around here all day," I say sadly, not wanting to go into detail about why.

"I don't want you to be cooped up all of spring break. Get out every once in awhile, alright?"

"Yes mom. I'm just going to… go do something."

I stand up and I'm not surprised when there is no acknowledgement of my departure.

I checked my phone and sighed, realizing that I wouldn't hear from Kurt for two whole days. And after that it would be days before we could talk.

There was a knock on my door and it opened to reveal my mom.

"Hey sweetie. We're headed out for a bit. We'll be back late tonight, so we'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright," I mumbled and I wasn't even surprised when she just nodded and closed my door again.

I listened as they argued about something and finally the front door slammed closed and I could just be alone.

Days like this when I just wanted to be a Hummel again.

I made a quick decision then, grabbing my keys, making sure I had the right ones and practically sprinted towards the front where my car was parked.

* * *

><p>"Dad, there is nothing to do. Please, let me call Blaine at least," I said as I leant back against the couch cushions.<p>

"What would the point of a grounding be if I let you bend the rules? I'm already giving you enough grace by letting you hang out with your friends. Don't push it Kurt," he replied, setting a plate veggies on the coffee table and sitting next to me.

"I have no homework I can work on; there is nothing I can do to help this punishment move along faster. Please, dad."

"You know this is more than just your grades."

I only rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Now how about we talk," he suggested, turning more towards me. "What's been going on Kurt?"

"I don't want to talk about this," I muttered, moving to stand up, only to have a hand touch my arm.

"Kurt, please. Help me understand. You know you can trust me."

I sat back down and let my head rest against the back of the couch. "I'm just so tired of high school and all of the drama and how it fucks up people's lives."

"Language Kurt," he scolded gently. "A-are you doing alright?"

"Yeah dad… well no, but it's not like a few months ago. It's another friend." I sighed and leant forward and buried my face in my hands. "I really don't want to talk about this dad."

His hand rubbed against my back and I heard him mutter a small "alright" but he didn't move.

We startled a little when the door opened and closed followed by the garage door doing the same. We both looked at each other, knowing that Finn and Carole were not going to be back until later that night.

"Can I go check on him?" I asked with a sigh, preparing to stand up.

"How do you know?"

I shrugged. "One of those things I just know. And plus who else would come into our house unannounced and go straight to the garage?"

He seemed to understand my reasoning and nodded. "Go ahead."

I stood and walked slowly to the kitchen, knowing he would want some alone time for a little bit. I poured a couple glasses of water and a clean hand towel and made my way to where my boyfriend was.

I leaned against the door frame, taking in the present state of Blaine.

Sweat was already rolling down his forehead, curls becoming undone. The music that was playing into his ear buds must have been turned to max and he seemed to match each punch to the beat of the bass line.

He looked up then and yanked his headphones out and I saw how red his eyes were and how he just looked broken.

I set the glasses of water down and went to wrap my arms around him, his arms going around my waist. One of my hands was cradling his head close to my chest, the other around his shoulders and I felt wetness on my neck, and his hot, fast breath burning my skin.

"C'mon," I said after a few minutes. "Let's go talk."

He only pulled back and started taking off his gloves. Once he had one glove off, I started unwrapping the tape, placing gentle kisses to his temple and forehead every once and awhile.

I took his hand and led him out of the room, not bothering with the glasses of water, and guided him to the living room where we sat on the couch.

"Blaine-"

"I'm just frustrated Kurt… stressed I guess. I promise it's nothing," he said in reply to what would have been my question.

"Nothing about your dad… or even your mom? Nothing family related."

He shook his head slowly and replied with a soft "no".

"Hey buddy, we've missed you," dad said as he walked into the room.

"I've missed you too Mr. Hummel," he said quietly, not looking up from his linked hands in his lap.

"Blaine," dad said firmly, but somehow gentle as well which caused Blaine to look up. "It's Burt remember?"

Blaine only nodded with a small smile. "Sorry I just kind of barged in like that."

"Hey, we told you you could. As long as you don't leave without saying goodbye."

Blaine nodded again and I could see it. I could see the lie that he told, and the truth that was just begging to come out. Something was going on with his parents, and he wanted to come back.

_Or maybe I'm just being too hopeful here,_ I thought to myself. That was always a possibility too.

"I-I better get going seeing as I'm not really supposed to be here right now," Blaine said quickly, standing up.

"You can stay if you want," dad said, realizing the situation at hand.

"No, I'm fine. I really should go home." He gave a slight nod to dad who left the room and I stood. "See ya Wednesday Kurt."

I wrapped my arms around him for the second time that day, not wanting to let go. I inhaled deeply and reveled in the smell of his cologne and sweat.

"I love you Blaine," I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Kurt. So much," he breathed, kissing my neck softly and pulling back for our lips to meet.

It wasn't brief but it wasn't deep either and when he pulled away, I felt the sense of loss come over me. he squeezed my hand once more before turning to leave.

"I really do love you Blaine. With all that I am," I said quickly.

He turned and gave me one of those super goofy smiles.

"I really love you too Kurt. I'll talk to you later," he said with a wink and with that he was gone.

I walked dopily up the stairs. When I reached my room I pulled on his Dalton sweatshirt that still somehow smelled like Blaine and I tugged it on, burying my face in it and inhaling deeply.

I couldn't help but smile as I laid back against my bed and closed my eyes.

All of my worries went away when I thought about him, when I could feel his presence even when he wasn't there.

I sighed dreamily, feeling like I was in a Disney fairytale, wondering if it was just some dream. If that was the case…I never wanted to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry guys... a lot happening in life right now (Crappy and good) and i'm just not feeling all that great. probably stress, senioritis, and exhaustion coming over me at once. I'm trying my best, thank you all for your patience. :)<strong>


	108. April 17 2012

I ran a hand over my tired eyes as I waited for the milk in the microwave to finish heating up. No matter what anyone said, it was the only thing that could calm me down when Blaine wasn't there.

I didn't really understand why I was so worked up. Possibly the fact that I was going absolutely mad being kept in the house all day, or the fact that I absolutely knew Blaine had lied to me the day before.

I shook it off momentarily when the microwave beeped, and I opened the door quickly as to not wake the other members of the house. I went to sit at the table and wrapped my hands around the warm mug, getting lost in thought.

"What if I told you not having warm milk was part of your punishment?" dad asked with a smirk when he walked into the room. I startled and once I was over the initial shock I smiled as well.

"I would run away forever," I said nonchalantly, taking another sip of the warm liquid. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing actually," my dad said with a wave of his hand.  
>I only shrugged, looking down into the mug.<p>

"Thinking that Blaine lied as well?" dad supplied. I looked up with questioning eyes, my lips parted slightly. "He lived with us for four months. I think I know him a little more than anyone gives me credit for."

I sighed a little and leant back in my chair. "I don't know what to do dad. I know he's lying, but I also know he likes his space and will only put up more walls if I push him too far. I just want to help him."

He smiled a little bit, folding his arms across his chest, leaning back in his own chair. "You guys are really meant for each other. You both are so stubborn." He sighed a little and let his arms drop to his lap. "But you're right. He likes his space and he will close off. Give him some time to process everything. It's only been what? A couple weeks?"

"Ten days," I muttered, taking another drink.

He was silent for a few minutes, staring at a distant wall. "You know what? You're completely right. It's unfair to ground you on your last spring break of high school. You are ungrounded until Monday."

I looked up at that and smiled wide. "Really?"

"But Monday it's the same situation as before until you at least have a "C". I won't have any super seniors in my house because I know you're smart."

I stood up quickly, knocking he table and rushing over to him and hugging him tightly. "Thank you dad. Thank you."

"You better go get some more sleep. You're going to want to be awake to hang out with Blaine in a few hours."

I pulled back and nodded, walking back up the stairs. I definitely had the best dad in the world.

* * *

><p><em>Grounding is postponed until next week... Busy today?<em>

I reread the text again to make sure I had read it right, making sure it was from my Kurt. I smiled a little and typed out a reply.

_Looks like I am now... What do you want to do?_

I set my phone down and continued eating my breakfast with my parents in silence. I took a quick glance at them. My mom was in her normal state of looking only at her cereal bowl, my dad fixed on a newspaper. Typical morning in the Anderson household.

"So how was yesterday? Everything go well?" I asked, trying to stir up conversation... Like I had been doing for the past week and a half.

"It was great dear. Thank you for asking. How was your day?" mom asked sweetly, looking up from her food.

"It was good. I visited the Hummel's for a little bit, then came back here to do some stuff," I said with a small shrug.

"You couldn't have cleaned the house a little bit? It's filthy here and I don't see you helping it at all," my dad said, irritation clear in his voice, finally setting his newspaper down.

"I don't see you do anything and this is supposed be your house, isn't it? That's what you said before. Besides, I clean my room, my bathroom, and everything else on the weekends. What more do you want from me?"

"I want you to not use that tone with me and I want you to do your part. You are a member of this household and you will do what I ask you to."

"Jim," my mom warned.

"No Polly, he needs to learn to be an adult and be responsible."

"I am responsible!" I exclaim, slamming my fists down on the table. "But if I do need to learn, I think that someone else would benefit in learning as well."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, that I've been home for a week and a half after not seeing you for four months and this is the first real conversation we've had. I think you need to learn-"

"You can't tell me what to do. I am your parent, you are the child. I provide a roof over your head and food on the table. What more do you want?"

"A real father!" I choke out, trying to push the tears back.

"Go to your room," he said calmly.

"What?"

"Go to your room and stay there until I tell you you can come out. I won't have that kind of attitude in my house."

"Screw you," I said, standing up, grabbing my coat and walking out the front door, thankful I had dressed before having breakfast.

I almost turned back to grab my keys on the kitchen counter, but decided against it, and started to jog to the one place I knew.

It was a few hours until I made it, only pausing to catch a breath a few times. I was breathless by the time I turned the doorknob and opened it slowly.

I tied my shoes off and made my way into the dining room, taking slow, even breaths.

"Blaine," Kurt said once he saw me. His eyes raked over my body before smiling only slightly. "You look like you ran a marathon."

"You have no idea," I said softly as he stood and walked over to me. "I-I forgot to grab my keys to my car... And by the time I realized I-I was locked out of my house," I lied. I did want to tell him, I wanted him to know. Because I promised him... But I couldn't worry him... I couldn't let him down.

He continued to stare at me, as if he saw right through my lie, but he didn't comment, only continuing to rub my hands with his.

"God you're so cold. I thought it was supposed to be a pretty nice day today." I only shrugged. "Come on... We can go wrap ourselves in that blanket you love so much."

"That fuzzy one?" I asked as our hands joined and he led me up the stairs.

"Yes, my love. The fuzzy one," he said with an affectionate eye roll, but his tone sounded so sad.

"Everything alright?" I finally asked once I settle on his bed and he finds the blanket.

"Yeah everything's fine... Just... Really glad you're here," he said, gently kissing my forehead and climbing on the bed next to me and pulling the blanket over us.

We talk mostly about his audition piece for NYADA, and how "Music of the night" is obviously the right, and safe, choice for him. He asks me if I would watch him rehearse it with Tina and I happily comply, eager to see him perform.

We stay there for what seems like hours, my body leaning against his and his hand running through my ungelled hair, and massaging scalp and neck.

"We should go do something. Like, go to the park or something," he suggested quietly, running his hand over my bicep.

I nod, and get up as he does as well. We go downstairs and say a quick goodbye to Burt before walking out in the now warmer atmosphere.

"This is nice," he says quietly, entwining our fingers together.

I hum in acknowledgement, wondering how I could easily slip the truth in somewhere as we walk down the road and to the park.

I never do.

"Remember when we came here in the rain, and you sang and danced with me?" he asked as we sat on the bench.

"Hmmm, how could I forget?" I asked with a smile, looking over to him.

"And remember how I promised you how I would always love you, and nothing would come in between us?"

He looked at me with horror in his eyes and I couldn't help but smile as he slowly nodded. "The same thing stands, sweetheart. I love you with everything I am, if not more. You are my everything Kurt and nothing could ever change that."

"I love you too Blaine," he said with a sigh of relief, wrapping his arms around my neck.

I could have told him. I could have spilled my heart out and begged to move back in to get away from my father. But I couldn't. I wouldn't cause him anymore pain. I could be strong. For Kurt. And for only him.

* * *

><p><strong>My poor Blaine! Stupid Mr. Anderson whom i hate oh so much. (My dialogue through this whole chapter.) Yay for Kurt's temporary ungrounding! :)<strong>


	109. April 18 2012

I jogged lightly down the stairs and froze when I reached the bottom to see that my parents were still there. Luckily, I had dodged them when I got home the night before, so I hadn't had to deal with whatever crap they would give me.

"Good morning dear," my mom said sadly as she saw me walk in.

"Where the hell have you been young man?"

I looked over to him, the source of all of my problems, shocked that he just sat there, no newspaper, no coffee, nothing like what he normally did.

"I-I was at Kurt's… I needed to cool off," I said, scared of his tone of voice.

"You were at that _boy's _house again?" He spat. "You spend too much time with him. Every time we ask you, you are always seeing him or he's here."

"I love him dad… that's why."

"You don't know what love is. You're too young."

"I know that I love him and that's really all that matters."

"All I'm saying that you shouldn't be spending this much time with him. You're only going to hurt him in the end," he said matter- of- factly.

"I would _never _hurt him," I replied through gritted teeth, leaning on the table for support. "He is really the only person that is keeping me sane at the moment. He's the only one I trust and I owe him everything."

"Blaine, I am telling you to stop seeing him. This is getting too deep for any high school romance."

"I would rather cut off my arm, than never see him again. And last time I checked, you aren't allowed to tell me what to do."

"I am your father-"

"And I am an independent young man."

"You are not to see him."

"Jim, I think you're overreacting a little bit. You're not feeling well. How about you go lie down?" my mom finally spoke up.

"I am feeling perfectly fine, actually. If I don't want my reputation to be ruined because of my son, I will make sure that doesn't happen."

"Fine… I'm not your son anymore," I said with a small shrug, fighting back tears that threatened to push through. I left the dining room, ignoring the angry calls to come back from my dad, the pleading sounds from my mom. I took my car keys and slipped on my shoes, and made my way to Kurt's.

"Hey kiddo. I thought Mercedes birthday was today. What are you doing still in bed?"

I looked up from under my covers and blinked rapidly when I came in contact with the harsh light.

"I feel like crap," I mumbled, coughing into my arm.

"Well, you sure do look like it," dad said with a small chuckle, laying the back of his hand on my forehead.

"Thanks dad." Leave it to him to take advantage of the moment.

"I'll go get Carole, see what she says."

When he left, my phone buzzed on my nightstand. I reached my arm out to see if I could pick it up, but my hand only hit the edge of it. That person could wait.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" Carole asked when she came in.

"I feel horrible. I'm cold, horrible headache, cough…" I said.

"Alright, let's take your temperature. Roll on your back," she said, gently pushing my shoulder. When she could get a full view, she placed the thermometer under my tongue and waited patiently.

"Hey Kurt, ready to- what happened?"

I looked to the door and saw Blaine walking slowly to my bed.

"Really Kurt? You had to get sick?" he joked as he stood at the foot of the bed. He leant down and gently rubbed my shin, shooting a small smile my way. "Anything I can do?"

When Carole took the thermometer out, I replied, "Can you get my phone? Someone texted me earlier."

He walked to the side and saw where it was and smirked. "You couldn't get that?"

"Stop teasing me Blaine… M' not in the mood. What's the verdict?"

"101. You're staying in bed mister. Are you hungry or anything?" she asked, pushing my damp hair off my forehead.

"No, I'm fine… tired."

"Well, get some rest. Are you going to stay Blaine?"

"Yeah I'll stay," he replied with a smile, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Alright, don't let him do a lot. He just needs to rest."

When she left, he climbed under the covers with me and held me close to his warm body.

"You'll get-"

"Shhh, just get some sleep my love. I'll be right here when you wake up."

I only shut my eyes, breathing in deeply and went into my dreamland."

As I held him when he slept, I let my own mind wander, wondering what had exactly happened this morning.

I wanted to have a relationship with my parents, to have them love me unconditionally, and to be… a family.

Well, obviously that wasn't going to happen. And now, I didn't know what to do. I now had no one except the sleeping man in my arms. I buried my face gently in his shoulder and took a deep breath, trying to calm my emotions. I had to be strong. I couldn't show Kurt how weak I actually was, because he would leave me, and I couldn't have that.

I wanted my dad. I wanted him to wrap me in his arms again like when I was little. To let me know it was all alright again and I had nothing to worry about.

Kurt's grip around me tightened ever so slightly.

I wanted that reassurance that I didn't have to do anything to make someone love me. I wanted to know that whatever I did would be enough for someone.

Kurt snuggled in closer, sighing in content.

I wanted to know that I merely wasn't a mistake. I wanted there to be two seats in the front row where my parents would sit at my wedding, smiling proudly as they watched me, and the man I loved, get married.

"Hey kid, everything alright?" Burt asked as he came in.

I lifted my head and only smiled slightly and nodding my head. "Everything's perfect. I think his fever's going down just a little bit and he doesn't really sound all that congested anymore."

"Good… but really I was talking about you. Want to join me in the living room for a bit?"

I looked down at the sleeping man in my arms looking so content.

"He'll be here when you get back, don't worry."

I gently got out of his hold and climbed out from under the covers. I tucked them back over his shoulders and lightly kissed his forehead when he made a small noise of protest, in which he snuggled down deeper into the sheets.

I walked behind him as we went downstairs and sat on opposite ends of the couch, facing each other.

"What's up?" I asked, settling my shaking hands in my lap.

"I just wanted to make sure you're alright. You haven't seemed… yourself the last few days. Especially when you come in the house, not saying hello and go on to punch the hell out of that bag without a reason. In my mind, you're still my son and I care about you."

"I'm fine, I promise Burt," I lied. "But, speaking of which, my dad was wondering if you filled out the paperwork yet." Lie number two.

"Um, yeah. You can take it today if you want. All it needs are your parents signatures and all should be well." He was about to stand, but paused. "You're sure you're alright. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Burt, I'm fine. Kurt would have my neck if I didn't tell the truth."

"Alright then," he replied standing and patting my knee. "Go on up to check on him."

I smiled gratefully at him and stood to go up the stairs. When I walked in I saw that he was trying to sit up, coughing along the way.

"Here, let me help you," I said quietly, walking over to him and pulling him up against the pillows. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm alright. Thanks," he said, his voice raspy. I rested the back of my hand against his forehead and let it fall gently against his cheek.

"Let me get the thermometer."

As I was checking his temperature, Burt had come in with the paper work along with two bowls of chicken noodle soup.

"Well you're fevers down a little- just to ninety nine."

"But I still feel like shit," he replied in almost a whisper as Burt handed him the bowl. He mumbled a "thanks" and set it on his lap.

The day went on slowly as I watched him sleep restlessly, giving him cough syrup and watching old musicals from his collection.

It wasn't until eight that I decided that he was going to be asleep the rest of the night. I gently pushed him off my shoulder and helped him settle down in the sheets and pulled the covers up to his chin, kissing his forehead lightly.

"I'll be back tomorrow, my love," I whispered, stroking his hair back.

I left the room quietly, shutting off the light and closing the door quietly behind me.

"You going kid?"

"Yeah, need to head home. But I'll be over tomorrow. Thank you Burt," I said, holding up the piece of paper in my hand before heading out the door.

I stopped in front of my house a half hour later. I walked slowly into the house and made no motion to make contact with either of them, instead going straight to my room, completely aware of the piece of paper in my pocket.

I tucked it in to my desk drawer, making no plans to give it to my parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the hurriedness of the last little bit. i know that some people like it when one of them is sick... so yeah, there it is. :) Klaine happiness comes sometime... maybe soon... maybe not. we'll see! :D<strong>


	110. April 19 2012

"Hey you."

I looked up from my computer screen and smiled as I saw Blaine walk into the room.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Better actually," I said in a low voice. "Obviously not 100 percent, but better."

"Good, because I actually want to talk to you today," he said with a smile, rubbing my thigh over the covers.

I smiled back and laid my hand on his. "Sorry about that. You know how I get when I get sick. What did you want to talk about?" _The fact you've been lying to me and your family?_

"Oh, nothing in particular. I just miss you is all," he said, enclosing my hand in both of his and rubbing it general. "And I hate seeing you sick."

"Mmmm… I hate being sick and so delirious I can't have a real, intellectual conversation with someone." I looked down at our joined hands and smiled. "But look at us now."

"What's wrong?" he asked, craning his head to try to make our eyes meet.

"Oh nothing… just thinking," I said, shaking my head a little and looked up.

"Well, something's bothering you… what is it?" he asked gently as he sat against the pillows with me, letting his arm go around my shoulders and my head drop on his shoulders.

"I'm fine… just kind of tired and I have a small headache." At least that was half the truth.

"Alright, get some rest. We have plenty more opportunities to talk this week," he said, shifting so we were laying down even more. He brought one hand up and started massaging my scalp, moving it around to different locations, easing the small ache that formed. I sighed contentedly and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>I could have told him. The opportunity was there to spill it all, to beg to come back. But I didn't. I didn't want to risk anything, so I kept my mouth shut.<p>

The piece of paper was still stuck in my desk drawer, hidden away from everyone until I made a decision. Until then, everyone could wait.

I sighed a little and rested my cheek against the top of Kurt's head, reveling in the smell of his body wash, and the way his body tucked nicely against my side.

I could tell him. I could escape that hell hole right now. Maybe I could even convince my mom to get out of the horrible marriage I knew she had. I could never see that man again and never be hurt and never-

_I just want an escape, _I thought to myself. I hugged Kurt a little tighter and buried my face in his hair. _For now, this would have to do._

* * *

><p>"I'm not pressuring you or anything right?" Sebastian asked out of the blue as he studied for a test he had the next day. As much as he would have liked to be, Dalton had a different spring break than everyone else, and that happened a few weeks prior.<p>

"What do you mean?" Trent asked, setting his book down.

"We've basically been having sex with our clothes on for a few weeks now… and I just don't want you to seem like you have to… or that we have to go, like… all the way."

"Sebastian, I'm fine. I want to do this stuff with you. But, maybe we could hold off on the all the way aspect until later."

"That sounds great," Sebastian said, flashing a smile towards his boyfriend. "Screw this," he said, tossing his Government book to the side. He stood up from the floor and sat on Trent's bed with him and kissed his cheek. "We should do something, just you and me."

"Isn't that what we were doing?" Trent asked, still flipping through the magazine.

"I _mean,_ outside of this house. Let's just go do something," he said as he rubbed Trent's back.

"I don't really want to do anything, Seb. Maybe tomorrow?"

Sebastian gave Trent a concerned look before lying down on his own stomach and nudged Trent's shoulder with his own. "You alright?

"Yeah, just tired," Trent said with a shrug.

"You don't seem like you're just tired. What's going on? Are you sleeping alright? Did the nightmares come back? Are there monsters in your closet, or is the boogeyman under your bed?"

"Sebastian," Trent said with a small smile. "Yes, I've been having some nightmares. They're not as extreme as a few weeks ago, but they're still there."

Sebastian only took his hand and started massaging his palm, kissing the pads of each finger. "Anything else?"

"I'm just emotionally exhausted. I really just… I can't…"

"I know, Trent. And that's why I'm here. To help you through this and to love you no matter what. And when you don't want to talk about it and you're just so pissed off that everyone keeps asking, I'll be here to hold you until you're ready." He paused and kissed his wrist gently. "I'll always be here."

Trent rolled slightly so he was on his back and looked up at Sebastian, reaching up to brush his fingers against his boyfriend's neck, causing the latter to shiver under the touch. "Thank you Seb. For being so wonderful and so understanding," he whispered.

"Mmmm, now. How about we get you to rest a little while," Sebastian said, sitting up and crawling so he was sitting against the pillows.

"But you're here so we can spend time together. I don't want to ruin today," Trent said, sitting up as well.

"We will be. We'll both take a nap- _together. _And we will both wake up refreshed- _together._" Sebastian opened his arms with a small smile, while Trent rolled his eyes and crawled into them, resting his head against Sebastian's chest and laying his arm across his stomach.

"Together," Trent whispered, closing his eyes and listened to Sebastian's heart beat as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon sleepy head," I murmured into his hair when I felt him stir.<p>

"G'morning… afternoon… I just woke up," he says absently, rubbing his eyes before letting his hand fall onto my stomach.

"I realize this. How's your headache?"

"Better. How long was I out?"

"For pretty much the whole day. I even got in a snooze or two… but I really think I should get going if I want to come over tomorrow," I said, seeing that it was nearing eight at night.

"D'you have to go? Your parents aren't going out or anything?" he asked, sighing slightly as he snuggled deeper into my chest.

"No sweetheart. I need to get home," I said sadly, helping to roll over so I could get up. I helped him get settled back into the bed and kissed his temple softly. "I'll see you tomorrow my love. Sleep well," I whispered; barely making out the small "love you" that escaped his lips.

I smiled to myself as I slowly slipped out of the bedroom and quietly downstairs. I said a small goodbye to Burt and Carole, receiving a hug from the woman before going out to the car and making the drive home.

"Hey son, did the Hummel's ever get that paperwork finished? I want to sign it so we don't have to delay it much longer," dad said from his chair.

"Uh, I'll ask when I go over tomorrow," I said, rubbing my arm a little, knowing where exactly it was.

"You're going to his house again?" dad asked, finally setting his book down, and taking off his glasses.

"Yeah, he's been sick the last couple of days so I haven't really been able to talk to him."

"It's not your job to take care of him. You're just putting yourself at risk to getting sick."

"I would rather get sick as well than not doing anything when I know he's miserable stuck in bed. He's worse than mom when she's sick," I said sternly, trying to control my anger.

"You have to-"

"I don't have to do anything that you tell me to. God just… I really wanted to have a nice relationship with you, dad. Like any other father son relationships." I pause and take a deep breath. "I guess that won't happen."

I ignore the silent sigh of my name as I turn and jog up the stairs, passing my mother in which I only say a silent goodnight to before entering my room and close the door. I land on my bed, face in the pillows and groan silently, wishing I was a Hummel again.

* * *

><p><strong>So i would have had this posted a few hours ago but my boyfriend just HAD to call. :) I know, everyone's like "Blaine's dad's a douche" and "Blaine is a freaking idiot... just tell the freaking truth already" and i must say that it's kind of funny how invested we are in these characters (I say we because i'm the same way). But it makes me happy because that means this has to be halfway decent. SUCCESS(ish)! :D <strong>

**Thank you all so much! Love to you all! 3**


	111. April 20 2012

"Good morning, Blaine," he said from the dining room table. I looked at him, surprised that he would actually think of talking to me.

"Uh, good morning dad," I said, semi awkwardly, sitting down with a bowl of cereal.

"Going to Kurt's today?"

"Y-yeah?" I said, bracing myself for the inevitable.

"Don't be home too late, and tell them hello for me." He looked up from his newspaper and we made eye contact in which I gave a small nod.

Breakfast was silent after that, asking where mom to find out she was at a designers, getting a fitting for the dress she was wearing the next week. After that it was just the clanking of the spoon against the bowl and the rustle of paper as he turned the page.

"I-I'll um, see you tonight then?" I asked as I stood and put my shoes on.

"Yeah son. Have a good day."

"You too," I said quietly, and heading out the door.

Well if that wasn't the weirdest thing to ever happen.

I got in my ugly little station wagon and started the engine, only to find out that a light had been turned on for the whole night, letting the battery die.

I groaned, and slammed my hands against the steering wheel, before forcing the door open and slamming it closed once outside. I walked back inside, asked the man at the table if he would be able to call a tow truck to take it to the Hummel Tires and Lube. My dad agreed surprisingly, and that was when I decided that it wasn't too bad of a day for a walk.

I stuck my hands in my pockets and made my way along the sidewalk, watching my feet, and every so often looking up to move to the side for a biker or other pedestrian.

It was an hour and a half later that I stepped in front of the Hummel's house, my whole body numb and shaking as the jacket I was wearing apparently didn't do much for keeping the coolness of early spring out. I jogged lightly up the steps and went inside and slid off my shoes, being greeted with warmth and Carole.

"What happened Blaine? You're like an ice cube," she stated, pulling me into a hug and rubbed my arms a little, ushering me to the kitchen where she grabbed a blanket and put on a kettle to warm up some water.

"M-my car b-battery d-d-died," I said, wrapping the blanket tighter against my body.

"And you didn't call me to get me to come pick you up?" A slightly higher pitched voice asked from behind.

I only turned around and gave him a sheepish smile, who only rolled his eyes affectionately and wrapped his arms around me from behind, hooking his chin over my shoulder.

"So what are you boys going to do today?" Carole asked, pouring two cups of tea, and smiling when she saw us.

"Probably hang around here. We haven't properly talked since like, Tuesday," Kurt said, sliding his hands slowly off my chest and settled in the seat beside me. "You know, you always do this. You walk in the cold, and sit in my kitchen with a blanket."

"That only happened that once," I countered with a smile. He placed a hand on my thigh and rubbed it gently, warming it instantly with his touch. "Thanks for the tea, Carole. We'll be upstairs."

I stood with my mug and blanket and followed Kurt up to his room where we sat on the bed, me in his arms, instantly getting warm.  
>"So you know what I've been up to lately. What about you?" he asked gently, stroking my hair.<br>"Nothing much actually." Lie number one for the day. "Just taking care of you and stuff."  
>"How are your parents."<p>

"They're doing good. They actually told me to tell you guys hello. But it's nice because we are actually talking and stuff. It's nice." Lie number two.

"That's good... I'm glad everything's going alright." It was silent for awhile before he spoke again. "You're a terrible liar Blaine."

"W-what?" I asked, sitting up so I could look at him.

He only sighed and stroked my cheek with the back of my fingers. "Something's happening that you're not telling me. What's going on?"

I hung my head a little then looked to the distant wall. "Just kind of stressed and stuff. I've been procrastinating on some homework due in a couple of days." Lie number three.

He only looked at me with a skeptical look, but only nodded. "I'm just worried about you, that's all."

"I know," I said with a nod. "But really, there's nothing to worry about." Lie number four. Sometime- maybe soon- I would tell him. Just not today.

The day was spent in each other's arms, just talking about random things. It was nice to just relax, not have any pressure to be a certain person and just not have to worry about anything.

"So I've been thinking about NYADA and stuff, and I think I've decided what I want to sing."

I sat up a little and turned slightly so I could see him more. "And what's that?"

"I think music of the night would be the best choice. It was one, made for me, and two, perfect song for an audition."

"You honestly can't go wrong with whatever you do. And I'll support you no matter what."

He smiled at that, and god, I almost forgot how beautiful his smile was.

"I gotta say, this is kind of nice, just to talk and not be all over each other. No matter how much I love those times," he said, turning on his side as well, hooking our ankles together and hugging my waist tightly.

"I love it too," I said, reaching up to stroke his cheek bone. "You are incredible Kurt. Absolutely amazing in all ways possible."

"Mmmm, you're not too bad yourself," he said followed by a small smirk. I only smiled back, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"I need to go," I said softly.

"Can't you just stay the night? You could sleep on the couch," he said slowly with a wink.

"I wish I could... But I really should go home," I said, kissing his forehead before climbing off the bed. "I'll come over tomorrow. Maybe we could go to the mall or something."

He only nodded a little and got off of the bed as well. He made his way over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and held onto me tightly.

"I love you," he whispered, leaning back and kissing me slowly.

"Love you too," I said, pulling back and giving his hand one last squeeze before going down the stairs. Saying a quick goodbye to Burt and Carole, thanking him when he handed me my keys, I walked out and got in the car, making my way slowly home, hoping I wouldn't have to run into my parents and risk some argument happening.

There was no such luck.

As soon as I walked in the door I was face to face with my father.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, waving a piece of paper in front of my face. I paled slightly, realizing what it was. "I thought you were going to ask about this today, but it turns out you already had it."

"I-I-I didn't," I started, only for him to scoff at me.

"What? You little piece of shit. Don't you want to be with us again? To make your mother happy again? You want to be an Anderson, don't you?" he sneered, inching closer and closer to me until my back was against the wall.

"Not if you're going to treat me like this," I said, trying to stand tall, not letting him sense my fear.

"I only took you back in because of your mother, you know. I don't want your fairy little ass around here, or your pretty boyfriend, or anything that has to do with the little bitch you are."

I held back the tears that were prickling my eyes, forced to smell the alcohol on his breath.

"No one loves you. No one has, and no one ever will. You can guarantee that," he said with a sly smile, jabbing a finger in my chest. "You are forbidden to see Kurt. I will not have it. If I hear you're still seeing him, I will do everything in my power to make sure you don't."

"Give me the paper," I said, holding out my unsteady hand.

"No. You're staying here to make your mother happy. Now get to your room!" he yelled in my face.

"Give him the paper, Jim," a soft voice said from the doorway. I peered over his shoulder and saw my mom, tear stained cheeks and all.

"Polly, get into the living room."

"Give him the paper, and while you're at it, leave this house," she said again, taking a shaky step forward.

He gave in, shoving the paper in my chest and storming out of the house, shutting the door with a bang.

We both seemed to freeze where we were, no sense in knowing what had just happened. It wasn't until she collapsed to the ground with shaky sobs that I rushed over to her and cradled my mother in my arms.

"It's ok. He won't hurt us anymore," I said with an uneven voice, as I clung onto her.

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours until she sat up slowly, wiping her eyes and giving me a small smile.

"I love you Blaine. I'm sorry I asked you to come back. I thought he truly had changed," she said as she cupped my cheek with her hand.

"I thought so too. But we're both safe. H-he's not going to come back. He won't hurt you again," I said, a tear slipping down my cheek.

"I know honey." She stood and offered her hand out to me, which I took and let her lead me to my room. "Let's get you packed. You have a long day tomorrow."

I only looked at her with a confused look. "W-where am I going?"

She turned and smiled from where she had pulled out a suitcase. "I called the Hummel's when I heard everything happening. Burt said he wouldn't tell Kurt, but they'll be waiting tomorrow."

"B-but he i-isn't-"

"It's obvious that you would be happier with them sweetie. And that's what I want for you." She shrugged. "I'll miss you, but it's for the best. Especially when we're getting through the divorce. But this doesn't allow you to not call me or see me or anything. You're entitled to give me a call once a day."

I smiled and ran to her, hugging her tightly.

"I love you mom. Thank you," I sobbed into her shoulder.

She cradled my head on her shoulder, stroking my gelled hair. "I love you too Blaine. So much."

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's dad's a douche. Blaine's mom is incredible. Blaine's going to be happy. Finally. :)<strong>

**at first i wanted to wait like a month but everything was developing so fast and i wanted him to get back with Kurt because that's the only way he can be truly happy... so, then you guys can be happy as well, here it is. :)**

**I hope Blaine's mom makes sense. It's not that she doesn't love her son. That's actually the reason- she loves Blaine so much, and she knows that the only way he will truly be happy is if he is with a real family. That's what true love is (in any sort of relationship)- doing what's best for the other person. and in this case, it means saying goodbye, and sending him off. No worries, we'll be seeing plenty more of Polly in the future. :) Hope ya'll enjoyed.**


	112. April 21, 2012

I didn't know what to expect when I walked into the house, my mother following behind me, each of us with a suitcase. I didn't know whether Kurt would be angry, Burt would be happy, or if Carole would slap my arm through tears. I didn't know if I should be terribly happy, or terribly scared.

But when I walked into the kitchen and saw Kurt sitting with his back to me, taking a sip of tea as he read a book, I couldn't move. I stood where I was, staring at my beautiful boyfriends back.

"Go on," a quiet voice said behind me. I nodded, not bothering to turn around and with stealthy steps walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, hooking my chin over his shoulder.

I chuckled a little when he jumped two feet, but settled his hands on mine. "Mmm, good morning."

"Morning. How are you?" I asked quietly in his ear, wanting the conversation to be private.

"Good. I'm completely better. How about you?" he asked, turning slightly so he could face me.

"I'm incredibly happy. So indescribably, pathetically happy."

He smiled at my eagerness and looked behind me to most likely see my mom. "Hello Mrs. Anderson."

"Hello Kurt. Where's Carole?" she asked, and I could hear her trying to hold back the shakiness in her voice.

"She's in the family room, right down the hall."

"Thanks." And with that, we were alone in the kitchen, my hands on his hips, his around my shoulders and me smiling the widest I've ever smiled. "What's going on?"

"Well… I-I." How did I put it in words? Where did I begin? "Do you want to help me clear out the guest room? I'm sure you've put some things in there since a couple weeks ago."

"But why would-" he glanced down to see the suitcase I set on the ground. "Blaine-" he breathed before I sealed my lips against his. "But, what-"

"I'll explain everything later. Let's just… help me unpack?" I asked, looking down slightly.

"Of course." I didn't miss the slight disappointment in his voice.

We made our way into the living room where we were met by Burt and Carole who each rushed over to me and engulfed me in their arms.

"We love you so much," Carole whispered in my ear. "We're here for you… if you need anything at all, we're right here," she said, pulling back and wiping her eyes. Burt only gave me one of his knowing looks before pulling me into one of his own hugs, cradling my head, and supporting my upper back.

We both pulled back and smiled at each other as Kurt took my hand and turned me towards my mother. I smiled a little with a quivering lip and fell into her arms, burying my face in her shoulder.

"I love you Blaine. So much. It kills me to do this, but I know that you will be happier, and we won't have to risk anything with your father. I don't want you to be hurt again, and this is the only way I know how," she whispered softly, her voice breaking every few words.

"Thank you mom. I-I promise. I'll be back when everything settles down and everything else."

She pulled back and laid a hand on my cheek with a smile. "I'll call you sometime, alright? And don't forget about our agreement," she said with, her grin widening as she wiped some tears away with her thumb. She turned to Burt and Carole and went to shake their hands, only to be pulled into embraces.

"If you need anything let me know," Carole whispered. "And you can visit anytime."

"Friday nights are family dinners," Burt started. "We would love for you to come."

"Thank you. Thank you both for everything you've done for Blaine." She looked down and wrung her hands together. "I know it's weird seeing someone's own mother abandon her son like this-"

"You're not abandoning him. You're doing what's best for him to live a healthy life. I would do the same if I were in the same situation," Carole replied, taking her hand in her own. "We'll be here anytime you need to."

Mom only nodded and turned back to me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and kissing my cheek. "I love you Blaine."

"I love you too mom."

With that, she pulled away, giving another smile to everyone, and squeezing Kurt's arm slightly before she was out the door. No one dared to move or even breathe until we heard the car engine distance itself.

"W-we'll just be upstairs," Kurt said, taking my hand and a suitcase and pulling me to my new room.

As we stepped into the room, I had to smile a little. This was my home. One where I wouldn't be hurt, where no one would judge me, and I could be loved for being me. There really wasn't any feeling like this.

"So, I think we should separate the clothes you want to hang up and the clothes you want in the dresser," Kurt said unenthusiastically, staring at the opened suitcase with his hands on his hips.

"Can we just relax a little? We can unpack later," I said softly, walking up to him and touching his arm.

He didn't look at me, and he didn't flinch other than nod his head. He took the suitcase and set it on the floor and crawled onto the bed. We were stretched out, facing each other as our heads hit the pillows. We didn't say a word, the sound was the two heartbeats and the others breathing.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked sadly, taking my hand and rubbing his thumb against the knuckles.

"Maybe soon… but not now. I just… I've been dealing with it for two weeks," I said softly. "I just need a break.

"Alright," he whispered, wrapping his arms around me and I hid my face in his chest, relaxing in his warmth. "I'll be right here when you need me."

"Are you mad at me?"

He chuckled a little bit and moved his palm against my back. "No sweetheart. Well, yes, but… we'll talk about it tomorrow. Just relax."

I snuggled in closer to his body and took a deep breath; fully relax against him, and finally getting the best sleep I had in two weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>:( Semi sad feelings. But Blaine is back with the Hummels, and happy. I know this is really short, but i thought he could use some time just to relax... so he's sleeping all. day. long. like i would like to do. :) Anyway, i hope you enjoyed and i will hopefully get the next chapter up later today. don't expect anything tomorrow though. IT'S PROM! I'm super excited. :)<strong>

**I love you, amazing people whom i don't know.**


	113. April 22, 2012

"I'm ready," was the first thing I whispered when I felt him sit up. When he realized that it was me, and that I was actually awake, he lay back down and took my hand. "I-I… I don't know where to start."

"Start wherever you need to, and only tell me what you want me to," he said softly, giving my hand a small squeeze.

The last two weeks have just been hell," I started slowly. "It started out alright, but just got progressively worse. He was drunk half the time which led to everything that happened really. I don't want to go into great detail, but Friday was the final straw. But I don't want to go into detail. He forbid me to see you, called me every name known to man, and-" I closed my eyes, pushing back tears. "I'm just so glad I'm here again."

He shifted closer to me and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer so I could bury my face in his chest. "He won't hurt you ever again Blaine. I promise you he won't. I won't let him."

"Life just sucks at the moment," I said quietly. He only started to rub my back gently. He knew.

"You're here with me now, and I'm going to protect you, and make you all sorts of happy again," he said with a hint of a smile in his voice. I couldn't resist the tug at the corners of my own mouth. "I sure do love you, you know."

I tightened the hold I had around his waist briefly and whispered, "I love you too."

We lay there for what seems like hours, both of us perfectly content to just be in each other's arms and take away the pain. After a while he shifted so he could place a small kiss to the top of my head and slowly drew back.

"Ready to face the day?"

I groaned, knowing that would mean facing Burt and Carole who would surely have questions.

"You don't have to tell them anything you don't want to, Blaine," he said softly, gently caressing my cheek.

I only nod my head and we climb of our own separate sides of the mattress, him meeting me on my side, taking my hand and leading me out the door. We walk downstairs to see only Finn.

"Where did Carole and dad go?" Kurt asked, guiding me over to the couch.

"Grocery shopping… It is Sunday after all," he says pointedly, not glancing our way, but his gaze saying on the video game he's playing. I see Kurt nod his head and I find myself realizing it must be some kind of new tradition they started- grocery shopping on Sunday's.

"One of their new ways to bond or something," Kurt says to me, confirming my suspicions.

"Hey man, I heard you moved back in," Finn said, finally looking up and acknowledging our presence. I only nod a little slowly. "That's awesome man. We sure have missed you."

"I've missed you guys too," I say softly.

The doorbell rings, and Finn is already up before we can flinch, saying he would get it. Kurt rests his arm around my shoulders and I tuck myself into his side, sliding my own arm across his stomach.

"Doing alright?" he whispers.

I nod, but before I could answer verbally, a voice from the front door interrupted.

"Where is that little fucker?" We heard the deep voice say.

I feel all the blood drain from my face and I suddenly feel nauseous and numb from head to toe. I feel Kurt tighten his hold on me and his forehead in my hair, but I can't quite make out what he's saying. I'm mostly concentrated on the conversation at the front door.

"Alright, first of all, no one in this house is a little fucker or whatever, so I can't exactly answer that," Finn starts and I relax slightly. "Secondly, who are you?"

"Where is my son, Blaine? The coward," my dad says sternly, and I can hear the slight slur in his voice.

"I can't exactly tell you that. How about, I tell him you came and you never come by again?" Finn says nonchalantly.

"You listen here boy, you tell me where my son is or I'll call the cops," he says. Ever since he started drinking, I realized that the slur he always got would get worse as he got even more agitated. And that was what was happening.

"Get out of here before _I_call the cops."

I hear the sound of feet stumbling on the wood flooring and a thump followed by heavy footsteps coming near our location. Kurt is up immediately, pulling me with him and stepping in front of me as he faced the entry way.

"You coward. Hiding behind your fairy boyfriend."

"He's more of a man then you'll ever be. Now leave before I call the police," Kurt threatened for the second time.

"Not before I take care of this little piece of shit," he said, pointing to me who was still behind Kurt, peeking over his shoulder.

"You're not going to do anything except leave, Mr. Anderson," Finn said calmly as he walked back in to the room.

"Not until he comes back with me." his slur was getting even worse.

Finn grabbed his arm to turn him around, in which my father took a lazy swing, just barely missing him. Before we knew it, the man was on the ground nursing his eye, Finn shaking his hand out staring down at him.

"Make sure he stays... I'm calling the police," Finn said.

"No," I replied, getting out from behind Kurt. "He's drunk. Let me... Let me call my mom to see who we should call."

I take my phone out, never taking my eyes off the man on the ground and fully aware of the confused stares directed towards me.

In the end, he left on his own accord, my mom agreeing to try to meet him somewhere.

"Blaine-"

"I'm getting a restraining order," I said, curling into myself, my arms folded across my stomach. "I'll call then tomorrow. Thank you Finn, and Kurt."

They both nod and I motion to upstairs, walking slowly to the steps and putting a hand behind me when I heard Kurt following.

I put on my sweats and a tank and grabbed a clean towel before jogging lightly back down and making my way to my safe haven.

When I entered the sound proof room, I relaxed instantly, and tossed the towel aside and closed the door. I looked to where the towel landed and managed a small smile to appear.

There by the door, was a tall glass of ice water.

"Thanks for doing that Finn," I said as I walked back in the kitchen after placing the water in the garage.

"No problem... It's what a brother is supposed to do," he said with a shrug. "You alright?"

Yeah, just worried about him. I don't know what to do for him."

Just then, we hear the front door open and a call from Carole saying they were home. After a few moments, they both walk in, carrying two bags of groceries each.

"Hello boys," Carole says once she sets down the bags. "Blaine up yet?"

Finn and I share worried glances and suddenly both sets of eyes are on us.

"What happened?" dad asks, concern rising.

Finn goes through the story in a rush, even mentioning the punch, but leaving out the fact about the restraining order.

"He is now using the punching bag as a replacement for his father's face," Finn says with a nod.

"I'll go talk to him," my dad sighs, but I shake my head.

"He just needs time to breath. Let him have this time for himself as he picks up the pieces, and I say let him come to us when he's ready." I take a breath as the family members nod. "Besides, I don't know how much he wants to share with us. He was pretty vague on the details with me, so we should just let him have his moment."

We sit in silence for awhile before dad asks if we had had breakfast, in which we respond with a silent no, and he starts moving around the kitchen at a rather slow pace.

When they finish bacon and eggs, and just starting to butter the toast, the garage door opens and in walks Blaine, sweat covering his clothes and shimmering against his skin. He's stunned at first to see all of the eyes on him, but then he recovers and thanks Carole as she hands him a plate of food.

"We heard what happened Blaine," dad says softly once we are all seated at the table. "If you want to talk about anything… anything at all, just come to me, alright?"

He only nods with a small, barely spoken "thank you". The rest of breakfast is silent, except for the clanging of forks and small requests for more.

The day progresses slowly, Blaine wanting time alone to unpack his things, and me sitting worriedly on my bed, getting up every so often, but changing my mind and sitting at my desk.

Finally, there's a knock on my door around nine at night, and in walks Blaine, still dressed in his sweats.

"I'm going to sleep. Thought I'd come and say goodnight first," he says quietly.

I only smile and walk over, wrapping my arms around him. "I love you," I whisper in his ear.

"I love you too, Kurt."

I can tell he's too broken, too sad for anything else, so he escapes my embrace and walks out the door, pausing before he steps all the way in the hallway.

"And thank you," he says with a shrug. "For never giving up on me."

* * *

><p><strong>Just about done with high school (thank god). Tomorrow is the last day for me and Monday is graduation so expect some more updates in the next week. I might even have another one up today. I can't exactly sleep at the moment, so we'll see if i can pull something together... just don't get your hopes high.<strong>

**And also don't expect anything tomorrow. It's going to be a very emotional day tomorrow and i plan on spending it watching movies and crying until i have no tears left. Yay...?**

**Anyway... Hope you enjoyed this angsty thing and thank you (oh god who mentioned it) to the reviewer who gave me this wonderful idea. I'm much to lazy to go look, so whoever did... no worries, i'll go back and add you when my mind is working properly. :D**


	114. April 23, 2012

**I should really think about doing this more often. sadly, there is a trigger warning. Self harming involved, so please don't read if it's a trigger for you. If you don't read this chapter and want to know the just of it, drop me a note either here or on Tumblr... i'll give you a basic summary.**

* * *

><p>I rub my eyes when I can properly move my body and through bleary eyes I see that it's only five in the morning. I groan, throwing my arm onto the bed and staring at the ceiling.<p>

I still can't believe I'm back at the Hummel's. I still can't believe my mom _let _me come back here. But I'm glad she did. If she hadn't let me, I would have begged.

I try to push the memories of yesterday, and the horrible memories of when I was younger put of the way, but they keep coming back. They keep pushing at my brain until I finally give in and get out of bed. My first step is towards the door, but I know I don't have enough time for that. I pick out my clothes for the day, set them on my bed and walk to the bathroom, yawning as I walked.

"Hey Blaine," Burt says as I pass him.

"Morning Mr. Hummel," I say as he starts to walk downstairs. I'm too tired to say anything else and I close the door before he can.

I turn the water on and step in once my clothes are on the ground and revel in the warm water rolling down my skin. It's comforting here, being able to let go and not worry about anything. The steam clears my head and I can't help but close my eyes and tip my head back to feel the water run down my curls.

It's not long before the memories are back though, and I start to actually shampoo and condition my hair and take Kurt's body wash and spread it over my body. It's just as comforting as actually being there with him.

I shut the water off and shiver as the coolness of air hits my body and I quickly dry off before wrapping it around my waist and walk quickly back to my bedroom. As I walk past my dresser I do a double take and smile as I see a single red rose in front of a framed picture of me and Kurt at the Valentine's dance just two months ago.

_Just a little color to brighten your day. ;) I love you so much Blaine_

_Love, Kurt_

I smile and tucked the note in a smaller drawer of my dresser.

_Only Kurt, _I think to myself as I continue getting ready.

As I walk downstairs once I'm finished I hear whispered conversations coming from the dining room.

"Just give him some time buddy. Weren't you the one who said that yesterday?"

"Yeah, but he needs to talk about it, and I'm getting tired of waiting… I just want to make sure he's alright."

"Just make sure he knows you love him no matter what and let him go at his own speed. When he's ready, he'll talk to us. But until then, we just have to care for him."

I walk the rest of the steps and into the dining room to see Burt and Kurt sitting and eating their breakfast.

"Morning," I say in my usual chipper voice. I need to try to convince them that I'm alright. No one can know the real hurt I feel.

"Good morning," they say at the same time.

I sit next to Kurt where a bowl of cereal is waiting for me to pour milk in. As I do and start feeding myself, a hand goes on my thigh and lightly stroked it through my jeans. I jump at the initial contact and he draws his hand back, but I look at him, grab it and put it back on my leg, giving his fingers a light squeeze and I turn back to my food.

"Remember Kurt, come home right after Glee club, and no coming out of your room until all of your homework is finished."

"Can't I just work on it down here?"

"If I'm here then yes, so I can make sure you're actually doing it."

"Fine," he grumbled, picking up his dishes and depositing them in the sink. "Ready to go Blaine?"

"Let me brush my teeth and I will be."

Fifteen minutes later because "I forgot to do my moisturizing routine", we're out of the house and making our way to school.

"This is really nice," I say, breaking the silence.

"What is?" he asks, glancing over to me.

"Driving to school with you."

He smiles and grabs my hand, giving it a small squeeze. The rest of the drive is silent, and we wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, just leave me alone!" I yell as I round the corner to go up the stairs.<p>

"Blaine, please… just," he sighs, "just talk to me. What happened?"

I whip around so I'm staring at him. I see him visibly flinch and before I can speak again, I take a deep breath. "Kurt… just let me have a few moments, alright? I promise, I'll explain it later." I lean down slightly and kiss his forehead, letting my lips linger on his soft skin for a few seconds before pulling back, looking at him one last time before going up the stairs and into my room.

I contemplate on whether I should go to my second safe haven- my first being Kurt- and I decide against it. I just need to place all of my thoughts together and get rid of them.

I collapse on my bed and stare at the ceiling, trying to just relax. It doesn't do much, but I don't have to be around people constantly asking me what's wrong. That's a plus.

The day had started out perfectly fine. Kurt and I walked into school together, our hands brushing against the others and it all felt perfect. But by the time I walked into third period it all went downhill.

_Did you hear what his dad do to him?_

_Blaine and his dad totally got it on- that's why he had to move in with the Hummel's._

_He's such a whore. _

_That fucking fag._

_That idiot._

_We all better watch out or else he'll come for us too._

It only got worse after that with people pointing and laughing, the whispers, and the names being thrown at me along with four different flavors of slushy.

_It's just a bunch of gossip… none of it is true_, something said in the back of my mind.

Yes, they were all lies. But they were lies that everyone believed. None of the rumors got back to the Glee members, because they knew what would happen if they found out. There was no one to defend me. And there was no way in hell that I would stick up for myself.

I tried to keep the tears back, but they all came at once, there was no stopping them.

I needed an escape. An out. Somewhere without words, or whispers or horrible names that weren't true.

I jumped out of bed and rushed to my dresser where I dug through my underwear drawer and pulled out what I was looking for.

I closed the drawer and walked to my bed and sat on the edge of it, holding the object in my hand.

Here was where everything could be right.

Here, I couldn't hurt anymore.

Here was where I could finally feel good.

I brought the razor against my skin, and drew a single red line down my arm, wincing only slightly at the small sting.

* * *

><p>"Hey kiddo," I said when I walked in the house and into the kitchen to see my son sitting at the dining room table.<p>

"Oh hey dad. Sorry I'm not upstairs," he said glancing up with a small smile. "I wanted to be down here if Blaine came down."

"Did something happen?" I asked as I sat next to him at the table.

He only sighed, dropped his pen on the piece of paper and leaned back in his chair. "I don't know. He was super pissed when I met him after school. He said he didn't want to go to Glee and if I would take him home. He won't tell me and he's been up there for two hours."

"I'll go check on him. Finish that work, kid."

I walk casually up the stairs, and knock on his door. When there's no response, I knock again.

"Hey Blaine, it's me. Can I come in?"

Again there's no response. All I hear is a small whimper from behind the door. I turn the knob and open it wide and my jaw drops at what I see.

There's my son- or my son's boyfriend- sitting with a white towel, now bathed in red, against his arm. His other arm and bare thighs are covered in blood, and I can't tell if they are from other marks or because of that one arm.

"P-please leave. K-Kurt can't know," he sobs, tears streaming down his face. He hangs his head and let's his shoulders shake.

I close the door softly and walk over to him, sitting on the edge of the bed and wrap my arms around him. I wince involuntarily as I see the blood covered razor on the ground at his feet.

"Shh, kiddo, I'm here. It's alright. I'm here," I whisper over and over in his ear as if it were a mantra.

I feel drops of blood seeping through my shirt and pants, but I could care less. I let my cheek rest against his head once he completely relaxes into my chest.

"We need to get you cleaned up. You want to walk with me to the bathroom, or do you want to stay here and I'll go get it all?"

"I-I-I don't want Kurt to know," he stutters.

I nod, knowing that Kurt will eventually find out, and stand up, grabbing the razor first and walking out of the room and to the bathroom. I immediately throw the offending object away after wrapping it in toilet paper. I fish around through the cabinets until I find a few washcloths and wet them with warm water. I ring them out and walk back to the bedroom to see Blaine in the same position, now silently staring at the ground with wide eyes.

I can tell he doesn't register me taking the arm closest to me once I sit down and start gently cleaning the blood, thanking whatever could be out there that the bleeding had actually stopped. When that arm is done, I go to his other side and take that arm, giving the same care to it.

"I'm such a fuck up," he says quietly, not even blinking as he said it.

"Blaine, you are not a fuck up, you hear me?" I say, trying to sound harsh, but stern enough to get my point across. He's silent after that.

I ask him if he would mind if I did his thighs or if he wanted to do them himself. When he doesn't respond, I lift the legs of his boxers up slightly, and start washing away the blood with another washcloth. Once that's clean I kneel in front of him and do the other.

"Blaine, look at me," I say, still kneeling front of him. He looks up and our eyes meet. "What happened to set this off?"

He immediately curls into himself, wrapping his arms around his torso, and ducking his head once more. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Blaine, you have to let it out somehow. And this isn't the answer. Can you promise me to talk to someone at least? And not scare me like this again?"

"Are you going to tell Kurt?" he asks quietly, not answering my previous questions.

"Not unless you want me to. I can send him up so you can tell him yourself."

"Not today," he whispers, looking back up at me. I see new tears forming in his eyes and I sit back on the edge of the bed and wrap my arms around his shoulders.

"It's all going to be alright kid. I'll make everything right again."

After several minutes, maybe a half hour, I hear footsteps on the stairs, and I'm sure that's Kurt, wondering what happened.

"I'll be right back, ok?"

He only nods, and I stand up and make my way to the door, glancing down to see barely noticeable spots of blood on my shirt, slipping out of the room just in time.

"Everything alright?" he asks as he tried to peer around me to see behind the door.

"Yeah, he just needs some time. Wanna help me with dinner?"

His face falls slightly but he nods and walk down the stairs. I'm thankful he doesn't notice the dots.

The evening is quiet after that. Blaine doesn't leave his room and I ask him three times if he has anymore razors in which he responds with a no each time.

I don't want to leave him, but I know how much he likes privacy, so I tell him to come to me if he needs anything.

The last time I check on him, he's moved so he's under the covers, his eyes on a spot on the wall.

"Hey kiddo. Turning in for the night?" He nods, moving so he can lie on his back. I walk over to and sit on the edge of the bed and rest my hand on his arm. "Do you need anything? A glass of water, warm milk, more food?"

"No, I'm fine," he whispers.

"Alright. I'm just down the hall if you need me. Don't even hesitate."

"Ok dad," he says with a small, sad smile. "Thank you."

"You have nothing to thank me for. Just looking out for my son," I whisper, ruffling his curls. "Now get some sleep."

His smile is small, but it's there as he closes his eyes. I walk out of the room, switching off the light.

"I love you dad," he whispers before I have the chance to close the door.

"I love you too kiddo."

Once I've said goodnight to Kurt and Finn, ignoring the questions they ask, and just tell them to stay out of his room do I go back to my own room and shut the door, for once thankful that Carole is working the night shift.

Once I'm sitting on the edge of my own bed do I cover my face with my hands and let out a soft sob, my heart breaking for my son.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, horrible person over here. after leaving you all for days, i give you all a really really shitty piece of work, along with lots of angst. I'm sorry. :(<strong>

**on the plus side, i'm done with high school and should be back with hopefully catching up and daily updates. :)**

**My poor Blaine baby. **


	115. April 24, 2012

**Thank you to Wanna Be Starting Something for helping me out with this. :)**

* * *

><p>I woke up and blinked rapidly only to see it was three in the morning. I groaned inwardly, trying my best to go back to sleep, which proved to be difficult when-<p>

I jumped out of bed and made a mad dash to the nearest bathroom and emptied my stomach of the little food I ate the night before. I felt like I couldn't stop and soon all I was doing was dry heaving, nothing left in my stomach to put in the toilet.

"Blaine, honey. Are you alright," a sweet, quiet voice asked from the doorway, which I had forgotten to close and lock. I looked up and was relieved to see Carole standing in the doorway, scrubs and all. "What happened?" she asked again, stepping forward to get a towel and hand it to me.

"I-I'm fine," I said shakily, wiping my face and standing up with help from the counter and Carole's gentle hand on my forearm. Shit.

"Blaine… what are all these marks?" she asks, twisting my bare forearm so she could have a closer look.

I pull it away immediately, folding my arms across my chest, suddenly wishing I had on more than just my boxers. Her eyes drift down and her eyes widen in shock as she sees the cuts there as well.

"Blaine, what happened?" she asks, trying to unfold my arms.

"D-don't tell Kurt. Please," I beg, still somewhat shaky and getting a little cold.

"Ok, sweetie. How about you brush your teeth and we'll head to your room and talk. Is that alright with you?"

"I don't want to keep you up. I know you've had a long night," I say, trying to get out of having to talk to her… of all people.

"I'm sure some time with my son won't hurt me. Now hurry up so you can get to sleep as well."

"Carole, I'm sorry… I just don't- I can't talk about it. Please," I try one more time, running my hand along the opposite forearm, feeling the raised scabs.

She only nods and kisses my cheek. "I love you Blaine. I'll see you after school then?"

I only nod and turn to face the mirror and pick up my toothbrush. After I've brushed for a little bit, she leaves and I hear the door close quietly behind her when she enters her room. I sigh, spit the toothpaste out and wipe my mouth before returning to my own room and climbing under the covers. I hear faint whispers next door, seeing that Burt and Carole's room is right next to me, and I know Burt is telling her what happened.

I know they tell each other anything, so I guess it doesn't really bother me. As long as Kurt doesn't find out, everything will be ok.

I know it's horrible to think that. That Kurt doesn't need to know, that I'm keeping secrets from him, which is what we agreed on not to do, and that makes me feel even more horrible. I deserve the pain. I deserve everything that's happening- except the Hummel's. They're gracious enough to take pity on me, but I don't deserve what they are giving me.

Burt and Carole are too kind. They're probably just building the act up because they want Kurt to be happy. No one could care about me this much. There was no way. Kurt deserves to be happy, not me. But I can't merely break up with him. He'll be crushed and feel like he's nothing. I can't let that happen. No one except me deserves to feel that way. Especially not someone as beautiful, smart and courageous as him.

My brain is fried from over thinking, so I close my eyes and eventually drift off to sleep, thinking of how the world hates me.

And I deserve nothing less.

* * *

><p>I wake up again when my alarm clock blares at six o clock. I fling my arm out to slam it against the alarm clock and let it bounce against the mattress. I wince only slightly at the dull throb I feel but dismiss it.<p>

_I deserve it._

I get out of bed and throw on a long sleeve shirt and sweatpants so I can make it to the bathroom without Kurt noticing anything.

I escape and I had just made the door when-

"Good morning sweetie," Kurt says tiredly as he exits his room.

"G-good morning," I say, accepting the quick kiss on the lips.

"Want to save water today?" he asks, rubbing his hands along my biceps. It feels amazing, and I know he could relieve some of the knots in my shoulders.

"Not today. Maybe like this weekend or something," I say quickly. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

"Are you alright? You normally don't turn an amazing massage down."

"I'm fine Kurt," I snap back. "Some things I just rather do alone." I regret it all immediately when I take in his expression.

"Alright Blaine, we won't today." He gently kisses my cheek and takes my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kurt. I promise to save you some hot water."

I step into the bathroom and sigh. _He needs to know, stupid._

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

I ignore the thoughts in my head for the moment and discard my clothes on the ground and turn the water on, not paying any attention to the scars.

I let the water run over my body and cleanse my skin, washing away the dried blood Burt missed and anything else- except the scars. They would be there forever. I would always have to deal with it, always have the questions, and always be reminded of the hurt.

_I deserve it._

Once I have finished the shower and the hot water was turning cold (_I never do anything right)_ I walk out of the bathroom quickly and into my room, thankful I hadn't run into Kurt. I really needed to start bringing my clothes into the bathroom with me.

I take one glance outside and can tell it's going to be a beautiful day. But I can't risk anyone seeing the scars so I put on a long sleeved shirt and pants, knowing I'll be so incredibly hot all day, but worth it to cover up my imperfection.

I jog lightly downstairs, trying to keep the charade up as long as possible. Burt gives me one glance and I know he knows. He knows what's going on in my head and I can't help but think he must be disappointed in me.

_As he should be._

Kurt and Finn aren't downstairs yet, so I have the chance to talk to him alone, to make sure he doesn't tell anyone.

"Your secrets safe with me Blaine. But he's going to find out. Don't you think you should tell him before that happens?" He raises his eyebrows at me, and I know he's right. Kurt's not dumb. Not like me anyway. He'll know.

"Not right now. I'll tell him." _Sometime… five years from now sounds great to me._ "Just, not now."

The rest of breakfast is silent and Kurt comes down and stops in the doorway.

"Blaine, don't you think you'll be a little warm wearing a sweater when it's supposed to be in the 70's today?"

"I'll be fine." I regret my tone of voice for the second time this morning.

"I-I just, I don't want you to get overheated or anything," he says in a calm, almost sad tone, as he sits beside me.

"I'll be fine, I promise." He relaxes at the change in tone and I lay my hand on my thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze of assurance.

The day progresses on from that, wanting so badly to roll up my sleeves, instead wiping the little bit of sweat off of my forehead with them. Everyone asks, but all I do is mess everything up and use the same tone as this morning.

By free period, I'm completely done. It has only been three hours and I need some kind of relief. I think for a moment and realize that no one goes into the workout room for free period. They're usually out on the field or in the gym practicing for something.

Before anyone from Glee club (especially Kurt) can see me, I rush to the room and sigh in relief when I see it's deserted.

I strip of everything, exchanging only my pants for a pair of short, wanting to just be shirtless, and get rid of all the heat.

I put my gear on and step in front of the bag, and start. My mind drifts from the intensity and my eyes immediately went to my arms. The mostly straight, red lines that covered the skin. Too many to count, too many to have actual non scarred flesh left.

"Blaine?" I immediately turned around, hiding my arms behind my back.

"H-hey Finn." _Oh no._

"What was on your arm?" His tone was gentle as he proceeded toward me, as if I would run away like a scared animal. _You are very much like a stupid, weak animal. You're weak Anderson._

"N-nothing." I try to sound as casual as possible, but it doesn't seem to pass by the most oblivious person in the world.

"Show me your arms, Blaine." I, almost reluctantly and out of reflex as well, remove my arms from behind my back and turn them so he could see the horrible, ugly new scars.

We stand there for several awkward moments until he finally seems to recover and looks up only slightly to catch my eyes.

"This what happened yesterday?" I only nod. "Kurt know?" I look down in regret, letting my arms relax at my side. "Come on. Let's ditch school. There's only three more periods left anyway."

"W-won't we get caught? And what about Burt? And Kurt will know when I'm not at lunch. And Glee club and-"

"Dude, we'll take care of it when we come to that point, alright?" I nod shakily and he walks over to the bench and picks up my undershirt. "How about you just wear this so you don't pass out on me."

I take the t-shirt from him and slip it over my head after I removed the gloves and tape. "H-how will I cover them?"

"We'll just go home. We'll dodge everyone, and no one will know." He's calm, the calmest I've ever seen him anyway, and I can't help but wonder how.

We walk through the hallways once I'm fully dressed in my t-shirt and shorts, me two steps behind the taller boy, arms crossed in front of my chest.

We are in the car before I can even realize what's happening and he's starting the car off and leaving the lot.

"Wanna text Kurt and say you went home?"

"Y-yeah… that would be good."

_Hey sweetie, I had a small headache so I went home today. I'll see you after you get back from Glee practice- not a minute before, alright? Don't worry about me, I'm fine. :) love you._

"He's going to come anyway you know?" Finn sounds so sure, and I laugh softly, knowing he's completely right.

"Especially when you aren't there either."

We get home and I walk to the front door and open it to see Carole standing there.

"Hey sweetie." She takes small steps and engulfs me in a hug.

"It seems like you were expecting us," I comment casually.

She sends a brief glance over my shoulder to Finn, and I know he must have texted her something.

"C-can I make sure your scars don't get infected." She sounds uncertain about it, but her expression tells me she really means it- she cares.

_For some reason._

I nod slowly and she leads me to the kitchen where a first aid kit is laying open on the counter.

"Finn, you want to give us a minute?"

"N-no, he's fine. He deserves to know the whole story instead of being left in the dark."

"And Kurt doesn't?" he defends, leaning against the counter.

"H-he's different." My tone isn't harsh, but it's flat with no emotion behind it. "He would be-" I stop because they can't know exactly what I'm feeling.

"He'll be what, hon?" There's a sting in my arm as Carole rubs something on the scars.

"I've just been really stressed lately. I-it helps to keep me calm." It comes almost naturally to change the subject so casually.

"Is that all that's going on? Or do you just don't want to say it all?" She continues to clean my arms, but she must notice how I look out the window to the side. "Alright. Just remember that we're here to help. No matter when or what, ok?" She looks up at this and I nod. "Good. I think you will heal very nicely."

She kisses my forehead and I know that she doesn't just mean the scars.

"Come on dude. There has to be a re-run of a game on somewhere."

My phone vibrates and I open it to see it's from Kurt.

_Alright baby, I love you. I'll see you after Glee (I promise) *inwardly groans* :) feel better and I'll be home as soon as I can._

When Kurt does get home, I have changed into a thin, black long sleeve shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"Hey you," he says quietly kissing the top of my head. "How are you feeling?"

"Kurt, I was taking care of him. He's doing great." I shoot a smile over to Finn who only raises his glass of water in the air.

"With Carole's help of course. I'm doing better. We called the doctor since he's like, keeping track of everything I guess and he says it's nothing to be worried about and to continue taking the prescription."

"Good. Well, I'm going to be over there, doing my homework… all by my lonesome," he says with a dramatic sigh. "With no one to keep me company, or make me laugh, or to help me escape boredom."

"The whole point of your punishment is to get your homework done, not be distracted by your boyfriend," Burt says lightly as he walks in. "Hey boys. What game is this?"

"I have no idea actually… we just found a random game we saw."

"Sounds fun."

Kurt groans and walks away to the kitchen. "While you boys do your boy things, I'm going to work."

"You do that." I smile as Burt sends me and Finn an eye roll.

"Dad, I know what you did. You know I hate that."

Burt only chuckles again and turns to me. "How are you doing?" His voice is barely above a whisper.

"I'm fine. Finn knows too. And you all are still sworn to secrecy." I make a pointed look towards Finn who crosses an "x" over his heart.

Night comes all too soon, and Kurt and I are standing outside my doorway.

"Sleep with me tonight?" he asks, resting his arms over my shoulders.

I wrap my own around his waist and smile as best as I can to not show my own disappointment. "Not tonight. Maybe this weekend. I don't want to be tempted to completely ravish you or something."

"I highly doubt that would count as me being ravished because I would be completely for it," he says, ducking his head to brush his lips against mine.

"Not tonight Kurt." I pull away reluctantly and try to hide the sadness that I feel when I meet Kurt's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight." His lips are against mine again.

"Goodnight."

I walk into my bedroom, and tear off my clothing and look at myself in the full length mirror, just in my boxers. I don't want to look, but I have to. I have to see the imperfections against my skin.

I hate myself. It goes way deeper than that, but ultimately I hate myself, what I've become, and who I will eventually end up being. Alone, hopeless.

Like my dad.

I shudder at the thought and continue my thoughts even as I get under the covers and turn off the lamp.

I hate myself. There's really no way else to put it.

* * *

><p><strong>I know i know... this is horribly sad. i really want to go to Blaine in this story and give him a hug. and i know, Kurt needs to know...<strong>

**but on the plus side, you didn't have to wait too long. And it's the longest one i've done in awhile.**

**But you'll have to have patience with me, because i'm tapping into some of my own emotions that i have either felt, or am feeling, so it's kind of hitting close to home. **

**I love you all. Keep being yourself, which is totally legit and amazing and incredible. until next time, lovely readers. :)**


	116. April 25, 2012

**Thank you again to Wanna Be Starting Something for helping ot give me some insight for this. :)**

* * *

><p>"Hey hobbit, wait up." I turn around and see Santana walking down the hall towards me and soon she falls in step.<p>

"What do you want Santana?" I really don't feel like putting up with her today.

"Geez, can't a person just make sure another person is doing alright?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not fine. I can see it Blaine. The way you've been carrying yourself, the way you've been wearing long sleeves for the past few days even though it's been really hot outside."

"Just drop it Santana. I'm fine."

"That tone you always use, the way you're always defensive about everything." She looks around and drags me into the nearest empty classroom and locks the door behind us. "Talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." I stand up to leave but she blocks my way sitting me back on the desk again.

"You have plenty to talk about, Blaine. As much as I hate to admit it, I care about you."

_She's lying. No one cares._

"Ok, since you won't talk, I will." She sits on a desk in front of me and clasps her hands together in her lap. "When I first came out to my grandma, she pretty much disowned me. She hates me really because she a traditionalist or whatever. It made me feel sick that she hates me because she's the closest person I have who actually loves me. I barely see my parents, so that can't exactly work."

The bell rang, but neither of us made a move to get up.

"I didn't know what to do. I was hurt, I was scared and I felt so alone. I needed an escape." She started to raise her Cheerios top slightly and revealed small, almost invisible scars. "I needed an out, so I turned to this. But then a few weeks later, Britt found out and I'm actually doing a lot better."

"What do you want me to get out of that? That you're better than me because you can actually stop, and feel better about yourself?"

"No. Not even close to that." She seems so caring and gentle in that moment. I don't know why she would be. "Blaine, I just want you to know that I've been there and so have a couple other people in Glee. I won't tell you because that's confidential. But you're not alone in this."

I scoff slightly and move to stand up but she sets me right back down.

"Blaine, we all love you. We care about you and we care about Kurt." She pauses for a second and looks out the window. "Kurt doesn't even know, does he?"

I shake my head slowly when she looks at me again and she sighs.

"You have to tell him sometime. You can't keep it from him forever. He cares about you so much Blaine."

"He'll be so disappointed in me." The words escape my mouth in a small, quiet voice, and suddenly I wish I hadn't.

"He'll be more disappointed if you don't tell him. But not because of this. He loves you too much to be upset about what you're doing. If anything, he'll love you even more and you can keep moving forward in this sickenly cute relationship you two have going."

"I just… I don't want him to know. They'll heal in time, and he doesn't have to know."

"What happens when he realizes your being distant? I mean, you kind of have to be naked to get it on. He'll notice."

"It'll be fine. Just please, leave it alone. And don't tell him."

"Alright. Just remember that I'm here for you if you need anything. And don't tell anyone that I was being nice to you."

"Sounds good." She got up to walk away. "And Santana?" She turned. "Thanks." She only gave me a smile and walked out of the room.

I got out my phone which had been buzzing continuously with text messages from Kurt, wondering why I wasn't in second period.

I sighed, knowing that I needed to go to class, but really not wanting to leave the safety this classroom gave. I stood up slowly and made sure my sleeves were in their proper place before going into the hallway and heading to second period.

"You, other gay." I felt the blood drain from my face and I turned, clutching my bag even tighter.

"C-coach, I-I was j-just-"

"Jugs the Clown just told me to excuse you." I breathed a sigh of relief. "I just wanted to make sure you got to class alright."

"Meaning, make sure I actually go to class."

"You betcha." She smiled the "Sue Sylvester" smile and continued walking. "Look Anderson, I know how hard it is being the new kid even though it's been months, but if you get any trouble still, come to me. I'll deal with them."

_Tell her. She could stop the horrible rumors._

"Thanks. That really means a lot." I ignored the small voice in my head for once.

_Idiot. _

Coach opened the door for me and I walked in, dropping my gaze to the floor so I didn't have to meet anyone's faces yet. I heard the two teachers talking to each other and I made my way to my seat beside Kurt.

"You alright?" I only nodded, squeezing his hand that had found its way to my thigh.

The day went by in a blur, as it usually did. All I really wanted to do was go home and get a razor our from my hidden stash to get rid of the pain I felt. But all too soon, I found myself in Glee club, warming up for Booty Camp.

"Sweetie, take your sweater off. You'll get heat exhaustion."

"I'm fine Kurt. God, just leave it alone. I can take care of my own body."

_Yeah right._

I softened slightly when I realized I had done the same thing I had been doing the last couple days.

"I'm sorry baby," I said, my voice softer as I ran my hand over his bicep. "I'll be fine I promise. Thank you for caring though."

He smiled only slightly and moved across the room to his spot when Mr. Shuester walked in.

Finn and Santana moved to stand beside me, each patting or rubbing my back in an encouraging way. As if to say "I got your back".

Why would they even be nice to me? I didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve the small glances of concern. I didn't deserve these friends.

_They're just pretending Anderson. Why would someone like you have friends?_

Oh. Right.

Finally, we were home and I made my way to my room like I usually did. I was about to strip of my clothing so I could cool off, but a knock on the door stopped me.

"Come in." The door opened and in walked a slightly shy Kurt.

"Hey. Can we talk a bit?"

"Uh, sure." I patted the spot next to me on the bed and he sat, hands in his lap.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was alright. You've seemed kind of distant lately."

"Everything's fine Kurt. I've just been kind of tired. Some nightmares and… stuff."

"Nothing else is happening? Anything with your dad, your mom, your current emotions?"

_Tell him. Tell him now. You can't do it by yourself, because you're so weak. Tell him._

"No, I'm fine." I nodded slightly and gave him a smile to cover up the real pain I was feeling.

"Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?" I was puzzled at the sudden change of topic, and the topic itself. "And how amazing and smart and wonderful you are?"

I slowly shook my head, not really knowing how to respond. "Well, you are. And I am so proud to call you my boyfriend."

I gave him a small smile, wanting to say something, anything, but nothing came to mind. He took my hands in his and squeezed both of them before continuing.

"The first time I knew I loved you was when you stuck your hand out and said, 'My name's Blaine'." I laughed a little at his impression of me which made him smile. _I actually made him smile. _"And then when you took my hand, I thought I was going to pass out. When you opened your mouth to sing, I was prepared to just die on the spot."

I smiled at that and laid my head on his shoulders.

"When we were dating, I wanted to tell you straight out of the shoot, 'I love you'. But then I realized that might scare you off. I mean, we had our first make out session on that ugly green couch within an hour of getting together, but I thought that would be taking it too fast. But I kept it to myself because I did truly love you. When you finally said it to me, I was so in shock that I almost forgot what to say."

He pushed a little at my shoulders so I could sit up and look him in the eye.

"That hasn't changed, Blaine. I love you with all of my heart. No matter what anyone says, I will love you until my heart gives out and I die, and even after that. I'm not saying goodbye to you Blaine. Because I've loved you for far too long to give this up."

I took a deep breath and gave him a smile. "I love you too Kurt."

He smiled back and leant in to kiss my forehead. "I need to go do homework, but if you need anything, you know where to find me." he gave my fingers one last squeeze and headed out the door.

The itch I felt earlier today, to get my razor to help the pain, was gone. The hurt I had been feeling had diminished slightly.

I was loved. By the most beautiful boy in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>:( that is all. <strong>

**Maybe (hopefully) there will be one more chapter today. Hopefully...**


	117. April 26, 2012

**Thank you to NinaCrissColfer for giving me a little insight on this and some of the next additional chapters. :)**

* * *

><p>It was starting to get hard to cover everything up after three days. It was getting more and more difficult to lie about the simplest of things, and to make sure Kurt didn't find out.<p>

It was even harder to get up in the morning and realize I had to face the day, and put on my mask that said "everything is perfectly fine". I could tell that Kurt didn't believe it. For the past three days, he constantly asked me questions, in which, I would lose my temper. Which, I would have to cover up for and apologize. He brushed it off, of course, but I could tell it was bothering him.

The morning passes quickly and soon we're in free period where Mercedes and Quinn stop me in the halls and take me in an empty classroom.

"We have to talk Blaine." Quinn took a seat in front of me while Mercedes stood next to her.

"W-what about?" I willed my voice to stop being so shaky. It didn't exactly work.

"We heard what's going on. And we also see it ourselves." I felt the blood drain from my face, my mind going in a whirlwind wondering who told them, and if Kurt had been passed the information.

"Don't worry, we've been sworn to secrecy." Mercedes moved next to me and lightly touched my arm. "We've been there, Blaine. I, myself, haven't exactly self harmed like you, but I know what it feels like to feel like the world is against you. Which is why I stopped eating. I figured if I became skinnier, people would actually take notice of me."

"What made you stop?" My voice was quiet, hesitant, but she just smiled and squeezed my arm gently.

"Friends, Glee club, your boy." I looked up at that, and she smiled. "He was my first friend, Blaine. He helped me a lot with my insecurities, and when I couldn't take anything anymore, he was right there to help. He held no judgment. I could always count on him."

"A couple years ago, I was in the same situation as you." Quinn started to roll up her sleeves. "I don't know exactly what is going on in your mind, but I can take a pretty good guess." She showed off her forearms that held her own scars; told her own story. "I felt like everyone hated me, that everyone was against me because I was pregnant. I lost my family, most of my friends, everything that was important to me."

I nod a little. "What about you?"

"I found my safe haven. The place where I could be myself without people judging me. Where I was truly loved. I let people in, told them exactly what was going on and they were there to help me."

"So what you're saying is I need to tell everyone about my problem."

"No. What we're saying is that you need to tell Kurt at the very least." Quinn moved so she was standing directly in front of me, and placed her hands on my thighs. "You need his support in this Blaine. He loves you so much, and this will only hurt you, and him, in the end."

"We were lucky, Blaine. We had people who stuck by us no matter what. But this," Mercedes gestured to my arms, "this can damage the most important relationships you have. You'll still have us, of course, but Kurt needs to know."

"I'll tell him." I nod slightly. "I'll tell him after I start feeling… better, I guess."

"And when will that be?"

When I didn't answer, Quinn nods.

"If you want, we'll be right there with you."

"Thanks ladies. Thank you so much for helping me… and letting me know. But I can handle this on my own."

"For how long Blaine? How long can you handle this?"

"Please, just… let me be alone for a little bit. Please."

"We love you Blaine. If you need anyone to talk to, we're here for you."

When the door finally clicks shut, I stand up and pace. The battle in my mind is on hyper drive, with everything wanting their own way.

_I do need to tell him, I do need help. But that means letting people inside this messed up brain. It means, people seeing the really, horrible, disgusting me. _

When the bell rings, I'm on auto pilot, determined to make it through the rest of the day. I head to the cafeteria, where I see Kurt and the rest of Glee club sitting at our usual table. I maneuver my way over to them, only to be stopped by a slushy to the face.

"That's for being the way you are, you disgusting fag. I'm surprised you still show up to school after what he did to you." With a final laugh, the hockey team walked away, high fiving one another.

"Come on. Let's go get you cleaned up."

As Kurt and some of the girls guide my way to the bathroom, I slowly wipe away the cold, grape flavored ice from my eyes.

_It's true. You're just a pathetic excuse for human being._

Soon, I'm against the girls bathroom wall, staying perfectly still as Kurt and Rachel start to take off my sweater.

"No!" They're stunned by my sudden outburst, as I shove the mid section of the shirt back down. "God, let me do something for myself just this once." I see Kurt's bottom lip quiver and his eyes suddenly getting watery. I recover from the slight anger and correct myself. "I mean, I can do it myself. Thank you though."

"Blaine, just let me help with this." Kurt cups my cheek and starts to thumb away some of the ice. "Please."

"Hey Kurt. Why don't you go see if Finn needs any help straightening those other guys out? We've got this." I send Mercedes a grateful look. Kurt only glares at her and turns to head out the door.

"Thank you."

"What the hell are you trying to hide from him?"

"It's none of your god damn business Rachel."

"Girls!" I can't take the shouting anymore and Quinn, Mercedes and Rachel all turn to me. "Just please, I'll explain everything. Just help me get cleaned up."

As they help take my sweater off, Rachel gasps at the scars, and once again I'm reminded of how horrible and despicable I am.

"Blaine, why have you kept this from Kurt? You know he'll only want to help you get through this." Rachel sounds convincing as she runs her fingers lightly over the red scars that paint my skin.

"I just can't Rach. And you can't either. He can't know about this… especially from someone else."

She only nods and takes my sweater to gently clean in the sink.

I find that the girls are good at cleaning these kinds of messes, but they're not as gentle and soothing as Kurt. They, quite obviously, don't give the reassuring kisses to my neck and collarbone, or whisper encouraging words that fill me with warmth. They don't make corny jokes about the flavor, or lick the ice off. And they certainly don't finish with an incredible blowjob.

I could have all of that. But I'm so worthless and sick that I can't. I don't deserve it anyway.

"Alright my sweet." Rachel gently kisses my cheek. "You're all cleaned up. Your sweater will be a little damp, but we dried it off as best we could with the hand drier."

"Thank you guys. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Anytime Blaine. And if you need anything, even more than a good cleaning from a slushy, we're her for you."

I try to avoid Kurt after that and I'm grateful that we have no more classes together.

When it comes to Glee club, Kurt walks in looking miserable and walks up to the teacher and leaves after talking to him.

I rush out of the room and call his name and smile when he turns around.

"Hey, where are you going?" He doesn't smile at all.

"I just can't do it today. I'll see you when you and Finn get home."

"Are you feeling alright? Do you want me to go home with-"

"I'm fine Blaine," he sighs while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just, don't worry about me. I'm just tired."

"Alright baby. I love you." I move in to give him a small kiss but he turns away at the last moment.

"You too." And with that, he walks away down the hall.

Glee goes by in a whirl and soon we're all home, no sign of Kurt.

"I'll go see if he's in his room." I make my way up the stairs and open his door. It takes a moment to see him sitting on the bench by the window, staring out at the rain. His knees are brought up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them. "Hey sweetie, you want anything?"

"No, I'm alright." He doesn't take his eyes away from outside, and I move cautiously towards hhim.

"Are you sure you're alright. You don't want any chamomile or soup…. Warm milk?"

"Please Blaine. I'll- I'll be down for dinner."

I take the final steps to him and kiss the top of his head gently. "I'll be in my room if you need anything."

He doesn't say a word and I figure that's my clue to leave.

I make my way to my own room and fling myself on the bed, too tired to change out of the still semi- sticky clothing.

My mind races over what could be wrong with Kurt, but nothing really sticks out. It had only started after lunch.

I stay where I am when there is a knock on the door, I feign sleep when I hear Burt come in and put a blanket over me. I don't want to talk to anyone. Unless it was the beautiful boy down the hall from me.

I would give anything for that.

* * *

><p><strong>:'( Thank you lovely readers for everything. Hopefully more chapters to come today. only a little bit longer until they finally both break. i promise.<strong>


	118. April 27, 2012

The day starts off easy, not having to try too hard to stray away from Kurt and his usual questions- he's the one making sure of that. When second period comes, he's asked the teacher if he could sit in the back corner of the room- by himself. Even when he's asked a question, he barely responds, and eventually Ms. Turnbow gives up. Trent and I exchange looks, glancing back over to Kurt who has his head propped up on his palm, staring out the window.

After class, I move to ask him what's wrong, but he just walks away, holding up a silent hand, shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Mr. Anderson? A moment?" I turn to see Ms. Turnbow giving me a small smile and I slap Trent gently on the back as he walks out.

"What's up?" The question is causal as everyone has left, but she only gives me one of those _sympathetic _smiles.

"I was wondering if you knew what was going on with Kurt. He's usually on top of everything. And he never likes to sit alone."

"I-I've actually been wondering that myself. I keep trying to ask him, but he won't budge."

"Alright. If it keeps happening, I'll suggest he go see Ms. Pillsbury, alright?" I nod. "And also, Mark has been asking about you a lot lately."

"Oh yeah? How is the little man?"

"He's doing great actually. In the last month, his grades and attitude has improved so much. He doesn't have many friends, so I think you helped with that." She smiled a little wider and stared at the distant wall for a few moments. "Anyway, he wanted to know if you would be willing to give him a guitar lesson. You don't have to of course, but-"

"I would love to. Maybe not this week, but I'll let you know. Maybe we can work something out next week?"

"That would be wonderful. Thank you Blaine. He really looks up to you, you know?"

"I only met him once-"

"And he absolutely loves you. He'll be so thrilled."

I smile a little at that. We exchange a goodbye and I'm on my way to my next class.

"Hey, fag." My face was met with the metal locker and I fall immediately to the floor, my head throbbing. I'm, all too soon, being brought to my feet by hands that grip the collar of my shirt and slam my back against the nearest wall. "I guess you didn't get the lesson. Get out of here before you turn us into who you are."

"Yeah, disgusting fags like you. You're nothing but a worthless, human being who can do nothing for this world."

I try to keep calm, try not to show my fear that's welling up inside me as he pushes me even closer against the wall. My head is swimming in between black and reality and I'm not all that aware when the hands leave me and I drop to the floor gasping for breath.

No one's in the hallways- class had just started. No one is around to help me when I so desperately need it. No one ever was- no one ever will be.

"Hey babe, how was school?" Sebastian asked as Trent entered his room.

"It was alright… just school." Sebastian got off his bed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"Something you want to talk about?"

Trent slowly shook his head. "It's not really my problem. I'm just kind of worried about Kurt. He was really distant today. In theory and chemistry, he sat in a corner by himself, staring out the nearest window. Blaine said it started yesterday. I'm just… really worried about him."

"Maybe we could see if they want to go on a double date. I know they usually have their own date nights on Friday's but maybe we could ask them tomorrow."

"I think he'd like that." Trent smiled up at his boyfriend. "I love you."

"Mmmm, I love you too." Sebastian carded his fingers through his boyfriends hair and leaned in, placing his lips on the latter's.

They kissed slowly, knowing they had all the time in the world, their lips moving perfectly together even as they moved to the bed.

"I hate to ruin this, but I'm exhausted. Can we just like-"

"Let's take a nap. Because I am as well. We'll have all weekend to do that." Sebastian smiled as he said this, moving so Trent's back was to his chest, and wrapped his arms around the slightly small boy and kissed the back of his neck.

"I'm going to check on Kurt. It worries me that he skipped Glee club again." I slowly make my way up the stairs, leaving Finn in the kitchen, and slowly open his door. "Hey Kurt?" I try to make my voice quiet, but calm as I enter his room and see him in the same place as yesterday. "Hey baby, you alright?"

"Fine Blaine. Please just leave." He never takes his gaze off of the street below.

"Don't you wanna watch a movie with me or something? We could go to breadstix as well. It's my turn to buy." He only nods, not making the usual comment of "you always buy".

"I just don't want to Blaine. Go do something with Finn, or Rachel."

I walk slowly over to him and rest my hands on his shoulders. "I would rather spend time with my boyfriend."

He stands up abruptly, and it almost looks like he sways on his feet, but it's gone too fast to be sure. "I don't at the moment. So please, just leave!"

I put my hands up in surrender and take one more step to him and putting his arm, which he has pointed at the door down. "Alright sweetheart, I'll leave. I'll be right down the hall if you want to talk or anything." I gently reach up and kiss his forehead, in which he tries to pull away, but unsuccessful. "I love you."

When I walk out of the room, I watch through the cracked door to see what his next moves are. There's really no surprise when, after several moments of standing in the same place and staring at the distant wall, does he move back to the bench at his window, and tucks his legs up to his chest once more.

I make my way downstairs again, and see that Burt has joined Finn at the table. "Hey kid, everything alright?"

"It's Kurt. He's… he's not himself."

"What's he doing?" I run through everything that has happened the last few days, and watch as he only nods. "He's shutting down. He did this after Elizabeth died. He should snap right back after a few days."

"But why is he shutting down?" I move so I can sit in the chair next to him."

"Usually, it's just because of stress. School's probably becoming too much for him with everything ending. Keep trying to talk to him, keep checking on him, and when he's ready, he'll talk. We just have to wait it out."

"How long though?"

"Last time he did it, he was out for a week. We'll keep an eye on him though."

I only nod, taking a glance back upstairs. "I'm worried about him."

"I know. I am too actually, but in his timing, he'll be back." He pats me on the shoulder and stands up. "So, who wants dinner?"

Burt ruins dinner, not cooking the chicken all the way through. He picks up the phone with a smile and orders pizza, making sure to order the veggie pizza for Kurt.

Once the pizza comes, I take the veggie pizza box and dismiss myself upstairs. I knock lightly on the door and open it when there's no answer. He's moved from the bench to under the covers, on his side, staring at the wall.

"Hey baby, I brought us some pizza." He barely registers it, I can tell, but he still sits up against the headboard as I move closer to him. I sit on the opposite side of the bed and set the box in the middle. "Today during Glee club-"

"Blaine, can we not do this. You can stay if you want, but can we- just let's not…" I nod, knowing what he's trying to say. He doesn't want to talk- especially to me.

The pizza is eaten in silence, and when we've finished it, he's laying under the covers again, staring off into space. I squat on the floor beside him and place my hand on his side, hoping his eyes would meet mine. When I see he won't, I gently kiss his forehead, take the pizza box and leave the room.

I set the box next to the stairs, really not wanting to run into anyone and make my way to my own bedroom where I strip of my clothing, except my boxers, find my stash of razors, and sit on the edge of the bed, just like a few days prior.

I try to find a clean spot, but it's near impossible, until I decide that my stomach is clear. I bring the razor close to it, until I feel the cool metal against my skin, and apply pressure, dragging it across the skin.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sigh* really... they'll never learn will they? I'm hoping to have more chapters up today... no promises though. <strong>

**PSA- I'm starting a new job at a camp this summer. i'm only working five weeks (of the ten( thank god)) but that means maybe (hopefully not) less updates. i found out that next week i will be doing over night horse camp *joy* so i won't be able to have my computer. I'll definitley be bringing a journal... or maybe even sneak my ipod by... to write and stuff, but nothing will be posted. i'm so sorry lovelies. and also, tomorrow afternoon is staff training, so don't expect any updates during that time either. that's why i want to have more updates today to at least get them out of this so you don't have to wait so incredibly long. :)**

**Love to you all! :)**


	119. April 28, 2012

I groan when I realize I forgot to turn my alarm clock off- again. I slam my hand on the offending object, shutting it off, and turning on my side, curling into a ball. I gasped at the slight sting and uncurled myself, remembering what had happened just the night before.

I slowly get out of bed and throw on a long sleeve shirt and sweat pants, not wanting to even think about looking at the new scars on my stomach.

I make my way slowly out into the hall and pause outside of Kurt's door. I go up to it and raise my fist to lightly knock on it, but it freezes before it can touch the wood. I release the fist and let it fall to my side, taking a deep breath and turning to the stairs.

My heart aches at the thought of him being kept in his room alone, but I know that sometimes, that's what he needs. So I decide that I would let him come to me when he needs it.

I reach the bottom of the stairs and catch Burt and Carole's eyes and smile.

"Morning." My voice sounds a little too chipper for this early in the morning but they don't really seem to notice.

"Morning sweetie. How did you sleep?" I slip into a chair and nod.

"Pretty well actually. How about you guys?"

They both nod, and mutter something that is along the lines of "good".

"Is Kurt still in his room?" Burt asks.

"Yeah, he is. I debated on seeing if he wanted to come down with me, but decided against it." Burt only nods. "Hey Burt, you said he shuts down when things become too stressful? Why didn't he do this when Karofsky happened?"

"I don't know bud. I think that was _too _emotionally exhausting to even think about it a lot. He has a lot of way with coping, and I think his brain just picks one and sticks with it."

I nod, getting up to go to the kitchen and pull down two mugs and pour warm water and honey in each and went back up the stairs. When I reached his room, I saw the door had become slightly ajar and I pushed it open a little to see him sitting on his vanity, staring at his reflection, hands in his lap.

"Hey love. I thought you might like some warm water and honey. I find it's relaxing, so I thought you might want to try some."

He looks over to me, as if he just now realizes that I was standing in his room talking.

"What do you want?" he snaps. He doesn't even look like he regrets it at all.

"I-I just wanted to see if you wanted something to drink."

His expression changes, softens only slightly and he stands to take one of the mugs and sits on the edge of his bed.

"Thank you," he mumbles, taking a tentative sip and closing his eyes. Once he opens them again, he's glaring at me. "What are you still doing here?"

My eyebrows furrow together, trying my best not to glare at him. "What do you mean? I wanted to actually spend time with you."

"Well I'm sorry Blaine; I just don't feel like it at the moment." His eyes started to become more watery, and turn the usual red they did when he was pushing back tears. "Just please Blaine. Maybe later."

I only nod, and was tempted to take a step forward to kiss him, but second guessed myself and headed out the door.

"I love you." The voice was quiet, and if I wasn't listening I would have missed it. I turned back around and managed a smile to appear on my lips.

"I love you too."

I close the door softly behind me and let my lips turn only slightly downward as I make my way to my own room. When I sit on my bed, I take my phone and see I have a text message.

_Hey, Seb and I wanted to know if you and Kurt wanted to hang out. I've been trying Kurt since yesterday, but he won't answer me._

I sigh and begin to type out a response.

_I don't really know what's going on with Kurt, but I don't think today. He won't tell me what's going on… maybe next weekend._

I lie back against the pillows and try to decide what exactly I can do. I smile a little to myself as I went through my contacts and find the number I am looking for.

"Hey Ms. Turnbow. You said Mark wanted a guitar lesson? Would today work?"

"That would be great Blaine. Come over anytime."

I smile as I hang up, and proceed to get dressed in the usual long sleeve shirts, grab my guitar and walk into the hallway and lightly knock on Kurt's door.

"Hey baby, I'm going to Ms. Turnbow's to give Mark a lesson. You want to come? You can hang out with Maggie or something."

He looks up from where he is staring out the window and shakes his head. "That's alright. Have fun."

I want to step in further to kiss him and hold him and try to find out what's wrong, but I decide to leave it at that.

_Just be patient. Try to be a good boyfriend for once in your life._

I sigh as the voice in my head speaks the truth. "I love you," I say before I shut the door quietly, heading down the stairs.

"Hey, I'm going to give a lesson to Ms. Turnbow's kid. I'll be back sometime later."

"Alright, have fun bud. Be home by-"

"Ten. I know. And I'll text you to tell you if plans have changed. Love you guys. See you later!"

"Bye Blaine."

I jog lightly to my car, excited for once in the last week. I put my guitar in the backseat and get in the driver's seat, turning the key and bringing the car to life. I pull out of the driveway and glance up to Kurt's window to see him looking down at me. I raise a hand a wait a few moments as we both stare at the other and drive away, realizing it's a worthless attempt to get him to wave back.

The ten minute drive there is uneventful and soon I'm standing at the front door, and knock lightly on it.

"Come in Blaine, come in," Ms. Turnbow says with a smile. "It's so good to see you. Mark! Blaine's here!"

"Blaine?" Mark comes bounding the stair, taking flight as he skips the last few steps and skids to a stop in front of me. "Hi."

"Hey there buddy. Are you ready?" he only nods and takes my hand, pulling me back up to his room.

"I've been pra'cing those few chords you taught me. Teach me something else."

I chuckle at his enthusiasm, and his somewhat failed attempt to say "practicing" and get my guitar out my case as he lifts his own off of its stand. I'm about to say something when his eyes drop to my wrists and his eyes widen, as do mine when I see that positioning my hand on the guitar like that pushes my sleeves up a little. I try to push them down again but he grabs them to stop me.

"What happened?"

"Well, I uh, some people hurt me… actually it was my cat. My cat scratched me. He's vicious fellow." I turn my face to the wall to cover the small blush that I sometimes get when I lie.

"I turn away too." I look back to him and he gives me a small smile. "When I lie. I lie and turn away. Who hurt you? 'Cause I'll take 'em all down. I'll take down anyone who hurts my friend."

I only give him a smile and push my sleeves even further down my wrist.

"You're so cool Blaine! Why would anyone want to hurt you? You're, like, my idol." I chuckle a little in response and ruffle his hair a little.

"Sometimes, people deserve to get hurt." _People like me._

"Not you Blaine. 'Cause you're the coolest in the whole world. I wish I could be you."

"No, you don't actually."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"What is wrong with you? You are the amazingness guy there is. I want to be you when I grow up."

I sigh, and place my hand on my cheek and lean my arm on my guitar. "And why's that?"

"I just said. You're the amazingness guy out there. You're even cooler than zombies, and superheroes." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "You're cooler than Captain America. And he's one of the best superheroes."

He grabs one of my wrists and pushes the sleeve up a little and runs his small fingers over the scars, me thankful he doesn't understand.

"I wish you were my brother. You'd be the bestest brother ever." He looked up to me and smiled. "But I guess you could be my bestest friend ever… that's cool too."

I push his hand away gently and pull my sleeves down. "Alright, lesson or ice cream? Your choice buddy."

He looked up to the ceiling, contemplating the question and looked back to me with a grin bigger than ever. "ICE CREAM!"

I chuckle and lean over and pull him into a hug. This little guy would never know exactly how much he did for me.

* * *

><p>When I finally arrive home, it's five and I'm exhausted from running after Mark all day at the park. All I want to do is curl up in bed and sleep.<p>

"Hey kid, how was your day?" I sit next to Burt and smile.

"It was the best. That Mark kid is pretty awesome."

"Like someone else I know." I look up and see Burt smiling at me and reach over to pat me on the back.

"Has Kurt come down at all?"

"Only to get some water and breakfast and lunch. You want to check on him? Grab any dirty dishes he might still have."

"I would love to. And after that, I might go sleep forever. Don't be surprised if I don't come down for dinner. Ms. Turnbow makes a mean Macaroni and Cheese."

"Alright kid. Goodnight."

I jog lightly up the stairs, and knock softly on Kurt's door, and open it slightly to see Kurt laying in his bed and staring at the wall the door is located on.

"Hey baby, how are you doing?" he makes a small noise of acknowledgement as I step closer and finally sit on the edge of the bed, so incredibly close to him. "Feeling better?"

He only shrugs and curls himself even tighter into the ball he's created. I only lay a hand on the side of his head and lightly stroke it back, running my thumb along his hairline and past his ear.

"I love you Kurt. Please come back to me." He doesn't move, he doesn't even flinch. He just continues to keep his eyes fixated on the wall in front of him. I sigh and lean down to kiss his temple. "Sleep well."

I stand up and slowly walk to his door again, glancing back at the man under the covers, always catching the same sight as before.

When I reach my bedroom and set my guitar on the ground, I set myself on the bed and contemplate everything.

I've been so absorbed in myself, and how I saw myself, that I didn't even notice how everyone else felt about me. Not until the little boy showed me today. How could I think I am nothing when this boy thinks I'm everything? He called me his superhero, his idol. I couldn't let him down. I couldn't disappoint him and make him think that everyone in this life was horrible.

I could do it. I could make myself see my worth- somehow. If not for me, than for him. For Kurt. For my family.

I stand up and head to the box that contains everything I had relied on for years. I take it and walk down the stairs again and stand in front of Burt who is still sitting at the dining room table.

He looks up and leans back in his chair. I only set the box on the table, and give him a small smile before heading back up the stairs.

"Hey Blaine." I turn back around to the voice and smile back at the man. "Thanks for being honest. And for letting us help."

I only give him a small nod and continue my way up the stairs.

Kurt still doesn't need to know. He'll be crushed knowing I kept it from him. He'll be disappointed in me if he knew I went back, even if I permanently gave it up.

I couldn't do that to the man I loved. I just couldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine... will you ever learn? *Sigh* anyway thank you to NinaCrissColfer who helped me with this. :)<strong>

**no more chapters tonight because this took a lot out of me, but i promise that we are oh so close to the final breaking point for Kurt, seeing as we just saw that happen for Blaine. **

**I'm sorry if i still can't get into the proper nine year old mind set... i'm still working on it. :)**


	120. April 29, 2012

**Thank you oh so much to Miss NinaCrissColfer for helping me with all of this. :)**

* * *

><p>Sunday.<p>

Sundays were always interesting in my family. Most of them are catholic, so our family would tag along with aunts, uncles and cousins. But then, when I came out, my extended family expressed that we couldn't see them again. They were strict about their laws. We tried going to church after that, but my aunts, uncles and cousins would not leave and it became too awkward around them. So we did.

Obviously, we still see them every once in awhile, but I have not seen the inside of a church in four years.

I kind of missed the tradition. The waking up early in the morning, getting dressed in a suit and tie and going to sing hymns. But days like these where I was glad I didn't have to.

I roll onto my side, trying to make my body stay straight as to avoid irritation of the marks on my stomach, and will my body to go back to sleep.

Of course, this doesn't happen so I sit up and decide to see if Burt and Carole are downstairs, seeing it's seven in the morning.

I see Finn as well sitting at the breakfast table, and I send them all a smile as I sit with them. We exchange the normal morning greetings that we all do on auto pilot.

"Heard from Kurt yet?" I ask, somewhat hopeful.

"No. I haven't seen him since he came down to have dinner last night. Maybe later today you could talk to him."

I only nod and stand up, prepared to make breakfast for everyone. I decide on Kurt's favorite- waffles. I work in silence, hearing the occasional conversation about the sports articles in the paper, or the clank of the coffee mug when it's set back on the table.

Soon I have waffles and bacon on the table and Kurt's making his way down the stairs and sets himself in the chair, rubbing his eyes. As I pass him, I kiss the top of his head and rub his shoulder in which he flinches away from my touch. I try to hide my disappointment from the rest of the family, who has seen it, but they have and they send me their sympathetic glances.

I sit down across from him, and I'm surprised when Burt helps himself to the bacon that Kurt hates him to have. I'm more surprised when Kurt helps himself to a couple of pieces as well.

Breakfast goes by in silence, as it usually does lately, and we're clearing the table and doing dishes.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"God Blaine, yes I'm fine. Will you just leave me alone for once in my life?" With that, he turns and goes back upstairs. I hang my head for a few seconds before continuing to dry the dishes.

"He'll come around soon. He'll be alright." I glance over to the woman and try my best to smile.

"But when is soon?" She only smiles back and squeezes my arm gently before going back to rinsing plates.

When we're finished I make my way downstairs and I sit at the beautiful grand piano and carefully lift the cover to reveal the black and white keys. I gently caress the keys and sink them down in to a chord that rings through the air.

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

My voice rings through the room, bouncing off the ceiling and walls as I continue the song, almost in tears by the end. I wish I could upstairs to hold him and kiss him and tell him that everything will be alright. But I know he would only push me away.

Yeah because you dese-

No. I can't have those thoughts anymore. I need to be perfect- for Kurt.

I stand up from the piano and make my way up the flight of stairs where I run into Burt.

"Is Kurt down here?" I ask, looking around the room.

"No. He was a few moments ago. He listened to you play." My heart soared a little at that and I nod, making my way up the next flight of stairs until I am standing in front of his door. I slowly reach for the knob and twist it so it opens. I don't even bother to knock, knowing he wouldn't answer me anyway.

"Kurt? Can we talk?" He's sitting at his normal spot at the window, staring outside, probably not even realizing I came in. I walk over to him and squat beside him and place a hand on his thigh. "Kurt?"

He looks up then and frowns. "I don't want to talk right now. Can't I have my space?" He pushes my hand away from his thigh.

"Kurt, please. I've given you space for four days. I'm worried about you."

"Well you shouldn't be. I'm perfectly fine." He curls himself tighter into a ball and stares out the window again.

"You know I don't believe that. Please Kurt, talk to me. What's going on?"

He whips his head toward me and glares. "Nothing is going on. Now leave!"

I stand up and sit in front of him on the bench and lean against the wall. "I told you, I don't believe you. Obviously something is going on, or else you wouldn't be acting like this. Please, just let me help you."

"You really want to know what's going on with me. Like, really?"

"Yeah Kurt, I do."

"So you want to know what's wrong with me? What's wrong with me is that I'm sick and tired of everyone going behind my back. Something's going on with you that everyone in the world seems to know about, except me." He stands up and starts to pace in front of me and raises his voice. "You want to know what's wrong with, what's happening to me, but what's really bothering me is what is going on with you. You're hiding something from me, and I can't handle it. We promised each other no secrets, but here you are, lying straight to my face."

"Kurt, I-"

"No, let me finish. You don't talk to me about anything anymore. I've been asking everyone what is going on with you, since you refuse to talk about it with your actually boyfriend, but everyone just says that you'll talk to me in your own time. I'm tired of waiting Blaine. I can't… I can't…" he pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes, swaying on his feet.

"Kurt?" I slowly stand and start to walk to him.

"I'm fine! Just leave… leave me…" He started to fall and I rushed to him to cradle his body in my arms and slowly lowered us to the floor.

"Kurt? Kurt?" I stroked his cheek gently, and shook his body. "Burt! Carole! We need you." I try to push back the tears that threaten to push through, and try unsuccessfully. I wipe the tear that landed on his own cheek away and rock our bodies back and forth. "Please Kurt. Wake up."

"Blaine?" Carole's beside us in an instant and she touches a hand to my shoulder. "Blaine, tell me what happened. Burt, 911 won't be necessary."

"He-he was yelling at me, and he just collapsed. God, is he ok? Please tell me he's ok."

"Yes sweetheart, he's going to be fine. Here, lay him down and lift his legs up a little bit. It'll help getting blood back to the brain." I do as she says, holding his legs on one shoulder, my other hand stroking his leg up and down.

Carole gently guided his head back slightly and smiled when he opened his eyes. "Hello sweetheart. This is going to sound kind of stupid, but can you tell me your name?"

"K-Kurt Hummel. God, I have a horrible headache."

"I know sweetie, just lie here for a bit, we'll get you some water." Burt took that as his cue and he left. "Other than your head, do you feel fine? Anything else that's bothering you?"

"No." He looked up to me and frowned. "Baby, why are you crying?"

I only smiled back at his frown and gently let his legs fall to the floor. "I was so worried about you." I crawled to the other side of him and stroked his cheek bone.

"We'll let you guys talk a bit. Blaine, sit him up against the bed. Don't let him stand until he's finished this whole glass." I helped him sit up and I nod when I take the glass. When they leave and shut the door I turn to him and guide the glass to his lips.

"I've been so worried about you, sweetheart." He sets the glass down and faces me.

"You've been worried about me? I've been worrying for a whole freakin' week. What's going on Blaine? I yelled at you, now you need to talk to me."

"I think it should wait until you're feeling better," I say quietly stroking his hair back.

"No. You're going to tell me now."

I only sigh and sit up and tear my shirt up revealing all of my scars, too numerous to count.

"Blaine," he sighs, tentatively reaching out and tracing a scar on my stomach. "What happened?"

"There's been these rumors at school. I'd rather not get into it all, but this whole week I've felt like shit. I didn't want to disappoint you."

"Blaine, I'm disappointed that one, you didn't tell me, and two you didn't come to me about the rumors. I would have helped you."

I wrap my arms around my legs and bring them to my chest. "I told you I would stop, and that we would tell each other everything. I couldn't stand the fact knowing that when I didn't tell you, you would be disappointed. I can't stand rejection, Kurt."

"I would have been a little upset, but I would have still helped you. I'm not going to leave you over this." He moved so he was facing me even more and placed his hand on my knee. "I love you Blaine. I hate that you're hurting like this."

"I-I'm fine now. Yesterday, I gave my stash to Burt. I'm done Kurt. I-I'm quitting for you. I don't want our relationship to suffer more than it already has."

He wraps his arms around my shoulders and guides me into his chest and rests his chin on top of my head.

"I love you too Kurt."

His chest vibrates, and his shoulders shake slightly and I know he's chuckling a little at my delayed response.

"No more secrets?"

"No more secrets."

"No more hiding things from me, but telling Rachel of all people."

"I promise." I sit up and rest my hand on his. "You promise as well?"

He holds his right hand up and smiles. "Promise."

"I sure have missed you."

"I missed you too. I'm sorry you had to see me like that. It's my-"

"Way of coping. Burt told me."

"Yeah… I kind of get into a different mindset when I do that."

"Well. What do you want to do today?"

"Sleep… a lot." He slowly stands and grips the end of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" I ask as I stand as well and rest my hand on his hip.

"Still a headache and I just feel weak." He collapses on the bed and proceeds to crawl to the head of it and settles in the covers again. I chuckle a little and join him. We face each other and rest our joined hands in the center.

"I sure do love you."

"For a thousand years?"

I smile a little and nod. "And a thousand more."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for cheesy endings and the beginning of Klaine happiness again. More will probably be explained in later chapters, but for now they're going to rest. :)<strong>

**And the song is "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri.**

**This is probably going to be the last update for a week and a halfish. I promised i would get them out of that mess before the break and lookey here. :) So i hope you enjoyed this.**


	121. April 30, 2012

I wake up Monday morning curled into Kurt's side, his chest rising and falling beneath my hand.  
>I shift slightly and move my hand so my entire arm is across his middle and I snuggle my head more into his neck.<p>

"Blaine? Baby, you up?"

I make a small noise of recognition and squeeze his side slightly, burying my face, half in the pillow, and half in his warm skin.

"Come on sweetie. Time to wake up." He moves a little, grabbing my wrist and moving it away. I wince slightly and tug it free from his loose grip and cradle it to my chest. "Oh my god, are you alright?" His eyes find mine, and I relax under his soft, concerning eyes.

"Y-yeah. Just stings a little. I'm fine." I don't let go of my wrists though and continue to hide my face in the sheets.

"Blaine. What's wrong?" I only shake my head, and push everything aside for the time being.

"I'm fine. Just really tired."

"Blaine-"

"We should start getting ready for school." With that I swing my legs over the side of the bed and stand, walking out of his room and into my own.

We still haven't exactly talked about this. And I don't even know if I want to. I know he's disappointed in me, and I'm sure there's anger somewhere inside his compassionate heart. I don't want to face that. Not yet anyway. I can't stand to receive that from him.

"Blaine? Can I come in?" There's a soft knock at the door and I turn my head to the sounds.

"Y-yeah." I stand there in the middle of my room and watch as Kurt walks in and closes the door softly behind him.

We stand like that, just looking at the other for several moments until he starts to walk with determination towards me. He lays his hands on my shoulders and backs me up until I gently hit the wall. Before I could ask questions, or anything for that matter, his lips were crashing against mine, his hands on either side of my neck.

I was shocked still for a few moments until finally our lips moved together perfectly, my hands settling on his hips.

"God, I love you so much Blaine." He rests his forehead against mine, and takes a deep breath. "I love you no matter what, alright?" I nod against his forehead and finally open my eyes to see him looking at me with a smile. "Nothing will ever change that Blaine. Nothing."

"I love you too. And thank you." He pulls back, runs his knuckles along my cheek bone and backs away.

"We'll need to talk a little later, but I needed to tell you that now." He then walks out of my room and shuts the door and I can't help but smile to myself as I go through my morning routine.

I can't stop thinking about the talk we'll have. The way he'll be so incredibly disappointed, but even then I can't seem to wipe the smile off my face. It's like it is plastered on my face permanently, with no way of removing it.

I take a look outside and notice that, once again, it will be a beautiful day. I chance wearing a short sleeve shirt.

I jog lightly down the stairs, making a mental check that no; I did not have homework this weekend.

"Good morning," I call to the rest of the family. They all mutter something along those lines in response, and I can't help but spread my smile even wider. This is my family. These people love me for who I am, completely unconditional. Something that I have never experienced before.

As I pass Kurt, I drop my lips to lightly kiss his hair before settling next to him. He drops his hand to my thigh and squeezes it slightly, irritating the old scars. He knows when I jump and he sends a concerned look my way. I only shrug it off and squeeze his hand. He still doesn't know about those scars. I decide that I'll tell him tonight.

I can tell that the members are trying to hide the fact that they are staring at my exposed arms. I'm not all that bothered by it. I'm mostly worried about school.

We're out the door in no time, bags slung over our shoulders, and mine and Kurt's hands linked together.

First period passes like it always does- slowly. I'm not as annoyed with Brittany's ridiculous questions as I usually am, and I actually pay attention in class to learn that there's a test tomorrow. I'm actually surprised how much you can learn in English when you actually listen to the teacher.

I smile when I walk in the room and see Kurt actively talking to Trent in his normal seat. Not off alone in the corner, not staring at the window. Actually talking to Trent. He turns his head a little and smiles when he sees me and goes right back to talking to Trent.

I sit in between them, leaning back so I don't interrupt their conversation.

"Are you kidding me? Taylor Lautner is way hotter than Justin Bieber. Who would even think that?"

"Kurt, you have no idea what you're talking about. The Biebs is the way to go. No doubt about it."

"You are ridiculous."

"But you love me anyway."

"What about that game tonight between Dallas and Oklahoma, huh? Pretty awesome." They only give me "the look" with amused grins on their faces and continue to take everything out of their bags. "What?"

"Are you getting jealous Blainey?" Kurt coos softly, rubbing his hand on my thigh, with just a little too much pressure. I try to hide my wince, but he notices anyway and takes his hand off. "Are you alright?"

I only nod. "I'll tell you later. I promise." We exchange small smiles and direct our attention to Ms. Truman as the bell rings.

Either Trent doesn't notice the scars, or he just doesn't say anything, but I'm grateful either way. I can't have more people disappointed in me.

Class ends, and soon the rest of the day does as well. Kurt and I decide to skip Glee club to catch up alone, to set everything right again. And to have our talk that I'm still dreading.

"You look like a little puppy dog expecting to be kicked." I'm still standing in the doorway as he sits back against his pillows. "You can join me you know."

I nod and slowly walk over to the bed and sit next to him, as close as I can be.

"You know I still love you so incredibly much, right?" I only nod against his shoulder. "What are you scared of Blaine? I need to know now before we talk about this."

I open my mouth to speak, but close it right away, sitting up and staring at the wall in front of me. He only links our hands together and waits patiently. God, he's so patient and perfect.

"I guess-" I have to clear my throat slightly and he only squeezes my hand. "I'm afraid of how disappointed you will be of me. How much anger you have, and what will happen between us. I can't handle that Kurt. I just-"

"Blaine." His tone makes me stop right away and he turns so he's half on his knees so he can face me better. "Nothing is going to happen between us. I can't even think about losing you. Especially not now. I'm sad, and a little angry that you didn't come to me right away, but not enough that you'll lose me over it."

I nod and move so I can face him, sitting cross legged with my hands in my lap, and start from the beginning. Start from the rumors and the names, the humiliation and laughing and everything else. I told him about how I never wanted to hurt him, and that's why I kept it from him. I told him everything that had happened that last week. And he just sat there patiently, occasionally wiping at his cheeks.

"Hurting you was not my intention at all Kurt. That was the last thing I wanted to happen… I just keep fucking everything up. I'm such a screw up."

"Hey, no." He scoots forward and grasps my hands tightly. "No, you are not a screw up. You don't mess everything up at all Blaine. You're just human, alright? We all have flaws; we all have our own ways of dealing with things."

"But I-"

"Blaine, you have to believe me. Please. Just believe me this once. You are perfect just the way you are." He cards his fingers through my gelled hair, freeing it slightly. "You are so goddamn perfect, and if those _people _out there can't see that, then they are the ones who are fuck ups, not you."

"I hurt you Kurt. I _hurt_ you."

"And I hurt you too. But now we're talking it out. This is what makes an incredible relationship like ours." We smile at each other and he squeezes my hands. "I love you so, _so _much Blaine."

"I love you too." My voice cracks in the middle of the sentence, but I'm not embarrassed by it. I'm with the love of my life, and nothing can make me happier. "I-I have something else to tell you."

He nods slowly and I stand and start to undo the buckle of my pants. They become loose enough and I let them drop and I kick them off. I take my shirt off as well and I'm standing in front of him just in my boxers.

He crawls to the edge of the bed and looks at all of the scars. "Are these all?" His voice is just above a whisper as he traces my thigh.

"Yeah… this is it."

"I love you all the same Blaine. Nothing you do or say can make me love you less."

"And that goes for you too." He looks up and our eyes are filling with water.

"I'm going to fix this. I'm going to march right up to those jocks and show them-"

"Kurt, there's nothing we can do." I sigh as I settle down on his thighs, wrapping my arms around his shoulders as his wraps around my waist. "Besides everything has stopped. I didn't even get anything today about my scars. No one cares."

He hesitates for a moment, glancing down to see the scars. He nods. "But you come to me if anything else happens, alright? Come to me right away or else you will see serious grumpy Kurt."

I chuckle a little at his mock, deep voice and lean in to softly kiss him. "Alright."

We both lean in again and kiss slow, and deep, our hands grasping, needing the touch of the other to know it's actually real. To feel the other's comfort and warmth and the strength and protection. There are no more words to be said. There's nothing else that can possibly make anything any better at this moment. Just the feel of the other, the taste, the completeness we both feel is enough.

* * *

><p><strong>I know everyone wanted angry Kurt, but i honestly can not see him being angry because of what Blaine did... especially in the state Blaine is still in. Kurt is totally sympathetic and incredible, and he realizes that Blaine can't handle anyone being angry at him, or showing that he is upset with Blaine. and that is my reasoning. :)<strong>

**I'll have something tomorrow... but for now, i really really really need sleep. good night lovely people. :)**

**Oh and by the way, i looked at the review count and guess what? It's totally 365 reviews! It's legit. So no one should comment and keep it that way to make it be completely awesome... well if you absolutely need to review... or something then i guess that's alright. ;) **

**This next part you can skip except Nancy Houston because you are anonmousish and i can't reply to you over PM. Are you serious that this is on twitter! If you're joking, that makes me sad. but if it's true that makes me unbelievably happy. Oh my gosh! **

**I feel so incredibly blessed you guys. you have no idea how much i appreciate all your love and support through this. So thank you. :D**


	122. May 1, 2012

"Would you mind stopping by the auditorium during free period? My audition for NYADA is Thursday and I need someone else to practice in front of."

I look over from the driver's side, briefly taking my eyes away from the road and smile. "Of course I will. Still going with _Music of the Night_?"

"Yeah, I think so. Tina's helping me out so I'll have to tell her." He lets go of my hand and starts typing a text to said girl.

"Are you nervous?"

He only shrugs a little and continues to look out the front. "What if I mess up?"

I take his hand again and give it a tight squeeze. "You aren't going to mess up. You will be perfect- as usual- and you will get into that school."

"But-"

"You are the Kurt Hummel. There are no ifs, ands, or buts, got it?"

He only nods and continues to stare out the side window, his chin resting in the palm of his hand. I know he doesn't believe me; he never does with this kind of thing. But I know I'll support him no matter what happens and show him how perfect he truly is. I take his hand and squeeze it gently, only to receive a small smile before he looks out the window again.

"Is there anything else going on? Are you alright?"

He leans back in his seat and turns his head on the headrest. "Yeah, I'm fine. Still trying to come out of shutting down. It's weird for the first few days. I'll be fine."

"You know, I'm getting really tired of that phrase." He only chuckles slightly at the comment.

"Me too." The car is silent for a few minutes more and he takes a breath to talk again. "I just don't know what to do anymore."

I look over to him briefly and squeeze his hand. "What do you mean?"

He sighs. "I just don't know what I'm doing. I feel completely lost in what I'm supposed to do with anything. My grades aren't getting any better, which means I'll be grounded for the rest of my life, my audition's coming up, and just trying to get life under control."

I suddenly feel guilty, because some of that has to be because of me. He shut down because of me, and now he's so upset. It's all because of me. It's my fault, because I'm the screw up. I'm the one who never does anything right.

"I'll help you," I say in a quiet voice. "I'll help you with your homework, your audition, and everything else. If you need someone to just yell at… well, you already know that I'm your man. Just say the word and I'll be right there."

"Blaine, I can't ask you take my weight as well as my own."

"Of course I can. I can handle it, I promise." I park and turn off the car. "I'll be right there with you through anything and everything. Because you are anything and everything."

"There's that cheesiness I've been missing the last couple of weeks."

I let a laugh out and smile at him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He leans in and kisses me quickly on the cheek before climbing out of the car.

The day goes smoothly and after third period I head to the auditorium where the stage is decorated with candles- so many candles- and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Tina is zipping up her black boots and after she stands upright sends me a smile and a wave before going off stage.

I sit in one of the first few rows and watch in awe as my boyfriend sweeps across the stage, singing with his oh so beautiful voice, making motions to Tina where to stand and where to go.

After he ends his gorgeous long note I stand and applaud him. "Fantastic!" I exclaim. "I loved it.

He comments on everything that could be wrong with it, how he's somehow bored with it. What really gets me is when he comments on how he should do it in the nude.

_Get a hold of yourself Anderson. Wait for the bedroom_, I think to myself, shifting slightly and trying to not think of my almost half- hard cock.

"I think that it will be wonderful just the way you have it. And it will be absolutely perfect and the person will not even think twice about letting you in because they will be so in awe of you."

He smiles a little at that and Tina excuses herself- something about her foot being asleep. I send her a courteous wave and turn back to Kurt.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask quietly when I see him staring at the distant wall.

He only sits on the edge of the stage, gripping the wood tightly with his hands. "This isn't right. It doesn't feel right to me anymore."

"What doesn't feel right about it?" I move so I can hop up on the stage to sit next to him.

"I don't know. I feel like… I feel like this isn't the right song for me to be doing." He stares at his feet for a second, fiddling with his mask. His head shoots up all of the sudden and he looks at me with wide eyes. "_Not the Boy Next Door_. It's the perfect song choice. It's my key, and I could totally rock those gold pants."

I try not to think about it.

"Any song you choose will be absolutely perfect Kurt. Just follow your heart." I nudge his shoulder with mine. "You'll be great."

"You've said that a million times today alone."

"Just because it's true." The bell rings then and I lean over and kiss him lightly on the forehead. "I'll see you at lunch."

He nods and hops off the stage, taking his cape of simultaneously.

The day goes on slowly after that, occasionally paying attention in class, but other than that, my mind drifting to how I can possibly help relieve some stress Kurt has.

By the time Glee is done, I'm completely exhausted and Kurt has to take the keys from me so I don't fall asleep while driving.

"Rachel told me you told her about my new choice."

I look up from where my face was rested against the glass and nod. "Yeah, I thought she would want to know. Why?"

"She thinks its self sabotage." He drums his fingers on the steering wheel for a minute and takes a breath. "I think I'm going back to my original song choice."

I'm more awake now. "A-are you sure? You were really set on changing it this morning. This isn't because of Rachel, is it?" That's a stupid question.

"N-no. _Music of the Night _is my song. It's the song I've been singing for three months now. My auditions in two days. Sure, I've sang _Not the Boy Next Door _for years now, but I can't possibly pull it off."

"Yes you can Kurt. Of course you can." There's a beat of silence before I sigh. "But if you're really set on it, then do it. Do whatever you're most comfortable with."

"You know… I have no homework today. How about a relaxing night in my room? Disney movies and popcorn?"

"Back massage?"

"Sure, I could give you one."

"No, I mean I want to give you one. To help relieve your stress."

He sends a smile my way and squeezes my hand- our new signal of every emotion we can't put to words. "I would actually really love that."

We get home and find that the house is empty, Burt and Carole deciding on going on a date. The house is to ourselves.

We make our way upstairs and into Kurt's room where we shut the door. We start to remove each other's shirts and I notice him staring at my stomach. I curl into myself, folding my arms over the scars there. He shakes his head and takes my arms away, looking into my eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's just… different, I guess. But it's ok."

But I know it's not ok, not yet anyway. He's still so disappointed in me, but can't bring himself to admit it. I only force a smile and move him so he's lying on the bed on his stomach. I straddle his sides, and take the lotion on his dresser and pump some into my palm and start to run it along his back, rubbing and kneading tight muscles.

"And you say _I _give amazing massages? Really?" He turns his head slightly so I can see it more and I find myself smiling at how content he seems. How he's actually becoming more relaxed with each brush of the finger tips, or the cool lotion over his pale skin.

I lean down and brush my lips against the back of his neck, and I feel him shiver beneath me as I continue to run my hands over his skin.

"I love you so much, Kurt. I really don't think you understand how much love is in my heart for you. You've seen me through everything this last year and I am so incredibly blessed to have you apart of my life."

He begins to shift and I can tell he wants to turn. I sit up slightly and settle back onto his hips.

"You are my world Blaine. I can't even put into words how much you being a part of my life has affected me. I love you Blaine, and like I've said, nothing will ever change that." He traces his fingers over the angry red lines on my stomach and I take a deep breath and let it out again.

I lean down, taking his hands away from where my stupidness and capture his lips with my own. It's slow and lazy seeing as we're both so relaxed and tired, but it's oh so perfect. The way my hips settle against his is just right and he bucks up slightly and I sigh at the pressure it creates.

"We probably have a few hours before anyone comes home. We could, you know… make up for lost time?"

He only smiles back up at me, lays his hand on the back of my neck and pulls me down for a more long, drawn out kiss.

We both have our faults, we both aren't perfect. I'm just glad that we aren't alone in this. We have each other. That's all that really matters.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the filler, bad chapter. it's been a weird day for me and this just kind of came out. Sorry! :)<strong>

**And by the way, i was totally kidding about reviewing. Reviews make me smile a lot and lets me know what you all are thinking... so if you would be so kind, let me know how i'm doing, how i can improve, ideas, anything and everything. :)**

**I love you all. It's off to bed for me now. Goodnight! :D**


	123. May 2, 2012

The house is peaceful when I wake up, the sound of chirping birds outside my window the only noise noticeable.

I turn over and see Kurt lying on his back, completely relaxed with his eyes on the ceiling.

"Good morning." He jumps slightly at my greeting and turns his head to smile.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" He asks as he turns on his side and runs his knuckles along my cheekbone.

"Mmmm. You?" He only shrugs and buries his face in my chest, curling himself around me. "What have you been thinking about?"

He shrugs again and sighs. "Tomorrow. I got a total of two hours of sleep last night. I never get nervous Blaine. Never."

I run my fingers along his back and bend my head awkwardly to kiss his hair. "I know. But it's normal. This is huge Kurt. But you'll nail it. And I'll be there the whole time. Whenever you get super nervous look straight to me."

"Mind coming to the auditorium again?" His voice is hesitant, as if I will say no.

"Of course I will. I'll stay however long you need me. And if you want to run it a few times tomorrow, I'll be there as well."

"Thanks," is all he says before snuggling in closer to me, if that's at all possible. His breath his hot against my neck and I take a shaky breath, wishing we could just stay here all day.

"We really need to get ready for school." As if on cue, his alarm clock blares and I reach over him and blindly slam my hand on top of it. In doing this I manage to lay completely on top of him, bare chest to bare chest. He wraps his arms tightly around my neck and I have no choice but to lower myself and capture his lips in a kiss. Not that I'm complaining or anything.

"Come on. I don't want to start something I can't stop." I sigh, because he's right and I roll to the side until my feet are just inches above the ground. I kneel beside the bed as he sits up and looks down at me.

"I love you." The words come out breathy, and quiet, but they're there and he smiles, reaching his hand out to cup my cheek. I lean into the touch as his thumb swipes over my cheek bone and he leans down to touch my forehead with his lips.

"I love you too." I stand up then, taking his hand and squeezing it gently before scurrying off to my own bedroom.

I shut the door and lean against it, and for the second time this week, I have a ridiculous grin on my face that I can't get rid of if I tried. It's there because Kurt is here. Kurt is here and he loves me even with my faults, even with my imperfections.

I start to walk across the room and settle in front of my dresser where I pick out my outfit for the day. My eyes travel from the clothes to my wrist where the red lines are fading only slightly. I sigh a little and my smile is gone as I look up to the mirror and eye my stomach. My legs feel weak so I back up slightly until I can sit on the edge of the mattress, still staring at the broken boy in the mirror.

"Hey, I thought maybe we could sho- Blaine? What's wrong?" He walks into the room and closes the door behind him before making his way to squat in front of me. "Baby, tell me what's wrong." He takes my hands that are clasped in my lap. I only keep staring at my reflection. "Blaine, talk to me."

The tears start coming before anything and he's standing up and sitting next to me, wrapping his arms around me and making my head turn into his chest, away from the horrible truth. He cradles my head there, his other arm around my waist as I take shuddering breaths and tears hit his skin.

"Shh, I'm here. I'm right here, it's alright." I try to hang onto those words, but it's hard. It's hard to listen to them and find truth there. He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't have to hold me. "Blaine, talk to me. What's going on?"

"I-I don't deserve you. I don't deserve anything good I'm receiving." The truth spills out before I can stop it. It's the first time that I've ever admitted it to anyone, and the words taste horrible as it leaves my tongue.

He only pulls me tighter into his chest and lays his cheek into my hair. "Honey, you deserve everything wonderful and amazing in this life. You don't deserve any of this crap that life decided to hand you. You don't deserve to hurt this way, or to feel this way. You deserve a home, with people who love you no matter what. You deserve friends who care about you. You deserve everything that can possibly make you smile, Blaine."

"I just can't handle this anymore. I can't do it."

"You can Blaine. Because you are so much stronger then you or your father or those stupid bullies think you are." He pushes back and wipes away the wetness on my cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. He stands up and offers me his hand, positioning me so I'm standing in front of the mirror. He wraps his arms tightly around my stomach, over the horrible scars and rests his chin on my shoulder. "What I see is a beautiful man who just can't wait to take on the world. He'll do anything for anyone because he is so incredibly compassionate. I see a man who will never give up, because he wouldn't dream of it. He's strong beyond reason, amazing, wonderful, caring, and loving, and is loved by everyone he's around."

I sink back against his chest and sigh. Because he always knows what to say, he understands me like no one else. And mostly because he loves me all the same. His arms tighten around me and he presses his lips softly to the side of my neck.

"L-let's go take a shower." He only nods and steps back, but not releasing my hand. He guides me to the bathroom and shuts the door behind him. We both tug each other's boxers down and step out of them and Kurt runs the water until it's just the right temperature.

The shower is relaxing as I stand in front of him and he massages the body soap into my skin, releasing the tight muscles that form around my shoulders. He's gentle on my arms and stomach, and dares not to go any farther than the waist.

After we're both clean we step out of the shower and dry each other off, wrapping the towels around our waist as we walk our separate ways to our bedrooms.

As I look for clothing, as I had been doing before everything, I don't even think about looking in the mirror. I have vowed that I would not until I can find something positive about myself. For Kurt. But for now, so I don't hurt him even more, I'm staying away.

I towel dry my hair and after looking in a much smaller hand mirror, I decide to go with the natural curls today. It's actually controlled and I know Kurt loves them.

I glance at the clock and see there's five minutes until first period starts. I shrug, not exactly caring about English and continue slowly to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Kurt comes up behind me as I brush my teeth, reaching around me to grab his own toothbrush, an obvious unnecessary move, but comforting to feel him so close as well. He smiles as he rests a hand around my waist and starts brushing. I have to stop for a moment so I can just close my eyes and breathe him in and _is he, in fact, real right now? _

We both spit and rinse out our mouths once we're finished and he runs his hand through my hair, tugging lightly at the curls.

"I love your hair in general, no matter what, but I especially love it when it's natural like this," he comments. He lets his hand fall to my cheek and presses his lips to my forehead. "Come on, let's at least try to make it to second period."

I follow him down the stairs, thankful that the house is to ourselves. We eat breakfast in silence, our hands linked together on my leg. It starts to bounce every once in awhile and only Kurt knows it's because I'm anxious. He only lets go of my hand to rub soft circles into my knee until I realize what I'm doing and stop. He gives it one last squeeze before resting his palm against mine again.

Today's going to be incredible. I can just feel it.

* * *

><p>We enter the house and toe our shoes off at the door and take a deep breath before continuing on to notice no one's there.<p>

"I know Finn is with Rachel, I think Carole mentioned another late shift, and dad should be home any minute now." He turns to look at me and takes my hand. "Let's go talk, shall we?"

I only take a deep breath and nod, never liking these kinds of talks. He guides me up the stairs and into his room, shutting the door just in case.

"Alright, we promised honesty from each other, so what's going on?" he asks as he sits beside me on the edge of the bed.

I hang my head and rub the back of neck, begging the tears to stay behind my eyes. "I-I just… I'm so lost. I feel like shit all the time, I hate myself, and I'm just… I don't know anymore."

He takes my hands and holds them tightly and I lean against him taking in a shuddering breath. "Why do you hate yourself, sweetie?"

I only shrug, even though I know exactly why. He nudges me with his shoulder and I see that he's giving me the look. "I hurt you, Kurt. I've hurt you so much in the last month that it hurts me to know that you suffer because of me. I'm such a burden to you and the family to constantly have to pick up the pieces. And I feel horrible. I'm so sick of myself."

"Oh baby," he coos softly, bending his neck slightly to catch my eyes. He cradles my face in his hands, forcing them to meet his. "You are anything _but _a burden Blaine. I can't exactly speak for the rest of the family, even though I know they feel the same way, but I love you. I love you so much that I can't put more words to that. And because of that love, I will do anything for you. Anything at all Blaine. Because you are worth it."

"But I hurt you."

"We both hurt each other. Blaine, we've been over this. Just like two days ago. What happened?"

"It's eating me alive. I can't stop the way I'm feeling because I'm so incredibly guilty for hurting you so much that you had to shut down like that. I can't stand even thinking about it. You've been so upset for _days _now, and you're stressed with NYADA and school and everything else and I just put more and more-"

"Blaine, stop." I shut my mouth and turn my head. "Sweetie, I'm stressing because I'm a senior, not because of you. If it was because of you, I would have locked my door and told you to not bother me until I'm caught up on everything. But I love you way too much to do that." He pauses and smiles at me, pushing a stray curl that has left its place out of the way. "What can I do to make this better?"

I only shrug at the words and look at the distant wall. "Don't let me fall."

"Never. I would never let that happen to you."

"Love me, no matter what happens. Tell me it's ok. Be a constant, be my voice of reason."

"Always, sweetheart. Forever and always." He wraps his arms around my shoulders and I nestle snuggly into his chest.

It's a long road, the pavement rocky in places, the path twisty, but with each other, we'll make it through. Somehow. We just have to.

* * *

><p><strong>*SIGH* I know it's been too too long! but i've been so incredibly tired, and i've been sick for like a week and a half but i've still had to work... so yeah. BUT GUESS WHAT? in like two seconds, you'll get another chapter. Yeah, just watch! :D Anyway, not incredibly proud of the next couple of chapters, but they're here and i'm trying, i promise. :) love to all of you. How many of you are still out there?<strong>


	124. May 3, 2012

**Voilà! :D here you go! hopefully another one either tonight or tomorrow! **

* * *

><p>"How are you doing?" I ask softly as I see him exit the bathroom, running a towel through his hair.<p>

He only shrugs and continues to his closet. I slowly get out of bed and walk over to him, placing a hand on the small of his back.

"I'm fine Blaine," he sighs gently. "Just a little nervous, but I'll be fine."

I know he's more than a little nervous if his shaking hands are anything to tell by. I only tilt my head up and lightly kiss his cheek before walking to my own room to get ready.

The morning is silent as we bustle around the house, trying to make sure we have everything- down to the little can of hairspray- for his audition. Burt pulls him into a hug and whispers something only he can hear and turns him over to Carole.

"You will be great honey. Don't stop smiling, and don't stop being you. The judge can tell when you fake it. Go along with a mistake, though I'm sure you won't make one. And above all, have fun." She pulls him into a hug as well and they send us off.

"So, it's during break, right?"

"Yep, eleven 'o' clock. You're really going to be there?"

I look over from my seat in the driver's side. "What kind of question is that? Of _course _I'm going to come and see your amazing self "wow" the judges."

He smiles at that and I can tell that he's a little more relaxed knowing I'll be there.

"Why didn't you think I would? I told you a couple days ago that I would."

"I know… I just wasn't entirely sure. You could have changed your mind." His voice is small, just above a whisper, and I give his hand a small squeeze.

"I would never change my mind about something so important to you."

The rest of the drive is silent as we make our way to the school. Once there, we step out of the car, and walk in together. He says he needs to head the other direction to ask Ms. Truman something, so we part ways as I make my way to the English class.

The class goes by quickly; Brittany keeping me entertained with her persistent questions about what the little dots on the page was- again. I finally give up on explaining to her, going back to my own work.

When class is finished, I see Kurt standing outside the door, arms crossed in front of his chest and leaning casually against the wall.

"Hey, everything alright?" I ask as his eyes light up when he sees me and immediately grabs my arm.

"I need to practice. Ms. Truman said it was fine, and Trent is going to meet us there. Come on, we don't have much time."

I chuckle a little to myself as he guides me through the crowded hallways to the auditorium. I see Trent sitting in the middle of one of the rows. He turns when he hears the doors and smiles.

"Hey, I feel like it's been so long since we've actually talked man."

"I know! We need to go on another double date again."

"We totally should. You two free this weekend?"

"Actually, we're not." Kurt interjects.

"We're not?"

"Nope." He only gives me a smile and squeezes my arm before jogging lightly down the ramp and stairs. He has something planned, but of course he won't tell me. He loves surprising me for some reason.

His rehearsal is, once again, flawless and I can tell he's proud of it.

"That was incredible, Kurt!" I say as I walk on stage and wrap my arms around him. "You'll be great."

"Thanks," is all he says with the brightest smile I've ever seen.

Trent walks over as well and claps a hand on his back. "You'll get in for sure if you do that in a couple of hours. That was intense!"

The bell rings and I squeeze his hand heading to third period. "I'll see you in an hour. If I don't see you before that, break a leg. I'll be right there the whole time."

"A-alright. I love you."

"I love you too." I start to walk off, and turn to see he's not following; only staring at the distant wall, leaning against a chair. "Aren't you going to class?"

His head snaps back to me, startled, as if he didn't even notice I hadn't left yet. "I-I think I'm just going to stay here for a bit. Just to… to clear my head."

I take a step closer, and rest my hand on a nearby chair. "I can stay, if you want me to that is." I try to make my voice as soft as possible, even though it's not necessary seeing as we're the only ones in the large room.

HE shakes his head fast. "No, no I'll be fine. Go to class. I'll be going in a couple minutes."

I nod slowly and back out of the auditorium, closing the door shut and walking towards third period. I'm only about halfway there that I change my mind and head back. I open the auditorium and doors and am immediately met with the picture of my boyfriend, sitting with his legs brought up to his chest, right in the middle of the stage.

I make my way over to him, going down the small ramps and steps of stairs. When I get closer, I see the distraught look on his face

"Baby, what's wrong?" I ask softly as I kneel beside him, placing a hand on his back.

"I'm fine," he snaps, and I only sigh. I sit beside him, mimicking his position and stare at the way his jaw is perfectly defined, how the skin on his cheekbones are flushed only slightly and the way there is no hair out of place anywhere except that one piece of strand on the side.

When I go to smooth it down, he leans into me, resting his head half on my shoulder, half on my chest and takes a deep breath. I hold him close as he simply breathes deep, and relaxes even more into my body.

"I hate this. So freaking much."

"What do you hate?" I ask as I lay my cheek on the top of his head.

"I hate that I have to dread about Rachel getting in and not me. I hate that I have to watch my best friend kill it on that stage and me-"

"Kurt, don't even think about finishing that sentence. You _both _will be fantastic, and you _both _will make it into that school because you _both _are so incredibly unique and amazing in your own special way."

"That's what everyone says."

"Because it's true." I look at the clock and sees there is still an hour left until his audition. "Come on, I'll buy you ice cream."

"I-I don't want any."

"Kurt, come on. You are going to have an ice cream cone, and you will enjoy it." I stand and hold out my hand to him. He smiles and takes it, standing to his feet.

"Thank you." His voice is barely above a whisper as we make our way to the doors. I stop and turn to face him, placing a light kiss on his lips.

"For you, I would do anything."

* * *

><p>"Alright, I'll be behind the judge person, so anytime you need me, just look out there."<p>

"Ok Blaine. You've said it like a thousand times already." He opens the door to backstage and leans forward to kiss me. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now, break a leg. I'll see you after." He starts to walk through the door. "And don't forget to be yourself."

"Yes Blaine," he says, exasperated.

"And keep smiling."

"Blaine, I have to go."

"You're going to be-"

"Blaine, I know," he says with a laugh. He reaches out and takes my hand. "Thank you. I'll see you after."

His performance is flawless, as I knew it would be. I was shocked at first when he changed his selection. I would never admit to Kurt, but I was a little worried as well. But he proved me so wrong when he took that song and blew everyone away.

"Kurt! You were amazing!" I said once he came out into the lobby.

He ran to me and threw his arms around my neck while I lifted him up and spun him around.

"Blaine, it was such a rush! Oh my god, that was just- and she was like- and-"

"You did it. Kurt, you blew her away." I said, cupping his cheeks, swiping my thumb along his cheekbones. "I am so, _so _proud of you."

He leaned in and captured my lips with his own, resting his hands on my hips.

"And those gold pants… mmmm. You are going to let me have my way with you tonight, right?"

He quickly looked around, and I couldn't help but smile at the small blush forming around his cheeks.

"Blaine! You can't just say things like that," he whispered harshly.

I only wrap my arms around his waist and hold him close, our faces inches away from each other.

"I sure do love you."

"I love you too. But can we finish this a little later. I really want to see Rachel's performance."

I smile and take his hand, guiding him into the auditorium and back to our seats where I see Finn has found his own as well.

"Hey guys, she's just about to start," he whispers as we sit near him.

Just as we sit down, Rachel walks out on stage and announces that she will be doing _Don't Rain On My Parade._ Kurt leans over and whispers that she's doing what he did- a last minute change.

We both sit shocked- as does Mr. Shue and Finn- as Rachel messes up the lyrics. We're even more stunned when she makes another mistake once she starts over. Kurt and I look at each other as the judge gets up and starts to leave. Finn looks too surprised to even move to go to comfort the girl on stage.

"Rachel," Kurt whispers, getting up and sprinting down the ramps. He wraps her in his arms as she cries into his shoulder. Me and Finn are slow at first, but soon join the pair.

"I've got it from here," Finn whispers gently, touching Rachel's arm and watching her fall into his arms. Kurt rubs her back once more and we both leave silently out the back door.

We walk for a few moments in silence until he stops me.

"I did it. I-I totally and completely killed it, didn't I?"

I smile a little and make him face me. "You were incredible, Kurt. I am so proud of you. I told you that you would be amazing- as always."

He only takes my hand and we continue walking through the halls.

"Thank you."

"What for?" I ask, completely confused.

"For supporting me, for not giving up on me, for everything."

"Kurt, I will always be there helping you achieve your dreams, no matter what. I love you."

"I love you too."


	125. May 4, 2012

**I know it's been forever and a half, but I've been so busy it's not even funny. but i'm back with hopefully multiple updates per day... hopefully. **

* * *

><p>"Let's celebrate tonight," I say as we make our way to school.<p>

He chuckles a little and looks my way. "What for?"

"For you silly." I take my hand off the wheel and take his on the center console. "You killed it yesterday. I want to do something for you."

"You've done more than enough for me, Blaine. You don't have to do anything else."

"But I _want _to. Come on Kurt, let me have some fun."

"Fine," he finally sighed. "What were you thinking?"

"Oh no, no, no. You know how much I love surprises." I glance over at him and smile. "And I know that you'll be worried or thinking about it all day, but don't, alright?"

"Fine." He withdraws his hand and crosses his arms over his chest. "But I won't like it."

"Oh, I'm sure you will. Just go with it."

"Ok. And just so you know, I do still love you."

"I'm sure glad to hear that." I park the car once we're in a parking spot and we unbuckle our seatbelts. "And for the record, I love you too."

I get out of the car quickly and race to the other side, just in time to open his door for him. His shoulders shake a little and I see his small smile of amusement as he takes my hand.

"Thank you kind sir."

We walk into school hand in hand, until, of course, someone sends a glare our way, in which we decide that we need to keep the PDA to a minimum again.

"You know, I really hate this school," Kurt finally says as we approach his locker and starts turning the dial. "With a fiery and burning passion."

"I know. But only a month until you're out forever and I'm out for the summer. Then we can live at Kelley's Island the whole summer until you go to New York and we won't have to worry about it."

"I just hate that I'm giving in."

"I'm giving in as much as you are. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"And I don't want you to get hurt. Or have a reason to go back to Dalton."

"Kurt, there's a month left of school. I'm not transferring back."

"What about next year?" He asks as he shuts the door of his locker and we walk to my class. "There won't exactly be a reason for you to stay."

"I transferred for you, but I'm staying for New Directions. I love the Warblers, but ND is way closer knit. I'm coming here next year."

"It's not because of the money either, right? I'm sure my dad could think of some-"

"Kurt, it's not the money. If I wanted to go back, my mom would pay tuition. It's because this is where a quarter of my heart is next year."

"What about the other quarters? Where are they?" He asks, and I can tell he already knows.

"Three quarters of my heart will be in New York, living their dream."

"And missing my heart so much."

I bite my lower lip to keep it from trembling, and keep looking ahead.

"Can we not talk about this now? W-we have the whole summer, and-"

"Hey, it's fine." He pulls on my arm so we can stand face to face against a wall. "It's going to be hard. But we do need to start talking about it a little."

I nod, not trusting my voice, and I can see his eyes becoming misty as well.

"Come on, let's get to class." He takes my hand and we stand so close together, we're positive no one can see it.

* * *

><p>The headache that had been growing since I woke up reached its peak a little before lunch. I couldn't sit, stand or move for that matter without it pounding. And on top of that, I had chills. Chills that were so bad that even with my jacket on and the fact that it was already in the high seventies, my teeth were still chattering.<p>

I made my way to the nurse where we found out that my temperature was at 100 degrees, at which they called Carole to come pick me up so that Kurt and Finn could have their own cars.

"Hey honey," a gentle voice whispered, rubbing my arm and awakening me from the sleep I had fallen into in the five minutes I had sat there. "Let's get you home so you can sleep somewhere more comfortable."

I only nod, and walk out of the school with my arms crossed tightly around my body. My body gave a strong shiver when I realized Carole was only wearing shorts and a tank top.

"Now, I didn't know how bad it was, but I figured you might need this," Carole says when we're in the car, reaching in the backseat and handing me a fleece blanket. "It's really warm, just to let you know."

I give her a small smile and wrap it around my body, trying to become warm again. Even with Carole so gracious to turn the heat on full blast, and the smooth material covering me, I'm still not warm by the time we get back to the house.

"Go on upstairs and get comfortable. I'll bring you some soup, and you get some rest."

I can only nod. My head is throbbing, my eyes burning from the fever and I feel _so _tired, and I just do not feel well.

My thighs ache as I make my way slowly up the stairs, the blanket secured around my shoulders. I set the blanket on the edge of my bed when I finally make it there, and my body gives an involuntary shake as the semi warmth is taken away. I slowly make my way to my dresser and pull out a pair of sweats and Kurt's hoodie that he never wears, and _how did his sweatshirt get into my drawers?_ My body argues with me and I drop the question, getting comfortable and climbing under the sheets, comforter and blanket, still not warm enough, but too exhausted to do anything about it.

"Ok sweetie," Carole says awhile later- at least I think it is, since I must have dozed off. "Are you warm enough?" She sets the bowl down and lays her hand against my forehead. I only shake my head slightly, closing my eyes at the pounding it creates in my temple.

She only nods and gets up, and a few moments later she's back with three of the warmest blankets. The blankets, I remember fondly, that Kurt and I curled up under during Christmas eve as we watched movies together.

She straightens each blanket out so it lies clean and free of wrinkles over my body, and the top one she reaches for the chord and plugs it in.

"If it gets to warm, just turn the dial here," she says as she points to the small remote. "It'll turn the blanket off and you can toss it on the floor. Do you need anything else sweetheart?"

I want to say Kurt, but when I look at the clock it's only noon, so I shake my head, and try to keep my eyes open a little longer.

"Do you want the soup?" I take one glance of it and can tell it won't agree with my stomach too much. I shake my head again. "Alright, just get some sleep, and drink some of this water." She points to a glass that I hadn't seen before.

My eyes are closed before the door is.

* * *

><p>I wake up to a small noise in the room, so tiny that it's unrecognizable. I slowly open my eyes, but only slam them shut when they hit the light and the pounding in my head returns.<p>

Someone sits on my bed and lays a familiar hand on my forehead and lets it trail down my cheeks, stopping to gently smooth the skin across my skin.

"I would open my eyes," I whisper, and I can feel him jump slightly, "but it hurt to even talk."

He only smoothes out the blankets across my body and strangely enough, I feel warmer just because he's here. He gets up, but he's still in the room and I hear the blinds being shut and then he's next to me again.

I slowly open my eyes and realize how much dimmer it is. It still hurts, but I need to see him.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" he whispers so quietly that it's a little hard to hear him. "Are you still cold?"

I only nod, my body giving an involuntary shake at the words and movement. He moves around the room and I realize he's getting into a pair of my sweats, and takes his shirt off. He walks over and lifts the blankets slightly and crawls in beside me. I face him and bury my face in his chest, my head tucked under his chin. His arms wrap around me and I'm instantly warmer.

"Better?" I nod. "Good. Now get some rest. I'll be here when you get up."

My eyes instantly close, relieving the slight burn that was being caused by having them open.

* * *

><p>(Kurt's POV)<p>

I sigh when his breathing finally evens out and I feel him relax even more in my arms. I relax more against the pillows, and try to forget the day, and the fact that I will have to have a talk with Blaine. I'm grateful that I have a little bit of time since he didn't realize I was home so early.

Eventually I do close my eyes, but it seems like a few seconds before Blaine starts to groan, and awaken.

"Kurt," he manages to get out in a low raspy voice. "I don't feel well."

The corners of my lips tug up only slightly because he sounds so childish. I kiss the top of his head and tighten the grip I have around his body.

"I know baby. Just close your eyes and sleep some more."

"What time is it?" he slurs. "I feel like I've been sleeping all day."

I look at my watch and before I can stop myself I say, "2:30."

"Are you feeling alright?" He asks, and I feel like that's such a ridiculous question.

"Yes silly, why would you ask that?"

"Because you're home early. School gets out at 2:30, and you stay for Glee club."

_Oh shit._

I stutter slightly before finally getting out, "S-s-something just happened and I came home early. We'll talk about it later; just go to sleep."

He seems to be a little more awake now and he slowly sits up, closing his eyes and placing his hand on his forehead.

"What. Happened?" He asks slowly and softly, his eyes still closed.

"Blaine, just get some rest. I know you have a headache. I'll get you some-"

"You can get me drugs later. Right now, you're going to tell me what happened so I can make sure I don't have to kick anyone's asses."

I sigh, knowing I'm not going to get away without telling him. I bring my knees up to my chest and take a deep breath.

"There were some… people who were talking about you behind your back. When I told them to stop… well you don't want to know that part. But I kind of, maybe… _sort _of… punchedhimintheface."

"Wait, wait, wait…. What was that last part?" he asks, resting his cheek in his palm.

"I-I punched him. I had to, Blaine," I started to explain. "I couldn't stand it anymore. I'm tired," I take a deep breath, "I'm tired of people spreading rumors about you and I don't want a repeat of last week."

"Kurt, what happened to taking the high road?" I can tell he's trying to raise his voice, but it's hurting him so much.

"I _needed _to Blaine. And trust me… it felt great."

"That's what the punching bag is for. You know you can use it. I taught you how."

"I know. But I didn't think that would be enough. He got a really good shiner if that counts for anything."

He only gives me "the look" and I hang my head, rubbing the back of my neck with my hand.

"So what happens now?"

"I'm suspended for a week, no school, glee club or anything. My grounding now consists of either being in my room or at the dining room table. I got special permission today since you're sick."

"How long will that last?" He sounds so incredibly disappointed in me, I would actually prefer being in my room at the moment.

"As long as my suspension. Blaine, I honestly didn't mean to."

"So you're fist just flew out of control and landed on the guys eye, is that right?" he says sarcastically.

"Why are you so upset about this? It's not like I killed him."

I know we should stop fighting so he can rest, because he does not look good at all. He looks so tired and so incredibly sick. But he keeps going because he's so upset.

"_Because _Kurt, you're the one who always decides to take the high road, to stand up against violence. You went against your own beliefs." He pauses and look down at the bedspread. "C-can you just," he clears his throat, "can you go do homework or something? I feel like shit and I just need some rest right now."

I nod slightly and get out from under the covers. "Do you need anything?"

He shakes his head as he moves under the covers, tucking the blankets under his chin. He closes his eyes before I even leave, and when I shut the door, I lean against it and close my eyes.

I just don't understand anymore.


	126. May 5, 2012

It's Saturday and I only feel a little better than yesterday. I'm not as cold, but there's still a small fever I can feel under my skin and behind my eyes. I sit up and a part of my head pounds and aches that I lean my head against the wall behind me and close my eyes and feel it decrease over time.

And then the realization hits me- I have to talk to Kurt. I was a little out of line, but I feel like I have a right to be mad. _He _was the one who said he would always take the high road; _he _was the one who said he would never resort to violence.

So why is he so upset that_ I'm_ so upset?

I hear the door open and my eyes settle on Kurt who has his back turned to try to silently close the door.

"I'm awake you know. You can make as much noise as you want," I say in just above a whisper, voice still a little groggy from sleep.

He startles slightly before turning and giving me a sheepish smile.

"I just wanted to check on you. How are you feeling?" He sits on the edge of the bed and looks like he wants to reach out and lay a hand on my leg like he usually does, or feel my forehead but he doesn't.

"I've been better, but I'm good. Not as bad as yesterday. I'm actually kind of warm right now," I say absently, staring at the numerous blankets on my body excluding the electric blanket which someone must have taken off sometime last night.

"That's good. I'll get you some cold water, seeing as you didn't drink any yesterday and get you a banana and some ibuprofen to hopefully lower that fever." He starts to get up but I grab his hand in which he turns, looking almost surprised and sits on the bed again.

"I love you." He smiles at the words and the small squeeze I give his hand. "I don't agree with what you did, but I kind of understand why you did it."

"Thank you."

"And please, just don't get suspended for me again. This is going on your record, you know." He nods sadly, looking at the wall in front of him.

"I was just so _angry. _I've never been that mad, Blaine. It just took over me."

I squeeze his hand one more time before he stands up and makes his way to the door.

"I'm sorry." His voice is a whisper, a soft sigh as his hand turns the knob and walks out into the hallway.

My feverish mind tries calling back to him, but it's too late. I'll need to wait until he comes back.

A half hour goes by and finally he returns; a glass of water in one hand, two bananas and a bottle of ibuprofen in the other.

"Sorry it took me awhile. I got caught up in something." He sets everything on the nightstand and takes the bottle, shaking two pills out. I look at him and cock my head slightly in question as he hands me the pills and water. "Also known as dad." I give a nod showing my understanding and swallow the ibuprofen, drinking most of the water.

"I'm not mad at you, you know. I'm just upset." He nods and looks at the wall. "Kurt, my intention isn't to make you feel bad. I just-" I pause searching for the words. "I'm just upset that you went against your own beliefs. And what if you got hurt in the process? What if he punched you back, but harder? What if-"

"But that didn't happen."

"But it could have."

"God Blaine, will you at least sound a little less like dad? I had this whole talk with him when he came home. I don't want to go through it again."

"Kurt, we just want you to be safe. We love you, and I would feel really shitty if anything bad happened to you, _especially _on my account."

"Why can't you guys believe that I can stand up for myself? I'm an adult. In twenty two days the state and country will consider me one as well."

"Kurt, it's not a matter if you can stand up for yourself or not. I know that you can. But what if it wasn't at school? What if it was some stranger who was trying to commit a hate crime?" I can see that he shifts slightly, suddenly uncomfortable. "It happens. Unfortunately it does, and we have to know that so we know what to do. Now, I'm hoping and praying to anything out there that it never happens to you, but if it does, I don't want them to have any other reason to do anything else."

"I-I'm going to do some homework. Call if you need anything."

"Kurt-"

"Just let me, Blaine," he says, yanking his arm out of the grip I had on it when he stood up.

I sigh and lean my head back against the wall and closed my eyes again.

It's going to be a long week.

* * *

><p>I sleep most of the day again, Carole coming in every once in awhile making sure I'm alright, bringing me glasses of water and bowls of soup and saltines.<p>

And every time I ask about Kurt. And all I get in response is, "he's been in his room all day. He's fine sweetheart."

I text him, too lazy and too weak to think about getting out of bed, but he never responds.

It's not until the third time I sleep and wake up that day do I hear the door open and close and not see a women standing there.

"I'm sorry," he breathes, and walks slowly to sit on the edge of the bed. "You're right, I was being careless. I don't have a reason to be mad at you because everything you said was true."

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad Kurt. I just want you to be careful about who exactly you're hitting."

He nods and looks down at his hands, his fingers picking a cuticle.

"I know. It just kind of came over me. My mind was in warp zone and they were saying horrible things about you. I resorted to something I never thought I would do. I stooped to their level. I'm one of-"

"Kurt, no you're not. You were protecting those you love, which is one of the many things I love about you." He smiles down at his hands, still picking the cuticle. I reach out and place my hand over his. "I'll never hear the end of it if you ruin your fingers."

He looks up and gives a small chuckle.

"Are we ok?" he asks shyly.

"We were never not. I'm still upset that you went against what you believe, but I ultimately understand. I just want to make sure you're ok and you're not going to regret it down the road."

"No, I'll be fine. I don't have a guilty conscious."

"Good." We sit there in comfortable silence, our hands still holding the others before I smile. "So, he has a good shiner now, hmm?"

He smiles and nods. "You should have seen his friend's faces. Apparently it's really offensive if you get hit by a gay kid."

"Stereotypes," we say at the same time.

"Who was it by the way?"

He only smiles, almost in an evil sort of way and raises and eyebrow. "Rick the stick."

My eyes widen and my head cranes forward slightly. "Really? Wow."

He nods, proud of what he's done. At least I don't have to worry about him feeling bad. He then launches into his story, how exhilarating it truly was; how poor Rachel had to try to hold him back and Finn stepping in.

"It was intense, but so exciting."

"Sounds like it." I smile as I prop my arm on one of my crossed legs, resting my cheek on the fist. "Wish I could have seen it. I bet it was hot."

"Oh you know it."

"Now, since we've had all of that, can I sleep some more? The ibuprofen kicked in, but I'm still exhausted."

"Yeah, yeah. Of course." He starts to get up, but stops himself. "C-can I join you?"

I look up as I'm all settled in and nod. "You don't have to ask, Kurt," I whisper.

He only smiles and climbs under the covers with me and wrapd his arms across my waist as my back settles against his chest.

His lips on the back of my neck, his fingers running along the skin of my hand, the soft breath against me is what lulls me to sleep. And it's all I need.

* * *

><p><strong>So, i have an excuse as to why i'm three months behind... i really do. It's because i wanted to kind of follow canon and since no one knows officially what Kurt is doing, i'm waiting so i can write that part... yeah... that sounds like a good excuse, right? (i thought of it two seconds ago) Real life sucks. Those of you who are younger, run to Neverland with your computer and never grow up. They should have pretty good wifi, right? :)<strong>

**And now, while trying to write the next chapter, I can't figure out what to do. Writer's block at its finest. So, if you have something, please, please, please let me know. **

**I'll just... be over here. Trying to use my brain that has kind of left me.**


	127. May 6, 2012

**Special thank you to Morgan who helped me with a little of this. :)**

* * *

><p>The sound of a text message wakes me up and I hear a groan from behind me and the warmth is leaving, taking most of the actual blankets as well as he leans back to look at his phone.<p>

"Doesn't grounding mean no phone?" I ask groggily, running my hand over my face.

"Dad decided that it was the only way to communicate so, no. It doesn't."

I hear him set the phone down and move his body so it's against my back again, the warmth finally returning.

"How'd you sleep?" he asks, his breath hot against my neck.

"Good. Until that rude person woke me up." I smile a little and turn around to face him. "And I'm feeling a lot better."

"Awesome. Then you can go to school tomorrow and get all of my work." I groan and close my eyes.

"I forgot about that," I say sadly.

He's frowning when I open my eyes, and he looks so upset. "Y-you're still mad at me, aren't you." It's not really a question, his mind phrasing it as a statement. I sit up and graze his cheekbone with the back of my fingers.

"No sweetheart. I was never mad at you. We went over this."

He sits up as well. "But there's that small part in you. That part that has anger boiling to its peak and-"

"I'm only getting angry because you won't listen to me. Kurt. I'm not mad at you. Please just understand."

"Fine," is all he says, quiet, almost in a sigh as he stares at the wall.

"Kurt, look at me." He does and I take his hand. "I love you so much. I may get frustrated at you sometimes, and I might get upset, but never will I stop loving you. And I know that the same if going to happen to you. We're going to get in fights; we're going to say something the other doesn't want to hear. But that's what makes a relationship, right?"

He nods with a small shrug. "I have some work to do. I'll see you later."

"You can work on it in here if you want." I shrug. "I wouldn't mind some company."

"I can't, remember? Bedroom or dining room."

With that he stands, leans over the bed and kisses my forehead. Once the door shuts and I hear door number two shut, I climb out of bed and go downstairs.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" Burt asks, setting his newspaper down.

"Better actually." I sit down next to him and fold my hands on the table. "I need to talk to you about Kurt."

He leans back in his chair, taking of his glasses and setting them on the table. "Go on."

"I feel like it's a bit unfair to have him _just _be in his room or here, and I feel like I wouldn't be able to see him, at all." I shrug. "I know why you put it in place, but I feel like all we'll get is depressed Kurt because he can't have any interaction with anyone."

He sighs and I know I've got him right where I want him to be. "I've been thinking about that too actually. It was out of anger that I did that which is against the rules in punishment. But if he's in your room or vise versa, the door has to be open. You must sleep in your respective beds and out of each other's room at eight."

I smile, and lean back in my chair. "That sounds wonderful. Thank you."

"He didn't tell you to talk to me, did he?"

"No, no, no. I came on my own accord." I said, shaking my head.

"Good. That boy can be really manipulative sometimes."

I only nod and stand, preparing myself a cup of coffee.

* * *

><p>Sebastian opened the door and found his boyfriend standing there with a box of Cocoa Puffs, a gallon of milk, a bag dangling from his elbow and what he presumed was his famous chocolate chip cookie dough mix.<p>

"Hey, what's all this?" Sebastian asks tiredly. He did only get two hours of sleep the previous night. Which amounted to three hours the last couple of days.

"Well," Trent starts, stepping into the house. "You haven't been texting me back, and your mom finally told me what happened. I figured you could use some cheering up."

Sebastian runs a hand over his face and looks to the ceiling. "You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to. Now come on, I have a bunch of movies to watch and only twenty four hours in a day."

"No Trent. You _really _didn't have to do this." Sebastian isn't quite aware of how tired he actually sounds, but Trent does. He notices the dark circles under his boyfriend's eyes, the way his shoulders are slouched forward, and his unstyled hair. He notices it all.

"Seb, your grandfather died. One of the people you were closest to," Trent says softly as he sets everything down on the floor. "Why didn't you tell me?"

There's tears before Sebastian can feel them and too soon is he wrapped in Trent's arms, a soothing hand on his back, the other cradling his head.

Sebastian doesn't know how long it is but he pulls back and wipes away the wetness on his cheeks only to be replaced by more.

"You," he coughs. "You said you brought movies?"

Trent only smiles sadly and picks the food and bag up once more. "Yep. Dozens of Disney movies just waiting to be watched."

"And is that-"

"Your favorite cookie dough of all time calling your name."

Sebastian chuckles, keeps trying to wipe his cheeks as they walk to the living room, briefly saying a hello to Sebastian's mom in the kitchen.

"I'm just going to get some bowls and spoons. You can pick whatever you want to watch first."

Trent leaves, but not before placing a kiss to Sebastian's hair, and makes his way in to the kitchen.

"Thank you for coming dear. It's been a tough couple of days for him," Mrs. Smyth says quietly, glancing over to her son.

"I can tell. He's not sleeping well. Has he eaten at all?"

"Only when I make him. He's taking it really hard, and I knew he wouldn't want you to worry."

"Thank you for calling me." Trent moves around the well known kitchen pulling dishes and silverware out as he continues his conversation. "And how are you doing? Do you need anything, does your family as a whole need-"

"We're fine Trent, but thank you. It was George's dad so I'm not taking it quite as hard as the men of the house are. But we'll be just fine."

"Where is Mr. Smyth?"

"Making necessary arrangements with his siblings. Getting funeral details, cemetery plots, wills, and the works. He'll be home soon."

"Well, if any of you need anything, just call us. I know my mom is cooking a mean Hash brown casserole for you guys so don't be surprised when she comes over."

"Well thank you dear. That's really thoughtful of you." She glances back to her son, now reclining on the couch, watching the previews play on the screen. "It looks like he decided on a movie. How about you go join him. And call if you need anything from me. I'll just be out gardening."

"Alright. Thank you again for letting me know." She only smiles and they walk their separate ways. "Hey baby, pick a movie?"

Sebastian puts his eyes on Trent and nods, scooting more to the edge of the couch and laying on his side. Trent set the dishes on the side table where the rest of the food is and jumps up and over his boyfriend to the empty part of the couch.

"Well, look who has a talented boyfriend," Sebastian says, glancing back with a humorous smile.

"I love it when you smile like that," Trent replies softly, running my thumb along the crease of his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replies once the thumb has moved to his cheek bone. Sebastian turns his eyes to the TV once more and Trent lays beside him, resting his arm over his boyfriends waist, positioning his head on the armrest so he can see the screen. He ducks his head down and kisses the back of his boyfriend's neck and continues watching.

It's six in the evening when Mrs. Smyth checks on them for the last time,_ Lady and the Tramp _playing in the background, as both of them sleep soundly, Trent's arm positioned over her sons waist, his hand flat against his chest.

She grabs a blanket from the closet and returns, laying it on the sleeping boys, silently turns off the movie and turns down the lights.

* * *

><p>It's nine when I see him last. He knocks tentatively on my door, opens it cautiously and stands in the doorway.<p>

"You can come in you know. I don't bite." I lower my voice slightly. "Too hard."

A chuckle escapes from his lips and if that isn't the most beautiful sound I've heard.

He side steps some clothes I've left on the ground to put in the laundry later and settles on the edge of my bed.

"I'm sorry," he says quietly, his fingers fiddling with the knots on the blanket.

"Why are you sorry?" I ask, very confused and touching his fingers with my own.

"I'm just stubborn. I think I know what people are thinking, and become too self conscious about what people think of me, and then I get defensive and I just-"

"Kurt, slow down. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Not in the least. All you have to understand is that I'm not mad at you, I was never mad at you, and if I was I can't hold a grudge, remember?"

He smiles and nods slowly. "I just love you. A lot."

"And I love you." We stay like that, our hands linked on the bed, eyes on the others for the longest time before I speak again. "Technically you're not supposed to be here. I made a deal with your dad that you don't have to be cooped up in your room all the time as long as the door stays open when we're in each other's rooms and be in our respectful rooms by eight."

"Eight? Really?" he asks with an adorable eye roll.

"Yes eight. So move that sassy, adorable ass so I can get my beauty sleep." I lay down all the way under the covers, watching him get up.

"Fine. I'll just be in my room. But don't be surprised if you don't get a goodbye kiss in the morning." He sticks his tongue out and leans down, our lips meeting for the briefest of moments.

"I thought you weren't going to kiss me." I whisper against his lips.

"I said I wasn't going to kiss you _in the morning_. No one said anything about a good_night_ kiss." His smiles ghosts over my lips and I lean that extra millimeter up so they touch once more before he pulls back and saunters off, closing the door slowly and quietly behind him.

I lay back and smile to myself. I feel like I haven't been this happy in so long and it's weird at first, but then I just can't feel anything but this. I'm happy. I'm in love. And I fall asleep that way, nothing else coming in between me and this feeling I haven't felt in so long.

The feeling of peace. The feeling of contentment.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you've had your Trebastian fill because i have no idea where i'm going to fit them in in the next few chapters. Someone gave me an awesome idea, so yes, i do actually have a plan for the next chapter that may come tonight, may come tomorrow morning. either way, you'll have it in the next twenty four hours. :D<strong>

**Love to you all. and even though i know the next couple of chapters, ideas would be grand still! Always welcomed! :)**


	128. May 7, 2012

**Thank you to loveisafourletterword for helping me out with this idea. Warnings for violence, and hate against homosexuals.**

* * *

><p>As I drove to school, I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for myself. I missed having Kurt next to me, to hold his hand, listen to his laugh. Yes, I sounded pathetic.<p>

_Only four more days of this,_ I reminded myself as I turned up the radio.

I had about twenty minutes until I absolutely _had _to be at school, so I decided to stop by the Lima Bean.

I went up to the counter and ordered. "A medium drip and a non- fat-. Sorry, just a medium drip."

I pay and go over to the counter and wait for my drink to be made, leaning on the wood.

"Blaine?" I look up to see Amber, our usual barista, staring at me as she pours the drink into the cup. "You alright?"

"Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine," I say with my best smile.

"Just you today?" she asks politely as she hands over the coffee.

"Yeah, Kurt's not going to school all week."

"Aww, I'm sorry baby. You guys haven't come in for awhile. I miss you both."

"We'll come in again soon, no worries." I glance at my watch and say a hurried goodbye, running out to my car, careful to not spill any drip of coffee.

I get there just in time for math, hurrying into class just as the bell rings. I ignore the stares from my peers and teach as I take the only seat left in class, right next to Rick the Stick in the very back corner. And I had to admit, he _did _have a really great black eye. Kurt did good.

The whole class period was spent with a pair of eyes on me, sending glares my direction. At one point he actually sent me a note.

_I'm going to get your boyfriend back for this._

I feel my face pale at the words and scribble out a response.

_Over my dead body you will. _

He only smirks a little and returns to listening to the teacher. I feel sick to my stomach and ask to go to the nurse. I gathered my things and make a beeline out of class, not ever looking back at the boy sitting in the corner.

My hand stays on my stomach the whole time, wishing that it would stop flipping over and over in my stomach.

I say a brief hello to the ladies in the office, and notice, _what was her name?_ Stacy, that's it, laying in one of the nurses uncomfortable beds.

"Hey Stacy," I whisper softly, seeing that she's just staring at the ceiling.

"Oh hey Blaine," she whispers back with a smile that lit up the room. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. How are you? What are you in for?"

"Horrible headache. My mom's going to come pick me up." She slowly sits up, and I can see her try to hide the discomfort it causes. Regardless, she pats the spot next to her and I take a seat. "How are you really doing?"

I stare at her with a strange look and she smiles sadly. "I have this thing where I can tell when people are lying. Sometimes it's a curse, sometimes it's not." She pauses and wraps her small, delicate fingers around mine. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just want you to know I'm here for you as well as Kurt."

"Thank you," I reply quietly. "I'll be fine. I just got over from being sick so still a little out of it from that." Okay, so that wasn't a total lie.

"Alright. I'll be praying for both of you. And I'm here whenever you need me. Do you have my number?"

"Umm, I 'm don't think so." I pull out my phone and we both exchange numbers in time for her parents to show up.

"I'll see you around Blaine. And tell Kurt I miss him."

"Will do." I send a small wave and watch her walk off, explaining something to her parents, pointing to different areas of her body. First to her head, to her stomach and then to her chest. I can't help but feel a little worried.

The bell rings and I slowly make my way Chemistry, running into Trent on the way.

"Hey man, heard Kurt was suspended."

"Yeah. He's at home now, but he'll be back next week," I say sadly.

"It's only four days. We'll survive." He claps a hand on my shoulder and we walk in silence the rest of the way, until a slushie collides with my face.

"Get out of the way loser." The voice is, of course, Rick the Stick. He pushes my shoulder and I stumble, Trent catching me before I completely collapse on the ground. I wipe away the slush from my eyes and stare after the hockey team.

"I'm going to get them one day," I promise as Trent leads me to the nearest bathroom.

I run upstairs in a hurry, carrying my paper and burst into Kurt's room, breathless.

"Whoa there, what's your hurry?" Kurt asks as he looks up from a book he's reading on his bed.

"I got an 'A'." I hold out the paper for him to see the large, written letter in red ink, and the "good job".

"On that big essay you've been worrying about for a month now?" he asks, standing up and walking over to me.

"Yeah. That essay." I smile when he takes the paper and he smiles back at me, throwing his arms over my shoulders.

"I am so proud of you. Next week we're going to go celebrate. I'm going to take you to a really fancy restaurant and-"

"Let's go tonight. It doesn't need to be fancy or anything, just Breadsticks is fine. When was the last time we had a proper date?"

He ponders it for a moment and shrugs.

"Exactly. Come on. No one will notice if we're gone for a couple hours if we leave now."

"At least let me finish this last chapter. We'll leave around five-ish."

"Sounds good to me." I kiss him softly and let him return to his book as I search through my backpack and take the few assignments of his and lay them on the bed. "And that's for you to do tomorrow. They want it Wednesday."

He groans, banging his head against the wall behind him. He only mutters a small thank you, and I chuckle slightly and leave the room, letting him finish.

It's eight when we leave the familiar restaurant, hand in hand and watching the sun completely disappear, becoming a little darker as each minute goes by. It's not until Kurt is pushed that we realize that we were being followed.

"What are you two _fags _doing here?" Rick the Stick practically spits out, four other guys behind him.

"Run," I whisper sternly when he gets up and I push him gently to go the opposite direction.

But he doesn't leave. He stays where he is and my face goes pale as they come towards us.

"Goddammit Kurt, run," I scream. But it's too late. The punch is too fast. So fast that I don't even see it was receding. Only see Kurt on the ground nursing his eye.

I bend down, hoping to help but Kurt shakes his head and starts to get up. His teammates are already starting to come towards us again.

"Don't you fucking touch him," I say slowly and surely through gritted teeth.

"I'll touch whoever I'd like… and you're next."

He throws a punch in my direction, but I dodge it, only to have an unseen fist thrown into my stomach. I suck in a painful breath and bend over, relieving some pain.

After becomes a blur. A blur of seeing Kurt run, me grateful that he actually listens. A blur of pain, of sure bruising. Of kicks that seem unbearable, of punches that seem to be too hard for five hockey players, and the utter emptiness that seems to take over me.

It all comes back to me. That night of Sadie Hawkins where my best friend, my only friend and I were beat up. The sirens, mom crying, broken ribs and an arm and stitches. The knowledge that Daniel received the worse of it and had died of internal bleeding that they didn't catch in time.

_Oh god, I can't die yet. Not yet. Kurt's still here. I need to protect Kurt._

But then there's stillness, sirens exploding in my head, hands on my body, gentle hands guiding my head on soft thighs. Gentle fingers smoothing the skin on my face, massaging through the gel to my scalp. The whispers that I can hardly make out.

It's still a blur, but it's something to hold on to.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm mean... i know.<strong>

**I'm just gonna, um, go over in the corner and hide and write the next chapter... yeah. that sounds like a good plan.**


	129. May 8, 2012

"Blaine? Sweetie, are you awake?" A soft, familiar voice echoes through my mind as I awaken, slowly opening my eyes.

"H-he's awake," he says, turning in his seat and I can see a small outline of a smile on his lips. He has my hand held tightly in his own and when he turns back around he brings it under his chin and kisses the knuckles, something wet hitting the skin. When he looks up again, tears are running down his cheeks, my hand clutched to his chest. "I was so worried about you, sweetie. So, so worried."

"I'm okay," I whisper, still sounding scratchy and groggy from being asleep. How long was I out anyway? And where am I? "What happened?"

"Y-you don't remember?" Kurt asks, voice high as he settles our joined hands on his lap, his thumb running over the skin on top of mine.

I shake my head slowly, and glance around and recognize the smell, the feel of the itchy, cheap material of the hospital gown, the too thin sheets that do close to nothing to keep my body temperature at a decent temperature.

And it all comes rushing back. So strong that my head starts to pound, and I have to close my eyes again to will the pain to go away.

"Blaine?" he questions.

"I remember," is all I respond with, voice small. I slowly open my eyes again just in time to see the doctor come in with both Burt and Carole.

"Well hello Blaine. I wish I could tell you it's good to see you again, but I'd rather not see you here. But all the same I guess." He gives a small smile as he checks over the clipboard in his hands. "You're very lucky Blaine. Only two broken ribs, a few cuts and bruises here and there. It's a miracle you didn't break the ribs that were already broken. I suspect about a month and a half until you're completely healed."

I try sitting up straighter, but it only causes a sharp pain in my side. I settle back down and try to breathe.

"I really grabbed the short end of the stick this year, didn't I?" I ask with a slight laugh, looking at the worried looks I'm receiving from my family.

"Well, if there aren't any more questions, I'll be leaving you alone. You know how to reach me." And with that, he was gone.

"What the _hell _were you two thinking?" Burt asks first, taking a step towards the bed.

"I-I'm sorry Burt. It was my idea to go out."

"I agreed though. Dad, can we talk about this later? I'm sure you're exhausted and Blaine probably wants to rest as well."

"No. Not until we get this straightened out. I don't even know where to begin!" He looks at the distant wall and purses his lips together. "Who were they any way?"

"The hockey team," I whisper.

"Was that Rick guy there as well?" His attention now turned to Kurt who only nods, looking down at our still joined hands. "Kurt, Blaine could have been seriously injured. This is what happens when you take a situation into your own hands."

"I know dad."

"I don't think you do know. I think that this wasn't just a hate crime. This was revenge Kurt. This was to get back at you."

"I know dad. Please, can we," he takes a deep shuddering breath. "Can we just talk about this later please?"

I look up in time to see Carole put a hand on his arm and slowly shake her head.

"Fine. But we _will _be talking about this." He sighs as he leaves the room, muttering something about coffee, Carole and Finn behind him.

When the door closes, Kurt's the first to speak.

"I'm so sorry Blaine," he sobs. "I-I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I wasn't so stupid and had just let it be, or had gotten a teacher, you wouldn't be here. I'm so, so-"

"Kurt, please stop." I let go of his hand and brush away the hair that has fallen limp on his forehead. "This would have inevitably happened. Alright? And I'm just glad it was me and not you."

"But Blaine, I-"

"Kurt, can we not talk about this now?" I had a growing headache and I was still so exhausted. "Will you just come up here and cuddle with me?"

He slowly shakes his head. "I can't, Blaine. I'll hurt you even more. I just can't." With that he stands up, giving my hand a tight squeeze and walks out of the room.

And there I lay in an empty room, once again all alone.

* * *

><p>I startle awake when I hear the stomping of feet and a heavy sigh as I see Finn slump into the chair beside my bed, two coffees in hand.<p>

"Oh sorry dude, did I wake you?" he asks as he catches my eye. I can only nod, mentally rolling my eyes at him. He mutters another apology and glances down to the coffees. "Oh here, I bought you a cup."

I reach carefully for the cup and only let it settle on my lap and there we sat in an awkward silence.

"H-have you seen Kurt?" I ask after seeing that it's been three hours since I last saw him.

"Um, I think he went home for a bit. Or something like that. Something about having to go do something. I can call him if you want. If you need him."

"No no, that's fine. Just curious." I take a sip of my coffee and wince as it scolds my tongue. But it's delicious either way. "Where are Burt and Carole?"

"I think Burt's cooling off and Mom's helping. I think. I honestly don't know man, I'm sorry." He sounds so sincere, so I brush off the slight annoyance I feel. It's not his fault that he probably hasn't gotten a decent amount of sleep.

"How about you pull out the couch and get some sleep. I can tell you're tired."

He only shakes his head, spreading his mouth a little wider. "Nah man, it's cool. The coffee will wake me up. So, are you feeling better? Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good. I mean I'm sore, but it nothing will be able to help."

He only nods and looks back down to his cup of coffee.

The door opens then and in walks a relatively calm Burt and Carole trailing behind.

"Where's Kurt?"

I look up to the man and shrug. "Finn said something about him running home for something. He was really upset when he left."

"So he just… without telling me!?" Burt runs a hand over his head and sighs deeply. "Look kid, I know it wasn't either of your faults. Just wrong place at the wrong time. But why did you sneak out when you knew that Kurt was grounded."

"It was a spur of the moment thing. I-I got an "A" on a big essay. I'm sorry Burt. I know I've betrayed your trust. Once we get back, I'll pack my things. The Berry's said something about having one more room despite Sam being there."

"No Blaine. No matter how much you've messed up the last couple of days, you're still my son. And god knows that these two have messed up worse. I'm disappointed in you, as well as Kurt, but not enough to send you on your way."

I only nod, admiring my hands, how they lace together perfectly. What would be even better is if one of them were Kurt's.

"I'm going to go call Kurt, see if he needs anything," Carole says, taking her phone from her purse and stepping out of the room.

"Get some rest bud. And just so you know, you're also grounded for a week." Burt claps a soft hand on my shoulder and smiles before walking out of the room, Finn following.

"So this means that I'm the only one in the house that's not grounded?" Burt must have nodded because then I hear, "Finally! It's finallynot me."

"I look to my phone where the screen is empty except the picture of me and Kurt so many months ago.

I can't wait until he gets back here.

* * *

><p><strong>I know... i'm horrible. :**

**So to those of you who are wondering why Blaine seems to be taking all the hits and Kurt hasn't had anything in awhile... well i can't exactly answer that. This time it's because of how i wanted it to go. as you could tell from this chapter, Kurt is dealing with a lot of guilt because he knows part of it is his fault. I'll definitely be playing with that in the next few chapters. So Kurt will be hurting just as much as Blaine, just not in the same way. **

**I hope that makes sense. And sometime, Kurt will be getting his own "juicy drama" as someone put it. :) **


	130. May 9, 2012

I don't know what time it is, but I feel even more tired than when I had decided to fall asleep. I rub my eyes with one hand and notice the other is a little preoccupied, holding Kurt's as he rests his head on the bed, his eyes closed and his breathing even.

I smile at the sight, happy that he's back and hoping he won't leave again. I run my thumb over his knuckles and he tightens his fingers around mine.

I look around the room and see Burt sleeping on the pullout sofa, and Finn dozing in a chair with his head against the wall. I wonder briefly why he didn't just go home after he had gone back to school, but I don't question it.

I finally look at the clock and see its only 5:30. Too early to do anything except lay here and try to sleep some more, but my body argues, saying it's got enough sleep.

There's a tiny knock on the door and it opens revealing Carole in her scrubs.

"Hey sweetie. I'm sorry I couldn't stay. I had to take my shift. But I guess it works out since I get to have you as my patient."

"That's alright," I say with a smile. "At least I don't have to have that old lady checking on me again."

She gives a small chuckle and checks my IV that pumps pain medication into my body.

"How are you feeling today? Any pain?"

"Just sore, nothing too extreme. When did Kurt come in?"

"He came back around midnight. You should try talking to him. He's really upset about all this."

I nod sadly, glancing down to the sleeping man who I know is going to complain about a stiff neck when he wakes up.

"I've tried talking to him, but he doesn't listen."

"I know sweetie, but the least you can do is try." She pauses and runs a hand through my hair, resting her palm again my cheek. "I have to go check on the other patients, alright? I'll come back in a bit to usher the other boys out so you two can talk. You sure you'll be alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks Carole."

"No problem." She kisses my forehead and leaves quietly, shutting the door behind her.

I don't know how long it is, or if I had even been asleep, but my eyes open to Finn and Burt moving around the room, gathering their things and heading out the door.

"We'll be back a little later kiddo. Call me if he wants us to stop by sooner."

"Alright dad. I'll see you later." I open my eyes just as the door shuts and see him turn in his seat, catching my eyes. "Oh, good morning. I didn't realize you were awake. Do you- do you want me to go get them?"

As he stands to get up, my grip on his hand tightens and he turns around again, sitting in the chair once more.

"I was worried about you."

"Not as worried as I am about you."

"Kurt, we have to stop this- this game that we seem to play when the other gets hurt."

"But it's my fault why you're here."

"That's what you said the last time, and even then it wasn't true. Kurt, it was those stupid jocks who put me here. Not you. You didn't throw the punch."

He moves to let go of my hand, and I can see him retreating into himself like he always does, but it doesn't work. It won't work. I tighten the grip I have again, making him stay, making him listen.

"I love you Kurt. I love you so incredibly much, but I hate how you blame yourself for everything that goes wrong." I pause, seeing that he takes a breath like he wants to say something. But he doesn't, so I go on. "This isn't going to work. Because when you blame yourself, _I _feel bad. And when we both feel horrible, then we say something that we'll regret later."

"A-are you breaking up with me?" He asks, his voice small, his eyes not quite meeting mine.

"No! God no, of course not. I'm just saying we need to work out a compromise." He looks up and I give his hand a tight squeeze. "If one of us is in the wrong, the other can point it out and it ends there. No guilt, nothing. But if no one says anything, than we shouldn't think otherwise. Deal?"

He shrugs and I can tell the guilt is still there. I know it's not easy, because once the guilt is there, it doesn't go away soon.

"It's hard I know. But it feels like our guilt just gets in the way of our actual relationship. _I _still have demons that I'm trying to fight, but I don't let them get in my way."

He nods, and when he looks up again, he has tears in his eyes, begging to be released. "Will you tell me them sometime?"

My eyebrows furrow together. I've never told _anyone _that before. I've never told anyone about it eating me alive, the guilt and shame and-

"Not now. But maybe sometime, yeah." It takes all of me to say it, to say that I'm willing to talk about them. Maybe he'll forget and I won't have to. "Now, can you come up here so my boyfriend can hold me?"

He smiles, and it's the first, genuine smile that I've seen in a few days. He stands and sits beside me and I turn on my side, thankful that the broken ribs are on the other, and he holds me tight.

And that's how we fall asleep.

_There's pain, pain so intense that I can't even breathe, can't even speak, can't begin to think properly. I look around, search for someone, some_thing _that will help, but there's nothing but darkness swelling around me, pinning me down._

_I try to scream out, but I can't. My throat burns when I _can _take a breath. _

_There are arms, dozens of them around me, and I try to cry out for them to just _STOP _the pain they are causing. A single touch from them sends flares through my body. _

_My vision becomes clearer and there's Daniel. Perfect Daniel, walking towards me, saying something._

_When the sound finally reaches my ears, I wish it hadn't. I wish they would just kill me instead._

"_Why?" he asks. "Why did I take the worse of it? Why did _I _die?"_

_He asks over and over again, until disappears. The pain decreases, the arms disappear._

"_Blaine. Blaine wake up, it's just a dream."_

"It's just a dream sweetie, its ok."

I'm in his arms again, drenched in sweat, and not until I take a sharp breath in and I feel the sharp pain in my side, do I realize I'm crying into his shoulder.

"I'm here, it's alright. Just a nightmare," he whispers soothingly. His fingers run along my bare arm as his other hand massages into my scalp.

I pull away, wipe my eyes and sigh in relief when there's no one but me and him in the room.

"Don't tell Burt and Carole," I say, facing him again, my voice a little hoarse.

"Blaine, they have to know. They can help."

"I don't need help," I snap. "I'm sorry, but please don't tell them."

He only nods and takes my hand. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," I say quickly, because I don't want to. No one except my parents and Cooper know how bad Sadies was. I don't want him to know the details of it. Not yet. "I'll be fine."

"If it happens again, I'm going straight to dad."

"Kurt-"

"Blaine, I'm serious. It worries me that you're all of the sudden having nightmares again."

"It was just that one. That was the first one I've had in awhile."

"Well, let's hope it's the last."

I sigh, and look to the wall, my stomach letting out a small noise.

"I'll go get some lunch. Want anything special?"

I look back to him as he's climbing out of the small bed and shake my head. "Whatever you're having is fine."

He nods and leans back over and kisses my forehead lightly.

"I'll be back." With a smile exchanged between the two of us, I'm left alone. I'm thankful for the time that I'm able to just clear my head of everything.

I send my mom a text and smile a little when she says that she'll be in later tonight, and then she'll be able to give me what I asked her for.

_I'm sorry I couldn't be in sooner sweetie. I tried but work is really busy at the moment._

I send her a text back to not worry about it, and I wasn't expecting her to anyway. And I wasn't. She's my mom, but I know if she was here she would just be fussing over me and making a big deal about everything. This way, I'll only have to deal with that for a couple of hours.

"Hey Blainie," my mom says as she enters the room quietly.

"Hey mom," I say with a smile, sitting up a little more, carefully.

"Where's the Hummels?" She sits in the seat that Kurt was occupying just thirty minutes ago.

"They went to get some dinner. They'll be back in a little bit." Which is good because I _would _like some alone time with her.

"I-I brought what you wanted," she says as she digs through her purse and finds a scrap piece of paper. "But why do you want it? It's been four years."

I take the piece of paper and look at the numbers scribbled out.

"I-I've just been thinking about it. Wanted to see how they are."

She nods and takes my hand. "I'm really glad you're ok."

I squeeze her small fingers and give her my brave smile. "I am too, mom. So how's everything going with dad?"

She explains everything about the divorce right down to the restraining order. It's six when she says she needs to go get ready for a dinner.

"I'll call you, alright? And call if you need anything." She kisses my forehead and I murmur an "ok" and with that she leaves, saying a brief hello to what must be the Hummel's.

I quickly tuck the paper in the drawer beside the bed and look to the door where Kurt walks in.

"Hey babe, how are you doing?" He takes his normal seat beside my bed and takes my hand.

"Good. I'm really glad she could stop by." I let out an involuntary yawn and he smiles.

"Get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

I can only nod and close my eyes, taking a deep breath and truly relaxing into the mattress.

I'll make the call tomorrow when Kurt is getting lunch, or I'll send him to do something. They can't know though. Maybe in the future but not now.


	131. May 10, 2012

"Good morning, Blaine," the doctor says a little too cheerfully when he walks into the room, interrupting mine and Kurt's discussion about the latest Vogue. "How are you feeling today?"

"A lot better. I don't have a lot of pain like yesterday." I demonstrate by sitting up straighter and adjusting myself so I sit taller.

"Excellent! Then you'll be happy to know that you can go home this morning. Carole will be in, in a moment to get you once she's signed all the papers. We're going to send you home with a rib belt which will hopefully limit the pain you will have."

I nod and thank the doctor, shake his hand and he leaves while we sit and wait for Carole.

"I'm so glad to be out of here today. I'm getting really tired of these white walls."

He takes my hand and gives me a smile as he squeezes my fingers ever so slightly. "I'm glad you're getting out of here too. I hate seeing you on this bed. And that hospital gown is definitely not your style."

We both chuckle at this just as Carole walks in.

"Alright my sweet. I brought you a change of clothes so we'll give you some privacy with that. Do you need help with the rib belt?" She asks as she holds up the item.

I shake my head. "I think I can figure it out."

It only takes five minutes to actually put it on and another five to finish putting my jeans and plain t-shirt on, slipping the small piece of paper into my pocket. It's then that I realize how much I miss my bow ties.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asks as he walks back in the room and probably sees my frown.

I put my best pout on and say in a quiet, whiny voice, "I miss my bowties."

He chuckles slightly but still wraps his arms around my shoulders. "I know. But tell you what. Next week, when we're not grounded, I'll take you and buy new ones for you."

I fake a sniffle and nod. "Thank you."

He pulls back and gives me a wink before taking his shoulder bag and heading out the door, me following close behind.

When we do get to the house, it's quiet. Not necessarily unusually quiet, just strange. As if I expected there to be more than just emptiness.

"So, what would you boys like for lunch? I can make anything you like."

I just shrug and drop my bag to the floor. "I'm not that hungry. I kind of just want to relax in my own bed for a little while."

"Alright sweetie. Let me know if you need anything. My next shift isn't until tomorrow afternoon, so I'm here if you need me."

"And me," Kurt adds quickly, coming up alongside me and running his hand down my back. "Come on, let's get you upstairs."

He takes my hand and leads me up the thirteen steps, all the way into my room. I all but collapse on the bed and lay back, letting out a long sigh.

"I'm _so _tired!" I exclaim, laying my arm over my eyes and taking a deep breath.

He lies beside me and I can feel his eyes on me. I look over and he gives a small, almost sad smile as he takes my hand.

"Then go to sleep silly."

I chuckle, and move my head so I'm looking at the ceiling again. "You know that's easier said than done, right? My body hates me."

"I could go to the store and get ice cream. That's always a comfort food."

I shake my head. "No, that's fine. How about you go out for a little bit. I'm fine here. You need some time just for you."

He turns on his side and props his head up in his palm. "Are you sure? Will you be alright?"

"Carole will be here if I need something."

"Ok. I think I'll go to the mall or something. I want that new jacket at Macy's. It's on sale this week."

"I'll just be here, sleeping. A lot." I smile as I lean up and kiss him. He almost looks surprised but when I settle my head on the mattress again, he smiles back and leans down, kissing me again, opening his mouth only slightly.

"I love you," he murmurs against my lips.

"I love you too. Now go have fun."

When he leaves, I settle against the pillows, and wait.

* * *

><p>(Kurt)<p>

"Hey Carole, I'm going to run to the mall for a few things. Is that alright?"

She looks out the window for a few moments, then nods. "That's fine sweetie. You've had a long few days. Take some time to just enjoy yourself."

"Thank you. Blaine's sleeping right now, but I won't be surprised if he just stays up there no matter if he's asleep or not, so you might want to check on him every once in awhile."

I walk over to her once I have my keys and give her a tight hug.

"Thank you for everything Carole."

"I'm only doing my job. Drive safe, and be back by three, alright?"

I nod and think that two hours will be more than enough time. More time than I would have guessed, still being grounded. I'm surprised she even let me go. But she seems to be the softie out of her and dad.

I get in the car, and put the keys in the ignition, but turn off the music. I'm not in the right mindset to listen to anything at the moment, just silence.

I'm on the freeway and I can't help but notice how little traffic there is. I glance over and see no one there, only the concrete barrier separating this side to the cars going the other way.

_Just do it. Take a sharp right and run into it. No one else will be hurt._

I tighten the grip on the steering wheel, contemplating it. No one but me would be injured, _hopefully killed. _All I needed to do was step on the gas and take that sharp right and drive head on into the concrete.

_No one would miss you._

My knuckles are turning white from how hard they're gripping the wheel, and tears are burning my eyes.

In the last couple of years, all I've done is cause everyone trouble, give everyone hurt. No one would care if I suddenly disappeared. I've caused Blaine enough hurt for one lifetime. He could certainly go on without me. Soon he would see how much better his world was without me in it.

_Just do it._

I almost, _almost _do it, but then there's a car, and twenty more behind it and the exit is nearing soon.

I signal and someone's nice enough to let me into their lane and I slowly make my way through the exit.

I'm parked in a parking spot at the mall in no time and I turn the ignition so the car shuts off and I lean back in my seat and close my eyes.

The tears come fast, and their hot running down my cheeks, my shoulders shaking violently as the sobs come out involuntarily.

No one can know. _Nobody_.

* * *

><p>(Blaine)<p>

When I hear the front door click close downstairs, I take the piece of paper out of my pocket and read the number over and with shaky hands dial the number on my phone.

It rings.

_Ring._

_Ri- click._

"Hello?" a sweet, female voice says over the phone.

I cough once. "Hello, is this Mrs. Thomas?"

"Yes it is. Who is this?"

"I don't know if you remember me, but my name is Blaine Anderson. I knew your son, Daniel."

There's a small gasp on the other side of the receiver and a deep shuddering breath.

"Of course I remember you dear. How are you?" her voice goes from chipper to quiet in those few seconds, that I'm surprised at the change of mood.

"I-I'm good. Been better, but good all the same. H-how are you?" I stand and start pacing the room, resting my free arm around my torso.

"I'm good, good. Been keeping busy and all. My oldest daughter, Molly? She's getting married Saturday."

I remember her faintly. Long brunette hair, gorgeous brown eyes, tall and skinny like her younger brother, embarrassing him deeply saying how cute we are together and snapping so many pictures with so many flashes.

"I remember her. How is she?"

"She's good. She's about to earn her bachelor degree in Social Work."

That's awesome. Well, um, I know we didn't keep in contact after… what happened, but I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Oh, but what for?"

A few tears run down my cheeks and I don't bother to wipe them.

"For letting what happened, happen. It should have been me, and I'm so sorry."

"Oh sweetie, it wasn't your fault at all. It was those kids at your school who are just ignorant. You couldn't have done anything, you understand me?"

I swallow hard, and whisper, "Yes ma'am."

"Alright. I'm sorry to have to cut this short but I have to go with my daughter for last minute alterations to her dress. But Blaine, call anytime. And we would be delighted to have you over sometime."

"That would be wonderful," I say quietly.

Goodbyes are said and I toss the phone on the bed and I sit on the edge of it as silent tears make my way down and land on my jeans.

There's a knock on my door sometime later and I wipe my cheeks. "Come in."

"Hey sweetie, I thought you might want some soup and-" she pauses as she looks up. "Honey, have you been crying?" She sets the tray on the nightstand and sits beside me.

"I'm fine. I will be." It's the truth at least.

She puts her hand on my back. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I only shake my head and lean my head on her shoulder, her arms automatically going all the way around my shoulders.

"Please don't tell Kurt."

"I thought you guys wanted honesty?"

"This has nothing to do with him or any of you guys. It was before I even met him actually. It doesn't matter if I tell him or not."

"Alright. If that's what you want." I let out a yawn and she laughs slightly. "Get some sleep. I'll be up in a couple of hours when dinner is ready."

I nod and I scoot back carefully and settle back against the pillows.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, remember me? Hi. HOw is everyone? :)<strong>

**So yeah, here's this. You've got Kurt angst to those of you who wanted. :) And a not really good end. I just didn't know how, so i left it at that... let's just say he sleeps for eternity. Tomorrow Klaine will be together again. :) **

**And guess what guys... I have like the whole month of May planned out... like it's in a semi outline and everything. i'm so proud of myself. **

**So, i'm just now getting settled in my apartment for college, and classes start tomorrow, so I really don't know how this next week will go getting in the swing of everything new, so i apologize for that.**

**But everyone debating on college, just do it. There are so many great people, way better than high school and it's a great experience (and for me it's only day three). :)**

**Long A/N but that's what's going on. :) have a lovely day and week! :D**


	132. May 11, 2012

"Hey sweetie, I'm going to school. Anything you need before I come home today?" I ask the tired looking man working on his homework at his desk.

He looks up and rubs his eyes. He looks so tired and I can see the noticeable purple marks under them.

"No, I think I'm good. Are you feeling good enough to go today?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I eye him and notice how different his demeanor is. How he's changed since I last saw him a little over twelve hours ago. I go up behind him and gently massage his shoulders as he continues looking at his homework. "Are _you _alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just really tired, you know?" his head falls backwards until it runs into my belly in which he looks up and smiles. "I'll see you when you get home." He reaches up and lays his hand on mine and squeezes my fingers. "And don't over- do it today. We need you for Nationals in a couple of weeks."

"Will do." I kiss the top of his head and slowly walk away, looking back to see him lean forward again and pick up his pencil.

I reach the bottom of the stairs slower than I normally do, and I'm grateful that Carole is already there, holding a pill and a glass of water.

"Is Kurt alright? He looks different than yesterday," I ask her once I've downed the whole glass.

"I haven't seen him this morning. But he did look a little run down after he bought his jacket yesterday. I'll ask him when he comes down." I nod and reach for my bag. "Now, are _you _ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. At least I will be once the medicine kicks in."

"Blaine, you know what I mean."

I sigh and hang my head. "I will be. I just talked to… to an old friend yesterday. No big deal."

"It must have been pretty big if you ended up in tears." I only look at the wall and hear her sigh. "Just… if you need anything, we're all here for you. Don't bottle everything up like you always do. It isn't healthy."

I give her a small smile and go around the island to give her a hug.

"Thank you." I pull back and look at the time. "I'll see you when I get home. Love you!"

"Love you too sweetie. Have a good day! Learn lots!"

I roll my eyes at her as I grab my bag and walk as quickly as I can out the door and to my car.

* * *

><p>(Kurt)<p>

I sigh as I hear the front door close and throw my pencil on the desk and watch as it bounces off the wall, and rolls on the desk and onto the floor.

I run my hands over my face, and realize just how tired I actually am. I slept for not even two hours; the others spent thinking on anything and everything wrong with me, wrong with this world.

I look at the math problems for a third time and realize it's useless as I swipe my hand across the papers and watch them join the pencil.

I stand up and walk across the floor until I'm in front of my bed, just staring at it.

I have now classified myself as crazy.

There's a knock on my door and I spin so fast I get a little dizzy and there's Carole with a cup of what looks like tea.

"Hey hon, mind if I come in?"

"Uh, sure." I sit on the edge of my bed and smile when she hands me the cup and sits next to me with her own.

"How are you doing?"

I only shrug and take a sip. _Mmm, Chamomile. _"Don't give me that. You've been acting weird since yesterday. What's going on? Are you still feeling guilty?"

"Yes Carole. Of _course _I'm still feeling guilty, and I'm so fucking tired of everything that's going on. And I hate that I can't do anything to help him, and I'm upset that everything that _does _happen to him is my fault. I had to _fight _myself to not-"

I stop. Because she can't know. Nobody can.

"What sweetie? What did you have to fight yourself on?"

I just look at my mug in turn. "It doesn't matter. I'm here instead of with Blaine, and we're both grounded and it's my fault."

"Honey, it's not your fault. You have to understand that you can't control everything that happens, no matter how much you want to." She pauses and lays a hand on my arm. "Come downstairs and have some breakfast. I made waffles."

I shake my head. "I'm not hungry," I whisper.

"You have to eat something."

"I'm not hungry." I take a deep breath. "I just want to be alone Carole. Please."

"Alright sweetie. I'll be downstairs when you want to talk."

She squeezes my hand once more and gets up and closes the door behind her.

I want to tell her, to tell someone. But that takes too much effort and actually letting someone into my messed up life.

I only sigh and sit at my desk again, cleaning up the mess I made, that thankfully Carole didn't see or didn't care to comment on. I start to work again, going on autopilot.

"It's the only thing I do nowadays," I say to myself.

* * *

><p>(Blaine)<p>

I spend all day on autopilot. I don't see Rick the Stick anywhere, or any of the other guys that were with him that Monday night, but I haven't heard anything about them. Still, I'm cautious as I went class to class. I nearly jump out of my skin as Trent passes and lays a hand on my shoulder.

"Whoa man, it's just me."

I sigh in relief and mutter a hello.

"What's going on? You seem really… skittish."

I only shrug and continue walking, not making eye contact with anyone except the floor beneath me.

"I'm fine."

"Blaine, come with me." He grabs my arm and pulls me into an empty classroom, and this can only mean one thing.

Talking.

"Alright, now sit your ass in that chair and we're going to talk."

"Trent, we really need to get to-" I start to get up but am interrupted my Trent's hand on mine.

"Blaine." He gives me _that _look, and I wonder if he and Kurt are spending just a _little _bit too much time with the other. "Come on man, something is going on with you. What's up?"

"I'm just really stressed… and tired. I just don't know anymore." I stare at my folded hands on the table, and realize that that's actually half of the truth.

"There's more. Come on Blaine, cough it up or I'm calling Kurt and telling him to get _his _ass down here and talk to you. Because you need to talk."

"I am just really stressed Trent, alright? I don't want to know what happened to those four or five guys that were in the parking lot, and frankly I don't really want to, but I'm still scared shitless walking down that hall."

He nods and I can see understanding flash through his eyes.

"I get it man. And that's why you need to be honest with someone. If not me, then Kurt. If not Kurt than someone. But we _will _help you Blaine. No matter what it takes, we'll make it easier on you _and _Kurt."

I shake my head. "Kurt's too strong to be scared. It's just me."

"I wouldn't be so certain. And even if that's so, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I was scared when everyone found out who I really was. I don't want to find out how bad I would be after what happened to you. Hell, you're doing a lot better than how I would be doing."

"Thanks for the pep talk man. But w-we should get to class."

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine." He nods and stands, me following suit, grabbing my books. "And Trent? Thanks."

"Anytime dude. We'll have to stick together next year. I don't know what I would do without somebody with me in this."

I smile a little bit at that and clap my hand on his shoulder.

Today's ending up better than I thought it would.

* * *

><p>"Kurt? Are you here?" I call from the kitchen.<p>

"Hey honey," Carole says from the couch in the living room. "Kurt hasn't left his room since lunch. Unless he snuck out the window, he's probably still there."

"Thanks." I decide to calm down a little, because if Kurt saw me now, and saw how run down I was, then he would ask questions. "So, how was your day?"

I sit next to her and she shuts her book and shrugs. "Quiet. Not much happened around here."

If I were to vote on the worse liar in this house, Carole would be a close second to Finn. She's hiding something.

"Is Kurt alright?" I ask slowly, because she wouldn't be lying to me about anything else.

"Oh yeah, yeah. He's fine. Like I said, he left his room twice today."

I nod and can see where she's going with this. When he barely leaves his room, something's up.

"I'll go talk to him."

She nods and pats my leg before I stand up. "Good luck!"

I make my way up the stairs and stop in front of his door, listening for anything, nay sound, movement. But there's nothing. Not even music.

I turn the knob and slowly open his door and see him sitting at his desk and working on his homework… just like he was this morning.

"I didn't think you had that much homework," I say quietly, shutting the door and walking behind him.

"Yeah. I've been doing it off and on." He leans back in his chair and lets the top of his head hit my belly, much like this morning. "Hi."

"Hi there." I lean down and press my lips to his forehead. "Are you doing alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Bored out of my mind." He lets out a heavy sigh and turns in his seat. "How are you doing? Are you in any pain?"

I shrug. "Not a lot. It's bearable."

He stands up and wraps his arms around my neck and our lips meet sweetly as my hands settle on his waist. They reach around and my hands settle in his back pockets, making our bodies become in contact, chest to chest.

"I love you," he whispers as he breaks our lips apart and leans his forehead on mine.

"I love you more." I raise my hands slightly and they skirt under his shirt and my thumb strokes the skin on his lower back. "Do you need to talk about anything?"

He shakes his head against my forehead and tightens his hold around me. "Just hold me," he whispers.

My own arms tighten around his waist and I slowly walk backwards until I'm seated on the bed and he settles on my thighs sideways and buries his face in the crook of his neck. He takes a deep breath and lets it out, making my skin tingle.

We hold each other, just like that until Carole comes up and says its dinner time. He stands up and wipes his eyes and kisses my cheek.

"Thank you for that."

I only take his hand and give it a tight squeeze. _Forever and always._

After we eat dinner in silence, and Burt tells us we can sleep in the same room tonight, with the door opened, we make our way back to his room and strip of everything except our boxers and climb under the covers.

He tucks himself into my body, my chin resting on top of his head, our legs tangled together, arms holding the others waist possibly a little _too _tight.

But he's here. He's hiding something, but he's here, and he knows I always will.

* * *

><p><strong>"Just hold me." Seriously, I will be be the death of myself. If this doesn't update for a year, I died of my own writing. Just to let you know. :D<strong>

**Anyway, soon they will be happy. I promise. They're just super stubborn. *Sigh***


	133. May 12, 2012

When I wake up, the sun is shining through the blinds and a body is wrapped around me. I smile at the top of his head and stroke my fingers over the flesh of his shoulder, lifting the sleeve of his white t-shirt only slightly. He only snuggles deeper into my chest and sighs.

I look to the ceiling and wonder. Wonder what could possibly be going on with him, and why won't he tell me? I can't exactly force it out of him, but I thought we had both learned from experience that keeping things isn't exactly the greatest of ideas.

I sigh and disentangle myself from him. When he whimpers only slightly, I tuck a pillow under his arm and he sighs in content. I lean down and brush his hair away from his forehead and press my lips there before retreating to go downstairs.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Sleep well?" Carole asks over her mug of tea.

"Yeah, decently. He wouldn't talk to me about anything." I pause and purse my lips together. "I'm worried about him."

"He'll come to us in his own time. Now, would you like some breakfast?"

"I could go for something. What about everyone else?"

"Well, Burt's sick, Finn went for a run and obviously, Kurt's probably still asleep?" I nod to confirm. "Well, it's just you and me. "What would you like?"

"Whatever you feel like cooking," I reply, getting up as well to follow her to the kitchen.

"He's a growing boy, Carole." I turn around quickly and smile when I see Kurt standing there, bed head and all. "Make anything and he'll eat it."

I nod along and turn to Carole who only rolls her eyes. "Do you want anything special, sweetie?"

"Do we have any blueberries?" Carole looks in the fridge and nods in confirmation when she sees the box. "I could go for some blueberry pancakes."

She smiles softly in his direction and starts to pull ingredients out of the cupboards.

"Where's dad?" Kurt asks, asking around.

"He's sick." She says simply. "No need to worry though, it's just a simple cold. It'll go away within the week."

Kurt only nods and has a seat at the table, putting his elbow on the wood and resting his cheek in his palm. I sit in the seat next to him and rest my hand on his back.

"Did you sleep alright?" I whisper.

He only shakes his head with a sigh. I nod and kiss his temple, continuing to rub his back.

"If it's any consolation, I didn't sleep too well either. We should really develop telepathy signals or something so we know next time."

This elicits a chuckle from him, and it's the most beautiful thing I've heard in a while.

"I sure do love you," I whisper again, brushing my lips against the skin of his cheek. "I love you so incredibly much."

"I love you too," he says, turning his head to capture my lips in a sweet kiss. Lips sliding together perfectly until we hear the bang of pans from the kitchen where Carole is trying to find the griddle.

"I suppose we should at least kind of help," I say, grabbing his hand and pulling him up as well.

"Oh no, no, no. This is really a one person job anyway. You guys can go watch TV or something. No worries." She smiles at the two of us and starts to measure out ingredients.

We decide to sit on the love seat, both of us on either side of it, facing each other and leaning against the arm rests, our feet tucked under us.

"I'm really worried about you Kurt," I say softly after a few minutes of just staring at each other.

"There's nothing to worry about. I'm fine."

"Kurt, you're not fine. Something is bothering you, and I would really like to help so you can get a decent sleep tonight."

He takes a deep breath and he looks like he's preparing for a battle. He looks to the ground and whispers something.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I hurt you Blaine. Everything I've done only hurts you. And it hurts me when that happens."

"Kurt, it's not your fault. Things just-"

"Happen, I know. Carole tried giving me the same pep talk yesterday. I'm just tired of everything. Sometimes I just want to crawl in bed and never get out for fear of hurting everyone else I know and love."

"Kurt, we're not perfect. We're all humans, we're going to hurt people we love whether it's intentional or not. The only thing that matters right now, is that I'm still alive and here with you. There's nothing else that matters. _Nothing,_ ok?"

He nods and looks down at his intertwined hands.

"Is there anything else?" I ask slowly and he nods, looking back up with tears running down his cheeks.

I scoot my way over and wrap him in my arms, shushing hum and stroking my hand through his hair, placing my lips to his temple.

"W-when I went shopping, I h-had to fight myself to not drive into the concrete barrier."

I hold him tighter as tears start to brim in my eyes. I let my forehead rest against the top of his head, and hold him even tighter when his shoulders shake and sound comes from his mouth.

"I am so, so glad you didn't sweetheart," I say softly, trying my best to hide the crack that happened in the middle of the sentence. "I'm so proud of you for fighting it. So proud."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he sobs quietly, breath hitching.

"Shhh, shhh. You're fine. You're here with me and that's all that matters. I'm here, I'm right here."

I see Carole enter and stop short when she sees what's in front of her. She cocks her head and I nod when I see that she's asking if he finally opened up. She nods in turn and goes back in the kitchen.

"Baby, I think breakfast is ready. Do you want to stay here, or eat? It's up to you," I say softly, running my hand up and down his leg.

"I'm kind of hungry. I didn't eat much yesterday."

"Alright. Do you want to go wash your face or something? Splash some cool water on it?"

He nods and disentangles himself from my hold and stands up without a glance back. I sigh when he's not in view anymore and run my hand over my face.

When I enter the kitchen, Carole's there with two plates in hand with a small smile on her lips.

"Everything ok?"

"I think it will be. Hopefully soon." She nods and hands me the plates and places a kiss to my cheek before I go sit on one of the stools at the island.

"So what are you two going to do today?"

"Stay in and relax," Kurt says when he comes back in and sits at his plate.

I nod and Carole chuckles a little. "Well that sounds like a great idea. I could run to the grocery store and pick up some ice cream for you boys."

"Strawberry cheesecake?" Kurt asks hopefully around a spoonful of pancake.

"Of course." Carole grabs her purse and slips her shoes on and walks around the island to place a kiss to each of our cheeks. "I'll be back a little later. I need to run some other errands as well. And would you mind checking on Burt every once in awhile. See if he needs anything?"

"Will do. We've got it under control here," I say with a smile. She smiles to both of us and walks out the front door, it clicking closed behind her.

"So, want some more?" I ask as I take my plate and his in question.

"Nah, I'm done." I nod and place the items in the sink and lean on the edge of the counter. He sighs. "Your room or mine?"

"How about yours. It's farther away from Burt's room."

"Sounds good."

He hops off the stool and waits for me to catch up to him to grab my hand. I smile at the small gesture and we walk up the stairs together.

Once I close the door, he's already sitting on the end of the bed, hands folded in his lap, head down. I sit next to him and for a few moments it's just silence in the air.

"So, Thursday?" I ask in question and he nods. I'm grateful that he knows what I'm asking about because I'd rather not say the words out loud. "Kurt, I love you so much and I don't want anything to happen to you. I care about you just as much as I love you and nothing will change that. If I was forced to be without you, it would be like living in a never ending nightmare."

"I know now that it's a good thing I didn't. But at the time it did. You would move on, Burt and Carole would be able to deal with it and Finn… well who really knows about him."

"He would be devastated. As would all of Glee club and Trent and Stacy. Everyone would have no idea how to move on if you suddenly disappeared." I sigh as I take his hands in mine giving them a tight squeeze. "Promise me, that if you ever think that way again, that you'll come to me right away. This is serious Kurt, and we need to know."

He nods and barely chokes out a whispered "I promise". I nod and kiss his temple as a single tear runs down my cheek. He's so broken right now. And there's nothing I can do to help him… because I might be as broken as he is.

"I love you Blaine. And I won't do anything to hurt you."

"You can't exactly promise me that," I say with a small smile. "But I promise the same. We will try not to hurt each other. How's that?"

"Perfect."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AnneCpc:<em> since your anon, I can't PM you, so to your comment, yes that is so true, and that's what Blaine touched on in this chapter. But sometimes when someone is so sad, and could be depressed and are thinking about suicide, they think it's the only option and the world would be better off without them. Now, that's not true for everyone- definitely not. Everyone has their own reasons, and some of mine have been that no one would care, when in the back of my mind I know that's not true. I hope that makes sense. And I really hope I didn't offend anyone in that. If i did, PLEASE let me know. It was not intended. I'm just basing it off my own experiences****.**

**So, now half of them is being honest. :) I still can't decide about the other half though... opinions? Let me know! :D**

**And it's really frustrating because I really really want to do something... like i have an actual plan that i want to happen this weekend for them, but they were like "no, do it this way". hopefully they can do it tomorrow. Hoping, because i need to insert this person here and there so something really big can happen and hit everyone in the feels! But no one will know my plot for the end of the year. NO ONE! :) **

**Anyway, that made no sense to you guys, so i'll just go write that next chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed! Let me know who's still with me! **


	134. May 13, 2012

**I'm treading carefully with this chapter, and I feel like I should put some sort of warning in here. There is some religious stuff that I mention in here. It's not the whole chapter and it's not even a big part. Just some Christian based stuff.**

**Now, if you are offended by it, or anything, please leave a review or send me a PM and we can talk about it. I would love to know if it does. But it's a rude hate message, I will not respond (Wow, I sound like Mary Poppins... or worse... MY MOM! :D) And honestly, I'm not going to apologize for putting it in there because it's my story and I should be able to post whatever I want. And it's not like it's going to drastically change the story, it's just one small part.**

**Anyway, that was me kind of reasoning with myself as well. Long story short, if you get offended by it, drop a polite note my way, and we'll talk about it. Doesn't mean I'll change it, and it doesn't mean I won't write about it in the future. But we'll definitely talk about it, and I'll do what I can. Because it is definitley not my intention to offend people. I want to provide entertainment- which I'm still kind of questioning. :)**

**What are you still doing reading this?! Go read the damn chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>"Kurt, Blaine, you've got a visitor!" Carole yells from the bottom of the stairs.<p>

Kurt looks up from his homework, me from my book and we give each other a confused look before standing up and going downstairs to see who it is.

"Stacey? What are you doing here?" I ask with a sincere smile on my face. "Don't you have church?"

"Well, church just got out and my family doesn't have anything going today. I've wanted to come visit, but it just didn't feel right." She pauses and eyes us both. "If it's a bad time, that's alright. I just wanted to make sure you both were doing alright."

"Oh no, no. We were just planning a lazy day. Would you like to join us?" Kurt asks, and he looks so enthusiastic that she might actually stay.

"Only if it's ok with you guys. I'm sorry for being so rude. I would have texted or called you before, but my phone is being stupid and I lost all of the contacts in it on Thursday."

"Stacey you're welcome here anytime. You don't need to call ahead." I look to Kurt and smile because I haven't seen him like this in days. It's a nice change. "And we'll text you later with our numbers. For now, can I suggest we start with Disney movies?"

"That would be totally legit man," Stacey says giving Kurt a high five.

"So that will be six for dinner tonight," Carole says as a statement when she passes us in the hall.

"Oh, no I don't want to intrude."

"Sweetie, you're definitely not intruding. Unless you have a really, _really _good reason not to stay, then you really have no choice."

"I would suggest _not _arguing with Carole," I whisper, loud enough for all to hear. "She gets her way on everything."

Carole slaps my arm lightly and I hold my hands up in surrender.

"I would love to stay for dinner, Mrs. Hudson."

"Oh honey, it's Carole. Mrs. Hudson makes me sound old."

I'm about to make a comment on that, but quickly shut my mouth when she sends me _the _look that only mothers can give.

"Don't push it mister. I already let you get away with that one comment."

We all laugh and Kurt starts to gesture upstairs, tugging lightly on Stacey's arm.

"Have fun kids!" Carole yells as we slide away to Kurt's room. "Yell if you need anything."

We all settle on the edge of Kurt's bed as he pulls out his collection of movies.

"I've never seen _Lady and the Tramp._"

We just stare at her in utter confusion.

"You are a very deprived child. But we will fix that soon enough. Any other movies here you haven't seen?"

"I think I've seen all of these. Oh my god, you have _An Affair to Remember._"

"I do." Kurt sounds astonished as he pulls out the DVD. "You've seen it?"

"Seen it? I can probably quote every single line from that movie. I cry every time."

"Me too!" He stands up from his crouched position on the floor and practically tackles the poor girl in a hug. "Times like these when I wish I was straight."

"Gee, thanks," I say, knowing he was, of course, joking. But still, I fold my arms across my chest and look the other way.

"Oh honey, I love you too." He places a quick kiss on my cheek and glances quickly to Stacey who only smiles wide and sincere.

"You guys are too cute for your own good." She flings her hand around and sighs. "Continue on what you were doing."

We both give her a semi confused look and only laugh as Kurt goes back to his movies and picks up _Lady and the Tramp._

"We are for sure watching this first." He stands up and puts the DVD in and joins us on the bed where we scoot back against the pillows.

"I missed you guys this week. It was really weird not being able to see you guy's every day."

"Well, next week we'll be there." I say, nudging her shoulder with mine. "By the way, where were you Friday? I didn't see you."

"Home. Wasn't feeling too great," she says quietly as she looks at her hands.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I've just been having so many headaches in such a short amount of time… it gets old after awhile."

"Well, if you need anything you have our numbers. Just let us know."

She only nods and settles back against the pillows, her mood changing. "So, _Lady and the Tramp, _is that right?" She asks with a smile.

"Yep. I still can't believe you've never seen it. It's the ultimate classic Disney film," I say as I settle beside her, being sure to leave room on the other side for Kurt.

She only shrugs and crosses her arms in front of her chest casually and starts watching as the movie begins.

Kurt eventually settles beside me and hugs a spare pillow to his chest. As the movie progress, Carole comes in with two bowls of popcorn, and later comes in with glasses of water and a pain pill for me, which I am _supposed _to take regularly. I try to protest that I don't need it, but she's the nurse and has to insist.

When Tramp helps Lady out of her muzzle, Kurt takes my hand and with the other he strokes the skin on my bicep. When the dogs on the screen share their spaghetti, Stacey leans her head on my shoulder.

By the time Lady is reunited with her family, I look down and see that Stacey is very much asleep, and Kurt is just about there. I can tell his lids are getting heavier. He in turn leans his head on my other shoulder and I have just become a human body pillow.

I can't exactly do anything, so I thank the pillow behind me for being the perfect height and lean it on that and shut my eyes as well.

* * *

><p>(Kurt)<p>

I wake up, almost startled and blink to see the sun is lowering from the sky. I look to the clock and see it's five, and sigh. Four hour nap will not do well for me tonight.

I look over and see Blaine fast asleep and Stacey slowly awakening as well.

"Wow, did I really just fall asleep?" she asks as she sits up and looks beside her as she rubs her eyes.

"It looks like we all did," I say through a yawn. She looks at me startled and starts to giggle. When she looks at Blaine, she laughs harder.

"Wow, that's _crazy_! How did we manage to do that?"

I don't know! It's a Disney movie for crying out loud."

Our laughs die down and we both look at each other before she goes serious.

"How are you _really _doing Kurt? Like, really truly."

I sigh when I realize that if I lie, she'll know for sure and just try to force it out of me.

"I'm getting there. Still some stuff I have to work on to be _completely _happy. But I'm definitely getting there."

"I'm not pressuring you or anything, but if you want to talk about it, and for some reason not want Blaine to know, I'm here to listen."

"Thanks. It's just been a weird few weeks for me. a lot of bad places emotionally and mentally."

She nods in understanding and reaches over Blaine to grip my hand.

"I really care about you Kurt. Honestly, you feel like a brother I never had. And I don't want you to hurt this way, or any other way."

I nod and squeeze her hand back. "I care about you too Stace. And if you ever need to scream at someone, I'm your man."

She nods and glances back to Blaine who is still asleep, his head tilt back on the pillows and his mouth slightly open.

"Want to go downstairs so we don't disturb his sleep?"

"Sure thing." She slowly stands up and when I meet up with her she grabs my hand and walk downstairs to see Carole in the kitchen.

"Do you need any help with dinner?" I ask as we see her standing over a couple of pots.

"Oh no sweetie. It's just spaghetti- a one person job. You two just enjoy yourselves. Where's Blaine?"

"We all fell asleep, and he's still out. No surprise there, really."

"Yeah, seriously that boy can sleep days on end," she says to Stacey who only giggles.

"If you need any help Mrs. Hudson, let me know. I would love to help you in return for letting me stay."

"Oh no need dear. You're always welcome over here, anytime. And I told you, no Mrs. Hudson. It's Carole." Stacey smiles and nods her head and I guide her into the living room.

"I think I'm nearing the point of depression- again," I say softly, glancing down at my hands.

"What do you mean?" She asks curiously as she tucks her feet underneath her and leans her elbow on the back of the couch.

I sigh and look outside where the sun is peeking through the trees, but still decently high in the sky.

"I'm just not really seeing the point of life as well as I used to. It's harder these days."

She nods again in understanding and takes a deep breath. "You might hate me, and you can send me home if I offend you at all, but God has a plan in your life. We don't know what it is, or how it's going to work out, but He has all of your life planned out."

"I-I don't believe in any god."

"I know, and I get it. Sometimes it's really hard to believe in something when you can't see it." She purses her lips together and inhales again. "Let me leave you with this and I'll drop it, alright? No one said life was going to be easy. God didn't make it so it would be rainbows and butterfly's every single day. But He did promise He would make it worth it. He has something so big planned for you, and so many blessings in the future. You don't have to believe in Him for that to happen. He'll give you people and small things to help you through the tough times though."

I smile and reach over to wrap my hand around her delicate fingers. "It looks like one of those little blessings came just in time."

I can see a tinge on pink rise on her cheekbones and she smiles back.

"Now, do you suggest we wake Blaine up, or just talk without him?"

"No need, I'm here." He walks in and sits in the middle of the couch and places his hands on his thighs. "Thanks for ditching me guys. That was great. Second time you do that today."

"I'm sorry you're a really deep sleeper. I'm not sorry for taking that nap though. That felt amazing, you have to admit."

"Oh, I won't deny that." We both smile at each other and turn to Stacey when her phone buzzes.

"Shit," she mutters. "I'm so sorry guys, my parents want me home."

She stands up and starts to walk to the kitchen, us following behind her.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs.- err, Carole. My parents want me home."

"Oh no problem sweetie. Come on over anytime. I would love to have you over for dinner with us one night."

"I would love that. Thanks again for letting me stay this afternoon."

She turns to us and gives us both a hug and a small kiss on the cheek.

"Any time of day you need to talk, give me a call. My phone is always on, even at night," she whispers in my ear.

I nod against her shoulder and she pulls back and squeezes our hands.

"I'll see you both tomorrow then. Have a nice night."

"You too Stacey. Drive safe. And thanks for coming to visit. It was a really nice surprise."

"Anything for my friends."

She grabs her bag and gives one last wave before walking out the door and digging for her keys.

"I sure do love that girl," I say softly with a sigh.

"More than Rachel?"

"My friends do not have to compete for my love. I love them all the same, all for different reasons of course, but still all the same."

"More than me?" he asks as he takes my hand and walks us back to the living room.

"Now, I can love no one more than you." I stop and kiss the tip of his nose before kissing him fully on the mouth.

"Mmmm, I love you too." He starts to make his way up the stairs, dragging me up with him and raises his eyebrows. "Amazing sex before dinner?"

"Boys, will you help me set the table? And cut some vegetables? And ask Burt if he wants anything."

We both sigh and go our separate ways, our hands disconnecting as soon as we can no longer have them together, but not a moment before.

* * *

><p><strong>That wasn't so bad, huh? :)<strong>

**And I'm so sorry about the delay. I would have posted last night but internet was being a bitch and was all like "Goodgle Chrome can not display this website"... when I could on my Ipod. (Life of a dorm student sharing a router with 100 others).**

**I hope you all have a good day... or a good night, wherever you're from! Love to all of you! :D**


	135. May 14, 2012

"It feel so weird to be back," he comments softly as we walk into the school.

"You've been gone for weeks at a time. Wouldn't this be no different?"

"But it is." He stops at his locker and it looks like he's hesitant as he turns the dial. "Those weeks were because I needed it. This was punishment. I had to stay at home. And I will not have that happen again."

"Good. Because I don't want it to happen again. But I get it." he closes the locker door and we walk to his first class. "If anyone gives you any trouble, tell me, alright? Don't try to handle it alone."

"Will do." We stop just outside the door and he smiles. "Ill see you in chemistry, alright?"

I nod and smile back, and when I walk past him I squeeze his forearm gently. I hear him giggle slightly, and I don't know if it's from me or the person on the other side of the door. Bt it doesn't matter. Because he sounds so happy. Happier than he has been in days and the makes my heart a little lighter than before.

First period goes by in a blur, and before I know it I making my way to chemistry, ignoring the stares from the jocks standing along the wall, ignoring the pointing from two freshman girls as they walk in to the bathroom, and especially ignoring the looks and sneers from the cheerleaders that are passing by and "accidentally" bump into me, making my books fall to the ground.

I sigh as I drop to my knees, glancing back to see them look back and laugh obnoxiously and start to scoop them up again, startled when one Santana Lopez bends down as well and picks up a stray paper.

"They're freshman who think that even though they're on the Cheerios, they're all high and mighty and can do anything." She sends me a small smile as she stands up and extends her hand for me. I take it gratefully and let her help me stand. "I'll talk to them; make sure they understand their place on the Cheerios."

"But isn't that what being a Cheerio is?" I ask as we fall in step with each other. "Making other people feel horrible about themselves because they're not on their side?

"Not when it deals with anyone on Glee. I'm head bitch, and whatever I say goes. And if they mess with my other people... Mmmm, they're in for it."

I smile slightly and stop in front of the class. "Well, thank you Santana. I'll see you this afternoon then?"

"See you then hobbit." she winks and starts heading in the opposite direction. I laugh lightly to myself as I walk in the class room just as the bell rings. Ms. Truman gives me a nod and a smile as I go back and sit by Kurt.

I give a silent, but heavy sigh and give a small smile to Kurt.

"Rough day already?" he whispers as he lays his hand on my thigh and runs his thumb along it.

I nod and take out a piece of scratch paper.

_I think the rumors are making a comeback..._

His hand tightens on my thigh and I see his other curl into a fist on top of the table. Trent glances over, eyebrows scrunched in confusion as he looks at the paper and nods in understanding.

_It'll be fine. In a couple of weeks things will die down and all will be normal. _I write again quickly to hopefully ease some of his tension. But it doesn't seem to work as he snatches the pencil out of my hand and start to scribble.

_It's not ok Blaine. Look what they did just a couple weeks ago. That will __not__ happen again. I wont let it. I'm going straight to Coach Sylvester._

I chance a look over at him and he's actually fuming. I'm sure if he was a cartoon character, steam would be coming out of his ears.

_Kurt, calm down. Go get some fresh air or something. But trust me... What happened a couple weeks ago won't happen again. I'll be fine._

Kurt nods slightly and the death grip he has on my thigh loosens up little by little until he's slowly rubbing the material of my pants, the touch going right through to my skin.

"I'm sorry," he mouths to me and I just want to cradle his face with my hands and kiss him until we can get out of this hell hole. But I can't and only the small touches we exchange under the table, out of sight, will do until I can.

When the bell rings, we both seem to let out a long breath that we both seem to be holding and he turns to me with a hand on my forearm, stopping me from getting up.

"I'm sorry," he says again. "I just can't believe they have the _nerve _to actually do that."

"It'll be ok. For now, we'll ignore them. If it gets worse, we'll go to Sylvester. But for now, we have to act like its not bothering us."

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Just-" he opens his eyes again and all I can see is utter sadness. "Just, please don't shut me out again. Let me in. I don't want a repeat of a couple weeks ago."

I nod and squeeze his hand still on my forearm. "I won't. I'll be fine, but the first sign that I'm not I'll let you know." I wink and he actually smiles as he stands and we both walk out of the room, waving slightly to the teacher who only nods her head in acknowledgment.

I get to lunch late, and its painfully obvious that they were talking about me, Kurt leading the charge.

"Hey baby, " he says perhaps a little too cheerfully. "How was third period?"

"Fine." I look around to the rest who are looking down at their food or trying to engage in conversation with the people next to them. "I don't care if _you_ guys are talking behind my back. Especially since I know what it was about. And you guys are terrible liars."

I notice Kurt turning an adorable shade of red at that and he ducks his head.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I just thought that they would want to know and keep an ear out for it and, uh, keep an eye on you."

"Kurt, I know you care, but you could have at least asked. I would have said it was alright. It's nice to think I would have them on my side."

They all see to look up at this and slowly, each of them send a smile to me before returning to their food.

I feel a hand on mine and I see that it's Rachel with a tearful smile on her face. She squeezes my fingers with her own delicate ones and I smile at the promise.

_I'm here for you. Always._

The day goes by slowly as it usually does and soon we're leaving Glee practice, Kurt's hand in mine as we walk to his car. He opens the door for me and I smile at him.

"Why thank you kind sir." He smiles and leans in once I'm in the seat and places a soft kiss to my lips.

"I love you," he mumbles softly.

"Mmmm, I love you too." He shuts the door and walks to his side, climbing in and taking my hand immediately.

"Are you doing alright?"

I roll my eyes playfully, knowing he means well, and also knowing I would be the same way.

"Yes Kurt, I'm fine. And yes, I'll let you know if that changes."

It does change.

It changes when horrible messages show up on Facebook, horrible names and threats left and right. When I call Kurt in, hot tears are stinging at my eyes. He sees the screen and closes it immediately, pulling me up from the chair and into his arms as I bury my face in the crook of his neck and let him lead me to the bed where we settle in with my face to his chest, my hands grabbing at his clothes and silent tears streaming down my face.

"Shh, baby shhh. We'll figure this out. I'll take care if this. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere.

He rubs my back slightly and runs his fingers over my cheeks, drying the wetness there and smiles slightly.

"None of the things they said are true Blaine. You are so incredibly strong, and beautiful and so, _so brave._ You are wonderful, you are incredible and nothing will change that."

He keeps listing things and it relaxes me so much that I get lost somewhere in there and close my eyes, exhaustion hitting me fully.

He continues to stroke my cheek, plants kisses to my forehead, pushes the hair that has fallen slightly from the gel back and I relax completely into the mattress and falling asleep, completely safe in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Progress! :D (on Blaine's part of course... not mine. I'm still working on it.)<strong>

**(And it kind of sucks, because ANOTHER idea popped into my head that I want to write, but I barely have time for this, so that will have o wait. Writing can be so frustrating at times)**

**But no worries. My focus will be completely this... fanfiction wise... School and homework of course comes first. :)**


	136. May 15, 2012

I wake up with a start and immediately realize the coldness in the bed, and how it does not sit comfortable with my sweat covered clothes and body.

I try to sleep again, I really do, but there's the itch again. The itch to go to the bathroom and destroy yet another disposable razor so I can-

I get out of bed and change out of the shirt and boxers- realizing that Kurt must have taken my pants and actual shirt off before he left. Once I'm done, I just stand in the front of the dresser in the dark, seeing the reflection of the alarm clock reads that its midnight.

I sigh quietly as I quietly make my way out of the the bedroom, rubbing my arms self consciously, and pause outside the bathroom, cringing when the floor groans beneath my weight.

I continue walking and there's Kurt's door, slightly ajar so all I have to do is push it open gently. I do and I manage to cringe again when the door creaks. But he doesn't stir. He still sleeps, his mouth open slightly, the space in front of him empty except for the tangle of sheets.

I take a chance and walk as quietly as I can, shutting the door slightly. Before I crawl in beside him, I just stare in wonder.

How in the world did I get someone as incredible and as beautiful as him?

I lift the sheets and climb in as gently as possible. I turn on my side so my back is facing him and try to scoot as far back as I can. I jump slightly when an arm goes over my waist and lips find the back of my neck.

"Mmmm, everything alright?" He says, sleepily.

I take hold of his hand and give it a squeeze. "I'll tell you in the morning, get some sleep."

I gently kiss his fingers, and I smile when his breathing deepens again and I know he's asleep.

It's not as soon as I hoped, but I too find that calm as I go back to unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>I'm awake before he is, which I'm ever so grateful as I climb out of bed and head back to my room at six. Sometimes, it's an actual blessing that I have my own body alarm clock.<p>

I gather clothes for the day and head to the bathroom to take a shower and see Kurt waiting for me, his arms folded over his chest and a soft smile on his lips.

"Hey you," he greets as he leans forwards and places his lips against mine. "Wanna save water?"

I nod and he takes my hand and guides me in the bathroom, closing the door softly and turning back towards me, a small smile on his face.

As he walks forward and tugs at the end of my shirt his eyebrows scrunch into what seems to be confusion.

"Do you want to talk about why you joined me last night?" He doesn't quite meet my eyes as he continues to toy with the cotton. "I mean, I'm not complaining or anything... I'm just worried."

I shrug and pull my shirt up and over my head, tossing it on the ground. "I woke up, I was scared, I wanted to be with you."

He purses his lips together as he too takes his shirt off. "Why were you scared?"

I tug my boxers down and kick them away and sigh. "I was scared of what I wanted to do." I run my fingers over the scars, the ugly red marks on my arm and take a deep breath.

He cradles my face with his hands, running his thumbs over my cheekbones and kissing my forehead ever so lightly.

"I am so proud of you," he whispers, resting his forehead against mine. A single tear falls from my eye and makes a trail down my cheek and drops in the space between us. He only pulls me tighter until we're chest to chest.

"I'm sorry," I manage to choke out as I grip his back.

"No sweetie no," he whispers, tightening the hold he now has around my waist. "You have nothing to apologize for, alright? Nothing at all."

Another tear escapes and it lands on his bare skin and I can feel the hold on me somehow tighten even more.

"Come on, lets get cleaned up and we'll talk it out, alright?"

I nod against his shoulder and push away, not daring to meet his eyes as he drops his own boxers and I turn the water on, making sure the water is perfect.

That's what's great about showers with Kurt. We both like the same temperature and a certain type of spray. It's wonderful feeling Kurt's body sidle up behind me, his arms going around my waist and rubbing his thumb along the skin there.

It's over far too soon for my liking though, and we're both drying off and headed to our separate bedrooms so we can change.

We're the only ones at the breakfast table, Burt and Carole already at work and Finn doing a morning workout at the school already, so it doesn't surprise me when he speaks up.

"What's going on?"

I know he knows. He always does.

"I hate the things people are saying about me, on private message over Facebook. 'Go fuck yourself', I say in a mocking voice. "Well I have someone to fuck me, thank you very much... Unlike you."

He chuckles slightly at this and I smile because I did kind of mean it as a sarcastic remark.

"I don't know. It's just like a couple of weeks ago."

"But you actually came to me when you needed help this time. You didn't try to solve it on your own." He lays his hand over mine that's settled on the table and gives it a gentle squeeze. "I am so proud of you."

"You've said that already," I mutter.

"Because its true, Blaine. I am so proud to call you my boyfriend and I'm so glad you came to me last night."

"I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Don't apologize. I'm glad you did. And you don't need to feel bad if you do. Unless its because you can't properly gel your hair. That one I'll blame you for because you know what my opinions are on that."

I smile and give a tiny laugh as I pull my hand away and gather our dishes and place them in the dishwasher.

"Come on, lets go to school, we're gonna be late."

I turn around and he's right there, his lips suddenly on mine, and his whole body weight against me. His hands find my cheeks, and deepens the kiss even more as my hands find his waist.

"I love you," he breathes. "I love you so, so much."

"I love you more." I lean forward and our lips brush together as his thumb swipes across my cheekbone. "But we should really get to school."

He laughs a little and shove my shoulder slightly. "You're such a nerd."

"Well, would you like to be grounded for a longer amount of time?" I give him a pointed look and he sighs.

"Fine, fine. But I plan on finishing this later."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," I say as my cock twitches in interest. "Now lets go before I change my mind."

* * *

><p>The day is... Interesting to stay the least. A whisper here, a point there, a shove in the middle, but I kept putting on the charade for everyone.<p>

Except Kurt.

I couldn't even if I wanted to.

There were more than a few instances when I had to physically restrain him so he didn't go after one of the jocks or some other person. It was more than a couple times that Trent was actually there to help me.

There was one time that they both had to restrain me... And call in reinforcements.

"So Blaine Anderson, how does it feel to be the schools joke?" Jacob Ben Israel asks, shoving a microphone in front of my mouth.

I only shove his arm gently out of the way and keep walking, determined to get to Kurt for lunch without having to make a detour... Like to the principals office.

"How about a comment. Something about the rumors, anythi-"

I shove him up against the lockers with so much force, the sound of his back against the metal echoes through the hallway as I hold him up by the collar of his jacket.

"How would you feel, huh?" I ask forcefully, ignoring the full blown terror in his eyes. And ignoring the awful stinging of tears in my own. "How would you feel if everyday, every minute, there was someone spreading a nasty comment about you, pointing, laughing, saying horrible things abo-"

Hands grip my shoulders tightly and gently try to pry me off of him, but they're unsuccessful as tears stream down my cheeks and the hold I have on him tightens. There's more hands, more arms, nothing but voices and grabbing, and pulling and make it stop.

Fortunately, it does. It ends and I'm being held up by four arms, two bodies encasing me as my body shakes with sobs. I can't see who it is, but I can only guess one of them. The material pressed to my cheek is all too familiar for my senses.

There's shouting and I recognize Finns voice saying something about a shaved head and dumpsters.

I slowly lift my head and there's Kurt, bringing his hand up to wipe the tears of my cheeks and giving a soft smile.

"We got here just before you killed him. The idea of my boyfriend being locked up in jail for murdering someone doesn't settle quite right with me."

I chuckle lightly and lean my forehead on his shoulder. When I lift it back up, the body behind me has moved and I see Trent, Finn and Mike standing there awkwardly.

"Thanks for the help guys. I think I have it from here,"Kurt says gently, and I can feel his eyes on me the whole time as he continues to brush the skin of my cheekbones with his fingers.

"How are you right at this moment?" He asks once their gone. And I know it sounds like a silly question, but I know he knows better than asking me if I'm ok. Because we all know I'm not.

I run my hands over my face and sigh, backing away slightly. "I'll be alright. Can you just grab me some fruit or something for Glee? I'm just going to, uh-" I motion in the direction of the gym and he only nods. He looks around and steps forward and gently kisses my forehead, rubbing his hand up and down my bicep.

Once he's out of sight I jog lightly to the gym and go to my locker where all of my stuff is. I quickly dress and wrap my hands in tape and fit the gloves on snugly before grabbing my iPod and walking up to the bag.

I jump when the door opens and yanks one earbud out to see who I need to yell at to get out here.

But it's only Kurt carrying a tote that doesn't look familiar. He gives a small smile and sits on the ground with his back against the wall and proceeds to take the items out and ace them on the bench. Two apples, four bananas, two sandwiches, and six water bottles. He gives a small smile, and I return it, hopefully expressing how grateful I am.

I turn back to the bag, put the earbud in and start punching to the beat of Teenage Dream.

* * *

><p><strong>So, uh, yeah... I'm going to go hide in a corner now... If you need me, I'll uh, well be hiding. So yeah :)<strong>

**for those who really want Kurt angst... Well you will just have to wait because I've got nothin' but Blaine angst, so you have to wait until I have an idea :)**

**love to all of you :)**


	137. May 16, 2012

**Yes, sadly there is warnings. Blaine is opening up about his past which is all about that one night at Sadie Hawkins dance so many years ago (fine like three). You all know what kind of warnings that is. Pease tread carefully if any of that is triggering.**

**so that includes, if you didn't know, homophobia, physical harm to others, and light name calling. It's nothing graphic at all. Nothing is described in detail, but you can tell that it's going to happen youths makes any sense.**

**if you can't read any of that, no worries, just let me know and I'll give you a semi summary of this chapter... Or just tell you what not to read :)**

**oh and those with a light stomach, even when reading, the beginning part has a little bit of vomiting. Nothing too graphic, but still just to be safe. :)**

* * *

><p><em>There's arms, hands wrapped tightly around me, a hand tugging on my shirt, an arm wrapped dangerously around my throat as they continue to beat me. I tryst cry out, but no sound comes with it. I simply have no air left. But I don't feel<em> lightheaded._ In fact, I don't feel anything except the occasional kick here and there._

_I try to escape, but there's no way of getting out of their hold. There's simply no way out._

_And there's Daniel, perfect Daniel coming towards me with a smirk on his face. He reaches and arm out and when he pulls it back to him, he has a hold on Kurt who looks so frightened._

_It's silent. Nothing but darkness, and that might be the scariest part of it all._

"Baby, wake up. You're just having a dream. It's just a dream."

I open my eyes through tears and see that I'm in Kurt's room, his arms wrapped tightly around me, but not as tight as in the dream.

"Oh god, I'm gonna be sick."

He releases me and I all but sprint to the bathroom, and kneel in front of the toilet just in time for everything from the day before comes back up.

A hand rubs my back through it, and I jump at the initial contact as I continue to heave into the bowl.

When there's nothing left, a washcloth is being held in front of me and I take it, wiping my face, drying the tears running down my cheeks with the back of my hand. He takes the piece of cloth when I'm done and hands me a cup and I drink it, some of it I spit back into the toilet to try and get the vile taste out of my mouth.

It only helps a little.

I sit back against the wall and close my eyes to try and relieve the pounding in my head, and I feel my hands start to shake.

Kurt takes the cup out my hands and I hear the sound of running water and feel his body sit next to me. He frames my face with his hand, drying some of the sweat that has formed on my forehead and pushing my hair off of the skin.

The cup is back at my lips and I open my eyes as the cool liquid enter my mouth.

"Thank you," I say, hoarsely when he takes the cup away. He only kisses my temple and gives a wan smile.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asks quietly as he continues to stroke my cheek with the back of his fingers.

I shake my head and let it rest on his shoulder as I take a deep breath.

"Tomorrow. But not right now."

"Ok sweetheart. In your timing. But you need to talk about it."

I only nod and try my hardest to keep my eyes open.

"Come on, lets get you back to bed."

He stands first and I hold my hands up for him to take and he helps me to stand as well. I lazily walk to the sink and proceed to brush my teeth and it feels wonderful to have the fresh taste in my mouth.

He leads me back to bed, his arm wrapped tightly around my waist and he sits me down on the mattress and gently pushes my shoulders until I'm lying down. He tucks the sheets and blankets around me and kisses my forehead.

I'm barely aware of him climbing in behind me and wrapping his arms around me and his lips kissing my shoulder.

"I'll be right here," he whispers. "Always."

* * *

><p>"How are you doing this morning?" He asks as I open my eyes. He smiles as he props his head up on his palm and strokes my cheek with the back of his fingers.<p>

I only shrug and turn so I can burry my face in his chest. "'M so tired."

He laughs and I can feel it against my nose and I lean back and smile back at him.

"Come on, lets go get ready."

"But I don't wanna go to school," I mumble, as I snuggle closer into his chest.

"Come on baby, lets go." He laughs slightly but pauses when he starts to get up. "Blaine, do you not want to go to school because of what that... Entails?"

I open my eyes and give a small smile. "No, I was just joking." I pause and mumble, "We used to joke about this all the time."

"I know, but it's kind of different now, don't you think?"

"But it shouldn't be!" I exclaim, sitting up against the pillows. "It shouldn't have to be," I say more quieter.

He only scoots close to me and wraps his arms around my shoulders and pull me until he can't anymore.

"I'm so sorry baby," he nearly whispers. "With all that's going on, I don't know what to think."

A tear escapes and I make no move to swipe it away. "God, my emotions are all over the place."

"I know. That's why I need you to let me in. Let me know what I can do for you to make its easier."

I only nod and pull back, only to dive back in for our lips to meet. He rolls me over after a few moments of initial shock and he's above me, his body covering mine, his weight perfect and making me feel so incredible safe.

"I'll tell you when we get back home from school," I whisper, breathless. "I'll tell you all of it."

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want me to." He gives me a small smile and moves a curl off my forehead. "But I'm looking forward to it."

He bends down slightly and kisses my forehead and moves to my lips and pulls back with a smack.

"Now, I know I'm being selfish, but I would like my class walking buddy today."

* * *

><p>The day goes by in a blur with only one slushy. It seems that everything has shifted to Jacob Ben Israel about one thing or the other. I'd rather not know, and not listen.<p>

Glee is full of concerned looks pointed my way, and not a lot of encounters with anyone except Kurt who only squeezes my forearm in encouragement.

It's only two hours later that we're headed home and my leg bounces up and down, knowing what's coming next.

"You have to calm down. You look like you're being thrown into a den of lions," Kurt says with a soft smile as he lays a hand on my bouncing leg. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want. I just want to know how I can help you through this."

I nod. "I-I know. This is just kind of... Different then everything else."

"Just take your time. There's no rush."

We pull up to the house and I silently thank anything out there that we have it to ourselves for a bit.

We make our way up to my bedroom and I sit against the pillows and draw my knees up to my chest, resting my chin on them.

"Where do you want me to start?" I whisper as he settles in next me, cross legged and facing me.

"Wherever you feel you need to."

I take a deep breath and exhale, hugging my knees closer to my chest.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, you know that right?" He asks as he places a hand on mine, tying to grip my fingers, but seeming to fail at how tight I'm clutching my other hand.

"No, no. I have to do this, I have to..."

"Come on Blaine. We'll just relax for a little bit. It's fine-"

"It's not fine! I'm not fine. I'm messed up, I can't handle anything anymore."

He moves to kneel in front of me and takes my face in his hands.

"You are not messed up Blaine," he said, his voice breaking on the words. "You can handle anything, because you can do anything you want to."

"It was freshman year," I started, hugging my legs even more if that we're even possible. "There were only two gay guys in the whole school. Me and Daniel. He was a sophomore that year, but we were in choir class together.

_Hey Daniel," I say quietly as we were packing up our music. He looks up in acknowledgement and I continue. "Well, Sadie's is coming up soon. In a week actually and I was, well, um... I was wondering if you were interested in going with... Um, with me."_

_He looks up, almost surprised and gives a sincere smile. "I would actually really like that, Blaine."_

"Of course, mom and weren't all too pleased, but they stayed silent... For what reason, I don't know. I think my mom calmed dad down a bit or something. Either way, I had to find my own ride, and there was no way Daniel was coming over before or after."

"The day of the dance, I had my neighbors give me a ride to his house." When Kurt gave a slightly confused look, I explained. "They had a gay son as well, but they had a different view on it then my parents." When he gave a small nod in acknowledgement I continued.

"So, you know, his parents were awesome with it and super nice. So his dad gave us a ride both ways." I paused. "Well, one way." I clenched my hands into fists. Kurt seemed to notice and he took both of them and massaged them until they were flat again.

"The dance was great. You know, we danced in safety and no one seemed to either notice or care. Until afterwards."

_"Thank you for coming with me tonight, Daniel. I had a really great time," I said softly as we walked out of the gym, sweaty and too warm, but with his arm around my waist, it felt perfect._

_"Thank you for asking me. I had a good time too." When we were standing by the curb, Daniel making sure his dad was coming, turned to me and smile. "Yeah dad, see ya in a few." He closed his phone and slid it in his pocket once more. "Maybe we can do this again sometime. Maybe dinner? I know a great new Italian place... Breadstix I think it was called... If you don't want to that's totally cool but-"_

_"Daniel, I'd love to." He gave a soft smile and leant in and ever so lightly pressed his lips to my cheek._

_"Won't you fags just not expose us to that? It's fucking disgusting," a jock, Tony, sneered from behind us, followed by his date and his crew. He was the most homophobic of them all._

_"You know what, Tony? I'm done with you're fucking bullshit. Why don't you just fuck off and let those who actually think do what they want."_

_"Daniel, let it go," I said softly grabbing his forearm. _When is his dad going to get here?_ I thought to myself._

_"What was that, buck boy?" Tony asked, pushing his date lightly to the side and stepped foreword._

_"You heard me. You're going to amount to nothing. You're so stupid, a monkey has a larger I.Q than you."_

_Tony was fuming by then and I tried to pull Daniel away, but he wouldn't budge, standing firm with his hands balled into a fist as Tony stepped ever closer._

_"Girls, go to the car."_

_They did as directed and soon it was me, Daniel and the rest of the football starting lineup._

"I-it all happened so f-fast I don't know what happened next. All I know is that I woke up in the hospital with Cooper at my bedside and mom in the corner." I was shaking so hard, I had no control of anything. My lips started to tremble and I grip Kurt's hands harder as I squeeze my eyes shut. "The doctor came in then, saying that I broke my wrist, a few ribs. Everything not as bad as it should have been. I was lucky, they said."

I take a deep breath as a tear escapes from my still closed eyes. Kurt's hands squeeze mine softly.

"H-he told me that Daniel had just died an hour before. Internal bleeding they couldn't control it, a-and he died on the table." I opened my eyes to look at him through bleary eyes as my lips trembled more and tears escaped one after the other. Kurt's eyes were on mine, wide as saucers, his mouth slightly open.

"H-he died Kurt. He died and it should have been me."

"No baby no," he says softly as he moves next to me to wrap his arms tightly around me, and places his lips softly to my temple. "No, it wasn't you because you were sent here to be with me. You weren't the one who was supposed to die. And it wasn't your fault either."

I feel a tear land on my neck, but I'm still trying to make my own go away so I let it be and just let him hold me until the hurts gone, until I've gotten enough strength to move on with the day.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you sweetie, but you can't beat yourself up over this. It's horrible what they did, but you're here for a reason."

"I called his mom the other day. When you went shopping, the day I came home from the hospital. I might go visit them one of these days."

"That would be good. I'm proud of you for calling them."

"C-can just be done with this? I-I'm so drained right now and I have a headache and I'm-"

"Shhh, Blaine, it's fine. I told you to only tell me what you wanted to." He lets go of me and kisses my forehead. "I love you Blaine."

I sigh and lean my head on his shoulder. "I love you too Kurt."

He gets up and lifts the covers so I can climb into them effortlessly.

"Do you- can I, um join you?"

I look over my shoulder and smile. "You ever have to ask that. Of course you can."

He smiles in return and climbs in unit he's flush against my back, our legs tangled together. His arms settle around my waist and hold me tight, his hand right over my heart.

"I have died, everyday, waiting for you." He starts to sing softly as I start to drift off to unconsciousness. "Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more."

* * *

><p><strong>Breakthrough! :) I'm hoping that it will be a little happier... We'll see where my angst mind takes us.<strong>

**On a pore personal note, I will be going to see a counselor sometime... Soon hopefully, so hopefully it will be a little happier because I honestly write based on my emotions. So when you look back at this story (if you do) you will no one how my emotions were this year... So yeah. **

**anyway, let m. Know what you think. Review your thoughts, concerns, ideas anything you want :)**

**and as always, my PM is always open if you just want to talk**

**love to you all :) 3**


	138. May 17, 2012

**Hey! **

**Warnings for fluff and actual happiness! What a concept :)**

**and I apologize. To those who have never read ****_Little Woman_**** there's a spoiler. I'm sorry! It had to be done. So those who want to rant at me about that, give me everything you got. Just know I'm sorry! Very, sincerely sorry. **

* * *

><p>"Hey you," Kurt says from behind me as I set clothes out for the day. I glance back and smile. "Doing better?"<p>

"Actually, yeah," I say with a nod, scrunching my eyebrows together. "I think I am."

He wraps his arms around me from behind, locking them on my stomach and nuzzles his temple against my own.

"You need to talk about anything else?"

I think about it for a moment and struggle to turn in his arms. "The nightmares I've been having? It's all been about Daniel. He says... He says it should have been me, that I should have protected him more, that I-"

"Blaine," he breathes, tightening his arms around me. "We talked about this. There was nothing you could have done about it and it shouldn't have been you. Alright?" I nod. "Those nightmares aren't true Blaine. They're lies and you shouldn't listen to them."

"I haven't had a good nights sleep in forever. I either wake up for no reason a couple times a night, or it's the nightmares. But either way, I'm completely exhausted."

He kisses my forehead and leans his against mine. "After school, we'll come straight home. You'll need to rest those ribs some more either way. We can take a really nice nap, and then we'll do homework followed by a trip to the store to get some Ben and Jerry's. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect." I tilt my head just so and capture his lips in a kiss, soft and sweet. "As long as I get to be with you, it will all be perfect."

He kisses me again and I can feel him smile against my lips, and that makes me smile. I feel so much happier than I have been in awhile and it feels wonderful to have him pressed close to me, for his lips to be on mine and for him to be simply... Kurt.

"I love you," he whispers as our lips detach. "Nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too." He knows the unspoken response, he knows that as much as he'll never say goodbye to me, I won't either. "I sometimes wish it were me," I whisper.

"Blaine?" He pulls back slightly so his eyes find mine. His hand is soft against my back as it creeps up and down in a soothing way.

I look down and scrunch my eyebrows together. "Sometimes, I just wish that it was me instead of Daniel."

"Blaine." He cradles my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him. "How long has this been going on?" He asks so incredible gently.

I bite my lip and divert my eyes to the floor. "A-awhile. Since it happened. I mean, it doesn't happen a lot anymore, but... You know."

He bites his lip and I know he's trying to think of what to say. But words seem to have lost him when he says "thank you for telling me."

And that's why I love him. Because, even in these moments when he can say so much, to try to prove me wrong, he settles for simply understanding and not saying anything more, and just helping through the process.

"I'm not giving up on you Blaine... I'm not," he says, his voice breaking in between words. He leans his forehead against mine again and takes a deep breath in. Through the blurry picture, I can see tears running down his cheeks.

"Baby, why are you crying?" I ask softly reaching up to wipe them away with my thumb.

He sighs. "I just hate how much you're hurting. And I've been there too and I just don't want you feeling that way... This way. I hate this Blaine. All I want is for you to be happy."

I smile slightly as a few tears drop from my own eyes. "I'm fine Kurt. At least, I will be. I'll be happy soon and I'm not just saying that. Soon, we'll be happy. We'll both be happy. And all will be right with the world."

"But when is soon?"

I shrug lightly. "I don't know sweetheart, but no matter what, I'll be right there with you."

"And I'll be there with you. Whenever you have those thoughts again, please tell me. Please, promise me that."

"I promise. Right here, and right now... No more secrets. No more hiding." Our lips meet again and we're both hesitant to pull back. "Hey I have an idea for Mother's Day."

"You do? What is it?"

I tell him my plan and as we continue getting ready we plan it all out. Now, all we need to do is tell Finn and Burt, and make sure that Carole, or my own mom, won't know anything.

"You are an excellent planner, Blaine Anderson."

"And you have an excellent taste in fashion, my good sir," I say when I see his breathtaking outfit.

He only smiles and shrugs, moving past me to go downstairs.

* * *

><p>Its not until I step foot inside the house do I let out a long breath that I seemed to be holding in all day.<p>

"You know, one slushie has to be our new record," Kurt says as he shrugs off his light jacket and hangs it up on the hook by the door.

"Will you read to me?" I ask quickly, turning to face him, my cheeks burning up.

He smiles and almost looks confused but nods anyway.

"I-it's just that sometimes I read to relax, but right now I don't want to read, and maybe someone else reading to me will be even better. And I love your voice and-"

"Blaine, of course I will. You don't have to explain anything. But, I have been told I have an incredibly soothing and sexy voice."

I only laugh and shake my head as he takes my hand.

"What do you want me to read to you?"

"I know it's considered a girl book or whatever, but Little Woman? When I was little, my mom would read a couple pages a night when I went to sleep, and I loved it."

"You're really going to make me read that to you? Even though I'll probably end up in tears and my voice cracking on every word?"

"I'll be right there with you, so it'll be alright." I pause when we get to his room and turn to him. "You don't have to Kurt. I-I can always just-"

He cuts me off by pressing his lips to mine and all too soon they're gone. "I would love to Blaine. Now come on, I'll show you my favorite emotional reading spot."

"You have a specific spot for reading books that will probably make you cry?" I ask questionably as I take the book out of my bag and follow him into his room.

"Of course. At the old house, my mom would sit in the corner directly to the right when you walk in, you know?" I nod, knowing exactly where that corner was. "Well, I had to find my own corner again." He walks smoothly over to the corner to the right of his bed and twists as he sits on the ground with his back leaning against the wall, his legs spread slightly.

He pats the empty spot in front of him and I smile and sit in between his legs, leaning back against his chest as I hand him the book.

"Now, do you want me to start from the beginning, or...?"

"Actually, can you just turn to a random page and start reading? It's what I usually do since I know the book backwards and forward."

He places the book off to the side a bit so he can see and his body starts to shake.

"This is one horrible place to start. Are you sure?"

"What part?" I ask as I turn a little to look.

He sighs. "Where Beth dies."

I take a deep breath and nod. "I'm fine with it, but if you don't want to, then pick another spot.

He takes a breath as well and starts to read.

He tries to push through it, but a few times he has to set the book down to dry his eyes or take a break. We chuckle slightly because we are both messes, but we could care less.

I relax completely against his body, letting my head rest against his shoulder and turn it into the crook of his neck. My arm lays relaxed on his thigh, my hand gently stroking his shin through his pants.

I close my eyes at one point, and all is right in the world. I have my beautiful boyfriend, a loving family, and incredible friends. And for once, I feel perfectly content, and so incredibly happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhh, happiness :)<strong>

**and yes, I did in fact forget Mother's Day, so you just have to out up wthat it not being the correct day. Sorry! :/**

**anyway, I am sleepy. Goodnight :)**


	139. May 18, 2012

**Because I'm really stupid and can actually live up to the blonde jokes sometimes, im reposting chapters. because in my mind, the last chapter was a thursday, and this chapter was friday... WRONG. **

**so, the chapter that you read a few days ago... yeah, just read this one, and then the next one (if you want) and pretend that the one i posted a few days ago... i didn't. and i really posted instead, and that other one... i posted today. :) **

**Just go with me on this people. this chapter is Friday May 18, 2012.**

**I'm sorry for my (VERY BIG) Mistake. I hope it isn't too confusing. :/**

* * *

><p>"Hey, don't plan anything for tonight because I have the perfect date planned."<p>

I turn to him and give him a confused look as he comes behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"You know I never make plans for friday nights... Unless they're with you," I say softly as I pick out a bow tie for the day.

"Just wanted to make sure." He kisses the back of my neck and leans his forehead against the skin. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Better than I have been. But I'm still exhausted. I can't seem to stay asleep, even if I don't have a nightmare."

"Hmmm, have you ever though of Melatonin? It's a natural sleep aid. I've tried it a few times and it works for me."

"I'll try just about anything at this point." I sigh as I turn in his arms and kiss his lips. "I'll pick some up today after school."

"We have some in the medicine cabinet. It's the dissolvable kind, so it tastes nasty, but it does the trick."

"If you don't mind, I will try it."

"Blaine, we've been over this... What's mine is yours. Except my outfits, because you wouldn't be able to fit in them."

"Yeah yeah," I say with a chuckle.

"Hey, did you talk to your mom? Is she coming Sunday?"

I nod as he moves away, peeling his shirt off on the way. I turn my eyes back towards the task of tying my tie, trying not to admire the muscles of his back contracting as moves his arm, the way he bends down to show-

"She's really excited to come over. I'm glad that I came up with the idea. Like, you have no idea how long it's been since she's sounded that happy." I walk over and sit on the edge of the bed and watch as he jumps to tug his skinny jeans on all the way. I let out a small sight and toy with the shirt on the bed.

"What was that for?" He asks as he reaches for the shirt.

"What was what?"

"That little sigh you just did."

"Oh, well... I'm just happy. So incredibly happy. I have an amazing family, an incredible mom, and a beautiful, fantastic boyfriend. I'm just... I'm very content right now."

He leans down to pick up his other shirt and kisses my forehead and then my lips as well.

"I'm glad. I'm really happy that you're happy." He pulls on his shirt and when I look in his eyes, I see they're turning red.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I stand up and run my thumb under his left eye. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I think about the last few weeks where I though I was going to lose you, and you were so unhappy, and now look at you." He sighs and I wipe away a tear that escapes before he can. "I'm just really happy as well."

I smile at that and before we know it, we're both laughing and kissing, mouth tracing over skin, tears getting caught along the way. His hand wraps around my waist and pulls me against him as my fingers tangle in his hair at the back of his neck.

"I love you so much," he breathes against my skin, making me shiver, and causes goosebumps to rise on my skin.

"I love you too." I pull away and smile as his thumb runs makes a line on my waist. "Come on, we'll be late for school.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to tell me where we're going <em>now<em>?" I ask as he just keeps driving. It's been over an hour and all he's said is I'll really enjoy it. But that doesn't give away anything, because I'll enjoy anything so long as its with him.

"Just be patient Blaine," he sighs. "God, you're worse than Finn." He takes my hand on the center console and gives it a light squeeze. "We're almost there, so don't get your panties in a twist."

I settle more into my seat and smile as I lean my head back in the headrest and roll it so I can see Kurt.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

He shrugs. "I've been told so once or twice. But it doesn't hurt to be reminded. But, I haven't even shown you where we're going."

"Whatever it is is going to be great. And I don't need to see it to know you're amazing."

"And you're cheesy."

I shrug and continue to watch him drive, only looking out the window when he slows and takes a right.

"Yes, to answer your question, we're here," he says as he parks.

I open my mouth but he interrupts. "Yes you were going to ask it, so don't even bother." He smirks and leans over and kisses the corner of my mouth. "It's called La Échappée Belle. In English it translates to "The Beautiful Escape". And wait till you see it Blaine, it's absolutely gorgeous... At least, from what I saw on the Internet."

All I see from the outside is an empty parking lot and a run down building. But if he says its not as sketchy as it looks, I'll go for it.

"When was that page updated?"

"Not that long ago. It's only open from the beginning of May to the end of August, so they just opened for the season and apparently they lowered their prices. Just trust me on this Blaine."

"I do," I say sincerely as I look back to him and smile. "Well lets go."

I get out of the car first and race to his side, opening his door even wider for him."

"You know you don't have to do this every time we go somewhere, right? You've already impressed me with your charm."

"I know," I said as I take his hand and shut the door. "I just love doing it." I kiss his lips lightly.

"Before I forget." He walks around to the back of the car and reaches into the back. "This is for you." He hands me a single red rose thats perfectly blossomed, no thorns, no imperfections at all. I lift it to my nose and it smells just like the perfume my mom used to wear when I was younger. He rakes my hand again and we walk to the building.

He pays, after insisting for five minutes that it was his idea, therefore he would pay. I roll my eyes and go with it.

He takes my hand again and we walk through the entrance and my mouth immediately drops slightly to an unspoken _oh_.

We step onto a red pavement pathway, little dips here and there with rocks leading down to a small, very narrow river of sorts. Above is breathtakingly beautiful with an arch of of gold lights, leading down to green bushes on either side.

"Kurt, this is-"

"Beautiful, I know. It's way better than the pictures."

He starts to lead me down the pathway and off to the side there's a string quartet playing softly.

"This is incredible," I whisper. "But is this really it?"

He laughs slightly and nods. "This is it." He pauses in the middle and takes both my hands as he faces me. "I just thought we needed a peaceful time for just us. No one else. No park distractions, no waiters, nothing but soft music, you and me. After the last couple weeks, I think we need a day to ourselves."

I only lean in and kiss him softly. "It's perfect. Thank you."

The whole walk takes all of two hours until we loop around to the front, us talking the whole way. I would have been shorter if we didn't sit on a small park bench off to the side for a good fifteen minutes.

We talk about our worries, our new discovered hopes and dreams. We talk about anything and everything that comes to mind, and the whole thing is so intimate and perfect and so us.

There's even one time where we pass by a speaker that's playing the live music of the quartet and he stops me and pulls me into his arms. One of them snakes around his waist, his other holding my hand close to his chest, his forehead coming down slightly to rest against mine and we smile as we just sway lightly to the music.

And nothing matters. The thoughts of suicide that I still haven't told Kurt fully about, the cutting, the rumors, the horrible names and threats... None of that matters. Because he's here, and no one else is.

The ride home is silent except for the soft music on the radio. There's nothing to be said, and all is content.

I look over to his speedometer and see he's going at least ten over, but decide not to say anything. I'm used to his lead foot and I don't worry about it too much anymore. Until, of course, blue and red lights illuminate the car.

I look over and see Kurt look in his rear view mirror and say a silent "oh shit".

"Shit, shit, shit."

"Kurt, just calm down. It will be alright," I try to assure him.

"My dads going to kill me. He's going to kill me and oh god, I want to go to New York and-"

There's a tap on his window and he gulps audibly as he rolls it down.

"Hello," the officer says in a too cheery voice. "Do you know the speed limit around here?"

He nods and says a croaked out "thirty five, sir."

The officer nods and begins again. "And do you know about how fast you were going?"

Kurt takes a deep breath. "Probably around forty five."

The officer turns the speedometer around and nods. "Can I see your license, registration and proof of insurance please." Kurt only nods agains and proceeds to retrieve them from his wallet and the glove box while the officer goes behind the car, rattling off his license plate number to the person on the other side of the radio.

Kurt's visibly shaking and I reach out and lay my hand on his thigh, giving it a small squeeze for, what I hope, comfort.

The officer returns and takes the items and returns to his vehicle.

The five minutes are silent as I swipe my thumb along the fabric of his jeans while he looks out the front window.

"Alright," the officer says, making us jump at his somewhat sudden appearance. "You will be receiving a citation today. Read the details when you get home, and make sure you get everything in on time." He hands everything, including the piece of paper, back to Kurt. He only nods. "Have a better night, Kurt."

He puts everything away and makes sure to signal as he pulls back onto the road.

"Kurt-"

"I don't want to talk about it now, Blaine. I'm debating."

"Debating...?"

"Whether I'm telling my dad or not."

"Kurt, you have to tell your dad. He'll find out either way. You should just tell him to get it out of the way."

"No, it's alright. I'll just pay for it myself, send it off in the mail tomorrow, and all will be well."

"Except for the fact that it will show up on your insurance statement and on your driving record."

"And he won't see neither. I'm not telling him, Blaine. End of story. Just please drop it. I don't want to ruin this night any more than I already have."

I turn slightly, as much as I can with the seat belt and sigh. "You didn't ruin tonight, Kurt. Tonight was absolutely perfect. Nothing would ever be able to ruin it."

"You really liked it? It wasn't a bad idea?" I can tell he's grateful for the different topic, so I go with it.

"It was wonderful Kurt. Absolutely amazing. The best date we've been on in months... If not ever. I loved it."

He only squeezes my hand still on his thigh and smiles as he continues to look out the window. I can tell he's still on edge, and he occasionally looks down at his speedometer.

When we get home, he lets out a breath "thank you" when he sees that Burt and Carole are already asleep.

I still want to argue with him that he needs to tell Burt, but I decide to let it go. I don't want to be the one to ruin his mood even more.

We make our way up to his room and make the silent decision that I'm sleeping in his bed tonight, despite the rules. It's better anyway sleeping next to him, his body solid against mine.

He goes in the bathroom and comes back with a bottle. He pours out a pill and hands it to me. I place it on my tongue and immediately make a face.

"This tastes nasty!' I whisper harshly.

"But it helps. Trust me."

Once it's dissolved fully, he hands me a glass of water and I drink it gratefully.

We settle under the covers, his body pressed behind mine, his curves mimicking mine and his arm laying over my waist.

"Pour moi, tu es si belle," he whispers in my ear as he rests his temple against mine.

"Mmmm, what does that mean?"

"It means, 'you're beautiful'. Because you most definitely are." He kisses my temple and I squeeze his hand.

"As are you, my love. As are you." I close my eyes and all that's left is darkness, with Kurt holding me close, so close that I can feel his heart beating against mine.

* * *

><p>So yeah... A little angst to go with the fluff and cuteness. I'm sorry... Not really :)<p>

and I found their date spot on tumblr, so I actually don't know where it is or anything... But heres a link if you want to see it :). I tried my best to describe it, but I don't feel like I did it justice. So just go look at the picture. :)

. (/)tumblr(_)lv5d0mD0W01qhi47io1(_)

just remove the parenthesis :) and if for some reason it doesn't work, just go to my page and its on page 21... Have fun with that. :) the link to my page is on my page of this website... if that made any sense at all. Ok, I'm going to sleep... Maybe... Probably not. Goodnight regardless :)


	140. May 19, 2012

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ. THIS IS NOT OPTIONAL, I PROMISE, IT WILL BE WORTH YOUR WHILE AND YOUR TIME!**

**Alright... because I'm pretty sure replacing chapters doesn't come to you as an email notification, here's what i want you to do. go to the previous chapter before reading this, read the AN at the beginning, do as it says, and if you have any questions at all, feel free to barge in on my PM. I would absolutely love that. and i'm so sorry for any confusion!**

**Also, i did have to change some things in this chapter for it to actually fit, so if you absolutely wanted to, you could read this again. Up to you... you're not missing anything important if you don't. :)**

* * *

><p>I sigh as I rub my eyes with the back of my hand and see its only midnight. It's too early to be awake... Or maybe it's too late. But either way, I'm exhausted as my eyes adjust and see he's awake as well still awake.<p>

"Hey, what are you doing up so late?" I ask as I come up behind him where he's seated at the desk and wrap my arms around his shoulders, resting my hands on his chest and my chin on his head. He jumps slightly from the unexpected touch and rests his hand on mine when he realizes it's only me.

"You scared me," he whispers with what I know is a small smile. He sets his pencil down and rubs his eyes. "Couldn't sleep. You?"

I sigh as I move around him and sit on his legs and wrap my arms around his neck. "Nightmare. Why can't you sleep?"

"Just thinkin' about some stuff. Future and all that jazz. I should be getting my letter from NYADA sometime next week."

"The one that will tell you that you got in," I say matter of factly.

"Yeah, well, we'll just have to see what it says." He runs his hand down my spine until it rests on my lower back.

I kiss his forehead and run the back of my fingers against his cheekbone. "I love you. And you will be following your dreams come fall. You will, or else I will drag you by the cuff of your shirt to New York. Alright?"

He laughs a little and rubs his eyes. "Lets try to get some sleep."

We make our way to the bed where he lays behind me, his legs tucked behind mine, our bodies slotting together perfectly.

"I love you," he whispers as he kisses the back of my neck. I smile as I squeeze his hand that's cradled to my chest.

"I love you too."

It's three in the morning when I wake up next, my body covered in sweat and still tangled around Kurt's body. I disentangle myself from him and carefully get out of bed and head downstairs. I pour myself a glass of water and head to the garage where I tape my hands and tug the gloves on and lose myself in punching the hell out of the black bag dangling in front of me.

* * *

><p>(Kurt)<p>

The bed is cold when I wake up to my alarm clock and I wonder briefly why it's colder than it was when I fell asleep. It's then that I realize that Blaine isn't there.

A my body continues to wake itself up, I get out of bed and head to Blaine's room. Maybe he went back there to get ready. But he's not there.

I go downstairs. Maybe he's getting himself breakfast. But he's nowhere.

It's a long shot, I think to myself as I make my way to the garage. But who knows?

And there he is, in the tiny room, sweat running down his cheeks, soaking his shirt. I see that at least he poured himself a glass of water that's about halfway gone.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I ask quietly. He whips around with wide eyes and lets his arms dangle at his side.

"I-I didn't want to."

"How long have you been down here?" I ask gently as I make my way towards him.

He looks to the clock and shrugs. "Three hours? I'm fine Kurt. I just had another nightmare and I didn't want to think about it too much."

* * *

><p>(Blaine)<p>

"What was it about?" He picks up the towel that is usually in here and starts to gently wipe the sweat from my face and neck.

"Just the usual. For some reason, he just can't get out of my head. He's there, like, permanently or something and its starting to really suck."

"I know baby." He wraps his arms around my waist and I tuck my head into the crook of his neck. "Maybe it's time to tell my dad? Or maybe to talk to Ms. Pillsbury? Someone."

I tense at the words because I absolutely hate talking to people. He knows that.

"It might help Blaine. I can only do so much. I'll always be here when you need to talk, but I've only been through so much. Maybe, talking to someone else will help a little."

I sigh, because he's right. He always is and I try to curl myself more into him. I don't want to, but maybe I have to. Maybe it's just past that point-

"Come on. I'll make you some toast." He pulls apart first, and I have to swallow down a whine because its so comforting when I'm just wrapped up in simply Kurt. I take his hand and he guides us to the kitchen where Burt and Carole are sitting at the table.

"Hey guys... What were you doing out in the garage?" Burt immediately asks, not even looking up from the paper and causally sipping his coffee.

"Um, I, uh... I had a nightmare," I say quietly as I join them. Burt does look up then and I can feel Carole's eyes on me as well.

"Are you... How are you doing?" He asks quietly. I only shrug.

"I'm tired. But I'm fine. I will be."

"What was it about, sweetie?" Carole asks so sweetly as she lays her hand on top of mine.

"It doesn't matter. I'm fine now. That's it." I don't want to talk about it now... Or ever. But I'll have to since I told myself to. And I made a mental promise to Kurt. But not now. Not this early in the morning when I'm still so incredibly exhausted.

"Alright. If you do want to talk, we're here for you. Always." I smile slightly at the woman and nod, thankful when Kurt comes back and sets two pieces of toast in front of me and sits in the chair opposite.

The day is spent relaxing in his room with various issues of Vogue, and a trip to the Lima Bean and the grocery store to pick up two Ben and Jerry's ice cream. It isn't until Carole leaves for her shift at work do we actually go into action.

"Come on Finn. We have to do this now if we ever want to do it." Finn bounding down the stairs in no time, with an untied tie hanging from his neck.

"Really Finn? Tie your tie," Kurt says exasperated.

"Dude, I can't tie it. Mom usually does this kind of stuff."

Kurt sighs and walks towards him, having to stand on the first step of the stairs to be able to reach the fabric and tie it properly into place.

"Dad, you got the camera?"

Burt only waves the camera and points to outside. "Are we doing this or what? I don't want it to get too late."

Kurt all but pushes us outside and orders us to stand in front of, what I'm guessing, is Carole's favorite plant, ordering us where to stand and how. Crossing our hands in front of our bodies and replacing them behind or backs. He stands back and nods and stands on the other side of Finn.

"Alright, we'll take a couple just to be safe. Dad, please don't shake too much."

"Calm down, bud... I'm pretty expert at these kind of things." He looks through the screen and counts down from three before taking a picture, and repeats the action three more times until Finn complains that his cheeks hurt.

"Fine, just a few more."

I smile cheekily and look up at Finn, giving him a look, and he nods, knowing exactly what I'm asking him. As soon as Burt counts down from three, I quickly jump on his back, his arms going around my legs to hold me in place and I sling my arm around Kurt's shoulders to pull him in close just in time.

"What the hell- Blaine! Really?"

"Did you get it Burt?" I ask, completely ignoring Kurt's annoyed stare.

He lets out a loud, almost obnoxious laugh, and he doesn't stop. I jump off of Finns back and run over to take the camera.

"Oh my god, this is so worth framing. It's a keeper." Finn joins me and laughs, Kurt slowly making his way over. When he does see it, he tries to take it from me, but I run into the house to put the SD card into the computer to load it and for it to be saved forever.

"We are not framing that. Finn, let me go. Blaine, so help me lord, if you even think about printing that, I will personally dump all of you hair gel down the drain."

"Don't worry dude, I got a good hold on him. Take your time. Post it to Facebook while you're at it."

"Blaine, don't you dare."

I chuckle as the picture comes on the big screen and there's Kurt, with his face turned towards me and Finn with the most disgusted look on his face.

"I personally think its cute. It describes us well," I say as I press print and make sure there is photo paper in the printer.

"Thats a horrible picture. We are not giving that to Carole." I turn to see Finn holding Kurt around the stomach as he struggles to get free. I only give him an innocent smile and shrug as the photo finishes printing.

"Where did you out the frame?"

"On the counter bud. You get it?" Burt asks as he joins us.

"Of course I did. And it looks fantastic."

When I finish putting it in the frame I hide it where I know Kurt would not be able to find it and tell Finn to let him go.

Kurt searches for twenty minutes before giving up and storming towards me and grabbing me by the bow tie.

"Where did you out it?"

"You know, this angry look for you? Super hot." I lean forward and he barely escapes the kiss I give him.

"I wanted it to be perfect for her. I wanted this day to be special."

I only smile and wrap my arms around his waist, kissing his lower lips that's jutted out slightly in a pout.

"It will be. And she'll absolutely love it. It will be perfect because the three of us are in it, and we planned it especially for her. She'll love it, because its not some cheesy Hallmark card."

"I still don't like you guys."

I only shrug and smile as he wraps his arms around my shoulders. "I love you."

"I love you too. And I guess you're right."

We go to his room and gently shut the door. He sits on the bed with his back against the pillows and I lay across his legs, picking up Little Woman.

"Can I read to you today?" I ask as I look over my shoulder.

"He runs his hand through my hair and down my neck and shoulder and settles on my waist.

"I would love that."

And I do. And that's where we stay until dinner, everything else forgotten except the pages I feel beneath my fingers, and the soft stroking of his thumb against the skin which he revealed by lifting my shirt slightly.

And there's no where else I'd rather be.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I know that that last little break between POVS was a little awkward, but just go with it. :) it was just a little mistake I made and I didn't want to go all the way back and fix it... and yes, it was a big mistake... Bigger than simply tooting back to simply change a word or phrase. it's something that I would rather not confess at the moment because its kind of embarrassing. So just go with it. :) <strong>

**hope you enjoyed and review please! :)**


	141. May 20, 2012

"Blaine, wake up. We have to make breakfast for Carole before she wakes up," a voice whispers harshly as everything in my dream crashes around me and I'm woken by being shaken. "Come on Blaine."

I try shoving his hands away, but they come back, gently this time and caress my cheek.

"You know the melatonin bottle says to give at least six to eight hours of sleep, right?"

I feel a dip in the bed and I guess he must have sat down. I try to turn away from him, but he only places his hand firmly on my waist preventing me from doing so.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but we have to make breakfast. You wake up a little more and I'll start on it." I'm barely aware of his lips on my forehead and the coldness he leaves when he stands up.

I don't know how long it's been, or if I even fell back asleep, but the sleep aid finally wears are off and I'm fully awake. I stretch my arms above my head and throw the covers off and get out of bed. The smell of bacon fills my senses and I'm quick to put a shirt on and rush downstairs to see Kurt at the stove flipping the meat and turning back to the girdle full of pancakes.

"What can I help with?" I ask as I walk up to him and give him a small kiss.

He's startled at first but then smiles. "You can make sure the bacon doesn't burn." I nod and walk over to the stove and flip it to make sure each side gets cooked evenly.

"I'm sorry about this morning."

He turns around and I see him shake his head."No, _I'm _sorry. I completely forgot about that and I should have warned you that we would be getting up early. It was my fault."

I only shrug and turn back to my task. It's far too early to have an argument now.

"How is that working anyway? I know that first night you kept waking up."

I shrug. "It's working well actually. My body was probably just getting used to it. But last night was one of the best nights of sleep in awhile."

I feel lips on the back of my head and I smile as I look behind me to see him dumping pancakes on a plate. "Good. I'm glad."

He glances back and our eyes catch the others.

"I love you," I say softly. "I don't know if I say it enough, but I do. And I'm so lucky to have you."

I turn back and flip the bacon and before I have a chance to turn back around, he's right behind me his arms going around my waist, his forehead resting against the back of my neck.

"You say it a lot, but I don't think I do." He breathes and places a kiss to the skin right below my hairline. "I love you. I love you so much and I'm so incredibly proud of you."

There's a cough from behind us, and we both jump and turn around to see Burt standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, but uh, I smelled bacon. Figured you guys could use some help."

Kurt laughs a little and nods his head. "You can pour some orange juice and get the tray. We're just about done, but we might need help taking it up to Carole."

Finn finally emerges, scratching his head and yawning. "Hey guys. Oooo pancakes."

Kurt slaps his hand away before he can grab one and looks at him sternly. "We'll have our breakfast later. This is for Carole."

"But why?"

Burt and I look at each other and Kurt slaps his hand on his forehead. "It's Mother's Day Finn. That's why." I can tell he's having an extremely hard time keeping calm. But he's trying at least. "Come on guys, I'm sure Carole's already up and probably about to come down."

He puts everything on the tray and leads the way as we head up the stairs to where she's still in bed.

"Happy Mother's Day!" We all say in unison as Kurt lays the tray across her lap. "We thought we would do something special for you since you're always the one to take care of us."

She smiles wide and wipes gently at her eyes where tears are forming there. "Thank you guys. This is so sweet of you all."

"But that's not all," I say, as Burt hands me the envelope. "There aren't many spas open on Sundays, but we managed to find one in Columbus. I know you probably wanted to spend the day in your pyjamas, but we figured that a spa would be much more relaxing than hanging out with a bunch of boys."

"Who will probably watch football anyway," she finished with a laugh. I hand her the gift certificate and she smiles again.

"My mom should be here in an hour or so. We're sending both of you."

"That's so wonderful! Thank you guys." We all smile at each other and start backing out.

"We'll just let you eat in peace." Us three boys close the door softly behind us and give each other high fives.

"We did good man!" Finn says quietly.

"We did," I say with a nod. "Now come on. I hear Kurt's pancakes calling."

"So, are you going to tell me about your super secret, yet incredibly amazing Mother's Day gift you're giving your mom?" Kurt asks as we walk down the stairs.

I had the idea a month ago, and started working on it in secret, wanting no one to know about it until I presented it to her today. And of course Kurt couldn't stand the secret he knew I was keeping.

"You'll find out when I give it to her at dinner. Speaking of which, we have everything for that, right?"

"Yes Blaine, we have everything we need. Geez, I'm usually the person to worry about this kind of stuff."

"I just want everything to be perfect." He stops in the door way of the kitchen and squeezes my hand.

"I know you do. And I will help make sure that will happen. Even with the ridiculous picture we're giving Carole."

I chuckle and kiss his pouting lip. "It will be perfect."

Breakfast is eaten in silence and we all go to our respective rooms to get ready for the busy day ahead. When I look at my phone there's a new voicemail.

_Hey sweetie, I'm sorry I missed you. Listen, something came up at the office and I have to be there all day. I so wish I could be with you today, but it's just not possible. We'll get together sometime this week or something, alright? Call me sometime and give me a break from this. _She laughs. _I love you. Talk to you soon."_

I take a deep breath and press end and toss the phone on the bed.

I try not to let it get to me, try not to let the anger boil above what it needs to. But I wanted this day to be perfect. I wanted to please both of my mother's- especially my actual, real birth mother. I bite my bottom lip to keep it from trembling and proceed to take clothes out, and make sure my tux is nice and wrinkle free for tonight.

I shouldn't be as upset as I am. It was inevitable really. She never was good at making things that were important to me, and I should have really seen it coming. But it doesn't mean that the blow is any less severe. I wanted this day to be special, to actually spend time with her. But, yet again, she goes and ruins it.

"Hey hon, when's your mom coming? Carole's almost ready to head out."

"She's not," I mumble, taking my shirt off and tossing it in the hamper.

"What do you mean?" He asks gently, coming all the way in the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Something came up and she's not coming. She won't be here today." I take a deep breath and run my hands through my hair. "It's so typical of her. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up."

He sighs and wraps his arms around me and I relax completely in his arms.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asks as he runs a soothing hand down my back.

I nod and pull back. "I will be. I just kind of want to be alone at the moment."

"Alright. Take as long as you need, alright. Don't worry about anything. And I'll be right downstairs, reading Vogue while listening to my dad and brother sound like barbarians while watching the football game."

I laugh slightly as he pulls back and taps my nose. "I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>(Kurt)<p>

Before I close the door I look back and see him retreating to his round chair in the corner and pulling his legs up so he looks so incredibly small.

I close the door the rest of the way and walk down the stairs.

"You can go ahead Carole. Mrs. Anderson won't be joining us today."

"You're kidding." I shake my head at my step mother and she sighs. "Is he alright?"

"He's getting there. He just wants to be alone, so no one is to disturb him." I make pointed glances at my dad and Finn and they both nod.

"Poor Blaine. As much as Mother's Day is about honoring moms, it's also in some ways about the kids. I'm going to go talk to him."

"No Carole. He just wants to be alone for now, and you have to get going. Remember, you have to be back by five, ok?"

She sighs and looks up the stairs and back to the three of us. "Alright. Five."

"And not a half hour before."

She laughs and kisses each of our cheeks. "See you later boys. And Kurt, make sure they don't ruin my kitchen."

"Will do Carole. Have a good time!"

The day is spent cleaning the whole house, ordering dad and Finn around, and preparing everything in the kitchen.

It's not even three, five hours after I find out Blaine's mom isn't coming that he comes downstairs, his hair gelled perfectly, his outfit superb and a bright smile on his face.

"What can I help with?" He asks as he comes up beside me.

"You doing alright?" I ask as I set the red pepper and knife down and turn to him.

"I don't really want to talk about it now." And I know that's my cue to leave it alone now, but we will talk about it later.

I continue cutting the red pepper for the salad and mentally run through everything that needs to happen.

"Can you prepare five potatoes? Once you're done with that you can take them out to dad. He's got everything covered out there with the barbecue. When you're done with them, tell him he'll probably want to start them."

"Will do," he says, kissing my cheek chastely and starts to retrieve the oil, sea salt, and potatoes. I see him pause for a second when he takes five out, and I wonder briefly if he's thinking about the one, lone potato at the bottom.

I don't ask him though, and he twists the bag and puts it back in the pantry and proceeds to prepare them.

Ten minutes later he's coming back, ready for a new task. I set him to work on making the biscuits. When he's mixing the batter he speaks up.

"I talked to her."

I turn around, but he doesn't look up, only purses his lips together and nods.

"She wishes she could be here, but it's so busy there. She says she'll try to make it later tonight, but I doubt it. It would be a waste anyway."

I don't know what to say so I turn back to chopping the onion. "I'm so-"

"Please don't. Let's just focus on making this dinner amazing for Carole."

I turn back around and see he's giving me a sad smile. I return it and nod. "Of course."

Its four thirty and I usher everyone upstairs to change into their tuxes while I finish the final prepping of the dessert- red velvet cake with my own moms special butter cream frosting. Tears prickle at my eyes, and I wipe at them furiously.

"No, this day is for Carole," I say aloud to no one.

I take a break from frosting the cake and decide I should go get ready as well. I bite my lip as it quivers and a tear escapes. I all but run up the stairs and, of course, literally run into Blaine.

"Hey, slow down there cowb- Kurt? What's wrong?"

I wipe at my eyes again. "Nothing, nothing. Hey listen, will you finish frosting the cake? It's on the counter and could use another layer."

"Kurt, talk to me. What's wrong?"

I sigh and let my lip tremble uncontrollably. "My mom. It's her recipe."

He nods and looks behind him."I'll meet you in your room, ok? Go get ready. I'll be in there shortly."

I see him knock lightly on my dad's door and whisper something about frosting the cake and I smile because I know that he's not telling my dad I'm upset, but rather asking him to do something so he could comfort me.

I sigh as I let more tears fall and head to my room and start laying out my tux and the ironing board and iron once I realize there's a small wrinkle in my white shirt.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asks as he walks in and quietly shuts the door behind him.

I sigh and don't look up from the shirt. "Mother's day is always hard, just the same as her birthday and the day she died. It's all the same, and I just... I just miss her."

He steps in front of the board and lays his hand on top of mine that's holding the material in place.

"It's ok to grieve Kurt. It's ok to take time for yourself, especially when you're hurt."

"But whenever I'm upset I like to do things." I set the iron down and sigh when I finally meet his eyes. "It's who I am. My dad says I get it from her, doing stuff to please other people to make me happy. It's just what I do."

"But it isn't healthy Kurt. It's not healthy to just push away your emotions like they don't matter, or that you shouldn't feel them. You shouldn't do that."

"Because that's what you did?" I regret the words as they tumble out of my mouth and I grip the board tighter. "I'm so sorry Blaine. I didn't me-"

"I know. But that's what I did and it hurt you and me. And I just did it today. It's hard not to Kurt, but that's why we have each other. To hold each other up and help each other out when it comes to stuff like this."

He tightens the hold he has on my hand and I smile. "I know. And I promise to work on it. But we can't push the other if they don't want to talk."

"Of course not. But I promise, once we are done giving Carole the most amazing Mother's Day ever, I'll talk about what happened today, because I need to." We can't help but smile at each other. "Come on, let's get you ready. We have about fifteen minutes until she's home."

I smile as I proceed to take my shirt and pants off and let him help me into my shirt and handing me my pants so I can tug them on. He steps forward and starts to button my shirt, one button by one until he reaches the top and he lovingly places a small kiss to the skin there and buttons it all the way. I tuck the shirt into my pants and he zips and buttons them.

"You know I can do this myself, don't you?" I ask as he hands me the tie.

"I know. I just wanted to help you. Be romantic and shit."

I let out a laugh and smack his arm playfully as I motion to my tie. "Well, aren't you going to help with this too?"

He smiles cheekily and proceeds to tie it perfectly, just in time to shrug my jacket on and rush downstairs to make sure no one ruined everything.

I must admit that we do look perfect and stunning in our black suits, the house looks wonderful, and it smells incredible down here.

"Hey bud, got the cake all frosted and stuff. Anything else we can do?"

I look to Blaine because this was his idea after all and he only shrugs. "I think we've got it all. Nice work guys!" There's high fives going around when we hear the jingle of keys in the door and heels clicking across the hardwood floor. We all line up and smile big when she walks in and her mouth drops in surprise.

"Guys, what did you do?" She gasps as she looks at the table and sees the food, and looks around to see everything clean. "You didn't have to do all of this."

"But we wanted to. Carole, you have become more of a mother to us all even though we aren't blood related. You do so much for us; we had to repay you somehow. I know it isn't a lot, but we hope this is our way of saying thank you."

She smiles at Blaine through tears and walks forward and pulls him into a tight embrace. "It's more than enough. Thank you guys."

"Alright, let's sit down to dinner before it gets cold," I say quickly as dad kisses her temple softly.

"This looks so wonderful guys. And my favorite dinner? Really?"

"It was all Blaine's idea. Everything that you see tonight was all Blaine," I say quickly and loop my arm through his and give it a gentle squeeze.

"But if it wasn't for everyone than this wouldn't have turned out the way it was. It was a group effort." I roll my eyes fondly, knowing that he hates to take away all of the credit for something. Even when he had a solo in the Warblers, he would never take all the credit. Ad I loved that about him.

As everyone was served and was ready to eat, the doorbell rang.

* * *

><p>(Blaine)<p>

"I'll get it," I say as I set my napkin on the table and stand up.

When I open the door, I'm not expecting to see my own mother standing in the doorway with a small smile on her face.

"I-I hope I'm not late. They just didn't need any more help so I thought I'd come-"

I embrace her in a tight hug and try hard to keep my tears back, because she came. She's actually here.

"You came," I whisper as she wraps her arms around me as well.

"Of course I did. My son told me today was special for some reason." She pulls back and wipes away a stray tear.

"Well come in, come in. We're just sitting down for dinner." I take her by the hand and shut the door behind us and lead her into the dining room. I smile when I see another chair, plate and silverware are already on the table. "Look who came guys."

Carole stands up and walks over to us, pulling my mom into a hug.

"We're so glad you could make it." She motions towards the chair when she pulls back and we all sit down, me next to my mom.

We pass the plates of food around and I panic a little when I take the last potato. Without hesitation, I place it onto her plate.

"Oh no Blaine, you go ahead. I was the one who just dropped by."

"You didn't just drop by. And Kurt has this delicious recipe for baked potatoes. You just have to try it." I smile and lay my hand on hers. "And plus, it's your day. You deserve it."

"A potato?"

"And so much more. But baked potatoes are your favorite."

She chuckles and accepts it without any more argument and the rest of the meal is spent in relatively comfortable silence.

"Ok, presents!" Kurt says as he gives me a pointed glance. I chuckle as I go to retrieve the gift while Kurt explains most of the back story. I also grab the gift for my own mom and return to the table.

"Alright Carole, you first."

She takes the frame out of the bag and smiles."This is so sweet guys. Thank you," she says through tears and we all stand up to hug her.

"You've been a mother to all of us, and we thought you could use something to remind you of us when we're gone. It would have been a _nicer _picture but-"

"It's perfect," she chuckles lightly and shows the picture to my mom. She in turn laughs.

"That's just like Blaine. He always makes the best pictures... Better. With humor of course. You got that from your grandfather. Do you remember that one time when you were with your cousins at Christmas and-"

"Ok mom, here's your gift," I say quickly, handing her the gift wrapped package.

"I think that I would like to hear the story, actually." Kurt sounds intrigued... Which is never a good sign. And he does the whole "let's lean forward and place my chin on my fist adorably and actively listen".

"No... You don't." He laughs when I give him the look and sits back in his chair as we watch her rip the wrapping apart. "It isn't much, but I figured it would tell you thank you in the best way."

She takes out a book, on the front is the school picture of me this year. When she opens it, the sound of me singing and playing the song _What a Wonderful World _spills through the room, which happens to be her favorite song.

She smiles through tears as she flips through the mini photo album. All pictures of me through the years, mostly with my mom. I opted to not put photos which included my dad in it.

When she gets to the back, she cries as she reads my short message.

_Dear Mom,_

_Happy Mother's Day to begin with. It's been a crazy seventeen years, hasn't it? A crazy roller coaster ride through life. But despite the ridiculous ride, you've been with me thorough it all and there are no words to express my deep gratitude and thankfulness for such a wonderful woman in my life who I can call my mom. You are so incredibly strong, and you really taught me what it means to be a man, and I can't say it enough. Thank you. Thank you for helping me through these hectic years, and for being a constant the whole way through._

_I love you mom, and here's to many more crazy years to come._

_All my love, Blaine._

She closes the book, and turns to me with tears running down her cheeks, a bright smile on her lips.

"Thank you," she whispers as her lip continues to tremble. I only pull her into a tight hug, and hold her tight. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for leaving you a couple months ago."

I look up through tears and see one by one, the rest are leaving for the living room, giving us this moment alone.

"You're here now, and that's all that matters mom," I manage to croak out. "I've forgiven you already."

She sighs. "I love you so much my wonderful son."

I pull back and she frames my face with her hands.

"I love you too mom. I can't think of a better mom to celebrate this day with."

The night continues on and it's not until eleven when my mom leaves with a promise to call sometime this week, and everyone heads to bed.

I settle in beside Kurt and he wraps his arms around my body as he cautiously presses his front to my back.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asks softly as he kisses the back of my neck.

"No... Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow though. What about you? Anything you want to talk about?"

"Maybe tomorrow." I can hear the smile in his voice and I hug his hand close to my chest.

"I would love to do more about this, but the melatonin's starting to kick in, and I'm afraid I'll fall asleep on you."

"It's alright. Sleep well, my love."

"And you too my dear."


	142. May 21, 2012

_"Blaine, wake up... It's just a nightmare. Baby, wake up for me._

_I try to listen to the voice that sounds so incredibly distant, but I can't. The waves crash over me violently as I choke on sea water and I can't breathe._

_The dream crumbles and he's there, holding me tightly as he stroked my hair back from my forehead and presses kisses to my cheeks and lips._

_"It's just a dream, wake up for me."_

My eyes open quickly, taking a gasping breath and sit up from where I'm cradled in his arms and hug my knees close to my chest.

"Blaine?" I can see, out of the corner of my eye, his hand reaching for my arm, wanting to touch, to comfort. I flinch only slightly from his soft hand on my forearm, but eventually I lean into him and let my body shake with sobs.

"Shh, shhh, I'm right here. I'm always right here." He holds me close as I remember the dream- nightmare. Everything so vivid, so incredibly real.

"I was all alone," I cry, my tears landing on his arms. "I was all alone. There was no one to save me."

He hugs me tighter and I can feel the breath leave his body.

"You're not alone. You're right here with me where you're supposed to be. I'm here." He whispers it over and over like a mantra and I can't help relax slightly. Because it was just a nightmare. A nightmare that was reality just two years before he stepped down a couple of stair steps.

"My mom... She never made anything that was important to me. She always had work, or a party, something. The day I became captain for my eight grade soccer team, the day i scored my first goal. When I got my first lead solo, my first performance. Everything that was seemingly important, she made an excuse not to be there. Both of them. I had no one there for anything I did. I had no one and I was so alone."

"But now you're not," he says firmly pushing me up slightly so he can run the back of his fingers down my cheek. "You'll never be alone again because you have a family right here who loves you for who you are and will love you no matter what."

I sigh and fall against him again, taking a deep breath as he wraps his arms around me again.

* * *

><p>It's morning again and I don't remember falling back asleep. The bed beneath me is incredibly lumpy, the pillow perhaps a little to hard for my liking.<p>

When I open my eyes I realize I'm laying on top of Kurt, my head pillowed on his chest, our hands linked together by just a few fingers.

I try to remember how exactly we got into this position, but then I remember the nightmare and the confession of everything else.

I sigh quietly, and when I try to move off of him, he tightens the hold he has on my hand and wraps the other around my waist.

"Stay," is all he mutters, eyes still closed. I smile as I lay my head back on his chest and love the feel of his heartbeat against my ear.

He spreads his legs a little farther apart so I can settle in between them better. He hooks our ankles together, rubbing the skin there with his toes.

"You doing alright after last night?" He asks as he strokes my curls back.

I shrug and snuggle deeper into him. "I'll be alright."

"These sudden nightmares are concerning me. Have you thought about maybe talking about it with my dad, or Carole... Maybe even a professional?"

I sigh and I want to sit up, but with his hand and fingertips stroking lazily up and down my back, I don't dare.

"Can we not talk about this right now?"

"Blaine, you always push it aside and we never do. So no, I want a straight answer. Do you want someone else to talk to? Because I'm here, but like I've said, I can always do so much."

When I stay silent, he sighs and squeezes me impossibly closer.

"Alright, I'll drop it. Just please... At least think about it. I hate to see you hurting like this."

"I will think about it," I say quietly as I lift my head and kiss his collar bone. "Thank you."

"You have nothing to thank me for," he says with a smile. I slide up his body and kiss him slowly, and so gently on the lips.

"We need to get ready for school."

"You always have to ruin the mood, don't you?"

I laugh at his pouting lips and roll to the side until I'm on the mattress. "The sooner we get to school, the sooner it will be over and the sooner we'll get to cuddle on the couch until your dad gets home," I bribe with a smile.

"Fine, fine," he says as he rolls his eyes and moves so he's on his side. "I love you... A lot."

"I love you too," I say quietly and lean forward to press my lips against his.

"Promise me you'll think about it."

I sigh and roll my eyes fondly as I lift my right hand and rest it on the pillow beside my head.

"I, Blaine Anderson, do promise you, Kurt Hummel, to ponder the idea of actually talking to someone about my problems." I look over and smile. "Happy?"

"More than." He leans over and kisses my forehead and climbs out of bed. "Come on, lets get to school so we can come back here and I can get my daily cuddles."

* * *

><p>When we get home, he ushers me up stairs and directs me into the bathroom and tells me to take a shower to get the corn syrup out of my hair.<p>

Luckily, the three slushies didn't come until we were walking out to the car. But despite the heat cranked up in the car, I still shivered uncontrollably.

I relax once the ice covered clothes are off my body and I'm under the warm, and maybe perhaps too hot water, tilting my head back and letting it run over my body.

Once I'm sure that my hair is free of the stickiness and I'm actually semi warm, I turn the water off and get out, wrapping a towel around myself and walking to my room where I see Kurt has laid out a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt. It didn't pass my mind to go to my sanctuary in the garage, but I love him for thinking of it. I don't need it, but I definitely want a relaxing rest of the day. I put the articles of clothing on and go downstairs to see Kurt curled up in the side of the couch.

I join him, my back pressed to his side and chest as his arms go around my waist and latch together on my stomach.

"Doing alright?" He whispers against my temple, placing a kiss to the skin.

"Yeah. Can we just watch a movie? We promised each other cuddles this afternoon."

He chuckles at this and nods against my temple, grabbing the remote and flips through the movies OnDemand. After fifteen minutes of debate, we settle on _The Notebook_, and I know that his sole reasoning is for Ryan Gosling. I only snuggle my back deeper into his side and rest my head on his shoulder. His hold around my waist tightens, and we lace our fingers together as it starts.

Sometime in the middle, I bring my feet up on the couch so I'm peering over my knees at the tv. His pointer finger release itself from in between my fingers and starts to stroke my upper thigh through the material.

I squirm slightly as the touch makes my stomach swim with pleasure.

"You alright?" He asks softly in me ear.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

He kisses my temple and continues to stroke my thigh. I close my eyes as the pleasure only increases and in forced to stop the movement for fear of-

"Are you sure you're alright?" His tone is teasing and I realize he must know what's going on. I sigh when he continues the touch and moves his hand down until its resting over my semi hard-

"I see what the problem is now. You really get turned on by the simplest touch, don't you?" He whispers sweetly, his breath tickling my ear.

I nod as I let my legs fall open and he continues to palm my cock to full hardness.

We both jump, me halfway across the couch, when we hear keys jingling in the front door. He grabs a blanket from the side table and motions me over so I'm settled into his side again and drapes the material over both of our laps, hiding, what I assume, is both of our obvious hard-ons.

"Hey kids, whatcha watchin'?"

"_The Notebook_," we both say in unison, not even looking up to the man.

"Well, then you wouldn't mind that I'll just go read the newspaper in the dining room, would ya?"

"Go ahead dad," Kurt says, finally looking back and giving him a smile. I know I can't because I can even imagine what color my face is.

We both try to stifle our giggles when he walks out of the room, and I'm relieved when I realize I'm soft again.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. That would have been embarrassing."

When it has reached the end, he turns it off and forces me up so he can look at me.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."_ I hope so._ "I'll be fine."

"Have you thought about it?" His voice is quiet, gentle, almost hesitant as he looks down in his lap as he fiddles with his fingers.

"I have... But I'm going to need more than twelve hours to make a final decision. It's not like its actually easy."

"It was for me." He looks up quickly, his eyebrows furrowed together, his mouth slightly open.

"I'm not _you_ Kurt," I say, perhaps a little too harshly. "I'm my own person, and I can make my own decisions."

"I know Blaine. I shouldn't have said that, I'm so sorry."

I sigh and stand up, straightening my clothing it again. "I'm going to go do homework."

He starts to protest and I can see when he reaches his hand out, but he retreats it again.

It's nine when there's a tentative knock on my door.

"It's open," I say, not even curious as to who it was.

"Can I come in?" He asks as he opens it enough to stick his head in.

I set my pencil down and nod when I look over to him.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I shouldn't have said that, and I shouldn't be annoying you with this. You know what's best for you."

I sigh and motion for him to come over and he sits on my lap.

"I know._ I'm_ sorry for overreacting. I know you didn't mean it."

He only kisses the tip of my nose and angles his head to kiss me square on the mouth. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I cover my mouth as I let out a yawn I was hoping to keep in.

"Come on, I'll tuck you in."

I laugh gently as he guides me over to the bed and I climb in and he tucks the covers in around me.

"I'll see you in the morning," he says softly, kissing me again.

"Goodnight my love. And thank you for at least caring."

He smiles softly and lays his hand on my cheek. "I will never stop caring for you. Never."


	143. May 22, 2012

I wake up, eyes flying open and chest heaving, sweat clinging to every part of my body and bile rising in my throat.

I make it to the bathroom just in time, kneeling in front of the toilet and letting everything I ate the previous day be emptied into the bowl. I let my forehead rest against the seat, trying to at least catch my breath enough to think properly.

I finally do and stand up weakly, suddenly so incredibly exhausted and flush the contents as tears still stream down my cheeks.

I feel so alone. Kurt's in the next room, and he promised I would never be again, but there's still that feeling, the feeling of worthlessness.

Daniels words still burn in the back of my mind. It should have been you. You're just nothing now. A worthless, pathetic human being.

I bite my lip, forgetting about the horrible taste in my mouth and rummage through the cabinet until I find the cheap, disposable razor.

I ponder the fact that its actually sad that I've become pro at disabling this, so good at it I could probably do it in my sleep, but I forget it as one becomes loose and it slides out. Everything becomes blurry as tears continue to flow from my eyes. A sob escapes my mouth and its so incredibly loud and echoes through the bathroom.

I forget everything and take the razor to my wrist, making a small cut before a shout makes me look up.

"Blaine, no." He rushes towards me and tries to take grasp of the object but I shake my head.

"No Kurt, please, please, please," I sob. "P-p-pl-l-lease. Please. No."

I need to hurt, I need to feel pain. I need it like a drug. It's something that can take everything away.

But he's grabbing again, taking my free arm and holding it in his firm grasp as he tries again to take the razor out of my hand.

"Blaine, give me the razor." His voice is shaky and it breaks on the words. I fall to my knees and he's straddling my thighs, pushing me back until I'm laying on the ground. He takes the hand that's holding the razor, and holds it tight. "Let it go Blaine. Please, please, let it go." I can only sob as I let it fall to the ground.

He's sitting, cradling me in his arms close to his chest as I cry, cry for my brokenness, cry because I just can't be fixed. I'm not fixable, I'll always be broken.

"Shh, I'm right here, I'm here." He whispers the words over and over as he always does as he strokes my hair and runs it down my back and up again.

"I-I just can't. I can't," I sob into his chest, clinging onto his shirt with a death grip. His body is shaking as well, whether or not it's because I'm shaking is beyond me. "I can't, I can't."

"What can't you do baby? What can I do?"

I only continue to cry, burying my face closer to him. His own arms tighten around me, stroking my hair and back quicker, softer but firmer.

"It's ok, everything's going to be ok. I'll make everything ok. Just tell me what I can do. Talk to me."

I shake my head as I sit up, wiping at my cheeks. "You can't do anything. There's nothing anyone can do."

I stand up quickly and turn around to see Burt and Carole standing in the doorway, Carole with her hand over her mouth and tears running through her fingers.

"Let us help bud. Let us in."

My lips trembles again and I close my eyes, taking a deep breath and biting my lip. When I open them again, Burt opens his arms and I fall into them gratefully as he cradles my head to his chest, the other supporting my back firmly.

"Let us help. What can we do?"

"I-I'm too broken," I whisper. His hold on me tightens and I feel another familiar hand on my back.

"No one is too broken, Blaine. You just gotta let us help in some way. We can help you."

It's a long moment as we all stand there in the bathroom doorway, the only sound is the breaths of the three and the silent sobs I'm still trying to get out.

When they're nothing more than a few hitches of breath, barely hiccups, he pulls back and holds me by the shoulders.

"Get some rest, tomorrow we'll talk, alright?"

I can only nod as he guides me over to the bed and lays me down, covering my body with the blankets.

"Do you want some melatonin? It might help," Kurt suggests quietly, still standing in the doorway of the bathroom, hands trembling and tear tracks on his cheeks.

I nod weakly and he disappears into the bathroom again.

"Can we get you anything else?" Burt asks quietly as he sits on the edge of the bed.

I shake my head, still not trusting my voice. "Alright, we're right down the hall if you need us for anything. Anything at all."

I nod once to show my understanding and take the pill Kurt is holding out for me.

"And I'll be right here." He looks to Burt and the man only nods and stands up, patting my thigh lightly.

"Goodnight boys."

I let the pill dissolve on my tongue, cringing at the awful taste it creates, and watch as Burt and Carole leave the room, and Kurt slides into the other side of the bed. I turn towards him and I'm embarrassed when I sniff loudly into his chest.

He lays his arm over my waist and pulse closer, placing a kiss to my mess of curls.

"Can we start looking at counselors tomorrow? You're right... I need to talk to someone."

I can feel him nod and his hold around me tightens. "Of course. We'll start first thing tomorrow."

I can feel the melatonin kick in and soon I'm falling into peaceful unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>(Kurt)<p>

I sigh gently when I feel his breathing even out, and soft snores coming from his mouth. I can't even think about sleep with all that's going to happen. Calls to counselors, picking the right one, appointments and healing.

I feel sick again just from the memory of the last half hour.

I had woken up to the sound of someone throwing up. Of course I had to investigate, but what I didn't expect was to see Blaine take a razor to his wrist. I've never witnessed that, only the after affect. It terrified me, especially when I had to physically restrain him and wrestle him to the ground to get it out of his grasp.

I hold him tighter and will the tears to not come. I bury my face in his curls and take deep, unsteady breaths, trying to calm my racing heart that feels like its going to burst out of my chest.

I look over him and see that it's still only two in the morning. I just hope that sleep could come to me soon.

It's been two hours and still nothing but being wide awake and listening to the soft breathing beside me, the occasional whimpers and the sudden stiffness that occurs in his sleep.

I contemplate going downstairs to make some coffee for everyone, which I know we will all need, but I'm not comfortable leaving him alone. So I continue to hold him, letting him turn in his sleep and slide my legs behind him, slotting our bodies together perfectly.

It's seven when he finally starts to stir, groaning as he turns around for the fifth time that night.

"G'morning," he mumbles into my collarbone.

"Good morning sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

He only shrugs and sighs. "I think I pulled a muscle in my arm... It's a little sore."

I know that must have been because of me, but I don't mention it.

"I'm sorry about last night," he whispers.

"Don't you dare be sorry for hurting. Don't you dare apologize for that."

"You want to know something weird?" It kind of concerns me that he still hasn't lifted his eyes towards me, instead looking at my chest. "I barely remember anything beyond throwing up last night. It's like... It's like I just blacked out or something. My mind gave up on me, and my body took control."

I hold him tighter as he takes a deep breath. I decide not to mention his desire to seek help, because he might decide against it again if I plant it in his mind. And it might have been a sleep driven conclusion.

"We better get ready for school," he says as he slowly gets out of bed.

"Blaine," I say softly, as I take his wrist gently. "Maybe you just... Take the day. Last night was really intense."

"I'll be fine Kurt. Don't worry about me," he says, tugging his wrist out of my grip without facing me.

"Blaine, I can't help but worry about you. Please... Just take the day to relax a little."

He sits back on the bed, his back turned towards me and lets out a sigh. When he reaches his hand back, palm up I take it and his shoulders shake, his other hand covering his eyes.

I sit up and move behind him, pulling him tight against my chest, my hands resting on his as he cries. There's nothing else I can do but just hold him, to make him feel safe.

"I meant what I said last night," he says after several moments of silent crying. "I need help Kurt. More help than you or Burt or Carole can give me. You were right from the start."

I rest my chin on his shoulder and smile. "We'll call him today, get you an initial appointment set up."

He squeezes my hand and turns around, tears still running down his cheeks. I cradle his face in my hands, swiping my thumb over the tears to wipe them away and give him a soft smile.

"I love you so much, and I'm always going to be right here." I sigh and kiss his forehead. "I am so incredibly proud of you."

* * *

><p>(Blaine)<p>

We both stand up at the same time, his hand automatically wrapping around mine as we walk downstairs again.

It's evident that Burt and Carole don't care that we're skipping school... Yet again, because its already past first period and we are still in our sweats.

"Good morning boys," Burt says with a small sigh. "Can I get you both some coffee?"

"No, I'll get it." Kurt gives my hand one more, reassuring squeeze and leaves my side to go to the kitchen.

I settle in a chair and two pairs of eyes are on me, concerned and waiting to listen.

"I need help," I say simply. I lean forward and link my fingers together in my lap. "I need to... I, uh, I need to see someone... Professional." The words fumble out of my mouth shaky and unsure. I furrows my eyebrows together and look down at my hands. "I'll call my mom later tonight to tell her, see if she knows anyone. But... I need it. I need to talk about it, because as we could see last night, I'm not going to get better by ignoring the problem and saying I'm fine."

I look back up and I'm met with a small smile from Carole and a single nod from Burt.

"If you want me to call her, or want me there, let me know." I nod and look back in my lap. "Blaine?" I look up again. "We're proud of you bud. We're proud that you're asking for help instead of living with what happened last night."

I don't say anything, just bite my lip and nod again, because what is there to say?

I'm grateful when Kurt comes back and sets a cup of coffee in front of me and laying his hand on my back, and scratches it lightly.

"I'm guessing he told you both?" He asks softly as he takes a sip. We all nod silently.

"I'm going to, uh, actually call my mom now... Get it out of the way." I stand up and leave my cup of coffee as I start to head towards the stairs.

"Do you want one of us to be there?"

I turn around and shake my head. "I have to do this alone." He only nods and turns back to his cup.

I want to change my words, of course I want you there, but I can't possibly ask anymore of any of them. So instead, I turn away and jog lightly up the stairs and close my door softly behind me.

I take my phone from the bedside table and grasp it firmly in my hand and pace. I turn it over and over in my hands and I'm sure that there will be a ditch where I've walked sooner or later.

What will she even say? Will she disown me like my own father did? Will she express her sure disappointment in me unlike the Hummel's? Will she hate me? Will she... Will she... Will she...?

I groan and sit on the ground, my back against my bed and bury my face in my hands, pressing my palms into my eyes as the phone drops between my legs.

I bite my lip, because really? I thought I was done crying, I thought that I had run out of tears for a lifetime already.

I stand up, abandoning my phone and go back downstairs, stopping at the bottom step out of sight.

"I'm just so worried about him. I feel like I'm losing him."

"Everything will be ok kid. This is a big step for him, and we all know that this will help. Look what it did for you."

"K-Kurt?" I say gently, but loud enough. I hear the scrape of chair legs against hardwood floors and the padding of feet until he comes into sight.

"Is everything alright?" He's asks softly as he stands in front of me and places his hands on my hips.

"W-will you sit with me as I call her?"

He gives a small smile and brushes his thumbs along my hip bones. "Of course I will sweetheart. Come on."

He takes my hand and leads me up the stairs until we're back in my room. He gently picks up my phone and holds it out for me.

"Would you like me to call her or just want me to sit with you?"

I shrug. "I-I need to do it... I just need," I pause and take a deep breath. "I just need you."

He steps forward and as I take my phone from him he kisses me square on the mouth. "And I'll always be there for you."

I sit on the edge of the bed and he sits next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and settling his chin on my shoulder as I press and hold her speed dial number.

_Hey sweetie, I don't have a lot of time. What's up?_

"Uh, hey, I'm sorry. I'll just call back later."

"_No hon, it's fine. What's going on? You sound upset_."

I look up and blink back tears that threaten to push through. "Mom..." I croak out, embarrassed at the horrible emotion coming through my voice.

"_Oh honey, what is it? What's wrong?"_

I take a deep breath, the sound on the other side of the phone diminishing until there's nothing but the sound of her heels clicking on hard floor.

"I-I need help mom. I had an emotional break down or something last night." I bite my lip and hang my head. "I-I'm not ok. And I want to see a counselor or something."

"_What exactly happened? Can you tell me? I want to know."_

I wrap my free arm around my waist and I feel Kurt's lips on my shoulder through my shirt as his arms tighten around me.

I speak the words that no one, not even Kurt, knew about last night.

"I wanted to die. I didn't want to be here anymore. Kurt found me in time and had to wrestle me to the ground to stop me."

"_H-how... Why? Why did you want to baby?_" Her own voice cracks and I know she's trying her hardest to hide the fact that she's crying.

I swallow hard, clutching at Kurt's arm for an anchor, solid ground. I don't even want to see what his reaction is.

"I felt so alone. And Daniel, and it should have been me and I just... God, there's so much fucked up stuff going on right now mom... I needed an out."

"_Baby, I am... I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I should have known. I should have been there for you_."

"You had no way of knowing. Don't blame yourself. Not even Kurt knew before now. No one knew mom. It's no ones fault." _But my own_. "I just wanted to tell you. I know you're busy so I'll let you go. And if you know anyone can you get me their phone number?"

_"I will definitely look. I feel like there's something you're not telling me. Is there anything else?"_

"You're busy mom. Go back to wo-"

"_Blaine, I'm never too busy for you. Especially when you're hurting so much."_

I take a deep breath and close my eyes, letting the touch of Kurt and the soft kiss he places to my neck the only things I'm aware of.

"I think that everything has to do with my nightmares. I've been having a couple a night and I barely get any sleep. I've been taking a natural sleep aid, but it's not working the best. I don't know mom. I just don't know what to do anymore." Silent tears run down my cheeks and land on my arm that's still clinging tightly to Kurt's.

"_I'm so proud of you baby. I'm proud of you for coming to me, and to the Hummel's when you realized you needed help." _I hear a door shut and the roar of an engine. "Listen, I'll be there in fifteen minutes, alright? I'll be right there."

"No, no mom, it's alright. I'll be ok. I know you're busy."

_"Not too busy for you... I'll be there soon."_

"I don't want you to come," I say softly, but somehow the sternness found its way through. The engine turns off and there's silence.

"_A-are you sure?"_

"Yeah mom, I'll be ok. I just... I feel like everyone's on top of me already. I just need today to relax before the storm."

_"If that's what you really want..."_

"It is mom. I know you just want to come over here and give me a tight hug and try to talk some sense into me or something... But I don't want that at the moment. Hell, I don't even really need that from dozens of people at the moment. I'll call you tomorrow though, alright?"

"_Ok... I love you so much Blaine."_

"I love you too mom. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

We exchange goodbyes and I toss the phone on the ground and lean heavily onto Kurt. He only runs his finger over the skin of my forearm and presses a kiss to my temple.

"Do you want me to leave? Give you some space?"

When he starts to loosen his grip on me, I let out a pitiful whimper and grasp onto his arm again.

"Please stay. I don't want everyone crowding around... I just need one. And I want that to be you."

I feel him nod and I turn to crush our lips together, catching him off guard before he releases a hand and lays it against my cheek, deepening the kiss even more.

"I love you," I breathe. "There's no other way to say it. I am completely, totally in love with you."

"I love you so incredibly much. And I'm going to stay with you no matter what. No matter what lies ahead of us, I'll always have your back." He runs his thumb along my cheekbone and leans his forehead against mine and takes a deep breath. "I've almost lost you this year. Three times too many for my liking and I'm not letting that happen again. I don't want to ever have the fear of losing you."

I take a deep breath and give a small smile. "I'm going to get better... I promise."

"We still need to talk about some stuff... Like what you told your mom..."

"Please not today... Tomorrow, I promise... But today I jut need... I want..."

"I know sweetheart, I know," he says softly as he brushes my curls back off my forehead. "But I would really like it if you talked about it with me."

"Tomorrow.. I promise." I sigh as I fall against him again. "Can you just cuddle with me and try to make everything ok again?"

"I can definitely promise cuddles... But I can't make everything better with the flick of my wrist. I so wish I could though."

We settle on the bed again, lying down so my ace is buried in. His chest, his arms wrapped securely and safely around me, placing a small kiss to my hair as his hand runs up and down my back, lulling me to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>We are getting there! :)<strong>


	144. May 23, 2012

I wake up and find that I'm even more exhausted than when I went to sleep the night before. I guess it shouldn't surprise me too much, what with the numerous phone calls back and forth with my mom, scheduling my initial appointment with the counselor Kurt saw earlier in the year, and sitting, or pacing in my room, refusing to come out even when Kurt begged for me to.

But here we are now, me curled into his side as he still sleeps, and me wishing that I could find that peace again seeing that its only five in the morning.

I sigh as I carefully get out of bed and tug on sweatpants and a hoodie. I grab my keys and wallet and slide out the door to my room and carefully go down the stairs.

I'm thankful when I see that no one is up yet and I sneak out the front door and jog lightly to the ugly station wagon and head to The Lima Bean.

It's only fifteen minutes when I'm home again, two coffee in hand as I try to open the door. I do so successfully and all of the sudden have an armful of Kurt.

"I was so worried about you. You wouldn't answer your phone, and then I realized you left it here and no one knew where you were."

"Kurt, it's ok... I just went to get us coffee. I thought we deserved as much."

When he pulls back, I see the hurt and pain and almost frustration in his expression and eyes and that's when it clicks.

He thought that I was gone forever. He thinks that I got so low that I-

"Kurt, I'm not... I won't." I stop because what am I really trying to say? "If I want... If I have those thoughts like two nights ago, I promise to come to you. You don't have to worry about me."

"But I can't help it, Blaine. I can't stand the thought of losing you." I hand him the coffee and he smiles as I kiss him lightly. "I guess I just overreacted. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I understand. Next time I'll tell you."

"You shouldn't have to-"

"No, but I will so we both feel comfortable, ok? It's just... This is just... Adjustment I guess."

"I feel like we're going on our first date all over again," he says with a chuckle as he lays his forehead on my shoulder.

"Everyday feels like a first date with you," I say gently, running a hand down his back and kissing the side if his head.

"There's that cheese. I've secretly missed it," he whispers as if he were saying a secret.

"I'm trying to have it make a comeback. I'm pleased to know that you missed it."

He lifts his head again and kisses me, his lips tasting like his non fat mocha.

"Come on, lets go get ready for school. Dad says that we have to go today."

I nod and squeeze past him, only to be stopped by a hand on my wrist.

"Are you doing... Are you feeling..." He sighs in frustration because I know what he wants to ask, but he doesn't want to ask for the obvious answer. I'm not ok, I'm not fully better...

"I'll be ok. I'm better than a couple nights ago at least."

"Good." He swipes his thumb over the flesh and smiles.

* * *

><p>It's not until we get home do my nerves reach its height. School was ok for the most part, Kurt drawing attention away from me and the obvious questions that were burning in our friends's minds. Kurt can be frightening and convincing when he actually needs to be.<p>

The nerves start when I sit on the edge of the bed and watch as Kurt falls beside me and I know the conversation has to start.

And I have to be the one to start it.

It's not that I don't want to talk to him... Well maybe. But it's definitely not like I don't _trust_ him. I trust him with my life. But this part I actually kept from him, and it's a sore spot for me and, and I'm sure for him as well.

I sigh as he takes my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"I-I just woke up and felt so incredibly alone. I mean, you were in the next room over, and you said I would never be again... But I felt like everything Daniel was telling me in my dreams... I felt like they were true. And I felt like there was only one way out for everything to be right again." I take a shuddering breath and will the tears to not spill over. "I don't want to feel this way anymore Kurt. I don't want you to feel the way you're feeling anymore."

"Don't," he says softly, placing his hand on my cheek and turning my head so I face him. "Don't make this about me. It was never about me. All of this... This is about you and what you're feeling. So don't do this for me. Don't make this about me."

I nod and he swipes his thumb over my cheekbone.

"It's," I cough gently. "It's been going on for a couple weeks now. But obviously it got worse. I never actually thought I would get to that point. That's why I didn't mention it a lot. There was that one time, but I didn't mention it anymore because... Because it didn't matter."

"What do you mean? What do you mean it didn't matter?"

"You were having the same problem. I didn't want my problems to interfere with yours."

"We could have worked through it together Blaine. I thought we agreed on it. No matter what, we were going to work through it together."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just wanted to focus on making sure you were ok."

"Why didn't you talk to my dad, or Carole... Or someone."

I shrug and look down to my lap, making his hand fall away. "I didn't want to admit I had a problem?" It comes out more of a question, because "I honestly have no idea. I don't know anymore, Kurt. And that terrifies me."

Out of the corner of my eye I see him bite his lip and he reaches out and takes my hand again.

"When I was seeing the therapist, I didn't know where to begin. Whenever there was a moment of silence, he asked me what I was thinking or feeling. I told him I didn't know, because I just... didn't. You know what he told me?"

I look up and shake my head because he never talks about those few months.

"He told me that was ok. He told me it was ok not to know." He takes a deep breath and blinks rapidly when a tear falls on his cheek. I reach up and swipe it away only to have tears fall from my own eyes. He laughs softly and reaches his hand up in turn. "It's ok not to know Blaine. It's ok not to understand sometimes. The only thing that matters is that your taking action in finding help.

I nod and look away.

"You're not a lost cause Blaine. You can get better. And this is the first step, alright. I, and I'm sure your mom and the rest of the Hummel's... We all believe in you Blaine, and we'll support you one hundred percent. Ok?"

I nod again and squeeze his hand.

"W-would you... Do you mind giving me some time... Just by myself?" He looks concerned for a moment, but nods anyway.

"If that's what you need, then yes. I'll come get you for dinner."

He stands up, only to lean down again and kiss my forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too Kurt. And thank you."

He only nods and exits the room, shutting the door quietly.

I have a thought and I quickly open the door again.

"K-Kurt?" He turns around from where he's about to enter his room and raises his eyebrows in question. "Hang on a sec."

I go back into my room and get my extra razors that I had collected over the last couple of weeks out of the bottom drawer, and take the small box out to him.

"Uh, just in case I guess," I say, handing him the box and shifting nervously from one foot to the other. He opens the lid slightly and I can tell he's trying to hold back too big of a reaction.

When he looks up again, his eyes are red and he reaches out a hand and takes mine.

"Thank you. Thank you for trusting me."

"Thank you for being someone I can trust."

* * *

><p><strong>Just had an awesome idea... I know that a lot of times I just tell things that happen (for example, we don't see what happened the ret of yesterday because really, I just wanted to move on from the day... I'm sorry for laziness! (:) anyway, if you guys want to see them, make note of them, and at the end of this story, when I finally finish it, I might consider writing one shots of those moments we missed, or just in general from this 'verse. Make not of them, send them as a PM (not a review because I might not see them again!) and I'll make note of them and be sure to write them after this is over. So yeah... That's my idea. Let me know if you would want that after this story is done. :)<strong>


	145. May 24, 2012

Its three in the morning and I try not to wake Kurt up with my harsh breathing and the hand that automatically comes up to cover my eyes.

I just need an out, a way to escape the pain. But since Burt and Carole decided to hide all of the razors, and I gave Kurt my extras, I can't do that. And even if I did, I would disappoint Kurt so much. I can't do that… not again.

So I carefully get out of bed, kissing Kurt's forehead softly when he stirs, running my thumb over the skin until he's back to his peaceful sleep. I remember yesterday and leave a note and put it on the bedside table, his name scrawled on the front in all capitals. I hope it's enough to get his attention so he doesn't go into full blown panic mode again.

I opt not to change out of my sweaty clothes, because that would be a waste seeing as I'm just going to get even sweatier.

I quietly walk down the stairs, cringing when a step creaks and slip into the garage and head to the back room.

Luckily, I remembered to keep the spare IPod there, knowing that there might be times I would forget it. I close the door and start to cover my hands with tape and slip the gloves on easily. I place the ear buds tightly in my ears, turning the music on high and face the bag, clenching and unclenching my fingers as I take the correct stance and throw the first punch.

* * *

><p>(Kurt)<p>

I wake up, and the first thing I notice is the seemingly empty and cold bed. I sit straight up and remember that horrible feeling just yesterday. The feeling that something was horribly wrong. I sit on the side of the bed and my eyes fall on a piece of paper with my name spelled out.

I turn the lamp on and take the paper, unfolding it and smiling at the words.

_Hey sweetheart,_

_Had another nightmare… I just needed the time for myself. Don't worry about me, down in the garage. Go back to sleep._

_Love, Blaine_

I set the note down, and pull Blaine's hoodie over my head and walk downstairs, stopping in the kitchen to fill two glasses with water. He never seems to remember that part of working out.

I walk slowly to the garage, slightly frightened and unaware at what I will see when I walk in the door to the spare room.

I sigh in relief when it's just Blaine punching the bag, no tears, only sweat and a determined look. I set the glasses down and move in his line of sight. When he catches my eyes he jumps slightly, but then smile as he takes the headphones out.

"Hey… I-I left you a note," he says, looking down to the ground as he fiddles with his fingers.

"I know, I saw. But I can't not worry about you when you're here at four in the morning and saying you had a nightmare. I wanted… I needed to make sure you were ok."

He nods and looks up, biting his lip.

"I remembered that Burt decided to lock all the razors away, and I didn't want to go through your room… and I didn't want to disappoint you."

His eyes are becoming red, his voice wavering and betraying him and I take that extra step to gather him in my arms.

"You could never disappoint me Blaine. _Never._"

He lets out a small sob and I hold him tighter as I feel tears on my neck as he buries his face there.

"I was so scared at what I would do, but I didn't want to wake you, and I didn't want to hurt anymore. But then I remembered this… so I came here instead."

"What were you scared of?" I bring one hand up and card it through his curls, massaging his scalp lightly.

"Of what I would do… Of what Daniel said. What he always said."

"Blaine, I hate to say this, but you have to let him go. He's damaging you; he's the one holding you back from getting better. I know he was the first boy you ever crushed on, but… tell me. If he were alive, would he have said those things?"

He slowly shakes his head and sniffs. "He was so kind. H-he… i-if he were to hear me right now, he would probably punch me saying to not think those things. He was a gentleman. I knew he would have rather died protecting me, rather than me…"

"Then let him go Blaine. What's holding you back?"

"Because I can't get him out of my head!" He pulls back then and turns around, placing his hands on his hips. "Ever since those hockey guys attacked us, I can't stop thinking about it. I can't help but think that I would be like Daniel. I would rather _die _to protect you than to live and see you seriously injured." He turns around then, and there are tears in both of our eyes, but we won't try to get rid of them. "I love you Kurt, and I care about you so much."

I take two long strides over to him and cradle his face in my hands as I kiss him hard, backing him up until he gently hits the wall. Tears mix in, wetting our lips as my tongue slips between his lips and tangles with him. He tastes like salt, and _Blaine. _It's intoxicating.

My hand gets crushed behind his head, fingers tangling in his hair, and the wall, the other still holding his cheek. My body is covering his completely, his legs spread slightly to allow our bodies to fit even more together. Our chests move together, his hands pulling our hips together. His lips tremble, and I push my mouth against his harder to keep my own crying under control.

We have to pause, the need for breath to strong. We take a deep breath as I lean my forehead against his and close my eyes.

We're both shaking from the intensity and the emotion behind it all and when I open my eyes, it's to him, tears spilling from them and a small smile on his lips as his thumb strokes the skin of my hip.

"I'm in love with you," he says softly, his voice cracking with emotion.

I smile, and nod. "I'm even more in love with you." I stroke my thumb over his cheekbone and sigh. "Come on, we should get some more sleep."

He nods and I take his hand as I guide him to his room again, shutting the door and climb into bed behind him, slotting our bodies together perfectly as my arm rests over his waist and against his chest.

Two hours later and I'm not even sure if I slept or not. Either way, his alarm goes off and he blindly lifts an arm and slams his hand on top of it, silencing it immediately.

"I'm sorry," he says softly.

"Why are you sorry? You have nothing to apologize for."

"I'm sorry for not coming to you sooner, for not waking you up, for everything. Just please accept it and move on."

"Blaine," I say softly as I tug at his waist to make him turn around. He does reluctantly, and I can see the hurt and pain in his eyes as they meet mine. "Don't apologize because you have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing at all, ok? I understand; I've been there, and I know."

He nods and looks down.

"Let's ready for school. Today, when we get home, we'll do whatever you want to do, ok? Anything you want."

He nods silently. "I'd like that." His voice is so quiet and it breaks me in half when I see him like this. But I know, I hope that it doesn't last too long.

* * *

><p>(Blaine)<p>

The day goes by slowly as it always does, the questions of "are you ok?" from the member of Glee annoying the hell out of me, wanting to scream "NO I'M NOT" but not having the strength to.

When I meet up with Kurt at lunch I give him pleading eyes, begging him to help me out. When Rachel starts with the question she's already asked twice, Kurt gives her a look.

"Let it go Rach. All of you, if he wanted to tell you, he would have already. So just drop it."

Rachel clamps her mouth shut, looking from me to him and finally settling her gaze on me.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you."

I nod and take her hand. "I'll be ok. Just please stop asking. I'm not ready to make everything… public yet." She gives a slight nod and squeezes my hand.

After that, there are no more questions, not even a hesitation to speak to me. Conversation flows easily after that and I'm grateful… especially when Kurt realizes theres a

wall behind us, instead of a bunch students and slips an arm around my waist, hugging me tightly to his side. It feels so safe here, like no one can touch me.

When we get home I make him go do homework while I work around the kitchen for two hours until I call him back down again.

"I-I made you cookies. They're probably not as good as you make them, but…" I shrug and hold the plate out for him to take one.

He takes the plate instead and places it on the counter and draws me in for a searing kiss.

"Thank you," he breathes.

"For making you cookies?"

"For being you, for keeping a promise." I chuckle because he actually remembers.

"I never back down on my promises, remember? I promised you cookies twice a year, god damn it, I'm keeping that promise."

He smiles and kisses me again. He reaches over and takes one, taking a bite and closes his eyes and practically moans.

"Oh my god, this is delicious," he says, his mouth still full of chocolate chip cookie. "Here, have a bite." He holds the cookie out to me and I do, and if I do say so myself it's delicious. He laughs a little and licks his thumb and moves it over the corner of my mouth. "You have a little bit of chocolate."

His smile falters slightly and his eyes flicker between my eyes and my mouth and its just perfect when he sets the cookie down and crashes out lips together, his hand clasping the back of my neck, my hands settling around his waist to fit our bodies together perfectly.

And that's what it is. Perfect. Absolutely, completely perfect, and I wouldn't change anything about him.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... it really feels like i busted out three chapters today... in reality it was only two... I'm taking a break, i'll you lovely people tomorrow. :) Goodnight all.<strong>


	146. May 25, 2012

Another night, another nightmare.

That's what it has come down to these last couple of weeks. And there's Kurt, always there to hold me, to keep me grounded, to keep me _safe._

Tonight is no exception as I lay on top of him, his arms wrapped around my body, hands and tips of fingers scratching lightly at my back as I shake from the excess adrenaline coursing through my veins.

I can only let my head rest against his chest, and listen to his steady heartbeat as I try to calm my breathing.

"You doin' alright?" he asks, almost hesitantly.

I bite my lip and decide now is not the time to lie. So I shake my head and tighten the hold I have behind his shoulders.

"I so badly want to know where you hid my extras…" I say quietly, trailing off, but knowing he knows what I mean.

I can feel him nod, his chin bumping lightly against the top of my head and tightens the hold he has around me.

"I love you. You are so incredibly beautiful, and wonderful and amazing…"

He lists every single adjective at least twice, until I have relatively calmed down.

"Your birthday's coming up," I say calmly, trying to at least change the subject.

"I know."

I smile against his chest and curl my fingers slightly against his skin.

"I haven't quite finished your present yet… but I can assure that you will love it and you will be receiving it on Sunday."

He snorts silently and continues his soothing touch on my back. "You don't have to get me anything, Blaine. You know that."

"But I want to… especially since last year all I got you was a simple cardigan."

"Which I absolutely loved. Blaine, it was perfect, and you don't have to worry about going above and beyond just for me."

I sit up, leaning on my elbows as I look at him. "But you deserve it. You deserve to have someone go above and beyond just for you. Because you are beautiful, and incredible and amazing and-"

"Alright, alright, I get it," he says with a chuckle as his hands card through my hair. "I love you."

"I love you too." I lean down and press our lips together and settle against his body once more.

"Are you doing a little better?" he whispers.

"I'm fine now. Go to sleep."

"You know that's not going to get me to sleep faster."

"I know… I'll be ok; we'll talk in the morning. Goodnight." I nuzzle my face against his chest and smile when the tips of his fingers just lightly brush against my flesh.

"Goodnight, my love."

* * *

><p>I wake in the morning in the same position as I fell asleep in and I smile as I listen to his heart beat and feel the rise and fall of his chest and belly as he breathes.<p>

I frown when I look up and see that we have one minute before my alarm will go off and we'll have to actually get up and go to school.

I frown even more when the alarm blares through the room and a startled Kurt opens his eyes and practically pushes me off.

"It's ok!" I say with a small laugh as I take in his wide eyes and his hand pressed to his chest as I turn off the alarm. "It was just the alarm," I say hesitantly when I see just how terrified he looks.

I scrunch my eyebrows together and reach a hand out to touch his arm.

"A-are you alright?" He only bites his lip and shakes his head as he crawls into my arms and takes a deep breath.

"Just a nightmare. I was going to lose you when the alarm went off. And it did and I woke up."

I sigh as I bury my nose in his hair and kiss the top of his head.

"You're not going to lose me Kurt. No matter what, you will never lose me." I rub my hand along his bicep. "And if I ever do… if I pull away from you, you have permission to slap some sense into me."

He chuckles a little at that and sits up and lays a hand on my cheek. "Are you doing alright?"

I nod and look down to the sheets. "I will be. That nightmare was less intense than the other ones, so at least they're… diminishing slightly."

"Have you thought about trying the melatonin again?"

"It didn't work for me Kurt."

"I know… but maybe your body just needed to get used to it. It's just a thought."

I nod and look at my hands. "I'll try it again."

"You don't have to Blaine. It was just a suggestion."

"I know… I just hate that it's come to this point… that I have to rely on something just to get a full night's sleep."

He opens his arms and pulls me in, resting his chin on top of my head.

"I know sweetie. But if it helps, it helps. There's nothing to be ashamed of and nobody's going to judge you for it."

"I know that." I pull away and kiss his lips, catching him by surprise. "It's Friday."

He nods in affirmation. "It is… which, I hope means cuddles and movies and popcorn?"

"Of course." He smiles brightly and pulls me forward by my hips to capture my lips with his own again.

"Can't wait."

When we get to school, the first person I see is-

"Dad?" I ask questionably, looking over to Kurt who only stands eyes wide and grabbing my hand firmly.

When the man turns around, he glares and stomps over to us. Kurt tugs my arm backwards so he's standing only slightly in front of him.

"You!" he yells, jamming a finger in front of my face. "You did this to me. I have been _fired _for various reasons and all of them are your fault. _What _can you say for yourself?"

It's obvious that he's had a bit too much to drink if the way his words slur slightly together and the alcohol I can smell on his breath, even with him not directly in front of my face is anything to tell by.

"I would say that it was probably your _own _fault," I say, sidestepping Kurt so I'm standing at his side again. "Please, just leave. I don't want you getting in trouble."

"I can do whatever I damn well please, _Blaine._" He grabs my arm, _hard_, and yanks me forward. "You fucked me up you little fucking whore. You are a disgrace to this family. You don't _deserve _to be an Anderson. You're just a slut looking for attention." He's running out of insults, I can tell by the way he closes his eyes at times and stumbles over the words.

It doesn't mean the words aren't as hurtful.

"You disowned me last month dad. Why can't you just leave me alone? Just… leave us alone." I suddenly regret not getting my own restraining order for the man.

"What is going on here?" I smile inwardly as I see Coach Sylvester and Mr. Shuester walking fast towards us. "Blaine, are you alright?"

I nod, seeing as he finally freed my arm, and I rub it gently as Kurt places his hand over it as well.

"Mr. Anderson, please leave." I don't know how Coach Sylvester knows him, frankly I don't want to. But he goes freely, being guided by the Coach who has her cell phone out, calling for a cab.

"You sure you're alright Blaine?" I look to the teacher and nod. My body betrays me as I feel my body still shaking. "Come on, I'll take you guys to your first classes."

"Actually, I'll take it from here. Thank you Mr. Shue." Kurt takes my hand and leads me down the hall and into the boy's bathroom and locks the door. "Tell me the truth. What are you feeling?"

I lean against the far wall, closing my eyes as I feel the cool, tile wall on my body. It's refreshing almost.

"Frustrated, angry, hurt." I take a deep breath and am fully ready to go into full blown rant mode… but instead I slide to the ground, let my elbows rest on my knees and my hands rest in a fist against my mouth as it trembles. "I just want him gone." The last word catches, and I choke slightly on the word as I try to keep my tears to an absolute minimum.

He slides next to me and gathers my body in his arms, one arm going around my shoulders, his hand resting in my hair, the other going around my shins.

"Just let it out Blaine. It's alright, I'm right here." He leans his forehead against my temple as my body continues to shake and his fingers scratch lightly over my scalp. Tears fall one by one and a sob ripple up and out of my mouth before I can stop it.

"I just want to die. I don't want to deal with anything anymore, I don't know how. And I just feel like a cry baby because that's all I do now and-"

"Hey, no. Blaine, you're crying because you need to, not because you're a cry baby. It's good to cry, it means you're actually feeling something and you are letting it out. Don't ever be afraid of that." He lets out a sigh and hugs me tighter. "It's hard knowing how to exactly handle a situation. But your appointment is Tuesday, right?" I nod. "He'll help you with that. He'll help you cope with everything that's going on, ok? Keep holding on baby. It will get better… _You _will get better. I promise."

"But what I don't? What if I'm broken forever?"

"You won't because I won't let you be. If you truly believe that you can get better than you will. And you aren't broken."

I sigh as I relax into his warm embrace, and jump slightly when a loud knock on the door interrupts the moment.

"What are you feeling now?" he asks, not even fazed by the noise.

"I-I just want to stay here forever, right here in your arms… I want to get a restraining order against him, and I just… I just want peace for once."

"I promise you, once we get home, we'll get everything figured out and you can have more cuddles on the couch."

He stands up and holds out his hands for me to take so I can stand as well.

"Are you going to be ok going to class?"

I nod, not quite sure myself, but knowing that I needed to at least go to class.

"Alright." He leans forward and brushes his lips against the skin of my forehead. "The first moment you don't feel ok, if you have any… thoughts again, I want you to text me, ok? I don't want you to feel alone."

I nod again and give him a small smile.

I have to text him once the whole day. But that's only because Jacob Bitch Israel was snooping in a nearby trashcan and overheard the whole conversation just this morning. Having a microphone shoved in my face, wondering if I knew what the things he said about me was, in fact true.

Kurt bursts into the bathroom just as I lean over the toilet bowl and empty everything from this morning out of my stomach.

He only kneels carefully next to me and rubs my back through it, holding out a wad of toilet paper to wipe my face.

"Let's go home," he whispers gently once I'm all cleaned up. I only smile and nod as he leads me over to the sink to wash my mouth out with the water.

It's not until we're home, free from school, free from questions that I feel safe. It isn't until Kurt calls Burt to tell him everything that happened; when we're both in sweatpants and sweatshirts, curled under a blanket on the couch watching a Disney movie do I feel free.

And that's the greatest feeling I've felt in the last couple of weeks. To be safe and loved is the greatest thing to feel.

* * *

><p><strong>ugh... Another day, another depressing chapter...<strong>

**Soon! Soon, it will be happy for them... for like a day... I'M SORRY! :( It's not my fault my brain is supplying only angst and craving it! :D**

**Another chapter will come tomorrow. :)**


	147. May 26, 2012

I wake up to find Blaine's side of the bed empty and cold rather than full and warm. I shiver from the lack of body heat he usually provides and sit up surveying the room and getting out of bed.

Thinking the worse, as I always do nowadays, I walk as quick and as silently as I can out of Blaine's room and to the bathroom. The lights off, but I go into it anyway, nearly jumping out of my skin when I turn it on and there's Blaine.

But I don't let out a nervous laugh I normally do when he scares me. Because _he _looks terrified, curled tightly in a ball in the corner, staring off into space, tear tracks apparent on his cheeks. He doesn't even look up when I turned the lights on, or walked over and kneeled in front of him.

"Blaine? Blaine, please tell me what's wrong. What happened?" I set my hands on his knees and he takes a deep breath, and lets his bottom lip quiver, not looking away from the spot on the wall.

"I'm not good enough," he states simply. "I'm just a fucking worthless who-"

"Don't. Don't use those words against yourself." I lean forward and take his face in my hands, swiping my thumbs over his cheekbone. "Your father is stupid. OK? He doesn't know anything about you if he used those words to describe you. Don't you dare believe him for one second."

"I want to die Kurt." My heart just breaks as his eyes become even wetter, but he still won't look up. "I don't want to deal with this anymore."

"No baby, no," I choke out as my hands tighten on his cheeks. "You can do this, Blaine. You can handle this because you are so incredibly strong. Stronger than you or anyone thinks."

"I need my razors," he states under his breath, just barely there, but I hear it. He shakes his head away and scrambles to get up and before I can reach for him again he's storming out of the small room and going straight to mine.

When I run in, he's for one looking in all the wrong places. I threw them out the second I could. But tears are streaming down his face as he pulls drawers out of the dresser, searching through them but finding nothing.

Once he's away and starts heading toward the closet, I make my move and shove him gently against the wall, holding his body there with the weight of mine, my hands pinning his against the wall by his wrists.

Chest to chest, not able to go anywhere, I'm finally able to look in his eyes and see they are almost vacant.

"Blaine? Are you sleeping?" I whisper gently as he tosses his head to the side and mutters something unintelligible.

"What's going on?" I look up, startled to see dad standing in the doorway to my room.

"I-I think he's sleepwalking." Blaine takes a deep breath and turns his head to the other side, and says something else that I can't understand. "Blaine, wake up. Please wake up for me baby."

I press my body closer to his and he jerks violently, throwing his head against the wall, and with some unknown strength, rips his hands out of my grasp and makes me tumble backward.

"W-what, oh _god._" He blinks his eyes rapidly while he rubs the back of his head, wincing slightly. He looks down to me and cocks his head slightly. "W-what's going on? Why are we in your room? What are you doing on the ground?"

"You were sleepwalking. You came in here to look for the razors you gave me a few nights ago." I opt not to tell him about the "conversation" we had before that happened. "Are you ok?"

He leans his head gently against the wall and closes his eyes. "I'm so damn tired," he says quietly.

I stand up and nod as I take his hand. "Ok, we'll go to sleep." I lean in and brush my lips against his and take his hand, jumping out of my skin when I see my dad still standing there.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok, Blaine?"

"I'll be alright. I'm just really tired and would like to sleep." He yawns as if to prove his point. The man before us only nods and walks with us back to Blaine's room.

"If anything else happens, I'm right down the hall, ok?"

We both nod and with a gentle hand on his back, I lead Blaine back to the bed and tuck him in. I climb over him to my side which, to my relief, elicits a giggle from him.

"You couldn't have gone around to get to your side?" I sigh sarcastically as I lay my hand on his waist and make him curl into my side.

"You know I'm way too lazy to do that. You should know me better!"

He laughs again, and if that isn't the most beautiful sound in the world. His arm goes over my chest, his fingers settling in my hair as I wrap my own arms around him.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he whispers _as _quietly as he gently scratches my scalp.

"Don't apologize. We never _plan_ to sleepwalk. It's not your fault. Now get some rest."

We lay there for awhile, not speaking, but obviously not sleeping either.

"Kurt? Are you still awake?" He asks, his voice just above a whisper and so small. I let out a sound in acknowledgement. "I can't sleep," he admits.

I sigh slightly and look down to the tangle of curls that are pillowed on my chest.

"I can't either." Because how can I when I'm worried about him and what else he could possibly do while he's asleep.

He sits up and self consciously rubs at his arms, his thumb running over a scar over his wrist once he gets there.

"What are you thinking about?" He jumps when I speak, and looks back as I sit back against the pillows.

"I-it's never been this strong before… the desire to feel- to see…" he looks down and continues to rub his skin as if it itches.

I reach out a hand and lay it on his gently, stopping his movements.

"L-let's talk it out." I don't know what I'm doing; I don't know how to help someone who has the desire he has. But he does have to talk, and maybe, a small part of my mind hopes, it will help.

"I don't even know." He scrunches his eyebrows together and I place my hand on the small of his back. "A-am I any of those things he said?"

"No, you aren't Blaine. He's just an ignorant bastard who takes pride in making others feel bad. He needs serious help Blaine. Don't believe anything he says because everything that comes out of that mouth is all false."

He bites his lips and nods as he looks down at his hands. "I just don't know. I just need something to take the emotional pain away."

I scoot up so I'm sitting more beside him, and rub the back of his neck gently as my other hand squeezes his bicep.

"I'm here." He leans into my chest and takes a deep as I continue to stroke his hair and neck.

I don't know how long it's been or even what time it is, but the sun is starting to peek through my blinds, bathing the room in a soft glow.

"I'm sorry I kept you up all night," he says quietly as he sits up.

"Don't apologize. I would do anything for you, including staying up all night."

He starts to slide to the edge of the bed and stands up. "I'm going to go make us coffee. Get some rest." I shrug and slide off the bed as well.

"I'm not that tired." He gives a small smile and takes my hand once we have met each other by the door.

When we get downstairs, I'm not surprised to see my dad and Carole already sitting at the table, nursing their own tea and coffee. Dad raises and eyebrow at me and I slowly shake my head.

_Don't mention anything._

I follow Blaine into the kitchen and I press my body behind his as he pours coffee in two mugs.

"Are you going to be alright? We can call the counselor and see if he can meet with you today."

He shakes his head and one of his hands settles on mine. "No, it'll be alright. I can wait till Tuesday." He turns slowly in my arms and gives a sad smile. "C-can I just kind of have the day… to myself? I need to put the finishing touches on your present and," he bites his lip. "I just need to be by myself."

I nod and brush our lips together. "Of course. But we've been over this Blaine. I don't need anything for my birthday. I have everything I could possibly need."

He laughs a little at that and I move away from him as he turns and hands me a mug.

"Let me have my fun Kurt. You'll love it."

"Anything you get me will be absolutely wonderful, I'm sure." I lean against the island and take a sip of the warm liquid. "I still can't believe I'm going to be eighteen."

"How does it feel knowing in one day you'll be able to play bingo and buy scratch tickets and cigarettes?"

I hang my head and shake it slightly. "None of that really matters, because I get to spend the day with my incredible and incredibly handsome boyfriend… and the rest of my family, of course."

He takes a step forward and takes my hands. "I love you."

"I love you too." We lean forward and our lips meet again, his ands settling on my waist and locking our hips together as he presses his lips harder against mine. I lick past his lips, and he opens his mouth just a little more, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. His whole body weight is against me now as my fingers tangle in his curls, tugging lightly.

He pulls away, both of us breathless, cheeks flushed, but we don't care. Because we have each other, and we're both so incredibly in love.

The day progresses slowly, most of it spent in our rooms. A couple times a hear the sound of the piano in the basement, its sound traveling through the vents, his voice joining in. I fight the urge to go down and join him like I always do. I promised to give him the day, and I'll honor that, letting him come to me when he wants.

Its dinner time and he says he's not hungry when I tell him.

"You doing ok?" I step into his room, close the door softly behind me and walk up behind him where he's seated at his desk and wrap my arms loosely around his neck.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just not hungry."

"What'cha working on?" I ask settling my chin on his shoulder.

"Just something." He shrugs as he looks down to the closed notebook.

"Alright. I'll make you a plate and leave it in the refrigerator when you're ready."

"Thanks Kurt." I pat his chest lightly through his shirt and kiss his cheek.

"I love you."

"Love you too." He turns and captures my lips in a quick kiss and watches as I leave.

It's nine, and we're seated around the television when I hear steps on the stairs. I turn around and see him jogging lightly down the stairs. He catches my eye and smiles and continues on to the kitchen.

"Someone looks like they're doing better," I say softly as I join him, just in time to see him put the plate in the microwave.

He turns around and nods. "I am. I think I just needed to take a break from it all."

I jump up on the counter and smile softly as he stands between my legs and runs his palms up and down my thighs.

"Thank you Kurt. For helping me through this."

We both know that it's still not over, that it's going to be a long road of recovery, but for now, I'm glad to see him smiling genuinely.

"I just want you happy. And I will do anything to keep that beautiful smile on your lips." I tap his nose playfully and his hands travel up and under my shirt, his thumbs rubbing against my skin.

"So, you think you would be up to doing a little… something while we're both still minors and it becomes technical rape?"

I chuckle a little and frame his face in my hands and kiss him softly.

Dinner forgotten in the microwave, we make our way upstairs, saying a quick goodnight to dad and Carole and go to my room- furthest away from the master bedroom.

When I close my door he's pinning me against it and attacks my neck, licking and nipping lightly and I have to bite my lip to keep in the sounds that want to escape.

His hands find the edge of my shirt and slowly lifts it up and over my head, his knuckles skimming the skin of my chest.

It's so intimate and so us, and I don't ever want this to end.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh! Finally some happiness! :D And tomorrow is Kurt's birthday and more happiness. :) Yay for them being happy and Blaine getting out of his funk!<strong>

**I know some of you think this Blangst is getting old, and trust me, it is for me too. It's just hard writing every single day of the year and not be able to jump ahead to where they can actually be happy, because healing takes a long time. But i'm trying, because I want them to be happy as much as you guys do! :D**


	148. May 27, 2012

I wake up and groan because it feels like it is way too early to be awake, and the sun lighting the room make me cover my face with the pillow. I lay my hand out to the side, fully expecting an extra body to be there, but only find empty sheets.

I lift the pillow slightly and through bleary eyes confirm that Blaine isn't in the room.

I look at the clock and groan again when I see it's seven in the morning.

I groan as I get out of the tangle of sheets and make my way to the bathroom to make sure he isn't there again. I sigh in relief when he isn't and then check my bedroom, grabbing a sweatshirt when I see he's not upstairs.

When I go out in the hall again I hear hushed whispers coming from downstairs and I figure he must have had a bad dream again and just opted to talk to my dad who is always up at an ungodly hour anyway.

I push the slight jealousy I feel aside and walk consciously down the stairs and enter the kitchen where I see the four of them working.

"Good morning," I say, rubbing my eye and sitting at the counter.

Blaine turns around and oh god he's covered in flour, his eyes wide as they focus on mine.

"W-what are you doing up so early? You should still be asleep."

I squint in confusion and shake my head. "I'm always up this early." The other three just stand there with their backs to us, every once in awhile looking over their shoulders. "What are you doing up so early? And why is every inch of you white?"

He shifts from one foot to the other and looks down. "You can't just let us surprise you just this once, could you? You always ruin your surprises!"

"What are you talking about?" I ask, throwing my hands in the air.

They all step away and their on the counter is my favorite breakfast. Waffles, bacon, strawberry shortcakes and to top it off, I see a bowl in front of my dad which I'm guessing is my mom's recipe for whip cream.

"W-what's all this?" I ask, eyes and nose stinging, wanting to just cry with happiness.

"This is for you Kurt," Finn says simply with a small shrug. "We love you and when mom's not around to nag us, you are. You always take care of the rest of us; we wanted to do the same for you. It was actually Blaine's idea."

During Finn's mini speech, Blaine had walked over and stood leaning against the counter next to me and staring at me the whole time. I look up to him and smile, blinking back tears.

"I love you. You have always been one hundred percent supportive of me and everything that I do. This is to celebrate the wonderful life you have lived, and the wonderful years and blessings that lie ahead for you."

"I love you," I whisper as he takes my hands and kisses my forehead. "I love all of you. Thank you."

"Well, come on. I, for one am starving," dad says, placing the food on the table. He comes back and pulls me into a hug. "Happy birthday, son."

"Thank you, dad."

We all sit at the table and Blaine reaches his hand out and places it on top of mine, giving a gentle squeeze. I look over to him and without thinking lean forward and make our lips touch.

I pull back and can't help but laugh. "So you have to tell me… how did you get flour all over yourself?"

He sighs and hangs his head. "I was trying to get the flour down from the top shelf, but I'm kind of short so instead… it fell on my head. And it exploded all over me. But you were in my room, and I didn't want to wake you up so I couldn't just go change. So here I am," he says, waving his hands up and down his body. "All covered in flour and it's all your fault."

"And you couldn't have washed your face off, or something?"

"I was hogging the sink," Finn pipes up. "There weren't any dishes left, so I had to hand wash the dishes, and by the time I was done-"

"I was already starting on everything else. It was a very eventful morning in the kitchen."

The rest of breakfast is spent in mostly silence, and I smile when Blaine swats my hand away when I'm about to stand up and carry my dish away.

"Don't even think about it." When he stands, he places a gentle kiss to the top of my head, and I lean back in my chair and just smile.

When they come back, there's a box in my dad's arms and a dozen cards in Carole's hand.

"I'm sure that Finn and Blaine have their own presents, but we wanted to give you ours now." Dad places the seemingly large box in front of me and I attempt to find a place to actually open it.

"Could you have used more tape, dad?"

He only shrugs with a smile. I find an opening and carefully undo the wrapping, making sure it doesn't rip.

"Come on bud, it's not like we'll actually reuse the paper."

I look at him incredulously. "We_ could _dad. We can actually be good people and recycle."

The rest of the wrapping falls away and there is a brand new laptop.

"We thought this could be your graduation present as well. We figured you would want one with a built in web cam instead of the plug in one. I know the one you're using is a little crappy. And once you get to New York... Well, we figured you could use a nicer one."

I smile at them and say a quiet thank you as I proceed to open the box.

"How about you get it set up a little later. Blaine has told me he has a big day planned for you."

I look over to him in confusion and he only shrugs. "Burt and Carole have given us their credit card for the day. And I figured a walk in the park and a movie?"

I smile a little because really? My family is perfect.

Carole hands me the miscellaneous cards, all from separate family members, all containing money.

"And I hope that will go into your savings for-"

"Emergencies," I say with a sigh. "I know dad."

"Good. Now how about you guys go on up and get ready. You'll need to leave soon."

Blaine looks at the clock and nods, motioning for me to follow him up the stairs.

"Don't worry about doing anything special. We need to be out the door in half an hour. Up for the challenge?"

"Challenge accepted," I reply with a smile. He leans in and places his lips to mine, making an "Mmmm" sound, pulling back with a "muah".

"Happy birthday, Kurt Hummel."

I smile to myself as we part ways and I get ready for the day.

Half hour on the dot and my hair still isn't styled fully, lying limp against my forehead as I finish the touches of my skin care routine.

"Come on Kurt. We need to go!" I hear Blaine's voice say on the other side of the door.

"Ten more minutes! I look like I'm a sophomore still!"

He enters and gives a soft laugh. "You look fine Kurt. We have to go... _Now."_

"Ten minutes... I promise."

He comes up behind me and places his hands on my shoulders.

"You look absolutely beautiful and stunning Kurt. You don't have to do anything more."

"Let this be your birthday present to me... Ten minutes?" I try to disguise the fact that I'm blushing, all the way to my neck at his comment. He only laughs and runs his thumb along my exposed neck.

"Ten minutes," he repeats, leaning down and pressing a kiss to my hair as he leaves the room.

Its ten minutes later and I'm jogging lightly down the stairs, my hair styled perfectly, and a very handsome young man waiting impatiently by the door.

"Come on, we have to go now." He takes my hand and guides me out, and I barely have enough time to grab my coat.

"Whoa, slow down there. What's the hurry?"

He stops and turns around, smiling only slightly. "Uh, we just have a lot to do in such little time. Your parents want us home about five. They said they're cooking you dinner."

I turn my head back to the house at the mention of someone invading my kitchen for a second time. "Nothing will happen, Kurt. It'll be fine. Now come on. First stop: the mall."

The day progresses with excitement over new clothing and the feeling of happiness with my arm looped through Blaine's as we walk to our car. We drive to the Lima Bean and talk aimlessly about this or that or the other.

"So, how does it feel to be eighteen?" Blaine says as he takes a sip out of his cup. I take a sip of my own and shrug.

"I don't feel much different actually. Just the same as yesterday and the day before that." I set the cup on the table and frown at how close it is to being gone. "Ugh, and you know what else?" I say, leaning in and placing a hand on his crossed arms. He raises an eyebrow in question. "I still haven't received my NYADA letter yet. People all over the country have already received theirs."

"Kurt, its fine. I'm sure they had to send thousands of letters out, and yours was probably just lower on the list to send."

"But what does that _mean?"_

"It means," he says as he takes my hand and gives it a tight squeeze. "That they sent all of the rejection letters first, saving the best for last."

I smile a little at that, the left corner of my mouth lifting slightly.

"This is probably one of the best birthdays," I say quietly as I eye the way our hands are fitted perfectly together.

"Not even compared to last year when I ruined your cake and your dad brought out the baby pictures, and your aunts totally-"

"Yes, way better than last year," I say quickly. "God that seems like so long ago."

"And here we are, celebrating the fact that you are now a legal adult, and you're just about to graduate in what? A week?"

"Two weeks tomorrow," I say as I take one last sip of my drink. "It's so crazy. I mean, just two years ago, I didn't think I would be sitting here with the most gorgeous man on the planet... well, let alone a _man _just for me. I had no friends, and I was still in the closet."

"Yet here you are," he says with a grin.

"Yet here _we _are. Together."

An old couple coughs loudly and I see they're staring at us. Blaine looks at his watch and stands abruptly.

"We have to get home. Burt and Carole said they would have dinner done by five."

I look at him, confused at his anxious expression. I comply anyway, not asking questions as to why he's in such a hurry or the way he hastily takes my hand and practically drag me to the car, opening the door for me and shutting it softy behind me.

He takes my hand on the centre console and squeezes it tightly as he drives us home. I can't help but lean my head on the headrest and turn it to the side and admire his jaw line, how firm it is, and the light stubble surrounding it.

He looks over and smiles. "What are you looking at?"

"Thank you," I whisper softly, lifting my hand to rest on the back of his neck and scratch this skin softly. "Today was perfect."

He only glances over quickly with a grin on his lips still. "You are more than welcome. You deserve only the best."

I turn in my seat and take his hand in both of mine, massaging his palm softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I turn in my seat once more so I'm staring straight ahead and gasp as we pull up to the house and see there are dozens of cars outside.

"W-what-"

I look over to Blaine as he parks and he shrugs slightly. "This day is far from over."

When we walk in, everyone from Glee club is there, including Stacey, Sebastian and Trent, all yelling surprise. I smile, letting out a shaky laugh as I pass by everyone and hug them all.

"You're shaking!" Trent laughs as he slaps a hand on my back. I only laugh as well, and continue on to everyone else.

"Happy birthday bud," dad says as I give him the last of the first hugs.

"Thank you dad. This is great," I say, running my hand through my hair without thinking about it.

"Don't thank me. Thank your boyfriend over there," he says, lifting a hand and gestures toward Blaine who's standing with Mercedes, Sugar and Stacey.

I'm about to walk over there when Rachel blocks me with a hand to my chest, a serious look on her face.

"Have you gotten your NYADA letter yet?"

I shake my head slowly. "No... I would have told you."

"Damn. I went to audition for her again last weekend. She said I was _outstanding._"

"And you didn't tell me?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.

She sighs and places her hands on her hips. "I needed to do this by myself, alright. You're the first one I've told so far."

"I love you Rachel. But honestly, I don't want to have this discussion on my birthday. It's supposed to be fun!"

She smiles then, and throws her arms around my neck. "Happy birthday to my best friend in the whole world," she whispers.

She squeezes my bicep and makes her way over to the couch where Artie and Quinn are talking.

An hour later and I still haven't made it to talk to Blaine, being intercepted by Mr. Shue (really? Who invited him?), my aunts walking in and blabbering about how big I am. Even though they saw me just last year. Dad grabbed my arm once and placed a plate full of food in my hand. I didn't get a chance to eat it because then Rachel urged me to sing a duet with her.

It's not until I'm in the kitchen, helping cut the cake do I feel hands go around my waist and lips pressed gently to the back of my neck.

"You know... the birthday boy really shouldn't be doing this."

I shrug and place the knife down as I turn in his arms. "I like to do this kind of stuff." I place my arms around his neck and lean forward to press our lips together. "Thank you."

"You have nothing to thank me for." I feel a hand escape from the small of my back, but I don't think anything of it.

"Thank you for such an amazing day. This truly _was _the best birthday I've ever had."

"Well, I'm glad." He brings a hand around and taps my nose and pulls it away and sticks his finger that is coated in frosting between his lips.

"BLAINE!" I yell, reaching up to touch my nose. He only pulls it away and licks it off on his own.

"Wanky," Santana says from the doorway.

"Santana, out!" I say, willing the tightness in my jeans to go away. When we're finally alone again, he holds out another finger of icing and I latch my lips over it, licking it slowly with my tongue. "Delicious."

He smiles as he presses his body against mine and I can feel his own hardness against my hip as he kisses me again, a faint taste of frosting from his tongue mixing in with mine.

"Ok boys, enough." Blaine jumps back as if he was burned and I smile as the tightness finally goes away. Dad smiles gently and gently pushes me out of the way. "You shouldn't be cutting your own cake."

"That's what I told him!" Blaine says, giving me a pointed look.

"And look where that led ya," dad says, shooting a look to Blaine with raised eyebrows. Blaine only blushes a bright crimson. "Now go enjoy your party kid."

* * *

><p>It's midnight before everyone actually decides to go home and me and Blaine are curled up in his bed, my face buried in the crook of his neck as his hand lazily strokes over my back.<p>

"I love you," I say quietly, and I feel him shiver as my breath hits his skin.

"I love you too sweetheart," he says as his arm tightens around my waist, pulling me incredibly closer to him.

I lift my head slightly and press a kiss to just underneath his jaw and he hums in delight as his fingers skirt underneath the material of my shirt and gently strokes my skin.

"I'm sorry my love, but the melatonin is kicking in."

I laugh gently and return my face to bury between the pillows and the skin of his neck.

"Happy birthday to my one and only. And may the next year bring you nothing but happiness, because you deserve the best." I smile into his skin and shift so I can place my leg over and between his, rubbing his ankle with my foot. "And may you develop warmer feet."

I laugh again and I'm pretty sure this is the most genuinely happy in the last few weeks.

"Why won't you give me my present today?" I ask as I bump my nose against his pulse point.

"Because Kurt, it needs to be perfect and I want it to be just us when I give it to you."

"But it's just us _now._"

"But the melatonin is kicking in Kurt. You received plenty of presents today, I think you can wait one day for mine."

"But yours is the most important."

"Goodnight Kurt." I can hear the smile and playfulness in his voice and I place a small kiss to his skin.

"Goodnight Blaine."

As his breathing deepens I sigh happily. Eighteen isn't about the number of scratch cards you get, the amount of money you win, or the fact you can do one more thing that can damage your body.

No. It's about the people you have and the people you love- just like any other year.

* * *

><p><strong>It's interesting that any major holiday or birthday it's super duper long! What is that!? <strong>

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed. and yes, i know I'm kind of doing the NYADA un-canonish with Rachel and all that... but that's just how my outline worked out. So yeah...**

**Be ready for the next chapter... you have been warned... **

**Hopefully soon!**


	149. May 28, 2012

**Just something I bust out before choir. Warnings for major cuteness... and major sadness. :(**

* * *

><p>It's too early to be awake I realize. It's still dark out which proves it is at least before five. It's confirmed when I look up and see the clock reads three- thirty. I rake a hand through my curls and realize I'm drenched in sweat. And the memory of the nightmare courses through my mind and I bite my lip and close my eyes.<p>

"Kurt?" I whisper, reaching an arm out to touch his shoulder. He stirs slightly but doesn't wake up. I take a deep breath, the want of something against my arms, the feeling of-

"Kurt, please wake up."

His eyes open quickly, wide with what I sense is fear until he sees me and relaxes, slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Hey baby. What's wrong?"

I sound childish as I explain about the nightmare, not going into details of _too many hands, and Daniel, perfect Daniel, and the screaming in pure agony and-_

He doesn't ask questions, doesn't say anything. He just takes my arm gently and massages the muscles there, running his thumbs up and down my veins. I relax some, realizing that it does release some of the want.

"I'm so proud of you for waking me up. Thank you," he whispers quietly, kissing my temple as his thumbs continue their work.

I only take a deep breath and relax completely, all memories gone except the feeling of Kurt's fingers making its way up and down my forearm.

It isn't until I yawn that he brings my arm up and kisses every bit of skin there before kissing my lips.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asks gently as his hand reaches up and his fingers go on the side of my neck, his thumb running over my cheekbone.

I nod and kiss him once more. "I will be. Thank you."

"Nothing to thank me for," he says with a slight smile, leaning forward and kissing my forehead.

We settle down between the sheets again, my back flush against his chest, his arm over my waist and holding my hand tightly as his forehead is pressed against the back of my neck.

It's minutes before we both go into blissful and welcomed unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>I wake immediately when the alarm goes off and Kurt groans, reaches his hand out behind him as he searches for the clock. He finds the button apparently because it silences immediately and he's back and kisses the back of my neck.<p>

"I just want to stay here with you all day," he whispers, and I lace our fingers together and smile.

"Only a couple more weeks and we'll be able to do this all day if we want."

"Mmmm, I think I can agree to that."

I smile as his thumb runs over mine. "But for now, you need to focus on graduating, and I need to focus on not being held back again."

I can feel his smile against the back of my neck as his thumb runs over my wrist.

He takes a breath but I cut him off. "I don't want to talk about it," I whisper, tightening my hold on his hand. "I'm sorry… I just can't."

He sits up slightly and rests his temple against mine. "Alright. But I'm here if you need to." I nod the best I can with his head against mine and I feel his cheeks rise against mine. "And I can't tell you how proud I am of you."

I close my eyes and breathe in deeply, tightening my fingers around his, cutting of some circulation I'm sure, but he holds on just as tight.

"I love you," I choke out.

He hums and kisses my cheek. "I love you too."

I cough a little and sit up, and smile. "Present time."

"Now? We need to get ready for school?"

"Now is the perfect time," is all I say as I get out of bed and grab his present, setting it on the bed beside him.

He tears it open with a smile on his face, which immediately crumbles when he sees just what the present is.

"Blaine it's-"

"A board of pictures of us the last two years. Everything from that one Valentine's Day at Breadstix to our first date at the park, everything." I smile as he traces his fingers over a picture of us kissing.

"Blaine." He looks up then with tears shining in his eyes with a smile.

"I just figured you would need something to decorate your dorm in New York." I lay a hand on his back as he continues to look at the collage. "There's one more thing."

I reach in my bedside drawer and pull out a single piece of paper and hand it to him.

"'The twenty things we will do in New York once I get there'?"

I nod. "Everything that I plan on doing once I move in with you in our first apartment in New York."

He frames my face with his hands and crashes our lips together, tears wetting the kiss slightly.

"I know it's not much. I-I'm not exactly a rich man, but-"

"But it's perfect," he says as he leans his forehead against mine. "You're perfect. And I love it."

I smile as I reach up and wipe a tear away from his cheek. "Happy birthday to the most perfect man in the world."

"Blaine, Kurt! Time to get up! Finn even beat ya."

We both roll our eyes as and he wipes away the last of his tears as we get out of the tangle of sheets, and start getting ready for the day.

* * *

><p>(Kurt)<p>

As I sit in my spot in English, Brittney sits next to me and sets a rock in front of me.

"Some guy told me to give this to me," she says softly. "I think he's a unicorn too."

I furrow my eyebrows together, and take the pebble in my hand, seeing a letter "O" on it.

"That's odd. Do you know who it is Brit?"

She slowly shakes her head and turns to face the teacher as she begins talking. I only brush it off and drop it in a small pocket of my bag.

The class is tedious as always, and I sigh happily when the bell rings and I quickly make my escape to Chemistry.

"Hey Kurt, wait up!" I turn quickly to the voice to see Mercedes making her way through the hall.

"Hey 'Cedes, what are you up to?"

"I can't talk now," she says quickly, grabbing my arm to stop me. "Some guy stopped me in the hallway and told me to give you this." She holds up a small rock. I take it and see that an "R" is written neatly on both sides.

I quickly dig through my bag and retrieve the other one and see they're nearly identical.

"Brittney gave me this one last period. What could this mean? Do you know who gave this to you?"

She only shrugs. I don't know who the guy is. I've seen him walking around school and stuff… and I think he's in one of my classes, but I don't know his name. He just told me to give it to you." She looks at her watch and says quickly, "I'll see you at lunch!"

I watch her walk away, slightly confused and continue walking to Chemistry, sitting in between Trent and Blaine.

"The weirdest thing just happened to me. Mercedes and Brittney said some guy told them to give these to me," I say as I hand Blaine the rocks. I don't miss the slight smirk on Trent's lips.

"Hmmm, what does it mean?" Blaine asks as he hands the objects back to me.

"I don't even know! I don't think I have any friends with a name that starts with the letter 'R' or 'O'."

They only shrug and I put the rock in my backpack as Mrs. Turnbow begins the class.

When I get to math, Stacey is already there and smiles eagerly when I sit down.

"You have a secret admirer," she says, holding up another pebble, only this time with the letter "P" on both sides.

"Do you know who he is?" I ask as I take it from her.

She shakes her head slowly, her face completely serious. "I've seen him around I guess, but I don't know who he is."

I sigh, not commenting on the fact that that was the same story Mercedes and Brittney gave me.

* * *

><p>I make my way slowly to the courtyard for lunch when Trent comes up next to me and hands another pebble my way.<p>

"Dude, this guy told me to give this to you. I think he's asking you to prom," he says, as I see that the letter 'M' is on display.

"It looks like you're right," I say softly. "Does he not know I have a boyfriend? And why doesn't he just ask me to my face? I feel bad that this stranger is looping you guys into this. Especially since you don't even know him."

"I don't know man, but he better come up soon… Prom's Saturday."

"Which brings up another point… why wait until the last week? He knows people usually gets asked at least a month before."

"Did Blaine ask you?" he asks curiously as we round the corner and head out to the courtyard.

"Well… not in so many words. You know, it was just kind of a given I guess. We're boyfriends, so why shouldn't we go together."

He shrugs as we settle on the steps next to the rest of the group and I ask, "Where's Blaine. I want to tell him about this."

Music fills the air then, an acoustic piano playing behind us and I turn to see Blaine sitting there with a smile on his lips.

_Give me more loving than I've ever had_

_Make it all better when I'm feeling sad_

I smile softly as he directs the words toward me, the orchestra joining in where they are hidden on the staircase.

_There's only_

_ONE thing_

_TWO do_

_THREE words_

_FOUR you_

_I love you_

I chuckle slightly as he continues through making pointed looks in my direction to make sure I know he's singing it for me, and only me. I only smile in response.

When he's done I get out of my seat and walk over to him as he digs his hand in his pocket.

"That was beautiful, Blaine. But what was that for?"

He only holds up another rock, and I see a little question mark on it and he raises his eyebrows in question.

"Kurt Hummel. Will you go to prom with me this Saturday night?"

I throw my hands around his neck and hold him tight as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"I love you." I say softly and I pull back, resisting the urge to plant a kiss on those slightly parted lips. "Of _course _I'll go to prom with you."

He smiles at that, and takes my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as we head back to the group.

"Don't know who he is, my ass," I say to the three. They only shrug as I place the pebble in the pocket to join the others and lean against Blaine as we continue to eat.

Today was a good day.

Until it wasn't.

"Hey Kurt, you got something in the mail," dad calls from the kitchen as soon as we walk into the kitchen.

I look at the envelope eagerly and smile as I see the clear heading that says "NYADA".

"Well, open it!" Blaine says eagerly.

I hesitate only slightly, frowning at how it's only a letter and not something more.

_Maybe they don't do that… they send more information later._

I sigh as I slide my finger under the flap and turn away from the pair as my eyes dance across the page.

_Dear Mr. Hummel,_

_We are sorry to inform you…_

I bite my lip as I look up, clenching the piece of paper tightly between my fingers.

"Kurt," dad says softly.

"I didn't get in," I reply gently as I turn around, trying to keep my tears behind my eyes.

"What?" Blaine says as he takes the letter from me and scans over it. "Kurt…"

"I-I have a lot of homework… I'll just be in my room."

I ignore the silent calls from the members as I take the steps two at a time and close the door and lean heavily against it.

When my phone rings, I hesitantly answer it, only to be met with, "KURT I got in! I got in, oh my god. That means that your letter-"

"Said I didn't. I didn't get in Rachel. C-congratulations. We'll celebrate tomorrow."

"I hang up, not caring if I sound immature. I change slowly into sweats and a loose shirt and sit on the bench by the window and watch as grey, ugly clouds cover up the sun.

* * *

><p>(Blaine)<p>

I knock softly on his door, and when I hear no answer I open it and sigh softly when I see he's seated at the window, staring blankly off into space, his forehead resting lightly against the glass.

"I'm so sorry, baby," I say quietly as I sit across from him. He doesn't so much as flinch and I bite my lip, remembering the last time this happened. "It's not too late to look at NYU or something; we can figure something else out."

He doesn't even acknowledge I'm there.

I let out a breath and stand, placing one arm under his legs; another behind his back and under his arms and lift him with ease. He immediately curls into me and I feel a single tear hit my neck as he fists his hand in my shirt.

I lay him softly on the bed and join him quickly as he whimpers. When I wrap my arms around him again, he buries his face in my chest, finding purchase with his hands as they grab tightly onto my shirt again and his shoulders start to shake.

There's nothing else I can do but hold him tight as he cries himself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, I hate wanting to follow canon... But yeah, there it was... <strong>

**But, Blaine's prom proposal I stole from my friends boyfriend who did that last year. It was cute, and my friend was totally freaked out. It was awesome. :D**

**Until the next chapter, I bid you all a good day, or night, wherever it is you call home. :D**

**And also, I'm going to make the bucket list of what Blaine wants to do with Kurt and post it to my Tumblr. I'll let you guys know when it's there. :D**


	150. May 29, 2012

The bed is empty when I wake up in the morning, and when I sit up I see him sitting by the window, the sun painting a warm glow on his face as he stares outside.

He's hurting so much because of his rejection, and I can't blame him. But I can't fix it. I can't make this one better. And that kills me.

I get out of bed and walk over to sit across from him.

"Morning baby, how did you sleep?" I ask quietly, laying a hand on his foot and rubbing my thumb over the skin of his ankle. He only shrugs.

"Did you sleep at all?" I prompt again.

"Not a lot," he sighs quietly. "But some."

I squeeze his foot gently and join him in looking outside.

"It's going to be a beautiful day out today," I comment as I see two birds fly and land on a tree in the neighbor's yard.

He only hums in acknowledgement, glancing back at me and giving a small smile. It's progress, and much better than the last time.

"Come on," I say as I get up, patting his knee lightly. "We need to get ready for school."

He nods and I take his hand, giving it a small squeeze and go our own ways, meeting back in the bathroom with our towels and clothes.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I'll just wait," Kurt says, moving to go back to his room.

"Kurt." I take his hand softly and he turns with a surprised look on his face. "Will you shower with me?"

He nods and we proceed to undress and turn the water on to the perfect temperature. I let him get in first and join him under the spray, letting my hands settle on his waist. I kiss his forehead before he tips his head back and lets the water run over his hair and down the rest of his body, and god does he look absolutely beautiful.

I take the opportunity and kiss the side of his neck softly, moving my hands so they are wrapped around his body, pulling him close to me, our lips finding each other and moving them together perfectly.

We break apart sooner than I would have hoped, but I touch his cheek gently and we both smile as we reach for our own shampoo and take care of our hair. Once everything is rinsed we take the others body wash and massage it into each other's chest and arms, loving the feeling of the other beneath our fingertips.

When we both settle under the spray again, I notice his eyes rimmed red and evident water on his cheeks that are not from the spray of the shower. He bites his lower lip and his shoulders shake gently as I gather him in my arms and run my hand up and down his back.

"Shhh, my love. We'll figure something out."

He pulls back too soon and turns his back to turn the water off and step out of the shower and towel himself off.

"Can we talk about this?" I ask gently as I take my own towel.

He only shakes his head and wraps his towel around his waist and turns toward me. "There's nothing to talk about."

He takes his clothes and leaves the bathroom, into his own bedroom.

I only sigh. There's nothing else I could do for him if he doesn't want to talk about it.

I join him and we get dressed in silence and I smile when he goes over to his vanity and proceeds to go through his skin care routine. At least that hadn't changed and he's actually taking care of himself.

I walk over, taking a mini detour to the bathroom and lay my hands on his shoulders, and planting a soft kiss to his hair.

"I love you," I say softly as I look at him through the mirror.

He nods, with a soft smile. "I love you too."

The day goes by smoothly for the most part. I have to help him fend off Rachel's insistent nagging about calling NYADA and telling them about the mistake they have made. I don't necessarily disagree… but I also know that is not what he needs at the moment. And so, I nod politely to Rachel, tell her a soft congratulation and lead Kurt to his next class with a soft hand on his back.

"Thank you," he breathes softly once we are out of ear shot. "I know it seems kind of immature, but I just don't want to think about it today."

"That is not immature. That is taking into account your emotions and making sure you are comfortable. Nothing to be sorry about." I squeeze his hand gently as he walks in the classroom, telling him I'll see him at lunch. I walk by Stacey as I head to my next class and stop her.

"Hey Stace, just a heads up, Kurt didn't get in to NYADA," I say softly, steering her off to the side.

"What?!" She exclaims, trying to keep her voice kind of quiet. "What do you mean he didn't get in? I thought the judge said he was incredible."

"And that he was. We don't really know what happened, just," I take a deep breath. "He's not taking it too well. Don't mention it, the school, his emotions, and don't try the sympathy card. Or trying to cheer him up. He sees right through that and he hates it. Just act like it's any other day."

"Alright, I will." She reaches out and squeezes my hand. "You doing alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just kind of drained, you know? When you care about someone so much, you kind of just- your emotions feed off each other."

"I'm praying for you both, ok? Just remember that." I give a small nod and she smiles softly as her fingers trace up and down my bicep. "And if either of you need anything, I'm just a call away." I nod again. "Alright, we best be getting to class. I'll see you around Blaine."

"You too Stacey. And thank you again."

"No need," she says as she waves her hand through the air with one last smile.

"I'm done with this school," he says as he drops his tray on the table at lunch time.

"What happened?"

He only shrugs and continues to tear his food apart, upset written all over his face.

"Kurt, tell me what's wrong? What happened?" I ask softly, gently taking my hand in his over the table.

"I just want out. I want to go to New York where I can live a pretty normal life outside of dumb jocks with stupid names and stupid brains and everything," he lets out in one breath.

"How many?" I ask softly.

"Only two this time. And luckily it was blueberry, my favorite." He sighs as he drops his food and finally meets my eyes. "I'm just tired of this. And I found out my dad received _another _one of _those _phone call last night."

"You'll be out of here soon enough. And New York is waiting for you to move in."

"If you didn't remember, I didn't get into NYADA."

"You could still go to New York though. Didn't it say that you could reapply in the spring?"

"Yeah, but until then, I'm stuck here."

I know by his tone that he's done talking about this, and I don't want to push him anymore today, especially because of how incredibly vulnerable he seems. So I drop it… for the moment.

Glee club is interesting to say the least. I try my hardest to make it so Rachel is at the other side of the room at all times, but it doesn't always work. Kurt yells at her to please stop talking, to stop with the sympathy and he declares he's going home and no one should follow him.

"I was just trying to help," Rachel says, flipping her hair back over her shoulder.

"I know… but sometimes, people don't need the sympathy card," I calmly explain to her. I don't dare go after him. He would be even more pissed. So instead, I stay in Glee club, worry building in my stomach until I get a buzz from my phone.

_Thank you for not following… I just need to be alone. I'm home now, don't worry. See you when you're done._

I sigh gratefully, slipping my phone back into my pocket and trying to rework a dance move he's teaching us.

When I do get home, I only have about half an hour before I have to leave again for my first appointment.

"Hey baby," I say lightly as I join him in his usual spot, looking out the window. "How are you doing?"

He only sighs and gives a small smile. "I'm sorry about overreacting like that."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I know how much you hate sympathy." He only nods and continues looking out the window.

"When do you have to leave?"

"Soon… but not right now. In like half an hour or so."

He nods again, wrapping his arms around his legs even tighter.

"What can I do for you Kurt?" I ask softly, trying to get into his line of vision.

He shrugs. "Nothing. I'll get over the rejection soon enough and I'll start looking at other colleges. You could help me with that when we get to it."

"Of course."

The half hour runs its course with just silence. I stand up and press a quick kiss to his lips.

"I'll see you later," I say quietly.

"Want me to come with you? Just sit in the waiting area?"

I shake my head. "I'll be fine. Thank you though. I'll see you when I get home."

The appointment wasn't anything special. It was getting to know each other, him asking me questions as we went along. By the time the hour was up, I had spilled my whole life to him, breaking down only once when talking about Daniel.

When I got home that night, I was emotionally drained and immediately sought comfort in my sweatpants and a hoodie after washing the gel out of my hair, letting my curls loose.

I was grateful that Burt and Carole weren't home yet and went to Kurt's room to see him curled up in his corner, holding _Little Woman _with one hand as his other arm supported his legs that were brought close to his chest.

I sit next to him and lay my head on his shoulder and smile when he drops a small kiss to the top of my head.

"How'd it go?" he asks gently as he puts the book aside.

I shrug. "It was good. I told him pretty much everything. He told me that I had lost a lot over the last seventeen years. I actually didn't consider half of those things as "loss". Like, I lost the comfort and security in home when I came out, I lost love for awhile there, just a bunch of things. Next week he's bringing a handout for grief that he wants to go over with me."

"I'm glad it went well." I smile at that and feel his strong arm wrap around my shoulders, pulling me closer to his body.

"How are you doing?" I ask quietly, drawing circles around his knee. He shrugs.

"I'm getting there. I'll be fine."

I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him close, turning my head slightly to press a kiss to his exposed collar bone.

"Read to me?" I ask quietly. I can feel his laugh, the way his shoulders shake and the hum in his chest as he picks up the book once more and flips to the beginning.

"'Christmas won't be Christmas without any presents,'" he reads with practice eased, reading each line with their designated voices.

I made it all the way to chapter two before I fell asleep, completely content in his arms, with his soothing voice in my ear.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry this is so late guys... I came up with this awesome idea for a fic... and I've been plotting it out and stuff. I just wish there were more hours in a day and I wasn't so busy so I could work on that as well as this... but no worries... this will be done before I concentrate on the other story fully. :D<strong>


	151. May 30, 2012

"Hey sweetheart, time to get up," I murmur softly, stroking the skin of his side with the tips of my fingers. His own settles in my curls and massages my scalp as he moans low in his throat.

"Is it Friday yet?"

I only chuckle, sitting up slightly to rest my chin on his chest. "Not yet, only like three more days. And then, you know what's after that?"

He lets out a puff of air with a smile and swipes his thumb over my cheek. "What's after that?"

"Prom!" he rolls his eyes and I narrow my own. "What's wrong?"

He shrugs. "I'm just not in the mood for prom. I have my outfit all ready but I just don't feel like it."

I roll on my side and trace patterns into his chest. "If you don't want to go, we don't have to. We can stay in and watch movies, and have awesome prom sex. And you know what's great about that? We get to have it before all of those other losers."

"No," Kurt says with a sigh. "I'll regret not going later on. I mean, it's my last one."

"Are you worried?" I ask quietly as I rest my palm over his heart and look up to study his reaction.

"A little? I don't know," he says with a sigh as he lets his head fall further back against the pillows. "I'm just afraid that what happened last year will happen again. And I guess I'm not even afraid… just anxious, concerned, angry—"

"Kurt, breathe." He takes a long, exaggerated breath and lets it out. "No matter what happens, I'll be there with you every step of the way. I'll even be the one crowned if it comes down to it.

"Oh no, you are _not _stealing my crown." I smile as I lean up that extra half inch and brush our lips together.

"It will be perfectly fine." I let my fingers run along his side before placing one last kiss to his lips and start to get out of the bed.

"Can't we just lie in bed all day? School's almost done anyway."

I look back and regret it immediately when I see his arm is bent over his head, the other resting on his stomach, his shirt hiked up slightly to expose skin and god-

"Kurt —" I crawl on top of him, settling in between his legs and kiss him deep and slow, quite aware of how all of the blood is rushing to my cock and the evident bulge in his pants that is against my hip. I mouth my way down the length of his neck, moving so I'm positioned where it meets his shoulder and bites gently, rolling the skin and soothing it with a lick of my tongue. I smile as this elicits moans from Kurt and I feel his hips stuttering trying to resist the urge to buck up and meet my own.

"We should get ready for school," I whisper gently as I kiss him once more. I let my hips down and we both groan at the pleasure it creates. He shakes his head, reaching for the hem of my shirt and pulling it up.

"You started this, you better finish it."

We could be late to school again.

* * *

><p>It starts raining third period. I know because I can hear the gentle rhythm of it on the roof, it's raining that hard.<p>

I smile, because I do actually love the rain. I hate it when the rain comes up and hits the back of my jeans, making it extremely uncomfortable to walk. But I love it all the same.

I look forward when I can go home, make some hot chocolate and cuddle on the couch with Kurt whole we watch movies. Or, if we have any do homework. But mostly cuddles.

I feel my phone vibrate and I pull it out when the teacher has his back turned and smile even more when it says

"_It's raining! 3"_

I type out a small reply, saying "_So excited! :) 3"_

When we get home though, Kurt doesn't say a word. He frowns as he climbs the stairs two at a time and I flinch when his door slams shut.

"Kurt?" I say softly as I knock on his door. "Kurt, please talk to me."

I hear rustling in his room and soon the door is opened with so much force that his arm looks like it struggled slightly with catching it and he squeezes past me.

"Where are you going?"

He turns around, anger flaring in his eyes, his teeth digging into his bottom lip.

"I-I'm going for a walk. I just need to be alone."

"Kurt, no. You'll catch a cold," I say gently, taking his hand.

"Blane, I'll-" he sighs. "I'll be fine. I'll be home in an hour."

He leans forward and kisses me softly before going down the stairs, pulling his jacket closer to his body.

I drop my head when I hear the front door close softly and make my way downstairs to curl up on the couch and wait. I finally resolve to at least try to get homework done as I wait.

* * *

><p>I always loved the rain; loved the feeling of it dripping down my skin. It was refreshing in a way that a shower could not be.<p>

As I walk outside, I'm met with it instantly, the water pouring down, soaking me almost instantly. I'm thankful that I had some common sense to change into clothes that do not matter as much to me.

I stop at the end of the driveway and simply look up, letting the rain hit my face, letting it run down my neck and down my chest. I turn to the right and make my way to the park.

I've just been stressed — on this horrible emotional rollercoaster that I can't get off. First the whole NYADA thing and preparing even more for Relay for Life and Nationals. It's all just coming down on me and there's no way to stop it.

So I take comfort in the rain. Letting it pour on me and wash every single bad thing away for the moment. I feel my hair against my forehead and I know I look horrible, but in this moment, I could care less.

I turn around then, because I know that what I really need isn't out here in the cold and wet. It's at home.

* * *

><p>I hear the front door open and I turn slightly towards the sound, hoping that it's Kurt.<p>

"Blaine?" a small voice asks.

I stand up from my neglected homework and walk towards the door.

"Right here sweetheart," I say softly, taking in the sight of my boyfriend, shivering and completely drenched. I pull him in a hug nonetheless and he returns it gratefully, slumping completely against my body. "Come on. Let's get you warmed up."

I lead Kurt up the stairs and into the bathroom, closing the door gently behind them and lovingly starts to take Kurt's damp clothes off.

"I can't help but get the feeling you have more motive to this then helping me warm up," Kurt says softly with a smirk.

"Hush," I say, kissing Kurt softly. "I don't really want to get in your pants at the moment because you're cold and drenched."

I smile when Kurt laughs that large open one he rarely does, as I bend over and start the water.

I so badly want to ask what's wrong and what happened, but decide against it. He'll come to me in his own time.

Once the bath is full, I help Kurt in and let myself in behind him, letting Kurt settle against my chest as my arms fold on his stomach.

"This alright?" I ask softly as he leans his head on my shoulder, turning his face into my neck.

"Mmmm, it's perfect thank you." He places a small kiss to my neck and I sigh softly, rubbing my thumb over his skin.

"I'm just really overwhelmed with everything," he says softly after a few moments. "Everything that's going on… it's just coming too fast."

I hum in acknowledgement, tightening the grip I have on him, hugging him close.

"What can I do to help?"

He only shrugs, placing his hands over mine.

"I'm just — there's just so much emotionally that's going on. With NYADA and my mom and everything else. It's getting to that point."

I place a kiss to his shoulder, resting my chin on there. "I'll help you in any way I can. I promise I will always be here for you."

We stay like that until the water turns from warm to almost cold and I unplug it and help to stand both of us up.

"Come on, I want cuddles like we were originally planning," I say softly as we both dry off and put sweats and sweatshirts on.

We go downstairs and pick out a movie and lie on the couch and position a blanket over us. Kurt pillows his head on my chest, resting his palm near my shoulder and places a leg in between mine and rubs his foot over my ankle.

"I love you," he says softly, his voice higher than normal.

The arm that is around his shoulders tightens and I hold him closer, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"I love you too."

And there we lie for the rest of the evening, falling asleep before anyone else gets home.


	152. AN

Alright guys, I can't make up my mind...

I know earlier I said I was done, but now I have officially decided. This story is going on a hiatus *insert groans here* (Like we don't get that enough from Glee). But eventually this will have 365 chapters, I promise. I don't know when I will come back to this but I will. I'm going to start writing another story actually, so keep an eye out for that (I'll probably start sometime in January). Also, keep an eye on my Tumblr, because I might post 365 updates there of when I'll be back and stuff. And I'll probably post it as a new chapter... who know. :D

But anyway, I'm sorry that I couldn't get it up in the year, and I'm sorry I almost gave up on it. But keep an eye out sometime next year. ;)

Until then, Happy New Year and may 2013 be the best year yet.

(And as always, my PM is always open if you need to chat. I'm here for all of you)

3

Love to all of you,

Kristin xoxo


End file.
